Cosas que dejamos atrás
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: Aún a sus veintiocho años, continuaba teniendo el mismo rostro de atractivo poco convencional que había tenido a sus catorce años. Y aún entonces, con algunas líneas más en su rostro y mucha inocencia menos, Hawkeye seguía robándole el aliento. Roy&Riza.
1. Lluvia

**Disclaimer:**** Ningún personaje de Fullmetal Alchemist me pertenece.**

1/26 - Total de capítulo sobre el total de capítulos de la historia (Epílogo incluído).

Heme aquí de regreso, otra vez. Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Y me disculpo, de antemano, por haberme demorado tanto en comenzar a subir esta nueva historia, pero finalmente pude comenzar a hacerlo y aquí está. Y ojalá que les guste también. Antes que nada, quiero aclarar, para quienes no leyeron nunca una historia mía o simplemente para recordarle a los/las que sí lo hicieron y lo hacen, que **yo actualizo TODOS los días. Un capítulo al día**, religiosamente. Y eso es algo a lo que me atengo de principio a fin. Así que pueden tener la certeza de que la historia será completada y en el período de tiempo equivalente al número de capítulos escritos arriba.

Además, quisiera señalar que en esta historia, y debido a que decidí ir entrelazando dos momentos en la historia de los personajes, los capítulos son un poco más largos y la historia más progresiva y por ende quizá más lenta. Aún así, espero que la disfruten y sepan tenerme paciencia. =). Desde ya, **muchas gracias** por darle una oportunidad a mi humilde historia y por el solo hecho de leerla. Y, si no es mucha molestia y se sienten inclinados/as a dejarme un reviews, me encantaría saber lo que piensan y qué les parece, dado que me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo. En fin, **gracias**. Y ojalá sea de su agrado. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas que dejamos atrás<strong>

* * *

><p>I<p>

"Lluvia"

* * *

><p>Inhaló suavemente, muy lentamente, como si algo fuera a romperse en algún lugar de no hacerlo. ¿Qué? No sabía. No sabría decir si el silencio asfixiante de entre las cuatro paredes o el escaso aire que parecía haber allí o quizá algo en su propio interior. Pero de tener que hacer una rápida decisión, diría que la última. Que era posiblemente algo en su interior lo que se rompería, o quizá ya lo había hecho. Y temía que el filo de los fragmentos rotos la dañara un poco más, si algo así era remotamente posible. Con todo, estaba <em>viva<em>, a pesar de las probabilidades, y respirando, aunque con dificultad, sintiendo el aire descender por su dañada y posteriormente reparada tráquea. Dolía un poco, no lo negaría, aún con los vendajes que cubrían la herida recién suturada; y un poco al respirar. _Especialmente _respirar. Pero poco recordaba de una vida sin dolor, y por ende debía significar que lo estaba. Viva, eso era. O de lo contrario no sentiría nada.

Suspirando, mantuvo sus ojos caramelo en el blanco e insulso techo. Quieta, inmóvil. Con su espalda contra el amarillento colchón de la cama del hospital y sintiendo la punta de algo punzante removerse bajo la piel de su muñeca. Sus dedos, rígidos, aferrando las sábanas blancas que cubrían parcialmente su cuerpo hasta la cintura, trazando pliegues sobre éstas. Clavando sus uñas, en vano, en la tela áspera y acartonada. Incapaz de moverse o ladear la cabeza para reconocer la presencia de una segunda persona en la habitación, a su derecha. Aun así, podía verlo sentado en la suya, e inmóvil también, con las manos vendadas y cerradas en puños sobre su regazo. Una bata verde pálido sin mangas. Y su rostro dirigido al frente, mirada perdida en el silencioso espacio. La boca de ella se tensó en una fina línea.

Llevaban tres días allí, desde que todo había concluido, y aún en el breve período de tiempo no había sido capaz de pasar más allá de las breves conversaciones casuales y dirigirse al tema que obviamente ambos intentaban bordear, al menos por ahora. Al menos hasta que les fuera posible. Y se habían vuelto tan condenadamente buenos en hacerlo, en bordear los centros, en eludir las cosas que eran importantes aunque accesorias que encontraba ahora el hábito particularmente difícil de romper. Por lo que generalmente permanecía un instante más así, recostada y recordándose de cómo respirar e intentando no hacerlo demasiado porque dolía, hasta que él se percataba de su estado de conciencia. Entonces decía algo cotidiano e intrascendente como "buenos días" y ella asentía y replicaba con lo mismo, voz contraída y seca e intercambiaban un par de palabras más. La mayor parte de ellas igual de irrelevantes o mera cortesía, y entonces se acostaba una vez más y fingía dormir. Porque encontraba que mirarlo era particularmente doloroso, especialmente _sus __ojos_.

Vacíos. Huecos y distantes. Despojados de su luz. Descoloridos y apagados. Los ojos de quien había ambicionado ver el futuro. Los ojos que habían perdido esa posibilidad. _No..._ Porque perdido implicaría algo que no era. Era inexacto usar esas palabras. Arrebatado era más acertado. Y apropiado. _Si..._ Absolutamente más apropiado. Inhaló una vez más, sintiendo el ardor al deslizarse la brisa por las paredes internas de su garganta y encogiéndose ligeramente ante éste. Sus dedos enterrándose aún más en las sábanas.

Él, al otro lado de la habitación, en otra cama completamente distinta y aún en posición sentada, exhaló –como si lo hiciera por ella, comprendiendo el malestar que le implicaba hacerlo- y ladeó parcialmente la cabeza en la dirección que sabía se encontraba. Aunque sin fijarse en nada. No podría hacerlo, así lo quisiera, de todas formas. Había creído que habría oscuridad tras sus párpados, una negrura infinita como la percibida al dormir. Y probablemente habría sido capaz de lidiar mejor con algo así. Pero no había negrura, o sensación de materialidad alguna, o nada. No había _nada_, de hecho. La nada misma materializada tras la fina capa de piel que eran sus párpados y que ahora encontraba particularmente inútiles. Absolutamente nada que contemplar o no hacerlo. Aún así, elegía mantener sus ojos la mayor parte del tiempo cerrados, sólo porque sabía que lo que fuera que se viera de ellos alteraba a su teniente primera y eso era algo que quería evidentemente evitar.

No era que Hawkeye hubiera dicho algo al respecto. Pero él la había oído de todas formas, inhalar bruscamente cuando atisbaba siquiera a vislumbrar por un segundo sus ojos. Cada vez. Y el sonido de algo enterrándose en las sábanas y plegándolas. Podía imaginarlo, aún cuando no podía vislumbrarlo, los dedos largos y delgados y ásperos de ella aferrándose con firmeza a la cama bajo suyo por algún tipo calma. Podía _sentirla_ allí, con él, en el mismo cuarto. Y en ocasiones permanecía la noche entera despierto sólo oyéndola respirar, ahora que podía oírla (como nunca antes lo había hecho), ahora que Hawkeye había vuelto a respirar. Y pasaba el día entero percibiendo cada sonido proveniente de ella, cada suave carraspeo de dolor y cada inhalación y exhalación y cada movimiento. Intentando correlacionar sus movimientos con las expresiones que recordaba de ella, en vano. Oírla difícilmente era como leerla, pero suponía que no habría más remedio para él que empezar a practicar y aprender cada sonido y descifrar por qué existía en ese preciso momento.

Lo que más odiaba de las circunstancias, apartando lo obvio, era no poder ver su expresión como antes. No poder verla en absoluto —Buenos días.

La imaginó asintiendo secamente y oyó —Buenos días —antes de perfilar su rostro más adecuadamente en la dirección de la que provenía el sonido. La voz. Que aún a pesar de los años le proveía cierta familiaridad y confianza.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —inquirió, sabiendo de antemano qué respondería a su pregunta. Siempre respondía lo mismo, después de todo, aún cuando él podía oírla respirando entrecortadamente por las noches y estaba seguro que Hawkeye lo sabía.

Se llevó una mano al vendaje en su cuello, cubriéndolo con la mano. Y reconociendo la acción inútil al instante. Él no podía verla. No podía ver _nada_. Su expresión se tornó distraída, y con lentitud volvió a posar su mano en su regazo, ahora que ella se había sentado también, sus ojos caoba perdidos en el espacio delante suyo —Perfectamente, coronel —su voz hueca. Carente de alguna certeza y firmeza real. Estaba diciendo las palabras de memoria y lo sabía.

—¿No te duele? —insistió.

Riza lo observó de reojo, apretando los dientes y tensando la mandíbula, y negó suavemente. No podía evitarlo, aún cuando el gesto no significara más nada —No es nada, realmente. Estaré bien.

Roy asintió —Es bueno oírlo —ladeando la mirada en la dirección opuesta, hacia la ventana que sabía se encontraba junto a la cama de él, poco más allá de la mesita auxiliar. La misma por la que sentía en ocasiones la calidez de los primeros rayos del sol, los cuales caían sobre él en aquel preciso instante. Aún así, preguntó—. ¿Cómo se encuentra el clima, teniente?

—Agradable, coronel —aseguró, mirando a través del cristal también, para luego observar la parte de atrás de la cabeza de él. Su expresión seria decayendo a una de tristeza. Había sucedido, realmente había sucedido. Estaba _ciego_. Sus uñas se clavaron en la palma de su mano—. No hay señales de que vaya a desmejorar.

Otro gesto de asentimiento —Es bueno saberlo también, teniente. Como sabe, no soy particularmente un hombre afín al clima lluvioso.

Habría sonreído en otra ocasión, frente a la auto-proclamación de su superior de ser un inútil bajo la lluvia, pero dadas las circunstancias no encontraba la capacidad para hacerlo. No con él en ese estado, especialmente por culpa de ella y su incapacidad de protegerlo —Así es, coronel. No lo he olvidado.

—Eso pensé. Después de todo, me lo recuerda seguido, teniente —sonrió. Aún así, ella no pudo suavizar siquiera su propia expresión. Sus hombros tensos. Y él debió de alguna forma u otra percibirlo, porque suspiró y se volvió en su dirección nuevamente—. Preferiría que no me tengas lástima. De todas las personas, tú deberías saber mejor que nadie que no es algo que necesite o desee. Me encuentro bien.

Separó los labios, insegura de tener palabras para responder. Lo sabía, Roy Mustang era un hombre orgulloso, en ocasiones demasiado para su propio bien, y ella sabía y había sabido perfectamente que su superior jamás desearía lástima de nadie, menos aún de ella. _Especialmente_ de ella. Después de todo, lo conocía mejor que nadie, mejor que sí misma y podía leerlo como a un libro abierto. Pero no era lástima lo que él había interpretado como tal. Era un duelo. El duelo que él parecía rehusarse a hacer por lo que había perdido. Por la luz de sus ojos y su futuro y la ambición por la que tanto había trabajado y por la que tanto había sacrificado hasta entonces. _Es__ cierto __que__ existe__ la__ posibilidad__ de __que__ un __día__ muera__ en __la__ calle__ como__ basura...__ pero__ aún__ así__ deseo __convertirme __en__ la__ piedra __angular__de__ esta__ nación.__ Seré __feliz __si__ puedo__ protegerlos__ a__ todos__ con __mis__ propias__ manos. __Siento__ haberte __contado __mi__ sueño __tan__ infantil._ Sus labios se presionaron firmemente en una tensa línea, cerrándose nuevamente. El solo recuerdo de aquella expresión que había tenido frente a la tumba de su padre, aquella mirada ingenua e idealista era más que suficiente para constreñirle a Riza un nudo en el estómago.

Finalmente se forzó a decir algo, pero el tono de tristeza alcanzó sus palabras, aún cuando intentó mantenerlo al margen —Tus ojos... —su superior se tensó en su propia cama. Su mano, con sus dedos índice y medio más extendidos que el resto, viajó hasta sus ojos. Las yemas de ambos posándose en su ceño.

Habían estado eludiendo la conversación, y lo sabían. Cuando ella lo había interrogado por primera vez, él solo la había cuestionado por sus heridas, y luego preguntado si aún podía pelear. Aún habían estado en medio de una situación crítica, después de todo. En medio de la batalla durante el día prometido y lamentarse entonces no sólo habría sido egoísta e imprudente sino que podría haber resultado en un riesgo para la vida de ambos también. Ella lo sabía perfectamente y él lo había hecho también. Además, Roy Mustang nunca había lidiado bien con la sensación de impotencia y de sentirse inútil y se había rehusado a hacerse a un lado y no ayudar. Él había sido uno de los que lo había comenzado todo, al fin y al cabo, y no podía sencillamente relajarse y dejar que todos hicieran el resto. No podía quedarse sentado y de brazos cruzados aguardando resultados. No era su estilo, mucho menos su naturaleza, y ya había sido bastante inútil en la guarida de aquel llamado _Padre_ por los homúnculos para continuar siéndolo por el resto de la batalla. Así que había tomado prestados los ojos de ella, sus ojos de halcón, si bien por un instante y había luchado, como siempre, con su teniente primera a su lado.

Ahora desvanecido el frenesí de la batalla, nada de eso tenía importancia o valor alguno. El que hubiera perdido sus ojos era un hecho irrefutable, uno con el que eventualmente tendría que lidiar. Pero de momento, por el instante, sólo quería sentarse allí y oírla respirar. Saberla viva. Y recordar cómo había lucido cuando aún había podido vislumbrarla con sus propios ojos —Si... Es un imprevisto, ciertamente.

Y ella iba a decir algo, responderle que estaba minimizando los daños, que estaba postergando lo inevitable y que no necesitaba actuar de esa forma. No frente a ella, que ya lo había visto derramar lágrimas en el pasado. Como si tuviera todo en absoluto control, como si no hubiera nada de que preocuparse o que repensar. Pero no pudo. Las palabras se atoraron en su dolorida garganta cercenada. Y recientemente reparada. Y en ese instante la puerta se abrió. Dejando paso a una joven enfermera que cargaba una bandeja con comida para su superior únicamente. Hawkeye no podía tragar nada aún, después de todo, así que toda alimentación requerida para vivir era suministrada por vía intravenosa a diferencia de él que recibía su dotación de comida cada día.

La joven saludó amablemente —Buenos días—depositó la bandeja en la mesita junto a la cama de él, revisó todo y se marchó. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí sin más palabras que un breve y conciso, "luego vendré a buscar la vajilla", para finalmente desaparecer. Roy, deslizando sus piernas y colgándolas al costa de su cama, tanteó por el tenedor y suspiró. Sonrisa en los labios cuando finalmente halló el plateado objeto.

—Aparentemente, teniente. La ceguera es una cualidad que aleja a las mujeres —no era tonto, después de todo. Había notado, sin lugar a dudas, cómo las enfermeras ya no coqueteaban con él ni le dirigían más que breves palabras amables de cortesía. No las culpaba, por otra parte, ¿qué mujer en su sano juicio querría involucrarse con un hombre dependiente que debería cuidar siempre debido a su incapacidad? Aún con su apariencia atractiva y aún con su título estatal y su posición en la milicia (la cual probablemente no podría mantener tampoco) continuaba siendo sólo un hombre de 30 años, no necesariamente joven, y ciego.

Ella lo observó por un segundo intentar torpemente pinchar un trozo de carne con el objeto y suspiró, hombros abatidos —Apreciaría que no haga ese tipo de comentarios, coronel.

Él se detuvo, sin haber aún pinchado nada de su alimento, oyendo el sonido de sábanas deslizándose y del peso de un cuerpo variando sobre el colchón y luego el sordo sonido de un par de pies descalzos entrando en contacto con el suelo. _Uno,__dos,__tres__pasos_. Seguido del sonido de un par de ruedas detrás. Probablemente de aquello que sostenía el suero de su teniente primera. Finalmente, se detuvo frente a él. Unos largos y delgados dedos cubriendo los anchos de él —Por favor, permíteme.

Él asintió, y dejó ir el tenedor. Resintiendo la ausencia del calor del contacto de la mano de ella sobre la suya en el instante en que Riza se retrajo, sosteniendo el objeto en manos. Sus ojos caoba escaneando el plato por el mejor trozo de carne —Abra la boca, por favor.

Obedeciendo, separó sus labios con cautela y permitió el ingreso del alimento que ella le proveía. Masticando y tragando con calma. Una arrogante sonrisa en los labios —¿Sabe, teniente? Si hubiera sabido que consentiría esto, hubiera usado la carta de la incapacidad mucho tiempo atrás-

Su comentario interrumpiéndose cuando otro trozo de alimento fue bruscamente introducido en la boca de él, forzándolo a silenciarse. Aún cuando no podía verla, imaginaba que su teniente primera estaría dedicándole una mirada de dureza, claramente poco complacida con sus palabras —No es gracioso, coronel—su voz firme, aunque había un ligero temblor bajo ésta. Uno perfectamente enmascarado tras la seriedad de su voz.

Pero uno que él percibió al instante. Exhaló —Si... Lo sé —una breve pausa en que, con ayuda de ella, bebió un sorbo de agua. La mano de Hawkeye una vez más guiando la suya—. Lamento haberme convertido en una carga. Tanto como lamento no haber sido de gran ayuda en una situación tan crítica como la que nos encontrábamos... Al final de todo, creo que tenías razón, y Acero también, realmente soy un _inútil_...

Riza frunció el entrecejo, observando la expresión consternada de él y la forma en que su mano había ido ahora a cubrir su boca, sus dedos pulgar e índice separados de los restantes tres y cubriendo particularmente la zona bajo su nariz. Una pequeña gota perlada de sudor corriendo por el costado de su frente —No creo que sea un inútil, coronel. Y no creo que lo haya sido entonces tampoco —voz severa.

Él alzó su rostro hacia ella (incluso cuando no podía verla), que aún permanecía de pie delante de él y separada por la mesita que contenía su comida —Sólo porque tenía a mi valiosa subordinada conmigo. Guiándome. Siendo mis ojos.

Inhalando profundamente, alzó sus manos y posicionó sus dedos tentativamente contra la cumbre de sus pómulos. Sus yemas contra la curva ósea cubierta de pálida y tersa piel. Y en el instante en que lo hizo, la sintió tensarse. Aún así, comenzó a deslizar sus dedos suavemente por su rostro, reconociendo cada curva y cumbre y cada depresión y cada línea de su semblante. Sus largas pestañas doradas, aleteando contra sus nudillos, el liso puente de su pequeña nariz, sus párpados, los cuales cerró cuando sus dedos inspeccionaron con cautela por encima de sus ojos, sus facciones perfectamente marcadas, tensas, estrictas, aunque ligeramente suavizadas en aquel preciso instante, y sus labios. _Oh,__ Dios._Sus labios. Negó para sí, deteniendo ese tren de pensamiento en el preciso instante y descendiendo un poco más a su cuello. Sus yemas entrando en contacto con la áspera textura de las gasas que recubrían la herida. Se detuvo.

Su garganta constriñéndose cruelmente alrededor del nudo que acababa de formársele. _Coronel,__ no __es __necesario __que __realice__ una __transmutación__ humana._ Inhaló una vez más, bruscamente, percatándose por primera vez del sutil aroma en el aire. Jabón y pólvora. Su teniente primera olía, como siempre, a jabón y pólvora; desde que se había unido al ejército. Desde que habían vuelto a encontrarse. Y si lo pensaba detenidamente tenía sentido. Riza era una mujer práctica, en todo sentido, siempre priorizando lo esencial sobre lo accesorio. Siempre priorizando lo necesario sobre lo superfluo. Y siempre armada allí donde fuera. De hecho, y desde que tenía memoria, siempre había sido así, práctica. Incluso cuando era más joven. Las mujeres de las que había crecido rodeado, Madame Christmas, y las empleadas del bar, todas solían embadurnarse el rostro con capas y capas de maquillaje, labios rojos, espesas pestañas de rimel negro y todo aquello que permitiera resaltar e incluso hacerlas lucir mayores. Así como solían usar perfumes, algunos baratos y otros extremadamente caros, para cada ocasión. Incluso a una temprana edad.

Riza, en cambio, siempre había portado su rostro tal y como era, fresco y completamente al natural. Desde que tenía memoria, desde que la había conocido por primera vez. Y siempre había olido a nada más que tierra húmeda y hierba fresca. Si lo había hecho por falta de recursos o preferencia, nunca había sabido. Aún así, había encontrado placentero el cambio. De hecho, le había agradado, y a la vez se había sentido intrigado. No lo negaría. Y aún entonces, de vez en cuando, podía atrapar un atisbo de ese aroma a hierbas emanando de ella, bajo la pólvora y la sangre seca, y se sentía joven otra vez. De hecho, le recordaba a la vez en que la había vislumbrado por primera vez. Con su cabello corto y su expresión seria, aunque ligeramente curiosa, y su casa empobrecida y su padre arriba en el despacho olvidándose completamente de su existencia. No lo había sabido entonces y sinceramente no había sabido qué esperar tampoco. Pero había estado determinado a aprender alquimia y por lo que había investigado, Hawkeye era posiblemente la mejor persona para enseñarle. Para instruirlo en ésta y darle las herramientas para consumar su sueño. Por esa razón, había empacado todo en una modesta maleta, se había despedido de Madame Christmas en una estación y había abordado el primer tren con rumbo a la ciudad en que sabía habitaba el hombre.

A medida que el tren se había ido acercando al lugar, Roy había comprendido su primer error. No se trataba de una ciudad, como ciudad del Este donde Madame tenía su bar ni Central, atestado de personas y edificios y autos y ruido. No, se había tratado de un pueblo, y uno pequeño eso era. Considerablemente pequeño. Aún así, no había dejado que eso o nada lo desanimara. Y había continuado el resto del viaje en tren con el codo sobre la ventanilla, la mejilla presionada perezosamente sobre el puño cerrado y sus ojos negros siguiendo el campestre panorama que iba apareciendo al otro lado del cristal, mientras su flequillo azabache se mecía suavemente con la gentil brisa que ingresaba de una ventanilla abierta dos asientos más adelante.

Y se habría preguntado qué clase de hombre sería Berthold Hawkeye. Y si lograría que lo aceptara como su aprendiz y accediera a enseñarle todo lo que supiera de alquimia. No lo sabía, por supuesto. Pero Madame le había enseñado modales y códigos de conducta y le había enseñado a ser un buen hombre y carismático también. A hablar con elocuencia para obtener lo que deseara en la vida y hasta el momento las cosas le habían resultado considerablemente bien. Con todo, no pretendía confiarse demasiado. Porque aún cuando vistiera y actuara en similitud a como lo hacía un adulto, no lo era. De hecho, acababa de cumplir sus 16 años. Y Roy estaba perfectamente conciente de ello. Sólo que sabía disimularlo con clase.

Suspiró, sintiendo el tren dar un traqueteo y detenerse junto a una pequeña estación vieja y completamente vacía. Con la pintura descascarada también y sólo una banca de madera contra la misma, junto al andén, aunque lo suficientemente alejada para evitar accidentes. Y un tanque de agua oxidado. _No __hay __nadie_. Pensó, notando lo desierto que se encontraba el lugar, y notando también que era el único en bajar allí. Aún así, tomó su maleta, la levantó con esfuerzo del piso del tren y caminó hasta la puerta, descendiendo finalmente y volteándose a ver la locomotora pitar y expeler humo negro hacia el limpio y puro aire del campo y comenzar a andar. Poco a poco. Hasta desaparecer completamente. Una vez lo hizo, se volvió a la estación. _No,__ nadie. _Confirmó. Y asiendo firmemente la manija de la maleta, comenzó a caminar. Alguien en el pueblo sabría donde vivía el alquimista Hawkeye. Ciertamente alguien debía hacerlo. Después de todo, y por lo que había leído, era un habilidoso alquimista.

Como todo pueblo campestre, las casas estaban relativamente esparcidas y no había ningún camino pavimentado que recorrer. La hierba, seca por el arribo del otoño y poblada de hojas doradas, anaranjadas y carmesí, se extendía a ambos lados irregularmente. Una precaria valla de madera rodeando el camino y asegurándolo para evitar, posiblemente, que los niños cayeran por allí. Abajo, por otra parte, no llevaba a otro lugar que un pequeño cementerio. Con árboles desnudos y lápidas aquí y allá distribuidas irregularmente sobre la superficie seca y envueltas y protegidas por el camino más alto que Roy recorría en aquel momento. Viendo finalmente a alguien desde que había arribado allí, se detuvo. Acercándose a la mujer con paso calmo y sosteniendo aún en su mano derecha su valija.

—Uh... Disculpe... —dijo, tentativamente pero haciéndose oír. La mujer lo observó y luego a la maleta y posiblemente no le tomó más de un segundo unir los puntos y darse cuenta de que aquella persona no era de allí. Roy, ignorando la expresión curiosa de la mujer, dejó suavemente la maleta sobre la tierra y metió su mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, removiendo un pequeño papel doblado prolijamente—. ¿Sabría usted indicarme la dirección en que se encuentra la casa del alquimista... Berthold Hawkeye?

Inmediatamente, la expresión curiosa de la mujer se tornó ligeramente tensa y casi austera. Se preguntó si habría habido un error en lo que había dicho o si la habría ofendido de alguna manera pero finalmente concluyó que probablemente era el tipo de lugar en que los alquimistas no eran particularmente bienvenidos. La alquimia era ciencia, alteración de la materia, y los sectores rurales difícilmente tenían una mente lo suficientemente abierta para comprenderlo, mucho menos aceptarlo. Y seguramente ese era el caso. O Berthold Hawkeye simplemente no era un hombre bienvenido.

—¿Para qué buscas a ese hombre solitario? —preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo y deteniendo en seco su acción de rastrillar las hojas del camino—. ¿Eres un alquimista?

Guardó el papel en su bolsillo y negó con la cabeza, tomando la maleta una vez más —No, madame. Pero tengo intenciones de convertirme en su discípulo. Eso es, si me acepta —explicó, sinceramente.

La mujer torció el gesto, comenzando a rastrillar las hojas nuevamente —No contaría con eso. El hombre difícilmente sale de su casa ya, o de su estudio, por lo que tengo entendido. Hace demasiado ya que no pisa el pueblo —ojeó al muchacho. Al ver que no tenía intenciones de rendirse en su averiguación, continuó—. Aún así, si quieres intentarlo, es la última casa al final del pueblo.

Roy inclinó su cabeza cortésmente —Muchas gracias, madame —y se despidió, comenzando a recorrer el camino con paso calmo. Al menos ya tenía una idea de qué vida llevaba Berthold Hawkeye. Y por lo que sabía, era un hombre recluido y solitario. No era una sorpresa, por otro lado, había oído de muchos alquimistas que optaban por apartarse de los lugares poblados para dedicarse al estudio e investigación de la alquimia. Aparentemente el hombre no era la excepción. Aún así, y aunque pareciera todavía más difícil acceder a Berthold Hawkeye, lo lograría. Estaba determinado a hacerlo. No había viajado desde Ciudad del Este hasta allí por nada y ciertamente no se iría con las manos vacías.

Volviendo a remover el papel de su bolsillo, leyó el nombre y observó la mencionada casa que acababa de aparecer frente a sus ojos. Ciertamente no era... como la había imaginado. Seguro, era una casa grande de dos plantas y un ático, grande y espaciosa, pero todo esplendor que alguna vez habría poseído lo había ido consumiendo el tiempo. De hecho parecía... abandonada. Lúgubre inclusive. Con la blanca pared oscurecida aquí y allá por la humedad y los ladrillos que separan ambas plantas descoloridos y las tejas rojas faltantes en el techo. Así como los hierbajos del jardín que alcanzaban sus rodillas, evidentemente por haber sido descuidados por demasiado tiempo. Con todo, parecía parcialmente razonable de un hombre que vivía solo y dedicaba su vida y su completa rutina a la alquimia. Aún así, no parecía ser el lugar correcto.

Manteniendo ciertas reservas, de todas formas, se acercó a la entrada tras haber subido tres pequeños escalones chirriantes de madera y se detuvo frente a la puerta. Dorso del puño en el aire y listo para ser golpeado. Tomando aire, una, dos veces, golpeó. Un golpe seco y firme. Y luego otro. Y se detuvo. Aguardando a que alguien abriera. _Nadie._Observó, alzando la vista. La casa ciertamente parecía desierta. Quizá la mujer se habría equivocado, o quizá Berthold Hawkeye habría abandonado el pueblo tiempo atrás y no lo habría sabido o quizá simplemente le había dado una indicación incorrecta porque se trataba de un aspirante a alquimista. De una forma u otra, claramente no parecía ser el lugar. No obstante, tocó una segunda vez y, tras aguardar unos instantes, se resignó y dio media vuelta. Regresaría al pueblo y preguntaría a la próxima persona que viera. Si, eso haría. Definitivamente no se regresaría al Este con las manos vacías. Madame Christmas no lo aceptaría. _No __te __perdonaré,__ pequeño__ Roy,__ si__ regresas __con __las __manos __vacías._ Sonrió de lado, ciertamente no estaría complacida.

Sin embargo, cuando iba a dar un paso hacia el primer escalón para comenzar a descenderlos, la puerta se abrió tras él. Deteniéndolo en seco. Volviéndose a la puerta, se preparó para enfrentar al hombre en cuestión, pero se sorprendió de ver en su lugar a una joven, posiblemente un año o dos menor a él, sosteniendo la puerta abierta y observándolo seriamente aunque con ligera curiosidad. Sus grandes ojos caramelo fijos en él, inquisitivos. Aún para alguien tan joven, notó Roy, la muchacha tenía una mirada considerablemente firme y penetrante. O quizá solo era él... —Ah... —comenzó, inseguro de qué decir, y removió el papel una vez más de su bolsillo— Creo que cometí un error respecto a la casa, buscaba al alquimista Berthold Hawkeye.

Los ojos de ella, fijos, se abrieron ligeramente. A duras penas visible. Y entonces negó con la cabeza, hombros tensos. Y Roy notó, al pasar, que llevaba el cabello sumamente corto y desmechado en la nuca. Y que era posiblemente el cabello rubio más brillante que jamás había visto en su vida, aún cuando varias de las chicas de Madame Christmas eran de hecho rubias. Y que aquella persona de pequeña complexión, fuera quien fuera, parecía terriblemente más adulta que él, aún a su corta edad —No. No te equivocas —su voz incluso la hacía sonar como tal. Calma y colecta.

Roy parpadeó, no creyendo su suerte —¿Entonces el alquimista Hawkeye vive aquí?

Asintiendo secamente, se apartó aún más del paso, abriendo un poco más la puerta para él y dedicó una breve mirada en dirección a la escalera —Así es.

Y entonces, había extendido la mano, con una expresión confiada, sonrisa segura y ojos determinados y la había sostenido en el aire —Roy. Roy Mustang —educadamente. Esperando una respuesta. O que ella le estrechara la mano.

Aún así, no lo hizo. Simplemente hizo otro breve asentimiento y replicó —Riza Hawkeye —abriendo la puerta de par en par e indicándole con la mano hacia las escaleras—. Mi padre se encuentra arriba.

Parpadeando por segunda vez, musitó —¿Cómo...? —ciertamente él no había dado a saber sus motivos para estar allí, o las razones por las que buscaba al alquimista Hawkeye. Simplemente había dicho que intentaba contactar con él. Y ella le había abierto la puerta de par en par, autorizándolo a ingresar.

Pero aún entonces, su vista ya era aguda, y no había pasado por alto los libros de alquimia sobresaliendo de las cosas que cargaba. Algunos títulos que su padre conservaba incluso en su propia biblioteca. Libros que estaban más allá de su propia comprensión. Después de todo, ella no tenía el menor interés en la alquimia ni habilidad para ésta. Además, Roy Mustang, como se había llamado, no era el primero en intentarlo —El estudio de mi padre se encuentra tras la primer puerta a la derecha.

Asintiendo cordialmente, dio un paso tentativo al interior. Viéndola de reojo cerrar la puerta tras él. Estaba delgada, quizá demasiado delgada, y eso no parecía ser particularmente saludable. No obstante, no era su derecho el de juzgar y ciertamente no tenía idea de cómo vivían allí el día a día. Él era un extraño, un entrometido en su casa y rutina y por ende no se sorprendía de ser tomado como tal. Aún así, se rehusaba a dejar sus modales de lado —Ah... Muchas gracias —hizo otro breve gesto de asentimiento y siguió el camino indicado. Mirando atrás solo para ver que la joven muchacha ya había desaparecido. Tan rápidamente que por un instante había creído que la había imaginado.

Volviendo la vista al frente, se detuvo frente a la puerta y golpeó, tragando el nudo de su garganta. Una voz, gruesa y rasposa, respondió desde el interior —Adelante.

Girando el pomo, ingresó, sosteniendo su valija en una mano y enderezándose decididamente. Sus ojos negros posándose inmediatamente en el hombre sentado tras el escritorio. Junto a la puerta había una biblioteca, atestada de libros de alquimia, que alcanzaba el rincón y se extendía por gran parte de la otra pared también. Y en medio de la habitación, de espaldas a los libros, permanecía un viejo escritorio de madera tallada y arduamente trabajada. Una superficie llena de papeles y trazos, trazos del hombre que permanecía sentado sobre la silla de madera igualmente labrada y encorvado como un cuervo sobre lo que fuera que estuviera leyendo y escribiendo. Tenía varios libros abiertos también, y Roy pudo vislumbrar, aún desde la puerta donde permanecía de pie e inmóvil, un complejo círculo de transmutación. El hombre, por otra parte, parecía también parte de la habitación. Anciano y demacrado, demasiado posiblemente para su edad, con su largo cabello rubio oscuro cayendo por sus hombros cubiertos, su nariz ganchuda y su expresión cansada. _Demasiado__ cansada_. Notó.

Y se preguntó cuando habría sido la última vez que habría abandonado dicha habitación. O su trabajo respecto a la alquimia en pos de alimento o un momento con su hija en paz. Pero antes de poder detenerse demasiado en ello, notó los ojos gris oscuro del alquimista sobre su persona. Inclinando cortésmente la cabeza, extendió su mano al hombre —Roy Mustang —y se presentó adecuadamente.

Pero el hombre sólo observó la mano por un instante, sin tendérsela, y se volvió a sus papeles, trazando algo en una hoja. Un garabato, parte de un círculo de transmutación o una fórmula —¿Qué motivos te traen aquí?

Resignado, Roy bajó la mano. Aparentemente nadie estaba demasiado complacido de tenerlo allí. Pero había viajado desde tan lejos, recorrido tanto, y simplemente no se rendiría con facilidad. Por lo que, inclinando la cabeza una vez más soltó sus intenciones de manera frontal —Quisiera que me hiciera su discípulo. Eso es, si me acepta.

Hawkeye lo miró de reojo. Su semblante arrugado, serio y estoico —¿Por qué debería?

—Porque... —repitió, desconcertado. Su mente completamente en blanco. Tenía un sueño, una ambición y una razón para estar haciendo todo aquello. Y, sin embargo, no encontraba forma de trasmitírselo al hombre delante suyo. De aspecto demacrado pero aún lo suficientemente intimidante para cohibirlo parcialmente.

Hawkeye negó con la cabeza, dejando la pluma calmamente sobre la superficie —No tomo discípulos —y se volvió a su trabajo, comenzando a leer una página de las que tenía abiertas—. Cierra la puerta al salir, mi hija te guiará a la salida.

Dubitativo, retrocedió un paso y abandonó la habitación, cerrando –tal y como le habían ordenado- la puerta al salir. Y descendiendo inmediatamente después la escalera, sólo para detenerse al pie de ésta con la maleta aún en mano. Inmóvil. _¿Fallé?_ Semblante en blanco —Ah... Maldición... —se quejó, ladeando la cabeza y observando escaleras arriba. Se había tomado el tiempo y el trabajo de ir hasta allí, había abordado un tren y descendido en el pueblo solo para aquello y ¿había fallado? Era ridículo. Él rara vez se rendía. Pero simplemente había quedado en blanco frente al hombre. Suspiró. Y se dejó caer en el primer escalón, soltando la maleta y colgando su cabeza decepcionado. Sus codos sobre sus rodillas.

Sólo se percató de que no se encontraba sólo cuando una voz calma y colecta se hizo oír en el vacío —¿Se encuentra bien, Mustang-san?

Él alzó la vista y parpadeó. Por un instante se había olvidado de la hija del hombre, se había olvidado de que la casa no se encontraba realmente desierta, aún cuando lo aparentara —Me rechazó —estableció. Y entonces comprendió, por la expresión seria de ella, que no era realmente una novedad—. Hace eso seguido, ¿cierto?

La joven muchacha asintió secamente —Me temo que sí —después de todo, su padre difícilmente se interesaba en otra cosa que no fuera su investigación. A aquellas alturas, ni siquiera ella misma le suscitaba algún tipo de interés. Por lo que pasaba el tiempo encerrado en su estudio trabajando arduamente sin detenerse. Mascullando fórmulas y algoritmos y trazando un círculo tras otro, uno más complejo que el anterior, y sólo aceptando la comida que ella llevaba a su estudio por las noches. Ninguna persona, nadie hasta el momento, había logrado siquiera distraerlo un poco de su alquimia, no lo suficiente para interesarlo. Menos aún para tomarlo de discípulo—. Mi padre... sólo está interesado en su investigación.

Y aunque lo dijo, omitió que en las noches podía oírlo murmurar cosas para sí complacido, garabatear una y otra vez hasta que sus dedos desistían y omitió mencionar también que la forma en que sus ojos parecían abstraídos y él poseído la asustaban ligeramente. Aquella persona era un completo desconocido, después de todo. Y aquello era sólo mera cortesía.

—Me preguntó por qué quería aprender alquimia—musitó, colgando su cabeza una vez más— y simplemente me quedé en blanco —alzó la vista, preguntándose por qué demonios le estaba contando todo aquello a aquella persona. Concedido, estaba frustrado y necesitaba expeler algo de vapor o de lo contrario podría combustionar espontáneamente, si algo así era remotamente posible. Sin mencionar que si regresaba con las manos vacías Madame Christmas no lo perdonaría. _No_. Él mismo no se perdonaría—. Ah... lo lamento —se excusó, finalmente poniéndose de pie y tomando su maleta, sacudiéndose el pantalón con la mano libre—. Estoy aburriéndote, ¿cierto? Yo mismo puedo guiarme hasta la salida —y, sin decir más, se marchó. Sólo deteniéndose en la entrada para observar la desvencijada casa de dos plantas. Sus ojos negros clavándose en la ventana correspondiente al estudio del hombre.

Sin embargo, tomó la determinación de no rendirse. Y no lo haría. Regresaría al día siguiente, con la respuesta, y si no aceptaba verlo lo haría al día siguiente. Y al siguiente. Y al siguiente. Hasta que lo aceptara como su discípulo. Hasta que aceptara enseñarle alquimia. Lo haría, una y otra vez de ser necesario, hasta alcanzar su objetivo. Después de todo, tenía un sueño, y aquel sólo era el primer paso. Si fallaba allí, si fallaba en darlo, ¿qué clase de hombre sería? ¿En qué clase de hombre se convertiría? Porque ciertamente no había forma de que alcanzara su sueño si se rendía tan fácilmente. Y rendirse era algo que Roy Mustang se rehusaba a hacer. De momento, por otra parte, debía encontrar un lugar dónde pasar la noche.

Desgraciadamente, el pueblo era demasiado pequeño para tener una posada donde alojarse y las personas del lugar no parecían ser particularmente amables con los alquimistas. O aspirantes a alquimistas en su caso. O quizá era porque simplemente había ido allí en busca de Berthold Hawkeye y los habitantes no parecían tener demasiado aprecio por el hombre tampoco. De una forma u otra, no había lugar alguno en que pasar la noche y ésta ya había caído antes incluso de que lo hubiera podido percibir. Suspirando, observó la estación de tren a la que había arribado tras dar varias vueltas por el pueblo y dejó caer la cabeza. Caminando hasta el banco y acomodándose en éste, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y piernas cruzadas también. El banco apenas lo albergaba completamente y la madera no era cómoda en absoluto pero tendría que conformarse con ello por esa noche. Por lo que sacando un libro se dispuso a leerlo hasta caer en el más profundo sueño.

Tomando con su mano el lomo del libro apartó las páginas abiertas de su rostro. Parpadeando encandilado por la luz solar –que el libro había estado cubriendo y apartando de su rostro hasta el momento- y bostezó. Enderezándose y sentándose para examinar los alrededores. Su cabello azabache despeinado aún más alborotado de lo normal. Debía ser temprano, supuso, porque no parecía haber nadie fuera de las casas aún. No obstante, podía sentir el agradable aroma a comida proviniendo del interior de las mismas. Desde las ventanas abiertas. Su estómago rugió. Era la hora del desayuno, después de todo, y no había almorzado ni cenado el día anterior. No obstante, lo ignoró. Roy Mustang era una persona de prioridades, y su prioridad de momento era volver a ir a casa de los Hawkeye y convencer a Berthold Hawkeye de hacerlo su discípulo. Sólo entonces, sólo después de haber visitado nuevamente el lugar, podría preocuparse por comer. Quizá comprar algo en alguna panadería y beber una taza de café.

Sin necesidad de pedir indicaciones esta vez, se condujo cargando su maleta nuevamente a la casa desvencijada que había visitado el día anterior. Y como el día anterior, la casa de los Hawkeye parecía no solo completamente vacía sino deshabitada. Abandonada. Salvo por la ventana abierta del segundo piso de la cual ondeaban suavemente unas cortinas amarillentas. El estudio del hombre. Inhaló, esta vez lo lograría. Lograría convertirse en el aprendiz de Berthold Hawkeye. Sólo necesitaba ser firme como siempre lo era. Y manifestar sus intenciones claramente. Si, ésta vez lo lograría.

Golpeó. Una, dos veces. Con el dorso de su puño y aguardó. Sintiendo la puerta chirriar y abrirse delante suyo. Y como el día previo, la hija de pequeña complexión y cabello corto del alquimista apareció tras ésta, sosteniendo la puerta. Con expresión calma y controlada, salvo por la ligera curiosidad en sus grandes ojos caoba. Supuso que no habría creído que volvería, que se rendiría y marcharía. Probablemente como el resto que había ido allí a solicitar a su padre que lo tomara como su discípulo. Pero él no era como el resto, o pretendía no serlo, pretendía marcar una diferencia, y por ende no podía desistir tan fácilmente.

Inclinando la cabeza cortésmente, y absteniéndose esta vez de tender la mano dado que parecía ser en vano, dijo —Buenos días. Vengo a ver a tu padre.

Riza, asintiendo, se apartó y le indicó que pasara —En su estudio —no apartando los ojos de la maleta que había traído el día previo y que aún traía. ¿Acaso había pasado la noche en el pueblo? ¿Dónde? Dudaba seriamente que alguien hubiera sido lo suficientemente hospitalario para darle un lugar dónde dormir, especialmente si sabían que aquel muchacho era un aprendiz de alquimista. Suspiró. ¿Acaso deseaba tanto convertirse en el discípulo de su padre? ¿Por qué? ¿Con qué propósito? Su padre ya no era siquiera una sombra de lo que una vez había sido, y claramente sólo veía su investigación. ¿Qué beneficio podía obtener alguien como él de alguien como su padre?

Aún así, simplemente lo observó ascender los escalones una vez más y desaparecer tras la puerta del estudio de su padre. El hombre, de reojo, observó al muchacho una vez más de pie en la entrada de la habitación. Sus ojos negros llenos de determinación —¿Qué-

—Quiero usar la alquimia para el bien de las personas —aseguró, firme. Con porte impecable y alzando el mentón. Se sentía pequeño, realmente. Al lado del hombre. Y se sentía como el niño ingenuo que realmente era. Pero para su suerte era perfectamente capaz de disimular que así se sentía y actuar solemnemente—. Quiero aprender alquimia para poder usarla para el bien de la gente. Es por eso que tomé la decisión de aprender. Y es por eso que viajé de Ciudad del Este hasta aquí.

Berthold enarcó una ceja y luego se volvió pensativo a sus papeles. Y por un instante, un breve instante, depositó la pluma calmamente sobre su escritorio, sobre la pila de pergaminos y dibujos y libros esparcidos por la superficie y exhaló —Eventualmente tendré que dejar mi investigación en manos de alguien —masculló para sí. No era tonto ni pretendía serlo. Estaba envejeciendo, pereciendo lentamente. Estaba enfermo y no había nada que pudiera revertir el proceso que sabía estaba ocurriendo en su cuerpo en aquellos momentos. Y aquel muchacho, en cierta forma, le recordaba a sí mismo. Lo había hecho desde el primer instante en que había puesto un pie allí y había creído, su bien por un momento, que podía ser el adecuado. Sin embargo, su respuesta lo había decepcionado. La que acababa de proveer, por otro lado, era lo que había estado esperando oír. Él también había dicho esas palabras, creído en la alquimia como medio para servir a los demás. Él también había sido joven e idealista. Y aún cuando había terminado de esa forma, aún cuando no hubiera resultado bien, todavía era lo suficientemente capaz de vislumbrar un atisbo de lo que había sido antes de perderse completamente. Lo que había sido una vez. Y el joven delante suyo le recordaba parcialmente a eso. Además, necesitaría que alguien cuidara de su hija cuando él ya no estuviera. E incluso ahora, dado que sabía que la estaba descuidando como no debería, y el hombre en su puerta parecía lo suficientemente decente y capaz para hacerse cargo de las dos. De su hija y la investigación. Aunque sólo quizá.

Suspiró, cubriéndose la mano para toser —Bien. Lo acepto —tosió una vez más—. Empezaremos mañana.

Roy asintió, conteniendo la sonrisa triunfal y forzándose a sí mismo a lucir serio y solemne —Gracias, Hawkeye-sensei —inclinó la cabeza—. Trabajaré duro —aseguró, y sin decir más salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Relajándose finalmente una vez afuera. Descendiendo ahora con calma los escalones, se detuvo una vez más al pie de la escalera. Su sonrisa ampliándose al percatarse de la silenciosa presencia de la hija de su nuevo sensei. Y no supo por qué, no supo qué lo impulsó a comentar su triunfo a la joven muchacha desconocida, salvo que de alguna forma la percibió confiable. O quizá simplemente había querido comentárselo a alguien, dado que ni Madame ni las empleadas del bar se encontraban allí, y ella había sido la casual transeúnte en su paso. De una forma u otra, había sonreído —Lo logré —ahora podía ver el camino abriéndose bajo sus pies. Su sueño finalmente dejaba de ser sólo eso. Un sueño. Y él lo haría realidad.

Suspirando, sintió algo húmedo deslizarse por entre sus dedos, debajo de sus yemas. Hacia abajo. Corriendo como una cascada entre las cumbres de los pómulos bajo sus manos y hacia los labios y hacia el delicado mentón en el cual terminaba el rostro que tenía perfectamente grabado en la mente aún cuando ya no pudiera verlo. Observarlo. Admirarlo. Y se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría apretando los labios en una firme línea –conteniéndose e intentando mantener la compostura-, cuánto llevaría constriñendo su garganta para evitar que algún sonido saliera, incluso cuando debía estarle doliendo terriblemente, y cuánto llevaría conteniéndose por la sanidad mental de él. Lo sabía, Riza Hawkeye era fuerte, y a veces, sentía que debía serlo por lo dos.

—Coronel, creo que está empezando a llover —su voz considerablemente contenida. Firme. Y casi colecta, aunque no del todo. Algo estaba... _mal_, y él lo sabía. Pero estaba bien también, ya no tenían que pretender más. Ya no tenían que fingir que todo estaba bien cuando nada lo estaba. Ya no tenía que fingir por él fortaleza.

Después de todo, él era la persona en quien Hawkeye confiaba para mostrarse vulnerable. Y ella lo era para él. Esos eran ellos, al fin y al cabo, y nada había cambiado con los años. No realmente —Si... eso creo, teniente. Eso creo.


	2. Cosas tan triviales

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, en absoluto.**

2/26 (Epílogo incluído)

¡Hola a todos/as! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como prometí, heme aquí subiendo el segundo capítulo de ésta nueva historia, que espero disfruten. Primero que nada, quería agradecerles a todas las personas que decidieron darle una oportunidad e hicieron clic en mi historia y leyeron, ¿siendo optimista?, todo el capítulo y aún tienen ganas de leer más.** Gracias**. Pero, más sentidamente, quisiera agradecerles a todos/as quienes me dejaron tan bonitos reviews, aún cuando me tomó un siglo volver con ésta nueva historia y posiblemente no era merecedora de su tan cálida bienvenida. **Mil, mil gracias**. De verdad.

A: **Rukia Kurosaki-Chan **(Me alegra que te haya gustado el comienzo, espero que el resto te siga gustando), **Sangito** (si, creo que es una parte interesante de la relación de ambos y tanto en el manga como en el anime sólo vemos el funeral del padre de Riza, pensé que sería interesante profundizar ahí. Gracias, espero te guste), **Inma** (me hace tan feliz que llames por un nombre tan bonito "calidad" mi obsesión por la correcta gramática y ortografía =P. ¡Gracias, de verdad! Y acuerdo contigo en lo de las historias que quedan sin ser continuadas. Es frustrante, y uno pierde el hilo. Por eso decidí hacer esto, cuando empecé a escribir), **HoneyHawkeye** (¡eres tan amable! De verdad, muchas gracias), **KB. 16** (Gracias. Y si, ya van varias personas que me dijeron lo del listón... =) Espero que ésta también les parezca entretenida) , **Andyhaikufma** (no sabes cuán feliz me hizo tu review. Y estoy de acuerdo, yo tampoco encontré mucho sobre el momento en que Roy se queda sin vista. Leí algún que otro One-Shot en inglés pero de eso no pasaba, así que pensé intentarlo. En cuanto a lo del momento en que se conocieron, yo había escrito el primer capítulo cuando tú comenzaste a subir tu historia y dije, ¡ja! las grandes mentes piensan iguales (o eso dice el dicho, en mi caso puedo asegurar que mi mente es planamente promedio =P), y me alegro que te haya gustado), **laura-eli89 **(me alegra que lo veas de esa forma y no encuentres la longitud de los capítulos tediosa. Tenía aburrirlas/las. De hecho, yo misma me sorprendí de la extensión. Así que gracias, se te agradece la visión positiva y el tan amable review), **fandita-eromena** (gracias por avisarme lo de las frases en cursiva, no me había dado cuenta que la página las había unido y mi yo obsesiva no podía dejarlo así, ahora está corregido, gracias a ti =D. Y gracias por el review también, me hizo muy feliz) y **mariana garcia** (¡gracias!, por el bonito review y voto de confianza en mi nueva historia. Espero que te guste y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto mi fic anterior. Sé que éste es diferente, pero espero que lo encuentres igualmente satisfactorio y entretenido =D. Gracias).

Perdón por la extensión de la nota. **(!)** En cuanto a las dos partes que estaré entrelazando, quiero decir que la primera es, evidentemente, el presente. Y la segunda es el tiempo transcurrido entre el primer recuerdo que escribí en el capítulo 1 y el que aparece en éste, básicamente. E iré alternando, pero no siempre cronológicamente, por lo que espero no confudirlos/las demasiado. Aunque prometo que intenté hacerlo lo más claro posible. De todas maneras, **¡gracias, a todos!** Sinceramente. Y, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría saber lo que piensan al respecto o su percepción de la historia. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas que dejamos atrás<strong>

* * *

><p>II<p>

"Cosas tan triviales"

* * *

><p>Había tomado la determinación estando de pie, erguida, en medio del herbazal dorado y cubierto de piedras esparcidas aquí y allá. No había sido una elección a la ligera, por supuesto. Ella no era y nunca había sido el tipo de persona de tomar <em>nada<em> a la ligera. Menos aún una decisión que cambiaría tan radicalmente su vida. Aún así, lo había hecho allí, de pie, frente a la tumba de su padre el cual, de estar aún con vida, claramente habría reprobado su decisión de proceder de esa forma. Pero eso no importaba ya, su padre no estaba más allí, habiendo fallecido seis meses atrás, y la había dejado sin nada. Tan sólo con una casa desvencijada y vacía y llena de polvo y libros y libros de alquimia que jamás leería o siquiera intentaría comprender y la carga _tatuada_ en su espalda que claramente no era para su uso personal. No que ella quisiera algo que ver con la alquimia que había poseído a su padre al punto de abstraerlo del mundo por completo, tampoco. En absoluto.

Por esa razón, había decidido confiársela al discípulo de su padre. La había dejado en sus manos, confiando en que éste le daría un buen uso. El uso que había dicho le daría, de usarla para proteger a los ciudadanos de Amestris, y realmente había creído en él. Aún lo hacía. _Si..._ estaba perfectamente segura de su elección. Por esa razón, y porque Roy Mustang era todo lo que había conocido y conocía en su vida –su padre había sido un completo desconocido hasta el día de su muerte- y porque realmente creía en su causa, había decidido seguir el mismo camino. Unirse a la milicia también, para cerciorarse de que la alquimia que le había dado estuviera en buenas manos y fuera utilizada apropiadamente, y para ser útil en cierta forma también. Útil a su sueño y útil a Amestris. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, lo único que podía hacer realmente. No tenía propósito alguno por el cual vivir. Y dedicar su vida a servir había parecido una buena idea entonces. Una idea hermosa.

Por esa razón, había agradecido que su padre la hubiera al menos enviado apropiadamente a la escuela. Asegurándose de que tuviera una educación para continuar avanzando. Y Riza siempre había tenido los mejores resultados de todas formas. Siempre había sido una persona relativamente exigente, consigo misma y quizá un poco también con las personas que consideraba cercanas (aunque éstas se reducían básicamente al discípulo de su padre), y eso se reflejaba en sus calificaciones. Altas. Lo suficientemente altas, para ingresar a la milicia. Asimismo, su examen de salud había dado bien, y eso la dejaba como apta para enlistarse. Razón por la cual se encontraba de pie allí, en una fila de posiblemente veinte o veinticinco mujeres delante suyo, aguardando a ser llamada. Finalmente había alcanzado la mayoría de edad. Los dieciocho años. Y finalmente podía comenzar la academia militar, como lo había hecho él antes que ella. Y se aseguraría de esforzarse y mantenerse a la altura para alcanzarlo algún día. Y estaba segura de que eventualmente lo haría. Debía hacerlo. Ese era su objetivo.

—Hawkeye Riza. Un paso al frente.

Riza obedeció, llevándose la mano a la frente tal y como había hecho la muchacha frente a ella y chocó los talones. Manteniendo la vista al frente en vez de fijarla en el soldado que permanecía sentado tras el escritorio tomando las solicitudes de enlistado —Señor, si señor —el hombre, de quizá unos veinticinco años aproximadamente, leyó el papel con expresión seria. Sus ojos marrones escaneando la información contenida en la página.

—Aquí dice 18 años, ¿eso es correcto?

Asintió secamente. La voz del hombre era autoritaria, como era de esperarse. Pero ella había aceptado eso, aceptado amoldarse a la institución militar para alcanzar su objetivo y nada la desviaría de lograrlo —Así es, señor.

—¿Por qué decidió unirse a la milicia? —inquirió. Era una pregunta estándar, protocolo, posiblemente para medir el entusiasmo de los recién reclutados. Y ella la contestó como tal. Con firmeza y el mentón en alto, vista al frente. Pero abstrayéndose deliberadamente de mencionar su propia razón personal para hacerlo y estar allí.

—Deseo proteger a los ciudadanos de Amestris, señor —añadió. No era una mentira, pero tampoco era la completa verdad. Aún así, creía fervientemente en sus palabras, en su aseveración de querer servir al país, y su afirmación fue percibida como tal. Como verdadera, y aceptable. Y tras golpear fuertemente un sello contra la hoja con sus dados y pasarla a la siguiente pila, el soldado exclamó—. Aceptada. Siguiente.

Indicándole que pasara por su izquierda. Por una puerta. La cual cruzó con paso firme y manteniendo su cuerpo erguido y hombros tensos. Su postura general siempre había sido impecable, no obstante, el exagerarla tanto empezaba a cansarle parcialmente la espalda y empezaba a resentir los tobillos de estar tanto tiempo parada. Aún así, no dijo nada y ocultó su incomodidad perfectamente tras una máscara de seriedad y estoicismo. Deteniéndose en la fila siguiente y observando cómo cortaban el cabello de las reclutas una a una. Apresuradamente. Largos mechones de distintos colores y largos y formas cayendo al suelo y acumulándose bajo la silla. Dando a todas una imagen de homogeneidad característica de la milicia. Dado que ella ya portaba su cabello dorado corto a la altura de la nuca, simplemente le indicaron que pasara a la siguiente habitación. Donde le dieron su uniforme, indicaciones de conducta y obediencia y las guiaron hasta donde estarían alojándose durante el proceso entero de adiestramiento.

La academia militar del Este se encontraba en medio de un gran campo verde, próximo a la ciudad aunque lo suficientemente alejado para no percibirlo siquiera desde la distancia. Y consistía en un perímetro amplio cuadrado cercado con una alta pared de hormigón y alambre de púas que contenía el resto del predio. Era un lugar enorme, y aún cuando quisiera recorrerlo completamente en un día sospechaba que no podría. Aunque ciertamente no tenía demasiadas intenciones de hacerlo tampoco. De momento, se encontraba en el primer edificio. Eran ocho en total. Ocho principales. Los tres primeros, próximos a la entrada del predio, tenían forma cuadrada, eran de tres plantas, y poseían un espacio abierto a modo de plaza o patio en medio. Con una fuente. Y ubicados uno tras el otro. Paralelos al segundo, había dos, uno a cada lado del mismo, de similar forma pero sólo con tres lados en vez de cuatro y un patio delantero que en caso de los primeros se encontraba en medio y que daba directamente al edificio dos. Además de éstos, había dos pequeños edificios a ambos lados del primero y principal (encargado de administración) y uno siguiendo un largo camino a la derecha del mismo. Sin contar cinco hangares a la izquierda del tercer edificio cuadrado. Tres pistas de atletismo aunque de tierra (dos al fondo del terreno y una a la derecha del primer edificio) y un campo de tiro al fondo del predio sobre uno de los rincones.

El primer edificio, en el que se encontraba actualmente, era el de administración y trabajo burocrático. El segundo, atrás del primero, era el de alojamiento de los cadetes de sexo masculino y el tercero el correspondiente a las cadetes de sexo femenino. Una vez les fue entregado todo, se las guió hasta el mismo y se las distribuyó aleatoriamente en las distintas habitaciones. Cargando sus cosas al hombro y su uniforme en la otra mano, observó la misma. Se trataba de un cuarto enorme, con ocho camas literas de cada lado y ninguna puerta que cerrar. De hecho, la entrada daba al corredor, y a lo largo de éste había otras entradas sin puerta alguna que cerrar. En cuanto al baño, sólo había uno, consistente en ocho cubículos con retretes, duchas comunitarias y sólo dos duchas privadas. Un banco largo blanco de madera y casilleros asignados por nombre para que guardaran sus pertenencias.

Depositando sus cosas sobre la cama de abajo de una de las literas en el centro de la habitación, se volvió a la soldado que las había guiado hasta ahí. Las otras quince mujeres en el cuarto hicieron lo mismo. Todas prestando absoluta atención —A las 2200 se apagan las luces. No está permitido, luego ese horario, deambular por el predio de la academia. Las cadetes que lo hagan serán sancionadas inmediatamente. Todos los soldados deberán levantarse con la alborada, alistarse y presentarse para desayunar a las 0600. Sin excepción. El almuerzo es a las 1200. Y la cena de 2000 a 2100, después de ese horario, las puertas del comedor permanecerán cerradas. Mañana a primera hora deberán presentarse frente a su superior en la entrada del edificio.

Todas asintieron, llevaron su mano a la frente y replicaron —Si, señora —antes de ver a la mujer retirarse y desaparecer en el corredor. Una vez estuvo fuera de la vista, todas se relajaron visiblemente. Y Riza se permitió tomar asiento en los pies de su cama, agachando la cabeza para evitar golpearse con la litera de arriba, y exhalar calmamente. Sus manos rebuscando en el bolsillo de su bolso por algo en particular, un pequeño papel. Retrayéndolo, lo leyó. Era una tarjeta, por supuesto. La tarjeta que él le había entregado antes de marcharse, frente a la tumba de su padre. _Privado __de__ segunda__ clase__ Roy __Mustang._ Y luego un número, el número para que pudiera contactarlo en caso de necesitar algo, tal y como había dicho. Pero contactarlo era algo que no haría. No aún. Después de todo, y en su estado actual y con sus capacidades actuales, no podía serle de utilidad alguna. Además, seguramente estaría trabajando duro. Y ella no pretendía resultar un inconveniente en su camino ni un obstáculo que cargar en su ascenso en la jerarquía militar. No, mientras más alejada se mantuviera de él, de momento, mejor. Ya llegaría el momento en que pudiera enfrentarlo.

—Oh, ¿qué es eso? ¿Una nota de despedida de un hombre? —una voz curiosa la alertó de la presencia de alguien inclinada por encima suyo intentando ojear el contenido.

Guardándola calmamente una vez más entre sus pertenencias, suspiró. Alzando la vista a la mujer de cabello corto negro, ojos marrones y sonrisa alegre observándola desde la litera de arriba. Negó con la cabeza —No. Nada de eso.

La morena enarcó una ceja —¿Entonces no tienes nadie que dejaste atrás? ¿Un novio o amante? —inquirió con expresión de satisfacción. Claramente era una persona que parecía interesarse indiscretamente en la vida de los demás, especialmente en la vida amorosa de éstos.

Por lo que Riza negó simplemente con la cabeza, secamente, una vez más. Su respuesta breve y concisa, tal y como era ella —No.

—Vaya... —exclamó, acostándose en su propia cama—. Qué decepcionante...

Riza se abstuvo de replicarle algo tajante que dejara entrever que no era asunto de ella, de todas formas. Y que no estaba allí para entretener a nadie sino para entrenarse en la milicia y convertirse en soldado. En vez de eso, continuó escuchando a la joven hablar. Tenía dieciocho recién cumplidos, como ella. Como todas ellas. Pero parecía más interesada en cualquier historia vinculada al romance que otra cosa. Especialmente el entrenamiento militar.

—Y con este cabello corto no lograré que ningún hombre me mire... —bufó. Hawkeye acomodó sus pertenencias a los pies de su cama y se acomodó también—. Cielos... hasta que vuelva a crecer...

Y entonces se asomó también —Pero tú ya lo tenías corto —estableció, no era una pregunta. Aunque había algo de inquisitivo en su voz.

Hawkeye exhaló pacientemente —Así es. Siempre lo he llevado de ésta forma —desde que tenía memoria, y quizá incluso antes. Ahora, ¿por qué se lo informaba a aquella desconocida? No tenía la menor idea. Después de todo, ella nunca había sido particularmente dada a relacionarse con otras personas. Su padre y el discípulo de éste era todo lo que había tenido realmente.

La joven morena enarcó su ceja una vez más —¿Por qué? ¿Algún motivo particular? ¿Alguien que lo prefiera de esa forma? —insinuó—. ¿Quizá un hombre?

Riza exhaló. ¿Cuántas preguntas más pensaba hacerle aquella persona? ¿Más aún, cuánto más insistiría sobre la temática de su vida amorosa. O, más bien, su absolutamente nula vida amorosa? —Te equivocas. Es más práctico de esa forma. Solo eso.

—¿De verdad...? Qué razón tan simple —soltó, pensativa.

Y Riza simplemente aprovechó el momento para deslizarse al interior de su cama y cerrar los ojos. Después de todo, al día siguiente tendrían que despertarse mas que temprano. De hecho, más temprano de lo que jamás se había despertado, aún cuando siempre había tenido la costumbre de levantarse a tempranas horas en su casa, y pretendía estar lista y descansada para comenzar su primera día en la academia militar. Era inaceptable fallar.

Despertó a las 0530, con el sonido de una trompeta y un redoblante proveniente desde el exterior y un mero atisbo de claridad en el firmamento aún oscuro. Estaba cansada y soñolienta, no lo negaría. Y preferiría dormir al menos una hora, hora y media más, como generalmente lo hacía pero ella misma se había unido por propia voluntad, aceptado las reglas de juego y en la milicia las reglas eran que a la alborada uno debía despertarse. Por lo que incorporándose, apartó las sábanas de su cuerpo y comenzó a vestirse. Pantalón militar caqui y una remera mangas cortas blanca y bastante holgada, metida adentro del pantalón y bajo el cinturón perfectamente asegurado. Botas negras militares para terminar. Era cómodo, a diferencia de las faldas tubo que solía usar y suponía que era por esa exacta razón que era el uniforme predeterminado para realizar actividades. El uniforme real reemplazaba la remera por una camisa blanca, pero para realizar actividades físicas eso era lo que debían vestir, y las órdenes habían sido claras. Las harían sudar.

Y Riza no tenía entrenamiento alguno o estado físico para mantenerse a la par. Su vida había transcurrido en un pequeño pueblo, mayoritariamente recluida en una casa desvencijada cuidando a su padre enfermo y el máximo de ejercicio que había realizado había sido regresar caminando de la única escuela del pueblo a su casa, y estaba segura que eso difícilmente contaba. La distancia ni siquiera había superado el kilómetro. Suspiró, amarrándose los cordones de la bota firmemente. _Aún__ así,__ es__ algo__ que __tengo__ que __hacer__ a__ fin __de __alcanzar __mi __objetivo._

Poniéndose finalmente de pie, deslizó su remera bajo el pantalón y se irguió. Siguiendo al resto hacia el centro del patio en medio en una columna perfectamente organizada. Sus ojos escaneando de reojo la fila, clavándose en la persona que había entablado conversación con ella la noche previa. Ésta, entusiasta, agitó la mano y sonrió. Y Riza simplemente volvió la vista al frente, seria, estoica. Aunque sintiendo sus comisuras curvarse tenuemente hacia arriba. La muchacha era completamente diferente a ella, por lo que había podido colegir en el breve momento de interacción que habían tenido. Y aún así, por un breve instante, le había recordado a _él_. Básicamente la única persona con la que había interactuado a lo largo de toda su vida, y desde que tenía memoria. Y no era que ella fuera socialmente inadecuada o que sus capacidades de interacción estuvieran atrofiadas –concedido, vivir con su padre había mermado un poco eso- pero la gente difícilmente se acercaba a la hija del alquimista del pueblo que había perdido la cabeza y recluido su completa existencia de un día para el otro, y tampoco parecía agradable para las personas de su edad interactuar con alguien que lucía, actuaba y se comportaba considerablemente más madura que lo que normalmente se esperaría. Por otro lado, era esperable, considerando que su madre había fallecido a una temprana edad de Riza y había debido hacerse cargo de lo demás desde que su padre se había abocado completamente a su investigación. Y ambas fechas habían coincidido.

Se detuvo, en seco, ocupando su respectivo lugar en la hilera, erguida y con los brazos presionados firmemente a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Delante de todas ellas, se encontraba una de sus superiores, observándolas con expresión severa y pasando de una a la siguiente, todas una al lado de la siguiente, aguardando órdenes sumisamente. Finalmente éstas llegaron —Correrán hasta que les indique lo contrario —exclamó, fuerte y claro. Y todas asintieron, de forma obediente.

—Señora. Si, señora —voz igual de firme y decidida. Y así empezó. La primer vuelta por la pista de atletismo trazada en la tierra. La cual, a primera vista, no pareció tan ardua. Aunque, por supuesto, se trataba de la primera vuelta.

La segunda y la tercera, no resultaron tan fáciles. Y en la cuarta comenzó a resentir los músculos de sus piernas notablemente. Aún así, continuó. Trotando tercera en la fila, atrás de una muchacha de corto cabello castaño y otra de, igualmente corto, cabello rubio. Y junto a la tercera de la segunda fila, la cual era irónicamente la muchacha que se había dirigido a ella la noche anterior. Aún así, no prestó demasiada atención a nada más y simplemente corrió. Una y otra vez. Comenzando a sentir el sudor caer por su frente, nuca, cuello y entre sus pechos, mojando el cuello de su remera. Los músculos de sus piernas, por otra parte, le pedían a gritos que se detuviera, así como empezaban a hacerlo los pulmones. Un punzante dolor incesante a la altura del diafragma.

—¡No doy más! —exclamó una, detrás suyo, deteniéndose en seco. Manos en las rodillas y jadeando exhausta.

La mujer, estricta, enarcó una ceja —De ser una situación real de peligro estaría muerta, cadete. Ahora, abajo y deme veinticinco flexiones como castigo.

La chica, asintiendo como pudo, se llevó la mano a la frente con escasa fuerza y se posicionó a un costado de la pista, comenzando a hacer fuerza con los brazos una y otra vez, levantando el peso de su cuerpo. El resto, comprendiendo qué era lo que sucedía si desistían antes de tiempo, continuaron dando vueltas. Una y otra vez. El sudor empezaba a caerle por las pestañas y hacerle arder los ojos. No, obstante, se pasó el antebrazo por el rostro y continuó. Ignorando la quemazón en los pulmones, aunque sintiendo cómo se le dificultaba cada vez más y más inhalar profundamente.

Pronto, la cantidad junto a la pista fue ascendiendo y ascendiendo. Pronto, sólo quedaban ella, una joven más delante suyo –la de cabello castaño- y la morocha a su lado. Todas completamente débiles y exhaustas. Y de hecho llegó a preguntarse de dónde obtendría la fuerza o la voluntad para continuar moviéndose, dado que su cuerpo parecía necesitar hacer todo lo contrario. Finalmente, y afortunadamente para ella, todo terminó con una orden. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de contar cuántas vueltas habían dado o cuánto tiempo habían permanecido corriendo dado que toda su energía mental había estado concentrada en propulsar su cuerpo hacia delante. Jadeando, se inclinó hacia delante y tosió, aferrando sus rodillas firmemente con sus manos. Su costado doliendo terriblemente —Bien hecho, cadetes. Ahora, una ducha y en —miró su reloj—, veinte minutos a clase.

Parpadeando, Riza se enderezó y asintió, comenzando a dirigirse con el resto –o lo que quedaba del resto, dado que una había vomitado debido a la extenuación y otra había sufrido un bajón de presión- hacia el único baño del edificio. Tomando sus cosas con rapidez y ocupando deliberadamente una de las duchas privadas para ella. Después de todo, no podía permitir que nadie viera el tatuaje de su espalda. Y por ende debía esforzarse para evitar deliberadamente cualquier situación que pudiera exponer su secreto a los ojos de alguien más. El baño y la necesidad de higienización siendo una de esas. Así que simplemente tomó dos toallas, en vez de una, y envolvió con la primera su cuerpo y con la segunda cubrió su espalda, echándosela a los hombros, antes de salir de pequeño cubículo. Cuando salió, no obstante, goteando y descalza, se sorprendió –o quizá no tanto- de ver que la persona que le había dirigido la palabra había tomado nota de sus deliberadas acciones y la observaba con curiosidad. Exhaló. Y la ignoró, cambiándose rápidamente y cubriendo su parte superior lo antes posible. Cuando concluyó, aún quedaban unos minutos para la hora estipulada, por lo que llevó sus cosas al cuarto y se marchó.

La clase transcurrió lenta, terriblemente lenta, y Riza tuvo que forzarse a mantener su postura derecha y sus ojos de cerrarse aún en contra de su voluntad. Estaba exhausta, deshidratada y completamente cansada. Y aún así, había debido prestar absoluta atención a su superior y tomar nota de todo y replicar cuando le había sido ordenado, poniéndose de pie obedientemente. Y cuando había llegado la hora del almuerzo, simplemente había deseado arrastrarse de regreso al cuarto, dejarse caer en su cama y dormir. Pero algo así era inaceptable, y aún debían instruirse en el apropiado uso de armas y comenzar a practicar tiro. Sin mencionar que estaba completamente hambrienta también, como no recordaba haberlo estado en años, aún cuando la comida había sido escasa en su casa debido a su situación de pobreza.

Notando que alguien depositaba su bandeja no realmente con cuidado sobre la mesa, delante suyo, alzó la vista. Sólo para notar a la morena de cabello corto sonriéndole animadamente. Una mano extendida —Rebecca Catalina.

Asintiendo, quizá un poco más secamente de lo que probablemente habría debido, se la tendió. Devolviendo el apretón con igual firmeza. Voz calma y colecta —Riza. Riza Hawkeye.

La joven tomó asiento —Ah... que dolor. No siento mi cuerpo. Y pensar que aún tenemos tiro.

Riza, dando un bocado a su estofado, asintió y tragó —A las 1300—confirmó, dando a continuación un sorbo a su té.

—¡Cielos! Ni siquiera tenemos un respiro. Y yo que quería ver a los hombres del otro edificio —los cuales deliberadamente estaban separados horaria y físicamente de ellas, designados a un edificio completamente distinto y con horarios completamente desiguales. Aún así, tenían permitido interactuar durante las clases, las cuales eran mixtas, y durante la hora del almuerzo, pero sólo de manera apropiada y sin comprometer la ética de la milicia. Rebecca observó uno pasar con decepción—. Qué fiasco, no he visto uno siquiera atractivo.

—Estoy segura que tienes mejores cosas que hacer que cazar hombres durante el almuerzo —replicó, mordazmente. No había pretendido que sus palabras sonaran tan ásperas o crudas o brutalmente francas pero no había podido evitarlo. Riza era práctica y por ende tendía a ser algo ácida y directa al enunciarse, lo cual terminaba por matar cualquier interacción que pudiera haber realizado en primer lugar, anulando por completo su posibilidad de relacionarse. Si la fama de su padre no había anulado cualquier posibilidad, generalmente eso hacía el trabajo. Sólo una persona había sido capaz de aceptar su crítica afilada y esa persona no estaba allí.

Suspiró, lista para disculpase por su mordacidad. No obstante, Rebecca la interrumpió, no realmente ofendida por su comentario sino aún más curiosa por su persona —¿Acaso no te interesa ningún hombre? ¿Casarte algún día, quizá?

Negó con la cabeza —No. No realmente. Además, tengo una razón para estar aquí y no tengo tiempo para pensar en cosas como el matrimonio —no era una mentira, por otro lado. Nunca había pensado demasiado en la temática.

Rebecca se inclinó más sobre la mesa y enarcó una ceja —¿Y esa razón... es?

Exhaló—Tengo alguien a quien debo proteger —como había dicho, quería ser útil a su causa. A su sueño. Y la única forma que pensaba ser capaz de hacerlo era asegurándose que se mantuviera con vida hasta que lo lograra. Hasta que alcanzara eso que le había mencionado frente a la tumba de su padre. Además, el discípulo de su padre era todo lo que había tenido y tenía, no teniendo familia de ningún tipo con vida o que conociera, y por ende quería ser capaz al menos de hacer algo por él. Y por ella. Hacer algo de su propia vida.

—¿Un hombre? —sospechó. Entrecerrando los ojos—. ¡Ja! Lo sabía, se trata de un hombre, ¿verdad? —exclamó, emocionada—. Por supuesto que no te interesaría ningún otro. ¿Y? ¿Cómo es?

Riza tomó su bandeja y se puso de pie, vaciándola y depositándola cuidadosamente antes de comenzar a dirigirse hacia la salida del comedor. Rebecca sobre sus talones. No obstante, no replicó, y la morena pareció comprender que no lo haría tampoco porque no dijo más nada. En vez de eso, comenzó a comentar cosas al azar de la milicia con las que Riza estuvo de acuerdo y asintió, o rechazó acorde a su propia opinión. No obstante, se sorprendió de ver que su forma de pensar no distaba demasiado de Rebecca. Aún bajo las obvias diferencias de personalidad e intereses, aún debajo de la efusividad que caracterizaba a la morena y que claramente contrastaba con la conducta calma y seria de ella, comprendió que sus mentalidades no era tan abismalmente diferentes como había pensado. Si bien Rebecca parecía en ocasiones más interesada en hombres y el matrimonio que en la milicia, realmente creía en la causa y en ser un soldado y pretendía ser uno bueno, por encima de todo, y habilidoso. Por lo que se sintió complacida de ver que realmente había posibilidad de conversar con ésta.

Cuando arribaron al campo de tiro, un superior los aguardaba con una serie de distintas armas sobre cada una de las mesas frente a los blancos y expresión severa en el rostro. Sus manos, ambas, firmemente posicionadas tras su espalda y su mentón en alto. Sus ojos gris oscuro firmes en todas ellas —Soy el mayor Lockheed y estaré encargado de enseñarles tiro —todas asintieron—. Primero, si no pretenden disparar, ni siquiera se molesten en empuñar el arma. Si lo hacen, deben tener la voluntad y determinación de asesinar.

Riza asintió, comprendiendo quizá por primera vez en qué se había involucrado. Seguro, había considerado que algún día tendría que disparar un arma contra alguien, posiblemente tomar una vida, pero no había sido capaz de comprender y aprehender completamente lo que esto significaba. Y la realidad empezaba a azotarla como una bofetada en el rostro, la palabra "asesinar" siendo la razón. Cuando apuntara, debería acertar, cuando jalara el gatillo, inmediatamente alguien moriría al otro lado de la trayectoria de la bala. Alguien perdería su vida. Ella tomaría la vida de alguien. Tragó saliva, sintiéndose repentinamente ahogada. Era un gran peso. Uno que debería ser capaz de cargar. Y requería una gran determinación de hacerlo.

—No es aceptable fallar. Las balas son un bien escaso en las situaciones extremas de guerra y por ende cada disparo debe ser valorado como relevante. Sólo hay una oportunidad. Una, de dar en el blanco. O de lo contrario podría costarle la vida a un camarada o incluso a un pelotón entero. La vida de aquellos que están a su cargo estará en sus manos. Y las muertes en su conciencia —añadió, voz áspera y severa. Tajante. Y terminal—. Son ustedes o el enemigo.

Y luego, sin darles demasiado tiempo de digerir sus breves palabras introductorias, pasó a las especificaciones de cómo tomar un arma, como desmontarla y montarla, cómo cargarla y asegurarla o quitarle el seguro y cómo apuntar apropiadamente. Luego, sin más ni más, les entregó a cada una pistola y les ordenó que apuntaran al blanco frente a ellas y dispararan. Tensándose, y tomando la suya, asintió y la aferró firmemente, sintiendo sus dedos sudar contra la culata. Sus ojos clavados en el arma.

Alzándola con caución, apuntó. Sosteniéndola con cierta vacilación. La sudoración en sus palmas aumentando más y más. Su garganta contraída completamente. Su cuerpo tenso. ¿Cómo se suponía que disparara un arma tan súbitamente y comprendiendo perfectamente lo que eso significaba? ¿Cómo esperaban que personas que jamás habían empuñado una pistola dispararan como si la acción no significara nada? No lo hacía, no allí. El receptor era sólo un papel con la silueta de un hombre que no sentía nada. Que no vivía ni sangraba. Pero tras las palabras iniciales del mayor Lockheed era difícil no imaginar a alguien de carne y hueso. Quizá a alguien conocido o a alguien que habría visto en su vida. Era difícil imaginar que la acción no tendría consecuencias irreversibles. Tragando saliva, sostuvo el arma aún en mano, incapaz de jalar el gatillo.

—Cadete Hawkeye, dispare.

Asintió y aferró el arma aún más. No obstante, no fue capaz de mover su dedo índice hacia atrás. Quizá un centímetro, quizá menos, y presionar el gatillo y liberar la bala. Sus brazos extendidos de todas formas.

—Es una orden —dijo el hombre, frunciendo el entrecejo. Y al ver que no lograba nada sacó su propia arma, tiró atrás el martillo y la colocó en la nuca de ella. Una común exclamación de horror se oyó en el campo de tiro—, cadete. Ahora.

Y sintió repentinamente su pulso palpitar violento en su garganta, contra su piel. Y en su pecho. Y el sudor se incrementó aún más, así como una súbita sensación corriendo rápida y violentamente por sus venas, como un éxtasis. Su visión, antes desenfocada y promedio, parecía haber mejorado parcialmente y todo su cuerpo se había tensado y se encontraba en alerta. Cada latido, podía oír, percibir cada inhalación y exhalación y toda su vida deslizándose por sus venas y cuerpo. Estaba aterrada, no lo negaría, pero su cuerpo parecía haber reaccionado instintivamente a la amenaza y era como si algo se hubiera gatillado en su misma cabeza. Y entonces recordó por qué estaba allí, haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Y sin siquiera pensar o percatarse de sus acciones jaló el gatillo fluidamente. Y el arma se sacudió en sus manos y se movió violentamente hacia atrás y el sonido del gatillo alcanzó sus oídos.

Entonces se detuvo, la sensación violenta, que atribuyó posiblemente y con sensatez a la adrenalina, se detuvo y jadeó. Una, dos veces. Aún sosteniendo el arma en sus manos y brazos extendidos y sintiendo la firmeza de sus músculos derretirse poco a poco. Evaporarse, lentamente. Hasta dejarla con las manos ligeramente temblorosas y las rodillas flojas y un frío sudor corriéndole por la nuca. El casquillo rodando suavemente por el piso. Aún así, no ladeó la cabeza para observarlo, sino que permaneció inmóvil siguiendo la trayectoria de la bala y viendo el punto en que había impactado en el blanco. Su cuerpo parecía de momento deshuesado.

—Nada mal, Hawkeye —el hombre asintió, satisfecho, también observando el agujero a duras penas arriba de la marca del corazón. Un excelente tiro, especialmente para ser el primero. Quizá debiera mantener un ojo sobre ésta. Pocas veces los cadetes lograban tan buen tino. De hecho, pocas veces lograban siquiera acertar en el primero tiro, o siquiera jalar el gatillo. Algunos incluso dejaban la academia y desistían tras comprender lo que disparar significaba. No era un juego, no era algo que debiera tomarse a la ligera, y él se aseguraba de establecerlo de forma inicial. Era una herramienta creada para tomar vidas. Para asesinar. Y cargarlas y portarlas, más aún usarlas, era una gran responsabilidad. Y requería una gran fortaleza.

Pasó a la siguiente, repitiendo la acción de colocar un arma tras la cabeza de ésta y la forzó a disparar. Cuando no lo hizo, Lockheed jaló el gatillo, el martillo moviéndose hacia delante rápidamente, y suspiró. Ninguna bala había salido, por supuesto. El arma estaba completamente descargada. Aún así, era una decepción, pero servía para probar perfectamente su punto —El enemigo no les dará tiempo u oportunidad alguna. No les perdonará la vida —la chica cayó temblando de rodillas al suelo—. O jalan el gatillo o están muertos —observó a la muchacha—. Descanse, cadete.

Riza, en silencio, observó la marca y luego el arma. Y agradeció tener los reflejos e instintos suficientes para haber reaccionado. Y notó, ahora más calmamente, que sus manos ya no temblaban como lo habían hecho la primera vez. Seguro, aún sudaban y aún sentía cierta contrariedad al jalar el gatillo, pero el nudo en su garganta parecía haber desaparecido y su pulso se había desacelerado por completo, retornando a su estado de normalidad. Y entonces alzó el arma una vez más, mano derecha aferrando la culata y tocando el gatillo y palma de la izquierda bajo esta sosteniéndola firmemente, evitando que rebotara. Y entonces inhaló, y disparó. Aspirando a lograr una igual marca. _Cerca_. Pensó, aunque no del todo. La marca anterior había sido notablemente mejor. Rebecca, dos blancos más allá, acababa de hacer un tiro considerablemente bueno también, a la cabeza, y pareció feliz cuando el hombre la cumplimentó también con un "nada mal, Catalina". Su humor se reflejó en el camino de regreso a la habitación. Riza, por su parte, se sentía considerablemente realizada también, una vez había pasado la sensación de tener el caño de un revólver contra su cabeza.

Suspirando, se sentó en su cama y se quitó las botas. Alzando la vista para ver a tres compañeras más de cuarto rodeando algo. Una radio, comprendió. Una que parecía estar transmitiendo algo de interés y relevancia. Rebecca, frunciendo el entrecejo, se acercó y se asomó por el hombro de una que permanecía sentada sobre la cama más próxima al objeto —¿Qué sucede?

Una se volteó, expresión seria —Ishbal.

Otra, de pie junto a ésta, dijo —¿Cuánto tiempo más durará? La guerra ya se extendió casi cuatro años. Me pregunto por qué permitirán que se extienda tanto una simple rebelión.

Rebecca enarcó una ceja —¿Pero no son acaso ciudadanos de Amestris, los Ishbalitas?

—Niegan serlo. Por esa razón, comenzaron una rebelión contra Amestris y la milicia. Se rehúsan a formar parte del país aún cuando están dentro de los límites.

—Bah, son unos paganos rebeldes. Por eso la milicia se vio obligada a actuar.

Riza oyó y exhaló. Recordando que la guerra había estallado poco después de que el discípulo de su padre arribara por primera vez a su casa y que había tenido la costumbre de oír lo que iba sucediendo por la única radio que ellos habían poseído y que él había reparado con alquimia dado que no había funcionado hasta que él había llegado, como otra gran cantidad de cosas. Si, lo recordaba perfectamente, sentado en la mesa de madera redonda y vieja de la cocina leyendo libros de alquimia que su padre le había entregado y oyendo de fondo las novedades de la guerra con el entrecejo fruncido.

Ella, como Rebecca, no comprendía del todo el por qué se había iniciado una guerra contra propios ciudadanos de Amestris pero comprendía que debía haber un motivo perfectamente racional y justo para tales acciones. O de lo contrario la milicia no se habría movilizado contra los Ishbalitas. Si, debía haber una razón, sólo que tenía dificultades para comprenderla. Aunque posiblemente más adelante la comprendería. Después de todo, ella era sólo una cadete comenzando su entrenamiento militar, sólo una novata sin mayor conocimiento del mundo que su casa, su pueblo y la academia militar y eso difícilmente contaba para poder formarse un juicio racional al respecto.

—He oído que si continúa de esa forma puede que envíen a los alquimistas estatales a fin de año o comienzo del año que viene.

Otra asintió —Supongo que tiene sentido. He oído que son realmente temibles. Monstruos.

Riza exhaló. Ciertamente no tenía aprecio alguno por la alquimia, no con lo que había traído a su familia. Sin embargo, había visto su poder y su alcance y realmente creía que la afirmación era algo estirada de la realidad y exagerada. Seguro, había visto lo que el conocimiento de ésta había realizado en su padre. Y ella misma cargaba con la alquimia que este había dejado en su espalda. Sin embargo, Mustang-san le había hablado de los tres pasos. _Comprensión.__ Descomposición.__ Reconstrucción,__ de__ la __materia._ Y había firmado que aunque en manos erróneas podía ser altamente destructiva, también podía usarse para crear. Para reparar y ayudar a las personas. Y ella lo había visto reparar considerable cantidad de cosas en su casa, cosas que antes ni siquiera habían comenzado a funcionar precariamente, como para creerle. _Quiero__ usar__ la__ alquimia __para__ servir__ a __las__ personas._Y lo creía. Que en buenas manos, manos capaces, podía servir para dicho propósito.

—Ciertamente saben como llamar la atención. Todo el mundo habla y sabe de ellos. Especialmente el alquimista de la flama... Dicen que fue el examen de alquimista estatal más rápido en mucho tiempo.

Otra asintió —Cierto, dicen que es capaz de crear flamas de la nada.

_Sería genial poder crear aquello que las personas necesitan, ¿no lo crees? Y eliminar el sufrimiento. Pero la alquimia no es omnipotente, es una ciencia. Nada puede ser creado de la nada. Por ejemplo, si deseas crear algo deberás entregar algo de igual valor. Intercambio equivalente. Ah... lo lamento, lo hice otra vez, ¿cierto? Aburrirte con esto. Me temo que es una mala costumbre mía y de nosotros los alquimistas. Estoy seguro que nada de esto es de tu interés._

_No. Está bien, Mustang-san. Creo... que es interesante_. Negó con la cabeza, firmemente —No. No es posible producir algo de la nada —por supuesto, su sumamente básico conocimiento de la alquimia difícilmente le permitía comprender el producto de la investigación de su padre. Aún así, sabía lo suficiente para comprender que nada podía ser creado de la nada, ni siquiera flamas. El intercambio equivalente era la ley absoluta de la alquimia. Su padre mismo se lo había dicho, cuando era incluso más joven, cuando no había tenido un discípulo para empezar.

Todas la observaron, algunas ligeramente sorprendidas. Posiblemente porque Riza difícilmente hablaba en presencia de ellas y la única conversación real que había tenido frente a esas personas había sido más bien una unilateral de Rebecca. Por otro lado, la sorpresa pasó rápidamente y todas se volvieron una vez más a la radio, salvo Rebecca que la observó por un segundo más, posiblemente preguntándose por las razones por las que poseería conocimiento alguno de alquimia.

La conversación retomó una vez más sin ella —He oído que es realmente atractivo. Y joven, ¿cuánto tiene...?

—Veinte, creo, casi veintiuno. No me molestaría conocerlo.

Una vez más, exhaló con calma. El discípulo de su padre siempre había tenido ese efecto, aún a sus dieciséis años, Riza había podido notar sin dificultad alguna la forma en que las jóvenes de su edad, e incluso menores o ligeramente mayores a él lo habían observado. Con miradas de apreciación y de complacencia. Cada vez que debían ir al pueblo por alguna razón. E imaginaba que las cosas no habían cambiado en absoluto. No para él. Se volteó, la conversación ya no tenía interés alguno para ella.

—No me molestaría salir con él —exclamó otra—. Pero seguro está tomado.

Rebecca bufó —Todos los buenos lo están —observando de reojo a Riza, la cual acababa de acostarse de espaldas a la conversación. Y se preguntó si habría alguna razón para que ésta se hubiera retraído súbitamente de esa forma de la conversación y el resto. O si habría alguna relación entre el tópico de ésta y la razón por la que había decidido mantenerse al margen. De una forma u otra, comprendió que probablemente no sabía. Por lo que había podido colegir, Hawkeye era una persona sumamente privada y discreta y difícilmente le agradaba hablar de sí misma o su vida. Por esa razón, también creía que podía estar equivocada, Riza no había mostrado demasiado interés en conversar con nadie y sólo con ella había accedido a hacerlo, parcialmente. Tenía sentido que eligiera descansar y reponer energías a conversar sobre hombres que claramente no le interesaban, tal y como había afirmado en la cafetería.

—No, es soltero. O eso oí. Aunque le gustan las mujeres, demasiado. Si sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Un mujeriego —se quejó otra—. Típico...

Rebecca se subió a su litera y se cruzó de brazos —Cielos, qué les pasa a los hombres. O están todos tomados o son unos mujeriegos o unos inútiles. A este paso no podré conseguirme un buen macho.

Riza cerró los ojos. Ignorando la conversación deliberadamente y pensando en el siguiente día. Y en el siguiente. Ciertamente sería arduo y si pretendía graduarse de la academia debía mejorar. Hacerse más fuerte. Y aún le faltaba demasiado. No veía cómo podía tener tiempo para preocuparse por cosas tan triviales.

—Has estado terriblemente callada.

Parpadeó, saliendo de su temporal estado de ensoñación. Estaba lloviendo afuera, para disgusto de su superior que había pasado la mañana entera quejándose del clima que no podía ver pero sí oír, y de cómo la lluvia era algo desagradable que preferiría eludir de ser posible. Como el papeleo. Algo imposible, sin lugar a dudas, pero algo que desearía poder hacer de tener voz en el asunto. Aún el sonido de ésta lo hacía sentirse inútil.

—Lo lamento, coronel. Sólo estaba recordando algo —replicó, calmamente y observando al hombre en la cama junto a la suya, sentado con las sábanas cubriéndole las piernas extendidas y las manos vendadas sobre el regazo. Sus ojos caoba se posaron un instante en las últimas.

—¿Algo placentero, teniente? —sonrió, de lado.

Y ella simplemente negó con la cabeza. Notando la forma en que sus ojos eludían posarse en algún lado. No era que no lo quisiera, era que simplemente no podía ver. Suspiró, conteniendo su expresión. Realmente había perdido su luz. Realmente no había nada que hacer, nada que hacer por él o su ambición o su sueño. No, nada —No. Sólo un recuerdo, coronel, uno de bastante tiempo atrás.

—Ya veo.

—¿Te duelen?

Roy, alzando sus manos, las colocó delante de él como examinándolas, aunque sin hacerlo realmente y negó para sí. Expresión seria —No, no es nada realmente, teniente. Sólo un inconveniente. Aunque aprecio tu preocupación —aunque debería ser a la inversa, pensó, amargamente. El preocupándose por ella, por su subordinada y procurando protegerla. _Los de arriba velando por los de abajo. Progresión geométrica_. Aunque ya no parecía tener demasiado sentido realmente. No si no era capaz de alcanzar la cima o estar siquiera por encima de ella en la jerarquía militar. Necesitaba sus ojos después de todo, y no podía pedir prestados los de ella siempre, no podía continuar dependiendo de su teniente primera.

Riza suavizó su expresión y él musitó, para sí —Si, no es nada...


	3. Indulto

**Disclaimer****: Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist me pertenece.**

3/26 (Epílogo incluído)

Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Para amenizar y ser lo más breve posible, he aquí el capítulo tres. Y **gracias**, lo digo con sinceridad, a todos los lectores por leer y más aún a quienes se tomaron el tiempo extra para dejarme un review, me animan a seguir. **Muchas gracias**.

A: **Rukia Kurosaki-Chan** (ser mujeriego lo lleva en la sangre =P. Igual, la mayoría es puro faroleo y pantalla ;)),** Sangito** (me alegra que te gustara. Respecto a tu duda, no. Decidí, por este fic y dado que tiendo a volver mucho sobre Ishbal -de hecho escribí un fic entero desarrollado en la guerra =P-, enfocarme en el antes, durante el aprendizaje de Roy, y después de la guerra, pero siempre marcando Ishbal como un quiebre para ambos. Espero haberte aclarado algo =D), **Inma**, **HoneyHawkeye** (me hace feliz que te parezca original e interesante. Y no pude evitar notar que te salió el argentinismo con lo de "Altos recuerdos" =P Me hizo acordar al Alto Guiso, jaja. Gracias por todo), **Andyhaikufma** (jaja, entonces sería más como "las mentes promedios piensan iguales". En cuanto al resto, me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado. Quise, aunque fuera en un fic, explotar más las relaciones de Roy y Riza con los demás personajes que los rodean, dado que siempre tiendo a concentrarme en ellos. Y la amistad de Rebecca y Riza, por extraña que sea, me gusta. Rebecca es refrescante), **laura-eli89 **(me alegra haberte podido sorprender y que hayas disfrutado más el capítulo. Y si, Rebecca es alegre y refrescante, en comparación con Riza que es seria y estricta, por eso me gusta. Y porque no la deja en paz con el tema de hombres. Es como que le aporta algo de normalidad a todo el drama, le baja el tono), **fandita-eromena** (por todos los comentarios, Rebecca es más aclamada que la misma Riza =P. Me alegra que te haya gustado. No, no había escrito nada de esto y yo también intenté imaginármelo, y esto es lo que salió =D Imagino que habría tenido muchos problemas escondiendo el tatuaje, si), **mariana garcia** (estoy de acuerdo, Rebecca es entretenida. Sinceramente no sé como alguien como Riza pudo haber terminado entablando amistad con alguien como Rebecca, cuando parecen tan distintas, y pensando eso escribí este capítulo. Qué bueno que haya sido de tu agrado =D), **Lucia991** e **inowe** (¡gracias!, tu review me hizo sentir bienvenida. Te lo agradezco).

Gracias a todos/as. Su opinion es no solo agradecida sino más que bienvenida, y me ayuda a mejorar. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas que dejamos atrás<strong>

* * *

><p>III<p>

"Indulto"

* * *

><p>Lo observó tamborileando calmamente con sus manos sobre su regazo. Sentado, con las sábanas de la cama cubriéndole las piernas y las manos aún vendadas. Estaba aburrido, podía notarlo, los días en el hospital transcurrían lentos –demasiado lentos, en su opinión- y no había nada realmente que pudiera hacer su superior para entretenerse. Ni siquiera contemplar distraído el paisaje de afuera. Ni siquiera leer. Por esa razón, pasaba la mayor parte ligeramente inquieto, o entablando conversaciones casuales y triviales con cualquiera se cruzara por su camino. Las enfermeras, por su parte, parecían complacidas aún cuando su interés en su superior había mermado considerablemente desde que había perdido su vista. Con todo, ella optaba por permanecer la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio, observándolo desde su cama con la vista en el espacio vacío delante suyo, como si pudiera ver lo que había allí realmente.<p>

En cuanto a visitas, generalmente no recibían ninguna. El teniente segundo Breda y el sargento mayor Fuery aún se encontraban en Central, ayudando con la reconstrucción del cuartel general que había resultado dañado durante el día prometido, bajo órdenes explícitas de servir en el reestablecimiento de la milicia allí, y no podrían librarse de eso hasta que las cosas estuvieran más o menos encaminadas. Los daños a la estructura habían sido bastantes, los entierros muchos también, de los soldados que habían perdido la vida en el fuego cruzado, y había demasiadas cosas más por organizar y hacer y la milicia parecía necesitar todas las manos posibles para alzarse una vez más. Falman, por su parte, también estaba allí ayudando pero por lo que había oído de sus otros dos subordinados pronto podría ser transferido al Norte una vez más, bajo el comando de Olivier Mira Armstrong, en la fortaleza de Briggs. Eso era, si él consentía el firmar la liberación de su valioso subordinado y cedérselo a la reina de hielo. La idea no le atraía, por supuesto, pero si Falman deseaba esto también no veía inconvenientes en aceptarlo. Aún así, no lo haría sin obtener algo a cambio de Armstrong.

En cuanto a Havoc, se encontraba trabajando aún en la tienda de sus padres, postrado en una silla de ruedas de por vida. Y era por culpa de su incompetencia que se encontraba allí, así y no bajo su comando todavía. Si hubiera tenido una reacción más rápida, si hubiera sido capaz de hacer las cosas diferentes, quizá habría podido evitarlo. Salvar las piernas de Havoc al menos, pero no había podido. Y por ello se reprocharía eternamente. Havoc había sido un buen soldado, después de todo, y un leal subordinado y había merecido más que terminar de forma tan deplorable su vida y carrera militar. Y su vida en general.

Él había jurado protegerlos a todos, proteger a quienes estuvieran bajo suyo y había fallado estrepitosamente. Hughes estaba muerto, Havoc incapacitado de la cintura para bajo de por vida y su teniente primera junto a él en una cama de hospital. Herida. Y habiéndose desangrado por completo. Y lo que más lamentaba de todo, era que esa era la última imagen que había tenido de ella antes de perder su vista. Ella ensangrentada y herida y debilitada por culpa suya. Caída en un suelo húmedo y desagradable desangrándose y luego de pie debiendo inclinarse parcialmente contra él para mantenerse parada. Se la había confiado a Darius. Y allí había perdido su luz.

Suspiró. La última imagen que había tenido de su teniente primera no era la que hubiera deseado conservar en su memoria. Nunca. En absoluto —¿Se encuentra bien, coronel? —la voz inquisitiva de la mujer a su lado llegando a sus oídos.

Asintió, ladeando la cabeza en dirección a la ventana. No podía ver dónde se encontraba, evidentemente, pero el sol que se filtraba de ésta proveía una cierta calidez a su rostro que sólo debía seguir para deducir donde se encontraba el pequeño ventanal del cuarto. Dos, no, tres pies descendiendo de la cama y uno a duras penas a la izquierda para ubicarse en el centro de ésta —Hace un agradable día, teniente. ¿No es así?

Riza suspiró, haciendo un gesto afirmativo aún cuando él no pudiera verlo. Odiaba ver que se habían reducido a eso, a hablar trivialidades y minimizar las cosas y pretender que nada importaba más allá de temáticas irrelevantes como el clima. Odiaba tener que verlo incapacitado de esa forma, y odiaba no haber sido capaz de protegerlo como había dicho que haría —Así es, coronel. Un agradable día —sin embargo, lo vio, con sorpresa, apartarse las sábanas de las piernas y tantear en busca del borde de la cama. Sus dedos palpando con cuidado la superficie mullida sobre la que se encontraba sentado—. Coronel, ¿qué hace?

Sintiendo el borde finalmente, se giró, de frente a la ventana y de espaldas a la cama de ella y descendió con lentitud las piernas calmamente. Con sumo cuidado. Tocando con los dedos desnudos de los pies y las plantas el suelo firme una y otra vez, aquí y allá, para cerciorarse de que efectivamente podía ponerse de pie —¿Qué parece, teniente? Hacer algo productivo con mi día. Estoy aburrido.

Riza, apartándose las sábanas de sus propias piernas también, exhaló pacientemente y se apresuró a abandonar su cama de hospital. Afortunadamente, la vía intravenosa le había sido retirada unos días atrás de su muñeca, por lo que ya no debía cargar con el suero cada vez que iba al baño o debía movilizarse a algún lado. En escasos segundos, se encontró de pie junto al hombre aún sentado en su cama —Coronel, no creo que ésta sea una buena idea... tus heridas...

Pero él alzó la mano en el aire deteniéndola de continuar —Estoy perfectamente, Hawkeye. Y estoy seguro de que un viaje al jardín del hospital no ha matado a nadie. Por otro lado, no estoy seguro de mi sanidad mental si continúo en esta habitación. Estás invitada a acompañarme si lo deseas o si prefieres cerciorarte de mis heridas —añadió. Intentando ponerse de pie.

Hawkeye, ladeando la cabeza, negó para sí y exhaló; cruzada de brazos y con una calma sonrisa en los labios —¿Quién es la persona que me dijo que era terca, coronel? En este momento está siendo más terco que yo.

—Difícilmente, no veo cómo alguien podría ser más terco que mi teniente primera. En una ocasión rechazó lisa y planamente una orden directa de su superior.

Descruzó los brazos —Traeré la silla, coronel. Aguarde aquí —pero antes de que pudiera voltearse y marcharse en busca de la silla de ruedas plegada en el rincón de la habitación él la detuvo firmemente por la muñeca. Sus dedos tamborileando tentativamente contra la cara interna de ésta, contra su pulso. Su boca en una fina línea.

Hawkeye se detuvo en seco, volteándose a verlo e ignorando el gesto deliberado de contacto y las pequeñas descargas de electricidad que el mismo parecía suscitar contra su piel. Aún así, no se soltó ni apartó —¿Sucede algo?

Espiró y se puso de pie con cuidado, su mano deslizándose suavemente hacia arriba por el brazo de ella. Sus yemas acariciando cada porción de éste al ascender, deteniéndose en el codo por un instante, para luego continuar y alcanzar su hombro y detenerse allí, dedos curvados sujetando un mechón dorado suelto de su agarre. Y podía sentirla tensa, de pie, delante suyo. Frente suyo. Con su superficial respiración chocando contra la clavícula de él —Coronel...

—Ya no importa, supongo —comentó aunque más para sí que para ella, soltando el mechón dorado y depositando cuidadosamente -muy cuidadosamente- sus dedos sobre la gasa cubriendo la herida de su cuello. Las yemas de éstos trazando con delicadeza los bordes de la venda.

Negó con la cabeza, sintiendo el etéreo tacto delicado de él en su garganta —Aún no sabemos si no existe la posibilidad de que te recuperes...

—Estoy ciego —dijo, cerrando los ojos para evitar que ella tuviera que vislumbrar sus descoloridos ojos y poder él concentrarse en su tacto. En la sensación de la áspera gasa contra sus dedos, la suavidad de la piel de ella en sus yemas. Suspiró—. No veo cómo podría.

—¿Quién fue la persona que le dijo al teniente segundo Havoc que no debía darse por vencido? —lo amonestó, severa. Sintiéndolo tensarse al instante. Sus dedos vacilando por un segundo.

—Perdí mi vista —repitió, bajando la cabeza, en tono sentencioso—. No hay forma de que alcance la cima en mi estado actual.

Ella frunció el entrecejo —Y el teniente Havoc no puede caminar, coronel —objetando al instante—. Aún así, le dijo que aguardaría a que lo alcanzara.

—Lo hice, ¿cierto? —suspiró, sus dedos deslizándose ahora por la línea de la mandíbula tensa de Riza—. Quizá Hughes sí tenía razón y soy un ingenuo.

Riza asintió —Desde que tengo memoria lo es, coronel. Y nunca fue un impedimento.

—Podría tenerte —_de__ aceptar __lo__ inevitable __y __retirarme._ Y aún cuando no dijo las últimas palabras y simplemente las dejó flotando en el aire, estuvo seguro de que ella lo comprendió al instante. Y perfectamente. Pues la sintió tensarse una vez más y sus delicados y largos dedos se enroscaron alrededor de su muñeca, descendiendo su mano lentamente. Apartándola de su piel.

—No creo que sea lo que quiera, coronel —suspiró, calma. Aunque había un borde de resignación en su voz.

—Sabes que lo es —aseguró, firme. _Dios_, cómo desearía poder verla en ese preciso instante. Ver su expresión, sus ojos caoba devolviéndole la mirada, aún cuando podía imaginarla fácilmente. Simplemente no era lo mismo.

—Difícilmente podría compensar conmigo lo que perdió, coronel. No es intercambio equivalente —de haber sido capaz de protegerlo, de haberse atenido al plan firmemente, de no haber perdido la vista, podría haberlo obtenido todo, alcanzado la cima y convertido en Fuhrer. Podría haber logrado su sueño y ambición, la que había poseído incluso antes de conocerla, podría haber logrado lo que había aspirado desde el inicio. Convertirse en la piedra angular del país y ser capaz de protegerlos a todos. En lugar de conformarse con una vida de retiro junto a ella. La idea de él fuera de la milicia sonaba tan errónea como la del teniente Havoc retirado. Y ella no podía permitir ni aceptar que se resignara.

—Espero que no insinúes que estaría conformándome —objetó.

Riza exhaló y se apresuró a su lado —¿Acaso no lo estaría, coronel? —deslizando una mano por su espalda y permitiéndole pasar a él un brazo por encima de sus hombros, usándola de muleta. Sirviéndose de su cuerpo para guiarlo—. La silla-

—No necesito la condenada silla, teniente. Estoy ciego, no paralítico —replicó bruscamente. Comprendiendo su error al instante y presionando sus labios en una línea de forma instintiva, cayendo en un profundo silencio. Habían sido probablemente las palabras más desconsideradas que había pronunciado en mucho, mucho tiempo. Ofendiendo a dos de sus subordinados simultáneamente en un escaso período de tiempo, los cuales estaban en la condición en que estaban por cuenta de él, y probablemente hiriéndola a ella también. Hawkeye sólo quería ayudar, después de todo, asistirlo, como siempre—. Lo-

—No. Está bien, coronel —lo cortó, voz impasible—. No tiene que disculparse. Déjeme ayudarlo, por favor.

Y aunque no pudo verla, estuvo seguro de que Hawkeye permanecía con su vista al frente, en algún punto distante, en lugar de verlo a él. De lo contrario, habría sentido la intensidad de su mirada sobre su persona, si es que algo así era remotamente posible. Con todo, estaba seguro de haberla sentido en el pasado, por ridícula que pareciera la idea. Saberla vigilándolo siempre había sido algo que le había provocado calma y ahora esa sensación se había desvanecido, de la misma forma en que habría sentido una brisa de viento frío deslizándose por su espalda y arrebatándole cualquier calidez que hubiera poseído. Suspiró. Siempre parecía solucionar las cosas erróneamente con ella.

Comprendiendo que posiblemente no era el momento para retomar ninguna conversación, además de que debía hacer acopio de todas sus facultades (las que le quedaban, al menos) para no tropezar y caer patéticamente sobre sus rodillas –una vez más, como había hecho tras haber sido arrojado inmediatamente luego de abrir la puerta y perder su vista-, se llamó a sí mismo a silencio y le permitió a su teniente primera el guiarlo todo el trayecto hacia afuera, hacia el exterior, dependiendo del cuerpo y la fuerza de ella para mantenerse en pie y continuar caminando mientras que con la mano restante palpaba la pared más próxima intentando ubicarse espacialmente.

Debían estar en el corredor, supuso, considerando que la pared que llevaba palpando por varios instantes ya continuaba y continuaba inalterable. Extendiéndose más y más hacia delante. _Un__ largo __corredor_. Y considerando también las distantes voces de enfermeras que oía de vez en cuando, al pasar por la puerta entreabierta de un cuarto. O eso suponía. Su teniente, por otro lado, permanecía caminando en una perfecta línea recta –a pesar de tener que guiarlo a él y llevarlo a cuestas prácticamente- hacia donde imaginaba estaría la puerta que daba al patio, y en completo silencio.

Llevaba ya varios instantes considerando romper el silencio, decir algo, pero de ser honesto nada venía a su cabeza. Nada apropiado, al menos. O remotamente digno de ser sacado a colación sin quedar como un completo idiota por mencionar algo trivial como el clima (recurso que venía usando demasiado, por otro lado) sólo para decir algo. En otra ocasión, en otro momento, no habría necesitado hacerlo, decir algo y romper el silencio. Nunca lo habían necesitado realmente dado que entre ellos las palabras sobraban en más de una ocasión. Sin embargo, ya no podía leerla como siempre, leer su expresión, examinar sus ojos, su semblante estricto y comprender qué estaba pensando o sintiendo. No podía ver nada. Y el que su mente, siempre trasparente para él, fuera ahora inaccesible a su comprensión lo estaba fastidiando, considerablemente.

—Tenien- —tropezó, recobrando el equilibrio a duras penas y gracias a ella. Evitando así caer y chocar su rostro patéticamente contra el suelo. Así era como se sentía realmente, patético, e imaginaba que así debía verse desde el exterior también. Por lo que el uso excesivo de la palabra parecía más que apropiado.

—Coronel, ¿se encuentra bien? —voz teñida de ligera preocupación.

Suspiró —Si, supongo que estaba demasiado abstraído y no pisé correctamente.

—No piense demasiado, coronel. El piso está mojado —añadió, como una ocurrencia de último momento, exhalando igualmente—. Lo lamento, imagino que yo tampoco estaba prestando demasiada atención y no me percaté del cartel.

Roy sonrió de lado —Somos patéticos, ¿verdad?

La expresión de ella se suavizó, su mano aferrando su espalda firmemente una vez más —Eso parece —asintió, guiándolo por un costado, como si estuvieran eludiendo un obstáculo invisible, el suelo mojado—. Por aquí, coronel. Con cuidado.

Él enarcó una ceja —¿Está insinuando que no lo fui, teniente?

Riza negó con calma, viendo parcialmente aliviada como su humor habitual parecía retornar poco a poco, si bien más escasamente y completamente mermado de su alcance usual. Aún así, era un alivio realmente, el verlo bromear más abiertamente sobre su condición y la situación general en la que se encontraban —Insinuando, no, coronel. Estoy afirmando que no lo fue, de lo contrario no habría tropezado.

—No habría tropezado si mi teniente primera no hubiera estado distraída en primer lugar, teniente.

—Mi distracción difícilmente influyó en la situación, coronel. Si mal no recuerda, ya había tropezado cuando admití haberlo estado en primer lugar.

Él sonrió. Complacido de ver la mordacidad de Hawkeye de regreso. Así como su humor ácido y su carácter combativo, especialmente para con él —El que lo haya admitido luego no quiere decir que no hubiera estado distraída previamente, teniente.

—Estoy empezando a considerar que quizá hubiera sido mejor el dejarlo caer, coronel.

Roy fingió sentirse ofendido —No haría algo así, teniente. No a su superior.

Riza sonrió con calma. Derritiéndose y acomodándose poco a poco a la presencia de él hasta alcanzar una cierta familiaridad como la que habían compartido en el pasado. Era agradable, no lo negaría —Espero que eso no sea un desafío, coronel. Porque podría aceptarlo.

—Si yo caigo, usted cae conmigo, teniente —retrucó, sonriendo arrogantemente, casi desafiándola a intentarlo.

Exhaló con suavidad —Eso es bajo, coronel. E infantil. Incluso para ti. Además, ¿no se supone que un superior debe arriesgarse por sus subordinados?

—Sólo si ve peligro inminente, teniente. Estoy seguro que podrá sobrevivir a una caída por piso mojado. Confío en mi subordinada.

Ella negó para sí —Quizá no debería haberlo hecho tanto, coronel —arrepintiéndose de haber vocalizado sus pensamientos en voz alta al instante. Ciertamente no había pretendido que eso abandonara su perímetro personal. Más aún, no había pretendido que alcanzara los oídos de su superior. _Especialmente_ los de su superior. Pero no había podido evitarlo. Se había relajado parcialmente, bajado su guardia inconscientemente (como habitualmente sucedía con Roy), y había verbalizado aquello que la mantenía despierta durante las noches.

Él ladeó la cabeza hacia ella tentativamente, ceja enarcada —¿Eso es lo que crees? ¿Qué te culpo por esto?

Presionó sus labios firmemente en una línea —El plan era perfecto. Era mi deber cubrir tu espalda. Si no hubiera fallado en mi tarea, si hubiera sido capaz de protegerte...

—Si yo hubiera sido capaz de protegerte a ti, en primer lugar, no nos habríamos visto involucrados en una situación como esa, teniente. Con todo, si alguien debería aceptar la culpa sería yo. Se supone que debo proteger a mis subordinados, como superior, y aún así Hughes fue asesinado y Havoc perdió su capacidad de caminar. Y de cuenta nueva, permití que te hirieran también y te causé más malos recuerdos...

—Todos aceptamos seguirlo, coronel. El general de brigada Hughes y el teniente segundo Havoc también. Por favor, deje de actuar como si hubiéramos sido arrastrados involuntariamente. Todos aceptamos los riesgos al unirnos a la milicia.

—Aún así, es mi responsabilidad. Velar por ti.

Hawkeye negó suavemente con la cabeza, colocando la mano libre sobre la puerta doble que llevaba al jardín y empujándola final y firmemente hacia afuera. Abriéndola, lo suficiente, para que ambos pudieran atravesarla sin mayores inconvenientes. Su otro brazo aún pasado tras la espalda de su superior, mientras el brazo de él permanecía sobre los hombros de ella —No, no lo es, coronel. Soy una mujer adulta y perfectamente conciente de mis decisiones.

Él apretó los dientes —¿Cree que no lo sé, teniente? —¿qué era una mujer adulta? No podía dejar de pensarlo ni un minuto de su vida. Ni un segundo quizá. Pero aceptaba que no era un pensamiento apropiado, y por ende se forzaba a sí mismo a enterrarlo en el fondo de su cabeza. Y lo lograba, por un momento, hasta que volvía a verla y recordaba que lo era. Aunque suponía que eso ya no sería un inconveniente. No podía verla más, después de todo.

—A veces creo que no, coronel. No tengo más catorce años. Puedo cuidarme perfectamente por mi misma. Así que por favor deja de responsabilizarte por mi decisiones. Fui yo quien te pidió que no realizaras una transmutación humana.

Se permitió sentir la calidez del sol en el rostro, suave, y la hierba bajo sus pies así como la etérea brisa mecer sus cabellos azabache gentilmente. Era un agradable cambio, admitía, al piso rígido del cuarto del hospital y a sentir el mundo a través de un cristal y el cambio de aire también era más que bien aceptado. De hecho, y en lo que había parecido mucho tiempo, parecía volver a respirar. Calmamente. Profundamente. Más aún teniéndola a su lado —Podrías haber muerto.

Ella asintió secamente —Estoy al tanto. También, estaba lista para aceptarlo de ser necesario, coronel.

Él torció el gesto —Yo no. Y pensé que había sido claro al respecto, teniente —su voz descendió parcialmente, tornándose profunda. Su expresión grave—. Que no podía perderte.

La expresión de Riza se suavizó, aún caminando junto a él con una mano en su espalda y el brazo de él sobre sus hombros. Ambos atravesando el jardín con calma —No debería decir esas cosas.

—Posiblemente —concedió. Aunque no le había importado decirlo delante del renacuajo de Acero y Scar y no tenía inconvenientes en repetirlo ahora. Aún así, comprendió y se silenció, permitiéndole guiarlo. Cerrando los ojos y deteniéndose a percibir la hierba crujiendo suavemente bajo sus pies. Los dos pares de pasos. Y el sonido de personas conversando aquí y allá.

—¿Qué ves? —preguntó luego de unos instantes, casualmente. Su cuerpo aún caminando a la par del de ella, guiado por la siempre firme mano de Riza.

—Personas, coronel. Algunas bastante enfermas, siendo visitadas por sus familias. Así como también hay una pareja de ancianos alimentando palomas.

—¿Cree que alguna vez seamos esos, teniente? ¿Quizá en cincuenta años?

Ella exhaló pacientemente a su lado. Una calma sonrisa en los labios —¿Quiere decir que aún tendré que cuidar de usted entonces, coronel?

Él sonrió arrogantemente y asintió —Cincuenta años parecen mucho, teniente —concedió—. Además, quizá no viva tanto.

Aún cuando no podía verla y ella era perfectamente conciente de esto, le dedicó una mirada de reproche —Por favor no diga esas cosas, coronel.

Continuó, aún a pesar del tono de ella —Pero de ser el caso... De hacerlo... —_¿permanecerías __a__ mi__ lado?_

Ésta vez la exhalación de ella no fue tan paciente. Ni había rastro de una sonrisa en sus labios, sino seriedad absoluta respecto a sus palabras —Sabe que si, coronel. Como siempre. Después de todo, alguien tiene que asegurarse de que no se involucre en más cosas peligrosas.

Él parpadeó sorprendido, pensando que debía verse ridículo dado que ni siquiera podía ver. Pero era un reflejo, realmente —Dudo que como anciano quisiera intentarlo, teniente.

Ella negó suavemente. La sonrisa retornando a su ahora nuevamente calma expresión —Yo no, coronel. Estoy segura que de ver una situación con la que estuviera disconforme intentaría hacer algo. Aún siendo un decrépito hombre senil —después de todo, esa era su naturaleza y siempre la había sido. Querer ayudar, servir, a las personas, al país, a aquellos que eran importantes para él, protegerlos; todas esas razones por las que se había unido a la milicia en primer lugar, o incluso aprender alquimia con su padre antes que eso.

—Resiento esa designación. Sería un considerablemente atractivo anciano, teniente, aún para mi edad.

Ella lo observó de reojo. Era cierto. Aún sin la luz en sus ojos, aún con sus orbes descoloridas, aún entonces, Roy Mustang era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Trágicamente hermoso. Del tipo doloroso de ver. Por ende, desvió la mirada al frente —No lo dudo, coronel.

—¿Está admitiendo que soy atractivo, teniente? —inquirió, con expresión satisfecha y arrogante, ladeando la cabeza donde sabía se encontraba ella. No podía verla, pero -_¡Dios!_- desearía poder hacerlo.

—Está poniendo palabras en mi boca, coronel. Estoy segura de no haber dicho tal cosa —aseguró, firme. Severa.

—¿Es decir que no lo piensa, ni siquiera un poquito, teniente? —presionó, sabiendo que probablemente estaba arriesgando la paciencia que su subordinada tenía en su persona.

—Mi opinión sobre su aspecto físico difícilmente es relevante, coronel. Por no decir inapropiada —aseguró, caminando ambos por el amplio jardín del hospital. Su superior junto a ella dependiendo de su capacidad para mantenerlo caminando en línea recta, por el correcto camino de piedras bajo ambos, el cual zigzagueaba aquí y allá, dificultando su tarea—. En cuanto a lo de permanecer a su lado en cincuenta años, tengo una solicitud.

—¿Solicitud? —repitió, con cierta curiosidad.

—Así es, coronel. Si no le molesta, preferiría no ser del tipo de pareja de ancianos que alimenta palomas. Encuentro la actividad considerablemente aburrida, e improductiva.

_Ah...__La__ siempre__ práctica_ Hawkeye. La sonrisa reapareció en sus labios —Concedido, teniente. Admito que yo mismo no me imagino alimentando palomas, ni siquiera en cincuenta años y con demasiado tiempo extra entre manos.

Riza asintió secamente —Es bueno oírlo, señor.

—Además, preferiría recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, de tener tiempo extra entre manos, ¿qué piensa teniente? —añadió, pomposamente.

Enarcando una ceja, se enderezó. Dedicando una expresión reprobatoria en su dirección debido a las implicancias de su palabra. Pero su superior era generalmente inapropiado, especialmente cuando tenía el espacio para hacerlo sin ser sancionado al respecto —Eso es altamente inapropiado, coronel. Por lo demás, dudo seriamente que sea capaz de recuperar nada a sus ochenta años de edad.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso, teniente? —bufó, ofendido.

—Estoy segura de que fui perfectamente clara, coronel, con la implicancia. Pero puedo reformularlo si lo prefiere.

Exhaló, negando con la cabeza, resignado. Su teniente primera sabía y siempre había sabido como desinflar su ego de un disparo figurativo. Aún entonces, tenía la capacidad de reducirlo a nada —No, está bien, teniente. Sálvelo para otra ocasión. Aún así, resiento eso también.

Riza sonrió con calma, sutilmente —No lo dudo tampoco.

Por un instante, Roy cayó en el más profundo silencio. Sus ojos, aunque ciegos, alzándose al cielo, quizá instintivamente, quizá buscando sentir la calidez de los rayos del sol en su rostro. Era una agradable sensación, no lo negaría. Había notado que desde que no tenía sus ojos podía percibirlo todo con más claridad. Los sonidos, como el suave inhalar y exhalar de su teniente primera a su lado, o su calma y colecta voz, o los tonos que solían generalmente pasar desapercibidos para sus oídos. Y los olores, como el sutil aroma a jabón, piel limpia y pólvora de Hawkeye. Le traía una cierta nostalgia, no lo negaría. Aunque en el pasado Riza no había olido a pólvora, sino a hierba fresca y rocío.

—¿Recuerda, teniente, cuando solíamos hacer esto?

Ella lo observó de reojo, un segundo, y sonrió a duras penas. Sus ojos caoba también volviéndose al cielo —Querrá decir que usted hacía esto, coronel, escaparse de sus estudios y yo debía luego buscar al holgazán discípulo de mi padre por petición de él.

Roy se volvió a ella con una ceja enarcada —¿Por qué me cuesta imaginarme a Hawkeye-sensei llamándome holgazán, teniente?

Riza exhaló con calma, aún sonriendo suavemente —Posiblemente porque no lo llamó nunca holgazán, coronel. Eso lo afirmé yo.

—¿Eso crees? —sonrió, volviendo sus ojos descoloridos al frente, manos ahora en los bolsillos y ya sin depender de ella. Se había familiarizado parcialmente con el entorno. Y estaba seguro de ser capaz de sobrevivir a atravesar un mero jardín. Aún con su ceguera, su entrenamiento militar debía servir para algo. Y sinceramente odiaba ser un inútil. Más aún un peso que su teniente primera debiera acarrear.

—Eso creo, coronel.

Asintió —Aún así, admito que incluso entonces disfrutaba de tu compañía. Posiblemente más de lo que habría debido —ella lo observó de reojo y Roy continuó—. Imagino que sólo necesitaba una convincente excusa —rascó su nuca, avergonzado. Y por un segundo, un efímero segundo, creyó ver al joven de 20 años frente a la tumba de su padre, contándole su sueño infantil. Al joven e ingenuo aprendiz de Berthold Hawkeye—. Ah... Imagino que eso me hizo sonar terriblemente patético.

La expresión de ella se suavizó y lentamente negó con la cabeza. Una pequeña sonrisa en los labios —No. Realmente lo aprecio, coronel. Creo que fue un generoso gesto. Después de todo, no tenía demasiadas personas con quien conversar.

Él dejó caer su cabeza, súbitamente abatido, como si ella hubiera mencionado lo inútil que solía ser bajo la lluvia —Lo hace sonar como si se hubiera debido conformar con mi pobre compañía, teniente...

Ella parpadeó, frunciendo el entrecejo y luego suavizando su expresión una vez más —Estoy segura que no afirmé tal cosa, coronel. Su compañía era agradable.

—¿Y ahora, teniente? —la sonrisa arrogante retornando a sus labios.

Riza enarcó una ceja —Aún lo es, coronel. A menos que desee continuar con este innecesario interrogatorio. En tal caso, empezaré a considerar no sólo dejarlo aquí sino también reconsiderar mi decisión de seguirlo y permanecer con usted hasta la vejez.

La sonrisa no se desvaneció —Simplemente confirmaba que no se hubiera hartado de mi, teniente.

Exhaló pacientemente —Si tal fuera el caso, coronel; ya me habría marchado de tu lado mucho tiempo atrás.

Roy lució complacido —Buen punto.

Riza asintió —Nos conocemos desde hace demasiado tiempo.

Se detuvo en seco —Entonces asumo que si alguna vez decido darme por vencido me dispararás.

Una vez más, asintió secamente —Con mis propias manos.

Sonrió —Supuse que dirías eso.

—Me alegra ver que me conoce bien, coronel —concedió, sonriendo calmamente.

Retomando el paso con calma nuevamente, exhaló, manos aún en los bolsillos. Su expresión otra vez seria y solemne. Sus ojos negros desteñidos desenfocados en el amplio espacio delante de ambos —No hay posibilidad de que alcance la cima, no en mi condición —Riza separó los labios para decir algo pero él continuó, ajeno al intento de ella—. Aún así, pretendo reconstruir Ishbal, tal y como dije que haría. Pretendo aceptar esa responsabilidad y resolver los problemas del área. Fuimos nosotros, después de todo, los que llevamos a cabo el exterminio —_con__ nuestras__ propias __manos_, apretó ambas en puños—. Hay mucho por hacer, por eso, te necesitaré a mi lado, como siempre. ¿Estás conmigo?

Riza asintió, expresión suave —Ya sabes la respuesta.

Una sonrisa arrogante reapareció en sus facciones —Eso pensé que diría también, teniente. Una vez que hayamos solucionado eso...

—Una cosa a la vez, coronel —lo cortó, negando con la cabeza—. Y por favor no olvide que aún estamos en la milicia. Esa conversación es ahora inapropiada.

Roy enarcó una ceja —Si mal no recuerda, teniente, la tuvimos sólo unos minutos atrás.

Hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, seco. Expresión seria —Estoy perfectamente al tanto, coronel. Sin embargo, sólo la consentí porque parecía necesitarla. Parece haber entrado en razón ya, por lo que no veo necesidad en indultar nada más.

La sonrisa soberbia retornó a sus labios nuevamente —Pero aceptas... —insistió.

No pudo verla, pero estuvo seguro de que asintió —Así es, coronel. Si vivimos lo suficiente y llegamos a la tercera edad, aceptaré cuidar de usted para evitar que corra riesgos innecesarios una vez nos hayamos retirado.

—Es más que suficiente para mi, teniente.

No era realmente una promesa, como la que habían hecho demasiado atrás ya, de ir juntos hasta el infierno. No, era más bien un esparcimiento, un indulto, tal y como lo había llamado Hawkeye, de permitirse considerar situaciones que posiblemente no vivirían de todas formas porque no tenían nada garantizado. Podían morir mañana, estando de servicio, o podían hacerlo en varios años más, siendo condenados por los crímenes que habían cometido en Ishbal. Pero quizá, solo quizá, si no lo hacían, si sobrevivían un poco más, si lograban al menos lo que podían hacer ahora, lo que tenían al alcance de la mano, quizá podrían hacer algo de ese futuro realidad. Era algo improbable, posiblemente, pero no podía hacerles daños consentirse un poco de esa forma. No más que no hacerlo. No, nada podía ser más intolerable que no hacerlo.

Una suave curva de las comisuras —No lo dudo, coronel. No lo dudo.


	4. El hombre que amaba

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist me pertenece.**

4/26 (Epílogo incluído)

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. He aquí el capítulo de hoy, como prometido. Como en los capítulos previos, quisiera agradecerles a todos los lectores por seguir mi historia. **Gracias**. Y, aún más, a todas esas personas que se tomaron y toman la molestia de hacerme saber su opinión.** Muchísimas gracias**, por todo.

A: **Rukia Kurosaki-Chan** (totalmente. Alimentar palomas es aburrido, Roy no tendría la paciencia para hacerlo, posiblemente terminaría prendiendo fuego a todas las pobres aves),** Sangito** (me alegra haber podido aclarártelo y si, yo también pienso que ese período es interesante, por eso quise intentar escribir algo de éste =D) **Inma**, **HoneyHawkeye** (si, estoy de acuerdo, por lo de la vejez =). Y también lo se, jaja, por eso me pareció gracioso. No es habitual leer ese tipo de expresiones por acá, no necesariamente abundamos en fanfiction), **Andyhaikufma** (jajaja, ya van dos sugerencias de niesto. Si, palomas no. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Y estoy de acuerdo con lo de las convesciones encriptas, ellos son así), **laura-eli89** (estoy de acuerdo, siempre me gustó el trato de ambos desde que vi el segundo anime, el primero no era tan así, y estos son mis intentos de emulación. Me alegro que estés disfrutando el fic =P), **fandita-eromena (**¡Gracias! De verdad me alegra que pienses eso, dado que soy una obsesiva, casi tanto como de la ortografía, de mantener los personajes IC lo más posible. Me hace feliz que lo disfrutes), **mariana garcia** (si, de a poquito lo van superando. Igual falta poco para que recupere la vista, como todos sabemos que hace, gracias a Dios =D), **Lucia991**, **inowe** (jaja, a veces pasa, uno se va a dormir pensando en algo y sueña con ello, pero, como todos los sueños, siempre resultan extraños) y **Akamaruwolf323** (¡gracias! Y no te preocupes, al principio dije un capítulo por día y lo cumplo. Tenlo por seguro).

Gracias a todos/as. Sinceramente. Y ojalá les guste este capítulo también. Si tal es el caso, si no, si encuentran errores o cosas que creen debería mejorar o si simplemente quieren alegrarme el día con un bonito review, me encantaría saberlas, como siempre. =D ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas que dejamos atrás<strong>

* * *

><p>IV<p>

"El hombre que amaba"

* * *

><p>"...Según fuentes fiables, el contraataque de Aerugo ha hecho retroceder ampliamente a las tropas de Amestris hoy, las bajas son considerables, aunque desconocemos el número exacto. Se estima que alrededor de doscientos soldados perdieron su vida hoy en el frente. En una redada que duró la noche entera y que arrasó con un campamento estacionado cerca de la frontera..."<p>

Exhaló, cerrando sus dedos firmemente alrededor de la pluma que sostenía en su mano derecha, casi quebrándola en el proceso, mientras una gota de tinta negra se deslizaba por la punta hasta caer sobre el papel posicionado abierto sobre la mesa. Frustrado, bajó la mirada y observó la forma en que la tinta se expandía más y más en el papel, ganando terreno y manchando y arruinando todo lo que iba tocando hasta no dejar nada. _Como__ la __guerra_. Pensó, con amargura. La misma que estaban perdiendo en el sur, la misma que se mantenía desde hacía años en el oeste, con Creta. Y en el norte, con Drachma. Y la misma que seguramente comenzaría cerca, allí en el mismo Este, si las relaciones con Ishbal continuaban tan tirantes como lo estaban al momento. Y, de seguir así, pronto estarían rodeados, por todas las fronteras. Un conflicto bélico en cada punto cardinal. Y entonces, vidas serían desperdiciadas y sangre derramada. Y los ciudadanos de Amestris correrían peligro y estarían en riesgo.

"En cuanto a las relaciones con Ishbal, aún no se ha llegado a un acuerdo y se cree que el conflicto bélico es ineludible. Ishbal, una ciudad al Este de nuestro país, se rehúsa a ser considerada dentro de las fronteras de Amestris y han estado en guerra civil con nosotros desde hace bastante ya, por cuestiones étnicas y religiosas. Hoy las tropas de Amestris marcharán hasta allí a modo de ultimátum, por órdenes de su Excelencia King Bradley"

Observando fijo la mancha negra, frunció el entrecejo y depositó calmamente la pluma. Su trabajo de toda una tarde arruinado. La mancha cubría ahora gran parte del círculo de transmutación que había estado intentando descifrar todo el día y había manchado también gran parte de notas y fórmulas cruciales. Aún más frustrado que antes, tomó el papel, lo hizo un bollo y lo arrojó a algún lado distante y sin pensarlo, alborotando su ya de por sí alborotado cabello azabache con su mano restante. _A__ este __paso__ no__ terminaré__ nunca_. Alzando la vista, se tensó. Allí, en la puerta de la cocina, erguida y con expresión seria pero ligeramente curiosa, se encontraba la hija de su sensei. Observándolo con una ceja enarcada, claramente desconcertada por su comportamiento, y de brazos cruzados. O quizá era la radio, la cual estaba funcionando. Aún así, no dijo nada. De hecho, la hija de su sensei rara vez lo hacía, salvo para informarle alguna que otra cosa referente a su padre o por mera cortesía. Pero él continuaba hablándole como si no importara. O quizá era que no podía cerrar su bocota. La gran casa de los Hawkeye era bastante solitaria. Y su sensei no era exactamente la más propicia compañía. Todo lo que discutía con el hombre era de alquimia.

Y aún cuando era la razón por la que se había tomado el trabajo de ir hasta allí, aún entonces, se sentía ligeramente aislado pasando todos sus días en el despacho del hombre intercambiando fórmulas y dibujando círculos y demás. Con todo, Roy Mustang continuaba siendo un adolescente de 16 años que había crecido rodeado de demasiadas mujeres más que dispuestas a hablar con él. Pero Riza no era como esas mujeres y, de hecho, parecía bastante reacia a intercambiar palabras. Especialmente con él.

—Espero que no te moleste, la reparé —indicó la radio, mostrando una tiza blanca con su otra mano—. Mi conocimiento de alquimia me permite al menos hacer eso. No es mucho, por otro lado.

Pero ella simplemente negó la cabeza con suavidad —No. Está bien, Mustang-san. De todas formas nosotros no la usábamos —dado que se había roto hacía demasiado ya y su padre ni siquiera abandonaba su despacho últimamente. Ni siquiera para cenar con ella. Menos aún para reparar un inútil artefacto dañado. Pero él parecía darle un buen uso, y no se sorprendía verlo una vez más sentado durante las mañanas en su cocina oyendo noticias de las guerras en curso. Siendo honesta, estaba segura de que no era algo de interés habitual para las personas de su edad. Pero Roy Mustang siempre había parecido mayor de lo que realmente era, aún con su aniñado rostro, más maduro. Ella no preguntaba por qué lo hacía. El discípulo de su padre tenía una inusual costumbre de comentarle las cosas, de todas formas. Por alguna razón, no parecía censurar sus pensamientos estando ella alrededor. No que a Riza le molestara particularmente. No había demasiadas personas con quien conversar alrededor, de todas formas.

Silencio. "Hoy, en la frontera norte, Drachma intentó atacar nuevamente. Afortunadamente, la fortaleza de Briggs, dirigida por la general de brigada Olivier Mira Armstrong, fue capaz de mantener la amenaza alejada de Amestris. Creta continúa ejerciendo presión en el oeste"

Aún sin decir nada, la observó caminar hasta un determinado punto de la cocina y alzar un bollo de papel del suelo, el cual observó por un segundo, mientras él observaba la forma en que su nuca se curvaba suavemente bajo los mechones cortos y dorados —Ah... Lamento eso. Supongo que me frustré. No fue cortés de mi parte arrojarlo al suelo, por otro lado.

Pero ella simplemente se deshizo del papel apropiadamente sin objetar. Voz calma y colecta, seria. _Demasiado__ seria_, notó Roy, para una persona de tan escasa edad —No. Es mi deber, después de todo. Mantener la casa en orden —mantener todo habitable, sin depender de su padre para que pudiera hacer un uso máximo de su tiempo en su investigación. Después de todo, éste había afirmado la importancia de esta. La relevancia. Y ella había comprendido, comprendido que su ausencia y aislamiento en su estudio se incrementaría. Suspiró. Las tablas de madera del suelo de la cocina comenzaban a cubrirse de polvo una vez más.

Sin embargo, las siguientes palabras de él la sorprendieron. Forzándola a alzar la cabeza y clavar sus ojos en el discípulo de su padre —No debería serlo, Hawkeye sensei-

Pero ella lo cortó —No. Mi padre se ha abocado completamente a su investigación —no obstante, notó él, no había amargura o resentimiento en su voz, salvo quizá un ligero tinte de resignación. Y quizá cansancio.

—Permíteme ayudarte entonces. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Después de todo, estoy abusando de su hospitalidad quedándome aquí. Intercambio equivalente —añadió, con una sonrisa—. Por haberme acogido y por haberme aceptado como discípulo de tu padre, es mi deber ser de alguna utilidad. Y preferiría serlo, mientras pueda.

—Tu estudio...

—Mi estudio puede esperar. De todas formas ya arruiné el primer borrador —replicó, con una sonrisa de lado. Más tarde podría retomarlo. Ni el libro ni su contenido se irían a ningún lado. Y realmente podría venirle bien un descanso. O quizá solo estaba buscando una excusa para tomárselo de todas maneras.

Y por un instante, un breve instante, pareció considerarlo. Al menos eso pareció ver en su expresión. Sin embargo, terminó declinando. Algo que no le sorprendió realmente. No había esperado menos de la retraída y colecta hija de su sensei —No. Aprecio su amable ofrecimiento Mustang-san. Pero soy perfectamente capaz de hacerme cargo por mi cuenta.

—¿Estás segura? —insistió. Ahí iba su excusa para librarse del estudio por un rato.

Riza asintió. Un ¿vestigio? de sonrisa en sus labios. Negó para sí. No podía ser. De hecho, no parecía que hubiera sonreído en lo más mínimo. Ni parecía que lo hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo tampoco, pero ese era otro tema. Aún así, parecía haber una disminución de la tirantez en su expresión —No, está bien. Gracias —o quizá él había sonado tan desesperado por largarse de allí que ella lo habría percibido. De ser tal el caso, la imagen que empezaba a forjar de sí mismo a ojos de ella no podía ser muy positiva. Pronto empezaría a pensar que era un holgazán y un procrastinador, aunque eso no era del todo errado tampoco. Admitía que su concentración flaqueaba al poco tiempo de haber comenzado.

Ella, por otro lado, había replicado calma y cordialmente. Como había esperado. Y había retomado sus actividades con igual constancia y dedicación. Los ojos de él la siguieron por un instante, viéndola comenzar a preparar diligentemente el café para su padre, y luego una taza de té para ella y otra de café... ¿para él? No lo había mencionado, estaba seguro, aún así Riza parecía estar perfectamente al tanto de algunos pequeños detalles como esos. Si los había conjeturado por mera observación o no era todo un misterio para él. Pero Riza parecía considerablemente observadora, e inteligente, por lo que habría sido capaz de deducirlo por su cuenta.

Suspiró, observando la taza delante suyo, la cual ella acababa de depositar allí. Lo trataba y atendía como a su padre. Asegurándose de lidiar con todo y hacerse cargo de la casa y las cosas por su cuenta para no interrumpir las sesiones de estudio de alquimia de ambos. Y cuando terminaba, simplemente se sentaba con calma en la mesa y realizaba sus propios deberes escolares sin la menor ayuda. Concentrada. Y con absoluta dedicación. Haciendo que se preguntara si alguna vez se detendría, o si siempre era y sería tan organizada con su propia vida y sus tiempos y tan abocada a todo lo que hacía. No era usual, no en alguien de tan escasa edad. Pero Riza parecía y siempre lo había hecho abismalmente mayor de lo que realmente era. Incluso su expresión, incluso entonces, parecía incluso más madura que la suya propia.

—¿Sucede algo, Mustang-san? —inquirió, viéndolo observar el oscuro líquido ceñudo. Había colegido que preferiría el café al té. Lo había visto beberlo en otras ocasiones, y lo había visto preparárselo también, por lo que había asumido que era su bebida de preferencia al té, por ejemplo, o a la leche. Aún así, él parecía contrariado.

Alzando la vista, negó con la cabeza —No... No es nada —presionando sus palmas a ambos lados de la humeante taza para calentar sus manos. Los días empezaban a volverse fríos. Y aún cuando el Este no era un área particularmente fría, la casa de los Hawkeye no era particularmente cálida tampoco. Y en ocasiones no podía evitar preguntarse cómo podían tolerar vivir de esa forma, en tales condiciones. No eran las apropiadas, ciertamente. Y era algo que tranquilamente podría solucionarse si su sensei tomaba el examen de alquimista estatal. Después de todo, la paga era buena y eso le permitiría continuar su investigación más fácilmente. Con el acceso que los alquimistas estatales tenían a la gran biblioteca de la milicia. Sin mencionar que podría proveerle a su hija una vida y educación mejor. Reparar la casa, también.

Y no tuvo intenciones de hacerlo. Sabía perfectamente que no era su lugar el cuestionar aquello ni era apropiado dada su posición tampoco. Aún así, no pudo evitarlo —No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué Hawkeye-sensei no toma el examen de alquimista estatal? Si lo hiciera, podría, _ambos_ podrían vivir mejor.

Riza, observándolo de reojo, exhaló con calma —Mi padre no cree ni confía en la milicia —su voz circunspecta. Lo había oído, después de todo, en varias ocasiones despotricando sobre la institución y lo hipócritas que eran usando la alquimia y el poderío para fines ambiciosos y políticos en vez de usarlo para lo que realmente era. El bien de las personas. La alquimia era para las personas, su padre lo había dicho en más de una ocasión, y ciertamente no creía que la milicia comprendiera eso. O más bien, le importara. No más que continuar desplegando poderío militar y armando guerras allí donde pudieran. Donde el ejército se acercaba, sangre era derramada.

—Pero... ¿No es la alquimia para las personas? Eso fue lo que dijo. ¿Y la milicia no tiene el deber de proteger a los ciudadanos de Amestris? ¿Qué tiene de contradictorio eso? La alquimia... la alquimia bien podría usarse para proteger el país. En estos momentos, estamos rodeados. Y con un conflicto por comenzar en Ishbal también. Si se pudiera usar la alquimia para proteger a las personas, ¿no sería eso positivo?

Ella parpadeó, ligeramente tomada desprevenida por el despliegue de argumento de él. Ciertamente parecía que lo había pensado a fondo. Más aún, parecía que creyera en este fervientemente. Ciegamente. Como su padre lo había hecho una vez, cuando había creído en la alquimia como algo para ayudar a las personas. Irónicamente antes de encerrarse y mantener alejada del mundo la misma alquimia que consideraba debería ser usada para ese fin. Pero, ¿de qué podía servir encerrada en el despacho de él desgastándose poco a poco con el resto de su vida? Riza no lo comprendía. Aún así, y por un segundo, Roy Mustang le recordó al hombre que su padre una vez había sido. Al hombre que se había perdido mucho tiempo atrás.

Sonriendo con calma, observó de reojo al hombre sentado en la cama de hospital contigua a la de ella. Oyendo atento una radio que había solicitado le trajeran para mantenerse al tanto, con una taza de café en mano. _Aún __hay __demasiado __por__ hacer_. Había afirmado y quedarse perdiendo el tiempo en una cama de hospital no era exactamente su idea de contribuir a la reconstrucción del país. El cuartel de Central aún estaba en remodelación pero las obras iban bastante avanzadas y finalmente habían relegado de sus deberes de asistencia a los soldados que no pertenecían al área. Por lo que esperaba que Breda y Fuery retomaran sus deberes para con él en cualquier momento. De hecho, esperaba que arribaran al hospital ese mismo día.

—¿Acaso sucede algo? —inquirió, habiéndola percibido moverse a duras penas en su cama.

Descendiendo la taza de té de sus labios, negó calmamente con la cabeza. La tenue sonrisa aún en sus habitualmente severas facciones. Su dedo curvado delicadamente en el interior de la asidera de porcelana —No. Simplemente pensaba... que las cosas no han cambiado demasiado, coronel. Eso es todo.

—¿Cambiado? —repitió. La radio sonó por unos segundos anunciando los avances de la reconstrucción de Central. Y él sonrió arrogantemente, comprendiendo a qué se refería—. Supongo que no, teniente. Aún así, el café este no es tan bueno como el que prepara mi valiosa asistente. ¿Tu té?

—Bebible, coronel. Aunque ciertamente no pasa de promedio.

Asintió, aún sonriendo —Recuérdeme hacer un informe sobre la necesidad de mejora de la comida del hospital cuando nos hayamos reincorporado, teniente. Indudablemente es deplorable.

—Indudablemente, coronel. Aunque dudo que vaya a terminar dicho informe algún día.

Expresión solemne —Me ofende, teniente. El bienestar de los ciudadanos de Amestris me concierne profundamente y estoy seguro que la tasa de mortalidad en aumento se debe a la comida del hospital.

Una vez más, sonrió con calma —Ahora está siendo exagerado, coronel. Estoy segura de que no morirá por comer la comida de aquí. Es desagradable, si, pero dudo seriamente que sea nociva. Además, ha sobrevivido peores.

—Como tu comida —sonrió.

Y ella frunció el entrecejo. Voz ácida —En mi defensa, coronel, tenía catorce años. Mis habilidades culinarias han mejorado considerablemente. Aunque no veo como eso sea asunto suyo —añadió, tajante. Severa.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no cocinará para mi, teniente? —presionó, claramente disfrutando el haberla alterado y tocado un nervio. Aunque ciertamente no había creído que su teniente tuviera un nervio que tocar en lo referente a la cocina, para empezar, o que se enorgulleciera tanto de sus propias habilidades culinarias. O quizá solo había herido su ego.

—Sólo si puedo envenenarlo en el proceso, coronel —replicó cínicamente. Expresión seria.

—Ouch —exclamó, fingiendo sentirse dañado por su declaración—. No haría eso, teniente, ¿o si? No a su comandante.

—Espero que no me esté probando, coronel. Porque le advierto que no debería.

Roy enarcó una ceja. Claramente la había enervado considerablemente. O quizá el nervio que había tocado era demasiado grande —¿Eso es un si, teniente?

—Interprételo como le parezca, coronel.

—No veo mucha interpretación, teniente... —objetó. _Oh__ Dios,_ si desearía en ese momento poder verla. La expresión severa en su rostro, la tensión de su mandíbula, los ojos inexorables, la sutil línea en la frente y pequeña vena que solía recortarse en su sien derecha cuando la hacía enfadar. Y _Dios_ si amaba hacerla enfadar en ocasiones. Sólo para provocar una reacción. Sólo por placer. Pero, claramente, su teniente primera sentía discrepar.

—Entonces no veo propósito en preguntar por una, coronel —volvió a replicar, tajante.

—Inclemente, ¿no es así, teniente? —sonrió arrogantemente.

—Si me permite decir, usted se lo buscó, coronel. Ahora, por favor, quisiera dormir —y, sin decir más, depositó la taza vacía de té sobre la mesita auxiliar, se volteó en la cama dándole la espalda y se cubrió con las sábanas hasta los hombros. Cerrando los ojos con calma.

Roy bufó, lamentando la pérdida temporal de compañía y de alguien con quien conservar. Quizá se había excedido un poco en fastidiarla, tocado demasiado el nervio de su teniente primera, y ahora estaba solo nuevamente y aburrido. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera en el hospital, sentado todo el día, sin siquiera ser capaz de ver por la ventana para distraerse? Y ahora había molestado a su teniente primera al punto de forzarla a abstraerse de su conversación. Y ya ni siquiera tenía interés alguno en oír la radio. Breda y Fuery podrían ponerlo al tanto una vez arribaran, fuera cuando fuera eso.

Con cautela, dijo —¿Teniente? —_nada_—. ¿Me está ignorando? —frunció el entrecejo. La oyó soltar un tajante bufido seco. Y luego un movimiento de sábanas y el colchón cediendo bajo el cambio de peso de un cuerpo. Hawkeye probablemente se habría vuelto a sentar.

—Estoy intentando, coronel —voz seria—. Aunque resulta una tarea considerablemente difícil si no deja de hablarme.

Sonrió, satisfecho de haber captado su atención una vez más —No me dejaría hablando solo, ¿no es así, teniente? ¿Qué pensará la gente si entra y mi ve conversando conmigo mismo?

Exhaló con calma —Posiblemente que finalmente perdió la cabeza, coronel.

—Resiento esa declaración, teniente. Mi sanidad mental está perfectamente en orden.

Una pequeña y sutil sonrisa apareció en los labios de Riza —En eso discrepamos, coronel.

Él también sonrió arrogantemente —En todo caso, teniente. Es culpa suya.

En el silencio, la oyó volver a soltar una bocanada de aire pacientemente —Eso fue cursi, coronel. Y un argumento poco convincente. Además, apreciaría que no use sus frases de levante conmigo. No funcionan.

Sonrió de lado, sabiendo que esa sería su exacta reacción —No, supongo que no, teniente. Exigente, ¿no es así?

—Ya me conoce, señor. También, dudo seriamente que eso funcione.

—Se sorprendería, teniente.

Negó para sí —Supongo que si, coronel —lamentando tener que concederle que posiblemente sí debían funcionar, aunque ella seriamente fallaba en ver cómo. Después de todo, si un hombre tuviera un avance así para con ella, todo lo que recibiría sería una ceja enarcada. Una expresión escéptica como mucho. Aún un hombre atractivo como, concedía (muy a pesar de su amor propio), era su superior. Aún entonces, todo lo que recibiría sería una amable y calma declinación de su parte. Eso era, si tenía suerte.

—¿Celosa? —inquirió, expresión pomposa, deseando nuevamente poder verla. Si había algo que realmente estaba resintiendo, era no poder volver a ver a su teniente primera, más que muchas otras cosas.

—Sabe que no, coronel. No tengo interés alguno en ser cortejada tan pobremente. Más aún por mi promiscuo superior. Lo cual, si me permite decir, es inapropiado también.

—¿El que sea promiscuo o el que intente cortejarla, teniente?

Suspiró —Ambas, coronel.

Roy sonrió de lado —¿Sabe, teniente? Creo que está pasando demasiado tiempo con la teniente segunda Catalina. Empieza a sonar como ella.

—Difícilmente, señor —aunque debía conceder en que sí había sonado parcialmente como Rebecca al decir "No tengo interés alguno en ser cortejada tan pobremente. Más aún por mi promiscuo superior". Después de todo, ese era el tipo de comentario que su amiga haría. No ella. Especialmente porque no tenía interés alguno en ser cortejada, en absoluto. Y especialmente _no_ por su superior. Ya tenían bastantes problemas así como estaban, y trabajo que hacer. Sin mencionar que la milicia no aprobaba ese tipo de comportamiento entre oficiales. En absoluto—. Mis intereses no yacen en casarme con alguien acaudalado.

—¿Así que el tamaño de la billetera no importa, teniente? —inquirió, ceja enarcada a pesar de que sentía fútiles las expresiones faciales sin vista. Aún así, no era algo que pudiera controlar.

—No para mi, coronel. Considero que hay otras cualidades más estimables en un hombre que la capacidad adquisitiva.

—¿Cómo…? —presionó, preguntándose exactamente a qué se había referido con "otras cualidades" pero sabiendo que Hawkeye probablemente no le respondería. No a algo así. Aún así, debía intentarlo. Y nunca estaba de mas erizar un poco las plumas del halcón, siempre y cuando no perdiera sus ojos –por inútiles que fueran- de un picotazo.

—Estoy segura de que no es asunto suyo, coronel. Además, esta conversación está tornándose inapropiada.

—No veo como, teniente. A menos que se refiriera a…

Ella le dedicó una mirada severa, olvidando por un instante que él no podría verla de todas formas. Al percatarse, suspiró —Así lo hiciera, coronel. Mis preferencias amatorias difícilmente son asunto suyo.

La respuesta, claramente no fue de agrado suyo. Seguro, podían hablar y hablar de pasar sus últimos días juntos, una vez terminado todo y ambos retirados, si las circunstancias llegaban a converger para que eso se diera. Podía incluso considerar los pros de su situación y admitir que era probable que dicho retiro llegara antes, una vez terminada la reconstrucción de Ishbal que pretendía emprender, y entonces podría quizá darse ese gusto. Pero, tal y como había dicho, no era una promesa, ni mucho menos. Nada que la atara a él. Después de todo, él salía ocasionalmente en citas con distintas mujeres y ella tenía el mismo derecho a hacerlo. Incluso, podía llegar a establecer una relación satisfactoria y a largo plazo, y si llegara a hacerlo, él tendría que apartarse y resignarse completamente. Así como tendría que hacerlo ella de darse el caso opuesto, pero Roy dudaba seriamente que algo así fuera remotamente posible. Con todo, él era el plan B de ella, su plan de contingencia, y ella el de él; para cuando todo hubiera acabado (si alguna vez lo hacía). Nada más. Nada menos. Al fin y al cabo, ellos no eran ni habían sido _nada_, nunca. No, aquello era estrictamente platónico. Y las leyes de la milicia y su ambición se aseguraban de que continuara siendo de esa forma. Suspiró.

—Y si me permite preguntar, teniente, ¿de quién es?

Iba a dedicarle una mirada reprobatoria, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo —Con todo respecto, coronel, no le permito preguntar. Como dije, no es asunto suyo. Y si no le importa preferiría mantener mi vida privada de esa forma.

Cruzándose de brazos, insatisfecho por la falta de respuesta, se permitió hundirse un poco más en su malhumor. Su teniente primera no podía estar hablando en serio, ¿o si? De tener un hombre en su vida, ¿no sabría él a aquellas alturas? ¿No estaría al tanto? (Por egocéntrico que sonara creyendo que sabía todo de ella) ¿No habría venido ya a visitarla? ¿Quizá traerle algunas flores? ¿Hacerle un gesto? Bufó. Si tenía uno, claramente no era el apropiado para ella, dado que no se había dignado siquiera a llamar para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien. O quizá ella le había solicitado que se mantuviera al margen, considerando que era algo militarmente relacionado por lo que se encontraba allí, pero entonces dicho hombre no debía pertenecer a la institución. O quizá si, y simplemente se sentía amenazado por él. O quizá… simplemente se estaba extenuando de pensar escenarios que ella ni siquiera había sugerido. Después de todo, sólo había afirmado que no era asunto suyo. Aún cuando él discrepara seriamente con esa afirmación.

Por supuesto, iba a decir algo más al respecto, pero la puerta se abrió en ese momento (a juzgar por el ruido) y dos pares de pasos se oyeron ingresar a duras penas a la habitación —Buenas, coronel —indudablemente la voz de Breda—. Teniente.

La segunda voz, claramente la del sargento mayor Fuery —Buenos días, coronel, teniente primera. Uh… ¿Cómo se encuentran? —y en el instante en que lo dijo, Roy supo, por el breve silencio, que se había arrepentido de vocalizar la pregunta. Aún así, ninguno de los dos se sintió particularmente afectado. Ya habían dejado atrás _ese_lugar. Aceptado lo inevitable. Él no volvería a ver, y ella entendía perfectamente eso, y él no podría alcanzar su objetivo ciego. No podría ser Fuhrer. Pero ella no le permitiría rendirse –y por eso estaba sumamente agradecido de tener una subordinada tan dedicada, devota y fiel- y ambos estaban más que preparados para volver a avanzar. Al fin y al cabo, tal y como él mismo había afirmado, aún había demasiado por hacer y no era aceptable de parte de él el quedarse sentado lamentando su pérdida. O de parte de ella quedarse lamentando lo sucedido y continuar culpándose por no haber sido capaz de preverlo. Había sucedido, de una forma u otra, y ya no había vuelta atrás. Al menos ahora podrían abocarse completamente a enmendar y rectificar las acciones y malas decisiones que habían realizado en Ishbal.

Riza fue la primera en hablar. Y a juzgar por su voz, estaba calma, colecta, y tenía una tenue sonrisa en los labios —Bien, sargento Fuery. Gracias por preguntar.

Él sonrió arrogantemente —Dentro de lo esperable, encerrado todo el día con mi teniente primera en la misma habitación.

Fuery y Breda los observaron desconcertados un instante, un breve instante, y luego sonrieron al ver que sus superiores se encontraban más que animados. Deberían haberlo supuesto, por otro lado. Roy Mustang difícilmente era una persona que se dejara abatir y Riza Hawkeye difícilmente lo consentiría así el coronel quisiera abatirse. No, no lo permitiría, y su superior se aseguraría de tornar una situación desfavorable en su favor.

—Con todo respeto, coronel. No se había quejado hasta ahora. Además, usted no es un premio de compañero de cuarto tampoco. Si me permite decir, ronca, y bastante sonoramente también.

—¿Qué? No lo hago, teniente —objetó. Entrecejo fruncido.

—Me temo que si, señor. Sin mencionar que no me permite a mi dormir.

Ambos, tanto Breda como Fuery, enarcaron una ceja. Y Riza se vio forzada a dedicarles a ambos hombres una mirada de desaprobación. Ciertamente era esperable que el teniente segundo Breda arribara a una conclusión de esa naturaleza, Havoc mismo habría hecho la misma expresión, pero no había esperado una deducción de ese tipo de Fuery. Aunque era su propia culpa probablemente. Fuery podía ser considerablemente más amable y cordial que los tenientes segundos, podía ser más aplicado también en su trabajo, y más joven, pero era en definitiva un hombre.

Suspiró. Y Roy sonrió de lado —No se suponía que revelara tanto, teniente.

—Deje de decir tonterías, coronel —lo amonestó severa, volviéndose a los dos hombres restantes en la habitación—. Estoy segura que no es necesario que afirme que no he entablado dicha actividad con el coronel.

Breda enarcó una ceja, viendo la brecha y aprovechando para preguntar algo que en otra ocasión le había costado más –mucho más- que una mera expresión de reprobación de Hawkeye. Además, no era como si él hubiera sacado el tema a colación, por lo que no era algo que pudieran atribuirle. Sin mencionar la apuesta que tenía con Havoc. Al cual, por cierto, debería visitar pronto —¿Nunca?

Por otro lado, no había tenido demasiadas esperanzas de recibir una respuesta, menos aún una sincera. Y de hecho, todo lo que recibió fue una clara mirada aguda de la teniente primera que daba a entender sin lugar a dudas que no dignificaría eso con una respuesta. Y que la conversación había terminado allí y no volvería a ser sacada a colación. En cuanto a Breda, había valido la pena intentarlo y estaba satisfecho de no haber recibido una bala entre ceja y ceja, aún cuando no creía realmente que Hawkeye fuera a dispararles nunca. O siquiera amenazarlos con hacerlo.

Afortunadamente para él, Fuery desvió hábilmente la conversación —Uh… Coronel, ¿nos llamó?

Roy asintió, con su vista perdida en el espacio —Así es, necesitaré toda la información sobre Ishbal, sargento.

—¿Ishbal, coronel? —inquirió Breda.

—Así es, teniente. Como dije, pretendo ayudar a reconstruir a Ishbal. Después de todo, ellos nos asistieron durante el día prometido. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ellos.

Fuery asintió —Eso es cierto —y Breda hizo el mismo gesto con expresión seria a su lado.

Roy, por otra parte, suspiró —¿Cómo se encuentra Havoc?

—Ya lo conoce, coronel. Usando su discapacidad para conseguir citas coqueteando con las mujeres que entran en la tienda de sus padres.

Enarcó una ceja —¿Y eso funciona?

Breda sonrió —Según él, más ahora que está lejos de usted, coronel. Aparentemente el recurso de la lástima es efectivo en las mujeres campestres. Le llevan regalos, tartas caseras y todo —por supuesto, omitió que era él quien se comía las tartas frutales que le regalaban a Havoc. De hecho, había una, Beth, que cocinaba particularmente bien. Y su tarta de arándanos era la mejor que Breda había probado en mucho tiempo. Havoc luego le había dicho eso a Beth, para complacerla.

La puerta se abrió otra vez, y Riza volvió su vista a la entrada. Su superior, aún a pesar de ser incapaz de ver, ladeó su cabeza en dirección del sonido. Breda y Fuery se mantuvieron allí con una sonrisa. Ellos sabían quien era de todas formas. Los ojos caoba de Riza se abrieron ligeramente. La persona habló, llevándose una mano a la frente —Teniente segunda María Ross, ¡reportándose al deber por voluntad propia!

Roy y Riza parpadearon perplejos, aunque el primero más por costumbre que por otra cosa. María Ross descendió su mano —Buenos días, Coronel Mustang. Pensé que hasta que fuera reincorporada completamente a la milicia podía ser de ayuda.

Una suave expresión apareció en las facciones de Hawkeye, mientras que Roy sonrió de lado. _Hughes,__ parece__ que__ conseguí__ más __personas __de__ confianza__ que__ me__ apoyen __de__ las__ que __contaba... _—Bien, teniente. Aún hay demasiado por hacer.

María Ross asintió, erguida. Una sonrisa calma también en los labios —Si, señor.

—Como les decía a los tenientes Breda y sargento Fuery- —la puerta se abrió otra vez. Y una figura alta y delgada apareció en el cuarto también. Expresión neutral, cabello grisáceo oscuro.

Al verlo, la expresión de Riza cambió a una de ligera sorpresa —Suboficial Falman.

Serio y formal, como siempre, Falman inclinó parcialmente la cabeza a modo de saludo —Buenos días, teniente primera Hawkeye. Coronel.

Roy sonrió una vez más. _Justo __lo__ que__ estaba __necesitando_. Ciertamente dudaba que Breda fuera a recordar todos los volúmenes que necesitaría que retirara de la biblioteca del cuartel general del Este. La memoria enciclopédica de Falman, no obstante, se aseguraría de recordar todos y cada uno de los títulos —Suboficial Falman, tengo una misión para usted.

—Si, señor —replicó, llevándose la mano a la frente. Las formalidades no eran del todo necesarias. De hecho, ninguno vestía el uniforme en aquel preciso momento. Ni Breda, ni Fuery, ni Ross ni Falman. Mucho menos él y Hawkeye, cuyo atuendo consistía únicamente en las batas sin mangas del hospital.

Brevemente, le nombró todos y cada uno de los libros que él mismo había retirado ya en una ocasión. Si pretendía hacer lo que había dicho y ayudar a reconstruir Ishbal, debía empezar por algún lado, y familiarizarse con la cultura y los términos parecía ese punto de partida apropiado. Lo había discutido con su teniente primera, y ésta estaba de acuerdo también. Así que sería por allí por donde empezarían. Con ayuda de sus subordinados podría terminar de recordar todos y cada uno de los términos correctos.

Tras un primer viaje, Falman regresó con la primer tanda, la cual depositó en el suelo, a los pies de la cama del coronel, y se excuso para traer el resto. Fuery, caminando hasta éstos, se acuclilló y comenzó a ojear uno. Breda, por su parte, tomó uno y comenzó a leerlo. Haciendo ocasionales preguntas al coronel para que este respondiera. María Ross, por su parte, decidió hacer guardia en la entrada de la habitación. Así, transcurrió una hora, o quizá más. El tiempo se le escabullía ahora que no podía ver su reloj de plata, o la posición del sol. Pero finalmente había decidido el camino a seguir. _Hughes,__ quizá __aún__ sea__ posible...__ que __alcance __la __cima... _Al menos, quería creerlo. Y aspiraría a ello. Ya se lo había informado a Hawkeye y al resto y eso era lo que haría. Ciego o no.

Alzando el mentón, respondió a la última pregunta de Breda. Expresión seria, determinada, aún sin la luz en su mirada —La producción de cultivos en la zona de Ishbal es generalmente una doble cosecha... —recitó. Riza observó con calma el intercambio, complacida de verlo encaminado una vez más. Y complacida de ver que había recuperado la confianza en sí mismo nuevamente. Después de todo, ese era el Roy Mustang que había conocido, el que había aparecido en su casa solicitando ser el aprendiz de su padre a sus escasos 16 años. El que se había unido a la milicia años después. Al que había elegido seguir.

Breda, de pie a los pies de la cama del coronel, vestido con una camisa negra y pantalones marrones. Y una mano perezosamente en la cadera y otra sosteniendo el libro abierto, exclamó —¡No! —cerrando los ojos por un instante antes de volver a abrirlos. Expresión aburrida, como siempre, aún cuando no lo estuviera—. ¡Es incorrecto! No se dice doble cosecha, se dice semestral. Si no dominas bien los términos, la gente no confiará en ti.

Roy se cruzó de brazos, enderezándose. Fastidiado de haberse equivocado y de haber necesitado que su subordinado lo corrigiera y reprendiera por su error en primer lugar. _Es __posible__ que__ mi__ antiguo__ yo __lo __hiciera.__ Pero __ahora __tengo__ personas __a __mi __lado__ que __me __detendrían __y__ enseñarían__ el__ camino __correcto_ —Ya lo sé.

Breda replicó —Bien, bien. Entonces, ¿qué se cosecha cada seis meses?

Aún cruzado de brazos y en canastitas sobre la cama, con las sábanas amontonadas a los pies de la misma, sin cubrirlo, respondió —Trigo y algodón.

—Correcto —exclamó el robusto hombre pelirrojo—. ¿Ya te sabes esto?

Roy sonrió —No me subestimes. Ya había estudiado eso antes.

La voz de María Ross, que aparentemente se encontraba ahora de regreso en la habitación lo sacó de su estado de absoluta concentración. Había estado tan abocado a la tarea, incluso por más de una hora, que se había olvidado de los alrededores. Aún así, su voz parecía dirigirse a alguien más y no a él —Él dice que antes de convertirse en Fuhrer resolverá los problemas de Ishbal.

La voz, súbitamente familiar, replicó con cierta incredulidad —¿Resolver? Bueno, convertirse en el Fuhrer es un poco...

Si, estaba seguro sin lugar a dudas. Esa voz era... —¿Esa voz es del doctor Knox? —aún podía recordar incluso las conversaciones que había sostenido en Ishbal con el hombre. E incluso luego de ello, cuando se había hecho cargo de la guardaespaldas del heredero del clan Yao y la heredera del clan Chang. O incluso cuando lo había asistido con la situación de la teniente segunda María Ross. Si debía admitirlo, debía demasiado al hombre. Quizá más de lo que debería haber pedido de él. Pero Knox era un aliado, eso era seguro.

Riza, desde su cama, sentada y con las manos colocadas serenamente sobre su regazo (abrigo en los hombros), lo observó con una sonrisa calma ingresar a la habitación y caminar hasta quedar junto a la cama de su superior. Roy viró la cabeza en dirección de los pasos que continuaban aproximándose más y más. Knox habló —H-Hola... Cómo decirlo... pareces estar bien...

Sonrió, alzando un dedo índice al techo —Si. Estos tipos no me dejan descansar...

—Bueno... No es eso... Tus ojos... —prosiguió, casi con cautela.

Y Roy descendió la mano, llevándose la izquierda, aún vendada allí donde las espadas de King Bradley lo habían atravesado, al punto entre sus ojos. Sus dedos medio y anular presionando suavemente allí. Sonrisa calma en los labios —A-Ah... Parece que la Verdad me castigó por tener ojos que soñaban en el futuro.

—¿Vas a estar bien?

Se encogió de y hombros, descansando ambas manos en puños sobre sus muslos –piernas aún en canastitas- y sonriendo de lado. Con su cabeza ligeramente ladeada en dirección de la cama de su teniente primera —Bueno, eso no sé. Sin embargo, no puedo rendirme —aunque se abstuvo de decir que de hacerlo su teniente primera le dispararía. Y esta vez, lo haría. Lo había asegurado.

—Fuhrer... No, antes que nada, sobre Ishbal...

Su voz se tornó seria —El exterminio de Ishbal... —Riza, a su lado, en la cama contigua, cerró los ojos con calma y solemnidad— Ese fue el comienzo de todo.

Knox volvió a hablar. Voz igualmente profunda y seria como la de él —Es verdad, tanto para ti como para mi.

Asintió. Una vez más, firme —Voy a asumir esa responsabilidad.

La expresión seria de Knox se tornó en una de ligera sorpresa —¿Responsabilidad?

Por supuesto, tenía un plan. No había estado hablando por alardear —Primero, voy a disolver el área de confinamiento de los Ishbalitas. Y entonces, dejaré que ellos regresen a su tierra santa —sonrió, confiado—. Hay mucho por hacer.

Fuery, que hasta el momento había permanecido acuclillado junto a Breda, se puso de pie, sonriendo tras sus gafas —Gracias a Scar y los Ishbalitas hemos sido capaces de superar este problema —Breda, junto a él, sonrió y asintió con los ojos cerrados—. Tenemos que regresarles el favor, ¿cierto?

En ese momento, Falman ingresó por la puerta, a espaldas de Knox y María Ross, cargando una nueva pila de libros —Coronel, he traído el material que me pidió.

Finalmente, la calma voz de su teniente primera se hizo oír en la ahora atestada de gente habitación —No borrará nuestros pecados —nada lo haría—, pero queremos empezar ayudando con lo que podamos.

Knox alternó la mirada, desconcertado, entre Falman y Hawkeye y luego chasqueó la lengua —Cielos, todos ustedes... —volviendo la cabeza en dirección de la puerta, voz alzándose llamando a alguien—. ¡Hey, Marcoh-san! Al parecer ya no hay necesidad de que yo hable aquí.

Roy se enderezó, completamente tomado desprevenido por la mención del hombre —¿Marcoh? ¿Te refieres al doctor Marcoh?

Falman, con cuidado, se apartó del camino dando paso a un hombre poco más bajo que él y rostro completamente desfigurado. El cual se detuvo erguido en la puerta por un segundo y luego caminó hasta quedar junto a la cama de él —Coronel Mustang —voz firme. Mientras metía una mano en su saco marrón y removía algo alargado y brillante del bolsillo interno de ésta, que sostuvo entre sus dedos pulgar e índice.

Riza comprendió, por el brillo carmesí, que se trataba de lo que los Elric habían buscado durante un largo tiempo antes de descartarlo como una opción para recuperar sus cuerpos, dado que los ingredientes para la creación de esta eran vidas humanas. Una piedra filosofal. Y de hecho, Marcoh lo confirmó en unos segundos —Tengo una piedra filosofal —la expresión de Roy se tornó perpleja—. Deberías ser capaz de recuperar tu vista con esto.

Y luego, descendió su rostro hasta posar sus ojos ciegos en su regazo. Expresión sombría y cargada de culpa —Es verdad...

Marcoh, con expresión similar, bajó su cabeza y encerró la piedra en la palma de su mano, puño cerrado —Esta es una piedra que hice con la vida de algunas personas de Ishbal —Roy lo observó con el ceño fruncido—. Sé que lo que digo es absurdo —si lo sabría...—. Pero estoy seguro que quieren ser utilizados por el bien de Ishbal... —se estaba mintiendo, lo sabía. Engañándose a sí mismo. Aún cuando creía hasta cierto punto algo de sus palabras. Aún entonces, sabía que se estaba mintiendo. Roy lo observó con tristeza—. Bueno, en realidad no puedo escuchar a sus voces —la voz del hombre que había cargado por años una culpa igual o aún mayor de la que ellos mismos habían debido cargar—. Por lo tanto, esta es una petición propia. Quiero usar esta piedra para curarlo, por el bien de Ishbal.

Con una sonrisa triste en el rostro, bajó la mirada nuevamente a su regazo. Aún cuando no podía ver —Ellos probablemente estarían enojados por esto —lo sabía. Si, lo sabía. Que era un abuso más al pueblo que había ayudado a masacrar. Que sería él quien tuviera que cargar con eso también—. También lo estaría Acero —de hecho, podía imaginarlo. Gritando: _¡¿Qué__ demonios,__ coronel__ idiota, __bastardo?_ Pero era una oportunidad, quizá una segunda oportunidad, para hacer las cosas bien. Para poder construir ese futuro que había deseado ver y que la Verdad le había arrebatado. Para rectificar sus acciones. Cumplir sus promesas. Para justificar todos los errores de su pasado con acciones correctas para el futuro. Para Ishbal. Y para Amestris.

Cerró los ojos, boca presionada tensa en una línea. Pero alguien debía hacerlo. Alguien debía cargar con ese peso y asegurarse de que las cosas fueran realizadas por el bien de los Ishbalitas, por el bien de los ciudadanos de Amestris que habían fallado en proteger en el pasado. Y era mejor que ese alguien, fuera él. Abrió los ojos, decidido, y alzó el rostro una vez más —Sin embargo, déjame usarlo.

Riza, con una suave sonrisa , lo observó desde la cama contigua y continuó oyéndolo hablar. Reconociendo en cada palabras, cada letra, cada vocal y consonante el hombre que había decidido seguir. El hombre en quien había confiado la investigación de su padre y en quien confiaba ciegamente. Cada paso que habían dado hasta llegar hasta allí. Y el hombre que amaba desde que tenía memoria —A cambio, daré mi mejor esfuerzo. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo —ladeando la cabeza, lo observó perpleja. Él continuó—. Hay una persona que necesita la piedra más que yo.

Se enderezó aún más. Rostro cargado de determinación —La usaré después de que lo haga él.

Si, el hombre que había amado a cada paso que habían dado, hasta llegar hasta allí. El hombre que cambiaría el país, lleno de determinación. El hombre en quien siempre había confiado.

El hombre que amaba.


	5. De ojos y cicatrices

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist me pertenecen.**

5/26

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y, como todos los días, he aquí el capítulo de hoy, que ojalá disfruten. Además, quisiera agredecerles a todos los lectores de esta historia y, quizá con un poco más de entusiasmo, a todas esas amables personas que me hicieron y me hacen llegar su opinión, correcciones y me animan el día.** ¡Gracias! ¡A todos!**

Especialmente a: **Rukia Kurosaki-Chan** (si, sus conversaciones son así, un tira y afloja de comentarios sarcásticos, reproches y comentarios afectuosos bajo todo eso, por eso son personajes tan interesantes. En cuanto a la continuación, espero que te guste y la encuentras entretenida. Y me alegra que consideres mi fic un buen comienzo para el fin de semana ¡Gracias!),** Sangito** (me alegro. Y no te preocupes, en algún punto todos lo admiten, al menos para sí mismos ;) Y no, ¡gracias a ti! por el bonito review),** Inma**, **HoneyHawkeye** (estoy de acuerdo, esa mirada suavizada definitivamente tiene más profundidad de lo que se supone a simple vista. Y si, a veces me salen los argentinismos también, es inevitable. Cosas que pasan =P), **Andyhaikufma** (me alegra mucho que te gustara. ¡Tus reviews siempre me animan tanto! En cuanto a lo de la escena del anime, temía que muchas/os lo encontraran tedioso, el tener que leer lo que ya se había visto en el anime, me hace feliz que no haya sido así =D. Y si, Breda tenía que intentarlo, era ahora o nunca =P), **laura-eli89** (me hace feliz que te haya entretenido. Y temía aburrirlas/os con la escena del anime, dado que era repetido, me alegra saber que no. En cuanto a los términos, a veces puede que se me escape alguno =P. En realidad, siempre trato religiosamente de usar un español neutro pero a veces me cuesta encontrar palabras que son tan propias de cada país, y que se entienda, como sentarse en canastitas, por ejemplo. Aquí le decimos así. Y otras, simplemente me pasa que pienso las frases en inglés -si es que eso tiene algún sentido =P- y al querer traducirlas para escribirlas en castellano me falla el que no haya palabras en nuestro idioma que equivalan. Pero me alegra que no lo haga confuso, de todas formas, cuando debo usarlas. ¡Y gracias! Por cierto, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Roy se me hace del tipo celoso y ya lo vimos en el manga amenazar a Barry The Chopper con incinerarlo porque abrazaba a Riza. Si así reacciona con una armadura... no sé qué haría si un hombre de carne y hueso lo intenta =P) **fandita-eromena** (completamente de acuerdo con lo de los dobles sentidos =D Y si, creo que Roy es más bien del tipo protocolar y estandarizado respecto al romance, mientras que Riza prefiere más la simpleza y lo esencial a la pomposidad. Por eso chocan tanto y a la vez quedan tan bien juntos. ¡Gracias!) **mariana garcia **(si, en realidad lo subí más temprano, porque aquí era la madrugada y todavía estaba despierta y en vistas de que no quedaba tanto para la hora que habitualmente lo subo, y que no confiaba en mi capacidad de despertarme, dado que duermo como un tronco, decidí subirlo un poco antes =P. Me alegra que la estés disfrutando), **Lucia991** (te cuento que solo recibis nota porque me desperté y me encontré con tu review =P A pesar de que tengo sueño y me encantaría volver a dormir un rato más. En fin, me alegra mucho que te gusten los capítulos largos hermanita, y no te preocupes, Roy pronto va a dejar de ser insufrible. ¡Gracias!), **inowe** y **Akamaruwolf323**.

¡Gracias a todos/as! Y ojalá, si no lo consideran un abuso de su tiempo, me gustaría saber qué piensan respecto a la historia. Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas que dejamos atrás<strong>

* * *

><p>V<p>

"De ojos y cicatrices"

* * *

><p>Aún grogui y ligeramente desorientado, alzó su mano y la llevó a sus ojos, notando que estos estaban cubiertos. Una firme y tirante venda colocada prolijamente alrededor de la circunferencia de su cabeza, cubriendo su vista y aprisionando unos cuantos cabellos azabache en su nuca que lo estaban matando. Aún así, no se movió. Se encontraba acostado, boca arriba en su cama de hospital suponía, y completamente desconcertado respecto a donde se encontraba, o el momento del día que era. Su cabeza, por su parte, parecía darle vueltas y no pudo evitar preguntarse si serían efectos secundarios de la piedra. O si tendría algo que ver con el desagradable líquido amargo que la enfermera le había hecho beber la tarde anterior. Lo que lo llevaba a... ¿qué hora del día era? Suspiró. E intentó finalmente incorporarse, como pudo.<p>

Sin embargo, una mano firme en el hombro y otra en su pecho lo asistió rápidamente, ayudándolo a sentarse al borde de la cama con los pies en el piso. Voz familiar de su teniente primera sacándolo parcialmente de su estado de somnolencia y confusión —No se esfuerce, por favor, coronel. Aún no es aconsejable que se levante.

Poniendo una mano sobre la de ella, que aún se encontraba en el pecho de él, la sintió tensarse. Y se arrepintió al instante de hacerlo. Había una razón por la que evitaba tocarla y esa era justamente esa. Por su parte, admitía que la sensación era demasiado placentera para resignarla, pero ella actuaba como si el mero contacto le quemara y en vistas a su pasado no quería entretener demasiado la idea así que simplemente descendió la suya con calma y suspiró —Estoy perfectamente bien, teniente. Póngame al día.

Ésta vez, la oyó a ella inhalar profundamente —Pareciera que el procedimiento funcionó, coronel. Sin embargo, aún es muy pronto para que vuelvas a usar tus ojos.

—Quiero verte —declaró. Serio.

Una segunda inhalación paciente presidió las siguientes palabras de ella —Por favor no ande diciendo esas cosas, coronel. Alguien podría oírlo.

Asintió, alzando su mano una vez más y deslizando tentativamente sus dedos por el antebrazo de Riza hasta volver a cubrir con su mano la de ella que permanecía firme en su pecho. Ésta vez, dejándola allí, aún cuando la sintió atiesarse ligeramente. Complacido de ver que ésta vez la resistencia no había sido tan tajante —Si. Seré mas cuidadoso. ¿Havoc?

—El teniente segundo Breda se encuentra con él en este momento. El doctor Marcoh asegura que con algo de rehabilitación sus capacidades motrices regresaran completamente.

Sonrió, aliviado. Casi redimido. Inclinándose hacia delante y presionando su frente contra la clavícula de su teniente primera —Es una buena noticia.

Ésta vez, la tensión del cuerpo de ella fue igualmente súbita y violenta a la primera reacción. Voz tajante —Lo es, coronel. Pero eso no excusa para que use mis pechos de almohada.

Inmediatamente, se irguió, enderezando su espalda casi militarmente. Y se encogió ante el tono filoso y conminatorio de ella. _Cierto_ —A-Ah... Mis disculpas, teniente. Creo que me pasé de la raya...

Enarcó una ceja —¿Cuál fue su primer pista, coronel? —por supuesto, él se abstuvo de responder que lo cómodo de la superficie con la que su rostro se había topado. Más aún, se abstuvo de acotar que claramente era más confortable que la almohada de su cama de hospital. Hawkeye retrajo ambas manos.

—Ah... ¿Alguna novedad más, teniente? —inquirió, desviando sabiamente la conversación. Las cosas no se estaban tornando demasiado en su favor.

—Así es, coronel. Sus catorce prometidas seguramente vendrán luego a visitarlo —voz estricta y filosa.

Si hubiera podido, ver y mover su ceja bajo toda la cantidad ridícula de vendas estrangulándole el rostro, la habría enarcado. Dado que no era posible, se conformó con torcer el gesto —Estoy seguro de que no tengo prometida, teniente. Menos aún catorce.

—Las enfermeras del hospital posiblemente discrepen, coronel; dado que le propuso matrimonio a todas y cada una de las que ingresaron a atenderlo —replicó, seria.

—¿Catorce? —repitió, incrédulo y aún ligeramente desorientado.

—Quince, coronel, si cuenta al auxiliar de médico que reemplazó sus vendas —corrigió, aún seria. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que bajo el tono de voz habitual de su teniente primera había algo de humor. De hecho, estaba convencido de que las comisuras de su boca estaban curvadas hacia arriba.

—¿Un hombre también...? —inquirió, con voz débil. _Oh,__ Dios._ Havoc no lo dejaría vivir. Más aún, ¿cómo demonios le había pedido matrimonio a quince personas distintas y no recordarlo? No, ¿cómo alguien no lo había detenido a las primeras... tres?

—No se preocupe, coronel —la oyó asegurar—. Estoy segura de que el doctor Patton comprendió que estaba bajo los efectos de un narcótico. Además, se dedicó a asegurarme enfáticamente que prefería a las mujeres, tras su breve declaración. En cuanto a las enfermeras, no estaría tan segura de que comprendieran su situación.

—¿Está diciendo que aceptaron, teniente?

Riza asintió —La gran mayoría, coronel. Aunque lamento decirle que las leyes de Amestris no aceptan la poligamia. En Xing, por otro lado, no creo que tenga conflictos legales.

—Está disfrutando esto, teniente, ¿no es así? —bufó.

Estuvo seguro de oír la suave sonrisa en sus labios —Gratamente, coronel.

—¿Acaso...? —prosiguió, tragando saliva. Claramente lo que parecía inofensivo no lo sería tanto para ella y la compleja relación que tenían. Y Roy no podía tolerar la idea de causarle otro trago amargo sólo porque había bebido una ridícula medicina y decidido súbitamente, bajo efectos narcóticos, hacerle caso a Hughes y conseguirse no sólo una esposa, sino catorce y aparentemente un esposo también. Aunque desearía poder olvidar al último. Ya era bastante vergonzoso el haberle propuesto matrimonio a catorce mujeres distintas sin siquiera recordarlo. Narcóticos o no, era inaceptable, incluso para él.

Riza negó con calma —No se preocupe, coronel. No me realizó ninguna propuesta de matrimonio.

Y aún cuando quiso, no pudo descifrar trasfondo en el tono de su voz. Uno que claramente lo había, pero que fue incapaz de aprehender. Ya que Riza deliberadamente se cerró a toda interpretación de su parte. De verla, de haber podido vislumbrarla, posiblemente habría sido capaz atisbar algo más. Desgraciadamente, su suerte era que aún estaba temporalmente ciego. Por lo que decidió cambiar de tema, preguntando algo que había querido preguntar cuando su teniente primera había mencionado algo en particular —¿A qué se refiere con "asegurar enfáticamente que prefería a las mujeres", teniente?

—No creo seguirlo, señor —voz genuinamente desconcertada.

—El doctor Patton, teniente. Usted dijo que sus esfuerzos de asegurarle que prefería mujeres fueron enfáticos —le recordó.

—Oh —asintió, calma—. Me invitó a salir, coronel. Oferta que me vi obligada a declinar educadamente.

Él sonrió arrogante, satisfecho —¿Alguien en mente ya, teniente?

Pero ésta únicamente negó con la cabeza —Me temo que no, coronel. Simplemente pensé que no tendré tiempo de tener una cita ahora que mi superior se recuperó. No con todo el trabajo que tendremos una vez regresemos al cuartel general. Y no con la recuperación del teniente segundo Havoc tampoco. Además, y como usted dijo, aún hay demasiado por hacer y preferiría no involucrarme de ninguna forma a nivel personal sabiendo que no podré cumplir plenamente.

Frunció el entrecejo, aunque bajo las vendas su protesta facial resultó claramente fútil. Esa no era la respuesta que había deseado obtener —¿Quiere decir que estaba interesada, teniente?

Riza se cruzó de brazos. Exhalando pacientemente —No dije eso, coronel. Así como tampoco veo cómo pueda ser relevante.

—Pero de haber tenido el tiempo, teniente... ¿Habría aceptado? —presionó, frustrándose más y más.

—No creo que esa haya sido una opción nunca. No con el superior que tengo.

—¿Está acusándome de sabotear su vida romántica, teniente? Además, no respondió mi pregunta.

—Como dije, tampoco dije eso, coronel —aseguró, firme. Aquella conversación comenzaba a irritarla ligeramente y su superior parecía un niño que se rehusaba a soltar su juguete—. Y estoy segura de que no tiene tiempo tampoco de concernirse por mi vida privada, no con catorce esposas que mantener.

Roy torció el gesto —Ja, ja. Muy gracioso, teniente. Usted tendrá que dispararles si no me permiten abandonar el hospital cuando me haya recuperado.

Riza negó con la cabeza —No haré tal cosa, coronel. Por favor solucione sus asuntos personales por su cuenta. Sin mencionar que dudo seriamente de que catorce enfermeras resulten una amenaza para usted.

—Claramente no puedo chasquear mis dedos y limpiar el camino de esa forma, teniente —objetó.

Exhaló —No dije que lo hiciera, coronel.

—¿Entonces cómo sugiere que proceda?

Una vez más, negó la cabeza para sí —No lo hago, coronel. Tal y como afirmé, es problema suyo. Si mal no recuerda, no fui yo quien decidió proponerle matrimonio a _todas_ las enfermeras.

—En mi defensa, estaba narcotizado.

Riza sonrió con calma —Posiblemente pueda comenzar explicando eso, coronel.

—Usted no conoce a las mujeres, teniente. No aceptan un no por respuesta tan fácilmente.

Ante esto, Hawkeye enarcó una ceja. Cruzándose de brazos una vez más. La suave y tenue sonrisa rápidamente olvidada —Tiene razón, coronel. No estoy familiarizada con el comportamiento estándar femenino, dado que aparentemente no soy parte del género. No según mi superior.

—No quise decir eso —argumentó, tomado algo desprevenido por la dureza de sus palabras, así como la severidad en su tono. Claramente no había querido decir que ella no era una mujer pero aparentemente había salido de esa forma. Y estaba convencido que de afirmarle que si estaba al tanto de que era una -_¡Dios,__ si__ lo __estaba!_- la situación sólo empeoraría en su favor. De hecho, si repetía las palabras en su cabeza y pudiera, se golpearía a sí mismo. Claramente Hawkeye era una mujer.

—Buenas tardes, coronel —la oyó dar media vuelta, y caminar con paso firme y fuerte hacia la salida del cuarto.

—Hawk- —_¡Bang!_ La puerta se cerró fuertemente. Sin lugar a dudas, con más fuerza de la necesaria. Una risa por lo bajo lo alertó de la presencia de alguien más en la habitación. Alguien que acababa de entrar en el mismo momento en que ella había abandonado el cuarto.

—¡Buen trabajo, jefe! —una entretenida y familiar voz exclamó, silbando, mientras el sonido de algo que sonaba terriblemente a un par de tacos de muletas chocando contra el suelo alcanzó los oídos de Roy—. Vengo dos minutos y tú y Hawkeye ya están discutiendo como casados.

Roy apretó los dientes —Tienes suerte de que no pueda ver y quemarte esas dos condenadas muletas sin quemar el hospital entero o de lo contrario ya lo habría hecho, Havoc.

Jean sonrió —Es bueno verlo también, coronel.

Mustang suspiró resignado. Hawkeye no regresaría por un rato —Si bueno, no soy tan sentimental, teniente. Ya debería saberlo.

La sonrisa de Havoc no vaciló. Su superior podía decir lo que quisiera, actuar como un pomposo arrogante y alguien a quien solo le interesaban los ascensos y privilegios de la milicia; pero él mejor que nadie (sin contar a Hawkeye), sabía que tal no era el caso. De hecho, había debido sacudirlo un poco para hacerle entender que no necesitaba su compasión ni que necesitaba que perdiera su condenado tiempo en un peón inútil que no podía moverse. Y aún así, le había dicho que lo esperaría más adelante, más arriba. Que aguardaría hasta que lo alcanzara. Y ahora le había recuperado la capacidad para volver a caminar incluso antes de aceptar él usar la piedra en sí mismo. Breda se lo había dicho —Si, bueno. Yo tampoco, coronel. Sólo... asegúrate de saldar tu cuenta en la tienda de artículos Havoc. No querrás a mis padres detrás de ti pidiéndote su paga.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente también —Por supuesto. Como verás, soy un hombre de palabra.

—Eso oí —sonrió—, ¿catorce prometidas, jefe? Eso es demasiado, incluso para ti.

_Volviendo__ al__ tópico_. Pensó con desdén y bufó —Como dije, estaba narcotizado, teniente Havoc.

—Hawkeye no parecía complacida —señaló el rubio, alzando la mano derecha (manteniendo la muleta en pie y firme bajo su brazo) y señalando con el pulgar en dirección de la puerta.

Suspiró —Eso debe significar que las cosas están volviendo a la normalidad —y lo estaban haciendo, poco a poco. De hecho, pronto podría volver a ver. Y retomar sus deberes en la milicia. Retomar su puesto de regreso en el cuartel general de Este y volver a su ascenso a la cima y a su aspiración de convertirse en Fuhrer algún día. Aunque su retiro tomaría más en ese caso...

Havoc sonrió —Eso parece. Breda ya está fastidiándome con la rehabilitación.

Roy asintió, serio —Como dije, necesitaré a todos mis subordinados de regreso una vez recupere mi vista. Así que espero que te reinsertes lo antes posible. No puedo permitir que la mayor general Armstrong me sobrepase, o nadie más, yendo al caso —ahora que estaba al tanto de que la mujer también aspiraba a la cima. Aunque no era que no lo hubiera sospechado antes.

—Hablando del norte, Falman solicitó ser estacionado una vez más allá. ¿Qué harás, jefe?

Asintió. Estaba al tanto. Y ya había pensado en ello. De hecho, ya había encontrado una forma de voltear la situación a su favor. Intercambio equivalente. Falman tenía deseos de volver al norte (donde podría mantenerlo al tanto de los movimientos de la mayor general Olivier Armstrong) y él necesitaba alguien como el mayor Miles para ayudarlo a reconstruir Ishbal. Y sabía que la única forma de que la mujer aceptara delegarle uno de sus subordinados era ganando algo a cambio. La memoria enciclopédica de Falman era esa ganancia —Claramente no puedo retener a un subordinado, Havoc. Si el suboficial Falman desea retornar allá, entonces firmaré el traslado.

Havoc enarcó una ceja. Estaba seguro que Mustang no dejaría ir a un leal subordinado que él mismo había elegido para conformar su equipo si no hubiera un plus de valor y ganancia para él —¿A cambio de...?

La sonrisa confiada se amplió un poco más. Sus subordinados lo conocían perfectamente —Intercambio equivalente.

Asintió, ligeramente sorprendido por la selección de palabras. Seguro, su superior era un alquimista, y uno estatal por encima de todo, y vivía haciendo alarde en ocasiones de su título de alquimista de la flama. Sin embargo, eran raras las ocasiones en que Mustang hablaba más como alquimista que como militar. No, generalmente se apegaba a la jerga militar a la que tan acostumbrados estaban. Acero, no, por otro lado. De hecho, el pequeño ex-alquimista vivía hablando de alquimia y en términos de la misma. De hecho, vivía citando el intercambio equivalente y gritando cosas sobre alquimia aquí y allá. Resentía, en cambio, la institución militar a la que había pertenecido y ni siquiera aceptaba usar el uniforme. A diferencia de Roy que sí aceptaba esto. Por eso, era extraño oírlo citar el intercambio equivalente, aunque no del todo.

Roy, apoyando sus codos en sus muslos –dado que se encontraba sentado en canastitas sobre su cama- y entrelazando sus manos bajo su mentón, ojos aún vendados, dijo —¿Qué piensas del doctor Patton? —expresión seria.

Havoc enarcó una ceja, claramente desconcertado por la pregunta —Uh... ¿Coronel?

—No —negó finalmente, imaginándose lo risible que debía parecer su súbita conducta precipitada. Su morbosa curiosidad. No era asunto suyo, de todas formas. La teniente primera claramente lo había establecido—. No me haga caso, teniente.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió otra vez. La voz de Breda sonando en el cuarto —La teniente me dijo que estabas aquí. Buenos días, coronel —saludó, volviendo la vista a Havoc—. ¡Maldición! No deberías estar andando por ahí ya. No volveré a llevarte más revistas si te rompes las piernas y no puedes volver a caminar.

Havoc se volvió a Breda, muletas bajo los brazos —Si. Si. Ya entendí. Demonios, no me dejarás en paz...

Breda le dedicó una expresión aburrida —Como dije, estar retirado no es para ti.

Una vez más, Havoc se volvió a su superior y sonrió —Lo siento, jefe. Mi niñera me halló y debo volver a rehabilitación. Además, pretendo conseguirme una cita con mi enfermera.

Roy asintió, sonrisa arrogante en los labios, y luego se dirigió a Breda —Breda, envíame a la teniente primera Hawkeye.

El pelirrojo hizo un gesto afirmativo —Si, coronel —mientras Havoc se dirigía lentamente hasta el otro teniente segundo y ambos abandonaban la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Tras unos breves momentos de silencio, la puerta se abrió suavemente otra vez, pero la persona en cuestión no ingresó a la habitación sino que permaneció a una distancia prudente en la entrada.

—Teniente primera Hawkeye reportándose.

—Teniente, pase y cierre la puerta —ordenó.

Riza frunció el entrecejo —Con todo respeto, coronel. Preferiría estar en cualquier otra parte, si esto no es militarmente relacionado y mi presencia no es absoluta y completamente requerida aquí.

Exhaló —No, es absoluta y completamente requerida —insistió.

Y ella, renuente, dio un paso al interior y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Aún llevaba la bata de hospital. Verde pálida, sin mangas, cruzada adelante y pantalones de igual color. Y aún llevaba un abrigo sobre sus hombros y vestía en sus pies pantuflas para evitar hacer contacto con el suelo. Afortunadamente, el suero intravenoso le había sido removido, y ya tenía permitido desplazarse por el hospital con absoluta libertad. Y aún entonces, no podía evitar moverse y comportarse a como lo haría estando uniformada. Costumbre suponía, o mera rutina —Si, señor.

—Lamento mi conducta. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer-

Lo cortó, voz y expresión severa —Así es, coronel. Considerando que me dejó deliberadamente fuera de la categoría del género femenino.

Suspiró —Si, eso salió completamente mal —concedió—. En mi defensa, teniente, aún estaba bajo parciales efectos de los narcóticos.

Riza enarcó una ceja —Esa es una pobre defensa, coronel. Considerando que bajo los mismos efectos propuso matrimonio a otras catorce mujeres y decidió a mi no considerarme como una.

Sonrió arrogantemente. Si lo pensaba de esa forma, sonaba terriblemente peor a como lo había hecho inicialmente. Sin embargo, también sonaba de otra forma que dudaba su teniente primera se hubiera percatado ya que de hacerlo no habría planteado las cosas de esa forma en primer lugar —¿Acaso está molesta de que no lo haya hecho a usted también, teniente?

Su respuesta fue inmediata y seca —Apreciaría que no diga tonterías, coronel.

La sonrisa se amplió aún más —¿Eso es un no?

Asintió —Eso es un no, coronel. En caso de que necesite clarificación, eso es un "No, coronel. No estoy molesta por no haber recibido una inválida y narcotizada propuesta de matrimonio, inapropiada, de parte mi superior".

—Cuando lo pone de esa forma, teniente, me hace parecer considerablemente idiota.

—Saque sus propias conclusiones, coronel. Ahora, si no soy más requerida, preferiría-

Exhaló —Entiendo. Entiendo. Fui un idiota. No te vayas —añadió.

Riza espiró pacientemente, su expresión suavizándose a duras penas. Sus brazos aún cruzados bajo sus pechos —¿Te encuentras bien?

—Estaría mejor si pudiera verte —concedió, teniendo en cuenta que aún no podía removerse las vendas de alrededor de los ojos.

—Coronel —le advirtió, con dureza. Dando finalmente un par de pasos más hacia el interior de la habitación.

Roy asintió —Ya se, ya se —y luego, como una ocurrencia tardía, comentó, intentando dispersar su último comentario—. Havoc parecía estar bien.

Riza sonrió con calma, a duras penas —Lo está, coronel. De hecho, el teniente segundo Breda está teniendo problemas para mantener al teniente segundo Havoc en reposo. El suboficial Falman y el sargento mayor Fuery han estado intentando colaborar, así como la teniente segunda María Ross, pero Havoc continúa intentando caminar.

Roy negó la cabeza, sonrisa arrogante en los labios —Me pregunto cuán difícil puede ser contener a un hombre en muletas.

Riza enarcó una ceja —Lo mismo que vigilarlo a usted, coronel.

—Lo hace parecer como si fuera una ardua tarea, teniente.

Negó para sí —Una considerablemente ardua tarea —aseguró—. Aún así, todavía está dentro de mi rango de tolerancia.

Roy sonrió —Entonces debe ser un _amplio_ rango de tolerancia.

Una pequeña sonrisa sutil retornó a sus labios —No tiene idea, coronel.

—En cuanto a mi situación, teniente, estuve pensando... Y decidí que posiblemente sería mejor si abandonara el hospital por la ventana.

Ésta vez, exhaló. Su superior era completamente ridículo, a veces —Con todo respecto, señor, dudo seriamente que sobreviva a una caída de tres pisos.

Se enfurruñó —Recuérdeme solicitar la próxima vez que me alojen en un piso más bajo, teniente.

Riza ladeó la cabeza con expresión inquisitiva —¿Acaso pretende realizar más propuestas, coronel?

—Por supuesto que no, teniente. De haber tenido voz en el asunto, no hubiera realizado ninguna para empezar.

Riza asintió —Eso pensé, coronel. Además, preferiría no tener que volver al hospital en un tiempo, si no le importa. Y preferiría lo mismo para usted.

Sonrió —Ciertamente. Aunque no puede negar que no fue agradable, teniente.

—No veo cómo ser alimentada por vía intravenosa haya sido agradable, coronel. O tener que verte sin vista —añadió la última parte en un tono más bajo, casi constreñido.

Roy suspiró, sonriendo con calma —Sabes perfectamente que no me refería a eso. Sólo estaba pensando... que había sido agradable poder volver a estar como antes... —_sin__ rangos __ni__ uniformes. __Y__ sin __inconvenientes__ ni__ leyes__ anti-fraternización__ de __por__ medio._ Sin su ambición, midiendo cada paso, regulando cada palabras, cada acción, entre ambos. Sin su objetivo trazando las líneas que podían cruzar y que no. Las cosas que podían decir y las que debían dejar sin hacerlo.

Expresión suavizándose —Lo fue, coronel —concedió.

Bajó la cabeza parcialmente —Lamento que mi retiro tenga que ser postergado —_lamento__ que__ debas__ esperar__ más._

La voz firme de ella lo forzó a alzar la mirada —Yo no, coronel —y era cierto. Aún cuando el panorama que él había pintado resultaba atractivo, para ambos, no lo hacía, no lo lamentaba. Siempre había sabido que algo así no era posible para ellos, de todas formas. No aún, al menos. Y no del todo. Pero al menos él había recuperado su vista, y su ambición y su propósito y ella aún tenía una razón para continuar a su lado y seguirlo hasta la cima. Al menos de esta forma, las vidas que habían tomado y los errores que habían cometido en el pasado no serían en vano. No sería desperdiciados. Al menos ahora podrían enmendar todo lo que habían hecho. Y continuar avanzando más y más hacia arriba.

—Así que, por favor, no lo hagas tampoco —_estaré__ bien.__ No__ necesito__ que__ te__ salgas __de__ tu__ camino __por__ mi._No podría aceptarlo ni permitirlo tampoco.

Exhaló —¿Esperarás? —_como __dijimos__ que__ haríamos._

Sonrió con calma —Estoy segura de que soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo un poco más, coronel. Además, me temo que me aburriría si me viera forzada a retirarme tempranamente —_es __lo__ que__ hemos __estado__ haciendo __siempre._

La sonrisa de satisfacción retornó a sus labios —Eso creo, teniente. Entonces, ¿estás conmigo?

Asintió, firme y secamente —Ya sabes la respuesta.

Él también asintió, complacido —En tal caso, esta es su primera orden como mi subordinada una vez más, teniente —alzó ambas manos a su propia nuca, intentando zafar el nudo que mantenía las vendas firmes y en su lugar—. Ayúdeme a librarme de estas condenadas vendas. Me dan calor.

—Coronel, no creo-

—Estaré perfectamente, Hawkeye. No tengo experiencia en alquimia médica ni en el uso de la piedra filosofal, pero soy un alquimista también. Comprendo los principios básicos de la alquimia.

Exhaló, expresión aún preocupada pero cargada de cierta resignación, y caminó hasta quedar frente a él. Sus manos deslizándose a ambos lados de la cabeza de él y deteniendo las de Roy en seco —Entiendo. Permítame, por favor.

Roy descendió las manos. Y aguardó en silencio, sentado, erguido y quieto, sintiéndola obrar diestramente sobre el ajustado nudo que mantenía las vendas alrededor de su cabeza. Sus piernas colgando al borde de la cama, a ambos lados de las de ella, que permanecía todavía de pie y firme allí delante suyo. Y si tan solo pudiera, si tan solo ella lo consintiera, podría extender sus dedos hacia delante, sus manos, y tomarla y traerla contra sí, consigo a su cama de hospital. Donde, de tener voz en el asunto, no la dejaría ir jamás. Por supuesto, de estar Hawkeye al tanto de sus pensamientos, daría nuevamente media vuelta y se marcharía, dejándolo solo para lidiar con su propio nudo por su cuenta. Algo que claramente no podía hacer, por más que hubiera intentado. Así que no dijo nada, ni intentó siquiera tantear por un mechón de cabello rubio o la curva de su garganta. La ausencia de su vista claramente podía jugarle una mala pasada y él no pretendía poner un dedo encima de Hawkeye sin consentimiento de ella (que claramente no daría, por otro lado), menos aún en un área o zona inapropiada o restringida.

Y sin embargo, no pudo evitar deleitarse en la proximidad de ella. En sentirla respirar a la altura de su frente, haciendo que cada soplo meciera algunos cabellos azabache de su flequillo, en la forma en que sus diestras manos intentaban desanudar las vendas. Y su aroma a jabón y pólvora, y debido a la estadía de ambos en el hospital, antisépticos también. Suspiró. Posiblemente no debería pensar demasiado en ello, menos aún consentirse aquello. Pero no podía evitarlo. Su teniente primera, de saberlo, no estaría complacida.

—Listo, coronel —anunció, retirando lentamente las vendas alrededor de sus ojos. Los párpados de él aún cerrados—. Por favor, tómatelo con calma. Tus ojos...

Los abrió con cuidado, sumo cuidado, y calma lentitud tal y como ella le había aconsejado. Y en un primer instante, todo pareció borroso, turbio. Y una mezcla de colores indefinidos. Luego, poco a poco, las cosas empezaron a tomar claridad. Forma. Una línea aquí, una curva, una recta, verde aquí, amarillo allá. Poco a poco, todo fue ocupando su respectivo lugar en su percepción. Hasta que finalmente pudo ver completamente. Entonces, sonrió, percatándose de la altura en que se encontraba su cabeza respecto a la anatomía de ella —¿Sabe, teniente? No me molestaría tener esta vista más seguido.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, Riza retrocedió un paso. Sus brazos cruzados y cubriendo sus pechos deliberadamente —Apreciaría que no vuelva a hacer un comentario de ese tipo, coronel, _nunca_. Además, eso es considerado acoso sexual. Y mi rostro está acá arriba.

Parpadeando, aún con los bordes de su visión ligeramente nublados, alzó la vista; perdiendo la sonrisa arrogante ante la imagen de una gran venda blanca enroscada prolijamente alrededor de la garganta de ella, allí donde ésta había sido cortada, por culpa de él. Su boca curvándose hacia abajo —Lo lamento —suspiró, casi ahogadamente. Poniéndose de pie y caminando con cautela y cuidado hacia ella. Su mano extendiéndose dubitativa a la curva de su cuello—. ¿Te causa dolor? —retrajo los dedos, aún sin tocarla, más los mantuvo allí, en el aire, por un segundo más y aguardando la respuesta de ella.

Pero Riza solo negó la cabeza —Estoy bien, coronel. Los médicos hicieron un buen trabajo y ya no me causa inconvenientes. Ni siquiera la sutura.

Curvó los dedos hacia sí, retrayéndolos un poquito más. Encogiéndose y su expresión tornándose una de arrepentimiento ante la mención de la sutura —¿Aún...?

Exhaló —Así es, coronel. Me fue ordenado volver para que me retiren los puntos, en un par de semanas.

Finalmente, posicionó sus dedos por encima de la venda, deslizando su otra mano hasta la parte de atrás del cuello y comenzando a zafar el agarre de la misma. La tela deslizándose finalmente hasta ser removida por completo. La expresión de Roy se llenó de amargura —Tu cuello... —Dios, ¿cuántas partes más de su cuerpo tenía que arruinar para ver que era pernicioso para ella permanecer a su lado?

Riza alzó su mano y sintió los puntos con cautela, cerrando sus ojos con calma —Son solo un par de puntos, coronel.

Él tomó la mano de ella y la apartó, volviendo a vislumbrar con renuencia la herida escasamente unida con algo de hilo. De no haber sido militar, de no haber visto los horrores que había visto en la guerra, posiblemente habría querido darse la vuelta, apartar la mirada e incluso vomitar, pero no lo hizo. No, miró de frente el producto de su ambición y descuido —Dejará una cicatriz.

Asintió, tomando ahora ella la mano de él y apartándola de su herida —No es algo que me quite el sueño, coronel—después de todo, su cuerpo estaba plagado de éstas. De cicatrices y cortes y escaras de quemaduras e incluso tenía las líneas tatuadas –las que quedaban- del tatuaje que su padre había dibujado en la espalda de ella. Una más, una pequeña como lo sería aquella, no era realmente gran cosa. No hacía la diferencia. No en el panorama general que era su cuerpo.

Suspiró y curvó sus dedos un poco más, rozando sus nudillos contra la herida suavemente —Esto es mi culpa.

Pero ella sólo negó con la cabeza —Yo era perfectamente conciente de los riesgos que corría, coronel. Aún lo soy. Así que por favor deje de culparse. Esto es algo que yo elegí —_a __estas__ alturas,__ deberías __saberlo._

Y lo sabía. Dios, si lo hacía. Pero eso no hacía el pensamiento del todo mas tolerable. No, no lo hacía, en absoluto —Si, lo sé —_pero __no__ puedo__ tolerar __el__ perderte._

Si, lo sabía. Y siempre lo había hecho.


	6. Personas que me comprendan y apoyen

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist me pertenece, evidentemente. **

6/26 (Epílogo incluído)**  
><strong>

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como todos los días, aquí estoy subiendo el capítulo correspondiente al día de hoy, que espero disfruten.Y, como siempre, quisiera agradecerles a todos los lectores. **¡Gracias!** Por seguir mi historia. Y **muchas muchísimas gracias** a quienes se toman la molestia de hacerme saber su opìnión. Lo aprecio mucho.

Especialmente a: **Rukia Kurosaki-Chan** (y me alegro mucho que así haya sigo, ¡gracias! No te preocupes, no le quitará el ojo. Nunca lo hizo, creo... =D),** Sangito**,** Inma**, **HoneyHawkeye **(catorce son muchas u.u. Me alegra que lo estés disfrutando), **Andyhaikufma **(me alegra que te haya parecido tierno y te haya gustado. Habrá Roy celoso para tener y guardar en este fic =P Y si, lo de Havoc también me entristeció, después de Hughes, por supuesto ¡Gracias por todo!), **laura-eli89** (si, pobre Riza, suma y suma cicatrices. En cuanto a los celos, y como dije, habrá de sobra, especialmente de parte de Roy, pero Riza tendrá sus momentos también. Es humana, después de todo ¡Gracias!, **fandita-eromena** (si, pobre Havoc, sinceramente no entiendo por qué lo dejan tanto... En cuanto a Roy siendo un pervertido... supongo que un poquito lo es =P), **mariana garcia** (¡gracias! y si, ya recuperó la vista, y Havoc las piernas. De a poquito las cosas mejoran), **Lucia991** (al final, solamente aprobás a Havoc u.u. Y lo del sacerdote sonó a "y así es como se captura a un Roy Mustang salvaje del nivel 22", a la mejor onda pokemon =D), **inowe**, **Akamaruwolf323** (yo tampoco. No se me ocurriría por qué alguien querría quedarse en Briggs, con Armstrong y todo ese frío horrible. Así que imagino que sí. Esos niños al final del anime se parecían sospechosamente a Falman ;)) y **Arrimitiluki** (qué bueno tenerte por aquí, y gracias. De verdad, por todo lo bonito que dijiste. En cuanto a los reviews, no te preocupes. Me alegra que hayas podido hacerme llegar lo que piensas. Y me hace feliz que haya alguien más leyendo mi historia)

Gracias. Ojalá les guste. Y, si no les molesta ni les toma mucho tiempo, me encantaría saber qué les parece. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas que dejamos atrás<strong>

* * *

><p>VI<p>

"Personas que me comprendan y apoyen"

* * *

><p>Exhaló pacientemente, alzando el rifle una vez más. Culata contra su hombro derecho y mano izquierda sosteniéndolo firmemente por el cañón. Pulso estable, inalterable. Mientras mantenía su ojo derecho abierto en la mira y el izquierdo calmamente cerrado. Una inhalación, profunda. Y entonces, <em>¡Bang!<em>, su dedo jaló el gatillo sin vacilar. Jalando inmediatamente el cerrojo y oyendo el suave tintineo del cartucho caer al suelo y rodar, hasta chocar contra el costado de su bota militar. Bajando el arma, observó el pequeño objeto dorado con el entrecejo fruncido, y luego la marca en el blanco de papel. Las palabras del mayor Lockheed, pronunciadas un año atrás durante su primera lección de tiro, su primer año de academia militar, repitiéndose en su cabeza; _"__La __vida__ de__ aquellos __que __están __a__ su__ cargo__ estará__ en__ sus__ manos.__ Y__ las __muertes __en__ su__ conciencia__"_. Por un instante, volvió a mirar la marca, era buena, concedido, pero no lo suficiente. Si quería ser de alguna utilidad, si quería poder al menos ser capaz de proteger a alguien, debía mejorar. Adiestrarse en la disciplina plenamente. Y eso llevaba haciendo por más de un año.

Cuando podía, y en sus tiempos libres, aprovechaba y se acercaba al campo de tiro para practicar. Afilar su puntería. Ya que había descubierto no solo que era necesario sino que también le ayudaba a mantenerse enfocada. Concentrada. Y le permitía mantenerse algo alejada del cuarto y del grupo de cadetes que no parecían poder dejar de escuchar la radio y las noticias que esta anunciaba de la guerra día a día. El conflicto ya se había extendido demasiado (casi siete años), en opinión de muchos soldados –lo había oído decir a sus propios superiores allí en la academia-, y las bajas de soldados rasos eran más y más día a día. Así que finalmente la milicia había decidido tomar la iniciativa de enviar a los alquimistas estatales, incluido al alquimista de la flama entre estos, por supuesto, para controlar la situación. Para evitar el avance de los grupos Ishbalitas y evitar mayores derramamientos de sangre. Derramamientos de sangre vanos. Aún así, la gente continuaba muriendo –_porque __eso __es __la __guerra_, había afirmado un superior, _y__ para__ que __alguien __gane,__ alguien __tiene __que__ morir_-, soldados rasos y no tanto. Y ahora los alquimistas también estarían allí, en medio del campo de batalla, arriesgando sus vidas, poniendo todo lo que tenían y eran en la línea, para ganar la guerra por el bien de Amestris. _No __mueras,__ por __favor._

Suspiró. Y eso no era todo. Las historias de los alquimistas estatales y sus logros en Ishbal se oían más y más a cada día. Algunos los llamaban monstruos, capaces de arrasar con tropas y tropas de Ishbalitas de un solo ataque, inhumanos, con capacidades inhumanas. El orgullo de la milicia. Especialmente el joven alquimista de la flama. Experto en crear torres de fuego capaces de besar el cielo y abrir y limpiar el terreno con un chasquido de sus dedos y una gran llamarada. Capaz de carbonizar cientos sino un innumerable número más de Ishbalitas. Enemigos, que debían ser sometidos y apaciguados por el bien de Amestris. Por el bien de los ciudadanos del país. Y aún cuando Riza sabía, y lo hacía perfectamente, que era por el bien mayor, para proteger y salvaguardar. Y aún cuando los Ishbalitas eran el enemigo, las cosas que oía solían mantenerla en vela durante las noches. Despierta. Con los ojos abiertos. Intentando enroscar su mente alrededor de la idea de _él_, del inofensivo e ingenuo joven de dieciséis años de cabello azabache y ojos igualmente negros, discípulo de su padre, incinerando personas vivas. _Pero __eso __es__ la__ guerra,__y__ para__ que __alguien__ gane,__ alguien __tiene__ que__ morir._

Alzando el rifle una vez más, disparó. Dando ésta vez en el centro. _Primero,__ si__ no __pretenden__ disparar,__ ni__ siquiera__ se__ molesten __en__ empuñar__ el__ arma.__Si __lo__ hacen,__ deben__ tener__ la__voluntad __y __determinación__ de __asesinar._ Aquello era algo que no debería molestarle. Después de todo, ¿no había aceptado que eventualmente tendría que arrebatar una vida para proteger a las personas? ¿No había aceptado eso al unirse a la milicia? ¿No había sido conciente de lo que enlistarse significaba? Suspiró, bajando el arma. Quizá había sido ingenua, pensando que quizá tendría más tiempo antes de tener que hacerlo. O quizá simplemente no podía conciliar la idea de la persona inofensiva que había parecido él, cortés y cordial, y seguro y confiado de su sueño, y la persona de la que hablaban en la radio. "El alquimista de la flama". Parecía apropiado, por otro lado, dado que así la había llamado su padre al fruto de su investigación, a su alquimia. La alquimia de la flama. _Riza, __te__ encomiendo __mi __investigación.__ Cuídala. __Es...__Cof...__Cof...__la __alquimia__ más__ poderosa...__ pero __en __manos__ equivocadas...__ podría __crear __grandes__ desastres.__ Por __eso...__te __la__ dejo__ a__ ti...__ para __que__ la__ guardes __con__ tu__ vida... __La __alquimia__ de __la __flama._

Bajando el arma nuevamente, examinó el perfecto agujero en el centro. Frunciendo el entrecejo. _Es __cierto __que __en __manos __equivocadas __la __alquimia __puede __causar __estragos. __Sin __embargo,__ creo __fervientemente__ que __puede __usarse __para __el __bien __de __las __personas. __Para __protegerlas. __Y__ a __este __país. __Ah...__Lo __lamento, __siempre __termino __haciendo __lo __mismo, __¿verdad? __Hablando __de __alquimia.__ Supongo __que __tiendo__ a __dejarme __llevar __un __poco. _No, simplemente no podía conciliar la idea, eso era todo.

—Excelente puntería como siempre, cadete Hawkeye.

Bajando el rifle, se volteó y se llevó una mano a la frente, chocando sus talones —Gracias, señor —no se había percatado de la presencia de alguien más allí. De hecho, y hasta el momento, había creído que era solo ella en el campo de tiro, más aún a aquellas horas. Después de todo, la cena pronto estaría servida, y la mayoría de los cadetes aprovechaban el tiempo entre la última clase y la cena para descansar y dispersarse un poco mientras que ella tendía a preferir ir al campo de tiro por su cuenta. Y había estado tan ensimismada y tan concentrada en la acción de disparar que no se había percatado de la presencia del sargento Curtiss, encargado del campo de tiro.

El hombre sonrió, tocándose la barbilla perfectamente rasurada y observando el blanco —Ciertamente eres de las mejores de tu clase. Pero no te extenúes —y luego añadió—. Además, ya casi es hora de la cena y tengo que cerrar este lugar.

Riza asintió. Si hubiera podido, hubiera permanecido un poco más allí, pero claramente no era posible —Si, señor. Entregaré el rifle inmediatamente —descargado correctamente, como era el requisito. Tras asegurarlo con una cadena en la jaula, donde mantenían todas las armas guardas y aseguradas con cadenas y candados, giró la llave en el interior del cerrojo y entregó las llaves al joven sargento. Llevándose una mano a la frente.

—Bien, cadete. Que tenga buenas noches.

Un nuevo asentimiento seco, erguida y con la mano en la frente —Si, señor. Usted también —y, sin decir más, salió del campo de tiro y de regreso al comedor. Caminando por los corredores techados y observando el gran patio abierto y cuadrado en medio con expresión calma. La cual, evidentemente, se vio afectada cuando la voz de una joven mujer de ahora nuevamente largo cabello negro y ondeado –sujeto en una cola baja- rompió el silencio.

—¡Oy, Riza! ¿Dónde demonios estabas? Te estuvimos buscando por todos lados.

Exhaló, observando a Rebecca, y detrás de ella, bastante más atrás dado que ninguno de los dos había tenido deseos de apresurarse corriendo hasta ella (sólo Rebecca parecía tener la inagotable energía y voluntad para mantenerse activa a aquellas alturas del día), se encontraban caminando Lucy, una cadete de segundo año igual que ambas de ancha contextura física y cabello negro e Isaac, alto y delgado, y con expresión considerablemente seria. Su cabello castaño, como siempre, perfectamente cortado al ras —En el campo de tiro, Rebecca.

—¿Otra vez? —entrecerró los ojos, inclinándose con curiosidad y sospecha hacia ella—. ¿No estarás encontrándote clandestinamente con el sargento Curtiss?

Riza no manifestó nada, en absoluto. Ni siquiera se inmutó por la pequeña teoría que Rebecca había concebido esta vez. Después de todo, conocía a la joven por más de un año ya, aquel era el segundo que llevaban en la academia militar, y ya se había familiarizado con ésta lo suficiente como para saber que tenía ciertas tendencias a asumir cosas de ese estilo. Más aún, parecía determinada a conseguirle un hombre (o insinuar que uno estaba interesado en ella). Eso era, cuando no estaba intentando buscarse uno para ella misma —Te recuerdo que eso es en contra de las leyes de fraternización de la milicia, Rebecca, y podría resultar en la inmediata expulsión de ambas partes.

—¿Entonces es un no?

Exhaló. Rebecca podía ser insistente, considerando que ella nunca había dado siquiera la impresión de ser _ese_tipo de mujer —No estoy manteniendo una relación clandestina de ningún tipo —aseguró, voz ácida y severa.

Isaac asintió, deteniéndose tras ella junto a Lucy —Eso mismo aseguré yo.

Rebecca se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el entrecejo —¡Cielos, ustedes son realmente unos aburridos! Necesitan relajarse. Deberían hacerlo juntos.

Riza enarcó una ceja, expresión de clara desaprobación en su rostro. Rebecca tendía a ser algo inapropiada. No obstante, a veces llegaba a niveles que ni ella misma creía posible. Isaac palideció —Eso es altamente inapropiado Rebecca. Y apreciaría que dejaras de buscarme pareja. Soy perfectamente capaz de conseguirme un hombre, si de hecho estuviera en mi rango de aspiraciones.

Lucy intervino finalmente, claramente harta de permanecer de pie en medio del pasillo techado que daba al patio, cuando deberían estar cenando. Y Dios, si necesitaba cenar —No se ustedes, yo me voy a cenar —y, sin decir más, dio media vuelta. Isaac, disculpándose rápidamente, se marchó tras Lucy; ambos desapareciendo de la vista de Riza y Rebecca cuando ingresaron al comedor.

Rebecca exhaló —Mira lo que hiciste, ahuyentaste al pobre de Isaac. Así no conseguirás nunca uno, así lo quisieras —añadió rápidamente al ver la expresión severa de la rubia.

Riza cerró los ojos con calma y ambas empezaron a caminar hacia el comedor también —Espero que no insinúes que ahuyento a los hombres.

—No, claro que no. Sólo les apuntas con un rifle figurativo y los haces correr hasta que se pierden de vista —respondió, sarcásticamente—. ¿Entonces no te interesa?

La observó de reojo —Espero que no continúes con lo que creo que continúas, Catalina —señaló afiladamente.

La morena sonrió —Isaac, Hawkeye.

Suspiró. ¿Rebecca nunca se rendía? —Estoy segura de haber afirmado, en más de una ocasión, que no tengo ningún interés romántico en el cadete Havilland, Rebecca.

—¿Nada de nada? —insistió.

Ambas tomaron asiento en una de las largas mesas, en una punta, lo más alejadas del resto de las cadetes. Los dedos de Riza cerrándose firmemente alrededor del tenedor, posiblemente con más firmeza de la necesaria. En ocasiones, ocasiones como éstas, se preguntaba cómo había llegado a entablar relación y amistad alguna con alguien como Rebecca Catalina. Quien, claramente, tenía intereses y gustos abismalmente diferentes a los de ella. Sin mencionar la completamente opuesta personalidad —No.

—Ouch, eso debe doler. Pobre Isaac, estaría decepcionado de oír eso —replicó, comiendo de su propio estofado.

—Difícilmente —replicó, expresión severa y de forma mordaz. Rebecca tendía a ver cosas donde _no_ las había. Isaac era un amigo, como Rebecca, aunque no tan próximo. Quizá más similar a Lucy. Y una agradable compañía. Pero difícilmente estaba interesado en ella en la forma en que lo insinuaba la cadete Catalina. Más aún y considerando que nunca le había dedicado tanto más que una mirada y mucho menos propasado de ninguna forma con ella, o avanzado en términos que se considerarían inapropiados para las reglamentaciones de la milicia. Sin mencionar que era la misma milicia la que proscribía las relaciones entre cadetes durante el período de academia y más aún entre oficiales de la misma cadena de comando, por lo que la teoría carecía de todo sentido. Pero Rebecca parecía enfrascada en la temática, la semana pasada había sido otro cadete distinto, y la anterior otro.

Rebecca se inclinó sobre la mesa, ojos entrecerrados, voz baja —¿Te mantienes célibe y fiel para alguien?

Exhaló, pacientemente —No. No es eso —tomando la taza de té y dando un sorbo calmo. Sin lugar a dudas apreciaría que el interrogatorio cesara, pero con Rebecca era difícil esperar que algo así sucediera. No, había en el mundo otras cientos de cosas más probables que lograr que Rebecca dejara de interesarse en las vidas amorosas de las personas y especialmente la suya.

—¿Pero eres...?

Depositó la taza sobre la mesa, con más fuerza de la necesaria o requerida. Sus dedos cerrados tensamente alrededor de la asidera. Su boca tensa en una línea. Por supuesto, debería haber previsto que la conversación viraría al sur, en esa particular dirección. Y ciertamente no tenía intención alguna de dignificarse con una respuesta. Su castidad no era asunto de Rebecca —Estoy segura de que eso es personal, Catalina —voz severa.

Rebecca se encogió de hombros, dando un sorbo a su propio té —No pensé que la temática fuera sensible, Hawkeye —retrucó, sarcástica. Seguro, Riza Hawkeye era una persona privada y que claramente prefería mantener su vida personal separada de su vida allí en la academia. Más aún, tendía ser considerablemente hermética en ocasiones, incluso para ella, que había aprendido poco a poco a leerla. Sin embargo, no había creído que fuera a tocar un nervio por preguntar algo así. Por lo que asumió, quizá con razón, que Riza Hawkeye jamás había dormido con un hombre. De lo contrario no veía por qué una mujer de casi 20 años se ofendería por una pregunta de esa naturaleza, a menos que la respuesta a su pregunta fuera si, si lo era.

Decidió cambiar de tema —En un mes estarán publicadas las asignaciones para el entrenamiento "en-el-campo". Me pregunto donde se nos asignarán. Luego de esto, finalmente estaremos oficialmente graduadas de la academia.

Riza asintió. De momento, y de tener que asignárseles un rango, serían privadas de segunda clase, tal y como _él_ lo había sido cuando había ido a su casa por última vez. El día en que su padre había fallecido. Uniformado y a punto de graduarse de la academia. Con casi veinte años, aún 19 para ser exactos, pero a duras penas. Y de eso habían pasado ya dos años y medios más. Y ahora él tenía 22 y ella 19, casi 20. De hecho, cumpliría estos en poco más de un mes, pero sospechaba que estaría ya en el lugar al que fuera asignada para realizar el entrenamiento para aquellas alturas. No que la fecha tuviera afecto alguno para ella. Después de todo, sólo había reconocido la fecha escasamente, en un par de ocasiones, a lo largo de toda su vida. Y estaba segura que sobreviviría de pasar de largo su cumpleaños un año más, tal y como había hecho cuando había vivido con su padre en su casa.

—¿Has oído? —la voz de una cadete sentada unos asientos más allá atrajo la atención de Rebecca. Riza se vio forzada a seguir la línea de visión de la morena y oír—. Han dicho que todo un distrito ha sido limpiado, por el alquimista de la flama. Completamente arrasado.

Riza se tensó. Sus dedos enroscándose firmemente alrededor de su tenedor. Otra de las tres jóvenes continuó, asintiendo —Reducido a cenizas. Mi hermano que está allá escribió el otro día, que gracias a los alquimistas estatales las bajas disminuyeron. "Son increíbles. Se podría decir que son como armas que trabajan en turnos rápidos, o como cañones. En serio, esas habilidades no son humanas. Si estás demasiado cerca puedes quedar atrapado en el fuego también". Eso fue lo que escribió.

La otra repitió, fascinada —¿Todo un distrito?

La primera asintió —Eso oí.

Cerrando los ojos, se puso de pie y tomó su bandeja, frente a la vista curiosa de Rebecca. Y dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando la bandeja en una pila cercana antes de abandonar el comedor. Por supuesto, Rebecca se apresuró a seguirla, totalmente desconcertada por lo súbito del accionar de Hawkeye —Oye, ¡¿a dónde vas? ¡Riza!

Exhaló, deteniéndose y volteándose a la morena —Estoy cansada y preferiría dormir apropiadamente —expresión estoica, seria. No era mentira, llevaba algunos días ya sin hacerlo, sin obtener la apropiada y necesaria cantidad de descanso y el hecho de que aún estaban en entrenamiento la agotaba aún más. No obstante, no era esa la principal razón por la que se había marchado.

—¿Estás segura?

—Positiva —confirmó, asintiendo a secas. Y retomando su paso calmo a la habitación que compartía con catorce cadetes más de segundo año, sin contarse a sí misma y a Rebecca. La cual, sin decir nada, continuó caminando a su lado. Y observándola de reojo eventualmente. Finalmente, y en silencio, arribaron a la habitación. Rebecca comenzando a quitarse la ropa con calma, de pie a los pies de la litera que compartía con Riza. Su cama se encontraba arriba, de todas formas, y vestirse y desvestirse allí era considerablemente incómodo.

Mientras se quitaba la remera blanca por encima de la cabeza, notó que Riza aún no se había quitado la suya. De hecho, había notado ya en varias ocasiones que la rubia nunca se removía las ropas –especialmente las prendas de arriba- en presencia de otros. Ni siquiera en los cambiadores, o las duchas, ya que optaba por recluirse en un lugar privado y cambiarse de ropas allí. E incluso ducharse. Eludiendo, casi como a una plaga, las duchas comunitarias. Por supuesto, su pensamiento inicial había sido que era una persona pudorosa –además de privada- y no se sentiría cómoda mostrando su cuerpo a completas desconocidas. No obstante, no la había visto removerse la remera frente a ella ni una vez, y empezaba a pensar que quizá no se tratara de eso, sólo pudor o decoro. Y que quizá tuviera una cicatriz, de algún accidente que habría tenido, o algo así que no quisiera mostrar porque considerara desagradable a la vista de otros. Algún defecto, que no quisiera que nadie viera.

De hecho, en ese preciso instante, permanecía sentada en su cama -ligeramente encorvada para no golpearse con la litera de arriba- con expresión contrariada y seria y la vista perdida en el espacio, y su mano derecha aferrando con demasiada fuerza su hombro derecho. Causando pliegues y arrugas allí donde los dedos se enterraban sobre la blanca remera de entrenamiento —Uh...Yuju... ¿Riza?

_Es __cierto __de __que __existe __la __posibilidad __de __que __un __día __muera __en __la __calle __como __basura... __pero __aún__ así __deseo__ convertirme __en __la __piedra __angular __de __esta __nación. __Seré __feliz __si __puedo __protegerlos __a __todos __con __mis __propias __manos._ Parpadeando, se volteó a la morena, notando la expresión de curiosidad en su rostro.

—¿No te cambiarás? —inquirió, ceja enarcada y cruzándose de brazos. Su remera colgada a los pies su litera de arriba desprolijamente y en su lugar había ahora una gris holgada. La misma que usaba todas las noches para dormir.

Riza asintió —Si. Lo lamento —y se puso de pié y se marchó al baño. A aquellas horas era difícil que hubiera alguien, dado que muchas cadetes se encontraban aún cenando, y de haber alguien de todas formas siempre podía refugiarse en uno de los cubículos y removerse la prenda allí, asegurándose de esa forma de mantener el secreto de su padre alejado de los ojos de curiosos. No obstante, tuvo la suerte de que no hubiera nadie allí, por lo que pudo removerse la remera con calma y examinarse por un segundo la espalda en el espejo. Exhalando ante la visión del gran tatuaje de alquimia grabado en su piel, su carne. En toda la extensión de su espalda. Desde poco más arriba de la altura de los omóplatos hasta la zona lumbar, el intrínseco y complejo dibujo se extendía abarcándolo todo. La caligrafía de su padre llenando los espacios. Conocimiento no destinado para ella. Y era exactamente por esa razón que lo había tatuado allí, en su espalda, para que ella no tuviera que verlo porque de hacerlo no importaba ni importaría. No era ni sería ella quien llevara su investigación. Quien la descifrara y quien le diera uso. No, no era ni sería para uso de ella. Ni nunca lo había sido realmente. Ella sólo era la fórmula. El intermediario. El pergamino en que su padre había decidido anotar la investigación de su vida. Aquella que debería llevar siempre la carga que su padre le había confiado. Adosado.

Reemplazando la remera por una más apropiada para dormir, se dispuso a salir. Encontrándose con Rebecca que justo entraba. Al verla, enarcó una ceja, forzando a la morena a explicarse —Te estabas demorando demasiado.

—Estoy segura de que sólo me demoré lo razonable, Rebecca —claramente, la morena había tenido segundas intenciones yendo allí. Si era porque había notado su conducta evasiva a la hora de desnudarse o no, era otra historia. Y sinceramente estaba cansada y se había asegurado con esmero de que nadie viera el tatuaje de su espalda (ni siquiera Rebecca) por lo que no importaban realmente los motivos de su amiga para estar allí. A pesar de todo, y de la impresión que pudiera dar, Rebecca era inteligente y no era del todo sorprendente que sospechara algo. No obstante, la tenía sin cuidado. Mientras ella continuara velando con esmero el secreto de su padre, no había realmente inconvenientes.

Rebecca sonrió —¿De verdad? Pareció mas.

Riza asintió —Estoy segura que sí —replicó con sarcasmo. Pasando junto a su amiga y marchándose de regreso al cuarto, acompañada nuevamente de Rebecca, la cual caminó unos pasos más atrás, continuando con la observación de la espalda de su amiga, algo que no pasó desapercibido para la rubia.

—¿Sucede algo? —se volteó, ceja enarcada.

Y Rebecca simplemente sonrió, alzó ambas manos, negando con estas y la cabeza al instante, y exclamó —No, no. Vamos a dormir, estoy cansada.

Por supuesto, el mes siguiente pasó rápido, entre rutina y rutina militar, y el día en que les designarían un lugar en el que concluirían su entrenamiento arribó con la alborada, y los sonidos de una trompeta y un redoblante provenientes desde el patio, como era costumbre y se había vuelto la rutina desde hacía casi dos años. Y a diferencia de los primeros días de su estadía allí, durante su primer año, su cuerpo actualmente adaptado y disciplinado se levantó como era esperable de una cadete como ella. Y rápida y eficientemente comenzó a alistarse. Ese día notificarían los lugares en los cuales serían estacionadas para su entrenamiento final, en el campo, y de allí en más sería finalmente una oficial de la milicia. Con paga y rango oficial y un lugar en la cadena de comando. Donde tendría la posibilidad de alcanzarlo también, y finalmente.

Terminando de colocarse el uniforme, se acomodó prolijamente el cuello de la chaqueta militar y se posicionó en fila para abandonar el cuarto, tal y como les habían ordenado, delante de Rebecca. En orden y con disciplina, todas y cada una abandonaron la habitación, guiadas y comandadas por un superior, la cual las llevó hasta donde serían informadas de su próximo lugar de ubicación.

—Como sabrán, y debido a la guerra en Ishbal, estamos algo escasos de personal en el desierto. Por ende, algunos y algunas de ustedes serán enviados allí, a servir en la guerra, como conclusión de su formación militar. El resto, serán distribuidos en los distintos puestos necesarios a cubrir en toda el área del Este —exhaló. Aquello no era algo usual, y no parecía correcto enviar a meros novatos, meros estudiantes de academia a lidiar con una situación real bélica como lo era Ishbal. Más aún, una peligrosa y ardua como lo era ésta, incluso para oficiales de mayores rangos y experimentados como lo eran las personas que se encontraban ya allí. No obstante, realmente estaban quedándose sin soldados, especialmente sin francotiradores, y algunos de los altos mandos del cuartel del Este habían solicitado específica y personalmente por algunos de los mejores estudiantes y más capacitados que tuvieran. Y había varios, debía admitir, con capacidades excepcionales en tiro como no las había habido en mucho tiempo. Sólo esperaba que esas nuevas adiciones a la milicia, valiosas adiciones, no fueran desperdiciadas en una guerra como lo era la de Ishbal.

Aún así, órdenes eran órdenes. Y eso era algo que pronto comprenderían todos los cadetes allí. Tarde o temprano, todos lo hacían. Inhaló y comenzó la lista. Eran sólo unos pocos los enviados, pero ciertamente los más experimentados y adiestrados en la tarea. Había varios más por supuesto, pero habían decidido no enviarlos a todos al desierto. Después de todo, ¿qué beneficios podía traer el enviar a todos sus mejores estudiantes a morir? No, sólo habían seleccionado a la mitad de éstos, sorteado al azar la mitad que iría, y estos eran los resultados —Y la cadete Riza Hawkeye. Todos los mencionados recién, serán estacionados en Ishbal. Por favor comiencen a alistarse.

Riza, dedicando una rápida mirada a Rebecca, asintió y rompió filas. Marchándose a su habitación. Y sintiendo la mirada de la morena en su espalda todo el tiempo. Claramente no podía creer que fueran a enviarla allí, ella misma no lo creía, pero no era el momento para entrar en pánico. Y de hecho no había momento para entrar en pánico. No en la milicia. El pánico no era práctico. Por lo que ingresando a la habitación comenzó a empacar brevemente sus pertenencias –las cuales no eran muchas de todas formas- en su bolsa y suspiró. Tirando del hilo y cerrándola y asegurándola firmemente. En ese momento, entró Rebecca.

—Me asignaron a un puesto fronterizo del desierto —un poco más al norte de Ishbal, fuera del conflicto, pero aún así en la región del Este, como era esperable. Por lo que le habían comentado, era un puesto elegido por los habitantes de Xing para cruzarse ilegalmente a Amestris.

Riza asintió, observándola de reojo —Eso es bueno —expresión estoica. Y luego, sin más, se enderezó y se arrojó la bolsa al hombro.

Claramente, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Rebecca no tenía nada que decir. O, más bien, no sabía que decir en una situación así. Seguro todos ellos habían especulado sobre donde serían estacionados, donde completarían su entrenamiento militar. Y seguro, habían considerado que había una mínima posibilidad de que enviaran a algunos de ellos a Ishbal. No obstante, no había creído que fueran a ser ninguna de ellas dos. No había creído que debieran enfrentarse a algo tan real con una guerra tan tempranamente. Pero Riza parecía considerablemente calma, como siempre, aunque podía ver la tensión en sus hombros y posturas; aún sabiendo que podría morir en el campo de batalla.

—Eso creo —coincidió. Y luego, cansada de la incomodidad de no saber qué decir –posiblemente porque no había nada realmente para decir que fuera apropiado o correcto en situaciones así-, se cruzó de brazos y torció el gesto—. Y más te vale, privada Hawkeye, que no mueras.

Una pequeña sonrisa, tenue y casi imperceptible se dibujó en su seria expresión. Si, eso sonaba correcto. Eso sonaba más a la Rebecca Catalina que había conocido en esos dos años de la academia. Recuperando su expresión neutral, asintió, seca pero firmemente y dando un paso hacia la salida del cuarto —No lo haré. Y espero que tú tampoco lo hagas, privada Catalina —voz lacónica, tajante, y firme.

Rebecca sonrió —¡Claro que no! Ya lo verás —entusiasta, como siempre—. Y la próxima vez que me veas tendré un hombre conmigo.

De espaldas a ella, asintió —Si. Esfuérzate —y sin decir más se marchó. Cargando su bolsa al hombro. El tren saldría pronto, y debía apresurarse a reunirse con el pequeño grupo de cadetes que también había sido asignados a Ishbal. Dando un último vistazo a la milicia, suspiró. Al menos sospechaba que pronto podría serle de utilidad a _él_. Si, eso era por lo que estaba allí, para servir al país, a Amestris. Para proteger a los ciudadanos. E Ishbal era eso.

Ishbal _no_ había sido eso, pero ahora al menos tendrían la posibilidad de enmendar los errores que habían cometido allí. Los pecados y las atrocidades. Con la recuperación de la vista de él. Exhaló, observándolo de reojo leer con calma un libro sobre Ishbal y ojearlo con un ligero movimiento de muñeca distraído. Sonrió con calma, para sí, su superior ya estaba ligeramente aburrido de pasar todo el día leyendo. Podía verlo en su expresión de fastidio y su postura. Afortunadamente, aquella sería el último día y la última noche que pasarían en el hospital, dado que ya les habían firmado el alta para la mañana siguiente.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, teniente? —la observó de reojo, serio. La expresión de su teniente primera, neutral; y las ligeras comisuras curvadas de forma a duras penas perceptibles, hacia arriba.

Negó con calma —No. No es nada, coronel. Simplemente estaba pensando que parece aburrido.

Bufó —¿Acaso se nota tanto?

Una vez más, volvió a hacer un gesto negativo con la cabeza —No, coronel. Sólo para alguien familiarizado con tus costumbres.

Ante esto, Roy enarcó una ceja —¿Mis costumbres, teniente?

Asintió, una pequeña sonrisa tenue en los labios —Así es, coronel. Sus costumbres de procrastinación y dispersión.

—Me ofende, teniente. ¿Está insinuando que tengo escasa capacidad de concentración?

Riza colocó sus manos calmamente sobre su regazo, por encima de las sábanas de hospital y cerró los ojos, sin perder realmente la sutil sonrisa —Sólo para las actividades que no atraen su atención, coronel.

—Bueno, no puede culparme, teniente.

—Me temo que le agraden o no, coronel, algunas actividades son imperativas y parte de las obligaciones de la milicia.

—Estar sin vista no pareciera ahora tan negativo —bufó, imaginando volver a la rutina de realizar pilas y pilas de papeleo y trabajo burocrático.

Riza le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria —Por favor, no diga esas cosas, coronel.

Asintió, comprendiendo que el comentario tenía un peso extra para ella que él no había tomado en consideración. Después de todo, y conociendo a Hawkeye, esta seguramente todavía se culpaba por no haber sido capaz de protegerlo, aún cuando él le había asegurado que tal no era el caso, y siempre lo haría. Siempre se adosaría esa responsabilidad a sí misma. Esa era Hawkeye, estricta con su persona y aquellos a los que consideraba importantes para ella. Pero con más acento sobre sí misma —Ah... Si, lo lamento.

Suspiró con suavidad —No. Está bien, coronel.

En ese instante, para sorpresa de ambos, la puerta se abrió. Revelando en primer lugar a Rebecca, sonriente y animada como siempre, y tras ésta Havoc en muletas, Breda, Fuery y Falman, y junto a ellos la teniente segunda María Ross. Todos, uno a uno, ingresaron a la habitación, cargando libros y papeles y demás cosas. Roy parpadeó, y Riza sonrió con calma, observando a todas las personas que los habían asistido tanto durante el día prometido, e incluso antes.

—¡Hola, Riza! —exclamó saludando entusiastamente e ingresando—. ¿Y? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Inclinó la cabeza con suavidad —Bien, gracias por preguntar, Rebecca.

La morena asintió, volteándose con curiosidad y los ojos entrecerrados a Mustang —¿De verdad recuperaste la vista?

Roy exhaló pacientemente, intentando contener el tic de fastidio de su ceja y su expresión de tedio. Su boca presionada en una línea —Buenos días a usted también, teniente segunda Catalina —torció. Absteniéndose de recordarle que él aún era su superior y como tal merecía el reconocimiento de soldados de menor rango. No que los necesitara, menos aún el de la teniente Catalina, solo encontraba grato placer en fastidiarla. Casi tanto como a Acero, aunque no tanto realmente. Y es que la amiga de Hawkeye simplemente era... no de su tipo particular favorito de personas y a veces se encontraba preguntándose cómo una persona calma, colecta y estoica como Hawkeye había terminado con alguien extrovertida y sabihonda y más interesada en casarse y entrometerse en los asuntos de los demás que en su deber militar. No obstante, Hawkeye parecía disfrutar gratamente la compañía de la morena y tolerar sus intromisiones y comentarios sardónicos y fuera de lugar, respondiendo con uno igualmente ácido de ella.

Aunque debía admitir, en cierta forma, le recordaba a su relación con Hughes. Aún cuando ambos habían compartidos algunos ideales, ninguno había tenido realmente el mismo objetivo ni las mismas aspiraciones en la vida. De hecho, Hughes solo había aspirado a conseguirse una buena mujer, casarse y formar una familia mientras que él no había manifestado el más mínimo interés en hacerlo, aún frente a las constantes insistencias de su amigo de que lo hiciera. Debía admitir que aún esperaba que entrara por la puerta, dándole una palmada brusca en el hombro –posiblemente en alguna herida- sonriente y diciéndole que había armado un buen alboroto. Para luego sacar fotos de su pequeña hija y comenzar a hablarle de cuan maravillosa era, como su madre Gracia. Suspiró. _Hughes,__ ahora__ más __que__ nunca, __enmendaré__ nuestros__ errores,__ y__ aspiraré__ a__ la__ cima.__ Tal__ y__ como__ dijimos, __¿recuerdas? __En __la__ academia,__ hablando__ de__ nuestros __ideales,__ y__ en__ Ishbal.__ Si,__alcanzaré __la __cima __y__ los __protegeré __a__ todos__ con__ mis __propias __manos._

Breda se acercó con los libros —Aquí tiene los que libros que me pidió, coronel.

Roy, asintiendo, aceptó éstos y los depositó con calma sobre sus piernas extendidas en la cama y cubiertas por las sábanas del hospital. Sus manos, a ambos lados de los libros y abiertas con la palma hacia abajo se cerraron en puño, aferrando la tela bajo sus dedos. Expresión determinada.

Alzando sus ojos negros, observó a todos los presentes, devolviéndole la mirada y aguardando a que dijera algo. Cualquier cosa. Incluso una orden. Todos allí, todos junto a él, apoyándolo. Sonrió. _Hughes,__ es__ tal__ y__ como __dijiste.__Así __no__ pueda __alcanzar__ la__ cima__ con __mi__ poder __actual,__ siempre__ tendré__ personas__ que__ me__ comprendan__ y __apoyen.__ Siempre__ tendré __personas __que __continúen __empujándome __hacia__arriba__ y__ velando__ por que__ no__ me __desvía__ de __mi__ camino.__ Siempre __tendré __a __mis __camaradas._

—Bien, tenemos mucho que hacer, ¿están conmigo?

Con complacencia, observó que todos se llevaron su mano a la frente. Incluso María Ross, incluso Rebecca —Si, señor.

Sonrió. Ningún camino podía ser tan arduo y largo con personas como aquellas a su lado. Junto a él. Y cuidando su espalda. Si, ningún camino podía ser tan arduo y largo.


	7. Un día largo, demasiado largo

**Disclaimer:**** Ningún personaje de Fulmetal Alchemist me pertenece.**

7/26

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como siempre, espero que este nuevo capítulo les guste también. Y, por supuesto, quisiera agradecerles a todos/as los/las lectores de esta historia. **¡Gracias!** Y, más aún, a todas esas personas amables que me hacen y me han hecho llegar sus opiniones a lo largo de la historia. **¡Muchísimas gracias, de verdad****!** Y me gustaría, si no es un abuso a su bondad, saber lo que les parece el capítulo y les sigue parciendo la historia.

Agradecimientos; especialmente a: **Rukia Kurosaki-Chan** (es que realmente son eso, amigos, ¿no es asi? =) Y también creo que la amistad de Riza y Rebecca es entretenida, aún cuando son las dos tan distintas =D),** Sangito**,** Inma**, **HoneyHawkeye** (quizá debería... u.u pero a este paso me voy a quedar seca... con las fiestas y todo no voy a poder pagarme siquiera un pan dulce o una sidra =P Pero gracias, de verdad, me hace feliz que consideres que escribo bien, o al menos lo suficiente para comentárselo a alguien más =D. Y me alegra que te esté gustando) **Andyhaikufma** (me alegra mucho que te guste. En cuanto a Isaac y Lucy, de hecho, los saqué del manga, durante la conversación codificada de ambos en la cafetería, Riza los menciona como sus viejos compañeros de academia y decidí usarlo =D Pero si, sospecho que Rebecca siempre fue asi. Y esa fue su forma de decirle que le importaba), **laura-eli89** (si, Rebecca está obsesionada con la vida romántica de la gente y la suya propia, por eso es entretenida. Es como... normal y cotidiana, a pesar de estar en la milicia y todo eso. En realidad, no profundicé mucho en lo de Ishbal, dado que ya escribí un fic entero en la guerra y tiendo a volver mucho sobre ello, pero menciones y referencias al momento de quiebre de ambos no faltan) **fandita-eromena**, **mariana garcia** (leí tu review y dije, ¡siiiii, totalmente de acuerdo! El primer anime me dejó un sabor medio amargo en la boca, el final no me gustó y me pareció que se apartó demasiado de todo lo que era el principio. En el segundo, sin embargo, y cuando mostraron el trasfondo de ambos, me enamoré. Todo brotherhood me causó ese efecto. Por eso creo que me decidí finalmente a escribir de esta pareja y me alegra que lo veas así y lo disfrutes. Rebecca es indiscreta y lo seguirá siendo a lo largo del fic =P) **Lucia991**, **inowe**, **Akamaruwolf323** (si, creo que Rebecca siempre fue su recurso para alejarse de toda la tensión y el trabajo en la milicia, y quería retratar esa breve amistad que se ve en el manga/anime más profundamente, me alegro que lo disfrutes. Y si, Roy tiene ese no se qué, llamémosles carisma, que hace que la gente quiera ayudarlo y seguirlo =D) y **Arrimitiluki**.

¡Gracias a todos/as! ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas que dejamos atrás<strong>

* * *

><p>VII<p>

"Un día largo, muy largo"

* * *

><p>Pasó calma y distraídamente la mano por la lisa y completamente vacía superficie de caoba. Sintiendo bajo las yemas de sus dedos los nudos de la madera aquí y allá en el exacto lugar en que los recordaba. Todos allí, exactamente donde habían estado la última vez que había utilizado aquel escritorio, previo a su traslado a Central. Ahora estaba vacío, por otro lado, completamente desprovisto de papeles y artículos de oficina varios y daba la impresión de que fuera considerablemente más grande a cómo lo recordaba. No lo era, pero lo parecía. Quizá debiera mantenerlo organizado para recordarse a sí mismo el tamaño. <em>No<em>. A quien engañaba. Aún cuando se propusiera ser organizado, sabía perfectamente que en poco tiempo tendría tantas cosas encima, mal organizadas y desparramadas, que no encontraría la engrapadora o las carpetas o los broches para asegurar su papeleo. Sin mencionar los papeles importantes que posiblemente no encontraría entre todo el desastre que tendría. No era que no quisiera ser organizado, o siquiera no lo intentara, y tampoco era que fuera tan negligente como gran parte parecía creer, sino que tenía serios problemas de organización. Ergo, Hawkeye.

La mujer era terrible y condenadamente organizada, prolija, en todo lo que hacía. Tal y como la recordaba aún a sus catorce años, manteniendo todo en orden en su propia casa –aún cuando ésta se había estado cayendo a pedazos y no había habido real propósito en continuar pretendiendo que no lo hacía- y aún lo era. Pragmática, como no lo era ninguno de sus otros subordinados. De hecho, si tuviera que hablar de los escritorios de todos, diría que el de Breda estaba constantemente atestado de restos de comida y café derramado (que en ocasiones derramaba Havoc al pasar) y el de Havoc conservaba un cementerio de colillas de cigarrillos aún cuando ni siquiera fumaba en el interior de la oficina y un olor a ahumado que no complacía en absoluto. Fuery, por otro lado, era más prolijo, pero suponía que era inevitable la existencia ocasional de partes de radio (cuando no la radio entera) y otros artefactos sobre la superficie. Y Falman... bueno, Falman era lo más cercano a Hawkeye que había tenido, en términos de organización, pero ya no importaba realmente. Falman se había marchado al norte tres días atrás. _Ah...__ Otro__ escritorio__ vacío..._

Por esa razón, su asistente y teniente primera era una especie de salvación también, para él, su conducta desordenada, y el resto de sus subordinados que no eran necesariamente organizados tampoco. Y era la que mantenía todo en orden y organizado y la que mantenía las cosas en una pieza y funcionando también. Incluso excediendo sus propias responsabilidades para asegurarse de que todo estuviera como se suponía que debía estar, especialmente durante los períodos de observaciones e inspecciones, haciéndolo lucir bien frente a sus superiores. No, de no ser por ella, en ocasiones, Roy Mustang no sabía realmente qué sería de él. Qué sería de él sin ella manteniendo un ojo sobre él, concerniéndose por su salud y bienestar, asegurándose de que realizara su trabajo correctamente, manteniéndolo en línea, revisando papeleo por él (algo que él no pedía pero agradecía) y cubriendo su espalda. E incluso amonestándolo severamente cuando aquí y allá hacía algún comentario inapropiado o algún movimiento riesgoso. De hecho, si lo veía de esa forma, debía admitir que se sentía bastante inútil. De su 100%, 50 sino 60% era obra y resultado del trabajo impecable y sudor de Hawkeye. El otro 50, 40% era todo obra suya y resultado de sus propias habilidades. Aún así, debía mucho a la mujer de pie en la entrada de la habitación.

Enderezándose, dio una última ojeada a su oficina. Seguía como siempre, incluso en términos de decoración. Un revestimiento en las cuatro paredes, del suelo a la altura de un metro veinte, de madera verde oscura y lustrosa y el resto de las mismas pintadas de un pulcro blanco impecable y hasta el techo. El suelo, parqué, igualmente lustroso y de un tono caoba similar al de su escritorio. Y una gran ventana de espaldas al mismo. Del suelo hasta poco menos del techo. Con grandes paneles de vidrios y una cortina color violáceo viejo corrida a ambos lados del ventanal y cayendo pesadamente hasta meros centímetros del suelo. Además del único escritorio frente al ventanal y en la línea directa de la puerta, había también una mesita de café brillante de la misma madera del escritorio y ubicada perpendicular al mismo con una escasa distancia de un metro, metro y medio, y dos sofás enfrentados el uno frente al otro, con la mesita de por medio. Sofás en los que en el pasado se habían acomodado los Elric cuando habían ido a otorgarle algún que otro informe de sus misiones. Suspiró. Ahora los Elric estarían ya de regreso en Resembool, Alphonse con su cuerpo de vuelta y Edward sin capacidad de realizar alquimia, y dudaba seriamente que fuera a verlos pronto. _Bueno,__ esos __son__ dos__ problemas __menos __de __mi__ espalda..._ Aún así, imaginaba que las cosas estarían demasiado silenciosas sin las ocasionales visitas de esos dos, y ciertamente habría menos acción con la que lidiar. O quizá estaba siendo melancólico y melodramático. O envejeciendo. Definitivamente estaba actuando como un viejo. Suponía también que los treinta años no venían solos...

Suspiró, de espaldas a la entrada —Parece más vacío, ¿no es así, teniente? —sin las visitas de los Elric, con Falman en el norte y sin las visitas ocasionales de Hughes definitivamente parecía así. Afuera de su oficina, donde se encontraban los escritorios vacíos de sus subordinados también, daba la misma sensación. Y, de hecho, generalmente prefería usar el escritorio extra de afuera al de su propia oficina. Un lugar tan espacioso y vacío lo hacía sentirse ligeramente solo, si bien le daba a su persona una sensación de importancia al tener su propia oficina. Por ende optaba en general, por permanecer en la misma habitación que el resto. Aún cuando tuviera que escuchar a Havoc quejarse constantemente.

Riza asintió, observándolo por un instante en silencio —Así es, coronel —aún de pie junto al marco de la puerta y cruzada de brazos.

Una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro —Supongo que ya no tendré que preocuparme por lidiar con los problemas que los Elric causaban allí a dónde fueran. Menos papeleo.

Suspiró, su expresión suavizándose. Seguro, su superior solía fastidiarse por tener que limpiar lo que los Elric (más concretamente Edward) solía dejar a su paso, especialmente realizar el papeleo concerniente. Y era también un hecho que Edward-kun y el coronel discutían fervorosamente cada vez que se encontraban en una misma habitación. Como un choque o una colisión y su superior no era particularmente más adulto que el pequeño alquimista en esos momentos. Y aún así, sabía que se había preocupado por ellos. Concernido por su bienestar y ayudado desde las sombras a encontrar la forma de recuperar sus cuerpos. Enviándolos en misiones donde oía rumores de la piedra filosofal y presentándoles a Shou Tucker, alquimista hilador de vida, y una gran cantidad de cosas más que había hecho pensando en la misión de ambos chicos y su prioridad. Por esa misma razón, había cometido errores de juicio bajo la premisa de amabilidad y de protegerlos, y no les había contado inicialmente de la muerte de Hughes, mintiéndoles al respecto. Así como había hecho creer a ambos que había asesinado a María Ross. Pero todo con las intenciones de liberarles el camino y el peso de los hombros para que pudieran llevar a delante su investigación.

Por esa razón, también, creía que su superior –aún cuando nunca fuera a admitirlo- había adquirido un cierto apego a ambos. Ella misma sabía que en cierto modo lo había hecho, y no eran los únicos. No lo eran de su equipo y no lo eran de un gran grupo de personas a quienes los Elric y su ambición y causa habían logrado llegar. Y por ende parecía lógico estar un poco melancólico por dejar atrás todo eso. Aún cuando todavía argumentara que Acero era y siempre había sido un mero dolor de cabeza burocrático.

De hecho, aún podía recordar el traqueteo de la carreta alejándose de la casa de los Elric y los Rockbell, aquella primera vez en que habían viajado hasta el pequeño pueblo de Resembool para intentar reclutar lo que habían creído eran dos alquimistas de 30 y 31 años y que habían resultado siendo dos niños de 10 y 11 años. Aún así, y a regañadientes, su superior había aceptado por sugerencia del hombre que llevaba las riendas de la carreta conocerlos de todas formas, sólo para encontrarse con un niño en sillas de rueda, al que le faltaban una pierna y un brazo, y un alma sujetada a un armadura. El precio de la alquimia y la transmutación humana. No obstante, su superior, por aquel entonces teniente coronel, había llevado a cabo la propuesta de enlistado de todas formas, para ligera sorpresa de ella. Razón por la cual se había visto compelida a cuestionarlo por sus motivos luego, cuando ya se habían encontrado viajando de regreso en la carreta y hacia la pequeña estación de trenes de Resembool.

Lo había observado por un instante, sentada frente a él al otro extremo de la carreta. Manos prolijamente depositadas sobre su regazo. Una sobre la otra. Y su corto cabello meciéndose a duras penas con la brisa, mechones desmechados dorados fluctuando a la altura de la nuca —¿Acaso es apropiado, teniente coronel? Después de todo, se trata sólo de niños. Y de unirse a la milicia, eventualmente tendrán que seguir órdenes con las que no acuerden —una pausa—. Tendrán que mancharse las manos. Eventualmente serán testigos del infierno.

Roy, releyendo el expediente, alzó la vista a su teniente segunda, ligeramente tomado desprevenido por la pregunta —¿Acaso no debí, teniente?

Negó suavemente, expresión seria —No dije eso. Simplemente me preguntaba qué lo motivó a hacerlo, señor.

Sonrió arrogantemente —Estoy seguro que el haber encontrado y reclutado a un alquimista joven tan habilidoso me proveerá algo de atención positiva, teniente. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos con calma. Lo conocía desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Seguro, su superior daba la impresión de ser una persona arrogante y egocéntrica que sólo se preocupaba por sí mismo y su ascensión de rangos y propios intereses. No obstante, Riza estaba completamente segura de que el teniente coronel no intentaría algo como reclutar meros niños –más aún con lo que ellos habían visto y vivido y realizado en Ishbal- por una razón de esa naturaleza. Aunque sabía que no era una completa mentira tampoco —Estoy segura que sí, teniente coronel. Aunque no parece algo propio de ti.

Roy enarcó una ceja y luego suspiró, inclinándose hacia delante con los codos en los muslos y las manos unidas palma con palma —Eso que había en la casa... —cerró los ojos. _Hay__ algo__ que__ es __tabú __Roy,__ incluso __en __la__ alquimia.__ Eso__ es,__ la__ transmutación __humana.__ Si__ pretendes __ser __mi__ discípulo,__ debes__ comprender__ eso__ absolutamente_—. El círculo... recuerdo haberlo visto en un libro de la biblioteca de Hawkeye-sensei. La transmutación humana está prohibida, teniente, sin importar las razones. Esos chicos, ya vieron el infierno...

Sonrió con calma —Ya veo, señor.

Parpadeando, se enderezó, ligeramente desconcertado por la presencia de la suave y tenue curvatura de las comisuras de los labios de su teniente segunda —¿Qué es tan gracioso, teniente?

—No —negó suavemente—. Simplemente pensaba que ese chico Edward-kun me recuerda a alguien, teniente coronel.

Una vez más, enarcó una ceja. Casi ofendido —No veo como, teniente. Yo no intenté en ningún momento la transmutación humana. Ni lo hubiera intentado. Hawkeye-sensei dejó perfectamente en claro que estaba fuera de nuestros límites como alquimistas.

—Supongo que tiene razón, señor —sin embargo, la suave sonrisa no se desvaneció de sus habitualmente estoicas facciones. No era por ese motivo que lo había dicho, pero su superior no haría ninguna concesión al respecto mucho menos admitir nada de ello. Suspiró, su expresión tornándose seria una vez más—. ¿Vendrán con nosotros?

Roy se cruzó de brazos y sonrió arrogantemente, mirando el camino de regreso a la casa —Estoy seguro que sí.

—Suena confiado. Ese chico Edward parecía que nunca fuera a recuperarse. Sus ojos parecían agotados...

Aún sonriendo y observando la casa alejarse más y más, brazos firmemente cruzados delante de su pecho, replicó —¿De veras? Yo creo que sus ojos estaban ardiendo.

Negando para sí y sonriendo con calma, volvió a observar a su superior aún de pie en la oficina. Sólo que ahora se había volteado y permanecía observándola a ella, entrecejo fruncido —Si me permite preguntar, teniente. ¿Qué es tan entretenido?

Riza negó suavemente —No. Sólo me preguntaba si padece del síndrome del nido vacío, coronel, ahora que los Elric regresaron a Resembool.

Ante esto, Roy torció el gesto —Espero que no esté insinuando que los Elric serían como mis hijos, teniente. Porque de tenerlos claramente no serían como Acero, temperamentales y de mecha corta.

Cerrando los ojos con calma, asintió, aún con la tenue sonrisa en su habitualmente estoico rostro —Tiene razón, coronel, mis disculpas. Usted no es temperamental en absoluto —sarcasmo claramente audible en sus palabras. Por no añadir melodramático en ocasiones a la lista.

—Resiento eso, teniente. Además, necesitaría una mujer rubia para tener hijos con el color de cabello de los Elric —sonrió arrogante—. ¿Alguna idea?

Exhaló, ahora ligeramente molesta —Por favor, absténgase de decir tonterías, coronel.

Roy continuó luciendo presuntuoso, manos en los bolsillos mientras pasaba junto a ella y hacia la salida de su oficina personal hasta quedar en la oficina del resto de sus subordinados, que aún no habían arribado —Usted empezó esto, teniente. Hágase responsable por sus hijos.

Riza frunció el entrecejo —No tengo hijos, coronel. Y apreciaría que deje de hacer comentarios inapropiados.

Él fingió sentirse herido por su respuesta, aunque la sonrisa arrogante continuaba perfectamente plasmada en su rostro al hablar —Me hiere, teniente. Estoy seguro que nuestros hijos se sentirían de igual forma sabiendo que los rechazó de esa forma.

Una vez más, espiró armándose de paciencia. Claramente desaprobando la infantil conducta de su superior, sin mencionar los comentarios inapropiados que había logrado deslizar astuta y manipuladoramente en medio de la conversación —Como afirmé, coronel. No _tenemos_ hijos. Así que por favor absténgase de continuar con esta tontería. Los tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda y el sargento mayor Fuery podrían arribar en cualquier momento.

Su superior claramente estaba disfrutando aquello. Presionando sus botones —¿Y se avergüenza de nuestros hijos, teniente? Admito que Acero no es un premio pero Alphonse resultó bastante bien, considerando el hermano mayor que tiene.

—Coronel —le advirtió, severa. De todas las personas en el mundo, Roy Mustang era una de las dos personas que únicamente podía presionar sus botones de esa forma. La otra, claramente, era Rebecca Catalina. Y en ocasiones, ocasiones como aquellas, se cuestionaba sobre sus motivaciones para relacionarse con personas como esas en primer lugar. Personas que parecían deliberadamente tomar placer particular en tocar sus nervios más sensibles. Rebecca con la temática del matrimonio y los hombres y su relación inusual con el coronel, y su superior... con todas las restantes que pudiera echar mano para fastidiarla. Y aún cuando sabía las razones por las que se había asociado al coronel en primer lugar, y decidido seguirlo, y aún cuando sabía por qué había permitido a Rebecca acercarse lo suficiente al punto de convertirse en su amiga, había ocasiones en que se cuestionaba sobre ello.

Por supuesto, la sonrisa de su superior no desapareció. Aún así, Riza agradeció el cese de comentarios inapropiados —Entiendo. Entiendo. No más comentarios de esa naturaleza, teniente.

Asintió secamente —Lo apreciaría mucho, coronel. Gracias.

En ese instante, el resto de los hombres ingresaron a la oficina. Breda con la misma expresión aburrida de siempre, Havoc con las muletas y un cigarrillo sin encender en la boca y Fuery tras el rubio teniente segundo, acomodándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz. Al verlos, el más joven del equipo se detuvo en seco —Ah... Buenos días, coronel. Teniente primera.

Breda asintió y Havoc alzó una mano perezosamente de la muleta derecha —¡Oy! —a modo de saludo.

Roy enarcó una ceja, sus propias manos aún en los bolsillos y su teniente primera todavía de pie delante de él —¿Esa es la forma de saludar a tu superior, Havoc?

—Dame un respiro, ¿quieres? Recién acabo de regresar —se quejó, rascando su nuca.

Riza asintió con calma, expresión neutral en el rostro salvo por la ligera curvatura de sus labios. A duras penas allí —Es bueno tenerlo de regreso, teniente Havoc.

Roy permaneció observando a su subordinado por un segundo, entrecejo fruncido —Y veo que no regresaste solo, Havoc. Hay algo adherido a tu mentón.

Breda sonrió, oyendo a su superior comentar finalmente sobre la pequeña chivita rubia que Havoc se había dejado. Claramente había contado con que el coronel dijera algo al respecto, él mismo se había tomado su deliberado tiempo para fastidiarlo respecto a la decisión de conservarla —Te lo dije —añadió, absteniéndose de señalar la parte donde había afirmado que lucía a vello púbico. La teniente primera ciertamente no estaría complacida con el comentario y era demasiado inteligente –aún en contra de no parecerlo- para decir algo de ese estilo en voz alta y fastidiar a la única miembro femenina del equipo de Mustang. Al menos se había afeitado la sombra de bigote que había comenzado a crecerle de estar en aquella condenada silla de ruedas, en el campo, trabajando en la tienda de sus padres.

—¡Cierra la boca!

Hawkeye exhaló pacientemente y se movió del punto en que había permanecido hasta el momento, de pie junto a su superior, para comenzar a organizar los documentos que les habían sido entregados ese día, mientras la conversación continuaba sin ella, evidentemente. Y mientras se encargaba de realizar _algo_ a diferencia de sus camaradas.

—Umm... teniente Havoc, ¿hay algún motivo especial? —inquirió Fuery. Después de todo, el teniente segundo constantemente estaba quejándose de conseguir una novia que pudiera conservar, y que no lo dejara por el coronel, y quizá esa podía ser una de las razones para el súbito cambio de aspecto de Havoc.

Breda rió —¿Cómo una novia? Lo dudo.

Havoc tensó la boca en una línea, su expresión claramente de fastidio. Sin mencionar que su ceja comenzaba a hacer ese tic inusual que hacía cuando se frustraba. Y quizá estaba apretando el cigarrillo entre sus labios con más fuerza de la necesaria —Como si tu pudieras hablar —masculló.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente —Dudo seriamente que eso solucione tu problema con las mujeres, Havoc.

Havoc se abstuvo de replicar que era él su "problema con las mujeres" dado que estas continuaban dejándolo una vez que ponían sus ojos sobre el coronel. Así fuera por una sola vez.

Riza suspiró con paciencia —Estoy segura que aunque resulte interesante debatir sobre el cambio de apariencia del teniente segundo Havoc, coronel. No es el lugar ni el momento apropiado para hacerlo —voz cargada de afilado sarcasmo.

Mustang se volteó a su teniente primera —¿Usted que piensa, teniente? Estoy seguro que podríamos usar la perspectiva de una mujer.

Cerró los ojos con calma, aún de espaldas a todos y organizando el trabajo, y replicó —No veo como mi opinión sea relevante aquí, coronel —dando controlados golpecitos a los bordes de la tanda de papeles sobre la superficie del escritorio para acomodarlos prolijamente—. Además, y si mal no recuerda, yo no pertenezco a la población del género femenino por lo que no creo ser capaz de proveer una respuesta.

Todos los ojos, previos en Hawkeye, viajaron a Mustang. El cual ignoró las miradas de sus subordinados deliberadamente —Ah... No me perdonará esa nunca, ¿verdad, teniente? —a sus espaldas, oyó a Havoc reír por lo bajo. A veces realmente pensaba que necesitaba conseguirse más leales subordinados.

—Permítame recordarle que afirmó que no comprendo a las mujeres, coronel —voz seca mientras continuaba con su tarea.

—Eso es idiota, jefe. Incluso para ti.

Roy alzó la mano, dedos listos para ser chasqueados —No me hagas quemarte esa alimaña de tu mentón con mis propias manos, Havoc —y luego se volvió a Riza—. Y en mi defensa, teniente. Aún estaba bajo los efectos de esa medicina que me hicieron beber. Además, no respondió.

Suspiró, sabiendo que la infructífera conversación para la milicia sobre la barba de Havoc no culminaría hasta que proveyera una respuesta sobre el tema. Una vez más, todos estaban atentos a ella. Y siendo sincera, no se sentía en absoluto cómoda –ni creía que fuera apropiado- compartir sus preferencias en términos del sexo opuesto con sus compañeros. Pero éstos difícilmente sabían separar conversaciones personales de un ambiente de trabajo —Prolijamente afeitado, coronel. Si deben saber. Ahora por favor comiencen a trabajar, o de lo contrario tendremos que permanecer después de hora.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente. Por supuesto. Hawkeye prefería todo prolijo y bien cuidado. Ordenado y organizado y todo perfectamente mantenido con esmero. No era realmente una sorpresa su respuesta —¿Ves Havoc?, incluso Hawkeye piensa que debería incinerar ese arbusto con mis propias manos.

Riza negó para sí —No afirmé tal cosa, coronel. Y por favor no intente nada de esa naturaleza —y, sin decir más, se volteó y le colocó en el rostro a su superior los papeles que le correspondían—. Después de todo, tiene trabajo que hacer, y esos son requeridos para el día de hoy.

—¿Todos estos? —bufó, tomando la cantidad de la mano de su teniente.

—Así es, señor. El resto están en los escritorios de los tenientes segundos Breda, Havoc, el sargento mayor Fuery y el mío.

Bufando, tomó los papeles y se marchó a su oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un poco más fuerza de la necesaria. Exhalando pacientemente, Hawkeye observó la puerta y negó para si. No era realmente una sorpresa que su superior odiaba el trabajo burocrático. Aún así, era parte de sus obligaciones y de su camino a la cima. Y era algo que debía hacer si quería mantener su rango y, más aún, continuar ascendiendo. Después de todo, el rendimiento de un soldado se medía en términos de cuán útil era para la milicia. Y no sólo en situaciones de guerra o particulares, sino también en el desempeño día a día. En la realización de tareas administrativas.

Por su parte, dio media vuelta y tomó su respectivo lugar en su escritorio. La oficina exterior, a diferencia de la de su superior, contaba con varias ventanas más pequeñas. Y en vez de varios escritorios individuales, con una gran mesa lustrosa de caoba con tres sillas de un lado y tres del otro y separadas las unas de las otras con una serie de cajones, marcando el inicio y el fin de cada escritorio. Su silla, en el extremo más próximo al único escritorio individual que solía ocupar su superior cuando optaba por trabajar allí en vez de su oficina, se encontraba enfrentada al lugar que solía ocupar el teniente segundo Breda. Y, por supuesto, junto a Breda estaba Havoc. No obstante, Fuery solía ocupar su lugar junto a Havoc, y en la silla junto a ella solía sentarse Falman. Y dado que ahora esa silla estaba libre, y las otras dos restantes también, el joven sargento mayor decidió cambiar de lugar. No tenía sentido realmente el explayarse tanto en una oficina tan vacía, después de todo, y eso les permitía trabajar más eficientemente.

Sin alzar la mirada de su propio trabajo, tomó unos papeles y los pasó por encima del escritorio al hombre delante suyo —Estos son para usted, teniente Breda.

El pelirrojo, igualmente sin alzar la mirada, los aceptó y depositó desprolijamente junto al resto de los suyos, sin siquiera mirarlos. Los cuatro trabajando dedicadamente por más de una hora. No obstante, sus ojos continuaban deslizándose a la puerta cerrada de la oficina de su superior y no podía evitar seguir preguntándose si de hecho estaría realizando algo de su propio trabajo o simplemente procrastinando como era su costumbre. Havoc al parecer notó esto porque dijo —Seguro que el jefe está consiguiéndose una cita.

Breda asintió —O hablando por teléfono con una mujer.

Havoc hizo igualmente un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, leyendo aburrido un papel y balanceando el cigarrillo apagado entre sus labios —Como si el coronel fuera a perder tiempo ahora que salió del hospital —Fuery asintió también, abocándose a su trabajo.

Exhalando pacientemente, volvió la vista a su propio trabajo, decidiendo darle el beneficio de la duda a su superior. Seguro, el coronel podía ser considerablemente negligente con su trabajo y demás obligaciones en la oficina. Y si, su ética de trabajo era pobre y tendía a dejar las cosas para después cada vez que tenía la posibilidad. No obstante, y más allá de las apariencias, su superior era realmente un comandante capaz y competente. Dedicado plenamente a su ambición de continuar subiendo en la jerarquía militar hasta convertirse en Fuhrer y Hawkeye estaba convencida de que el coronel no haría nada para comprometer ese objetivo. Aún cuando sí había usado la línea militar en el pasado para concertar citas o conversar con mujeres. Aún entonces.

Suspirando por segunda vez, larga y tendidamente, alzó su mano y cubrió con esta el pequeño vendaje de gasas a duras penas visible debajo del cuello de su chaqueta militar. Los puntos aún permanecían allí, hasta que fueran removidos, manteniendo la herida cerrada firmemente y evitando que volviera a abrirse de una forma u otra. No dolía, no necesariamente ya, pero los puntos parecían algo un poco más tirantes de lo deseado y cuando ladeaba su cabeza podía sentir los hilos jalando la piel de su garganta. Manteniéndola unida de forma forzosa. Sin mencionar la herida de su hombro allí donde Envy la había herido. De todas formas, podía tolerarlo. Las incomodidades, el dolor inclusive, dado que no era la primera vez que era herida y no sería la última tampoco. No estando en la milicia.

Fuery, al parecer, se percató de su gesto —¿Teniente, le duele? —Havoc y Breda también alzaron la mirada tras oír las palabras del sargento mayor.

Riza negó con calma y descendió la mano con suavidad. Su expresión seria —No. Estoy perfectamente bien, sargento. Los puntos sólo se encuentran algo tirantes, eso es todo —no veía sentido en preocupar al resto de sus subordinados también. Realmente no era nada, al menos no lo era más. Y no tenía sentido que los tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda y el sargento mayor Fuery se preocupan por ella, no cuando debían tener problemas por su cuenta con que lidiar y trabajo que hacer y realmente ya no era nada que debiera preocupar a nadie. Aún así, tenía que desinfectar la herida constantemente y atenderla con cuidado. Cuidando de no soltar las suturas y cerciorándose de que el área no adquiriera un color inusual o no comenzara a causarle dolor o ardor alrededor de la misma. Y ya era nuevamente la hora de cambiar la gasa que cubría la herida una vez más.

Abriendo el cajón, tomó los instrumentos necesarios y los introdujo en el bolsillo de su pantalón azul militar, poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la puerta aún cerrada de la oficina de su superior, la cual golpeó calmamente con el dorso del puño. Era protocolo adecuado solicitar permiso de su superior para ausentarse, y aún cuando sabía que el coronel no objetaría a que se ausentara por unos minutos para tratar su herida, Riza se rehusaba a pasar por encima de su autoridad y marcharse sin al menos anunciar que lo hacía o solicitar permiso para hacerlo. No obstante, nadie estaba respondiendo desde el interior. Aún así, golpeó firme y certeramente una vez más, erguida y de pie frente a la puerta, aguardando nuevamente una respuesta. Cuando ésta no llegó, decidió tomarse el atrevimiento de ingresar sin permiso otorgado.

Abriendo calmamente la puerta a duras penas, inspeccionó el interior. Sólo para notar a su superior sentado como era esperable detrás de su escritorio, en su silla de cuero giratoria, con los brazos lánguidamente apoyados en los apoyabrazos y la cabeza tirada ligeramente hacia atrás. Ojos cerrados y labios a duras penas entreabiertos. Con voz controlada, intentó llamarlo —¿Coronel? —nada.

Por lo que dio un paso más a el interior, dejando la puerta entreabierta tras de sí. Sus ojos caoba, por un instante, escanearon la superficie del inusualmente acomodado escritorio. Todo estaba allí, los papeles que ella le había otorgado, apilados prolijamente y ordenados y, más aún, leídos y firmados como era esperable de un hombre de su posición. Viéndolo una vez más, suspiró, expresión suavizándose —Coronel… —intentó, casi en un susurro. Parándose junto a su escritorio. _Debe__ haber__ estado__ realmente __cansado_. Pensó, extendiendo una mano con cautela. No obstante, antes de alcanzar el hombro que era a lo que Hawkeye había atinado, la mano de él la sujetó firmemente por la muñeca, deteniendo la acción en seco.

Sus ojos negros se abrieron. Pero Hawkeye no se inmutó. No realmente, ni siquiera se sorprendió por lo súbito y brusco de su acción o el hecho de que sus dedos se estaban cerrando con más fuerza de la necesaria alrededor de su delgada muñeca. Al percatarse de este hecho, no obstante, Roy la dejó ir; enderezándose y cubriéndose el rostro con la misma mano que la había sujetado —Ah… Lo lamento. No estuve durmiendo mucho últimamente.

Pero ella sólo negó con calma. No había necesidad de disculparse. Ellos eran soldados, entrenados y disciplinados para reaccionar rápida y efectivamente, y más aún eran veteranos de la guerra de Ishbal y ella sabía perfectamente lo que una guerra como aquella había generado en los patrones de sueño de muchos soldados. Y como él, ella tampoco dormía mucho por las noches, y cuando lo hacía soñaba con polvo de arena y sangre derramada, por ende parecía únicamente lógico —¿Por qué no va a descansar si se encuentra demasiado cansado?

Se volvió a recostar contra el respaldar, mano aún en el rostro —Quería terminar estos papeles antes de que concluyera el día.

Una sonrisa calma apareció en sus facciones, observando por un instante la pila prolijamente acomodada en uno de los rincones del escritorio, junto al teléfono —Supongo que eso significa que sus subordinados estaban equivocados, coronel.

Enarcó una ceja, apartándose finalmente la palma del rostro y dejándola caer con cansancio en el apoyabrazos —¿Qué estuvieron especulando esta vez?

—Que estaba realizando una llamada personal con la línea de la milicia, coronel. Y que estaba concertando una cita.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente —¿Y vino a cerciorarse de que no lo hiciera, teniente?

Exhaló —No, coronel. No es asunto mío con quien sale, aunque recuerde por favor no usar la línea de la milicia para dichos fines —se llevó la mano a la frente, resintiendo la puntada de dolor en su hombro izquierdo—. Solicito permiso para retirarme a reemplazar mis vendajes, señor.

Los ojos negros de él se clavaron por un instante en su garganta, y suspiró —Cierre la puerta, teniente.

Riza frunció el entrecejo —¿Coronel? —pero al ver que su superior hablaba en serio, expresión circunspecta y cansada, asintió y obedeció. Caminando hasta la puerta y cerrando la misma ante la mirada curiosa de sus tres subordinados. Suspiró. Sus párpados cerrándose pesadamente. Su espalda al escritorio de su superior. Aquello no era del todo inusual, sin embargo, no parecía apropiado tampoco, para los estándares de la milicia. No parecía conveniente y podía dar la idea equivocada.

Al voltearse, no obstante, se sobresaltó ligeramente de chocar prácticamente con su superior, el cual se había puesto de pie, bordeado su escritorio y caminado hasta allí de forma calma, casi sigilosa. Tomándola algo desprevenida y forzándola a preguntarse dónde había quedado su entrenamiento militar que no había sido capaz de oírlo o percibirlo acercarse. Desgraciadamente, sus defensas herméticas parecían descender levemente en lo referente a su superior, aunque no del todo. O quizá estaba demasiado acostumbrada a tenerlo en su rango inmediato de alcance. Al punto de haberse habituado a tenerlo cerca. No obstante, no había nada de habitual o apropiado en la cercanía de su superior. Y ella siempre se forzaba deliberadamente a mantener sus distancias.

Se tensó, dando un paso atrás y chocando con la puerta —Coronel —le advirtió, aquello no era una buena idea.

Roy enarcó una ceja, humor en su voz, aún cuando la sonrisa arrogante no estaba en toda su plenitud —¿No confía en su autocontrol, teniente?

Riza bufó, expresión molesta —Estoy segura que soy perfectamente capaz de no abalanzarme sobre sus huesos, coronel. No obstante, dudo seriamente que sus subordinados piensen bien de esto —lo amonestó, severa, refiriéndose a la puerta cerrada contra la espalda de ella.

Roy suspiró larga y tendidamente —Sin ánimos de ofender, teniente. Breda ya cree que lo hacemos 24/7. Y estoy completamente seguro que apostó con Havoc al respecto. Dudo sinceramente que algo cambie su percepción de las cosas. Incluso Fuery debe pensarlo.

Claramente su teniente primera no parecía más complacida o tranquila tras su aseveración. No que hubiera contado con ello, pero ciertamente no había esperado que su expresión severa se incrementara aún más. Menos aún había esperado esa ligera expresión de... ¿indignación?... en su rostro —Aún así, coronel. No creo que deba alimentar teorías falsas entre sus propios hombres. Y apreciaría que no lo haga tampoco, dado que si mal no recuerda yo también trabajo con ellos.

—¿Te incomoda? —enarcó una ceja, sonrisa arrogante en el rostro—. No creí que mi estoica teniente primera capaz de mantener la calma en cualquier situación fuera intimidada por un grupo de hombres curiosos.

—No lo hace, coronel —retrucó, voz tajante—. No obstante, demora la realización apropiada del trabajo y ciertamente no es satisfactorio tener a tres hombres observándome inquisitivamente —cuatro, cuando el suboficial Falman había estado allí también— y cuestionándose mi ética moral, ó vida privada —ya tenía suficiente con las constantes insinuaciones de Rebecca.

—Su ética moral es impecable, teniente. Y estoy seguro que mis subordinados saben perfectamente eso, aún si creen que nos acostamos periódicamente.

Le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria —No es gracioso, coronel.

La sonrisa arrogante desapareció de su rostro —No dije que lo fuera, teniente —una pausa, alzando su mano hasta posicionar suavemente las yemas de sus dedos sobre las gasas de la garganta de ella—. Hablaba en serio —con sumo cuidado, removió la pequeña venda, observando la fea cicatriz devolviéndole la mirada. La forma en que su piel permanecía meramente unida por una costura negra que arruinaba y mancillaba su perfectamente lisa pálida piel. Su obra. Aún si fuera indirecta.

Ella alzó la vista al rostro de él, tensándose ante la proximidad de ambos —Coronel, por favor —susurró. No podía lidiar con aquello. No entonces. No cuando debían volver a retomar distancias para permanecer en la milicia. Había sido a penas aceptable, en el hospital, cuando habían creído que él debería retirarse a causa de su ceguera. Permitirse, consentirse, acercarse a duras penas a las líneas. Pero incluso entonces no había sido aceptable desdibujarlas, quebrarlas, cruzarlas. Y ahora, ahora debían volver a trazar líneas incluso más alejadas y mantener las distancias y las apariencias por el bien del objetivo de ella de protegerlo, la ambición de él de alcanzar la cima y la necesidad de ambos de permanecer en la milicia para lograr aquello por lo que tanto habían trabajado. Y ahora, más que nunca, era inaceptable algo así. Algo que nunca había existido, por otro lado. Ellos no eran _nada_.

—Lamento causarte tantos inconvenientes —masculló, deslizando su mano al interior del bolsillo de ella y retrayendo los elementos necesarios para desinfectar la herida. Cuidando, en todo momento, de no resultar inapropiado al hacerlo. No más de lo que ya parecía todo aquello, al menos.

Tomando asiento en uno de los sofás, con los hombros ligeramente encorvados, tomó algo de gasa nueva y la mojó en el agua oxigenada que su teniente primera había tenido consigo, dedicándole una mirada a su subordinada, la cual continuaba de pie en la puerta. Al ver esto, frunció el entrecejo —Puedo comportarme, teniente. No haré nada inapropiado.

Riza negó con la cabeza —Estoy segura que sí, coronel. Aún así, no creo que esto sea adecuado tampoco.

—No veo cómo atender la herida de uno de mis subordinados sea inadecuado, teniente. Más aún considerando que tienes esa herida por mi negligencia, en primer lugar.

Ante esto, torció el gesto, caminó hasta el sofá y tomó asiento junto a su superior, de frente a éste, y con los brazos cruzados —Apreciaría que dejara de decir eso, coronel. Yo misma sabía en qué me estaba involucrando cuando acepté seguirte.

Roy alzó la mano y apartó cuidadosamente el cuello de la chaqueta, y el cuello de la remera marrón oscura cuello de tortuga bajo ésta, mientras con la otra sostenía la gasa humedecida. Ojos negros clavados en la herida. Claramente sería más fácil si ella se removiera la chaqueta y la remera pero dadas las circunstancias realmente no creía que su teniente primera fuera a estar siquiera complacida con la sugerencia, menos aún aceptarla. Aún cuando fuera todo por cuestiones de practicidad. _Por__ supuesto_ —Aún así...

Suspiró, alzando la mano un instante y deteniendo la de él antes de que el objeto hiciera contacto con su suturada herida —Estoy bien, coronel. Así como lo está usted. Creo que eso es más que suficiente.

Resintiendo el ver los dedos de ella desenroscarse suavemente de su muñeca, sonrió satisfecho, colocando con sumo cuidado la gasa finalmente sobre la herida y comenzando a limpiarla —Esto me trae recuerdos, teniente. ¿No crees?

Riza suspiró, sintiendo la sensación de ardor con cada contacto del pequeño objeto empapado con su piel —No veo como, coronel. No recuerdo que una situación así se haya repetido en el pasado.

—Bueno, no era un alquimista particularmente diestro en aquel entonces, teniente —concedió—. Y no lo hizo, fue al revés.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Riza, casi imperceptible, mientras ladeaba la cabeza al costado para permitirle mejor acceso a la herida. El ardor regresando con cada contacto —Tiene razón, coronel. No lo era.

Por supuesto, y como todos los días, el discípulo de su padre había permanecido toda la tarde –y desde que ella había regresado de la escuela- en el patio delantero de su casa, donde lo había hallado al regresar, practicando alquimia. Una y otra vez, trazando círculos más y más complejos y trasmutando todo aquello que tuviera a su alcance. Ella, como era su costumbre, había simplemente ingresado a la casa, sin más que una breve mirada al aprendiz de alquimia de Berthold Hawkeye y había comenzado con sus propios deberes. No obstante, no podía evitar observar de vez en cuando –mientras permanecía en la cocina limpiando la vajilla sucia que continuaba acumulándose- y de reojo, por la ventana, al joven alquimista trabajar. Siendo honesta consigo misma, la alquimia nunca había sido un punto de interés para ella (razón por la cual su padre había decidido tomar un discípulo, seguramente) y seguía sin serlo. Pero había algo en el chico, algo en el joven Roy Mustang, que lo hacía lucir todo como si fuera un mero juego de niños, completamente fácil. Parecía diestro y su padre mismo había afirmado que tenía habilidades ligeramente por encima de la norma. No, no era un alquimista ordinario, había dicho, aunque no a su discípulo, por supuesto, pero ella lo había oído murmurar por lo bajo con admiración cuando Mustang le mostraba sus avances y sabía que su padre estaba complacido con este progreso.

Roy Mustang era todo lo que su padre había querido y necesitado. No ella. Y aún así, Riza misma admitía que se sentía ligeramente sorprendida por la persistencia del muchacho. Era... inusual, cuanto menos. Pasando todo el día bajo el sol practicando su alquimia y todas sus mañanas con la cabeza enterrada en algún libro de la misma y escuchando las noticias en los conflictos bélicos de Amestris por radio. Eso era sin tomar en consideración que el clima de la región del Este del país, donde se encontraban ellos, y por su cercanía al desierto era particularmente cálida, por no decir calurosa. Más aún en un pequeño pueblo como lo era aquel. Pero él no parecía quejarse demasiado, no cuando su padre estaba cerca al menos –había notado-, aún habiendo estado acostumbrado a la ciudad y aceptaba de buena las condiciones para llevar a cabo su entrenamiento.

Parecía... decidido, a lograr lo que fuera que tuviera en mente. Y parecía tener algo en mente, eso era seguro. Riza podía verlo en sus ojos, negros y penetrantes, cuando observaba con satisfacción el resultado de su entrenamiento. Determinados. Flameando con decisión. Sin importar el esfuerzo que le hubiera requerido alcanzar dicho resultado. Y de hecho así podía verlo en ese preciso instante. Acuclillado en la tierra, trazando con una rama un círculo complejo alrededor de un pequeño grupo de piedras apiladas, y sumamente concentrado. Sin importarle su antes impecable imagen, o que su pantalón negro se llenara de tierra o que su camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos se ensuciara tampoco. Así como no parecía darle importancia alguna a las gotas de sudor corriéndole por la nuca –pegándole los despuntados cabellos azabaches a la piel- y hacia abajo, hasta desaparecer bajo el cuello de la prenda. O el sudor en sus brazos, o en su frente y a los lados del rostro, adhiriéndole también el flequillo a la misma.

Riza no sabía cuánto llevaba allí pero a juzgar por el tono que comenzaba a adquirir su piel, ligeramente más tostado, debía ser casi toda la tarde. Suspiró, aquello no podía ser sano. Así como tampoco parecía apropiado de su parte el llevar observándolo tanto tiempo y menos aún percatarse de detalles tan específicos como aquellos. No podía amonestarse demasiado severamente a sí misma tampoco, no era como si tuviera demasiado más que hacer estando en su solitaria y gran casa, salvo abocarse a sus tareas y ser de alguna utilidad a su padre o su discípulo. Y en ocasiones se encontraba distrayéndose a sí misma mientras lo observaba trabajar con absoluta dedicación. Quizá un poco más de lo necesariamente esperable. Volvió a suspirar, observando el plato sucio entre sus manos y bajo el chorro de agua fresca. Su padre probablemente agradecería un vaso de agua, considerando el calor particular que hacía ese día y que llevaba todo el día (como siempre) encerrado en su estudio, y quizá a su discípulo también le vendría bien uno, para poder continuar su entrenamiento sin tener necesidad de hacer una pausa, racionalizó. Todo fuera por efectivizar y racionar más apropiadamente el tiempo para hacer mejor uso de éste.

Su hilo de pensamiento llegó a un alto tras oír una inusual exclamación proveniente desde el exterior —¡Maldición! —sus manos, que habían permanecido hasta el momento frotando diligentemente la vajilla, se detuvieron en seco también.

No era que un insulto la horrorizara, porque claramente no lo hacía. Riza Hawkeye podía ser joven y tener escaso contacto con las personas del pueblo y su propio padre pero no era necesariamente ingenua en ese sentido. No plenamente. No obstante, no creía recordar haberlo oído maldecir previamente y eso era lo ligeramente desconcertante de la situación. No porque no creyera que Roy Mustang, discípulo de Berthold Hawkeye, maldijera tampoco, sino porque el joven muchacho siempre había parecido bastante correcto, bastante adulto, incluso para su edad. Actuando como si fuera un hombre, hecho y derecho, en vez de un adolescente intentando usar zapatos demasiado grandes para llenar. Aún así, era interesante verlo, y la cordialidad y caballerosidad parecía realmente genuina e imbuida en él desde su crianza, aún cuando no había motivo ni uso para ésta en un lugar así. Roy Mustang siempre había sido amable con ella, aún a través de breves conversaciones triviales, que era todo lo que habían mantenido.

Abriendo la puerta, observó con una ceja enarcada al joven discípulo sentado con poca clase en la tierra, aún maldiciendo por lo bajo, y frotándose la frente adolorida. Al percatarse de que tenía público, cerró la boca, manteniendo la palma de su mano contra su frente, alzando el sudado flequillo y apartándolo de la misma —Reacción alquímica fallida —como si eso lo explicara todo.

Riza, en silencio, observó las rocas esparcidas –que antes habían estado apiladas prolijamente en medio del círculo- por fuera del trazo y una junto a la otra mano de él, la cual mantenía en la tierra y que servía a los propósitos de mantenerlo en posición sentada, parcialmente teñida de rojo. Al verte esto, frunció el entrecejo —¿Se encuentra bien, Mustang-san? —voz cordial y calma. Expresión neutral. Eso, claramente, era sangre.

Roy se puso de pie y se sacudió la tierra del pantalón con la mano libre mientras examinaba la palma teñida de rojo de la otra —Es solo un corte. Algo salió mal —observó ceñudo el círculo.

Riza exhalando suavemente, negó con la cabeza y descendió los escalones de la entrada hasta donde se encontraba él, tomando la mano del aprendiz de su padre entre las suyas y examinando con ojo crítico la mancha carmesí en medio de la palma. Al alzar la vista para ver el corte en la frente de él, no obstante, se tensó, soltando la mano de Roy al instante. Sin lugar a dudas su comportamiento lo había tomado desprevenido, dado que Riza solía mantenerse deliberadamente apartada del camino de ambos alquimistas, y eso se reflejaba en su rostro.

Colocando ambas manos unidas frente a su cuerpo e inclinando la cabeza a duras penas, se disculpó —Lo lamento, Mustang-san —voz seria y ojos cerrados.

Roy parpadeó. No lo negaría, la situación lo había tomado desprevenido, especialmente porque la hija de su sensei parecía preferir mantenerse al margen de ambos. Tanto de él como de su padre. O eso había creído. Después de todo, él continuaba siendo un invasor en su casa y nada cambiaría eso. La hija de su sensei parecía ser buena persona, por otro lado, aunque algo formal para su edad. Así como tendía a parecer algo mayor también. Suspiró. Su reacción probablemente tampoco había sido la adecuada dada la situación. Después de todo, Riza Hawkeye sólo había pretendido ver su herida y ya de por sí parecía difícil lograr entablar conversación con ella más allá de secos asentimientos y breves respuestas monosilábicas. La única ocasión en que ella se salía de su camino para reconocer aunque fuera su existencia y él actuaba como si nunca en su vida una mujer le hubiera tomado la mano, aún de forma inocua. Rascó su nuca —Ah... No, está bien. Es sólo que me tomaste desprevenido.

Riza alzó sus ojos una vez más, y Roy se preguntó si siempre habrían tenido ese tinte carmesí, vino, bajo el oscuro marrón tierra. O quizá nunca la había visto tan de cerca realmente. Riza, al ver su herida, frunció el entrecejo —Creo que debería revisar su herida, Mustang-san...

Roy alzó su mano y presionó las yemas de sus dedos índice y medio contra el corte, torciendo el gesto de dolor (aunque intentando disimularlo) ante el mero contacto —No es nada realmente.

Ella negó calmamente con la cabeza —De no tratarla adecuadamente podría infectarse —señaló, seria. De hecho aún tenía tierra cerca de la herida en la frente y de entrar en contacto con ésta, la herida podría contaminarse.

Mustang exhaló —¿Eso crees? —aquello era todavía más patético de lo que había pensado. Primero había fallado estrepitosamente en su intento de trasmutación y se había herido a sí mismo en el proceso, golpeándose con una roca, y ahora estaba básicamente siendo sermoneado por la hija de su sensei sobre cómo tratar apropiadamente su corte.

Asintió secamente —Me temo que sí, Mustang-san. Si lo necesita puedo traer el botiquín de adentro. Mi padre conserva algunas vendas y algo de agua oxigenada, estoy segura.

Resignándose, asintió y la observó marcharse al interior de la desvencijada casa. Notando cuan pequeña parecía su complexión a pesar de que vestía prácticamente como una adulta, falda negra tubo a duras penas arriba de las rodillas y una camisa blanca. Sobrio, formal. Demasiado para una persona de catorce casi quince años. Y toda su apariencia daba la misma idea. Incluso su cabello rubio, corto y desmechado en la nuca. Las mujeres y niñas que conocía preferían el cabello largo, y las empleadas del bar de Madame Christmas le habían confirmado exactamente eso, que la mayoría lo prefería de esa forma y tomaba particular placer en mantenerlo largo, sedoso y lustroso porque resultaba más atractivo a la vista, especialmente de los hombres. Riza, no obstante, lo tenía corto y no parecía prestarle demasiada atención. Y de hecho, desde que la había visto por primera vez y la conocía, la joven hija de su sensei había probado ser todo lo opuesto que había creído hasta entonces de cómo eran las mujeres. Ciertamente no se parecía en nada a las chicas que trabajaban con Madame Christmas.

Cuando regresó, llevaba en sus manos gasa, cinta adhesiva y un pequeño frasquito de agua oxigenada; los cuales ofreció a él para que tomara —Aquí tiene, Mustang-san.

No obstante, Roy observó el frasquito por un segundo y dijo —Ah... Crees que podrías... No confío en mi pulso para hacerlo —Riza enarcó una ceja, preguntándose si el estudiante de su padre no estaría actuando demasiado como un niño pequeño. Al percatarse de la expresión de ella, añadió—. No soy capaz de ver la herida adecuadamente.

Exhalando y asintiendo, Riza destapó el frasquito y mojó parte de la gasa en el líquido, preguntándose si no resultaría inapropiado de su parte hacer eso. Aún así, el estudiante de su padre parecía aceptar aquello –de hecho él mismo le había solicitado si podía hacerlo- por lo que no creía que lo fuera. No del todo. Alzando la mano con cautela, presionó el objeto en su frente.

—¡Mal-! —se quejó, y Riza retrajo la mano inmediatamente—. No, no. Está bien. Lo lamento.

Una vez más, lo intentó, deliberadamente fijando su vista en la herida e ignorando los ojos negros de él clavados descaradamente en ella. En su rostro. Inconvenientemente, el flequillo azabache comenzaba a caerle y estorbar. Y por un segundo, un efímero segundo, se vio compelida a extender la mano y apartarlo. No obstante, no lo hizo, segura de que una acción así de su parte claramente sí era inapropiada. Afortunadamente para ella, Roy se percató de esto y lo apartó con su propia mano —¿Así está bien? —mirándola, memorizando cada facción. No se había percatado hasta el momento, no hasta entonces, pero la hija de su sensei no estaba mal, en absoluto. No era despampanante, como las empleadas del bar y no llevaba maquillaje en su rostro. Pero era atractiva, en un sentido completamente distinto, aún con sus redondeadas facciones de niña que todavía no había terminado de dejar atrás y tenía un agradable rostro. Tenía largas pestañas.

Asintió, continuando con la vista clavada en el pequeño corte —Si. Gracias —voz suave, casi en un susurro.

Roy se percató de esto —Lo siento, ¿te estoy incomodando? —claramente la tensión en los hombros de ella daba a entender eso. Quizá había ido un poco demasiado lejos tomándose el atrevimiento de pedirle aquello.

Pero, para sorpresa de él, Riza negó calmamente con la cabeza —No. Está bien, Mustang-san. Estoy acostumbrada —después de todo, debía atender a su padre en ocasiones, debido a su progresiva enfermedad y llevaba haciéndolo por bastante ya. Aún así, había una ligera diferencia entre ambas circunstancias y Riza estaba segura de que era demasiado joven para estar percatándose de la misma como lo hacía en aquel momento. Desgraciadamente para ella, nunca había sido realmente _demasiado __joven_ como se esperaría y ya no lo volvería a ser jamás. Estando en aquellas circunstancias, en aquella casa, con su madre habiendo fallecido a tan temprana edad y un padre enfermo al que debía cuidar, no quedaba demasiado lugar para lo considerado "apropiado para su edad".

Permitiéndose desviar la mirada finalmente al rostro de él, sintió las comisuras de sus labios intentar curvarse hacia arriba, si bien sólo intentarlo, quedando en una casi sonrisa tenue. El discípulo de su padre estaba intentando claramente contener más maldiciones y actuar como si no estuviera sintiendo ningún dolor. Actuar como era esperable de un hombre, aguantándose el dolor orgullosamente. Y estaba fallando bastante en el intento.

Roy percatándose de esto, sintió la sensación de empatía que había sentido tras el último comentario de la hija de su sensei ser reemplazada rápidamente por una de complacencia. Estaba seguro, completamente seguro, de que no había visto nunca esa expresión de Riza Hawkeye. Y si bien no era una sonrisa, no realmente, era lo más cercano que había logrado suscitar -en casi un año de estar allí- en la demasiado formal joven. De hecho, ambos Hawkeye parecían demasiado serios para su propio bien, pero estaba seguro de que su sensei era ya un caso perdido —Te estás burlando de mi —no era una pregunta.

Riza colocó con cuidado y con ambas manos la gasa sobre el corte y la pegó cuidadosamente con un trozo de cinta, negando calmamente en el proceso —No. Es solo... —suspiró— Lo lamento, Mustang-san —y, sin decir más, se excusó y regresó al interior de la casa a retomar sus deberes.

Colocando la cinta adhesiva sobre la gasa, en la garganta de su teniente primera, sonrió arrogantemente —¿Ahora recuerda, teniente?

Hawkeye suspiró con calma, la tenue sonrisa aún en los labios —Me temo que si, coronel. Se golpeó a sí mismo con una roca.

Roy frunció el entrecejo —En mi defensa, teniente. Estaba intentando una trasmutación más compleja por primera vez.

Riza se puso de pie, acomodándose el cuello de la remera y la chaqueta y asintió, caminando hasta la puerta escoltada por él a su derecha —Eso dijo, coronel —sin embargo, se detuvo en seco cuando la mano de él se estiró a alcanzar el picaporte antes que ella. Hawkeye frunció el entrecejo, expresión de desaprobación clara en su rostro—. ¿Coronel, qué hace?

Pero él simplemente negó con la cabeza, haciendo un gesto para que se silenciara por un instante —Creo que tenemos audiencia, teniente —Riza enarcó una ceja, en el instante en que la voz de Havoc se hacía oír desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Creen que estén en este momento...?

Exhaló, su expresión tornándose en una de fastidio cuando su superior la detuvo de abrir la puerta una vez más. La voz de Fuery haciéndose oír, tímida —No creo que la teniente primera Hawkeye consintiera algo así.

Breda intervino entonces —El coronel no lo intentaría tampoco, no con Hawkeye.

La voz de Havoc se oyó una vez más, coincidiendo con Breda y Fuery. Si, Hawkeye posiblemente le dispararía de siquiera intentarlo —Si, ni siquiera el coronel comería delante de los pobres...

Riza, volteándose a su superior, le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación. El coronel parecía entretenido, incluso complacido, con las especulaciones de sus subordinados y ella claramente _no_ lo estaba. Ni estaba dispuesta a consentir que aquella tontería continuara —Coronel —lo amonestó, severa.

Y Roy asintió, girando el pomo con sigilo —Tiene que admitir que es entretenido, teniente.

—No veo como, coronel. Ahora, por favor, abra la puerta.

—Bien, bien —sonrió arrogante por última vez, antes de poner su mejor expresión seria y alzar la mano libre con los dedos listos para ser chasqueados. Cuando abrió la puerta, por supuesto, no se sorprendió de ver a todos demasiado cerca de la entrada de su oficina privada en donde habían permanecido hasta entonces ambos, posiblemente intentando oír algún sonido que implicara lo que habían estado suponiendo—. ¿Acaso se les perdió algo? —inquirió, amenazante, ceja enarcada.

—A-Ah...

Riza suspiró pacientemente. Su superior claramente continuaba disfrutando aquello y ella claramente no —Regresen todos a trabajar, por favor.

—Si, señora —los tres afirmaron, retomando su trabajo inmediatamente. Havoc volviendo con más lentitud debido a las muletas.

Roy sonrió. Y Riza añadió, borrándole la sonrisa efectivamente —Usted también, coronel —antes de volver a su escritorio y tomar asiento. Sin lugar a dudas, sería un día largo. Muy largo.


	8. Después de todos estos años

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist me pertenecen.  
><strong>

8/26

¡Hola a todas/os! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como siempre, acá está el capítulo ocho de esta historia, correspondiente al día de hoy y como prometido. Igual que las anteriores veces, quisiera agradecerles a todos los lectores que siguen día a día mi historia. **Gracias**. Y **muchas, muchísimas gracias** a quienes, de entre esas personas, se tomaron y toman el tiempo y la molestia de escribirme lo que piensan respecto a mi fic. De verdad, **¡muchísimas gracias!**

Especialmente a: **Rukia Kurosaki-Chan** (me alegra mucho que te haya entretenido. Y si, me gusta que Roy sea impredecible cuando está con Riza, de los dos, es el más relajado y espontáneo así que me parece lógico. En cuanto a las especulaciones, él ya desearía que fueran ciertas, por eso lo encuentra divertido =P),** Sangito** (Roy es una de las dos personas que disfruta incomodando a Riza, la otra siendo Rebecca, por supuesto, y él tiene a favor el hecho de que puede incomodarla como hombre. Me alegra que te guste, por otro lado =D),** Inma** (paciencia, paciencia, todo llega para aquellos que saben esperar =P ¿Eso era un refrán o acabo de inventarlo? =S Qué bueno que te guste como retrato a Roy), **HoneyHawkeye** (jajaja, voy a ver que puedo hacer, aunque no te prometo nada =P y si, quería un Roy menos seguro de sí mismo y un poco más adolescente, más como se ve en el recuerdo del funeral de Hawkeye-sensei. Qué bueno que te guste), **Andyhaikufma**, **laura-eli89** (¡gracias, de verdad! Y si, temía que fuera demasiado para un capítulo, por eso son más largos, pero me alegra que te gusten), **fandita-eromena** (no te preocupes =), de verdad, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto y que disfrutes las distintas historias mezcladas =D), **mariana garcia** (si, ese bigote feo al final del anime me pareció perturbador en Roy, por eso elijo ignorarlo =P Y si, Roy disfruta incomodando e irritando a Riza, pero siempre lo hizo, incluso en el manga y en el anime. Así son ellos =D), **Lucia991**, **inowe** (me hace feliz que veas el paso lento como algo positivo. En cuanto a mezclar, temía confundir demasiado, me alegra que no sea así =)), **Akamaruwolf323** (estoy de acuerdo,y Hughes se extraña, pero habrá su relativa dosis en recuerdos, solo que agobiando a Roy y no a Riza =P), y **Arrimitiluki**.

Gracias a todas/os. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!.

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas que dejamos atrás<strong>

* * *

><p>VIII<p>

"Después de todos estos años"

* * *

><p>Alzó la vista del libro que llevaba ya leyendo por aproximadamente más de dos horas, en vano. Las fórmulas continuaban confundiéndosele y el círculo parecía aún demasiado complejo para que él pudiera siquiera empezar a comprenderlo. Más aún, llevaba tanto observándolo ya que las líneas comenzaban a borroneársele al punto de ni siquiera parecer un círculo de transmutación y realmente desearía comenzar a entender cuál había sido su error la última vez. Había dibujado el círculo, colocado en medio lo que había deseado transmutar y había colocado sus manos sobre este para hacer fluir la energía. Sin embargo, se había producido un efecto rebote y la transmutación no había sido llevada a cabo, rechazando incluso los elementos a trasmutar, uno de los cuales le había golpeado patéticamente la frente. Una estúpida roca. <em>63%<em>_ de __óxido__ de__ calcio,__ 35%__ de __óxido __de__ magnesio,__ 2%__ de__ sílice, __hierro, __etc,__ etc._ Suspiró, cruzándose de brazos y enderezándose para apoyar su espalda contra el respaldar de la silla, sus ojos viajando a la única otra persona en la cocina, sentada en la misma mesa redonda, en el lado opuesto.

Llevaba allí un largo rato también, sin siquiera alzar la vista de su propio libro, leyendo sumamente concentrada con sólo una mano manteniendo las páginas abiertas mientras la otra permanecía calmamente depositada en su regazo –aunque la mesa bloqueaba su vista de la misma- y deslizando sus ojos caoba de un lado al otro. Fluidamente. Leyendo página a página aquella lectura que le había sido asignada aquel día. Su sensei no parecía prestarle demasiada atención a su hija, sin embargo, la hacía ir a la escuela apropiadamente, asegurándose de que completara su educación como era esperable, aún en la pobreza en que debían vivir. Y por ende, Riza Hawkeye pasaba todas las mañanas allí, en la única institución educativa del pueblo, estudiando. Y él empezaba a notar que su curiosidad por la hija de su sensei estaba volviéndose ligeramente mayor día a día, algo que no creía del todo bueno. Menos aún apropiado. Considerando que el hombre lo había aceptado y acogido en su casa e invertía parte de su tiempo para enseñarle alquimia. Y él, en cambio, pasaba parte de su tiempo libre observando a su hija en una forma que seguramente no debería, y que sin lugar a dudas Madame Christmas no aprobaría. De hecho, podía oírla, voz áspera en el fondo de su conciencia, advirtiéndole que las mujeres eran el vicio de los hombres adultos –si lo sabría ella- y como tal no podía consentírselo, no si deseaba aspirar a algo. _Pequeño__ Roy,__ más__ te __vale__ no __perder__ perspectiva.__ No__ te__ crié__ para__ que__ pierdas__ la__ cabeza__ por__ una__ mujer._

Frustrado, apoyó su cabeza contra la mesa, arrepintiéndose en el preciso instante en que la herida de su frente –cubierta de gasa- entró en contacto con la áspera superficie, causándole un punzante dolor —¡Maldición!

Riza alzó la vista —¿Mustang-san, se encuentra bien? —expresión calma.

Roy presionó la palma contra su frente —No pensé eso a fondo —confesó, sintiéndose como un idiota. Habitualmente sabía como conversar o tratar mínimamente con el sexo opuesto. No que tuviera excesiva experiencia, pero habiendo crecido rodeado de mujeres adultas había ayudado bastante a descifrar como era esperable que actuara. De hecho, había observado a hombres y hombres intentar cortejar a las chicas de Madame una y otra vez. Había aprendido qué debía hacer y que _no_ debía hacer, si bien mínimamente, y había adquirido la confianza suficiente para actuar de manera compuesta y calma frente a las mujeres cuando la mayoría de los hombres de su edad lo hacían de forma nerviosa y torpe. No obstante, su supuesta compostura no parecía funcionar del todo bien con la hija de Hawkeye. De hecho, y si debía admitirlo, la mirada de ella lo intimidaba un poco, si bien a duras penas. Ciertamente no parecía la mirada de una joven de catorce años. Y Riza _no_ actuaba como una niña de catorce. Sin mencionar ese borde de circunspección que parecía tener en ocasiones. Por lo que no podía evitar pensar en ella como si fuera un igual a él. Ese era un pensamiento que no servía.

—Ciertamente —replicó, filosamente, sólo para percatarse de lo que había hecho. Su humor tendía a ser agudo, cuando no mordaz, razón por la cual se abstenía la mayor parte del tiempo de replicar o entablar conversación alguna. Incluso a las pocas personas con las que interactuaba en ocasiones excepcionales. Sus habilidades sociales sí estaban un poco oxidadas después de todo y no veía propósito en hablar fuera de lugar o innecesariamente. No, generalmente se limitaba a replicar cuando le era preguntado y a dar su opinión cuando ésta era requerida. Esa era su relación con Berthold Hawkeye, después de todo. Y Berthold Hawkeye era todo lo que Riza Hawkeye tenía.

Suspiró —Mis disculpas, Mustang-san. Eso estuvo fuera de lugar.

Pero él no parecía ofendido, para su sorpresa, sino que sonreía ahora complacido. De lado. Observándola con ambas cejas enarcadas. No había creído que la retraída y silenciosa hija de su sensei disimulara un sarcasmo tan filoso, menos aún que fuera a dejarlo entrever en su presencia —No. De hecho creo que necesito alguien que me diga cuando estoy actuando como un idiota y me mantenga centrado.

Riza parpadeó y su expresión se transformó entonces en una de comprensión. Sus ojos cerrándose calmamente —Estoy segura que golpearse la cabeza con la mesa entra en esa categoría, Mustang-san.

El discípulo de su sensei sonrió arrogantemente. Aquello era lo máximo que la había oído decir en los ochos meses que llevaba allí. Riza Hawkeye no hablaba mucho —Supongo que sí —frotó su herida, alzándose el flequillo en la acción—. ¿Estoy sangrando?

Exhaló, observando la gasa que ella había colocado prolijamente allí unos días atrás tiñéndose del centro hacia fuera de carmesí —Así es —confirmó, seria.

—Admito que no fue mi momento más brillante —añadió, aún complacido de haber suscitado al menos una mínima reacción de parte de ella.

Riza negó con calma —No lo fue —acordando con la declaración del discípulo de su padre y poniéndose de pie para buscar un poco más de gasa ahora limpia. En escasos minutos, retornó con el objeto, entregándoselo a él para que lo supliera por su cuenta. Una vez lo hizo, se dirigió nuevamente a ella.

—Ah... No estoy dando una buena primera impresión, ¿cierto? —sonrió.

Cerro sus ojos con suavidad—Ocho meses después difícilmente es una primera impresión, Mustang-san —replicando con calma y cerrando el libro delante de ella con igual serenidad. No obstante, parecía haber una ligera curvatura tenue en sus labios. A duras penas visible, a duras penas allí. Una especie de sonrisa suave, si bien no realmente. Y admitía que se sentía algo privilegiado en ese momento.

—No, supongo que no —asintió, observándola ponerse de pie, excusarse y abandonar la cocina. Posiblemente llevándose con ella el único momento en que la había vislumbrado abandonar ese hermetismo que la caracterizaba, si bien a ligeramente. Y se preguntó cuando podría volver a lograr sacarla de la coraza. Suspiró. Ese tampoco era un pensamiento que sirviera.

Alzando los ojos de su papeleo, y dando golpecitos calmos con la pluma sobre la hoja sin firmar, observó a su teniente primera trabajar diligentemente. Como siempre. Y ciertamente no esperaba menos de su más confiable subordinada. No obstante, no fue eso lo que atrajo su atención, sino la pequeña línea de concentración entre sus ojos. La misma que había tenido a sus escasos catorce años y que aún continuaba apareciendo. La misma expresión también.

—Coronel, deje de perder el tiempo y vuelva a trabajar —musitó, estricta, sin alzar la mirada de su propio trabajo. Llevaba, de hecho, todo el día haciendo eso, observándola de vez en vez pensativamente y con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro mientras dejaba abandonado su papeleo sobre su escritorio. Sin leer, sin firmar, y en ocasiones sin siquiera tocarlo.

—Estoy un poco distraído, teniente —contestó, sin borrar la sonrisa de su masculino y contradictoriamente aniñado rostro, para consternación de ella.

—Eso puedo ver, coronel —suspiró, sabiendo que si no preguntaba no había chance de que su superior retomara su papeleo—. ¿Alguna razón particular?

Si es que era remotamente posible, lo vio sonreír aún más por el rabillo del ojo —De hecho, si, teniente. Una mujer.

Havoc torció el gesto. _Ah,__ por __supuesto_. Amargado. Llevaban ya un par de semanas de regreso en ciudad del Este y su superior ya había conseguido algo mientras que él no había tenido una condenada cita desde que había vuelto a estar de servicio. De hecho, el único intento que había tenido había sido frustrado por su superior –como era costumbre-, el cual se le había adelantado a invitarla a salir. Y por supuesto, entre el coronel Roy Mustang, alquimista estatal, alquimista de la flama, héroe de Ishbal y plano y simple teniente segundo Havoc, la joven había elegido al coronel.

Riza alzó la mirada de su trabajo y enarcó una ceja —Estoy segura de que sabe que no es asunto mío, coronel. Además, no es apropiado discutir su vida personal en la oficina.

Roy no pareció afectado —¿Qué la complace, teniente? Hipotéticamente hablando —añadió, al ver la mirada severa de su subordinada. Y, sin lugar a dudas, sus tres subordinados restantes alzaron la cabeza también, curiosos de ver en qué se estaba metiendo esta vez el coronel, preguntándole a Hawkeye algo así.

Depositó calmamente la pluma sobre el escritorio, su expresión todo menos complacida —Que mi superior haga su trabajo, coronel. Y que se abstenga de realizar preguntas inapropiadas.

Aún así, Mustang no se inmutó —Eso no se aplica a todas las mujeres, teniente —objetó.

Suspiró —Estoy segura que no, coronel. Así que supongo que no fui de demasiada ayuda. Ahora por favor regrese a trabajar.

Havoc sonrió complacido. Quizá el karma si existía y su superior estaba atravesando un período de sequía. No le molestaría, por supuesto. El coronel le había robado demasiadas citas y novias para que lo hiciera —¿Qué pasa jefe, problemas para conseguir citas?

Roy negó con la cabeza solemnemente —No digas idioteces, Havoc —tomando su pluma una vez más y retomando su trabajo. Sin lugar a dudas no los tenía aunque no dudaba de que su subordinado deseara que los tuviera, si bien al menos una vez.

Breda sonrió —¡Pff!, ya quisieras —cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra el respaldar de su silla. Havoc torció el gesto.

—¡Como si tú pudieras hablar! —retrucó, tomando su pluma y empezando a escribir casi furiosamente sobre su papel. No sabía qué le fastidiaba más, si la actitud omnipotente y superior del coronel o los comentarios a modo de pie de página de Breda. El cual, por cierto, tampoco era particularmente afortunado para conseguirse citas como para estar abriendo su bocota para comentar sobre su vida amorosa. De hecho, bien podría usarla mejor para comer un condenado sándwich.

Fuery observó al rubio preocupado —Ah... Teniente segundo Havoc... Teniente...

Riza exhaló. Siempre sucedía lo mismo. Cada vez que su superior decidía utilizar el escritorio ubicado en la misma oficina que ellos, su dispersión y procrastinación se esparcía al resto de sus subordinados como una plaga. Un segundo, un comentario del coronel, y Havoc tenía que saltar a la conversación, seguido de cerca (como siempre) del teniente segundo Breda y por último Fuery, en ocasiones intentando hacer control de daño y en otros involucrándose él mismo en la misma, y de hecho parecía cíclico. A menos que ella cortara secamente con una expresión reprobatoria y un recordatorio de las fechas tope. Haciéndola lucir siempre como la estricta teniente primera que debía mantenerlos a todos en línea para asegurarse de que todo fuera hecho en tiempo y forma. Ya era bastante que la llamaran niñera del coronel en los pasillos del cuartel (como había oído) y ahora además tenía que vigilar a tres hombres más.

—Teniente segundo Havoc, espero que rehaga ese documento. Estoy segura que los altos cargos no lo aceptaran agujereado.

Havoc, alzando la hoja, observó el rasgón en el papel que la punta de la pluma había hecho allí donde había presionado con demasiada fuerza. El cigarrillo apagado danzando entre sus labios cuando masculló lo siguiente —Ah... Maldición.

Breda sonrió —Idiota.

—¡Cierra la boca!

Una vez más, suspiró. Y se volvió a la fuente de los disturbios —Y coronel, por favor resérvese los comentarios no militarmente relacionados para después.

—En mi defensa, teniente. Podría haber sido considerado militarmente relacionado.

Riza enarcó una ceja —No veo como, coronel. Su deseo de complacer mujeres difícilmente es relevante en alguna forma a la milicia —su voz seca, tajante.

Roy se encogió de hombros —Supongo que requiere un punto de vista particular, teniente.

La rubia decidió mejor volver a su propio trabajo. Su superior sólo estaba intentando postergar un poco más sus obligaciones burocráticas y ella no sería quien le proveyera la excusa para hacerlo —Estoy segura que sí, coronel —sarcasmo presente en cada palabra.

—¿Acaso está celosa, teniente? —sonrisa arrogante.

—No veo por qué lo estaría, coronel. A menos que tuviera cuantiosos deseos de ser usada por una noche por un hombre con meras intenciones superficiales —replicó, dando un punto final a la conversación. Havoc, Breda y Fuery la observaron ligeramente descolocados y luego a su superior, que parecía haber efectivamente cesado en sus intentos de perseguir una conversación con su teniente primera. Lo admitía, posiblemente había sido un poco más dura y severa con su superior que de costumbre, y considerando las circunstancias, pero no había visto realmente otra forma para forzarlo a volver a su trabajo. Aunque ahora que reparaba quizá sí había sido un poco demasiado severa con sus palabras. Ciertamente el resto de sus subordinados parecía creerlo—. Coronel... —suspiró.

Pero él alzó una mano deteniendo sus palabras —No. Está bien, teniente. Supongo que me lo merecía —volviendo inmediatamente a su trabajo. Expresión solemne y seria, casi sombría. Y hombros ligeramente encorvados –derrotado- hacia abajo. Suponía que era algo que necesitaba oír, de alguien certero y brutalmente sincero como su teniente primera. Y posiblemente era algo que merecía también, por haber presionado demasiado y por demasiado tiempo los botones de Hawkeye. Bufó, golpeando su frente contra su escritorio con algo más de fuerza de la realmente necesaria. Suponía que las cosas no habían cambiado tanto como había creído. De hecho hubiera preferido que lo llamara inútil en la lluvia...

Bufando, retomó su trabajo, tamborileando una vez más con su pluma sobre el papel y no pudiendo evitar ver el reloj de vez en vez. En cierta forma, y visto desde el ángulo adecuado, le recordaba a una costumbre que había adquirido estando en la casa de los Hawkeye, tras un determinado tiempo, durante las mañanas y llegando al mediodía. En ocasiones, y negándose a sí mismo de que lo hacía, solía alzar su vista del libro de alquimia que su sensei le había otorgado y observaba por la ventana, hacia la entrada de la casa, y la altura del sol en el cielo. Era claramente una pérdida de tiempo de su parte y la hija de su sensei estaba sin lugar a dudas fuera de los límites. Más aún, Roy Mustang era demasiado joven para saber siquiera sobre límites y qué significaba estar fuera o dentro de éstos. No, simplemente tenía una posiblemente inapropiada curiosidad con la que no sabía cómo lidiar y de la que no sabía siquiera qué pretendía obtener de todo aquello. Sólo se sentía... arrastrado en cierta forma hacia una persona con la que sólo había conversado en escasas veces.

Frustrado, había observado el papel en que se suponía debería haber dibujado un círculo de trasmutación y en su lugar había trazado sólo garabatos de distraído trazo. Aquello _no_ estaba funcionando. Por lo que poniéndose de pie, había salido de la casa y camino al pueblo. Madame Christmas le había señalado que las cosas resultantes de actos precipitados difícilmente resultaban bien y que si pretendía lograr algo y aspirar a llegar alto debía pensar las cosas bien antes de actuar. Lo que estaba haciendo claramente _no_ era eso. Suspiró, quizá sería más sabio dar media vuelta y volver a retomar el libro que su sensei le había dicho que leyera. Si, quizá sería mejor...

Se detuvo. Había estado a un pie de voltearse y deshacer el camino hecho de regreso hasta la desvencijada casa de los Hawkeye, cuando la vio caminar en dirección a él con una bolsa de papel madera en la mano llena de provisiones. Por supuesto, ella no se había percatado de su presencia y aún tenía tiempo de marcharse de allí y mantener su dignidad intacta. Quizá apresurarse y llegar antes para que ella pudiera confirmar con sus propios ojos que estaba haciendo lo que debería en vez de procrastinar sus obligaciones. Pero no pudo. No viéndola caminando erguida, expresión neutral –_como__ un__ adulto_- y luciendo terriblemente solitaria. Riza no se quejaba, nunca la había oído hacerlo al menos, ni de tener que cuidar de su padre ni de tener que mantener la casa habitable para todos pero ciertamente no podía ser la vida que deseara para ella misma. Aún cuando pareciera del tipo de persona pragmática que tomaba las cosas como eran y venían y hacía lo que debía sin objetar al respecto. Alguien tendría, al menos, que objetar por ella.

Riza, al verlo allí, parpadeó ligeramente tomada desprevenida. Aquella no era una ruta habitual para el discípulo de su padre, a menos que este lo hubiera enviado a hacer algo concerniente a su entrenamiento de alquimia, pero no parecía muy propio de su padre. Berthold Hawkeye a duras penas si abandonaba su estudio para evaluar esporádicamente el progreso de su aprendiz —Mustang-san, ¿acaso sucedió algo? —por un momento, temió lo peor. No obstante, su preocupación no se filtró en su voz más bien controlada. O quizá a aquellas alturas ya se había hecho a la idea de que eventualmente algo así sucedería.

Él alzó las manos rápidamente delante suyo y las movió de un lado al otro negando con la cabeza. Había notado en sus ojos la conclusión a la que posiblemente había arribado —Ah... no. No sucedió nada. Lo lamento.

Suspiró, calma. Y asintió secamente, retomando su paso. Sus manos aferrando firmemente la bolsa. No obstante, se detuvo cuando se percató de que el discípulo de su padre continuaba allí y no se había marchado, retomando su camino hacia donde fuera que se estuviera dirigiendo, como ella había creído.

Más aún, se sorprendió cuando extendió una mano ofreciéndose a cargar la bolsa —Pensé que quizá podía ser de ayuda. Intercambio equivalente —Riza volvió a parpadear perpleja. Y él prosiguió, percatándose de que casi sin lugar a dudas aquello había sido una terrible idea y ahora la hija de su sensei pensaba que era un completo idiota por haberse salido de su camino. Peor aún, quizá pensaba que la estaba asediando de alguna forma—. Ah... Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, por comer su comida y vivir en su casa —_¡Cielos! __Qué__ razonamiento __más__ pobre..._ Sin mencionar que era un recurso que ya había usado, una vez, intentando ofrecerse a ayudarla para dejar su estudio por un rato.

Sin embargo, él se sorprendió aún más cuando la vio cerrar sus ojos suavemente y curvar a duras penas las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba. Sus brazos afianzándose aún más firmemente alrededor de la bolsa —No. Está bien, Mustang-san. Puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta. Aún así, aprecio que se haya tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí —su voz ya no era seria y formal, sino cortés con un ligero borde sincero bajo sus palabras.

Roy inclinó la cabeza —Insisto. Madame Christmas estaría decepcionada de saber que permití que una mujer tuviera que cargar con todo. No es caballeroso de mi parte y se supone que me crió para ser un buen hombre —sonrió, tomando la bolsa de las manos de ella y sintiéndose más confiado, como habitualmente lo hacía, cuando no estaba ella a su alrededor.

Riza suspiró, observándolo de reojo, mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar una vez más. Las manos de ella prolijamente delante de su cuerpo, su espalda erguida y su mirada clavada cuando no en él en el camino delante de ellos. En la tierra bajo sus pies. Mientras optaba por permanecer en silencio. Él, por el contrario, continuaba ojeándola de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, se sorprendió de verla sonreír tenuemente, expresión suave —Muchas gracias, Mustang-san.

Incómodo, rascó su nuca con la mano que no sostenía la bolsa contra su pecho y volvió la vista al frente. Había algo en la sinceridad de sus palabras que lo sacudió —Sólo estoy haciendo lo que debo.

Pero ella sólo negó suavemente con la cabeza —Aún así —bajando la cabeza y observando sus manos delante de su cuerpo, la una sobre a la otra cuidadosamente.

—Tu padre realmente odia la milicia, ¿cierto? —comentó luego de un largo, terriblemente largo, silencio. O quizá no realmente, pero así lo pareció por un momento. Ella ya lo había afirmado, que su padre no creía ni confiaba en la milicia, pero aún así no podía lograr entender el completo rechazo que su sensei manifestaba a la institución. Y no quería imaginarse qué sucedería cuando Berthold Hawkeye supiera que él mismo tenía intenciones de enlistarse.

Riza lo observó de reojo, seria. No era la primera vez que oía al discípulo de su padre hablando del ejército, pero nunca lo había hablado con su padre sino que lo había comentado al pasar en presencia de ella —Así es.

—Entonces asumo que odiará la idea de que me una a la milicia —ella lo observó nuevamente, más no dijo nada.

—¿Tú también la odiarías, la idea de que me una a la milicia? —inquirió, deteniéndose en seco y forzándola a ella a detenerse también. Sus ojos negros fijos en Riza.

Sus párpados descendieron calmamente —Dudo seriamente que mi opinión importe, Mustang-san.

Pero él la sorprendió una vez más. Voz seria, determinada, expresión solemne —Lo hace. Tu padre cree que la milicia pone excusas, ¿tu crees lo mismo? Si yo me enlistara... —necesitaba saber que su sueño no era una farsa, como Hawkeye-sensei había afirmado. Que podía servir de algo, servir a Amestris y proteger a sus ciudadanos si se enlistaba. Necesitaba que alguien le dijera que no estaba siendo un idiota por querer convertirse en parte del ejército y Riza Hawkeye parecía sensata y el tipo de persona que no le mentiría por mera condescendencia. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía razón para ser condescendiente con él.

—No —replicó, seria. Negando con la cabeza—. ¿Acaso importa lo que mi padre piense Mustang-san? Mi padre es un hombre terco, después de todo —uno que se había resignado a vivir por una investigación que ni siquiera había logrado completar aún. Uno que se rehusaba a cuidar de su salud en pos de la alquimia que tanto lo había absorbido.

Alzando los ojos, se encontró con los de él una vez más clavados en ella. Y una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Una que posiblemente podría ser catalogada como encantadora, si siquiera supiera lo que eso significaba. En su casa difícilmente alguien sonreía, no hasta que había arribado Roy Mustang al menos. Y, por un instante, pensó que iba a decir algo, dado que separó sus labios; pero toda palabra que hubiera pensado pronunciar se desvaneció por la interrupción de una serie de risitas tontas en el silencio que antes había reinado. Enderezándose, dado que sin percatarse se había cernido parcialmente sobre ella, se dio vuelta y Riza miró en la misma dirección. Sólo para ver a tres jóvenes, de la edad de ella, mirando en la dirección de él y susurrando algo entre ellas.

Riza exhaló pacientemente y comenzó a caminar. Conocía ese comportamiento, lo había visto en varias muchachas del pueblo que asistían con ella a la escuela y sabía las razones tras el mismo. Así como tampoco había escapado a sus ojos las miradas hostiles que le habían dedicado a ella. No era... _usual_... Seguro, generalmente la gente del pueblo optaba por mantenerse fuera de su camino e ignorarla, y ella estaba complacida de hacer lo mismo, pero nunca antes le habían dedicado una mirada de ese tipo. No que creyera que había necesidad, ciertamente ella no era una amenaza de ningún tipo para ellas. No en términos de competir por el afecto y la atención del discípulo de su padre, y no que ella estuviera interesada tampoco.

—¿Las conoces? —inquirió él, observándola de reojo. Por segunda vez, suspiró. Asintiendo con calma, y cierta renuencia. Afortunadamente, y para complacencia de ella, él no continuó esa línea de conversación. Y ambos continuaron caminando el uno junto al otro hasta la casa de ella. Cuando arribaron, sin embargo, Roy se detuvo en seco. Riza lo observó un instante y luego siguió la línea de visión del joven aprendiz de alquimista.

En la segunda planta, en la ventana abierta correspondiente al despacho de su sensei, se encontraba Berthold Hawkeye observándolos –expresión seria y demacrada como siempre-, antes de dar media vuelta y volver a desaparecer. Roy se tensó. ¿Acaso estaría molesto, por haberse tomado el atrevimiento de acercarse a su hija? ¿Acaso lo estaría por desatender sus órdenes de permanecer en la casa y leer el libro de alquimia que le había asignado? ¿Acaso había estado fuera de lugar de parte de él hacer lo que había hecho?

Riza lo observó en silencio. Parecía debatirse algo en su cabeza, como cotejando opciones. Hasta que finalmente habló —Tu padre… —y entonces comprendió la razón detrás de la súbita rigidez de sus hombros y la razón de que hubiera presionado sus labios firmemente en una línea.

Negó suavemente —No. No se preocupe, Mustang-san. Mi padre no se concierne con cosas como esas —e ingresó a la casa.

Él leyó entre líneas: "_conmigo_". Y frunció el entrecejo. Seguro, Roy Mustang no era tonto. De hecho, era bastante observador, incluso para su corta edad, y había notado casi desde el inicio la relación distanciada que parecían mantener padre e hija. El primero siempre en su despacho, absorbido en su investigación sobre alquimia sin ojos para nada más que círculos de trasmutación y fórmulas, y la segunda en el resto de la casa, limitándose a cumplir con sus obligaciones y manteniendo la casa habitable para los tres. Seria, calma y colecta, como se suponía que fuera un adulto y no una muchacha de catorce casi quince años.

Observando la espalda de ella mientras ingresaba a la casa, alzó la vista una vez más a la ventana de la segunda planta y la siguió, depositando la bolsa calmamente sobre la mesa junto a su libro aún abierto en la página que lo había dejado. Riza, con calma, comenzó a retirar las cosas una a una y a colocarlas en el refrigerador que a duras penas se mantenía en pie y funcionando. Los ojos negros de él en ella por un momento. Al menos, hasta que su atención se desvió a la mano de ella extendida a él y sosteniendo una roja y brillante manzana recién sacada de la bolsa. Parpadeó, ligeramente tomado desprevenido por la acción.

—Pensé que quizá tendría hambre, Mustang-san. No es mucho —se encogió a duras penas de hombros. La comida difícilmente era mucha en la casa de los Hawkeye. De hecho, "abundancia" era una palabra que había perdido significado mucho tiempo atrás. Aún así, se las arreglaban—. Puedo preparar algo, si lo desea.

Roy negó con la cabeza, aceptando la fruta e intentando empujar al fondo de su cabeza una metáfora que sabía debía existir en algún lado sobre aceptar una manzana a modo de trasgresión. No era como si sus acciones fueran inapropiadas. Y no tenía intenciones de dejar que lo fueran en ningún momento. Berthold Hawkeye lo había acogido, después de todo, a pesar de haber rechazado a otros tantos aspirantes a discípulos antes, y le había proveído un techo y comida y le enseñaba alquimia y no sería intercambio equivalente de ningún tipo si el llevara a cabo el pensamiento altamente inapropiado que cruzaba su cabeza en aquel preciso momento. O si continuaba observando a Riza Hawkeye de esa forma.

Se aclaró la garganta, tosiendo y cubriéndose la boca con el puño y se volteó, tomando asiento en su silla con la manzana en la otra mano —Gracias —Madame Christmas siempre había sido considerablemente austera con él, simplemente porque así era ella y porque había afirmado esperar mucho de su persona. Por esa razón, había apoyado su decisión de marcharse para aprender alquimia e incluso le había proveído los medios con las ganancias del bar de dos meses, aseverándole que no lo perdonaría si regresaba con las manos vacías y él había asegurado que no lo haría. Y estaba decidido a no hacerlo. Aprendería alquimia y se uniría a la milicia. Luego tomaría el examen de alquimista estatal, cuando finalmente estuviera preparado, y finalmente podría ser capaz de proteger a los ciudadanos de Amestris. Podría ser útil.

Aún así, no podía dejar de pensar en la robusta mujer torciendo el gesto y dando una larga y tendida pitada a su cigarrillo, expresión reprobatoria en el rostro mientras negaba de un lado al otro con su cabeza. _Ay__… __Pequeño__ Roy__…__Te__ crié __mejor __que __esto__… _Por supuesto, Roy Mustang era un hombre y era inevitable que eventualmente su interés por las mujeres comenzara a crecer más y más. Más aún considerando que pronto cumpliría diecisiete. Y evidentemente Madame Christmas sabía perfectamente esto. No obstante, había una obvia diferencia entre interesarse por una mujer cualquiera y meterse con la hija de su sensei. La diferencia era clara, el primer escenario podía terminar de cualquier manera mayoritariamente inocua y el segundo con él estropeando todo, perdiendo todo el tiempo que había invertido ya de por sí en estudiar alquimia y siendo –con suerte- solo desterrado de la casa de los Hawkeye para siempre cuando no trasmutado en algo irreconocible para Chris Mustang. Porque ciertamente Roy no creía que Berthold realmente no se preocupara por su hija. Menos aún consintiera que un desconocido como prácticamente lo era él le pusiera un dedo encima. No que él tuviera intenciones de hacerlo.

Se maldijo, mordiendo la manzana con más fuerza de la necesaria y clavó sus ojos en el libro de alquimia delante suyo. Para eso estaba allí, para aprender alquimia y completar su sueño y no tenía tiempo para concernirse a sí mismo con cosas paralelas y triviales. Aquello, fuera lo que fuera, claramente no era aceptable ni viable y sólo terminaría apartándolo de su camino. Y Roy Mustang ciertamente no podía permitirse desviarse, no cuando aún tenía tanto por hacer, tanto por avanzar antes de alcanzar su objetivo. Si, era un sueño infantil, lo concedía, y lo sería hasta que lo cumpliera. Y hasta entonces, se mantendría apartado de Riza Hawkeye, de su camino. Y continuaría avanzando hasta que ese sueño dejara de ser sólo eso y se convirtiera finamente en "algo viable de ser realizado". Eso haría. Simplemente desearía que su determinación no amenazara con desmoronarse con cada segundo.

Agradeció, y a la vez no, que la voz áspera y dificultosa de su sensei lo llamara desde la planta superior de la casa. Desde su despacho. Arrancándolo de la misma habitación en que se encontraba Riza —Roy —tosió.

Suspirando y cerrando el libro, se puso de pie, y se marchó hacia las desvencijadas escaleras, comenzando a subir escalón por escalón casi reteniendo el instante un poco más de lo necesario. No tenía idea qué podía desear discutir su sensei con él. Berthold Hawkeye difícilmente lo convocaba a su despacho, salvo por motivos relacionados a su aprendizaje, y aún cuando lo hacía era generalmente para comprobar sus progresos y evaluar sus habilidades, y no aleatoriamente y por motivos aparentemente no muy definidos, que era exactamente lo que parecía esto. Más aún le incomodaba que el hecho de haberlo convocado hubiera sido tan contiguo al hecho de que su sensei lo hubiera visto por la ventana regresando del pueblo con su joven hija y cargando la bolsa que esta debería haber estado cargando en primer lugar. De ser sincero, no podía evitar relacionar ambos sucesos, y las palmas empezaban a sudarle ligeramente por la misma razón. ¿Habría considerado su sensei que su conducta había sido inapropiada y sus intenciones para con el "gesto de amabilidad" que había realizado eran dudosas? ¿Estaría determinando si debería echarlo de su casa o no antes de que sucediera algo irreversible? ¿Se confinaría únicamente a amonestarlo y establecer ciertos límites que tenía permitido cruzar o no? ¿Le recordaría y advertiría que su joven hija estaba fuera de los límites? Dios sabía que necesitaba que alguien se lo recordara en aquel momento.

Se detuvo, alzando una mano en puño y sintiendo la humedad deslizarse por sus palmas. Nunca había estado en una situación así y no podía dejar de pensar en la escena de un padre cuestionando a un hombre interesado en su hija respecto a los motivos de este de perseguir una relación con la misma. Era ridículo, ciertamente, más aún considerando que nunca había tenido una relación con una mujer en su corta vida. Seguro, se había tomado algunos atrevimientos con alguna que otra que había conocido en Central, pero nunca se había interesado realmente en una como para presentarse en su casa, anunciarse y explicar sus intenciones correcta y apropiadamente. No que las tuviera ahora tampoco. Simplemente había sido una insana curiosidad y ahora su sueño pagaría el precio de su idiotez.

—¿Me llamó sensei? —se irguió, brazos a ambos lados del torso y mentón ligeramente en alto. Sin embargo, sus manos continuaban sudando y tuvo que disimular cuando las secó en la tela de su pantalón.

—Así es Roy —replicó, sin apartar sus ojos del libro delante suyo y el pergamino en que estaba haciendo algunas anotaciones—. ¿Leíste el libro que te entregué?

Roy tragó saliva —En eso estaba, sensei —una pequeña gota de sudor invisible rodando por su sien derecha. Ahora era posiblemente donde le confirmaban que había arrojado toda su ambición por la borda en un segundo de precipitación.

Berthold asintió, llevándose una vez más el puño a la boca y tosiendo violentamente. De reojo, pudo ver la expresión de preocupación de su discípulo, más aún cuando este reconoció sangre en su mano. No obstante, le restó importancia. Berthold Hawkeye no era tonto y sabía que día a día su condición se estaba agravando. Y como alquimista, sabía perfectamente lo inexorable de la muerte. Sabía de qué estaba compuesto su cuerpo y sabía que cuando este dejara de funcionar no habría nada que pudiera hacerlo funcionar otra vez. Sabía que el día en que dejara de existir como tal estaba más y más cerca, y por ende no podía dejar su investigación ahora. Tenía que concluirla, era absolutamente necesario, así se fuera su vida en el intento y terminara perdiendo los últimos atisbos de vida que le quedaban. _Tenía_ imperativamente que terminarla, para estar satisfecho de hacerlo, para sentirse realizado como alquimista, para que todo tuviera alguna especie de sentido, y para poder dejarle algo a su hija. Si, lo había decidido, se la confiaría una vez la concluyera a ella. Riza era fuerte y podría llevar la carga de la alquimia que estaba creando. Le otorgaría a ella la decisión de qué hacer con ésta, una vez él hubiera muerto. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, intercambio equivalente, por haber ella cuidado de él cuando él no había hecho más que desatenderla en pos de su trabajo. Por todo el tiempo que había perdido. Le devolvería ese tiempo que no le había dado, en la forma de su alquimia.

—Sensei, ¿se encuentra bien? Quizá debería salir un poco. Continuar su investigación en el jardín. Estoy seguro-

Él lo detuvo, alzando una mano y observándolo de reojo. Roy notó, con inquietud, que las ojeras bajo sus ojos estaban aún más oscurecidas (señal de que no había estado durmiendo) y que su expresión lucía aún más demacrada y su cuerpo parecía más delgado de la última vez que lo había visto. No, lo estaba, más delgado, más consumido, de eso estaba seguro.

—Comienza con los demás libros.

Los ojos de Roy se abrieron ligeramente. Hasta el momento, Berthold Hawkeye sólo le había enseñado lo más básico dentro de las mismas bases de la alquimia. Descomposición y recomposición de las cosas de composición más básica, como rocas y cosas que prácticamente no requerían demasiada alteración de la materia sino más bien un reordenamiento mínimo de sus elementos. Círculos de transmutación plenamente básicos también, si bien le había enseñado a leer correctamente círculos más entramados, fórmulas y matrices alquímicas de mayor complejidad. Ahora, por otro lado, estaba sugiriendo que comenzara a leer el resto de libros que le había entregado –pero ordenado que no leyera aún- y empezara a practicar la manipulación básica de elementos como el agua y la tierra. Que eran inicialmente los más sencillos y a los que mayor facilidad de acceso tenía. Y todo esto después de que él se había tomado el atrevimiento de establecer algún tipo de contacto –por mínimo e inocuo que hubiera parecido o sido realmente- con su hija.

—¿Está seguro, sensei? Esos libros son de alquimia más avanzada... —si bien continuaba siendo considerado alquimia básica.

Berthold tosió otra vez y asintió. Ya no confiaba demasiado en cosas como el tiempo y no sabía realmente si al final de todo siquiera pudiera terminar de enseñarle alquimia como había tenido intenciones de hacerlo inicialmente. De hecho, y debido a la habilidad que había notado en el chico, lo había considerado para enseñarle al final de todo la alquimia que estaba desarrollando. Pero no estaba seguro de que llegara a poder hacer eso tampoco. Su cuerpo se estaba deteriorando, día a día, hora a hora, poco a poco. Y sabía que no tenía mucho más antes de que la muerte viniera a reclamarlo. Por ende, debía priorizar ante todo su investigación. Por encima de su hija, por encima de su aprendiz. Para que al menos todo significara algo al final. Para que al menos todo ese tiempo perdido y desperdiciado no fuera en vano. Tenía que hacerlo. Nada más importaba.

—Así es —musitó, mirando hacia delante sin mirar ningún punto particular. Debido a lo hundido de su carne alrededor de sus ojos, estos daban la apariencia de estar casi salidos de órbita. Sus ojos, su mirada –notó Roy- estaba más consumida cada día. Cada día, lucía más obsesionado—, ya estás listo.

Roy asintió, agradeciendo el voto de confianza —Si, sensei.

El hombre suspiró, bajando la mirada a su investigación y observándola abstraído por un segundo. Su largo cabello rubio sucio cayendo por sobre sus hombros desprolijamente, por encima de la toga burdeo que solía usar siempre —Y Roy... —_cuida__ de __mi__ hija_— cierra la puerta al salir. Tengo que continuar con mi investigación.

El moreno asintió, permaneciendo erguido —Si, sensei —y se excusó, saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Cuando lo hizo, sin embargo, su determinación y solemnidad se desvaneció y se vio forzado a deslizarse por la pared junto a la puerta y dejarse caer en medio del pasillo con los codos sobre las rodillas y las manos sosteniendo la cabeza en medio. _Cielos...__ eso__ estuvo __cerca..._

—¿Mustang-san?

Roy alzó la vista, notando a Riza de pie en el final de la escalera, al comienzo del pasillo en que él se encontraba y junto a la entrada de la puerta del despacho de su padre y se tensó. Viéndola devolverle la mirada con esos grandes ojos color tierra y expresión de ligera curiosidad, a duras penas, bajo las generales facciones de estoicismo. Y deseó, irónicamente, que Berthold Hawkeye lo hubiera amonestado por su comportamiento. Que le hubiera dejado en claro que Riza Hawkeye estaba fuera de su inmediato alcance. Porque ahora no estaba tan seguro de querer o poder apartarse de su camino.

—¿Coronel? ¿Coronel? —la misma voz, sólo que calma y ligeramente alterada por el paso de los años, lo llamó; sacándolo efectivamente de su estado actual de ensimismamiento. Al escanear el resto de la oficina a espaldas de ella, con la mirada, se percató de dos cosas. Una, desde las ventanas ya no ingresaba claridad por ende ya debía haber anochecido. Dos, el resto de sus subordinados ya se habían marchado. Parpadeó. Y alzó sus ojos a Riza, la cual permanecía erguida, uniformada y seria delante suyo aguardando algún tipo de respuesta o reacción de su parte—. Los tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda y el sargento mayor Fuery se acaban de retirar.

Torció el gesto —Eso puedo ver, teniente —bajó la vista a sus papeles—. ¿Cuánto estuve ido?

La expresión de Hawkeye no se vio alterada —Bastante, coronel. Considerando que aún había claridad.

Asintió. Y entonces se percató de que ella también estaba aún allí —¿Y usted decidió quedarse, teniente, y esperarme?

Su expresión se suavizó, y se cruzó de brazos —¿De que otra forma podría asegurarme de que mi superior hiciera todo su trabajo, coronel?. Además, estoy segura de que necesitará algo de ayuda para organizar todo eso o de lo contrario no regresará a su casa hasta mañana.

Roy sonrió arrogante —¿Eso cree, teniente?

Riza asintió—Eso creo, coronel. Sus habilidades de organización están a la par de las del teniente segundo Havoc. El suboficial Falman era el único organizado de su equipo y me temo coronel que se encuentra en el norte.

—¿Lo hace, cierto? —suspiró. Y luego alzó la vista a ella una vez más. No supo qué lo compelió a preguntar aquello, dado que sin lugar a dudas sabía la respuesta perfectamente, incluso antes de formular la pregunta. Aún así, lo hico. Necesitaba alguna especie de confirmación suponía, algo concreto a lo que aferrarse. Necesitaba oírlo de los labios de ella—. ¿Y usted no me abandonará, teniente?

Exhaló, casi molesta —Sabe que no, coronel. Y apreciaría que no me lo pregunte. Si dije que lo seguiría hasta el infierno es porque lo haré.

—Casi te pierdo —musitó, clavando sus ojos en la gasa que cubría su garganta por una fracción de segundos.

Sus duras facciones se suavizaron —Pero no lo hizo, coronel. Por favor deje de pensar en ello.

Roy observó los papeles apilados desprolijamente en su escritorio, aunque sin realmente prestarle atención, siquiera mínima, a estos y dijo —¿Realmente cree lo que dijo hoy, teniente?

Ella se tensó. Sabía que se había excedido un poco en la severidad de sus palabras. Más aún considerando que se trataba de él. Y podía ver claramente que el pensamiento lo estaba atormentando, tanto como el pensamiento de ella muriendo. Suspiró —Sabe que no, coronel.

—Ni siquiera-

Riza lo cortó tajantemente. Descender aquel camino no era recomendable —No, señor. Y aceptaré el castigo que decida por mi insubordinación.

Roy enarcó una ceja —Sabe que no haré nada de eso, teniente. Como dije, posiblemente lo tuviera merecido, de todas formas. Después de todo, creo que necesito alguien que me diga cuando estoy actuando como un idiota y me mantenga centrado.

Hawkeye sonrió calmamente ante la particular elección de palabras de su superior. Eran las mismas palabras que le había dicho una vez cuando él aún había sido el aprendiz de su padre. Antes de Ishbal y la milicia y la actual y real promesa de vigilar su espalda y tomar su vida si alguna vez se desviaba de su camino. En aquel entonces eso había significado descuidar sus estudios de alquimia y sus actitudes en general hacia la vida, nada más. Desviarse de su camino entonces había sido inocuo, meras tonterías. Ahora esas palabras cobraban un sentido completamente distinto. Ahora desviarse de su camino significaba que ambos morirían inevitablemente. Si él lo hacía, ella lo seguiría —Supongo que lo hace, coronel. Incluso después de todos estos años.

La sonrisa arrogante retornó a sus labios —Y fueron muchos, ¿verdad, teniente?

Asintió, cerrando los ojos suavemente —Los fueron, coronel. Y si no queremos pasar los próximos años en la oficina le recomendaría que comience con esos.

Roy tomó el primero, apoyando la pluma en el papel —¿Se quedará hasta que termine, teniente?

Riza comenzó a organizar los ya revisados —Hasta el final, coronel. Si eso desea.

Hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza —Eso deseo —comenzando a leer cuidadosamente el documento.

Hawkeye sonrió con calma y lo observó de reojo enfocarse detenidamente en la tarea entre manos, mientras ella continuaba organizando apropiadamente la cantidad de papeles sin categorizar y no pudo pensar que lucía un poco al joven de dieciséis años que había pasado horas y horas en la mesa de la cocina de su casa estudiando alquimia con la misma expresión de concentración, de dedicación. Día a día —Entonces sabe que si, coronel.

—No sé que hice para merecer a una subordinada tan leal, teniente —sonrió, continuando con su trabajo.

—A veces yo también me pregunto lo mismo, coronel. A veces yo también me lo pregunto...


	9. Un completo idiota

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, ninguno.**

9/26 (Epílogo incluído)

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como siempre, he aquí el capítulo correspondiente al día de hoy, que ojalá disfruten =). Como siempre, quisiera también agradecerles a los lectores de esta historia. **¡Gracias!** Por darle una oportunidad y seguirla día a día. Y, más aún, **gracias**, **muchas gracias**, a quienes se tomaron esa molestia extra de escribirme haciéndome saber su opinión y lo que piensan. Y, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría saber qué piensan y les sigue pareciendo.

Muchas gracias a: **Rukia Kurosaki-Chan** (¡ay, eres tan amable! ¡Gracias! Y si, debe ser duro. Para mi amó a Riza toda su vida, pero qué se le va a hacer... no puede tenerla, ergo, la razón por la que escribo de esta pareja =P), **Sangito** (me alegra que te haya gustado y no te haya resultado del todo confuso y si, quería retratar una especie de atracción (a modo de curiosidad) aunque distinta desde el inicio. En cuanto al beso, llegará a su debido tiempo =)),** Inma**,** HoneyHawkeye** (jaja, tu comentario me causó mucho. Yo también lo pienso, tanto que consideré hacer un fic de Roy y Riza discutiendo en la cotideaneidad, como Roy no bajando la tapa del inodoro =D), **Andyhaikufma**, **laura-eli89** (me alegra que te guste lo de mezclar, tenía miedo de cómo fuera a resultar, pero es un alivio. Gracias =). En cuanto al beso, llegará a su debido tiempo, y llegará =D), **fandita-eromena** (tu review me hizo muy feliz, ¡gracias! En cuanto a lo de Berthold, no quería retratarlo del todo frío. Evidentemente se arrepintió en algún momento de desatender a Riza dado que se disculpó con ella en sus últimos momentos. En cuanto a la concentración de Roy, si, es pobre con Riza por allí =D Me alegra que el capítulo te haya dado una impresión tan firme de la relación de ambos, es algo así como la idea de todo el fic), **mariana garcia** (qué bueno que te haya gustado- Y si, esa es la idea que quería dar. Después de todo, el padre de Riza sí le dijo a Roy al morir que se la confiaba a él ;)), **Lucia991**, **inowe**, **Akamaruwolf323** (desgraciadamente si, siempre nos quedarán los fic ;) Y me alegra mucho que te guste como me los imaginé de jóvenes, es agradable saberlo. ¡Gracias!), **Arrimitiluki** y **Darkrukia4** (¡Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado. En cuanto a la continuación, te garantizo que continuaré subiendo un capítulo al día. Espero que disfrutes la historia =)).

Gracias a todos. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas que dejamos atrás<strong>

* * *

><p>IX<p>

"Un completo idiota"

* * *

><p>Suspiró, alzando la vista de su papeleo y clavando sus ojos caoba en la puerta cerrada de la oficina del coronel. Su superior había llegado temprano, a diferencia de su habitual costumbre de hacerlo un par de horas pasadas la hora real de comienzo de su turno, y meramente los había saludado con un asentimiento al pasar y había ido directo a su oficina, cerrando su puerta tras de sí y hasta el momento no había vuelto a abandonarla ni a asomar su cabeza. Ni siquiera para aceptar su acostumbrado café que ella le había preparado. De hecho, sólo había replicado que lo dejara allí, que en un momento saldría a buscarlo, y no lo había hecho. De eso ya había pasado otra media hora, y el brebaje estaba frío e imbebible pero Riza se rehusaba a arrojarlo dado que la orden de su superior había sido la de dejarlo allí. Y allí estaba, sobre el escritorio vacío que su superior solía ocupar cuando optaba por trabajar en el mismo espacio físico que ellos en vez de su oficina privada, intacto y olvidado. Havoc había sugerido ya que lo desecharan en dos ocasiones y Riza empezaba a considerar la opción seriamente.<p>

Roy no parecía que fuera a asomar su cabeza por otro largo tramo más de la jornada laboral y la bebida ya no era siquiera aceptable para ningún paladar de todas formas. Riza nunca había sido del tipo de persona que prefería el café (al té, por ejemplo) pero aún así bebía la ocasional taza en la mañana para proporcionarse una adecuada dosis de cafeína y poder continuar a través de todo el día y por ende sabía perfectamente que no había nada más desagradable que el café frío, salvo quizá la carne enlatada de dudosa consistencia que los había mantenido vivos en Ishbal. De todas maneras no tenía sentido conservarlo. Si su superior deseaba café, sería mejor que se preparara otro. Por lo que poniéndose de pie se dispuso a deshacerse del líquido apropiadamente. Una vez hecho, volvió a su escritorio. Su superior continuaba sin asomar su cabeza.

Havoc habló —Me pregunto si el jefe estará bien...

Y Fuery se acomodó calmamente los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz —El coronel se tomó todo esto muy enserio.

Breda se encogió de hombros —Era de esperarse, el coronel ha estado proyectando esto desde hace mucho tiempo —_finalmente__ decidí__ dar__ un__ paso__ al__ frente,__ y__ asumir __la__ responsabilidad __por __lo __ocurrido __en __Ishbal.__ Tomará__ tiempo, __lo __admito. __Pero __primero __debo __desmantelar __las __áreas __de __confinamiento__ de __los __Ishbalitas __y __asegurarme__ de __que __Ishbal__ sea__ considerado __una __tierra __santa.__ Estoy __seguro__ de __que __encontraré __ciertas __resistencias __en__ este __punto, __especialmente __de __los __altos __cargos. __Aún __así, __no __puedo __rendirme. __Y __necesitaré __de __tu __ayuda__ para __armar __las __estrategias __del__ proyecto. __No __lograré __que __lo__ aprueben __si __me __presento __ante __los __altos __cargos__ con __solo __palabras __y __un __plan __pobre._

Havoc se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra el respaldar de su silla, cigarrillo apagado danzando entre sus labios —Aún así, no puede ser sano. Lleva allí demasiado.

Fuery asintió —Supongo que querrá tener todo listo para la reunión de los altos cargos de hoy.

El rubio sonrió—No recuerdo haber visto al coronel trabajar tanto en demasiado tiempo. Al menos no referente al papeleo.

Breda asintió, una sonrisa despreocupada en su habitual expresión idiota, la misma que llevaba ocasionalmente a que las demás personas no lo tomaran en serio. No obstante, el alto intelecto del teniente segundo lograba opacar efectivamente esa primera impresión que su aspecto lograba dar de su persona; razón por la cual formaba parte del equipo elegido a mano de Roy Mustang y razón por la cual también era al primero al que le consultaba sobre estrategias así como también situaciones políticas —Creo... desde que fuimos todos trasladados y el coronel tuvo que encargarse solo de su trabajo.

Havoc sonrió —Debe haber sido una pesadilla —él no había estado, por supuesto, por razón de discapacidad motriz.

Breda se encogió de hombros —La batalla en la región limítrofe de Pemdleton lo es —aquella región y en particular Pemdleton, que limitaba con Creta, era donde la batalla se llevaba a cabo y continuaba desde hacía años ya, sin cese ni tregua. Afortunadamente, él había sido excusado de ser enviado al campo de batalla. Fuery, en el sur, no había tenido tanta suerte—. Los platillos occidentales no son tan malos. Al menos no tuve que estar bajo el comando de la reina de hielo en Briggs y congelarme los pies como tú en el último entrenamiento conjunto con el Norte. Ni fui enviado a las trincheras como el sargento Fuery en el Sur.

Por un instante, una expresión de tristeza cruzó sus jóvenes y amables facciones. Había perdido a un camarada allí, Thomas, que había estado con él en las trincheras y había muerto producto de una explosión de las tantas que habían estado huyendo. Aerugo no escatimaba en armamento —No creí que sobreviviría... Pero la teniente primera Hawkeye lo tuvo peor.

Riza negó calmamente con la cabeza. No era del todo cierto, sus días bajo el comando de Bradley habían pasado lentos y tortuosos y más aún cuando había descubierto que no era un homúnculo sino dos los que la estaban vigilando. No obstante, ella había tenido la certeza de que no la dañarían –siempre que no se convirtiera en un inconveniente- porque la necesitaban viva para subyugar al coronel. Amenazas o no, Hawkeye seguiría viva, porque eso era lo que mantenía a su superior en el lugar que los homúnculos deseaban. Se había convertido en un rehén, si, pero eso significaba que la necesitaban con vida. El resto de su equipo no. Ellos habían sido enviados cada uno a las fronteras donde las principales guerras de Amestris con los países limítrofes eran llevadas a cabo (cada punto del círculo de transmutación), esperando o no que murieran. No importaba. Sus vidas no tenían valor alguno para los homúnculos y sus planes y por ende podían ser desechadas en las guerras para la creación de la piedra filosofal. Era una suerte –y no tanto, dado que sus subordinados eran perfectamente capaces- que no hubieran debido lamentar otra tragedia como la de Hughes.

—No. Yo fui un rehén. Por ende, mi vida no estuvo en riesgo inmediato —aseguró, seria. No intentaba minimizar la situación que había vivido, porque los días en que había debido mantenerse apartada del coronel para evitar que nada le sucediera habían sido largos. Demasiado largos. Aún así, ella había podido permanecer en su casa, en las comodidades de su módico apartamento y mantener una rutina relativamente normal. También, había sido ubicada en una locación privilegiada para obtener información para su superior –aunque no había obtenido nada realmente- y había tenido la certeza de que mientras su vida sirviera a algún fin, no se la arrebatarían. Sin embargo, había vivido con miedo y había debido aceptar de mala gana que un homúnculo la observaría desde las sombras constantemente. Selim Bradley.

Suspiró, observando la puerta cerrada de la oficina del coronel. Ciertamente agradecía que las cosas hubieran resultado bien en definitiva, y que su superior hubiera sido capaz de recuperar su vista. Aún así, aún tenían demasiado por hacer y el coronel parecía haber definitivamente comenzado a avanzar de acuerdo a sus planes. Sonrió con calma. _Como __dije,__ pretendo __tomar__ en __mis __propias __manos__ el__ asunto__ de __Ishbal,__ y__ espero__ que __me__ sigas._ Era en ocasiones como aquellas en que recordaba especialmente por qué había decidido seguirlo y unirse a la milicia. Por qué había dedicado toda su vida a él. Y por un segundo, se preguntó si no debería cerciorarse de que su superior se encontrara bien y no necesitara nada. Sin embargo, decidió aguardar un poco más. Si el coronel no salía era seguramente porque estaba ocupado y no porque estuviera procrastinando como ocasionalmente hacía. Ishbal era una temática delicada para ambos y estaba completamente segura de que su superior se tomaría la misma con la seriedad necesaria y requerida. Si, completamente segura.

Suspirando larga y tendidamente, retomó su trabajo. Si todo salía como esperaban, pronto podrían poner en marcha el proyecto Ishbalita que devolvería a los antes habitantes de Ishbal a sus tierras. Y aún entonces, deberían asegurarse de que todo lo destruido por ellos mismos fuera reconstruido y retornado a su estado original. Los edificios, los templos y las instalaciones necesarias para que las personas pudiera vivir y cultivar allí. De mejorar el área, Ishbal podría convertirse en un buen punto de intercambio con Xing, pero para alcanzar todo eso aún debían lograr que el proyecto fuera aprobado. Primero por los altos mandos del cuartel del Este, donde se encontraban ahora, y luego por los altos cargos de Central.

Aunque asumía que el mayor inconveniente sería el Este y no la capital de Amestris. Después de todo, el actual Fuhrer Grumman tenía al coronel Mustang en alta estima. Más aún, le debía al mismo su posición actual y por ende Roy estaba confiado de que aceptaría proveerle al menos ese proyecto con que ocuparse las manos. En el Este, no obstante, ya no tenía contactos ni superiores con predilección por su persona. Menos aún que le debieran favores. Por lo que dependería plana y simplemente de él el convencerlos del beneficio de llevar a cabo dicho proyecto. Seguro, su superior era carismático y manipulador, cuando necesitaba serlo, pero Hawkeye dudaba seriamente que fuera lo mismo cortejar a una mujer a seducir con la idea de un proyecto a un grupo de militares de alto rango.

Las probabilidades no estaban necesariamente de su lado y eso era lo que venía preocupando al coronel por varios días, semanas incluso. Pero confiaba en la habilidad de su superior para lograr aquello también. A diferencia de lo que muchos pensaban, y a diferencia del aura de arrogancia y superficialidad que Roy Mustang dejaba entrever, su superior era un comandante capaz. Y si ella había elegido seguirlo era porque realmente creía en él y en su capacidad de lograr lo que una vez le había dicho frente a la tumba de su padre. Un futuro donde todos pudieran vivir felices.

Separando a duras penas la punta de la pluma del papel, alzó la vista. Su superior no era el único trabajando duro. Los tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda y el sargento mayor Fuery también lo hacían, igual que ella. Después de todo, todos ellos comprendían la importancia de aquello. En ese instante, sonó el teléfono. Una, dos veces. Y al ver que el coronel no atendía desde el interior de su oficina –dado que seguía sonando- alzó el auricular del suyo propio y lo llevó a su oído. Expresión seria. Voz calma —Oficina del coronel Mustang. Aquí, Riza Hawkeye al habla.

La encargada de las líneas militares, al otro lado de la línea, replicó —Ah, teniente Hawkeye. Hay una llamada para el coronel Mustang de una línea externa insegura.

Riza alzó sus ojos a la puerta, aún cerrada. ¿La tomaría el coronel o estaría demasiado ocupado? Quizá lo mejor sería que ella tomara el recado y le informara luego. En caso de ser urgente, estaba segura de que siempre podía ponerse de pie y golpear su puerta pero a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario no veía propósito en importunarlo. Asintió —Transfiérala, por favor.

Suspiró, aguardando que la conexión fuera establecida —Oficina del coronel Mustang. Aquí Riza Hawkeye al habla —un breve silencio. ¿Acaso habrían cortado? Y luego, una voz se hizo oír al otro lado. Una voz claramente femenina y endulzada. _Por __supuesto. _Pensó con sarcasmo.

—Hola, ¿se encuentra Roy-san?

Hawkeye se enderezó, expresión estoica —El coronel se encuentra ocupado en este instante, ¿puedo tomar su recado?

La joven al otro lado pareció vacilar —Ah... ¿Podría decirle que llamó Jane Bishop? Él sabrá. Dígale, por favor, que estaré aguardando su llamada. Buenos días.

Riza exhaló silenciosamente —Si, buenos días —y cortó. Sabiendo perfectamente que el coronel no la llamaría. Más aún, y a juzgar por el tono de la joven, posiblemente era seguro asumir que ya habría salido en una o dos ocasiones con ella. Y que si no la había llamado era porque había obtenido todo lo que había deseado obtener del efímero amorío o fuera lo que aquello fuera o hubiera sido. No era la primera llamada de ese estilo con la que tenía que lidiar. En ocasiones eran incluso más agresivas, sabiendo sin lugar a dudas que el coronel las estaba ignorando y en aquel momento Riza Hawkeye preferiría lidiar con ese tipo de llamada. En realidad, de tener voz en el asunto, preferiría no tener que lidiar con ninguna llamada de tipo personal del coronel. Era inapropiado, por no decir ligeramente irritante, y ciertamente no era parte de sus obligaciones para con la milicia el hacer de secretaria del coronel o intermediaria de sus relaciones. Más aún, no tenía por qué lidiar con mujeres llorando por culpa de las acciones de su superior.

Retrayendo la mano del auricular, se puso de pie. Caminando con paso seguro y certero hasta la puerta de la oficina de su superior y golpeando con el dorso del puño la puerta. Al no recibir ninguna respuesta del interior, decidió tomarse el atrevimiento de ingresar, tal y como había hecho en otras ocasiones, sólo para encontrarlo trabajando a contra reloj con la cabeza tras una gran pila de papeles y el cabello azabache habitualmente alborotado más despeinado de lo usual. Su mano que sostenía una pluma moviéndose fluidamente sobre el papel.

—Coronel —lo llamó, intentando atraer la atención de su superior, el cual ni siquiera parecía haberse percatado de su presencia en la habitación.

Alzando la mirada, detuvo su mano en seco —Ah, teniente Hawkeye. ¿Sucedió algo?

—No, señor —negó calmamente con la cabeza, examinando la general apariencia de su superior. Había bolsas bajo sus ojos –aunque a duras penas visibles- y su cabello despeinado y la tensión de sus hombros lo hacían lucir considerablemente más exhausto de lo que en realidad aparentaba. En la oficina, la ventana estaba abierta, y colgada en el respaldar de la silla giratoria de cuero se encontraba la chaqueta militar de él. Mientras que las mangas de su blanca camisa permanecían dobladas prolijamente hasta sus codos, descubriendo sus torneados antebrazos. Los ojos caoba de ella se deslizaron por un instante de alguna que otra blanca cicatriz a la siguiente y a lo largo de estos, hasta detenerse en la del dorso de su mano. Suspiró—. ¿Se encuentra bien, coronel?

Roy lucía cansado —Así es, teniente. Pero quisiera terminar esto antes de la reunión de hoy, para poder presentar el proyecto hoy mismo. Si logro la aprobación de los altos cargos de aquí no creo encontrar resistencias en lograr que sea aprobado en Central. Aún así, no puedo confiarme.

Riza cerró los ojos con calma y asintió —Entiendo. ¿Necesita algo, coronel?

—A menos que tenga tiempo, teniente, me temo que no hay nada más que necesite —masculló, ligeramente malhumorado.

Riza enarcó una ceja y negó con la cabeza —Me temo que no —dando media vuelta y tomando el pomo de la puerta en su mano. No obstante, se detuvo en seco, espalda a él—. Ah, y lo llamó Jane Bishop, coronel. Dijo que aguarda la devolución de la llamada —voz severa. Suspiró—. Y por favor absténgase de continuar dando la línea militar. No es apropiado.

Roy frunció el entrecejo —Me ofende, teniente. Claramente no hice tal cosa.

—Estoy segura que no, coronel —retrucó sarcásticamente—. Aunque apreciaría no tener que hacerme cargo de sus despechos románticos. Si mal no recuerda, no es parte de mis obligaciones para con la milicia. O usted.

—Como dije, teniente, debe haber obtenido el número por su cuenta. No doy el número de la línea privada de la milicia a nadie, por razones obvias.

Riza se volteó, cruzada de brazos —Entonces quizá debería considerar reclutar a sus ex-amantes, coronel. Dado que sus capacidades de recopilación de información casi igualan a las del suboficial Falman —expresión severa.

—Ya tengo una valiosa subordinada, teniente. No necesito a nadie más en mi equipo.

—No, supongo que no, coronel —dio media vuelta, volviendo a tomar el pomo de la puerta—. De lo contrario no podría fraternizar con ellas —y volteó el rostro—. Y por favor, asegúrese de devolver la llamada, es inapropiado y desconsiderado de su parte mantener a alguien aguardando bajo falsos pretextos.

Roy enarcó una ceja —¿Está diciendo que mis intenciones son dudosas, teniente?

Hawkeye exhaló —No, coronel. Sus intenciones seguramente son claras, sólo que me temo que la mujer con la que salió no parecía estar al tanto de ellas.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos, apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio y descansando el mentón sobre el dorso de las mismas. Ceja enarcada —¿Está insinuando que la mujer con la que salí no es lo suficientemente inteligente para percatarse de mi naturaleza, teniente?

—No dije eso, coronel. Usted puede ser bastante manipulador —concedió. Seria.

Pero su superior parecía entretenido, disfrutando claramente la situación y sonriendo orgullosamente como siempre —¿Está diciendo que mi persona la cegó, teniente?

—Su discurso habrá sido convincente, coronel —asintió—. De lo contrario no veo cómo alguien aceptaría una cita con usted.

—¿Mi atractivo? —sugirió, sonriendo satisfecho.

Riza exhaló pacientemente. Preguntándose cuándo la conversación había ido escalando en esa dirección. Y, más aún, por qué le había consentido que lo hiciera —Asumo que es seguro afirmar que si alguien acepta salir con usted coronel es porque lo encuentra atractivo —concedió.

—Eso es bastante superficial, teniente, ¿no le parece?. ¿Y usted?

Le dedicó una mirada de reprobación —Yo no acepté una cita con usted, coronel, si mal no recuerda. Y no es mi ética de cortejo la que está en tela de juicio.

—Me hace sonar despreciable, teniente —dijo, fingiendo sentirse herido por las palabras de su teniente primera.

Ella cerró los ojos con calma —Sólo me atengo a los hechos, señor.

Roy separó las manos y se enderezó, volviendo a tomar la pluma con la derecha calmamente. Asintió —Bien, teniente. Entiendo. Llamaré a Janine y le comunicaré mis deseos de no continuar viéndola.

Riza negó con la cabeza y abrió la puerta —Jane, coronel. Y por favor vuelta a trabajar, la reunión es en dos horas —y, sin decir más, cerró la puerta. Quizá con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. Tanto Havoc como Breda y Fuery observaron la puerta cerrada, temiendo que de un momento al otro se soltara de los goznes. Claramente no sucedería. Aún así, parecía una especie de metáfora apropiada. Hawkeye no estaba complacida. Y, para variar, su superior era el causante de ello.

Por ende, todos comprendieron perfectamente que lo mejor era apartarse del camino de la teniente primera y el coronel. De hecho, generalmente solía ser lo más conveniente. Cada vez que Mustang hacía algo para fastidiar a Hawkeye (y era seguido), Hawkeye dedicaba toda su atención y tiempo ignorando olímpicamente al coronel, mientras continuaba con su trabajo diligentemente. Y luego, cuando su superior comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, decidía intentar volver a captar la atención de su teniente primera por todos los métodos bastante poco convencionales y ridículos que su mente pudiera concebir, lo que generalmente resultaba con Hawkeye aún más fastidiada e ignorando todavía más al coronel, si es que eso era remotamente posible. Sin embargo, al día siguiente –cuando todos ellos arribaban a la oficina-, de alguna forma u otra, las cosas parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad una vez más, razón por la cual todos sospechaban que el coronel y la teniente tenían un método particular de reconciliarse después de horas. No que fuera asunto suyo, por supuesto. Así como tampoco reportarían nada a la milicia, considerando que dicho "método" estaba especificado como prohibido en las leyes de fraternización (al menos entre oficiales dentro de la misma cadena de comando). Como habían establecido, no era asunto suyo. Y su lealtad estaba con el coronel y Hawkeye, sin lugar a dudas.

Riza, suspirando larga y tendidamente por quizá la enésima vez en el día, alzó la mirada y observó el reloj y luego la puerta cerrada de la oficina del coronel con el entrecejo fruncido. Quedaba poco ya, para la reunión de los altos cargos, y su superior aún no parecía tener listo y redactado el proyecto Ishbalita y el tiempo se le estaba agotando ya. Observando el reloj una vez más, negó con la cabeza y depositó su pluma sobre el escritorio. _Veinte__minutos__y__contando..._

Afortunadamente, la puerta de la oficina se abrió en ese momento. Dejando entrever a su superior nuevamente, el cual ahora lucía más presentable. Con su chaqueta militar puesta una vez más y su expresión menos drenada. En cuanto a su cabello, el coronel ciertamente parecía haber hecho un intensivo intento de domesticarlo y en cierto grado parecía haber tenido éxito (considerando cómo había lucido cuando ella había ingresado a la oficina). No obstante, no era demasiado el cambio. Desde que Riza tenía memoria, el cabello azabache de Roy Mustang hacía lo que se le placía, al igual que la persona a la que le pertenecía. Negó para sí. Al menos se encontraba ahora presentable a sus superiores y su expresión solemne dejaba entrever sin lugar a dudas que se tomaba aquello verdaderamente en serio.

—Teniente, ¿podría revisar esto? —Riza asintió secamente, aceptando el papel que le estaba extendiendo. Con calma y dedicación, comenzó a leerlo detalladamente—. ¿Qué piensa?

Se lo devolvió —Que está bien detallado, coronel. Así como bien redactado. No veo razón para que sea devuelto.

Roy lo aceptó y sonrió arrogantemente, observando el papel en manos. Sabía que aquellos que estuvieran en contra y se opusieran a la política de reconstrucción de Ishbal que él quería comenzar buscarían cualquier excusa para rechazarlo. Un acento, una frase confusa y terminaría como basura en el tacho de algún superior. Por esa razón, se había tomado el trabajo de hacer el informe con el esmero que generalmente no le ponía a ningún otro documento, asegurándose y cerciorándose de que fuera legible y comprensible para que no fuera desechado tan fácilmente —Bien. ¿Vamos, teniente?

Riza le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva —¿Quiere que lo acompañe, coronel?

Roy asintió —Me vendría bien una confiable subordinada de mi lado, teniente. Aún cuando no pueda intervenir.

Se puso de pie, llevándose la mano a la frente —Si, señor —y comenzando a seguirlo a la salida. Su rango no le permitía intervenir activamente en la reunión. Sin embargo, sí le permitía estar presente con un comandante de mayor rango presente, supervisándola y haciéndose responsable por su conducta en la misma. Algo que claramente lo tenía sin cuidado. Si había alguien familiarizado con el protocolo y las leyes de la milicia era Hawkeye. Más aún, Roy estaba seguro de que no había persona en todo el Este más disciplinada que su teniente primera. Por ende, creía más que propicio llevarla consigo. Además, tal y como había dicho, le venía bien alguien confiable y que lo apoyara presente en la reunión. Incluso si no era capaz de opinar. Incluso entonces, la mera presencia de Hawkeye le provocaba calma y confianza. Ella era, y desde que tenía memoria, su constante a lo largo de todo. Incluida su carrera militar.

—Ya llamé a Jane, teniente. E hice lo que me dijo—sonrió de lado, observándola de reojo. Riza permanecía estoica—. Presente mis intenciones limpiamente.

—Es bueno saberlo, coronel. Pero, como afirmé, no es asunto mío —replicó, seria. Sin dejar de mirar al frente, al resto de corredor que les quedaba por recorrer.

—Y aún así, teniente, vino a mi oficina, me juzgó y me llamó despreciable —no obstante sus palabras, la sonrisa arrogante no desapareció.

Riza exhaló —No hice tal cosa, coronel.

—Me llamó inapropiado y desconsiderado, teniente —la citó, aún examinando la expresión de su teniente primera en busca de una reacción. Pero Hawkeye era demasiado formal y profesional para dejar entrever lo que pensaba, si es que tenía alguna opinión al respecto. Más aún en el cuartel.

—¿Acaso no lo es? —nada, notó Roy.

—¿Eso cree de mi, teniente? ¿Qué soy un hombre que juega con los sentimientos de las pobres e indefensas mujeres que caen bajo mi carisma y encanto?

Riza suspiró —Le recomendaría desinflar un poco su ego, coronel. Me temo que la puerta de la sala de reuniones no es tan amplia para que pasen los dos —replicando mordazmente—. Y no. No creo tal cosa. Cada uno es responsable de sus propias acciones y decisiones.

Roy enarcó una ceja. Por supuesto no le sorprendía del todo. Hawkeye era una mujer pragmática y racional y como tal era perfectamente capaz de poner su orgullo a un lado y hacer un _mea__ culpa _de su conducta y las consecuencias resultantes de las mismas. La había oído decir aquello en demasiadas ocasiones también, empezando por el desierto de Ishbal. No obstante, la actitud parecía algo dura considerando el tópico —¿Entonces está insinuando que es culpa de las mujeres por acceder a salir conmigo, teniente?

—Sólo toma un poco de observación, coronel —retrucó, seria—. Y no, no plenamente. Simplemente afirmo que cada uno es capaz de elegir.

—¿No cree que puede haberlas cegado mi persona, teniente? —sonrió arrogantemente—. Después de todo, el amor es ciego.

Riza frunció el entrecejo ante la mención de la palabra ceguera y la deliberada elección de él de usarla. Su cuerpo entero tensándose ante el recuerdo de él sentado en una cama y mirando a la nada misma. Inutilizado, completamente discapacitado para continuar su sueño —Por favor no diga cosas de mal gusto, coronel —lo amonestó, severa.

Roy asintió, retirando la sonrisa de su rostro por un instante —Si, mis disculpas, teniente —después de todo, sabía lo duro que había sido para ella el lidiar con la pérdida de la vista de él.

Suspiró, continuando —Además, dudo seriamente que sea amor de lo que habla, coronel. Esas mujeres difícilmente lo conocen.

—¿Y usted si, teniente? —la sonrisa volviendo a aparecer.

Se tensó —No estamos hablando de mi, coronel —replicando, tajante—. Así que apreciaría que no haga comentarios fuera de lugar.

Roy soltó una carcajada relajada ante la reacción de su teniente primera y refugió ambas manos en sus bolsillos acomodándose la carpeta del proyecto de Ishbal bajo el brazo —Bien. Bien. No los haré —la observó por un segundo. Su flequillo meciéndose a duras penas con el movimiento de sus pasos, suavemente. Cubriendo y descubriendo sus ojos caoba de la vista negra de él. Sonrió satisfecho—. ¿Entonces asumo que tampoco cree en el amor a primera vista, teniente?

Riza lo observó de reojo, seria —Asume bien, coronel. No lo hago —confirmó. Riza Hawkeye no creía en el destino, en una especia de progresión predeterminada que llevara las cosas en una determinada dirección, sino que creía fervientemente en decisiones y determinaciones y caminos a seguir elegidos por voluntad propia. Creía en acciones y consecuencias. Por ende, era lógico que no creyera en conceptos como el que su superior acababa de mencionar. Después de todo, ella no había seguido al coronel hasta donde se encontraban por obra y gracia de ninguna fuerza mayor, sino que ella misma lo había decidido. Si, había sido su voluntad de hacerlo. Y aceptaba todo lo que había venido con ello—. Estoy segura, por otro lado, que a lo que se refiere se lo llama atracción física, señor.

Mustang enarcó una ceja, aún sonriendo de forma presuntuosa —No una romántica, ¿verdad Hawkeye?

Suspiró —Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo —una sonrisa sutil apareciendo en sus labios—. Me temo que eso se lo dejo a usted, coronel.

Suponía que lo era, después de todo, un romántico (aunque no en el ordinario sentido de la palabra). Un idealista. Idealizando todo; la milicia, sus ideales y en cierta forma hasta la mujer a su lado. Seguro, había perdido gran parte de su ingenuidad a lo largo del camino, había dejado gran parte de esta en Ishbal especialmente, respecto a todo. La milicia, el deber de los soldados y su propio sueño. Incluso Hawkeye. No obstante, aún continuaba aferrándose a esa ambición, a ese sueño que le había comentado frente a la tumba de su sensei, dispuesto a convertirlo en algo posible y factible de ser realizado. Y aún continuaba aferrándose egoístamente a ella también. Hawkeye, en cambio, era más bien una realista. Seguro, una vez había sido ingenua como él, había creído en las palabras suyas también y se había unido igualmente a la milicia. Lo había seguido. Pero todo eso se había perdido en la guerra. Ishbal la había endurecido, la había hecho más fuerte también, pero la había forzado a aceptar las cosas con resignación. El hecho de que nada enmendaría lo que habían hecho allí. De todo lo que Hawkeye una vez había creído, Ishbal se había asegurado de arrebatárselo (incluso la imagen ingenua que había tenido de él). No obstante, su teniente primera aún afirmaba creer en una cosa. Él. ¿Por qué? A veces él mismo no tenía la menor idea.

Se frenó, frunciendo el entrecejo —¿Es eso lo que cree, teniente? ¿Qué soy un incurable idealista? —_qué __patético..._ Un hombre adulto. Lo sabía, por otro lado. Hughes mismo se lo había dicho. Que era un ingenuo y un incauto. Que sus ideales lo eran también. Y aún el tiempo y lo sucedido no habían cambiado del todo eso. Seguro, se había enfadado consigo mismo durante la guerra por serlo, y su percepción de las cosas era más realista ahora. Tenía bases más sólidas y sus pies bien afirmados en la tierra. No obstante, aún lo era, bajo la superficie. Y Hawkeye siempre había podido ver más allá de las apariencias con él.

Riza se detuvo en seco, ambos finalmente habían arribado al lugar en que sería llevada a cabo la reunión —Así es, coronel. Y me alegra de que lo sea. De lo contrario no habría accedido a seguirlo hasta el infierno.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en sus labios —¿Entonces lo considera una cualidad atractiva, teniente?

—Positiva, sería más bien la palabra, coronel —lo corrigió. _Yo__ creo__ que__ un __idiota __así__ sería__ muy__ útil._

—No me dará el gusto, ¿no es así, teniente? —tomó el picaporte, acomodándose la carpeta bajo el brazo.

Riza negó suavemente —No, coronel. Así que por favor deje de presionar el asunto. Es inapropiado.

—Ah... realista como siempre, ¿cierto?

La pequeña y tenue sonrisa regresó, si bien por un instante, antes de ambos ingresar a la reunión —Uno de los dos tiene que serlo, coronel, después de todo —y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Una hora y media después, ambos emergieron de la sala detrás del resto de un grupo de comandantes de mayor rango que el coronel. El cual, y desde que había terminado la reunión, permanecía en silencio y serio.

Riza lo observó de reojo —¿Cree que lo acepten?

Roy metió ambas manos en los bolsillos, observando al frente. Expresión pensativa —No estoy tan seguro. Aún así, sólo necesitamos la aprobación de la mitad más uno, teniente. Supongo que ahora sólo nos queda esperar —no rezar. Ellos no creían en Dios, no desde Ishbal. Especialmente él.

Asintió —Eso parece.

El corredor que recorrían se encontraba vacío en aquellos momentos. Siendo el resonar de sus pasos el único sonido audible rompiendo con el profundo silencio. Roy sonrió —Imagino que es seguro afirmar que no tendremos la aprobación del mayor general Hakuro —recordando con placer la expresión de fastidio del hombre cuando lo había visto tomar asiento en una de las sillas de la larga mesa rectangular, mientras que Hawkeye había permanecido de pie tras él, firme y obedientemente, oyendo todo en silencio.

—Supongo que no, coronel —coincidió—. El mayor general Hakuro no lo mantiene en muy alta estima.

Roy sonrió de lado —Y eso es una pobre estimación, teniente.

Riza le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria —Me pregunto que habrá hecho, coronel, para recibir los disfavores del mayor general.

—¿Está insinuando que fui inapropiado, teniente? —cerró los ojos con calma pero la sonrisa permanecía firme—. Lamento decepcionarla, mi límite son las mujeres casadas.

Ella suspiró —Es bueno saberlo, coronel.

Roy abrió los ojos, observándola de reojo y sonriendo —Y es bueno que usted no sea una, teniente.

La expresión severa y de reprobación retornó a sus estrictas facciones —Para fines prácticos, es como si lo fuera, coronel. Así que apreciaría que actúe acorde —no era del todo mentira. En cierta forma, se podría decir que lo estaba, con su deber de vigilar su espalda y protegerlo. Con su deber de cerciorarse de que no se apartara de su recto camino. Era lo que debía hacer, al menos, sacrificar cualquier felicidad propia y cualquier afecto concerniente al coronel que pudiera tener en pos de asegurarse que continuara con vida y alcanzara la cima. Eso era, sin mencionar las leyes de fraternización.

Una sonrisa amarga apareció en lugar de la arrogante y cargada de satisfacción —Supuse que diría algo así, teniente —decidiendo virar la conversación deliberadamente—. En cuanto al proyecto, supongo que sabremos en un par de días.

Riza asintió —Esperemos que sea aprobado, coronel —abriendo la puerta de la oficina. Desgraciadamente, el día no concluía allí para ellos –y para contrariedad de Mustang que realmente había drenado su energía completa en redactar el informe del proyecto Ishbalita- y aún tenían un par más de horas delante antes de poder siquiera marcharse del cuartel general. Sin mencionar el papeleo que había desatendido priorizando el antes mencionado proyecto. Suspiró. Si, aún le quedaba bastante trabajo.

Al verlos arribar, los tres hombres presentes en la oficina alzaron la cabeza. Breda fue el primero en hablar —¿Cómo fue, coronel?

Roy se pasó una mano por el cabello, cansado —Siempre que la decisión final no dependa del mayor general Hakuro, supongo que tenemos posibilidad.

Havoc torció el gesto ante la mención del hombre. Todos ellos estaban familiarizados con la animosidad de este hacia Mustang. Especialmente porque Hakuro no se molestaba en disimularla y aprovechaba cada oportunidad que encontraba para amedrentarlo y presionarlo. No que funcionara. El coronel podía ser considerablemente condescendiente cuando la situación lo requería (no había ascendido tan rápidamente por arte de magia) y sabía lidiar con el mayor general de forma que siempre terminaba fastidiándolo un poco más. Aún así, Hakuro no se rendía y, por lo que podía ver, no lo haría tampoco hasta que se asegurara de que Roy Mustang estuviera lejos de su jurisdicción y –preferiblemente- degradado a unos cuantos rangos menos.

—Por supuesto, cada vez que puede tiene que entrometer sus narices.

Roy cerró los ojos con calma mientras tomaba asiento tras su escritorio, el que se encontraba en la oficina conjunta, descansando ambos codos en la lisa superficie y apoyando su mentón sobre el dorso de su mano izquierda, la cual cubría la derecha cerrada en puño —Dudo seriamente que el mayor general Hakuro tenga influencia en la decisión final. De todas formas, no debemos confiarnos. El resultado nos será informado en breves días.

Fuery asintió —¿Entonces sólo nos queda esperar, coronel?

Riza asintió, seria —Me temo que si, sargento.

Havoc torció el gesto —Y mientras tanto tenemos que seguir haciendo todo este papeleo que el coronel dejó que se acumulara.

Enarcó una ceja —Te estoy escuchando, Havoc. Si no quieres que encienda tu cigarrillo con mis propias manos te aconsejaría que comiences a hacer tu papeleo —alzando los dedos como si tuviera intención de chasquearlos.

Hawkeye suspiró —Usted también, coronel. Por favor comience a hacer su trabajo.

Roy tomó la pluma y bufó, hundiéndose en su silla y observando con tedio el papeleo. No era realmente tanto, no como en otras ocasiones, pero realmente estaba demasiado cansado para hacer todo aquello. Más aún tras mantener aquella reunión en que había debido exponer brevemente delante de todos los altos cargos sus intenciones de reconstruir Ishbal y, todavía más, convencerlos de que era beneficioso por Amestris y el Este en particular. Lo último había sido lo particularmente difícil. Aún así, había usado todo su carisma y toda su elocuencia para hacerlo, y creía que lo había hecho lo suficientemente bien como para convencer a un par de superiores más. Alzó la vista. Hawkeye ya estaba trabajando.

Decidido a hacer lo mismo, tomó el primero y comenzó a leerlo. Lo firmó al final, aprobándolo, y pasó al siguiente. Y al siguiente. Y así hasta que quedaba tan solo media hora para marcharse. Satisfecho, comenzó a trabajar incluso con mayor dedicación. Si terminaba todo a tiempo, y al paso que iba parecía ciertamente que fuera a lograrlo, podría marcharse del cuartel general temprano y para variar. Idea que le complacía. Y ya solo le quedaba una pequeña pila que revisar. No obstante, su mano se detuvo en seco antes de trazar su firma al final de un reporte cuando el teléfono de la oficina sonó. Alzando la vista, tomó el auricular y lo llevó a su oído, cerrando solemnemente los ojos —Aquí coronel Mustang al habla —suspiró, cubriendo el micrófono con su palma y alzando la vista a su teniente primera—. Teniente, la arpía al teléfono —Havoc sonrió y Riza torció el gesto.

—Coronel, apreciaría que no se refiriera a mi amiga de esa forma. Es incivil —amonestándolo, voz severa.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente y asintió —Mis disculpas, teniente. Tiene razón. La teniente segunda arpía está al teléfono.

Riza se puso de pie, bordeó su escritorio y tomó el teléfono que le ofrecía, prácticamente quitándoselo de la mano de su superior con más brusquedad de la realmente necesaria. Expresión severa —Aquí Riza Hawkeye al habla.

La voz de Rebecca, alta, ruidosa y claramente molesta se hizo oír. Tanto que hasta Roy la alcanzó a escuchar —Dile al coronel que lo oí. Que la próxima vez cubra el teléfono como un hombre —Riza negó con calma, observando la expresión de fastidio de Roy, que claramente estaba pensando en alguna respuesta mordaz para la próxima vez que la viera. Por alguna razón, Roy Mustang y Rebecca Catalina no eran particularmente compatibles. O quizá lo fueran un poco demasiado, y ese parecía ser el problema.

—Se lo informaré, Rebecca —suspiró. Preguntándose qué querría la morena para haberla llamado por teléfono aún estando servicio y trabajando. Rebecca, por otra parte, tenía aquel día libre.

—¿Y? ¿Estás preparándote para tu cita? —inquirió, curiosa. Y demasiado fuerte. Tanto que Mustang la oyó, cesó de escribir el papel que tenía a mano, y alzó la vista. Havoc, Breda y Fuery también la observaban ahora. Claramente la palabra cita no era algo que se asociara con ella. Sí con el coronel y también con el teniente segundo Havoc. En escasas ocasiones con el teniente segundo Breda y en casi nulas con el sargento mayor Fuery. No obstante, Riza no hablaba de citas, ni mencionaba la palabra. Menos aún tener o salir en una. No, Hawkeye era demasiado privada para comentar algo de esa naturaleza en el cuartel general y frente a ellos. Rebecca, por otro lado, no tenía la misma costumbre de discreción que la rubia.

Su expresión se tornó en una severa —Estoy segura de haber afirmado en más de una ocasión que no es una cita, teniente Catalina —y no lo era. Se había encargado de asegurárselo a la morena hasta el cansancio pero Rebecca tenía la cabeza demasiado dura como para que las palabras le llegaran y tuvieran un efecto duradero en ella. Aún así, nada cambiaba el hecho de que aquello _no_ era una cita sino una mera cortesía de parte de ella de aceptar una cena con un antiguo compañero de ambas de la academia que había venido a la ciudad del Este por unos días (dado que estaba estacionado en un pueblo más cerca de la frontera con el desierto) e insistido en invitarla a comer para recordar viejos tiempos. La idea no le había entusiasmado particularmente, pero Isaac, igual que Lucy, había sido un camarada durante la academia, una agradable compañía también, y merecía por lo menos la cortesía de ella de aceptar su amable ofrecimiento. Sólo eso.

Rebecca, por otro lado, no cedía en su teoría (que sostenía desde la academia, por cierto) de que Isaac tenía intenciones románticas para con ella —¿Oh? Isaac estaría muy decepcionado de oír eso.

—Buenas noches, teniente Catalina —y, sin decir más, le cortó. Posicionando calmamente el auricular sobre el teléfono. Expresión estricta. Aquello claramente no era algo para discutir en el cuartel general. Al voltearse, por supuesto, no se sorprendió de ver la vista de todos sobre ella. Suspiró—. ¿Acaso sucede algo teniente Havoc?

—Ah... No, Hawkeye —se encogió de hombros y volvió a su trabajo, no sin antes clavar los ojos en su superior. Breda y Fuery hicieron lo mismo. Todos ellos con particular caución. Pero el coronel había vuelto a bajar su vista al papeleo. El cual, por otro lado, no parecía estar haciendo realmente. En absoluto.

A los escasos minutos, minutos que Riza había usado para retornar a su escritorio y retomar su trabajo, la voz de Mustang se hizo oír —¿Acaso tiene una cita, teniente?

Ella ni siquiera alzó la vista de su papeleo —No es una cita, coronel —voz tajante.

Roy sonrió arrogante ante la respuesta. Aún así, prosiguió hablando —¿Y por qué me suena el nombre Isaac?

Ésta vez, sí alzó la mirada —Si mal lo recuerda, coronel, lo conoció hace un par de entrenamientos conjuntos con el norte atrás. Junto con Lucy, fueron mis compañeros de academia.

Roy golpeó su puño izquierdo contra su palma derecha recordando súbitamente —Ahora que lo menciona, teniente... ¿El alto, serio y aburrido que estaba siempre acompañado de la teniente segunda con _ancha_ contextura física?

Exhaló pacientemente —Ese mismo, coronel. Aunque apreciaría que fuera menos desagradable a la hora de referirse a mis compañeros de la academia. Especialmente a la teniente segunda Catalina.

—Puedo hacerlo, teniente primera. Si eso la complace —sonrió.

Riza negó para sí —Lo hace, señor. Gracias —voz seria mientras retomaba su trabajo. Si quería llegar puntual, y Riza Hawkeye _siempre_ era puntual, debía continuar su trabajo y terminar rápidamente. Sería incorrecto de su parte no arribar a tiempo al punto citado. No obstante, el trabajo de su superior no parecía avanzar demasiado. Y, llegada la hora, los tenientes segundos Breda y Havoc y el sargento mayor Fuery se pusieron de pie (Havoc sirviéndose de las muletas para hacerlo) y tomaron sus cosas, listos para marcharse. Cuando ella terminó de acomodar su escritorio, no obstante, la voz de su superior volvió a hacerse oír.

—Teniente, ¿podría revisar todos estos? —sin alzar la vista de su trabajo, le extendió una pequeña pila.

Hawkeye asintió y los tomó con su mano —Si, coronel —dando una última ojeada al reloj antes de comenzar a leer el primer papel del montón. _07:30._ Havoc y Breda intercambiaron una mirada antes de despedirse y marcharse, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Riza, por su parte, continuó revisando los documentos que su superior le había solicitado pero la tarea estaba resultando más dificultosa de lo que había anticipado y el tiempo se estaba estirando poco a poco. _8:15.__ 8:25._ Suspiró. Lo mejor sería realizar una llamada explicando que no podría asistir debido a que aún tenía demasiado trabajo en el cuartel. Era lo correcto, después de todo. Y lo mínimo que podía hacer. Poniéndose de pie, se dirigió a su superior—. Permiso para retirarme a realizar una llamada.

Roy alzó la vista de su trabajo —Concedido, teniente —viéndola abandonar la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Una vez Hawkeye estuvo fuera de su vista, se relajó ligeramente en su silla, complacido. Había sido un recurso despreciable, lo admitía. Y era egoísta de su parte el querer retenerla cuando él tenía citas a diario y entre semana con cualquier mujer atractiva que se cruzara en su camino. No obstante, no había podido evitarlo. Había sido como aquella vez cuando había encontrado a Barry The Chopper con sus brazos enroscados alrededor de la cintura de su teniente primera y algo se había disparado en su cabeza, llevándolo a amenazar a la condenada armadura. Y ahora... ahora posiblemente había actuado mucho peor, denegándole a Hawkeye la posibilidad de tener una cita simplemente porque él no había estado complacido de escucharlo. No había estado de acuerdo. Pero Riza Hawkeye no necesitaba su consentimiento y nunca lo había hecho, y él no tenía derecho alguno de entrometerse tampoco. Después de todo, Hawkeye no le pertenecía.

Observó los papeles sobre el escritorio de su teniente primera. ¿Si se sentía culpable? Ciertamente. Desde que tenía memoria, él siempre había sido egoísta respecto a ella, en todos los sentidos, obteniendo de ella todo lo que necesitaba al momento y manteniéndola a su lado por el simple hecho de que la idea de no tenerla resultaba aún peor. Insoportable. Y esta ocasión no era la excepción. De enterarse de sus motivos, estaba seguro de que su teniente primera se marcharía de la oficina. Eso era, si no vaciaba un cartucho de su semiautomática dejando una marca en la pared detrás de él con la forma de su cabeza. Aún cuando Roy Mustang sabía perfectamente que Riza nunca empuñaría un arma contra él, a menos que estuviera determinada a dispararle si no se enderezaba de su camino. _Por__ favor,__ coronel, __no__ vaya__ a__ dónde__ no __puedo__ seguirlo._ Y no lo haría. Menos aún por algo así. Pero la idea parecía apropiada. Él mismo se dispararía, después de todo, por hacer hecho lo que había hecho.

Si, despreciable era una palabra apropiada para describirse y a sus métodos en ese preciso momento. Cuando la puerta se abrió, bajó la mirada a sus propios papeles. Observándola, con discreción, tomar nuevamente asiento en su escritorio y retomar la tarea que le había asignado e intentando descifrar si su subordinada estaba molesta con él por haber sido retenida después de horas cuando claramente tenía otro compromiso al que asistir. Uno que había anunciado minutos antes de que el turno de ambos terminara.

Sin alzar la vista de su propio trabajo, la oyó decir —Coronel, ¿sucede algo? —estoica.

Roy se aclaró la garganta, tosiendo y cubriéndose la boca con el puño antes de enderezarse en su silla y decir —No se de qué habla, teniente.

Exhaló —¿De verdad? Si me permite decirlo, coronel, está actuando como un perro con la cola entre las patas —la analogía parecía apropiada. Después de todo, ellos eran perros, perros de la milicia. Y su superior claramente actuaba como si tuviera motivos ocultos y no se sintiera particularmente orgulloso de éstos.

Él sonrió arrogantemente —¿Tan obvio soy, teniente?

Riza negó con calma —Su tic nervioso lo delató, coronel —finalmente alzando la vista a su superior.

El moreno parpadeó —¿Mi...?

Una tenue sonrisa calma apareció en las facciones de ella —Su tic nervioso, coronel —repitió, fácticamente—. Eso que hace con su garganta y mano, cuando se remueve contra sus pensamientos. Lo hace desde que estudiaba bajo la tutela de mi padre.

Roy descendió el puño que cubría su tos fingida con calma. No sabía por qué se sorprendía o lo había hecho realmente. Llevaban demasiado tiempo conociéndose, quince años para ser exactos, como para ser tomado desprevenido por algo así. Más aún, Hawkeye siempre parecía haber tenido el don de leerlo como a un libro abierto y generalmente él era capaz de hacer lo mismo con ella, reduciendo casi el 80% de su comunicación a comunicación no verbal. Aún así, había ocasiones en que ella demostraba que era mucho más capaz de leerlo de lo que él podía leerse a sí mismo y a ella. Esas ocasiones resultaban ser ligeramente frustrante. Especialmente cuando la concernían a ella. Sonrió —Lo hago, ¿cierto?

Asintió —Así es —la suave sonrisa desapareció progresivamente hasta dejar a su paso su habitual expresión neutral—. ¿Qué hizo ahora?

Fingió sentirse herido —¿Por qué asume lo peor de mi persona, teniente?

Riza le dedicó una mirada calma —¿Acaso no debería?

Roy sintió enormes deseos de excusarse y marcharse de allí. Su teniente primera lo mataría —Ah... No, debería, teniente —aseguró—. Hice algo terriblemente poco ético.

Ella, por otro lado, no pareció sacudida en absoluto por la parcial confesión de su superior. Roy Mustang era un hombre honesto y recto, la mayor parte del tiempo, y era por esa razón que había elegido seguirlo y sus acciones más drásticas generalmente estaban bien motivadas y justificadas, aún cuando implicara las más atroces conductas. En cuanto al resto del tiempo, Hawkeye se sentía libre de admitir que la brújula moral de su superior concerniente a su vida personal no era la mejor calibrada. Y aún entonces, no había nada realmente atroz en sus acciones si bien admitía que eran moralmente cuestionables —Estoy segura de que nada puede ser tan terrible, coronel. A menos que haya decidido robar otra novia al teniente segundo Havoc.

—Posiblemente peor que eso, teniente —dejó caer su cabeza.

Riza enarcó una ceja. Expresión inquisitiva —¿Hay algo más despreciable que robarle las novias a su subordinado y fiel camarada, coronel?

—Ah... No, teniente. Tiene razón. Simplemente tuve el impulso de robarle otra novia a Havoc —mintió, pobremente. No podía simplemente admitir a su teniente primera, armada hasta los dientes teniente primera, que había saboteado deliberadamente su posibilidad de tener una cita y una relación dentro de los estándares de normalidad. Algo que él posiblemente nunca le podría proporcionar, así lo quisiera.

Por alguna razón, ella le creyó. O quizá no, pero simplemente le siguió la corriente. Tal y como había hecho delante de la tumba de Hughes con su pobre excusa de estar lloviendo para justificar sus lágrimas frente a ella —Por favor, absténgase, coronel. En teniente segundo Havoc ya tiene bastantes inconvenientes para conseguir una novia como para estar lidiando con usted y su poco ético comportamiento también.

Roy asintió y tomó su pluma —Lo intentaré —volviendo a su trabajo. Una pausa. Y... —Lamento haber estropeado su cita, teniente —sin alzar la mirada del papel.

Riza suspiró y negó para sí, aún leyendo los documentos que su superior le había entregado —Está bien, coronel. No era una cita —pero no había real resignación en su voz, salvo cansancio (posiblemente de aún estar en el cuartel general) y algo que sonaba terriblemente similar a la comprensión de alguien que lo sabía todo desde el inicio. O quizá era su imaginación y la culpa de sus acciones y su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Negó con la cabeza, dejando la pluma sobre el escritorio —Aún así, teniente. Mis disculpas por haberla retenido hasta tan tarde. Si hubiera realizado mi trabajo a tiempo...

—Aprecio la tardía disculpa por algo que hace prácticamente todas las noches, coronel —lo interrumpió, sarcasmo en la voz. Era cierto, en ocasiones y por varias noches a la semana debía quedarse para asegurarse de que el coronel hiciera todo su trabajo. Y ayudarlo también con la organización. No obstante, ella siempre lo hacía por voluntad propia. Él no lo solicitaba, menos aún ordenaba. No, ella lo hacía por voluntad propia. Y él_nunca_se disculpaba por retenerla hasta tarde—. Pero no hay necesidad de disculparse. Como dije, no era una cita e Isaac estuvo más que predispuesto a reprogramar.

La culpa se desvaneció de su sistema, casi completamente —Entiendo, teniente. Entonces me complace saber que no fui inconveniente para su vida social.

Riza enarcó una ceja. Entretenida por la actitud de su superior —Si no lo conociera lo suficiente, coronel, creería que se siente amenazado.

Fingiendo perplejidad —¿Amenazado, teniente? No veo por qué lo debería.

Hawkeye asintió, cerrando los ojos con calma —Estoy de acuerdo, coronel. Isaac es abismalmente diferente a usted. A diferencia suya, hace su trabajo correctamente, en tiempo y forma, y no deja para después lo que debería hacer al momento. Tampoco se marcha antes o cede papeleo a sus propios subordinados.

Roy torció el gesto, clara expresión de fastidio y sus dedos cerrados demasiado firmemente alrededor de la condenada pluma en su mano derecha —Algo me dice que esta conversación está yéndose a pique. ¿Por qué no la alcanzo a su casa, teniente?

Riza alzó la vista, estoica —No es necesario, coronel. Aún es temprano. Además, estoy segura de que estaré perfectamente bien por mi cuenta.

Él se puso de pie, apoyando ambas manos contra el escritorio. Expresión determinada —No diga tonterías, teniente. No es inconveniente. Además, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por haberla retenido después de horas. Es mi deber como su superior.

Exhaló pacientemente —Lo dudo mucho, coronel. Asimismo, ¿qué hay del papeleo? Aún no ha terminado y-

—Lo terminé hace más de media hora, teniente.

Riza le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva, de desconfianza, entrecejo fruncido —¿A qué se refiere con eso, coronel? —voz peligrosamente controlada y calma—. Si mal no recuerda, me hizo quedarme para ayudarlo a terminar.

—Y eso hice, teniente. Terminar. Hace media hora —ignorando deliberadamente la mirada de amonestación de su subordinada. No la culpaba. Por otro lado, creía que la había sacado barata, considerando lo que había hecho.

Riza se puso de pie —Bien, coronel. Lléveme a mi casa, por favor. Realmente creo que necesito una taza de té y un calmante.

Roy enarcó una ceja —¿Toma calmantes, teniente?

Caminó hasta la puerta —No, coronel. Pero quizá considere solicitar una prescripción al médico de la milicia, considerando que tengo que lidiar con usted —seguido de él que debía caminar a pasos largos para mantenerse a la par de su teniente primera. Cuando llegaron al auto, él se apresuró par abrirle la puerta (como era correcto) pero ella se adelantó y la abrió por su cuenta, ingresando y cerrándola tras de sí con más fuerza de la necesaria. Roy bordeó el auto y subió del lado del conductor, cerrando también su puerta y observándola por un minuto.

Riza permanecía sentada erguida en el asiento, vista al frente y expresión rígida y severa. Claramente desaprobaba sus acciones, ahora que sabía que habían sido deliberadas de su parte, y se rehusaba a mirarlo. Por ende, suspiró y arrancó el auto. Dejando atrás el cuartel general —¿No me hablará por el resto del viaje, teniente?

Ella continuó observando por el parabrisas las farolas que iluminaban las calles de ciudad del Este. Mirada dura —Me temo que no merece que siquiera dignifique eso con una respuesta, señor.

—¿Quiere decirme en donde metí la pata, teniente, al menos? —dobló la esquina, observándola de reojo.

—En probar que Rebecca tenía razón, coronel. Y si no lo sabe, no creo que merezca que se lo esclarezca tampoco.

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Minutos antes había estado sintiéndose el hombre más despreciable por haberla retenido egoísta y arrogantemente de esa forma, para sí, como si tuviera algún derecho sobre ella. No los tenía, no con todo lo sucedido y no con todo el daño y los recuerdos malos que le había ocasionado. No con las cicatrices que había dejado en su cuerpo tampoco. Pero no podía aceptar el tener que resignarse a ella, aún cuando sabía que debería —¿Estuvo hablando de mi con la teniente segunda Catalina, teniente?

—Eso tampoco es asunto suyo, coronel. Así como no lo es si deseo tener una cita con un hombre de mi elección —Roy se quedó mirándola fijo, olvidándose de que debía estar mirando hacia el frente. El auto comenzó a perfilarse hacia la acera—. Y mire al frente, por favor.

—¿Entonces sí era una cita, teniente?

—No dije eso, coronel. Pero si lo fuera, no sería asunto suyo tampoco —replicó, tajante.

—Permítame recordarle que está prohibido salir entre oficiales de la milicia, teniente.

Riza negó calmamente —Sólo entre los que pertenecen a la misma cadena de comando, coronel. De todas las personas, usted debería saberlo.

—Pensó esto a fondo, ¿no es así?

Suspiró —Acaba de pasarse mi apartamento, coronel —señalándole lo que no había pasado de alto a sus ojos. Roy pisó a fondo el pedal, clavando los frenos bruscamente. Tanto él como ella fueron inclinados ligeramente hacia delante por la brusca frenada. Riza abrió la puerta y descendió, agachándose para despedirse brevemente—. Que tenga buenas noches, coronel —antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo y marcharse. Comenzando a caminar la cuadra faltante, que él había dejado atrás, hasta su apartamento.

Volteándose, apoyando su brazo en el apoya cabeza del asiento ahora vacío de acompañante y observándola por el espacio entre los dos asientos y el cristal de atrás del auto, suspiró. Dejando caer la cabeza. _Realmente__ manejé__ esa__ situación__ bien, __¿no__ es__ así?_ Se maldijo. Ciertamente había actuado como un completo idiota.


	10. No abandones mi lado

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist me pertenece.**

10/26 (Epílogo incluido)

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como siempre, he aquí el capítulo 10 (aunque un poquito más tarde debido a la gran tormenta de anoche que arruinó el internet en mi casa). Y, como siempre, quisiera agradecerles a todos los lectores por seguir mi historia. **Gracias**. Más aún, quisiera agradecerles a todas esas personas que me hicieron y me hacen saber su opinión. **Mil, mil gracias**. De verdad.

A: **Rukia Kurosaki-Chan **(si, es cierto. Pero de todas formas se lo merecía =D Roy está mal acostumbrado a depender de Riza =P), **Sangito** (qué bueno que te haya gustado tanto y si, Roy celoso es bastante idiota =). En cuanto a Roy y Rebecca, son demasiado parecidos como para no llevarse así. Me alegra que te haya causado gracia), **Inma**, **HoneyHawkeye** (jaja, no, serían dos palabras y un signo de puntuación. ¡Gracias! tu review no solo me gustó mucho sino que me hizo reír), **Andyhaikufma** (eres de lo más amable, ¡gracias! Y no te preocupes, espero que te haya ido bien en tu examen. Y me alegro que ahora estés en vacaciones también =)), **laura-eli89 **(jaja, lo se. Roy celoso es entretenido. Me alegra que que lo hayas disfrutado. En cuanto a actos inapropiados conducidos por los celos, no te preocupes, habrá más =D), **fandita-eromena **(si, por lo menos debería haberse callado una vez había decidido meter la pata =P), **mariana garcia** (jaja, creo que en realidad esa es su forma de asumir que lo están, discutiendo de esa forma. No te preocupes, todo irá tomando forma), **Lucia991** (al estilo discurso de la academia: Le agradezco a mi hermana por haber hecho esto posible, prestándome su computadora y el internet de su trabajo. Si pude subir este capítulo, es por ella. ¡Gracias hermanita! -sosteniendo botella de coca, que me vas a invitar, a modo de premio), **inowe **(me alegro que te haya gustado tanto. Y no, evidentemente Riza no lo perdonará tan rápido =) En cuanto a la tensión, siempre me pareció algo característico de ellos), **Akamaruwolf323 **(Si, a Roy se le va un poquito la mano. Yo que Riza también estaría enojada. Qué bueno que te haya gustado), **Arrimitiluki** y **Darkrukia4** (no hay nada de qué agradecer, como dije, prometo actualizarlo hasta el final. Me alegra mucho que disfrutes la historia).

¡Gracias a todos! Espero que disfruten este capítulo también. Y, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría mucho saber lo que piensan. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas que dejamos atrás<strong>

* * *

><p>X<p>

"No abandones mi lado"

* * *

><p>Lo primero que notó Havoc al arribar esa mañana a la oficina, aunque sin sorpresa realmente, era que Hawkeye permanecía sentada en su escritorio, trabajando diligentemente como era esperable de su posición y persona (y como era habitual en ella) e ignorando olímpica y deliberadamente a su superior. El cual <em>no<em>estaba haciendo su trabajo, como sería esperable de su posición y persona, y parecía más bien concentrado en lograr que su teniente primera volviera a dirigirle la palabra. O al menos establecer contacto visual con él. No estaba funcionando, y el que no estuviera trabajando claramente no ayudaría tampoco. Pero Havoc no era quien para intermediar entre esos dos –y a favor de su superior, quien sólo se había metido en aquella situación- y tampoco lo consideraría tampoco. Todos ellos habían aprendido mucho, mucho tiempo atrás, que intervenir era posiblemente peor que el problema en sí. Por ende, se mantenían apartados del camino de ambos. Y por ende, Havoc se dirigió directo a su escritorio, cuidando de no chocar las muletas contra algo, sin más que un breve y lánguido gesto de mano a modo de saludo y un "buenos días" arrojado en ninguna dirección particular. Breda lo siguió, percatándose también de lo mismo que él, sin lugar a dudas.

Riza asintió, sin alzar la mirada del documento que estaba leyendo detenidamente en aquel preciso instante —Buenos días, teniente segundo Havoc. Breda.

Roy frunció el entrecejo y asintió a modo de reconocimiento, hundiéndose en su silla y clavando sus ojos negros en las carpetas apiladas en una esquina de su escritorio. Eran demasiadas, como siempre, y de prolongarse aquella situación sabía –a ciencia cierta- que terminaría considerando incinerarlas todas con un chasquido de sus dedos y verlas arder con sumo placer. Pero entonces Hawkeye estaría aún menos complacida con él y su persona y no podía darse el lujo de incinerar el cuartel general y pagar luego las reparaciones. Concedido, estaba siendo algo melodramático y extremista y tampoco era la primera vez que Hawkeye se molestaba con él y pasaba de él deliberadamente. De hecho, no quería establecer un patrón, pero cuando la situación concernía a su teniente primera, Roy Mustang podía admitir abiertamente que carecía del tacto que solía sobrarle cuando lidiaba con otras mujeres. Podía admitir abiertamente que tendía a actuar como el idiota que ella le había dicho que era en más de una ocasión y no negaría que en algunas situaciones lo era. Concedido, no lo admitiría abiertamente, no realmente, pero al menos podía admitírselo a sí mismo.

Tomando la primera carpeta y examinándola, decidió tirar un anzuelo y ver si pescaba algo —Teniente, ¿puede revisar este documento? Creo que se traspapeló.

Ella, por supuesto, no alzó la mirada de su trabajo —Me temo que en este momento tengo trabajo propio, coronel. Tendrá que lidiar con la situación por sí solo.

Roy torció el gesto —El papeleo es su campo, teniente.

Aún sin decidirse a mirarlo, negó con la cabeza —No, coronel. Mi especialidad son las armas de fuego, tal y como aseguré cuando me entrevistó por primera vez.

—Cuando aseguré que te recomendaría como mi asistente —señaló, aún sosteniendo la carpeta. Entrecejo fruncido.

Riza asintió —Así es, coronel. Su asistente, no secretaria. Así que apreciaría que revise su concepción terminológica. Allí hay un diccionario, si lo necesita, en la biblioteca junto a su escritorio —acidez patente en su comentario.

—¿Entonces no lo revisará, teniente? ¿Está desobedeciendo una orden directa? —presionó. Aún intentando que al menos lo mirara, aún cuando no estaba seguro de querer recibir la mirada severa de parte de ella. Por otro lado, debía comenzar por algún lado y lograr que lo mirara parecía un buen punto de inicio.

—No, coronel. Como dije, en este momento tengo trabajo propio. Si le resulta tan urgente, puedo revisarlo cuando termine. Además, y permítame recordarlo, no me ordenó que lo hiciera —voz tajante, seca.

Roy depositó la carpeta sobre su escritorio, derrotado. Hawkeye lo había desafiado sutilmente y entre líneas a que le ordenara que lo hiciera, pero sabía perfectamente que eso sólo lograría ponerlo en una posición aún más desfavorable con ella. Seguro, acataría la orden al instante, como la buena soldado disciplinada que era (aunque había excepciones a la regla y no sería la primera vez que ella rechazara una orden suya, como la orden de dejarlo atrás, abandonarlo y huir) pero se aseguraría de intensificar aún más (si algo así era remotamente posible) el trato de hielo que tenía aquel día para con él. Y eso iba en contra de todas sus aspiraciones y todos sus objetivos al momento.

—No está bien, teniente. Puedo esperar —aseguró, depositando la carpeta nuevamente y comenzando a leer los informes archivados en su interior. Para su desgracia, ella ni siquiera dignificó eso con una respuesta. Suspiró. Aquel definitivamente sería un día largo si las cosas continuaban de esa forma. Realmente podría venirle bien una buena noticia o algún punto a su favor.

Y por supuesto, cuando Hawkeye se puso de pie y abandonó la oficina para entregar unos papeles, ya cerca de la hora del almuerzo, todas las miradas del resto de sus subordinados se clavaron en él. Havoc fue el primero en formular lo que el resto claramente estaba pensando —¿Qué hiciste ahora, jefe? La oficina está tan fría que las trincheras del Norte palidecen en comparación al trato que Hawkeye te está dando.

Roy torció el gesto —Nada que sea asunto tuyo, teniente Havoc.

Breda negó con la cabeza —La teniente no llegó a su cita, ¿verdad coronel? —Fuery, junto a él, observó a su superior en silencio. Claramente habiendo asumido lo mismo que el regordete teniente segundo.

Roy suspiró y tomó su pluma, fingiendo retomar su trabajo —No por responsabilidad mía. Si la teniente primera hubiera estado deseosa de irse, bien podría haber declinado mi solicitud de revisión de los documentos de Lior.

Havoc soltó una carcajada nasal —Si, claro, coronel. Seguro.

Molesto, se dispuso a replicar algo a su completamente fuera de lugar subordinado y su ridícula afirmación cuando la puerta de la oficina volvió a abrirse, revelando a Hawkeye de pie, derecha y de postura impecable, cargando con más papeles bajo el brazo. Sin mirar siquiera en la dirección general del escritorio del coronel, tomó asiento en el suyo propio, comenzando a examinar los documentos recién entregados. Tras dividirlos apropiadamente, le otorgó un monto a cada uno –Havoc, Breda y Fuery- y uno extra al pelirrojo teniente segundo —Teniente segundo Breda, por favor entregue éstos al coronel.

Dubitativo, el hombre los tomó. Que lo colocaran a él en medio era una clara mala señal. Una situación que sin lugar a dudas no terminaría bien para Breda —Ah... Está bien, teniente —se giró, extendiendo su brazo hacia su superior—. Coronel...

Mustang frunció el entrecejo, aceptando los papeles —Estoy seguro que es capaz de entregármelos por su cuenta, teniente Hawkeye.

Riza asintió —Lo soy, coronel. Pero el teniente segundo Breda se encuentra ubicado estratégicamente más cerca de su escritorio.

—Están a la misma distancia, teniente —objetó. Lo estaban. Después de todo, Hawkeye estaba sentada enfrentada a Breda y viceversa. Ambos siendo los más próximos a su escritorio en la oficina compartida.

Hawkeye suspiró —No me había percatado, coronel. La próxima, si es requisito, se los entregaré yo por mi cuenta.

No supo por qué pero la parte final de su afirmación sonó a "la próxima vez... bla, bla, bla... se los tiraré por la cabeza". Quizá fue el tono árido. O quizá ya estaba examinando demasiado las cosas, pensando mucho, leyendo excesivamente entre líneas porque estaba seguro de que Hawkeye no haría algo así, no llevaría a cabo la acción al menos, no considerando que él era su superior y ella era demasiado disciplinada para hacerlo. O eso suponía.

Riza se puso de pie —Permiso para retirarme a almorzar.

Roy enarcó una ceja, notando a Havoc y Breda intercambiar una mirada, y suspiró —Concedido —sabiendo perfectamente que retenerla no era una opción y no ayudaría en lo más mínimo a mejorar la opinión que en aquel momento tenía Riza de él.

Cuando se marchó, tras asentir secamente y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, Havoc se volvió a él una vez más —Si Hawkeye fue antes a almorzar que Breda quiere decir que realmente lo arruinaste, coronel.

Breda torció el gesto —¡Cierra la boca!

Roy suspiró por segunda vez, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. Sus subordinados, todos ellos, le estaban dando dolor de cabeza —Quedan todos autorizados a ir a almorzar. Pueden retirarse.

Los tres inmediatamente asintieron y se llevaron la mano a la frente —Si, señor —para luego marcharse rápidamente (en caso de Havoc tan rápidamente como el uso de muletas y la debilidad de sus piernas le permitían) y cerrar la puerta una vez más al salir. Unánime y tácitamente, los tres acordaron comer en la mesa geográficamente más alejada de sus superiores.

Él, tras examinar una vez más la oficina, tomó la pluma, un papel de notas, garabateó unas escasas palabras y se puso de pie; tomando la llave de la oficina y cerrando tras de sí al salir. Era una costumbre, realmente. Y parecía lógico dado que el lugar estaba atestado de documentos militares clasificados a los que sólo ellos, como perros del ejército, debían tener acceso. Más aún, no podía confiarse demasiado tampoco. Había en toda la milicia e incluso en el cuartel del Este demasiadas personas que preferirían verlo despojado de su rango y denigrado o juzgado en la corte marcial y expulsado de la milicia. Por esa razón, no resultaba seguro dejar la puerta abierta cuando no había nadie allí cuidando el interior de la misma. Generalmente esa persona era su leal teniente primera.

Arribando a la cafetería, escaneó con la mirada el lugar y ubicó a Hawkeye, comiendo calmamente y en soledad en uno de los extremos de las mesas alargadas. La silla delante suyo, al otro lado de la misma, libre. Sonriendo arrogantemente, llenó su bandeja de la primera comida a la que tuvo acceso y se dirigió en la dirección en que ella se encontraba. Colocando una mano calmamente sobre el respaldar de la silla —¿Está este asiento ocupado?

Riza cerró los ojos con calma —No, adelante —tomando su cuchara e introduciéndola en el estofado que había pedido para luego llevarla a su boca una vez más. Todo el proceso, sin decir nada, o alzar la mirada.

Roy continuaba observándola desde el otro lado de la mesa —¿La ley de hielo? Parece algo infantil, teniente, ¿no crees? Especialmente para ti.

Volvió a hundir la cuchara en el estofado —¿Eso cree, coronel? Pareció apropiada, considerando que debo lidiar con alguien igualmente infantil —y la llevó a su boca.

Mustang torció el gesto —¿Eso cree, teniente? ¿Que mis acciones fueron motivadas por mera infantilidad?

—Preferiría no verbalizar qué creo, coronel —aseguró, firme y seca.

—¿Entonces no me hablará más, teniente? ¿O dirigirá su mirada en mi dirección? —presionó. Lo admitía, había sido un terrible razonamiento y más aún una mala idea el llevar a cabo el absurdo plan que había ideado para retenerla, la noche anterior. Y aún así, ella había aceptado resignada que él necesitaba ayuda y había decidido renunciar a su cita por asistirlo con su papeleo. Desinteresadamente. Quizá, lo que había sido mala idea, era revelar que todo lo había hecho deliberadamente.

—Sólo lo estrictamente necesario, coronel —aseguró, inalterable—. ¿Algo más?

—Si, ¿por qué no almorzamos mañana? —aguardó, resignándose de todas maneras a una respuesta negativa. Aún así, había debido intentarlo.

—¿Se refiere a como estamos haciendo hoy, coronel? —inquirió, sin mostrar la menor turbación.

—De hecho, estaba pensando más bien fuera del cuartel, teniente —aguardó. No tenía muchas esperanzas, pero había debido esclarecerse de todas maneras—. Hay un restauran de comida Xingnense que el teniente segundo Breda asegura es muy bueno.

Riza dio un sorbo a su humeante té —Aunque no dudo del gusto culinario del teniente segundo, coronel. Me temo que me veo obligada a declinar. Sin mencionar que es inapropiado.

Roy bufó —Es solo un almuerzo, teniente.

Por primera vez en el día, alzó sus ojos caobas –severos- a él —Me temo que no tengo demasiados deseos de comer con usted, coronel. Y espero que sea capaz de entender mi punto de vista. Además, como dije, no creo que sea apropiado.

—¿Eso es un no, entonces? —no se sorprendía. No obstante, el no hacerlo no evitaba que se sintiera ligeramente decepcionado al respecto.

—Lamento confirmarle que lo es, coronel.

Roy separó los labios, listo para decir algo, cuando la voz próxima de alguien familiar lo detuvo de hacerlo —¡Yuju, Riza! —volteándose, no se sorprendió de ver a la teniente segunda Catalina dirigirse hacia ellos. Tomando su bandeja, se puso de pie y observó a Riza por un segundo—. Nos vemos en la oficina, teniente.

Ella alzó sus ojos a él —Así es, coronel. Que tenga buen provecho.

—Igualmente —y, sin decir más, dio media vuelta y se marchó en la dirección opuesta por la que se aproximaba Rebecca. Ésta, al ver esto, enarcó una ceja y luego observó a Riza.

—¿Y ahora que se atoró en el trasero del coronel?

Riza suspiró. No sabía qué era peor, si lidiar con su superior o tener que oír a Rebecca expresarse de esa forma. En ocasiones, ocasiones como estas, realmente se cuestionaba sus motivos para haberse relacionado con una persona como la morena en primer lugar —Imagino que el coronel tendría algo que hacer. ¿Qué haces aquí, Rebecca? —claramente, su amiga tenía segundas intenciones. De lo contrario no se habría aproximado a ella de esa forma.

Bruscamente, arrojó la bandeja sobre la mesa y tomó asiento en la silla que Mustang había dejado vacía segundos atrás. Expresión sonriente e inquisitiva —¿Y? ¿Dime como te fue en tu cita anoche?

Riza cerró los ojos calmamente y dio un sorbo a su té —No fui.

—¡¿Eeehhh? ¡¿Por qué demonios no fuiste? —exclamó, golpeando la palma sobre la mesa para enfatizar su punto—. ¿Acaso lo plantaste? Eso parece cruel, Riza... incluso para ti.

La rubia enarcó una ceja, depositando la taza contra la mesa pero lejos del rango de alcance de Rebecca —Apreciaría que no insinúes que haría algo tan descortés, Rebecca.

—¿Entonces cancelaste? Ahh... ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? —bufó, indignada. Ella misma había "sugerido" a Isaac que aprovechara su breve estadía en el Este e invitara a Riza a cenar, siendo perfectamente conciente del interés de éste por Hawkeye. Y luego había convencido a su amiga de aceptar el cortés ofrecimiento de su antiguo compañero de academia y actual teniente primero y tras mucho esfuerzo lo había logrado. Y ahora... ahora Riza le salía con que había cancelado. ¿Para qué demonios desperdiciaba su valioso tiempo intentando conseguirle un hombre a Riza cuando aún ni siquiera había conseguido uno para ella?

—El coronel necesitaba que lo asistiera con unos documentos —replicó, fácticamente.

Rebecca la miró con incredulidad —¿Cancelaste una cita porque tu idiota superior no puede lidiar por sí mismo con su trabajo burocrático? ¿Y ese hombre es el que quiere liderar el país?

Riza observó a ambos lados y le dedicó una mirada de reprobación a la morena. Una cosa era que comentaran en privado cosas delicadas como aquellas, como la ambición de su superior, y otra muy distinta era que lo hiciera en el comedor atestado de militares. Más aún cuando había decidido confiarle aquello porque había creído que sería capaz de mantener el secreto para sí misma. ¿Por qué? En ese preciso no tenía la menor idea —Agradecería que te reservaras esos comentarios para ti misma, Rebecca —la amonestó—. Deberías ser más cuidadosa.

—Si. Si, lo siento —se apresuró a decir, restándole importancia—. ¿Entonces no fuiste...?

—No, no lo hice—replicó, calmamente.

Entrecerrando los ojos, se inclinó sobre la mesa, clavando sus ojos en los de Riza y bajando la voz —¿Solo por eso? ¿No estás dejando información por fuera, teniente Hawkeye? ¿Cómo clandestino sexo de oficina con el coronel?

Si hubiera estado bebiendo algo, posiblemente se habría ahogado. Afortunadamente, no tenía nada que pudiera cortarle las vías respiratorias en ese momento y ella no era delicada o inocente como para ruborizarse por un comentario así. A veces, sólo a veces, debía recordarse a sí misma cuan indiscreta podía ser Rebecca. Más aún, cuán vívida podía ser su imaginación. Dedicándole una clara mirada de reprobación, expresión severa, replicó —Apreciaría también que reservaras tus ridículas fantasías para ti misma, teniente Catalina —sus ojos igual de cortantes cuando devolvieron la mirada. No era la primera vez que insinuaba algo así, pero aquello estaba completamente en un nuevo nivel de ridiculez. Incluso para Rebecca.

La morena volvió a sentarse correctamente en la silla, cruzando sus brazos bajo sus pechos —¿De verdad? ¡Qué decepcionante! ¿Nada de nada? ¿Ni siquiera hicieron piecitos bajo el escritorio?

Riza enarcó una ceja. La idea era vasto ridícula y ciertamente no podía imaginarse a sí misma, especialmente a sí misma (dado que imaginaba que él tendría experiencia con tantas citas y cenas que solía tener), y su superior entablar ese tipo de actividad de flirteo. Menos aún en la oficina —Lamento decepcionarte, Rebecca. Mi escritorio se encuentra a un metro y medio de distancia de el del coronel, y permanecí allí todo la noche.

—¿O sea que nada de diversión y todo trabajo? ¡Cielos! Necesitas relajarte Riza. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste con un hombre, besaste a alguien, tuviste-

—Abstente de continuar —le advirtió, estricta—. Y preferiría no discutir mi vida personal aquí, Rebecca —por supuesto, no era que llevara en abstinencia o sin salir con un hombre toda su vida. De hecho, y como toda persona normal y sana, disfrutaba hacerlo en ocasiones esporádicas. Sin embargo, todo plano de su vida personal era siempre relegado en segundo plano a su vida en la milicia. Y a su deber de vigilar la espalda de su superior. Era inevitable, suponía, él había afirmado que estaría en la milicia de por vida y ella lo estaría también, siempre que él permaneciera allí. Y simplemente no podía darse el lujo de partir su vida de esa forma con otra persona. No cuando no podría garantizar nada, ni su dedicación plena en una relación así como no podría garantizar continuar viva el día de mañana. Por ende, optaba por no involucrarse realmente con nadie. No más allá de un breve período de tiempo y pasado ese tiempo daba un paso al costado para evitar que la otra persona se involucrara demasiado también. No era conveniente.

Además, estaba la cuestión de su espalda. Seguro, no había riesgo de que alguien pudiera jamás usar la investigación de su padre y descifrarla. Ellos se habían asegurado de que nadie pudiera volver a leerla, cuando ella le había pedido que quemara su espalda y él había accedido a regañadientes. Aún así, prefería tener que evitar la ronda de preguntas que generalmente venían con el descubrimiento de las marcas de su espalda. Y la serie de explicaciones que no tenía intenciones de dar a nadie tampoco. Menos aún a un hombre que conocía por mucho menos tiempo del que tenía el tatuaje allí. Por esa razón, tomaba absoluta caución a la hora de mostrar su cuerpo, y sólo lo hacía cuando estaba segura de su decisión. Y aún entonces, prefería la luz apagada, y no removerse las prendas de arriba o permanecer acostada sobre su espalda, pero la preocupación siempre permanecía. Siempre allí. Siempre constante. En definitiva, había concluido que el esfuerzo no valía la pena, no del todo. Las citas eran, en su caso, una pérdida de tiempo. Ella _no_ estaba buscando nada.

—Además, soy perfectamente capaz de relajarme —aseguró.

Rebecca torció el gesto —Pasear a Black Hayate tras un día de trabajo y beber un té en tu vacío apartamento difícilmente cuenta como relajarse, teniente Hawkeye.

Hawkeye cerró los ojos con calma, dando un último sorbo a su humeante bebida y poniéndose de pie, bandeja en manos —En eso disentimos, teniente Catalina.

—No lo dudo —replicó Rebecca, también tomando su bandeja y siguiéndola. Tras observar a Riza dejar la suya junto al resto, hizo lo mismo— Ahora tengo que volver a trabajar. Te iré a visitar luego.

Riza exhaló —Por supuesto —con cierto sarcasmo en la voz que pasó desapercibo a la morena. Cuando arribó a la oficina, por otro lado, no se sorprendió de ver que era la primera en regresar, exceptuando a su superior que ya se encontraba allí. Lo cual, y si debía admitir, _no_ era del todo usual pero considerando las circunstancias no le sorprendía. No realmente. Ignorándolo, y la mirada de él sobre ella, caminó hasta su escritorio y tomó asiento.

—Por favor revise esos, teniente. Acabo de redactarlos pero preferiría su confiable opinión.

Asintió, tomando los papeles en mano y examinándolos. No obstante, sus ojos se clavaron en la punta superior izquierda de los documentos, donde permanecían todos asegurados con un broche, notando que junto al resto de hojas había un pequeño papel de notas color celeste con algo brevemente garabateado. Enarcó una ceja, soltándolo del broche —¿Qué es esto, coronel?

—¿Qué parece, teniente? Un papel, se usa para dejar notas.

Riza negó para sí pacientemente —Eso puedo ver, coronel. Lo que quiero saber es qué significa esto —leyó la nota una vez más: _Lo __lamento __y __gracias._

Roy se encogió de hombros —Pensé que quedaba bastante claro, teniente. Lo primero es mi humilde disculpa por retenerla después de horas y forzarla a perder su cita. Y lo segundo es mi más sentido agradecimiento por su tiempo y esfuerzo.

Una tenue y casi invisible sonrisa apareció en los labios de ella, para complacencia de él —Una redacción de diez páginas habría sido posiblemente lo más apropiado, coronel, considerando las circunstancias. Pero aprecio el gesto.

Él sonrió arrogantemente —¿Entonces estamos bien, teniente?

—No arriesgaría a decir tanto, coronel—aseguró, aunque no había expresión severa en su rostro, sino las mismas facciones suaves que habían dejado atrás la sonrisa.

Roy cerró los ojos sin dejar de sonreír y asintió —Por supuesto, teniente —tomando su pluma y retomando su trabajo. Minutos después, regresaron Havoc y Breda. El primero, con sumo cuidado, caminó hasta su escritorio y se dejó caer, dejando calmamente el par de muletas junto al borde de su escritorio. Segundos después, ingresó el sargento Fuery anunciando que su retraso se debía a que le habían solicitad que revisara la razón por la que una de las líneas telefónicas de la milicia no estaba funcionando correctamente. Tras haber solucionado el problema, había regresado rápidamente. Y todos habían retomado su trabajo con prontitud.

Sin embargo, al cabo de aproximadamente media hora, la puerta se volvió a abrir, revelando la presencia del mayor general Hakuro. Roy, enarcando una ceja, observó al hombre ingresar a la oficina con el mentón en alto y las manos tras la espalda. Expresión severa. Por alguna u otra razón, no parecía del todo complacido y ciertamente desearía no estar allí —Coronel Mustang.

El moreno se puso de pie, llevándose la mano a la frente —Mayor general, ¿qué lo trae por aquí?

—Los altos cargos me enviaron —Roy lo observó perplejo. Y todos los demás presentes en la oficina se mostraron atentos a las palabras del hombre. Que Hakuro estuviera allí sólo podía significar una cosa, que la deliberación sobre el proyecto Ishbalita había terminado. Sin embargo, le habían dicho que tomaría un par de días y sólo había tomado uno. Las posibilidades no parecían particularmente buenas—. Preferiría discutir esto en privado —dijo, observando de reojo al resto de los subordinados del joven coronel, los cuales estaban atentos escuchando.

Asintió —Por supuesto, mayor general Hakuro. Por aquí —indicó con la mano y tras aguardar a que el hombre ingresara a su oficina privada, cerró la puerta tras de ambos. Una vez lo hizo caminó hasta su escritorio y tomó asiento, esperando a que el hombre prosiguiera.

Hakuro frunció el entrecejo —No sé que hilos habrás movido, Mustang —soltó finalmente, en tono disimuladamente hostil—. O qué contactos tendrás.

Roy le dedicó otra expresión perpleja —No sé de que habla, mayor general —una que claramente causó aún mayor fastidio al hombre. No había sido deliberado, pero estaba complacido con el resultado. Se abstuvo de sonreír arrogantemente.

—Tu proyecto fue aprobado. Como dije, no sé que contactos habrás movido...

Lo interrumpió, cerrando los ojos con calma y sonriendo —No, creo que sólo se trata de mi gran capacidad —el hombre torció el gesto aún más—. Pero aprecio que se haya tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí para informármelo, mayor general.

Hakuro gruñó algo ininteligible por lo bajo y dio media vuelta, caminando a paso apresurado hasta la salida —Estaré vigilándote, Mustang —y, sin decir más, abrió la puerta y la cerró de un portazo. Roy parpadeó y la sonrisa arrogante finalmente alcanzó sus labios. _Supongo __que __estos __son __los __enemigos __de __los __que __hablabas __Hughes..._

Recorriendo el mismo camino que el mayor general acababa de recorrer, abandonó su oficina privada para marcharse de regreso a dónde se encontraban el resto de sus subordinados. No obstante, la presencia de alguien extra en la oficina lo detuvo en seco. Todos, incluidos la recién llegada, estaban observándolo a él.

Rebecca fue la primera en hablar, sonrisa en los labios —Veo que tus habilidades para fastidiar también se extienden a tus superiores, Mustang. Ya veo por qué el viejo de Grumman te tomó bajo su ala.

El moreno torció el gesto y se dirigió a Riza, aguardando explicaciones. La rubia cerró los ojos con calma y sonrió ligeramente —Me temo que no tengo control sobre la lengua de la teniente Catalina, coronel. Y lamento decirle que no está tan alejada de la realidad.

Havoc sonrió de lado —Rebecca tiene razón, jefe. ¿Qué hiciste ahora para que Hakuro huyera como alma llevada por el diablo y echando humo por todos los orificios de su rostro?

Roy se cruzó de brazos —Aparentemente al mayor general Hakuro no le complace que el proyecto Ishbalita fuera aprobado tan repentinamente. Me acusó de tener contactos entre los altos cargos —sonriendo arrogantemente. Breda sonrió.

Fuery se acomodó los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz —¿Entonces lo aprobaron coronel?

Se encogió de hombros, descruzando los brazos y caminando hasta su propio escritorio —Eso parece. ¿No es una buena noticia, teniente?

Riza asintió secamente —Lo es, coronel. ¿Y ahora que hará?

Roy apoyó ambos codos sobre el escritorio y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos, descansando el mentón sobre el dorso de éstas —Supongo que el siguiente paso es Central, teniente. ¿Están conmigo?

Todos asintieron, Breda, Fuery, Havoc y Hawkeye —Si, señor —Rebecca, que aún permanecía de pie frente al escritorio de su amiga, en cambio, entrecerró los ojos y lo observó con curiosidad.

—Artero como una comadreja, ¿no es así, Mustang?

Roy devolvió una sonrisa arrogante y forzada —Veo que todavía está aquí, teniente Catalina. ¿No tiene trabajo que hacer?

La morena se cruzó de brazos —Lo siento, coronel. Mi superior realiza su trabajo apropiadamente y por ende no se acumula.

Riza exhaló ligeramente irritada —Apreciaría por favor, coronel, Rebecca, que se comportaran civilizadamente. Esto es un ambiente de trabajo, después de todo.

—No sé de qué me acusa, teniente. Estoy siendo completamente civilizado —replicó, calmo. Sin apartar sus ojos negros de la joven teniente segunda. Rebecca devolviéndole igualmente la mirada, sin parpadear.

—Lo mismo que dijo el coronel, Riza —replicó.

Por segunda vez, Riza suspiró pacientemente —Eso puedo ver —sarcasmo obvio en sus palabras. El coronel y la teniente segunda eran en ciertos aspectos demasiado... similares. No sólo lo eran con ella, siendo las únicas dos personas capaces de presionar sus botones e irritarla, sino que también solían ser ambos considerablemente obstinados a la hora de retroceder. Aún así, su conducta en la oficina era inaceptable. Similitudes o no—. Coronel, estoy segura de que tiene trabajo que hacer. Lo mismo para ti, Rebecca.

Havoc y Breda, que habían estado manteniendo una conversación paralela hasta el momento, decidieron involucrarse en la situación general, aunque decidiendo pasar por alto la silenciosa discusión a modo de guerra fría no declarada entre su superior y la amiga de la teniente primera Hawkeye —Oy, jefe. ¿Qué tal un trago cuando salgamos de aquí?

Roy se acomodó la chaqueta calmamente, finalmente apartando la mirada de la teniente segunda para dirigirla a su subordinado. No era una mala idea realmente, sólo... no tenía la motivación para hacerlo —No. Yo creo que paso, Havoc.

El rubio frunció el entrecejo —¿Hawkeye?

La joven teniente primera negó lentamente con la cabeza, expresión neutral —Me temo que preferiría volver a mi casa temprano, teniente Havoc —Rebecca torció el gesto.

—¿A alimentar a Black Hayate?

Riza enarcó una ceja, expresión severa —¿Algún inconveniente, teniente Catalina?

La morena se cruzó de brazos —Cielos, realmente necesitas relajarte, teniente Hawkeye. Un trago no te matará, ¿sabes? —y luego añadió—. ¿Sólo uno? ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?

Espiró pacientemente, lista para negarse una vez más, cuando Breda habló —¿Coronel?

Roy sonrió arrogantemente —Supongo que uno no puede dañar, ¿qué dice teniente? ¿Un trago para celebrar la aprobación del proyecto?

Riza le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria —Coronel, si mal no recuerda mañana tenemos trabajo también.

Él enarcó una ceja —¿Y está insinuando que un trago afectará sus capacidades y profesionalismo, teniente? No la hacía alguien de escasa capacidad para retener su bebida.

—No lo soy, coronel. Sin embargo, estoy segura que resulta más que inapropiado beber entre semana. Y dudo seriamente que se limiten a un trago.

—No sin un ojo crítico vigilándonos, teniente —concedió, complacido. Había ganado.

—Bien, pero sólo uno, coronel —aseguró firme, estricta y volteándose con expresión severa a su amiga—. Lo mismo se aplica a ti, Rebecca —advirtió. Asegurándole a ambos que ese sería su tope establecido para sí misma y que no lo sobrepasaría sin importar las insistencias de ninguno de ellos. Ni siquiera la de uno de sus subordinados o su superior—. Ahora por favor regresen a trabajar.

Rebecca asintió, se excusó y se marchó, anunciando que regresaría al final del día. El resto de ellos retomó inmediatamente a trabajar, para ligera sorpresa –aunque no del todo- de Riza. Suponía que no debería sorprenderse realmente, el coronel y sus hombres podían ser holgazanes pero siempre trabajaban más que eficientemente con una motivación extra. Y al parecer un trago al final del día era ese extra que todos ellos necesitaban para motivarse y realizar su trabajo en tiempo y forma. Por ende, cuando llegó la hora, no se sorprendió de verlos a todos dispersarse para finalmente salir del uniforme y ponerse algo más cómodo. Ella, última en la oficina, decidió dejar todo prolijamente acomodado y organizado antes de salir y cerrar con llave, para luego marcharse también a los vestidores reservados para las oficiales femeninas. Allí ya se encontraba Rebecca, rebuscando en el interior de su casillero a medio vestir. Riza abrió el suyo.

—Hoy me conseguiré un hombre, ¡ya verás! —exclamó, pasándose una remera por la cabeza. Por supuesto, su amiga estaba abismalmente más entusiasmada con ella. Su idea de relajarse distaba demasiado de la que tenía la teniente segunda Rebecca Catalina. Aunque, por supuesto, la morena no escucharía razones ni objeciones, tal y como en la academia, cuando prácticamente la había arrastrado (en contra de su declarada voluntad de que no tenía el menor deseo de ir) a algún que otro bar en los escasos días que la milicia les otorgaba permiso para salir.

Suspiró y asintió —Si... esfuérzate.

Rebecca frunció el entrecejo —Mostrar un poco más de entusiasmo no te mataría, teniente Hawkeye —voz sarcástica.

Riza tomó una muda limpia de ropa que siempre guardaba allí y cerró su casillero, cerrando los ojos con calma —Déjame recordarte, teniente Catalina, que no tengo la menor motivación para hacer esto.

La morena cerró su casillero también, entrecerrando los ojos —¿Ni siquiera el coronel?

—Apreciaría que cesaras de hacer comentarios inapropiados —retrucó, severa. Dando media vuelta y marchándose a un cambiador recluido para reemplazar su uniforme por ropas de civil. En escasos minutos, emergió con una simple camisa blanca y una falda tubo negra hasta las rodillas. Botas igualmente negras de escaso taco y cabello recogido como lo había llevado todo el día.

Rebecca que ya llevaba vestida unos minutos y acababa de aplicarse labial dedicadamente, enarcó una ceja al verla, caminó hasta ella y le quitó el broche del cabello examinando su trabajo con una sonrisa —Mucho mejor. A los hombres les gustará más.

Riza exhaló pacientemente absteniéndose de decir que ciertamente eso era algo que la tenía sin cuidado. Aún así, su cuero cabelludo apreciaba la libertad dado que su cabello había estado firmemente tirante a lo largo de todo el día y desde la mañana temprano, y por ende decidió conservarlo de esa manera. Cuando Rebecca le ofreció el labial, no obstante, declinó calmamente. Su amiga tenía la costumbre de usarlo estando de civil. Ella, en cambio, prefería y siempre había preferido llevar el rostro al natural. Rebecca, por otro lado, llevaba el cabello ondeado recogido tirante y en una cola baja como habitualmente lo hacía, en contra de su propio consejo. Pero la morena era así, constantemente contradictoria. Una vez alistadas ambas, Riza tomó su bolso, Rebecca hizo lo mismo y ambas se dirigieron a la entrada del cuartel, donde se encontraban ya aguardando Havoc, Breda, Fuery y el coronel vestidos de civil.

Caminando un par de pasos, arribaron a dónde Roy había aparcado su auto, a la entrada del cuartel. Havoc examinó el vehículo, muletas en mano —Ah... Jefe, no es por ser aguafiestas o algo así pero no creo que entremos todos allí...

Roy enarcó una ceja a su subordinado —No digas idioteces, Havoc. Si tú y Alphonse Elric entraron, estoy seguro que amontonándose cabrán —caía de maduro para todos ellos, por supuesto, que la copiloto designada (como siempre) sería Hawkeye. Aún cuando fuera más práctico y lógico que Breda ocupara ese lugar (por su contextura física) y de esa forma poder entrar todos mejor en el asiento trasero.

—Coronel, creo que el teniente segundo Breda debería ir adelante —dijo finalmente Riza, con sensatez y seriedad. Por supuesto, todos asintieron secundándola. Hawkeye era el sentido común de su superior, especialmente en esos momento cuando a éste le fallaba.

De todas formas, el coronel negó con la cabeza y abrió la puerta para su subordinada —No diga tonterías, teniente. Havoc y el resto son perfectamente capaces de acomodarse en el asiento trasero. Incluso el mayor Armstrong no tuvo inconvenientes, y el mayor mide dos metros diez.

Resignada, Riza asintió e ingresó al auto. Y lo mismo hizo el resto en el asiento de atrás, acomodándose como la situación y el espacio físico se lo permitiera. Roy se subió al asiento de conductor y arrancó. Havoc, desde el asiento trasero, bufó, aprisionado entre Breda y Rebecca —Parecemos un auto de payasos en vez de militares. Y la cara de Breda hace que lo parezcamos aún más.

El teniente segundo torció el gesto —Cierra la boca.

Rebecca intentó moverse también, en vano —Más te vale retirar esa mano, teniente segundo Havoc, o te la volaré de un disparo.

El teniente rubio se contuvo de mascar su cigarrillo apagado —¡Pff! Como si quisiera...

Fuery suspiró —Ah... Creo que mis gafas se cayeron y no las veo... Coronel...

La expresión de Mustang se tornó una de fastidio, y su ceja derecha comenzó a moverse a modo de tic. Riza exhaló pacientemente —Por favor, mantenga la calma, coronel. Recuerde que está conduciendo.

—La próxima recuérdeme comprar un auto más grande, teniente, o deshacerme de unos cuantos subordinados —añadió la última parte, haciendo particular énfasis.

—Usted fue el que accedió a esto, coronel, si mal no recuerda —le señaló Hawkeye, seria.

—La próxima vez caminaremos, teniente—anunció su decisión, solemne. Roy Mustang no era pobre, y poseía algo más que su modesto apartamento de soltero cerca del cuartel general y todo lo que había adentro de éste. Y el auto negro que conducía era una de esas cosas. No obstante, era un auto de tamaño moderado. Uno que había servido en muchas operaciones, si, pero uno que ciertamente no estaba preparado para llevar a cuatro personas atrás. Y eso sin contar el hecho de que el teniente segundo Breda ocupaba el lugar de casi dos.

Riza asintió con calma —Parece una buena idea, señor, para tener en cuenta la próxima vez.

Roy la observó de reojo —¿Usted se encuentra cómoda, teniente?

—¿Por qué no lo haría, coronel? —replicó, fácticamente. Havoc, en el asiento trasero, bufó.

—Eso, jefe, ¿por qué no lo haría? Hawkeye tiene un asiento para sí sola.

Mustang dobló en la esquina, haciendo la estadía para aquellos que viajaban en el asiento trasero un poco más incómoda. Especialmente para el pobre sargento mayor Fuery, que en ese momento debió tolerar el peso de Breda, Havoc y la teniente segunda Catalina presionándolo contra la puerta —Cuando tengas el mayor rango de entre mis subordinados, Havoc, podrás viajar adelante.

El rubio bufó por segunda vez —No es una cuestión de rangos sino de piernas.

Riza, severa, soltó un suspiro de indignación —Apreciaría que no insinuara cosas que no son, teniente segundo Havoc—su voz tajante y ácida.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente y volvió a doblar, finalmente aparcando el auto junto a la acera en una calle no demasiado alejada del cuartel general. No realmente. Pero Havoc aún estaba en rehabilitación, y aún debía usar las muletas, por lo que arribar allí les habría tomado demasiado más tiempo del que de hecho les había tomado en auto. Por ende, y en definitiva, conducir hasta allí había sido una decisión fructífera de su parte. Aún cuando todos sus subordinados, exceptuando a su teniente primera, fallaran en ver su lógica. Descendiendo, le abrió la puerta a Hawkeye. Y luego caminó hasta abrirles la puerta al resto. El primero en descender, fue el pobre sargento Fuery, quien carecía de sus lentes y parecía incapaz de ver correctamente. Sin mencionar que parecía haber recibido la peor parte, cada vez que Roy había doblado.

La teniente Catalina, en cambio, parecía algo mejor. Sin embargo, continuaba mascullando algo por lo bajo que sonaba terriblemente similar a "menos mal que decidí no usar falda" mientras intentaba deshacerse de las arrugas de su negro pantalón. Eso, cuando no dedicaba una mirada de fastidio al teniente segundo Havoc, que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas salir del auto junto con sus muletas. Breda, sin demasiadas más quejas, abandonó último el vehículo, acomodándose también el pantalón al salir.

—Coronel, realmente creo que necesito mis gafas —dijo Fuery tras unos instantes. Hawkeye, que había bajado primero, inspeccionó el vehículo con rapidez y ojo crítico y encontró el objeto bajo el asiento de acompañante. Retrayéndolo con cuidado, se los otorgó al joven sargento mayor, el cual los limpió con su camisa y se los colocó cuidadosamente—. Muchas gracias, teniente primera.

Roy, sacando su reloj de plata y examinándolo, suspiró —Ahora sí necesito realmente un trago —dirigiéndose finalmente al interior del establecimiento, seguido del resto de su equipo. Si, definitivamente le vendría bien un buen Whisky y eso estaba dispuesto a tomar, aún cuando no estuviera acompañado de Hughes, como había sido su costumbre. Suspiró. Suponía que algunas cosas no habían resultado bien, incluso después de que recuperara su vista. Incluso después del día prometido. Y ese era un pensamiento particularmente deprimente. Pero uno con el que tendría que vivir el resto de su vida, durara lo que esta durara.

Al menos, pensó, Hawkeye seguía viva. Al menos no había perdido a su más leal subordinada. Aquella que lo había apoyado desde el inicio. Al menos no había perdido a la persona que continuaba manteniéndolo en pie. La persona que continuaba empujándolo hacia arriba y hacia adelante.

La observó de reojo. _No __abandones __mi __lado._


	11. Arrepentimiento

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenecen.**

11/26 (Epílogo incluido)

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como siempre, he aquí el capítulo de hoy. Y perdonen la ligera demora horaria. Usualmente subo media hora antespero debido a la ya mencionada tormenta que me dejó sin internet, estuve algo complicada para hacerlo. Por esa misma razón, puede que no pueda responder (por los siguientes dos o tres capítulos y debido a las festividades) particularmente a todos los reviews como venía haciendo y me gustaría. Especialmente porque mañana es noche buena y pasado navidad. Aún así, subiré los capítulos como prometí, con los agradecimientos correspondientes como vengo haciendo, y por eso no tienen que preocuparse.

Por hoy, y como siempre, me gustaría decirles **gracias** a todos los lectores de mi historia, por haberle dado una oportunidad y por seguirla capítulo a capítulo. Por lo demás, muchas, **muchísimas gracias** a quienes me fueron dejando reviews con su amable opinión. De verdad. Leer de ustedes y lo que piensan me alegra el día. Más aún, me da ganas de seguir escribiendo y mejorando. Y como estamos en navidad y parece apropiado agradecer; quería decirles eso. ¡Gracias por todo! Ojalá ustedes estén disfrutando la historia. Y, si es así o no o creen que podría o debería mejorar algo, siempre es agradable saberlo, por lo que no duden en hacerme llegar lo que piensan. En fin, muchísimas gracias. A: **Rukia Kurosaki-Chan **(si, y lo perdonó rápido también. Riza es blandita en el fondo ;) más aún con él), **Sangito **(jajaja, si, se rindió un poco rápido, pero se tomó la molestia de hacerlo sufrir bien cuando lo hizo. Además, no creo que pueda permanecer enojada por mucho tiempo, a pesar de lo que quiere hacer creer. No te robo más tiempo de tu trabajo =P), **Inma**, **HoneyHawkeye **(jajaja, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado),**Andyhaikufma **(me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Imaginé que algo breve, conciso y que fuera al grano sería apropiado para Riza y me imaginé a Roy siendo del tipo de hacer tonterías con los suministro de oficina =P), **laura-eli89 **(¡¿qué, Papá Noel no existe? Broma =P Si, ayer mismo yo también estaba con las cosas de último momento de navidad y es complicado u.u En cuanto a lo del auto, creo que todos alguna vez hemos estado en ese lugar. Nosotros una vez fuimos once en un auto, aunque éramos más pequeñas y por ende entrábamos más =D), **fandita-eromena **(si, yo también creo que Roy disfruta molestando a Riza, en cuanto al bar, espero que disfrutes este capítulo =D), **mariana garcia **(jaja, si, pero ya llegará. En cuanto Rebecca, no, no es discreta y seguirá siéndolo por varios capítulos más =P), **Lucia991**, **inowe**, **Akamaruwolf323**, **Arrimitiluki**, **Darkrukia4 **y **pilar **(eres de lo más amable. ¡Muchas gracias!. Un fuerte abrazo para ti también y que tus navidades sean igualmente felices y que tengas un próspero año nuevo =D).

¡Gracias a todos! Y, por si no leen el siguiente capítulo antes de nochebuena, ¡felices fiestas! ¡Feliz navidad a ustedes y ojalá lo pasen con muchos seres queridos y amigos! Que reciban muchos regalos, coman mucho pan dulce o budin o lo que comen en cada uno de sus países, beban con moderación =) y pásenlo bonito. Que éstas fiestas les traiga felicidad (y si, soy una cursi de las navidades u.u, es lo que hay. Amo la navidad). Feliz navidad. Espero este capítulo les guste también. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas que dejamos atrás<strong>

* * *

><p>XI<p>

"Arrepentimiento"

* * *

><p>En el preciso momento en que Riza Hawkeye puso un pie en el lugar, recordó exactamente por qué no encontraba particularmente gratos ese tipo de establecimientos. No era por la dudosa higiene del ambiente, o la acumulación de demasiadas personas en un mismo y reducido espacio, aunque eran algunas de las razones, sino el hecho de que prefería los espacios controlados. Espacios donde pudiera escanear plenamente el perímetro y cerciorarse de que no hubiera nada fuera de lugar que no debiera de estar allí en primer lugar. La luz tenue, el ruido, la cantidad de personas en aumento y reunidas en torno a diferentes puntos del lugar le hacía dificultoso todo aquello. Más aún, no había nada de controlado en un grupo de hombres alcoholizados y sin el menor sentido común y de la orientación actuando como imprudentes. Especialmente cuando la mayoría de esos hombres eran oficiales. Y el bar al que habían arribado era uno de los más frecuentados por miembros de la milicia. Suspiró.<p>

Aquello era algo que no podía evitar. Estaba entrenada, disciplinada, para estar en constante alerta y proceder de esa forma. Más aún, de no hacerlo, de ser negligente, algo podría ocurrirle a las personas bajo su comando. Y, en su caso, también a la persona que había jurado proteger hasta que alcanzara su objetivo y algo así era inaceptable. Considerando que la última vez que no había sido capaz de hacerlo su superior había perdido la vista y de eso sólo habían pasado un mero par de semanas. Por ende, no podía culpársela porque estuviese ligeramente tensa. Aún así, Hawkeye era perfectamente conciente de que no había necesidad de aquello. Un bar como en el que se encontraban difícilmente resultaba un terreno hostil y por ende era innecesaria su preocupación, salvo por la dignidad e imagen de su superior tras una serie de tragos. No que el resto de las personas allí pudieran juzgar demasiado, a duras penas si podían mantenerse en pie.

Una mano se posó firme y calmamente en su hombro, mientras la persona permanecía un pie detrás. El cálido aliento y la voz familiar de Roy chocando suavemente en los pliegues de su oreja. Se tensó —Tranquila, Hawkeye. Ya no estamos en el cuartel —algo que no pasó desapercibido para él. Sonriendo de lado, negó con la cabeza y dio un ligero apretón al músculo de su hombro antes de retraer sus dedos con calma. Retrocediendo igualmente un paso para concederle la distancia que sabía ella prefería. Podía leerlo en su mirada cuando la pasó de largo, la clara advertencia de que se comportara como era apropiado de una persona de su rango y posición. Y algo más. Algo más oscuro en los ojos caoba de Hawkeye que reverberaba bajo la severa y colecta superficie, algo que decididamente quería explorar. Pero indudablemente no era bueno ir por ese camino. Al menos tenía la certeza de que su teniente primera no concedería aprobación alguna al respecto. Espiró, cada vez necesitaba más un trago.

Y es que simplemente no había podido evitarlo. Generalmente era más controlado y cuidadoso en la forma de hacer contacto físico con ella, generalmente sólo se atrevía cuando estaban solos y ella podía consentir o rechazar su aproximación directamente. En esta situación, sin embargo, le había denegado esa posibilidad. Más aún, la había tomado con la guardia baja cuando ella había estado examinando el perímetro cuidadosa y diligentemente para asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún peligro o inconveniente para él, como era su costumbre, aunque absolutamente innecesaria y eso había querido trasmitir con su casual gesto. Por supuesto, debería haber recordado que no existía tal cosa entre ellos. Pero al momento había parecido una buena idea, y había actuado sin pensar. Al menos era una fortuna que ninguno de sus subordinados se hubiera percatado del breve intercambio. O Hawkeye lo estaría ignorando ya, nuevamente.

Al menos, pensó con satisfacción, había sido capaz de retener sus dedos allí un segundo más de lo necesario y pasar sus yemas por las sueltas hebras de cabello dorado que ocasionalmente permanecían aseguradas y tirantes tras su cabeza. Y así no fuera demasiado, era lo más cercano a tocarla que estaba y posiblemente siempre estaría de hacerlo, exceptuando situaciones extremas como lo había sido el casi perderla en aquel sucio sótano bajo el laboratorio número tres. Sus manos se cerraron en puño. Si al menos hubiera sido capaz de protegerla como había dicho que haría, si no hubiera bajado la guardia y no se hubiera permitido ser capturado, si no hubiera dejado entrever tan abiertamente que ella era su punto débil, entonces nada de aquello habría sucedido. Y su teniente primera no llevaría ahora en su cuello una gasa cubriendo una herida que sin lugar a dudas dejaría marca. _Otra marca_. Pensó amargamente. _Eso es todo lo que puedo darle. _Marcas y cicatrices.

Riza, que iba un paso más atrás, observó la ligera variación en los hombros del coronel y suspiró. Podía imaginar lo que estaba pensando en aquel preciso momento, recuerdos no tan placenteros y no tan recuerdos tampoco; fragmentos de Ishbal y lo sucedido recientemente con los homúnculos y todo lo que había resultado mal en tan escasa cantidad de tiempo. Y aún así, aún cuando todo había resultado relativamente bien al final, no podía dejar de pensar qué hubiera sido si las cosas no se hubieran arreglado. Ella misma lo pensaba, todas las noches despierta en su cama hora tras y hora de voltearse de un lado al otro, qué hubiera sucedido si el Doctor Marcoh no hubiera aparecido y ofrecido la piedra a su superior. ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Scar y Edward-kun no lo hubieran persuadido de su deseo de venganza?. ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si el coronel hubiera perdido su camino en ese momento durante el día prometido? ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si hubiera tenido necesidad de jalar el gatillo contra la persona que consideraba más importante, contra la persona que había jurado proteger? La línea de pensamiento era demasiado oscura para proseguir en esa dirección. Y Riza se contentaba con saber que él se encontraba perfectamente ahora, con su vista restaurada.

No obstante, se detuvo en seco y se tensó cuando un susurro libidinoso alcanzó su oído y una mano apretó firmemente su porción más baja de la espalda, tan baja y fuera del alcance de lo que era apropiado en público que ya no era espalda realmente. Y, en una fracción de segundos, tomó la mano, se volteó y torció el brazo adherido a la misma tras la espalda del dueño. Doblándolo hacia delante y presionando bruscamente el rostro de su atacante contra la mesa vacía que acababa de pasar. Su semiautomática inmediatamente contra la cabeza —¡Ah! ¡Qué demonios...! —gimió. Riza tensó los labios en una línea. Quizá la reacción había sido ligeramente desmedida, pero su cuerpo había reaccionado de acuerdo al entrenamiento que tenía y manejado la situación como si estuviera en una situación real de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y su vida corriera real riesgo. Algo en que, por otro lado, nunca se había destacado realmente. Aún así, y por desmedida que pudiera haber sido la reacción, no se retractaría del hecho que había actuado apropiadamente y considerando la situación—. ¡Me quebrarás el brazo!

Hawkeye exhaló pacientemente, soltando al hombre y retrayendo el arma, para volver a guardarla en el interior de su bolso. Su expresión severa. En silencio, y sin realmente decir nada, observó al hombre apresurarse en una patética disculpa, sudando frío y marcharse de regreso a su mesa donde otro grupo de oficiales lo aguardaban riéndose estridentemente. Roy alzó ambas cejas —¿Armada, teniente? —una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

Riza se volteó y comenzó a caminar con el resto. Todos la observaban —Sabe que si, coronel. Y me temo que situaciones como éstas continúan probándome estar en lo correcto —la situación con Barry The Chopper era otra de esas—. Además, no veo como podría vigilar su espalda estando desarmada.

—Aquí no tiene que vigilar mi espalda, teniente —señaló, caminando ahora a la par de ella.

—Aparentemente no, coronel. La que peligra aquí es mi retaguardia —replicó, seca. A lo que Havoc sonrió ante el doble sentido de las palabras de la teniente primera y Breda no pudo evitar hacerlo tampoco.

—No creo que vuelva a acercarse a otra mujer en un tiempo —comentó finalmente el rubio con la sonrisa aún plasmada en sus facciones.

Breda asintió —Sé que yo no lo haría.

Riza cerró los ojos con calma y continuó el camino junto a su superior. Rebecca, adelante, bufó indignada —¡Cielos! ¡¿Qué demonios les pasa a todos los hombres? Los que no son inútiles son unos cobardes o simplemente unos cerdos.

Havoc enarcó una ceja deteniéndose, con las muletas bajo los brazos, frente a una mesa vacía y tomando asiento. El resto hizo lo mismo alrededor de la no realmente espaciosa mesa redonda de madera oscura —¿Hablas por experiencia?

Rebecca le dedicó una mirada desafiante —No debo tener más que tú, teniente Havoc. ¿Cuántas novias perdiste ya?

Breda sonrió, tomando asiento junto a Havoc, que se encontraba enfrentado a la teniente segunda Catalina —Tres sólo en el último mes.

El rubio le dedicó una mirada de fastidio al que era su amigo y había sido su compañero de academia —¿Llevas la cuenta?

El pelirrojo asintió, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo —Por supuesto.

La morena se volvió al rubio, apoyando un codo sobre la mesa y el mentón sobre el dorso de la mano del mismo brazo —¿Quieres explicarme cómo haces?

Havoc se cruzó de brazos, torciendo el gesto y encendiendo finalmente el cigarrillo que llevaba en su boca y apagado todo el largo día de trabajo —De la misma forma que tú ahuyentas a todos los hombres.

—¡¿Eeehhh? —exclamó indignada—. ¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso, teniente Havoc? —haciendo particular énfasis en el rango.

—Exactamente eso, teniente Catalina.

—¡Ja! Apuesto a que me consigo un hombre antes de que tú consigas una novia estable y que puedas conservar —extendió la mano por encima de la mesa.

Havoc la tomó y la estrechó —Hecho.

Riza exhaló pacientemente y Breda golpeó su palma contra la mesa —Yo apuesto por Rebecca.

—¡¿Qué clase de camarada eres? —exclamó, irritado. Soltando la mano de la teniente Catalina y dedicando una mirada de fastidio al regordete teniente segundo.

—Uno que sabe que eres incapaz de conservar una novia. Además, el coronel no puede sabotearla a ella, en cambio a ti... Es lógica, estrategia y sentido común —aseguró, exponiendo sus motivos y su racionalización detrás de la apuesta. Podía lucir como un idiota, y muchos lo juzgaban de esa forma por su apariencia, pero no era ningún imbécil y sabía demasiado de aquello para apostar a la ligera. Por esa razón, siempre ganaba, incluso en shogi y ajedrez.

Havoc torció el gesto —Aún así sigo aguantando el alcohol mejor que tú —haciendo alusión a una ocasión particular durante la academia que seguramente el teniente segundo recordaría, y no necesariamente con afecto.

El pelirrojo torció el gesto —¿Quieres apostar?

—Hecho —exclamó Havoc, volviéndose a la morena, la cual le devolvió una mirada de desafío y aceptó. Los tres pares de ojos se clavaron en el joven sargento Fuery, que había permanecido en silencio y sentado entre Rebecca y Breda desde hacía ya unos minutos, observando el altercado y optando no intervenir.

Observó a los tres removiéndose incómodo —Ah... No bebo realmente...

Breda le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda, haciendo que sus gafas se deslizaran hasta la punta de su nariz y quedaran balanceándose allí precariamente —Nada de eso.

Fuery se acomodó los lentes una vez más y dedicó una mirada de ayuda a su superior. Roy sonrió arrogantemente y se cruzó de brazos —Le ordeno que beba como hombre, sargento. Y eso es una orden —Kain palideció.

Riza le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación —Coronel, por favor detenga esta tontería.

El moreno enarcó una ceja —¿Acaso tiene miedo, teniente?

Exhaló —No, coronel. Pero me temo que alguien tiene que conducir y preferiría ser yo a tener que verme involucrada en una competencia ridícula como lo es esta.

—¿Así que cuando dijo una copa realmente se refería a una copa, teniente? —se desabrochó los botones de las mangas de la camisa blanca y se las arremangó hasta los codos, en el preciso momento en que una mesera colocaba en la mesa las bebidas pedidas. Un Whisky para Roy Mustang, una copa de vino blanco seco para Hawkeye, una de vino tinto frutal para Rebecca y tres cervezas para Havoc, Breda y Fuery, que continuaba mirando la pequeña botella con rechazo. Y eso sin mencionar los cuatro vasitos de cristal chicos y llenos de algo que, tomó nota Riza, lucía y ciertamente olía a alcohol etílico.

Suspiró, aquello no terminaría bien —Así es, coronel. Alguien tiene que mantener la compostura y el sentido común de todos nosotros.

Roy tomó su vaso y tras hacerlo girar delante de sus ojos unos segundos y aspirar su aroma dio un largo trago a su Whisky y lo depositó nuevamente sobre la mesa. Los hielos chocando entre ellos —Supongo que tiene razón, teniente —Havoc, Breda y la teniente Catalina ya estaban bebiendo sus respectivas bebidas. Fuery, no obstante, se había limitado a dar un mero sorbito a su cerveza. Hawkeye negó para sí y dio un sorbo calmo a su copa. Aquella situación definitivamente no podía terminar en ninguna forma positiva y debería ser ella quien se hiciera cargo de todo, como siempre.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Havoc, Breda y Rebecca comenzaron una cuenta regresiva y aguardaban con los pequeños vasos en mano, habiéndole previamente entregado uno a Fuery que parecía sudar frío ante la perspectiva de beberse de un trago todo el contenido. Tras terminada la cuenta, todos se llevaron el borde a los labios y lo vaciaron, golpeando el objeto nuevamente contra la mesa. El juego, y los pequeños tragos, continuaron por otros veinte minutos. Havoc jadeó, golpeando el vaso sobre la mesa con fuerza y dedicó una mirada de desafío a la única otra mujer presente además de Riza —¿Primera vez?

Riza exhaló, aquello sin lugar a dudas no era bueno. Por supuesto, no se sorprendió de ver que Rebecca respondía con el menor de los pudores. La morena era, en ese sentido –y otros tantos más- abismalmente diferente a ella y no tenía reparo en decir las cosas que pensaba cómo las pensaba. De hecho, Rebecca Catalina no parecía tener un filtro a la hora de hablar. Y aún así, no podía culparla. Habían pasado demasiados años en la milicia, y desde que habían ingresado por primera vez a la academia a los dieciocho años. Y desde entonces, habían estado rodeadas de hombres por lo que cosas como la vergüenza y el pudor habían desaparecido tiempo atrás, especialmente en lo referente a temáticas que estaba segura ruborizarían a cualquier otra mujer.

Rebecca era un caso aparte incluso entre las mujeres de la milicia —Esa es fácil. 16 años. John Patton. Vecino —dio un sorbo, indicándole a Havoc que ahora le tocaba él.

Havoc apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero junto a su mano izquierda, abanicando la mano delante de su rostro para dispersar el humo —17 años. Abigail Husky. Hija de una amiga de mi madre.

Breda dio un sorbo a su bebida —18 años. Agnes Badger. Cocinera de la academia.

Havoc escupió todo sobre la mesa, aún sosteniendo su botella en manos —¡¿Eh? —Riza le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación.

—Apreciaría que la próxima vez trague primero, teniente Havoc —musitó, tomando un papel y limpiando con esmero el área de la mesa que la rodeaba, la misma hasta la que había alcanzado la cerveza del teniente segundo. Era una suerte que no le hubiera escupido el rostro, de hecho.

—¡Estás bromeando! —exclamó, mirando a Breda pero el regordete segundo se encogió de hombros—. No.

Havoc se volvió aún turbado hacia sus superiores —¿Hawkeye?

Riza dio un calmo sorbo a su vino, depositando la copa en la mesa con igual control. De reojo, pudo ver que su superior la observaba en silencio, ojos negros fijos en ella, expresión ligeramente sombría —Preferiría no hablar de mi experiencia personal, teniente segundo.

—¡¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? Oh, vamos, Hawkeye. No es como si fuéramos a conocerlo.

Afirmó Breda —Eso.

Aún así, negó con la cabeza. Era una persona privada, después de todo, y como tal prefería conservar su vida privada de esa manera y no mezclarla en absoluto con su vida en el cuartel general y en la milicia. No era propio de ella, y no comenzaría ahora, sin importar cuánto insistieran sus subordinados y cuán confiables los creyera. Aquella simplemente era información que no necesitaba compartir y que preferiría no hacerlo tampoco. No obstante, y aún en contra de sus deseos, Rebecca abrió la boca —17 años. Antes de entrar a la academia. No quiso decirme.

La rubia le dedicó una mirada severa y de reprobación —Apreciaría, teniente Catalina, que conservaras la información que te confié y te confío para ti misma.

La morena se percató de esto y se cubrió la boca —¡Ups! Lo siento, Riza... —dedicando a la rubia una mirada de disculpa.

Hawkeye exhaló y se relajó cuando la atención de todos pasó al siguiente en vez de permanecer demasiado en ella y en vez de insistir como había temido que sucediera. No habría revelado más información que la que Rebecca había revelado, de todas formas. Aún así, no pudo evitar observar de reojo a su superior, el cual permanecía calmo e inalterado por al pregunta de talante personal de sus subordinados —19 años y medio. No es asunto tuyo, Havoc —añadió con tono tajante, en el lugar en que correspondería el nombre. Ésta vez, el que escupió todo con incredulidad fue Breda, mientras que el resto se dedicó a observarlo indignados. Rebecca fue la primera en hablar.

—¿A quién pretendes engañar, Mustang?

Roy simplemente se encogió de hombros y dio un largo trago a su Whisky, observando de reojo el entrecejo fruncido de su teniente primera y la postura rígida de su cuerpo, así como la tensión en las líneas de sus hombros. Apoyó el vaso. Y Havoc, Breda y Rebecca se volvieron al sargento Fuery cuyos ojos ya lucían ligeramente vidriosos —A-Ah... 15 años... Anne Abbot... amiga de la infancia...

Los tres lo observaron descolocados, mientras que Riza permaneció neutral a la situación y Roy con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro. Havoc parecía aún más indignado que con su declaración —¡¿Qué demonios...? Ahora falta que me digas que te has conseguido una novia y... —silencio, Fuery observó su vaso— ¡¿Eeehhh? Esto es indignante... —bufó, apoyando el rostro contra la mesa—. Incluso Fuery... antes que yo...

El coronel continuó sonriendo satisfecho, vaso en mano —No todos los hombres tienen problemas para conseguir y retener a sus mujeres, Havoc.

—Cierra la boca, si no fuera por ti ya tendría una novia hace mucho. Además, como si tú pudieras hablar —replicó, molesto, gesticulando con su puño contra la mesa.

Roy enarcó una ceja —¿Y exactamente qué se supone que significa eso, Havoc? Recuerda que soy tu superior.

En un acto de frustración, Jean tomó su vaso y lo vació bruscamente. Sintiendo el ardor del licor correr por su garganta. Su superior era frustrante, insinuando que era él quien tenía una incapacidad para conservar una novia cuando era por exactamente el mismo hombre que había perdido una gran cantidad de mujeres. Siempre era lo mismo, una cita iba bien, la segunda también y cuando finalmente veían al coronel decidían dejarlo para intentar conseguir una cita con su superior. Breda llevaba la cuenta total, por supuesto, haciendo la situación del todo un poco más humillante. Así que bebería hasta cansarse.

Riza observó a Havoc con expresión neutral, aunque sintiendo cierta lástima por el joven teniente segundo —No creo que sea aconsejable beber de esa forma, teniente segundo Havoc —voz calma. Y luego se volvió a su superior, expresión severa ahora—. Coronel, apreciaría que deje de aguijonear al teniente Havoc, sabe que es sensible con la temática. Y su ética no ayuda.

Roy cerró los ojos con calma y dio un último sorbo a su vaso de Whisky, vaciándolo finalmente —No veo cómo, teniente. Si mal no recuerda, he permanecido toda la noche aquí, sentado a su lado, y portándome como todo un caballero.

Hawkeye negó con la cabeza, tomando el vaso vacío y quitándoselo del alcance —No creo que deba tomar más, coronel. Ese fue su cuarto.

Pero él sólo observó los dedos de ella presionados contra el cristal del vaso vacío y se encogió de hombros, sonriendo arrogantemente —Soy un hombre adulto, teniente. Estoy seguro de que puedo velar por mi propio bienestar —para luego escanear perezosamente el establecimiento y pedir con un gesto de la mano un nuevo vaso.

Riza exhaló larga y tendidamente, resignada. Observando también a Rebecca, Havoc y Breda hacer una competencia de tragos que claramente no terminaría de forma positiva para ninguno de ellos tampoco, así como para el sargento mayor Fuery que parecía haber sido arrastrado en contra de su voluntad nuevamente a participar. Y mientras miraba resignada esto, sintió el sonido de un chasquido de dedos a su lado. Cuando se volteó, no obstante, ya era tarde y todo lo que pudo observar fue que su superior llevaba puestos sus guantes de ignición (que se habría deslizado recién) y que una chispa se había encendido entre sus yemas y viajaba ahora atravesando el bar hacia el objetivo que Roy había fijado. El vaso de alcohol de un joven oficial –el mismo que, reconoció Riza, se había propasado con ella previamente- se encendió en flamas en el instante en que sus labios estuvieron a punto de tocar el líquido. Afortunadamente, reaccionó a tiempo y retiró la cara, gritando y mascullando maldiciones al aire, con tan solo un daño menor a sus cejas. La mirada del muchacho se cruzó con Roy en medio y comprendió al instante el mensaje. No lo volvería a siquiera intentar.

—Coronel —lo amonestó severa, aquello era ir demasiado lejos—. Por favor entrégueme los guantes.

Sin objetar ni chistar, Roy se los removió con clase y se los entregó a su teniente primera. Sonrisa arrogante en el rostro —Aquí tiene, teniente. No los necesitaré más por esta noche.

Riza torció el gesto —Espero que no, coronel. Eso fue innecesario, sin mencionar que podría haber resultado peligroso para muchas personas.

Aún a pesar de los reproches, no parecía en lo más mínimo arrepentido. De hecho, continuaba bebiendo su Whisky con igual calma —Eso, teniente, fue un trago flambé. Y me ofende, sabe perfectamente que soy capaz de controlar y dirigir las flamas cuando hago uso de mi mano izquierda.

Deslizó los guantes en el interior de su bolso —Aún así, coronel. No debería haberlo hecho.

—En eso discernimos, teniente —dio un sorbo largo—. Te tocó.

Riza enarcó una ceja —Mis disculpas, coronel. No sabía que era propiedad suya —mordacidad en su voz.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron tras el sarcasmo de las palabras de ella —Eres _mi _subordinada y como tal es mi deber velar por ti.

Aún así, Riza no dio el brazo a torcer. Sabía a qué se refería, y concedía que tenía un cierto grado de razón. No obstante, era ridículo de parte de un hombre de su posición, que aspiraba a la cima, cometer imprudencias como aquella solo porque un hombre se había propasado con ella. Sin mencionar que ella misma había sido más que perfectamente capaz de lidiar con la situación por su cuenta. Por lo que no había necesidad, no realmente, de que él pusiera en riesgo todo lo que había trabajado y su imagen en la milicia por algo de esa naturaleza —Ya había lidiado con la situación yo sola, coronel. No era necesario que interviniera en mi favor.

—Y aún así, preferí hacerlo, teniente —replicó—. Además, dudo mucho que vaya a presentar una queja de mi comportamiento a la milicia, considerando que tengo un cargo superior y en caso de hacerlo se verá forzado a dar explicaciones sobre su previo comportamiento inapropiado. Estoy más que seguro de que el ejército estará interesado en saber que se propasó con una oficial femenina. Más aún, con mi subordinada —_y la nieta del actual Fuhrer._ Pensó. Más se abstuvo de añadirlo a su razonamiento en voz alta. Hawkeye no estaba al tanto del parentesco, después de todo, y no le correspondía a él revelar algo que Grumman había decidido mantener en secreto. No era su lugar.

—A futuro, apreciaría que me consultara primero antes de incendiar las cejas de cualquier hombre que intente propasarse conmigo, coronel. Para hacer control de daños.

Roy tiró la cabeza hacia atrás. Empezaba a sentirse un poco mareado, debía admitir. Y la cabeza le parecía algo ligera. Con todo, se encontraba bastante bien —No garantizo que la próxima vez sean solo las cejas, teniente —curvó la boca en una tensa línea, abriendo los ojos y observándola de reojo—. ¿Me dispararás si lo hago?

Riza torció el gesto —Creo que bebió demasiado, coronel —retirándole el vaso de Whisky—. Y creo que lo mismo se aplica a los tenientes segundos Havoc, Breda, a Rebecca y al sargento mayor Fuery, señor.

Se volvió al resto, sólo para percatarse, con cierta resignación, de que Breda era el único que permanecía en la mesa, cruzado de brazos y roncando. Mientras que tanto Fuery como Havoc y Rebecca parecían haber desaparecido. Con calma, despertó a robusto hombre pelirrojo —Teniente Breda, ¿dónde se encuentran el teniente segundo Havoc, Rebecca y el sargento Fuery?

El hombre se encogió de hombros —Creo que Fuery fue a vomitar al baño, teniente primera.

Riza suspiró. Y Roy, con expresión de satisfacción, habló —Y creo que hallé a Havoc y a la teniente segunda Catalina, teniente —señalando en cierta dirección con el dedo. Siguiendo con la mirada, negó para sí al ver la escena delante de sus ojos. El teniente segundo Havoc y Rebecca se encontraban en ese preciso instante... fraternizando, contra una de las paredes del establecimiento. Suspiró. Aquello era peor de lo que había predicho. Con pesar, recordó por qué nunca aceptaba aquellas invitaciones de sus subordinados y especialmente de Rebecca—. No es gracioso, coronel —lo amonestó, viendo lo entretenido que parecía observando a ambos con las dos cejas enarcadas.

—¿No lo es, teniente? A mi me parece de lo más curioso. ¿No cree? Hasta hace unas horas estaban discutiendo como enemigos.

—Deberíamos detener esto —sentenció, frunciendo el entrecejo. Aquello claramente no daba una imagen positiva de ninguno de los dos—. Usted debería, coronel, dado que se trata de su subordinado.

—Si mal no recuerda, teniente. La otra participante activa de la situación es su amiga.

Por enésima vez en la noche, espiró resignada. Aquello no complacería a Rebecca una vez que recobrara su pleno uso de sus facultades mentales —Esto resultará un inconveniente mañana, coronel, para ambos.

Roy continuaba sonriendo arrogantemente, entretenido por toda la situación general —Lo hará —concedió—. Pero no creo que sea correcto interrumpirlos, teniente. Parecen entretenidos.

—No lo dudo, coronel, aún así, no creo que debamos dejarlos y marcharnos.

El moreno dedicó una mirada a Breda que había vuelto a cabecear y roncar en su silla y a la vacía donde antes se había encontrado el sargento mayor Fuery —El sargento mayor Fuery parece necesitar más nuestra ayuda, teniente. Y también está Breda, que dudo que coopere. Tenemos que priorizar.

Negó para sí —¿Qué pasó con eso de no abandonar a nadie, coronel?

Roy le dedicó una sonrisa —No estoy abandonando a ningún subordinado, teniente. Lo estoy dejando en buenas manos. La teniente segunda Catalina parece saber lo que hace.

—Está ebrio, señor.

Asintió —Posiblemente, teniente. Pero solo a duras penas.

En ese instante, Fuery regresó con expresión pálida, nauseabunda y sudor en la frente, aferrándose al respaldar de la silla para mantenerse en pie. Sus gafas ligeramente ladeadas. Al ver que ambos lo observaban, agachó la cabeza —Lo lamento, coronel. Teniente. Creo... que bebí demasiado... —y una arcada lo acometió y debió correr al baño una vez más. Breda continuaba durmiendo plácidamente.

—Mi equipo de subordinados es un desastre, teniente—declaró, finalmente, tirando con su dedo índice del cuello de su camisa. Empezaba a sentirse ligeramente sofocado.

—Supongo que siguieron el ejemplo de su superior, coronel —señaló, estricta. Si, ya recordaba por qué no aceptaba las invitaciones de salir a beber con los hombres y el coronel. Y por qué prefería permanecer en casa bebiendo un té, sentada en su sofá con una manta en las piernas y Black Hayate aovillado a sus pies. Porque cada vez que aceptaba y había aceptado, siempre terminaba siendo ella la que lidiara con la situación maduramente y se hiciera cargo de todo y todos. Incluido su superior. Mientras que el resto bebía insensatamente hasta la inconsciencia.

—Me ofende, teniente. Yo no estoy devolviendo mi bebida ni roncando o presionando a ninguna mujer contra la pared.

Cerró los ojos con calma —Eso puedo ver, coronel. Aunque tampoco está en absoluto control de sí mismo.

—No puedo garantizar nada —concedió. En el instante en que el sargento Fuery retornaba una vez más y lograba aferrarse a la silla más firmemente. Una vez pareció que no iba a volver a vomitar, se secó el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo que retiró de su bolsillo. Tras despertar a Breda, dificultosamente, Riza dirigió a los tres hombres al auto. El coronel, por supuesto, se sentó adelante. Mientras que Breda se acomodó tras el asiento de acompañante y Fuery tras el de conductor, que ahora ocupaba Riza. Antes de arrancar, dedicó una última mirada de ligera preocupación al establecimiento.

Roy la observó de reojo —Estarán bien, teniente.

Introdujo la llave en el encendido y arrancó —Eso espero, coronel. De lo contrario pesará en su conciencia —comenzando a conducir con calma. Rebecca y Havoc eran ambos habilidosos soldados, y aún en el estado de ebriedad que estaban, deberían ser capaces de protegerse en caso de suceder algo. Si, ambos eran buenos soldados.

Roy colocó una mano lánguida en la rodilla de ella. Su voz, antes arrogante y complacida, se tornó seria y taciturna —Estoy seguro de que ya tengo bastante en mi conciencia concerniente a uno de mis subordinados, teniente.

Riza le dedicó una mirada severa y observó por el espejo retrovisor. Afortunadamente, Breda continuaba dormido y Fuery permanecía con la mirada perdida por la ventanilla, su expresión igual de seria. Parecía, de hecho, estar concentrándose en no vomitar otra vez —Coronel... —le advirtió, en un susurro. Y él asintió, retrayendo la mano con pesar.

—Mis disculpas, teniente —se cruzó de brazos.

—A-Ah... Teniente primera... no me siento muy bien...

Roy frunció el entrecejo —No vomite en mi auto, sargento. Es una orden.

Hawkeye, negando con la cabeza, disminuyó la velocidad hasta finalmente detenerse. En el instante en que lo hizo, Fuery abrió la puerta trasera y vomitó al costado de la calle. Una, dos veces y luego jadeó y se incorporó —Lo lamento, teniente primera —se disculpó, avergonzado.

—No. Está bien, sargento. No es nada.

La sonrisa arrogante retornó a los labios del moreno —¿Ablandándose, teniente?

Lo observó de reojo —No con usted, coronel. Y, por favor, compórtese por el resto del viaje.

Tras conducir un poco más de diez minutos, finalmente arribaron al complejo de apartamentos donde vivía el teniente segundo Breda. Y con algo de persuasión, y menos que más ayuda de su no tan ebrio (no como el resto de sus subordinados, al menos) superior lograron persuadirlo de despertar y caminar, aunque no necesariamente en línea recta, a su apartamento y depositarlo como un peso muerto en su cama. Breda roncó y no despertó. Y tras asegurarse de que todo estaba en pleno orden, cerraron la puerta con llave, la deslizaron bajo la ranura de la misma al interior del apartamento una vez más y regresaron al auto donde el sargento mayor Fuery aguardaba. Aún algo mareado, por supuesto.

Riza, armándose de paciencia considerando que aún debía cerciorarse de que Fuery y el coronel estuvieran sanos y salvos en la seguridad y calidez de sus respectivos apartamentos, arrancó una vez más. El sargento mayor permanecía callado, y a juzgar por la expresión que había logrado vislumbrar por el espejo retrovisor, juraría que intentaba no abrir la boca para evitar vomitar por tercera o cuarta o quinta vez, ya había perdido la cuenta. Tomando en cuenta la naturaleza considerada del joven sargento, era lo más probable. Su superior, para su temporal alivio y sorpresa, permanecía callado también. Con un codo en la puerta y su mejilla presionada perezosamente sobre el puño de la mano. Sus ojos negros clavados en las oscuras calles de ciudad del Este, al otro lado del cristal, y en las luces de la farolas de hierro negro fundido. Parecía... abstraído. Expresión seria.

Cuando arribaron a los dormitorios del cuartel general, que era donde vivía Fuery, ya eran las tres de la madrugada, para desaprobación de la teniente primera. Aquella había sido una terrible idea, tal y como ella había previsto, y había tenido una conclusión igual de negativa a como había pensado. Por supuesto, había intentado persuadir al coronel de no beber tanto y de que se hiciera cargo de sus hombres y les ordenara no beber en exceso tampoco. Pero su juicio había sido pasado completamente de largo por Roy, quien había asegurado que una noche de relajación no heriría a nadie y que quizá incluso a ella misma le haría bien. Su idea de relajación ciertamente _no_ era lidiar con hombres ebrios como si fueran niños que requirieran absoluta atención y cuidado, pero alguien debía hacerlo. Y no podía dejar a ninguno abandonado a su suerte. Lo que la llevaba a Rebecca y el teniente segundo Havoc. Suspiró. Sólo esperaba que nada lamentable sucediera.

Se volvió a su superior —Coronel, aguarde aquí. Y bajo ninguna circunstancia descienda del auto —tomó la manija de la puerta pero se detuvo y se volvió, expresión aún severa—. Y por favor no intente ninguna tontería en mi ausencia.

Roy la observó y enarcó una ceja —¿Y exactamente que cree que pueda hacer, teniente, incendiar el auto?

—Solo... no haga nada, señor. Regresaré en unos instante.

Saliendo del auto, abrió la puerta para Fuery y aguardó a que este abandonara el trayecto. Afortunadamente, el sargento mayor podía caminar por su cuenta, si bien parecía que fuera a vomitar a cada paso, y accedió a ser meramente guiado por ella hasta su pequeño y modesto dormitorio en el que habitaba. Una vez adentro, corrió al baño y vació el contenido de su estómago un par de veces más, mientras Hawkeye permanecía al otro lado de la puerta aguardando a que concluyera y oyéndolo repetir una y otra vez cuánto lo sentía a la par que juraba nunca más volver a beber.

Cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño, lucía igualmente pálido pero su expresión parecía menos nauseabunda. Y, como pudo, se trastabilló hasta su cama y allí perdió el conocimiento, casi al instante. Con las gafas puestas. Retrayéndolas con cuidado, Riza dobló las patillas y las dejó prolijamente en la mesita de noche, antes de volver a la pequeña cocina y anotar una serie de instrucciones en un papel que encontró por allí. Era evidente, y tras la conclusión de aquella noche, que Fuery no tenía la costumbre de beber y menos aún de lidiar con cosas como la resaca del día siguiente y la deshidratación que producía el alcohol; por ende, anotó una serie de instrucciones que le ayudarían a lidiar con el problema cuando despertara.

Cerrando con llave, deslizó la misma por la rendija de debajo de la puerta de entrada una vez más y dio media vuelta, regresando al auto. Para su alivio, su superior permanecía allí, en la exacta posición en que lo había dejado y observando por la ventanilla como si hubiera algo interesante fuera en la calle —No estamos en movimiento, coronel, ya sabe —dijo con calma, ingresando al asiento del conductor.

Roy la observó de reojo, un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios —Eso depende del punto de vista, teniente. A mis ojos, en este momento hasta la calle está en movimiento...

Sus comisuras se curvaron a duras penas hacia arriba —No lo dudo, coronel. Debería haberse detenido cuando le sugerí.

Roy volvió sus ojos negros afuera —Posiblemente. Pero debe admitir que estoy considerablemente bien, teniente.

Asintió —Sólo en comparación con sus subordinados, coronel. Pero lamento afirmar que está igual de ebrio.

—¿Lo estoy? —inquirió, con curiosidad—. ¿Y acaso tiene indicadores detectados, teniente?

Riza lo observó de reojo, arrancando —Habla mucho, coronel. Más de lo que debería.

El moreno frunció el entrecejo —Me temo que es un defecto que también poseo en los mayores estados de sobriedad, teniente.

—Debo admitir que lo es —concedió, con una expresión calma y ligeramente suave—, pero también censura más cuando está sobrio.

—¿Entonces puedo decir que esta noche está hermosa, teniente, y salirme con la mía con la excusa de haberme propasado con la bebida?

Riza se tensó y torció el gesto. Sus labios presionados firmemente en una línea. Suspiró —Mi punto exactamente, coronel —de estar sobrio, no habría comentado algo así tan a la ligera. Seguro, no censuraba nada estando ella presente, no en lo concerniente a sus planes y a su aspiración o a los Elric o a nada realmente, salvo una cosa. Un tema. _Ellos_. Ellos no hablaban de lo que fuera que se supusiera que fueran y su intrínseca relación. No hablaban de lo que habían sacrificado a nivel personal para estar donde estaban y llegar a dónde aspiraban. No con la seriedad apropiada y no lo hacían mientras pudieran eludirlo. No había un ellos en nada salvo todo aquello militarmente relacionado, y eso era algo que ambos tenían perfectamente claro. Un acuerdo tácito entre los dos. Uno que no quebraban nunca, uno que habían debido y decidido acatar por el bien de su objetivo común. Y uno que su superior decidía ignorar en la ocasional noche de ebriedad. Uno que volvía a retomar la mañana siguiente.

Roy, volteándose, extendió la mano y deslizó por entre sus dedos pulgar, índice y medio un largo mechón dorado, mientras Riza observaba la acción con caución y de reojo, cuerpo rígido y erguido, dedos cerrándose más que firmemente en el volante —Coronel, recuerde que estoy conduciendo por favor. Retire su mano.

Suspirando, asintió, más no se disculpó —Prefiero tu cabello suelto. Y no estaba mintiendo antes, realmente lo creo.

Riza no dijo nada. No había nada que decir realmente. Aquel era terreno peligroso para ambos. Y él estaba además ebrio, por lo que responder únicamente daría pie a que continuara con aquello, avanzando entre un campo minado del que posiblemente nada bueno saliera. Ni para él ni para ella. Sin importar su personal inclinación hacia aceptar sus atenciones o cumplidos. No era apropiado ni correcto y sólo terminaría con ella estorbándole en su camino a la cima una vez más. Sirviéndole solo de peso muerto que lo arrastraría hacia abajo con ella, tal y como cuando había sido tomada como rehén por King Bradley, y eso era algo que no podía permitir. Que no podría tolerar. La situación de saber que había sido ella la que lo había mantenido atado como un perro obediente, de saber que había sido su persona la que habían usado para subyugarlo y someterlo. Para mantenerlo en su lugar como el obediente perro que esperaban que fuera. La había estado matando lentamente, sabiendo que ella misma se había convertido en un obstáculo, un inconveniente, para eso que había jurado proteger. Para eso que le había jurado ayudar a lograr. Y no toleraría convertirse en eso otra vez. No cuando había perdido sus ojos también por haber estado demasiado preocupado por ella.

Suspiró. Y Roy la observó de reojo. De haber tenido la mente clara, posiblemente habría podido colegir el contenido de sus pensamientos. No obstante, no se sentía particularmente lúcido, así que simplemente decidió aventurar algo —¿Continúas preocupada por Havoc y la teniente Catalina?

Riza agradeció el cambio de tópico —Un poco, coronel —admitió—. Aún creo que dejarlos no fue una buena idea.

El moreno sonrió de lado —Con todo respeto, teniente, estoy seguro de que están _mucho _mejor que nosotros.

Frunció el entrecejo, deteniendo el auto con algo más de brusquedad de la deseada. Haciendo que el latigazo del movimiento sacudiera un poco al coronel. Roy se enderezó, una mano en su cabeza —Esa no es una buena idea, teniente. Considerando que estoy ebrio.

—Parecía que necesitara una sacudida —replicó, abriendo la puerta de su lado y descendiendo. Bordeando el vehículo, abrió la de él y aguardó a que saliera del auto con dificultad—. ¿Puede caminar, coronel?

Roy sonrió arrogantemente —¿Si digo que no, me ayudará, teniente? —saliendo finalmente y enderezándose. No obstante, todo lo que recibió del comentario fue una mirada de desaprobación de parte de ella.

—Imagino que si su sentido del humor está intacto su orientación espacial también lo estará.

La sonrisa se borró —Puedo caminar.

Riza asintió secamente. No obstante, lo observó tambalearse un poco y se vio forzada a apresurarse a su lado, deslizando una mano por su espalda y permitiéndole rodearle los hombros con un brazo —Eso veo —sarcasmo en su voz.

—Lamento ser una carga para ti.

Negó suavemente —No. Está bien. Yo decidí hacer esto.

—Aún así...

Exhaló irritadamente —Por favor, no empiece, coronel. Como dije, estoy haciendo esto por voluntad propia.

Roy asintió y se volteó a verla. Sintiéndola tensarse cuando se percató de la situación en la que se encontraban y de la escasa distancia que había entre ambos. De hecho, podía sentir la cálida respiración de él rozar su mejilla—Te estoy incomodando —no era una pregunta. Riza permaneció callada el resto del tramo hasta su apartamento. Y él no le quitó los ojos de encima un segundo.

Cuando ingresaron, con cuidado, lo soltó finalmente. Sintiéndose aliviada de disipar, aunque fuera sólo una mínima décima, la tensión que se había generado tras el comentario de él. Aún así, pudo percatarse con solo una mirada a sus ojos de que aún no había concluido con su serie de declaraciones –seguramente inapropiadas- por la noche. De hecho, sospechaba que aún no había liberado ni la mitad de los pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su turbada mente en aquel preciso instante. No obstante, no podía simplemente dejarlo allí y marcharse (que sería lo más seguro, sin lugar a dudas) por lo que colocó una mano calma en su espalda y con lentitud lo guió hasta su dormitorio. Viéndolo tomar asiento en los pies de la cama de dos plazas que ocupaba el centro de la habitación, con el respaldar contra la pared que se encontraba exactamente enfrentada a la puerta. Para la persona pomposa, arrogante y superficial que su superior pretendía ser, su cuarto y de hecho su apartamento entero rebozaba de simpleza. Era clásico, claramente, y elegante y llevaba la impronta de buen gusto que Roy Mustang siempre había ostentado pero no era en absoluto aparatoso o cargado de cosas innecesarias. De hecho, lucía algo frío –en absoluto cálido- y vacío.

Roy se encorvó un poco, apoyando su tobillo izquierdo sobre su rodilla derecha y comenzó a removerse el zapato, mientras Riza permanecía a tres pasos de distancia aguardando. Tras removerlo, lo acomodó con prolijidad junto a su pie y repitió el procedimiento con el otro, para luego alzar la vista a ella —¿Sabe, teniente? No muerdo y no hay necesidad de que se quede de pie allí.

Riza negó con la cabeza, pero él insistió dando una suave palmadita al espacio junto a él en la cama, tal y como había hecho en una y solo una ocasión. Expresión seria —Coronel, no creo... —comenzó, pero él la detuvo.

—Aunque no lo parezca, practico considerablemente el autocontrol y soy un hombre de palabra. A menos que dude de mi honor, teniente. En ese caso, no podré convencerla de nada.

Frunció el entrecejo —Sabe que no es de _su _honor de lo que dudo, coronel.

Él alzó la mirada —¿No? ¿Y de qué duda entonces, teniente, si no duda de mi?

—Estoy segura de que sabe perfectamente, coronel —replicó ella, firme y seria. Sin un ápice de rubor en su rostro o vergüenza en sus palabras. No tenía sentido, no después de todos los años que llevaban juntos, mentirse, y ella no era ninguna persona inocente tampoco, en ninguno de todos los aspectos de la palabra.

Roy suspiró y sonrió con cierta melancolía —Ya no tienes diecisiete.

Su expresión se suavizó —No los tengo —concedió.

Se pasó una mano por el rebelde flequillo azabache acomodándolo hacia atrás —¿Cuánto pasó ya?

Riza se relajó a duras penas y caminó hasta quedar a su lado, entonces tomó asiento, observándolo de reojo. Manos prolijamente posicionadas en su propio regazo —Once años.

—Eso parece exacto, si —confirió, pensativo y taciturno—. Y en medio estuvo la larga campaña de aniquilación de Ishbal. Y luego los homúnculos... —tomó aire—. Lamento haberte arruinado. Arrastrado a todo esto... De no ser por mi... —clavó sus ojos en sus palmas volteadas hacia arriba, cerrándolas inmediatamente en puños. Pero la calma mano de ella cubriendo uno de sus puños lo detuvo de continuar.

Su voz casi un susurro cuando habló. De no ser porque sólo se encontraban ellos allí, quizá ni siquiera la habría oído —No tendría propósito alguno, coronel. Y aún permanecería en la casa vacía de mi padre simplemente aguardando la muerte sin nada que hacer.

Roy alzó la vista y fijó sus ojos negros en los caoba de ella —Podrías morir en cualquier instante, permaneciendo a mi lado, en la milicia.

Riza asintió y volvió su mirada hacia delante, conciente de que él continuaba mirándola —También podría haber muerto hace mucho tiempo, de una enfermedad, como mi padre. Me temo... que todos los humanos morimos eventualmente, coronel. Aún así, me sentiré satisfecha sabiendo que pude hacer algo en vida, por proteger a los ciudadanos de Amestris. Por protegerte a ti. No hay nada de lo que me arrepienta. Así muera en el campo de batalla mañana.

Las cejas de él se alzaron —¿Nada? ¿Ni un arrepentimiento?

Su boca se curvó suavemente hacia abajo y asintió —Tengo muchos arrepentimientos, coronel. De Ishbal. Y de lo ocurrido durante el día prometido —supo entonces que hablaba de sus ojos—. No obstante, no tengo arrepentimientos concernientes a mi decisión de seguirte.

Roy se enderezó —Yo sí tengo uno, teniente —confesó—. Además de Ishbal y de no haber sido capaz de protegerte el día prometido.

Riza frunció el entrecejo más aguardó. Y Roy continuó —De saber que terminaríamos así, de saber que las cosas habrían resultado de esta forma... me habría quedado contigo una noche más. Una semana más. Un mes más. Habría prolongado mi pedido de ausencia. No te habría dejado atrás como lo hice.

Ella negó calmamente con la cabeza —Tenías que irte. Y yo sabía y entendí eso perfectamente.

Pero él negó tercamente con la cabeza —Aún así, no te habría abandonado como lo hice —ella había sido la primera persona y de allí había jurado que sería la última que dejaría atrás en su camino a la cima. No abandonaría a nadie más. Nunca más. Pero las cosas habían resultado relativamente bien, o terriblemente mal, y ella había terminado alcanzándolo. Y posicionándose finalmente a su lado. En Ishbal y luego de eso. Y hasta la actualidad.

Riza enarcó una ceja —Era lo que tenía que hacer, coronel.

Roy suspiró, esta vez sin mirarla y clavando sus ojos negros en la puerta abierta de la habitación en vez de ella —Podría haberte propuesto matrimonio y llevado conmigo. Podría haberte protegido. Evitado que te unieras a la milicia y fueras a Ishbal.

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba —Con todo respeto, coronel, y aunque me siento halagada, no creo que ese estilo de vida hubiera resultado conveniente para mi. No creo... que pudiera permanecer al margen, cocinando tartas y aguardando a que regresara con vida cada noche. Así que me alegro de que no lo haya hecho. Como dije, no me arrepiento de las decisiones que tomé concerniéndote a ti.

—¿Incluso aunque te arrebate eso que más deseas? —replicó.

Hawkeye cerró los ojos con calma y asintió —Incluso entonces, coronel. Prefiero saber que está vivo y asegurarme con mis propios ojos de su bienestar, así deba sacrificar mi propia felicidad.

—Ah... Eres de los más abnegada Hawkeye, ¿no es así?

Negó con la cabeza —Me temo que no, coronel. Soy un ser humano, y como tal soy egoísta. Después de todo, yo acepté mancharme las manos con la premisa de protegerte, porque creo en ti. Y porque eres importante para mi. Por esa razón, acepté jalar el gatillo una y otra vez, en ocasiones contra personas inocentes, ¿acaso eso no me hace egoísta?

Roy sonrió de lado —Pero no te consientes un desliz.

Riza suspiró —Lamentablemente no. No puedo permitirme ser negligente. De lo contrario, podría poner tu vida en riesgo.

La sonrisa no se borró de su rostro —¿Por besarme? —y sus dedos se enroscaron alrededor de una de sus muñecas, retirando una de las mano de su regazo a donde habían regresado a reposar. Los ojos de ella se abrieron ligeramente. Y antes de que fuera siquiera capaz de retraerse o replicar, sintió la otra mano de él tomando su hombro y arrojándola hacia atrás, presionándola contra la cama. Hundiéndola. Sus manos ambas sosteniendo las muñecas de ella a ambos lados de su rostro, su largo cabello dorado esparcido encima del edredón. Para su sorpresa, no opuso resistencia.

Se inclinó parcialmente sobre ella, su rostro cubriendo el suyo. Sin embargo, cuando se sumergió unos escasos centímetros más para reclamar sus labios, Riza desvió la cabeza a un costado, sintiendo los labios de él presionarse un poco más a la derecha de la comisura de su boca, la cual permanecía tirante en una línea. Roy se apartó un poco, observando la expresión turbada y dolida en sus ojos.

Lo siguiente que susurró casi sin hacerlo lo dejó helado —Roy... —y sus ojos caoba se cubrieron seguidamente por sus pesados párpados.

Soltándola con calma, se apartó y volvió a sentarse a los pies de la cama, observándola a ella sentarse también, en absoluto silencio. Había ido demasiado lejos, intentando borrar la línea que habían trazado tiempo atrás y más aún sin ningún tipo de consentimiento. Había sido un completo idiota, y un absoluto egoísta, y había deseado besarla allí mismo sin importarle nada. Sin importarle que había bebido y que ella no estaba en el mismo estado que él y sin importarle todas las razones que sabía había para no hacer aquello y todos los demás errores de sus pasados que estaban siempre en el aire entre ellos. Se había olvidado de todo, permaneciendo con ella allí, solos, como cuando habían sido más jóvenes y él aún había creído inocentemente en la milicia y ella en él. Y cuando sus manos aún habían estado limpias, y el futuro había parecido claro y brillante. Si, había cometido un error, y sabía que posiblemente la había ofendido en el proceso. Sin mencionar el profundo dolor que había visto en sus habitualmente imperturbables ojos caoba cuando había intentado besarla. El dolor que sabía debía cargar ella en su espalda por cuenta de él. Suspiró. Hawkeye ni siquiera había usado su nombre en años.

—Lo lamento.

Pero ella sólo se puso de pie y se acomodó la falda con las manos prolijamente. Cuerpo y rostro dirigidos hacia la puerta de la habitación y expresión oculta efectivamente de la mirada negra de él por su largo flequillo rubio. Aún así, pudo notar la tensión en su postura —Que duerma bien, coronel.

—Riza... —extendió la mano, para detenerla, pero ella se la apartó. Aún de espaldas a él.

Bajó la cabeza —Buenas noches, señor —y, sin decir más, abandonó el cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Y en el silencio, oyó otro ruido más, y el sonido de una llave girando y supo entonces que se había marchado. Que estaba solo.

Enterró su rostro en sus manos —Maldición —jadeó. _¿Acaso no puedo hacer nunca las cosas bien contigo?_


	12. De simpleza de líneas y rasgos

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de FullMetal Alchemist me pertenece.**

12/26

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, Bueno, como prometido, y temprano, para no estorbar con las celebraciones, aquí está el capítulo doce, que ojalá disfruten. Y, dado que hoy es nochebuena seré breve. Asumo que con suerte si tienen tiempo para sentarse a leer la historia =). **Gracias**, a todos los lectores. Y, más aún, a todas esas amables personas que me hicieron y me hacen saber su opinión.** Mil, millones de gracias**. De verdad. Espero no duden en hacerme saber lo que piensan.

A: **Rukia Kurosaki-Chan **(si, es cierto. Roy y Riza no pueden ser como Havoc y Rebecca, pero ya lo serán, de eso va el fic =P. ¡Feliz navidad!), **Sangito **(gracias por tomarte la molestia aún cuando estabas ocupada. De verdad lo aprecio mucho. Y no te preocupes, llegará. Por lo demás, ¡muy feliz navidad! =)), **Inma **(¡Feliz navidad a ti también! Y lo siento. Mi hermana dice que no tengo corazón, ha de ser sierto =P Pero no te preocupes, prometo que todo irá tomando forma y se arreglará) **HoneyHawkeye** (No te preocupes, no es tan dura realmente y ya cederá, pero -usando argentinismos- no daba con un Roy ebrio =D No con lo importante que es para ellos), **Andyhaikufma** (me alegra tanto que te haya gustado =D. Tus reviews siempre me alegran el día. Y, feliz navidad a ti también), **laura-eli89** (qué lindo, por allá nevó, aunque por lo que veo con demasiado frio. Acá es verano, así que no es lo mismo. Igual, se puso fresco... A tomar algo calentito, comer y disfrutar la navidad ¡Feliz navidad! Desde mi relativamente templado lugar =)), **fandita-eromena**, **mariana garcia **(no te preocupes, Roy es paciente y lo logrará. ¡Feliz navidad! =)), **Lucia991**, **inowe** (jaja, si lo será. Un día muy largo en efecto. ¡Feliz navidad!), **Akamaruwolf323**, **Arrimitiluki**, **Darkrukia4,** **pilar**,** Desahogada **(Qué bueno tenerte de regreso y ¡gracias! Mis felicidades en esta navidad a ti y a tu familia también, de verdad. Y ojalá a ti también se te cumpla todo lo que deseas)y** Alexandra-Ayanami** (mmm... no estoy muy segura sobre qué sea el pan de jamón pero suena delicioso, y si tiene jamón está aprobado por mi =P En cuanto a la bebida, suerte. ¡Y muy feliz navidad!

Al final dije que no lo haría y respondí a todos. Pero hoy pude, por suerte. Mañana no creo. Y, por supuesto,** ¡feliz nochebuena, feliz navidad a todos!** Espero que disfruten estas fiestas, que lo pasen rodeados/as de seres queridos. Que les traiga felicidad. Cuídense. Les deseo desde mi humilde lugar. Feliz navidad. Gracias a todos. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas<strong>** qu****e**** dejamos atrás**

* * *

><p>XII<p>

"De simpleza de líneas y rasgos"

* * *

><p>Lo primero de lo que se percató al despertar, y con sumo pesar, fue que el interior de su cabeza parecía ser el campo de batalla de alguna guerra todavía en curso. Parecía que fuera a partírsele, de un momento al otro, y la presión en las sienes y la nuca y el punzante dolor general no parecían dispuestos a abandonarlo pronto tampoco. Suponía que se lo tenía merecido, pero el pensamiento no ayudaba a su resaca. Lo segundo de lo que se percató, con fastidio, era que aún llevaba las ropas del día anterior salvo los zapatos y había dormido sobre el edredón sin siquiera meterse bajo las sábanas. No era algo que no hubiera hecho en el pasado, por otro lado, así que no veía motivo real para sorprenderse. Lo tercero de lo que se percató o más bien recordó, por otro lado, fue su sórdido comportamiento durante la noche anterior. Gruñó, cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo.<p>

Había intentado besarla, durante una fracción de segundos había perdido toda compostura y la había inmovilizado contra la cama y se había tomado el atrevimiento de intentar presionar sus labios contra los de ella como si no importara nada, como si todo lo que habían vivido y el pasado y las razones por la que ambos se forzaban a mantenerse apartados el uno del otro y como si todo el sacrificio hecho hasta allí hubiera sido mera basura. Abusando de un momento de calma y vulnerabilidad e incluso confianza de Hawkeye, la había tomado de la muñeca y... Bufó. ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando? Lo había visto, antes de apartarse de ella, la expresión herida y contrariada en sus ojos. Hawkeye, como él, _no_, posiblemente más que él, estaba igualmente restringiéndose y controlándose. En mayor medida también, considerando la naturaleza de ella. Manteniendo sus pensamientos y sentimientos personales apartados del camino por el bien de su sueño. Y él... él simplemente la había puesto en una situación que claramente había estado eludiendo. Una situación que derrumbaría todo autocontrol y todo el trabajo de moderación que llevaba por años.

Apartó el antebrazo de sus ojos. Una situación que _ambos_ deberían haber estado eludiendo. Pero él no era fuerte como ella. No en aquello y no en términos generales. Ni en una mínima porción lo era. Hawkeye era el monumento al autocontrol y la mesura y la racionalidad. La calma y el control. Y él... él era toda la lista de antónimos que era ella. Él era la inmoderación y la impetuosidad y a veces no pensaba las cosas a fondo, no en lo referente a ella al menos, y ahora la condenada situación le estaba pasando factura. ¿Por qué ahora? No estaba del todo seguro, pero tenía una vaga idea. La idea de perderla, de perderla como a Hughes, para siempre, que había experimentado durante el día prometido, las palabras de ella, de que moriría junto con su cuerpo habían barrido de un sopetón todo autocontrol que había estado sosteniendo por años. Y las citas casuales con mujeres aleatorias no parecían servir de mucho tampoco, ni siquiera para distraerse, sólo a duras penas. Y debería querer hacerse a un lado una vez más. Tenían demasiado que hacer aún y aquello era todo lo que no necesitaban, no racionalmente al menos. Pero, _¡Dios!_, si la necesitaba. _A veces creo que no alcanzaré la cima, no sin Hughes, y no sin ti. Realmente... no puedo perderte, ¿verdad?_

Chasqueó la lengua contra su paladar con disgusto. Tenía la boca terriblemente seca y pastosa y el inconfundible y desagradable sabor que el alcohol solía dejar en él luego de una noche de bebida. No era para menos, con todo lo que había bebido era realmente una sorpresa que aún quedara algo de agua en su cuerpo. De hecho, tenía la boca tan seca que por un momento había creído estar en Ishbal una vez más. Incorporándose, como pudo, hasta quedar sentado, escaneó la habitación con dificultad. Era temprano, ya que aún no había claridad, lo cual era positivo y negativo a la vez. Positivo, porque aún tenía el suficiente tiempo antes de tener que arribar al cuartel a tiempo, y estaba decidido a hacerlo a tiempo en vistas de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Lo negativo, que su cuerpo no parecía dispuesto a hacerle caso a su mente. Aún así, se incorporó un poco más y entrecerró los ojos en la oscuridad, percatándose entonces de un vaso de agua en su mesa de noche que claramente él no había dejado allí. _Hawkeye. _Sonrió desganado. Realmente era más blanda de lo que aparentaba y amable bajo la severidad y dureza que se podía ver a primera vista. No era una sorpresa realmente, él ya lo sabía.

Tomando el vaso, lo vació casi de un sorbo (quedando aún sediento) y se levantó finalmente de la cama. Quitándose la ropa con calma y deslizándose al interior del baño en suite de su habitación. Una vez dentro, encendió la ducha y se deslizó debajo, agachando la cabeza y sintiendo el agua caer contra su nuca, empapándole el cabello. Tamborileó con los dedos de los pies contra el cerámico. El agua estaba ayudando considerablemente a despejarse, que era lo que necesitaba en aquel preciso momento y luego se aseguraría de lidiar con los demás síntomas de la resaca. Como el dolor de cabeza y la deshidratación. De momento, se contentaba con el placer que el agua sobre su cuerpo le proporcionaba. Aún así, no tenía mucho tiempo como para permanecer demasiado allí.

Cerrando el grifo, dio un paso afuera y tomó una toalla, enroscándosela en la cintura mientras que se arrojó otra a los hombros, con la que comenzó a estrujarse el cabello negro perezosamente. Una vez frente al espejo, suspiró, examinando su expresión y pasó sus dedos por la sombra de una barba que comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro. Sintiendo la ligera aspereza bajo sus yemas. Tomando algo de crema y una navaja, se dispuso a afeitarse. Luego, se lavó la cara, volvió a la habitación y se cambió a su uniforme sin perder demasiado tiempo. Una vez alistado, salió del cuarto y hacia la cocina. Sólo para sorprenderse de algo colocado prolijamente sobre su pequeña mesa.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, atravesó el espacio a grandes zancadas y se detuvo frente a la mesa. Observando las cosas dispuestas allí con una tenue sonrisa. Eran tres: un plato con tres tostadas secas, un té con limón y miel y un vaso de exprimido de naranja, junto a una pequeña nota doblada. Tomándola, la leyó: _Beba y coma con cuidado, coronel._ _Ayudará a su resaca. _Sonrió de lado. Por supuesto, formulado todo como una orden. A veces, y sólo a veces, debía cuestionarse quién era realmente el superior y quien el subordinado. A veces, Hawkeye cuidaba más de él de lo que realmente debería. Y estaba seguro que en más de una ocasión él nunca le había agradecido apropiadamente. Tomando asiento, se dispuso a hacer lo ordenado. No obstante, se detuvo en seco al ver en la dirección de su sofá, el cual estaba perfilado parcialmente hacia donde él se encontraba. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente.

Allí, de lado y en una posición no necesariamente cómoda, se encontraba su teniente primera dormida con la cabeza en el apoyabrazos, el cabello rubio esparcido y cayendo por el mismo, y una manta –que Roy reconoció al instante como propia- cubriéndole las piernas y la cadera. Algo que seguramente había dispuesto para cubrirse, dado que aún llevaba la falda del día anterior. Su mano derecha, por otro lado, descansaba lánguidamente junto a su rostro mientras que la izquierda permanecía contra su abdomen. Expresión calma, aunque cansada, y labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Suspirando, con una sonrisa en el rostro, Roy se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella, acuclillándose a su lado. Sus ojos carbón trazando todas y cada una de las líneas de su rostro. Aún a sus veintiocho años, Hawkeye continuaba teniendo el mismo rostro de atractivo poco convencional que había tenido a sus catorce años. No de belleza obvia, como las jóvenes que trabajaban para Madame Christmas o las mujeres que solían hacer que los hombres voltearan la cabeza en su dirección, sino un tipo de belleza más discreta, como ella. De simpleza de líneas y rasgos y expresión serena. Y aún entonces, con algunas líneas más en su rostro y mucha inocencia menos, Hawkeye seguía robándole el aliento. Incluso con sus ojos severos e inundados bajo todo de sufrimiento, sacrificio y remordimiento. Incluso con sus ojos de asesina y sus manos manchadas de sangre y su expresión cargada de experiencia de vida. Incluso entonces, aún lograba lo que ninguna mujer había logrado a lo largo de toda su vida. Inclusive entonces, y aún tras todos esos años, comprendió, todavía la amaba. No, quizá nunca lo había dejado de hacer. Torció el gesto. Hasta allí llegaba la fama de mujeriego que había forjado de sí mismo. Un fiasco, realmente, eso es lo que era. Aún cuando de hecho sí había salido y cortejado a un sinfín de mujeres.

Con cuidado, extendió la mano y le apartó el flequillo dorado de los ojos. Sonriendo calmamente ante la visión. Era una única, ciertamente. El verla tan serena y en reposo sin la tensión en sus facciones y hombros. Lo que le daba la pauta de que debía estar realmente cansada, para haber permanecido allí y ser capaz de dormir aunque fuera unas horas. Más aún si tomaba en cuenta que la posición en que estaba no debía ser la más propicia y cómoda y dudaba que su sofá ayudara. No obstante, allí estaba. Y, sin que él se percatara, una gota se desprendió de la punta de uno de los mechones de su cabello azabache y cayó fría contra su mejilla, a la altura de la cumbre del pómulo, y rodó unos escasos milímetros hacia abajo, haciendo que Riza se removiera parcialmente y sus pestañas oscilaran de forma suave ante la sensación fría sobre su piel.

Con los ojos aún cerrados, susurró —Coronel, me está mojando —antes de descubrir finalmente sus orbes caoba. Su mirada fijándose en él, en su rostro. No obstante, no había rastros de severidad en su reproche, sino mera calma.

Roy sonrió y se pasó una mano por la frente, aplastándose el flequillo aún mojado hacia atrás —Lo lamento, ¿mejor?

Sonrió con calma y examinó aún en un estado de ligero sopor la expresión de su superior. Lo hacía lucir más joven, notó, como cuando había tenido dieciséis años —Un poco —admitió, somnolienta—. ¿Qué hora es?

Roy examinó su reloj de plata —Temprano. Pasaste una noche terrible, ¿cierto?

Enderezándose, se sentó en el sofá, aferrando aún la manta a sus piernas. Su falsa se había enroscado considerables centímetros hacia arriba durante su descanso, y aunque estaba segura de que no revelaría nada salvo un poco más de pierna y piel, no lo creía apropiado tampoco. No frente a él. Sin importar las circunstancias —He tenido peores, coronel —concedió—. Aunque lidiar con tres hombres ebrios debe estar entre las primeras de la lista.

Roy sonrió de lado y en un impulso extendió la mano hacia el cabello de ella, no obstante, se detuvo en seco al ver la expresión tensa y de reprobación de Riza. _No el momento_. Se amonestó mentalmente, y la retrajo al instante —Tu cabello es un desastre. No creí ver el día en que mi prolija y detallista teniente primera tuviera un peinado más desastroso que el mío.

Riza frunció el entrecejo —¿Acaso me veo tan mal, coronel? —mordacidad en sus palabras, mientras alzaba las manos e intentaba dosificar su habitualmente manso cabello rubio.

La sonrisa de complacencia se amplió un poco más —De hecho, teniente, creo que te prefiero de esta forma —_en mi sofá_, añadió mentalmente. No obstante, se abstuvo de vocalizar dicha declaración o llevarla aún más lejos.

Riza exhaló pacientemente, cerrando los ojos con calma —Creo que es hora de irme —y poniéndose finalmente de pie tras haberse alisado la falda con sumo cuidado—. Lo veré en el cuartel general, coronel.

Roy se puso de pie también, tomándola en un rápido impulso por la muñeca y sintiéndola atiesarse bajo su toque. La soltó —Ah... ¿Por qué no desayuna conmigo, teniente? Estoy seguro que debe haber algo en el refrigerador y...

Negó con la cabeza —Me temo que no queda nada, coronel. Debería atender más a su refrigerador o podría morir de inanición un día de estos.

Sonrió de lado —Imagino que eso habrá parecido, teniente —concedió.

Asintió —Así es, coronel. Debería cuidar más de su salud.

—Si prometo velar más por mi bienestar, ¿acepta mi humilde y completamente inocente propuesta de desayunar conmigo, teniente? —sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

—No tiene comida, coronel —señaló, seria. Aunque era obvio para él que Hawkeye estaba buscando excusas para distanciarse de su persona y establecer una vez más un perímetro seguro para sí misma.

—Puedo compartir, teniente. No soy tan mezquino como aparento ser.

Riza le dedicó una mirada de reproche —Eso lo sé, coronel. No tiene por qué clarificármelo.

—No —concedió—. Supongo que no.

Suspiró pacientemente —No creo que sea una buena idea...

—Una terrible idea... —proporcionó, con seguridad.

La rubia alzó su vista a él, entrecejo fruncido —Mi punto exactamente, coronel.

—Y su punto fue perfectamente clarificado, teniente, ¿desayunamos? No me siento particularmente inclinado a comer nada en este momento, tengo el estómago revuelto, como sabrá, pero sospecho que mi teniente primera me obligará a hacerlo de una forma u otra y preferiría el método persuasivo al coercitivo.

—Necesita comer, coronel —le reprochó.

Sonrió arrogantemente —Eso pensé que diría, teniente. Pero me temo que tendrá que quedarse y asegurarse de que termine todo o de lo contrario podría arrojarlo al cesto de basura en el preciso momento en que salga por la puerta.

Riza enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos —¿Está hablando de su desayuno o el papeleo, coronel? Porque estoy segura que esta conversación ya la tuvimos previamente.

Roy caminó hasta la mesa y se dejó caer en una de las dos sillas —Cientos de veces, teniente. Y si mal no recuerda terminé ganando todas y cada una de esas discusiones —empujando el plato de tostadas delante de la silla vacía.

Ella, exhalando irritadamente, caminó y se sentó enfrentada a él —Sólo para cerciorarme de que coma todo, coronel —le advirtió, severa—. Y luego me marcharé.

—No hay necesidad de eso, teniente. Yo mismo la alcanzaré a su apartamento. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de todo, por una leal subordinada que permaneció toda la noche vigilándome.

—No tendría que haberlo hecho si no hubiera bebido tanto en primer lugar —le reprochó. Observándolo tomar una de las tres tostadas y examinarla con cierto disgusto antes de quebrar un trocito e introducirlo con cautela al interior de su boca—. Y por favor no haga esa cara, coronel, estoy segura que ni siquiera mi deplorable capacidad culinaria, como usted la llamó, es capaz de arruinar una tostada.

Roy torció el gesto, tragando con dificultad —No se trata de eso, teniente. Mi estómago parece decidido a rechazar todas mis órdenes.

Riza enarcó una ceja —Supongo que es esperable, señor. Después de todo, sí bebió demasiado —tomando el té con limón y miel y colocándolo firmemente delante suyo—. Beba.

—Prefiero el café.

Hawkeye negó con la cabeza —Estoy al tanto. Sin embargo, la cafeína es inapropiada para las resacas, coronel. La miel, en cambio, permite la mayor absorción del alcohol en su organismo.

Bufando, tomó la taza y dio un sorbo. Demasiado dulce en su opinión, dado que ocasionalmente tomaba el café y cuando lo hacía lo bebía negro. Aún así, no estaba en posición real para discutir con su teniente primera. Y no pretendía hacerlo tampoco. Por lo que simplemente bebió todo lo que pudo de un trago y dejó la taza una vez más sobre la mesa. Para luego tomar un sorbo del jugo de naranja y comer otro poco de la tostada. Mientras que dejaba una tostada y media para ella. Riza, resignada, tomó una y le dio un bocado, para satisfacción de él —¿Está buena?

Riza no alzó la mirada, introduciendo un bocado en su boca con calma —Es sólo una tostada, coronel. No veo cómo podría variar demasiado.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente, más no continuó la temática. Sabía que eventualmente debería abordar la temática que estaba eludiendo deliberadamente y disculparse por su atroz comportamiento de la noche previa. No obstante, no podía obligarse a sí mismo hacerlo. Sabía que si elegía ignorarlo todo, Hawkeye le seguiría la corriente y pretendería que no había sucedido como la mayoría de las cosas acontecidas a lo largo de su relación y ambos podrían proseguir como siempre, concentrándose en lo importante, su camino a la cima. Y sospechaba que esta era la opción que elegiría ella también, de tener voz en el asunto, pero era cobarde de su parte realizar una movida de tal naturaleza. Más aún, ella merecía más que su cobardía y pretensiones de inexistencia que llevaban sosteniendo desde que tenían memoria. Eran demasiado condenadamente buenos en pretender que no había nada, en ver las partes del panorama que eran convenientes en vez del panorama entero y ella estaba de acuerdo con ello. Él, por su parte, no estaba tan seguro.

Tragó, expresión sombría —Lamento-

Pero ella, tal y como había esperado, lo cortó en seco —No es necesario, coronel. No sucedió nada.

Roy enarcó una ceja —¿Es eso lo que prefieres, pretender?

Riza exhaló con suavidad. Y por un instante, un efímero instante, creyó ver tristeza en su expresión —¿Acaso hay otra opción?

—Podría —sugirió, cautamente.

Negó con la cabeza —Sabe que no, coronel. Como dije, mi sola intención es protegerte hasta que alcances la cima, y no hay nada más al respecto.

—¿Pretendes seguir engañándote?

Cerró los ojos con calma —Estoy segura que un poco más no me hará daño, coronel. De todas formas, esto es lo que yo elegí, es mi voluntad y preferiría atenerme a ella.

Roy deslizó su mano por encima de la mesa intentado cubrir la de ella con su palma pero Riza la retrajo, acomodándola lejos del alcance de él, en su regazo —Coronel, por favor...

Asintió —Entiendo. Mis disculpas entonces, teniente —tomando la tostada y mordiéndola en un desesperado intento de despejar la tensión. Había sabido que las cosas podrían terminar de esa forma, aún así había debido intentarlo. Quizá Havoc tuviera razón y fuera un completo masoquista.

Por un largo rato, que se le antojó una eternidad, ambos permanecieron en silencio. Comiendo y bebiendo abstraídos el uno del otro. Al menos hasta que él no lo toleró más y decidió volver a vocalizar. Temía que si continuara de esa forma sus cuerdas vocales fueran a dañarse y ciertamente se conocían desde hacía demasiado como para no ser capaces de lidiar con una situación semejante —¿Ya reprogramó su cita, teniente?

Sus ojos caoba se fijaron en él por un segundo y luego volvió a bajar la mirada al vaso de jugo de naranja que estaba bebiendo al momento (el único que tenía y compartían) —No, coronel. ¿Por qué, tiene intenciones de incendiarle las cejas a Isaac? —sarcasmo en sus palabras.

Roy torció el gesto —Eso dependerá de las intenciones del hombre en cuestión, teniente.

Enarcó una ceja —Con todo respeto, coronel, sus intenciones y las mías no son asunto suyo —lo vio intentar objetar—. No obstante, y como dije, no es una cita.

Mustang sonrió satisfecho —¿Y la otra parte involucrada está al tanto de esta determinación, teniente? Porque la teniente Catalina insinuó en más de una vez que tal no era el caso.

Riza espiró con calma, dando un sorbo al té con limón y miel —Me temo que Rebecca tiene una tendencia a encontrar cosas donde no las hay, coronel, constantemente. Sin embargo, y llegado el caso, me aseguraré de dejar en claro que mis intenciones no son románticas en absoluto.

La sonrisa no se desvaneció en absoluto —Ah... Severa como siempre, ¿no es así Elizabeth?

Ella no se inmutó ante la mención de su nombre de código. En vez de hacerlo, continuó —¿Eso cree? Pensé que era más cruel retener a alguien bajo falsos pretextos, coronel.

—¡Ouch! ¿Acaso tiene tan pobre opinión de mi, teniente?

Riza enarcó una ceja —¿Acaso no debería? —dando una mordida a su tostada.

—Me ofende, teniente. Puedo perfectamente ser un hombre de una sola mujer. Aunque admito que soy algo quisquilloso y selectivo al respecto.

—Me temo que sus expectativas quizá sean demasiado altas —replicó, pacientemente—. Incluso inalcanzables.

—Estoy seguro que lo mismo podría decirse de mi aspiración, teniente, y sin embargo creo fervientemente que puedo convertirla en algo "posible de ser realizado".

—Es usted muy confiado —confirió, párpados calmamente cerrados, vaso de jugo entre ambas manos y sobre la mesa.

—¿Acaso crees que no vale la pena investigar? —dando un sorbo final al té y vaciándolo completamente. Las tostadas habían desaparecido completamente ya, dejando atrás sólo unas escasas migajas en el pequeño plato, y Hawkeye acababa de dar el último sorbo al exprimido de naranjas también.

—No si hace peligrar sus intenciones de convertirse en Fuhrer, coronel —suspiró—. Estoy segura de que hay alguna mujer que pueda interesarle en Amestris y que no constituya un riesgo para su ambición.

—¿Eso es lo que crees? ¿Qué eres un riesgo para mi ambición?

Riza alzó ambas cejas —¿Acaso debería pensar diferente, coronel? Si mal no recuerda, fue mi garganta la que cortaron para coaccionarlo a realizar una transmutación humana y no la del teniente segundo Breda o el sargento mayor Fuery.

Roy se encogió ante la cruda mención de lo sucedido escaso tiempo atrás. La memoria aún era demasiado vívida, especialmente durante las noches cuando cerraba los ojos y la veía desangrarse tras sus párpados una y otra vez, y no tenía el menor deseo de ser recordado constantemente de ese particular momento de su vida —Yo más que nadie estoy al tanto de eso, teniente Hawkeye.

Suspiró suavemente —Tiene razón. Mis disculpas, coronel. Fue inapropiado de mi parte mencionarlo.

Mustang se puso de pie, sacando el reloj de plata y examinándolo, antes de volver a deslizarlo al interior del bolsillo de su pantalón militar una vez más —No importa, teniente —pero su expresión sombría daba a entender exactamente lo contrario—. Y me temo que tendremos que retomar esta conversación en otro momento, dado que es hora de marcharnos y aún debemos pasar por tu apartamento.

Riza se puso de pie también y examinó la mesa con el entrecejo fruncido —Su mesa es un desastre, coronel.

Roy se encogió de hombros y pasó de largo hacia la puerta —No te preocupes, lo limpiaré cuando regrese.

—No creo que deba-

—¿Vamos?

Espiró por segunda vez —Si, coronel. Estoy justo detrás de usted —siguiéndolo hasta afuera del apartamento y hasta el auto. El trayecto en el interior del vehículo fue completamente silencioso, y se vio forzada a observarlo eventualmente de reojo para examinar su expresión. Pero su superior parecía reacio a volver a entablar conversación. De hecho, parecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos, recordando algo en particular, algo displacentero para él, y ella sabía perfectamente qué era eso. En escasos minutos arribaron al apartamento de ella y se detuvieron. Sin embargo, Roy no apagó el motor—. ¿Coronel?

El moreno continuaba observando al frente —Estaré aguardando aquí cuando regrese, teniente.

—Sabe que no es necesario —replicó, suavemente y observándolo con expresión neutra.

Pero él solo negó con la cabeza —Insisto.

Asintió —Bien, regresaré en breve, coronel —y, sin decir más, descendió del vehículo y cerró la puerta tras de sí, ingresando por la entrada del edificio y desapareciendo completamente de su vista. Una vez lo hizo, presionó su frente contra el volante. Aquel día estaba resultando en un completo desastre y no auguraba mejorar en ningún momento.

Por supuesto, le tomó tan solo quince minutos a su teniente primera regresar completamente alistada, uniformada y lista para la actuar. Sin embargo, no regresó sola sino acompañada de su pequeña mascota sujeta en su habitual correa, la cual, al verlo, meneó alegremente la cola —Espero que no sea un inconveniente, coronel, me temo que aún no he sido capaz de alimentarlo y tampoco estuve con él la noche anterior, así que pensé propicio llevarlo al cuartel conmigo. Si lo es, puedo caminar.

Roy le abrió la puerta —No diga tonterías, teniente. Usted y el perro son bienvenidos.

Riza, sonriendo calmamente asintió y le abrió al pequeño can la puerta trasera, aguardando a que saltara al interior para luego cerrarla y subir ella adelante una vez más —Muchas gracias, coronel.

Pero él solo hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia y arrancó. Observando por el espejo retrovisor a Black Hayate permanecer firmemente sentado en medio del asiento trasero y moviendo la cola con entusiasmo, su lengua colgando lánguidamente a un costado de su hocico abierto —Parece disfrutar esto, ¿verdad, teniente?

—Así es, coronel —cerró los ojos con suavidad—. Y gracias por tomarse la molestia de llevarnos al cuartel general.

Mustang la observó de reojo —No es molestia, teniente.

—Eso temí que dijera —replicó, firme. Expresión suave. Y entonces hizo una pausa—. ¿Cómo se encuentra de la resaca?

—¿Cómo cree, teniente? La cabeza aún pareciera que fuera a partírseme de un momento al otro y todo mi organismo y cuerpo están resentidos. No obstante, puedo afirmar que me siento mejor que en otras ocasiones gracias a las atenciones de mi teniente primera.

—Lamento informarle que es sólo un remedio casero, coronel, no un milagro.

Roy enarcó una ceja —¿Remedio casero, teniente? No la hacía del tipo de tener conocimiento de ese tipo de cosas provincianas. Gracia, por otro lado, parece más del tipo.

Riza frunció el entrecejo —Me temo que cuando mi superior decide embriagarse seguido, coronel, una tiene que familiarizarse con ese tipo de cosas. Además, y si mal no recuerda, crecí en un pequeño pueblo del Este.

—Lo recuerdo, teniente. Yo estaba allí.

—Sólo una parte del tiempo, señor. Pero sí, lo estuvo. Por ende no debería sorprenderse.

Una sonrisa arrogante apareció en sus labios —Ahora me da curiosidad, teniente, ¿qué mas sabe? ¿Ahuyentar a los espíritus, curar el mal de ojos?

Hawkeye espiró irritadamente —No sea ridículo, coronel. El que haya crecido en un pueblo no quiere decir que sea supersticiosa. Y me temo que sólo eso, y cómo lidiar con un aprendiz de alquimista irrisorio.

—No veo que tenía de irrisorio, teniente. Aprender alquimia no es algo relativamente fácil que uno pueda hacer de un día para el otro.

Sonrió con calma y para sí —Eso pude constatar, coronel. Dado que terminó herido en más de una vez por su propia alquimia.

—Como dije, no era fácil.

La sonrisa tenue se desvaneció suavemente hasta una expresión pensativa —Aún así, debe haber sido especial, coronel; o de lo contrario mi padre no lo habría aceptado.

Roy la observó de reojo —Hawkeye-sensei era un hombre quisquilloso —concediéndole la razón—. Aún así, no creo que haya habido nada especial en mi, teniente. Sólo mi determinación y habilidad —añadió, con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

Riza enarcó una ceja —Apreciaría, coronel, que retraiga su ego. Esta ocupando la mitad de mi asiento.

—Ja, ja. Muy graciosa, teniente —torció el gesto y se tornó serio—. ¿Y tú que viste, para confiar en mi?

Lo observó de reojo y se encogió de hombros. Aquello era algo que no tenía demasiados deseos de discutir, especialmente del día en particular en que le había entregado la investigación de su padre y menos aún cuando llevaba años no volviendo a ello —No lo sé, coronel. Imagino que lo mismo.

Alzó ambas cejas —¿No lo sabe, teniente? —escéptico.

Riza suspiró —Imagino que quería creer, coronel. Nunca había creído en nada, no realmente. El sueño de mi padre había desaparecido con él demasiado atrás —y él se había aparecido en su casa, profesando lo mismo que su padre había profesado una vez y con expresión soñadora y palabras ingenuas y la había hecho desear creer, por una vez, que algo así era posible. _No_. Lo había creído, viéndolo esforzarse y practicar su alquimia día a día con devoción. Y había decidido confiarle su espalda, el sueño y la investigación de su padre. Había decidido confiarle todo.

—Llegamos —anunció. Y ella asintió, abriendo su puerta y descendiendo para abrir la puerta trasera y permitir a su perro descender también. Una vez lo tuvo por la correa y a su superior a su lado, los tres comenzaron a caminar al interior del cuartel. En otra ocasión, en otro día, sus subordinados se habrían percatado del hecho de que no sólo él había llegado a tiempo sino que lo había hecho junto a su teniente primera, y habrían comentado algo al respecto. Hoy, no obstante, ninguno parecía realmente atento a nada salvo sus propios malestares causados por la bebida. Roy sonrió de lado.

—Buenos días, Havoc. ¿Cómo fue tu noche?

El rubio gruñó algo por lo bajo, con su cabeza aún apoyada entre sus brazos cruzados sobre el escritorio y farfulló —Preferiría no hablar.

Roy pretendió lucir sorprendido —¿Tan malo? Pensé que tú y la teniente Catalina finalmente habían congeniado.

Havoc gruñó algo más por lo bajo y hundió su rostro todavía más entre sus brazos. Breda, que se encontraba en su escritorio, carcajeó pero rápidamente se arrepintió y se silenció, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Fuery, por su parte, parecía aún ligeramente descompuesto y por ende se abstenía de hablar. Riza exhaló pacientemente. Aquel día sería aún más difícil el lograr que todos realizaran su trabajo, especialmente porque ninguno parecía en condiciones siquiera de renunciar a la posición abandonada en la que se encontraban.

Havoc se pasó la mano por el cabello —Ah... maldición, no beberé nunca más —Breda asintió y Fuery pareció acordar silenciosamente. Roy, desde su escritorio, debió admitir que él también estaba de acuerdo, salvo que no diría hipócritamente algo que sabía no cumpliría a futuro. Hawkeye tomó asiento en su escritorio, dando el día por empezado.

—Teniente, ¿por qué no dejamos aquí por hoy? —sugirió Roy a la hora del almuerzo, al ver que aún habían avanzado poco y nada en el trabajo diario. El resto de sus subordinados la observaron esperanzados.

Pero ella sólo cerró los ojos calmamente y replicó —Me temo, coronel, que fueron ustedes quienes decidieron beber en exceso. Por ende, deben ahora responsabilizarse por las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Havoc golpeó su cabeza contra el escritorio y se arrepintió. Apenas si podía mantenerse en posición sentada. Breda, por su parte, maldijo algo por lo bajo y Fuery sólo miró su papeleo con la mirada perdida y expresión de mareo. Su estómago continuaba revuelto, aunque debía admitir que las instrucciones de la teniente Hawkeye habían resultado útiles. Al menos ya no vomitaba y había adquirido la fuerza de voluntad para desplazarse hasta el cuartel general. Y aunque Black Hayate se encontraba ahora hociqueando su mano, no podía obligarse a prestarle atención. El mundo giraba demasiado rápido cuando ladeaba la cabeza.

—Lo lamento amigo, hoy no me siento bien... —gimió. El Shiba Inu soltó un sollozo, tirando las orejas hacia atrás y volvió junto a su ama, dedicándole una mirada a ella antes de aovillarse a su lado tranquilamente.

Riza, suspirando, se puso de pie y se volvió a su superior —Permiso para ausentarme unos minutos, coronel.

Roy alzó la cabeza, entrecejo fruncido —Concedido, teniente. Pero no se demore mucho.

—No, señor —y dio media vuelta y abandonó la oficina. Cuando regresó, traía consigo un té con limón y miel para cada uno. Los cuales depositó con calma en los escritorios de Havoc, Fuery, Breda y el coronel; en ese orden. Y luego tomó su respectivo lugar en su propio escritorio, con el té que había preparado para sí. Simple té verde con escasa a nula azúcar.

Tras dar un sorbo al líquido en su taza, alzó la mirada. Sólo para percatarse de las miradas curiosas e inquisitivas de Havoc y Breda. Su superior claramente ya sabía qué era aquello y con qué propósitos se lo había preparado su teniente primera y Fuery también, dado que ella le había indicado que bebiera eso a la mañana para recuperarse de la deshidratación y también porque la fructosa de la miel y la vitamina C del limón lo ayudarían a librarse del alcohol de su organismo. Los dos tenientes segundos, no obstante, parecían perplejos. Suspiró —No pongan esa cara, por favor. Es sólo té, para la resaca.

Havoc, dubitativo, lo llevó a la boca y bebió. Pronto Breda hizo lo mismo y la oficina se sumió en absoluto silencio mientras los cuatro bebían con lentitud el té. Riza, agachándose, le dio a su perro un pequeño bocadito y se enderezó una vez más, comenzando su trabajo con la taza de té verde en la mano izquierda y la pluma en la derecha. No obstante, se detuvo en seco al sentir los ojos de su superior clavados en ella —¿Sucede algo, coronel?

Roy sonrió arrogantemente —Sólo estaba regodeándome en el placer de su solución provinciana, teniente. Resulta útil.

Riza volvió a retomar la lectura del documento que tenía a mano —Me alegra serle de utilidad también en este sentido, coronel. Pero por favor comience su trabajo.

—¿Después del almuerzo? Creo que podría usar unos minutos más de calma.

Suspiró —Bien, coronel. Después de la hora del almuerzo puede comenzar, pero sólo si termina al final del día y como corresponde.

El moreno asintió solemne —Tiene mi palabra, teniente.

Havoc, Breda y Fuery asintieron —Nosotros también lo prometemos —pero rápidamente se silenciaron. Las jaquecas eran demasiado fuertes para lidiar con ellas en voz alta.

Hawkeye se puso de pie —Bien. Entonces, con su permiso coronel, quisiera retirarme a almorzar si no requiere de mi presencia aquí.

Roy asintió —Concedido también, teniente.

Y tras asentir, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, tomando el picaporte y deteniéndose en seco para volver a voltearse al interior de la oficina un breve instante —Sargento, le encargo a Black Hayate —y, sin decir más, abandonó el lugar.

Cuando arribó a la cafetería, no obstante, se sorprendió de ver a Rebecca ya allí, sentada en una mesa y revolviendo abstraída su sopa con desgano. Era clara, por su expresión, que su cuerpo se rehusaba a tolerar cualquier tipo de alimento. Y, sin embargo, la morena había sido lo suficientemente sabia como para ordenar sopa para almorzar. Sería favorable para la resaca, para recuperar fluidos y eliminar alcohol, sin mencionar que _algo_ tenía que comer. Tomando una bandeja, un estofado y un té, se dirigió a unirse a su amiga. La cual parpadeó distraída luego de pasar por alto por un segundo que alguien se había sentado delante suyo —Ah, Riza, eres tú.

Riza enarcó una ceja —Buenos días a ti también, Rebecca —sarcasmo en sus palabras. Sin embargo, la morena no se inquietó, por un instante, y luego...

—¡¿Qué tienen de buenos? ¡Cielos, nunca más volveré a beber, lo juro! —pero no parecía hablar con la rubia realmente—. Maldición, ¿y si estoy embarazada? ¡Estúpido teniente Havoc!

Ésta vez ambas cejas se alzaron hacia arriba —Espero que no estés insinuando lo que estás insinuando, teniente Catalina.

Rebecca suspiró y pareció desinflarse —¿Y si lo estoy? ¿Cómo me conseguiré un hombre rico para casarme y retirarme con un hijo bastardo?

Riza negó con la cabeza —Es bueno ver que tienes tus prioridades perfectamente organizadas, teniente Catalina —haciendo uso una vez más de su sarcasmo. La morena le dedicó una mirada a la rubia y torció el gesto.

—¿Por qué no me detuviste? —la acusó, señalándola efusivamente con el dedo.

La rubia frunció el entrecejo —Apreciaría, Rebecca, que no me culpes a mi de tus propias decisiones y comportamiento.

Pero la teniente segunda no parecía prestarle atención ya —Necesitaré una madrina para mi hijo bastardo, dado que no podré conseguir un hombre que me acepte y quiera casarse conmigo ya...

—Me temo que estás siendo melodramática otra vez, Rebecca —señaló, calma y racionalmente, cerrando sus ojos y terminando de una última cucharada su estofado—. Después de todo, estoy segura que es inviable saber en tan breve período de tiempo.

—Cierto —exclamó, con esperanza renovada—. Y no estaré embarazada, ¡ya verás! Podré atraparme un hombre y retirarme.

Riza asintió secamente, bebiendo de un último sorbo lo que quedaba de su té y depositándolo con serenidad en la mesa. Conocía a Rebecca, y podía ser tan melodramática en ocasiones como el mismo coronel Mustang. Por ende, sabía que no había demasiado sentido en hacerle caso tampoco. Con los días se le pasaría, y volvería a ser la misma persona entusiasta interesada en atrapar a un "buen macho", como ella solía llamarlo, para casarse y retirarse tempranamente. Si, eso sonaba exacto. Sólo tenía que esperar y todo retornaría a la normalidad. Salvo, quizá, la relación entre la morena y el teniente segundo Havoc pero ese era otro tema aparte. Y claramente uno que no era asunto suyo. Después de todo, ya tenía bastante lidiando con el coronel.

Examinando el reloj, se puso de pie y se excusó. Debía regresar a la oficina, para cerciorarse de que su superior y el resto comenzaran con su trabajo de una vez por todas. Cuando arribó, no obstante, el alquimista de la flama no se encontraba allí. Torciendo el gesto y cruzándose de brazos, se dirigió al resto —¿Alguien ha visto al coronel? —voz estricta. No era sorpresa, no realmente, Roy Mustang siempre había tenido la costumbre de procrastinar y buscar excusas para librarse de su trabajo de oficina.

Breda negó con la cabeza —El coronel dijo algo de que regresaría enseguida y se marchó, hace veinte minutos.

Riza soltó un bufido de indignación y giró sobre sus talones. Por si no era demasiado el haber dormido escasas horas en un incómodo sofá tras haber debido lidiar con tres hombres ebrios y tener ahora que lidiar con todos ellos en la oficina y Rebecca en la cafetería, ahora debía también buscar a su superior y cerciorarse de que colocara su trasero en la silla y comenzara a trabajar como era su obligación. Diligentemente. O de lo contrario tendrían que permanecer después de horas en la oficina y Riza ciertamente necesitaba descansar un poco en una cama. Preferentemente la suya.

Cuando dobló el corredor, lo encontró. Así que apresuró su paso para alcanzarlo, cuando lo hizo, sin embargo, se sorprendió de ver que llevaba unos documentos bajo el brazo y que acababa de regresar del cuarto de archivos del cuartel general. Al verla, él sonrió arrogantemente —¿Creía que me había escapado, teniente?

Torció el gesto —Lo dice como si no lo hubiera hecho nunca, coronel. Ni siquiera cuando era joven.

El que frunció el entrecejo fue él —¿_Era _joven, teniente? ¿Está insinuando que ya no lo soy?

Riza negó con la cabeza calmamente —Está poniendo palabras en mi boca, coronel. Si lo tranquiliza, permítame reformular: cuando era _más_ joven.

Roy sonrió —Eso es reconfortante, teniente, viniendo de una persona sensible a su edad.

Hawkeye cerró los ojos con suavidad, expresión seria —No soy sensible, coronel, simplemente no veo pertinente discutir mi edad.

Roy metió ambas manos en los bolsillos, documentos atrapados bajo el brazo —Y eso no tiene nada que ver con cierta sensibilidad, teniente.

Lo observó de reojo y volvió la vista al frente, seria —No sé de que habla, coronel.

Él inclinó la cabeza a modo de asentimiento y sonrió de lado, tomando finalmente el picaporte de la puerta de entrada a la oficina —Hablado de edad, teniente. No mentí anoche —y sin decir más la abrió e ingresó, dejándola atrás.

Y por un instante, un efímero instante, observó su espalda y suspiró. De una forma u otra, encontraba difícil creerlo. Así que simplemente ingresó y cerró tras de sí la puerta. Definitivamente, sería un día largo.


	13. Una categoría completamente diferente

**Disclamer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de FullMetal Alchemist me pertenece.**

13/26 (Epílogo incluido)

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Primero que nada, por supuesto, y ya que es hoy, **¡feliz navidad a todos!**. Y, como todos los días y prometido, he aquí el capítulo trece. La exacta mitad de la historia, que espero les guste y disfruten. Como siempre, también, quería agradecerles a todos los lectores de esta historia por haberla seguido desde el inicio y capítulo a capítulo. **¡Gracias!** Y especialmente a quienes se tomaron el tiempo y la molestia extra de dejarme un amable review con su opinión. **¡Muchísimas gracias!**, sinceramente. Saber que hay alguien leyendo al otro lado y saber qué piensan me alegra el día, así que no duden en hacerme llegar sus opiniones, correcciones o dudas.

Gracias, especialmente a: **Rukia Kurosaki-chan** (creo que ambos saben que es correspondido, simplemente no pueden actuar acorde, pero ya lo harán =P), **Sangito** (¡gracias e igualmente! En cuanto a admitirlo, creo que siempre lo supo =D), **Inma**, **HoneyHawkeye **(totalmente, ahora que lo releo, muy argentino en efecto =P), **Andyhaikufma **(al final termina siendo cierto que es la niñera de todos =P Y si yo pienso lo mismo de Havoc y Rebecca), **laura-eli89** (creo que eventualmente todos pasamos por esa experiencia, no estoy exenta =P. En cuanto a lo de "no beberé más" es típico discurso de borracho/a que nunca se cumple pero que todos repetimos religiosamente cuando nos damos cuenta que nos excedimos), **fandita-eromena**, **mariana garcia** (si, Rebecca es igual de exagerada que Roy. Y si, poquito a poquito van avanzando), **Lucia991**, **inowe**, **Akamaruwolf323**, **Arrimitiluki**, **Darkrukia4** (pronto, pronto dejará de hacerlo sufrir =D. Feliz navidad a ti también desde Argentina), **pilar**, **Desahogada **(no te preocupes, ya va a ceder =), es inevitable, en cuanto a lo que comemos aquí para navidad; generalmente ensalada rusa -patatas y zanahoria cortadas en pedacitos mezcladas con arvejas y con mayonesa-, palmitos, jamón cocido y jamón crudo, de entrada y de plato principal pavita y cerdo asado. Y de postre pan dulce, budín inglés, nueces, almendras -con chocolate-, nueces y turrones, entre otros. Tanto que generalmente se necesita un té después, para digerirlo todo, o sidra y champagne =D). **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **Haru D'Elric **(no te preocupes, de verdad =D. Me alegra tener por aquí y que te guste la historia. Así como también me alegra que te haya gustado YDS: Algo más. Amo el NejiTen y me hace feliz que creas que caractericé bien a Neji), y **Beli** (me alegra que te guste mi historia. Royai también es mi favorita, al menos de este fandom. Feliz navidad a ti también =)). Por sus amables palabras.

Espero que este capítulo les guste también... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas que dejamos atrás<strong>

XIII

"Una categoría completamente diferente"

Tamborileó calmamente con los dedos de los pies contra el suelo, sintiendo la aspereza común del parqué contra sus plantas desnudas, mientras aguardaba que la tetera comenzara a silbar. Era su día libre después de todo, y un día caluroso y sofocante inclusive, con un aire sumamente cargado de humedad, por lo que había decidido prescindir del calzado. Y de hecho, había decidido prescindir de la falda también, vistiendo al momento únicamente una amplia camisa blanca (en la que solía dormir durante el verano) arremangada hasta los codos, abotonada y que llegaba y cubría hasta el comienzo de los muslos. Su cabello rubio, habitualmente recogido de forma tirante, suelto y cayendo en cascada sobre su nuca y por entre los omóplatos, con algún que otro mechón fuera de lugar cayendo adelante por sobre la clavícula. Al fin y al cabo, no esperaba a nadie, salvo Rebecca que había llamado para anunciar que probablemente pasaría unos instantes a informarle de su situación actual (si la había o no, de hecho), y aún entonces no había necesidad de vestirse presentable para su amiga. No cuando había compartido cuarto con ella durante dos años en la academia.

Suspirando, frotó el empeine de su pie izquierdo contra la pantorrilla de su pierna derecha y bajó la mirada, sólo para descubrir que aquello que le había causado cosquillas allí había sido la cola de su Shiba Inu, el cual permanecía sentado a su lado meciendo la cola de un lado al otro y aguardando con la lengua afuera. Sonriendo con calma, quebró en dos un palillo de pan y le otorgó un pedazo, no sin antes ordenarle que le diera una pata y luego la otra. El perro, complacido, tragó el pedazo y continuó sentado esperando. Y Riza se vio compelida a observar, quizá por tercera o cuarta vez, la ventana y las gotas heladas de lluvia golpeando contra el límpido cristal. Suspiró una vez más —Espero que el coronel se encuentre bien —a su lado, Black Hayate ladró animado.

Era un día de _esos_, un día lluvioso que seguramente su superior estaría odiando. Y de hecho, podía imaginarlo, sentado tras su escritorio con humor sombrío observando la gran ventana de su oficina con desdén y tedio, casi devolviéndole la mirada a cada gota con igual animadversión. Como si se tratara de un enemigo o rival largo tiempo conservado que nunca había sido capaz de vencer. En cierta forma, podía decirse que así lo era, dado que el agua y la humedad volvían inútil al coronel, pues era incapaz de encender siquiera una chispa bajo la lluvia y ella Havoc se habían tomado la molestia de señalárselo en más de una ocasión, para contrariedad de él. Aún así, no era el humor o estado de ánimo de su superior lo que la preocupaban, sino el hecho de que pudiera cometer alguna acción imprudente o tomar medidas precipitadas bajo la lluvia poniéndolo en una situación de minusvalía e incluso peligro. Especialmente sin ella a su lado para cerciorarse de que tal no fuera el caso y protegerlo. Suspiró, apartando la mirada de las gotas muriendo contra el cristal. Realmente no había nada que pudiera hacer, no en su día libre. Aún así, no podía evitar pensarlo.

El agua y Roy Mustang siempre habían sido cosas incompatibles, aparentemente, y desde que tenía memoria. De hecho, e incluso en sus primeras experiencias e intentos con el elemento lo había sido. Su expresión se suavizó. Podía recordarlo, perfectamente de hecho, con suma nitidez dado que había sido un día bochornoso como aquel, muchos años atrás. Ella había estado, como siempre, en la casa realizando sus deberes y cerciorándose de que todo estuviera en orden y él se había encontrado afuera, en la entrada, acuclillado delante de una palangana de metal llena de agua, bajo la cual había trazado un más complejo círculo de trasmutación con tiza.

Su padre le había dado explícita autorización de comenzar a leer libros de alquimia básica más avanzados y a practicar con la alteración de los estados. Hasta el momento, le había comentado, sólo se había dedicado a manipular la forma de los distintos objetos (como rocas), descomponiéndolos y recomponiéndolos de distintas maneras sin alterar realmente el estado sólido de los mismos. Tres días atrás, cuando habían regresado del mercado donde él súbitamente se había aparecido para ayudarla, su padre le había dicho que comenzara con algo un poco más avanzado. Y Roy Mustang había estado tan complacido de la confianza de su sensei que había enterrado su rostro en libro tras libro de alquimia sólo deteniéndose eventualmente para satisfacer sus necesidades básicas y, en la ocasional tarde, comentarle de qué se trataba todo aquello. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le comentaba cada paso que daba? No tenía idea. Su padre generalmente la mantenía en la oscuridad de todo, especialmente en todo lo relacionado a la alquimia y su investigación, por lo que no comprendía por qué su discípulo se sentía compelido a hacer lo opuesto pero lo hacía. En ocasiones, le había dicho que al menos le debía eso por vivir a expensas de ellos, y de ella particularmente que se hacía cargo de todo, pero sospechaba que no era enteramente la verdad. Aún así, Riza asentía ocasionalmente y oía con atención, intentando armarse una idea general de cómo era realmente el aprendiz de su padre.

En términos generales, lucía bastante ingenuo para un hombre de su edad. No en todo, sino en ciertas ideas y concepciones que tenía del mundo y Riza encontraba que no podía encontrar realmente ninguna objeción a ello. Aún cuando su padre había dejado de creer en las cosas que ahora Roy Mustang profesaba. Incluso entonces, no podía pensar que era tonto e incauto de su parte serlo. De hecho, ella misma quería adherir a ello, pero a veces lo encontraba difícil considerando que su padre ya no creía realmente en nada. Con todo, el joven aprendiz de alquimista no parecía desilusionado o desmotivado sino lo contrario. Tenía un sólido punto de vista, y mantenía su punto firme y con convicción. Aún a pesar de las objeciones que había recibido respecto de su candidez. Y eso se reflejaba en su negra mirada y en su determinación de aprender alquimia. _La alquimia es para el bien de la gente. Eso creo. Para proteger a los ciudadanos de Amestris, ¿tú también crees, como Hawkeye-sensei que es un argumento hipócrita?_

Además, tenía la cordialidad de un hombre adulto y los modales de uno también. Y parecía siempre más que dispuesto a ayudar en la casa cuando su padre no lo requería y su entrenamiento de alquimia no lo absorbía por completo. Y, por encima de todo, parecía sentirse cómodo con su presencia (algo que no era del todo habitual, menos aún en el pueblo en que vivían) y parecía también confiar en su juicio, al menos en cierto nivel, para confiarle pensamientos personales concernientes a su entrenamiento. Ella no los solicitaba, por supuesto, y generalmente se limitaba a asentir y responder con escasas palabras cordiales y en ocasiones monosilábicas, pero debía admitir que era un agradable cambio a estar absolutamente sola con su aislado padre enfermo y una casa que cada día parecía desmoronarse más y más sin importar cuánto ella se esforzara en mantenerla en pie. De hecho, había mantenido con Roy Mustang las más largas conversaciones que recordaba en años quizá, aún cuando estas no lo fueran realmente. Como la de días atrás regresando del mercado. Y encontraba los breves intercambios de palabras ligeramente estimulantes. Sin mencionar que la aspereza y mordacidad de su discurso no lo había tomado desprevenido, ni ofendido, en absoluto. De hecho, parecía haber apreciado la honestidad.

Riza nunca se había sentido realmente inclinada a romper la monotonía de su rutina; confortable, por otro lado; ni a forzar interacción social alguna con nadie. Las personas del pueblo no se le acercaban, debido a su padre alquimista que parecía haber dado una remarcable impresión (no necesariamente buena) entre los habitantes del mismo y ella había acordado tácitamente que era lo mejor también, manteniéndose apartada del camino de todos igualmente e interactuando cortésmente sólo cuando requerido, como en el mercado. El aprendiz de su padre, no obstante, parecía más que complacido de intercambiar palabras con ella, aún cuando ella nunca había manifestado nada al respecto. Suponía, y quizá con razón, que era lógico que fuera así. Roy Mustang era un alquimista (uno de escasas habilidades y aún en entrenamiento pero uno al fin) y algo como otro alquimista no le causaría la misma impresión que a personas de mentalidad provinciana que valoraban la calma del pueblo por encima de todo. Calma a la que un hombre como Berthold Hawkeye parecía resultar una amenaza. Por ende, no era del todo descabellado. Aún así, no había razón real para que el joven le hablara o siquiera dedicara más de un minuto de su tiempo en ella, minuto que podría haber usado aprendiendo alquimia. Y, sin embargo, lo hacía.

Saliéndose de su camino para asistirla con cosas como traer las provisiones del pueblo y conversarle casualmente en ocasiones diversas. Era... inusual, cuanto menos. Y se sorprendía a sí misma, en ocasiones –ocasiones como aquellas- mirando con curiosidad en su dirección o esperando con cierta expectativa la próxima cosa que pudiera comentarle. Así como también se desconcertaba pensando que quizá no fuera del todo inapropiado de su parte el intentar comenzar una conversación, pero no sabía realmente como proceder al respeto. Cortesía y cordialidad, practicidad, las dominaba. Casualidad, informalidad e interacción social no necesariamente forzada no tanto. Así que simplemente terminaba espirando pacientemente para sí y retomando sus propias tareas, no sin dejar de observar eventualmente en su dirección, como en aquel preciso momento.

Admitía que era algo curioso de ver, al muchacho acuclillado delante de la palangana, con entrecejo fruncido y expresión concentrada y las manos a ambos lados de la palangana intentando una trasmutación. No comprendía muy bien el propósito, pero asumía que tendría algo que ver con el cambio de estado. No obstante, no parecía estar logrando nada. De hecho, todo lo que había logrado hasta el momento parecía ser un ligero chapoteo en medio de la calma superficie líquida que luego retornaba a la normalidad. Así que ocasionalmente maldecía por lo bajo, cuando creía que nadie lo observaba ni estaba atento a sus palabras. Una costumbre del joven alquimista que Riza había aprendido sobre la marcha. Roy Mustang se encontraba frustrado.

Negando para sí, llenó un vaso de agua y abandonó la cocina y el interior de la casa en dirección a él, depositando con calma el recipiente en una pequeña mesa de hierro fundido, oxidado, próxima a él sin hacer siquiera mención alguna de su presencia. En realidad, esa había sido su intención, no anoticiar su presencia ni estorbar en su entrenamiento. No obstante, él se percató y cesó, retrayendo sus manos de los costados de la palangana. Poniéndose de pie, erguido, se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y le sonrió, asintiendo con calma en su dirección —Gracias.

Riza sólo colocó sus dos manos rígidamente delante de ella, contra su falda e inclinó la cabeza también, alzando luego la vista al cielo. Se había percatado ya de la inusual humedad en el aire, que hacía denso, casi dificultoso el respirar. En el este, y especialmente allí, el clima era habitualmente más bien seco y caluroso, debido a la proximidad del desierto y las posibilidades de lluvia allí eran menores a las de cualquier otra región. Más aún, no era usual que lloviera, y cuando lo hacía lo hacía durante días y con abundante caudal, sin mencionar que las tormentas solían ser incluso riesgosas. Por esa razón, podía saber a ciencia cierta también cuando se avecinaba una tormenta y a juzgar por la apariencia del cielo no había duda alguna de que una arribaría a la zona pronto. Lo podía sentir en la punta de sus dedos y en su nuca, la humedad. Y podía verla también en la piel de él, pegajosa en aquel momento, de haber permanecido todo el día a la intemperie y bajo el ardiente sol.

—¿Sucede algo?

Riza bajó la mirada a él —Debería entrar, Mustang-san, una tormenta se avecina.

Roy frunció el entrecejo y alzó la vista al cielo. No lo parecía. Seguro, había una cierta densidad en el aire y unas cuantas nubes pero de ahí a afirmar que llovería había un largo trecho —¿Estás segura? Porque no pareciera...

—No. Estoy segura —afirmó, cerrando los ojos calma.

Él asintió más no hizo ademán alguno de ingresar a la casa —Entiendo. Y prometo ser cuidadoso. Pero preferiría, si está bien, continuar un poco más con mi entrenamiento.

Se preguntó por qué le pediría permiso a ella, ciertamente no tenía poder ni opinión alguna respecto a su entrenamiento, pero no dijo nada al respecto. En vez de eso, observó la palangana con agua por un segundo. Roy suspiró —Se supone que debo convertirla en vapor, pero está resultando más dificultoso de lo que pensé. Hasta ahora, sólo he logrado salpicar un poco de agua fuera de la palangana. Y estoy seguro que no es eso a lo que se refería el libro ni Hawkeye-sensei. Estoy seguro que no es lo que debería pasar.

Riza suspiró con calma —Me temo que no podré ser de ayuda alguna, Mustang-san. No soy conocedora de alquimia.

Roy sonrió a modo de disculpa —No, supongo que no. Mis disculpas, supongo que necesitaba desahogar algo de frustración. Presumo que debo parecer un fracaso en este momento. Me sorprende que Hawkeye-sensei no me hubiera echado ya.

Pero ella sólo negó con calma, repitiendo con firmeza y convicción las palabras que lo había oído decir en varias ocasiones —No. Mi padre cree que puede que tenga lo que se necesite, sea lo que eso fuere. Yo también lo creo.

—¿Hawkeye-sensei dijo eso? —frunció el entrecejo. No parecía propio del hombre soltar elogios cuando todo lo que captaba su atención real era su investigación. Ni siquiera su propia hija parecía suscitarle interés alguno. De hecho, esta parecía relegada a un tercer plano, viniendo en términos de prioridad después de la investigación que lo consumía día a día y su entrenamiento.

—Me temo que mi padre no es un hombre particularmente emotivo o afectivo —concedió. Expresión seria.

—¿Y tú también lo crees?

Riza parpadeó, comprendiendo que había dicho su propia apreciación de la situación en voz alta. Suspiró. No tenía sentido retractarse de sus palabras ahora tampoco —¿Acaso no debería? —así que simplemente reformuló con una ceja enarcada.

Roy rascó su nuca ligeramente tomado desprevenido por las palabras de ella —N-No... No es eso. Es sólo que... ¿Por qué lo harías? Es decir, no nos conocemos bien y...

Asintió, cortándolo allí —No. Tiene razón, Mustang-san —y dando media vuelta para marcharse una vez más al interior de la casa. No obstante, se detuvo en seco cuando él volvió a hablar.

—Y no creo haber dado una buena impresión —se apresuró a concluir, percibiendo que quizá su declaración no había sido tomada apropiadamente, ni arribado a buen puerto. Admitía que no había sonado calmo y despreocupado o colecto. No había sonado muy elocuente de su parte tampoco. Pero odiaba no poder poner en práctica todo lo que las chicas de Madame le habían enseñado sobre las mujeres y cómo tratarlas cuando estaba cerca de la hija de su sensei. Aunque, y si debía admitirlo, Riza Hawkeye no lucía en absoluto ni se parecía en absoluto a las chicas del bar de Madame o a las jóvenes que había conocido en ciudad del Este.

Riza asintió con calma, un atisbo de algo que lucía similar a una sonrisa en sus habitualmente serias facciones —Quizá deba preocuparse más por su entrenamiento y no en dar impresiones, Mustang-san. Como habrá visto, las jóvenes del pueblo son bastantes impresionable —¿qué la compelió a verbalizar aquello? No tuvo la menor idea. Simplemente había recordado la reacción de las muchachas que asistían a la escuela con ella al verlo y su lengua mordaz había reformulado todo antes de que pudiera siquiera establecer un filtro en su opinión. Por la expresión perpleja de él, supo que posiblemente no había sido lo apropiado de decir. No considerando la naturaleza de su relación. O, más bien, la ausencia de toda relación que había entre ambos. Después de todo, no eran más que la consecuencia de una aleatoriedad que los había colocado bajo el mismo techo y en el que permanecían por motivos completamente distintos.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus facciones —Quizá tengas razón. Sin embargo, no son las impresiones que doy en el pueblo las que me tienen con cuidado. Con todo, creo que la mayoría son particularmente descorteses contigo y tu padre.

Espiró pacientemente —Me temo que el pueblo no acepta la alquimia tan naturalmente, Mustang-san. Ni mantiene a los alquimistas en alta estima.

Roy asintió y se arremangó las mangas de la camisa una vez más, acuclillándose delante de la palangana delante la mirada de ella —Eso pude comprobar, incluso el primer día que llegué. Ni siquiera mencionaron que el alquimista Hawkeye tenía una hija.

Riza le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva —¿Y eso es relevante? —sintiéndose ligeramente más cómoda en su presencia a medida que pasaba el seco intercambio.

—¿Acaso no lo es? —replicó, con el entrecejo fruncido y presionando las palmas a ambos lados del contenedor del líquido—. Me enviaron aquí bajo pobres instrucciones y por un momento pensé en marcharme cuando te vi. Asumí que había cometido un error de cálculo y terminado en la casa equivocada. Tu padre, el hombre que me describieron, parecía un hombre completamente aislado y solitario.

Ella permaneció a una prudente distancia observándolo —¿Y acaso no lo es?

Roy suspiró —Supongo que la descripción se adecua —concedió—. Sin embargo, no está solo. Te tiene a ti.

—Dudo seriamente que mi padre comparta su perspectiva, Mustang-san, aunque aprecio sus palabras —sin embargo, notó él, no había tristeza en su voz o resentimiento. No había nada, salvo crudo y duro realismo y quizá algo que una vez había sido tristeza y que ahora parecía completamente desarraigada de su persona. Pero Riza estaba sola, y había asumido que lo estaba demasiado tiempo atrás, conviviendo con el cascarón vacío del que una vez había sido su padre. Y aún así, intentaba mantener todo habitable y cómodo para él, mientras Berthold Hawkeye viviera.

—¿Eso crees que es? ¿Sólo una perspectiva? Hawkeye-sensei debería estar agradecido de tener a alguien a su lado que vele por su bienestar tanto como lo haces tú.

Cerró los ojos con suavidad, labios tensos en una línea. Hombros igualmente rígidos —Me temo que está idealizando, Mustang-san.

Roy sonrió de lado —Me temo que es un defecto mío —concedió—. Uno que Hawkeye-sensei no aprueba.

—Mi padre desaprueba muchas cosas —coincidió ella, ahora con calma.

Una luz se alzó desde el círculo trazado bajo la palangana y el agua comenzó a burbujear, pero luego cesó. Suspiró —¿Cómo la milicia?

—Como la milicia —otorgó—. Y el rol de los alquimistas estatales.

—¿Y si yo decidiera convertirme en alquimista estatal? —aventuró, tanteando el terreno con precaución.

Riza suspiró con suavidad, voz por alguna razón en un susurro, como si temiera que su padre los oyera hablar y decidiera deshacerse de su aprendiz por las aspiraciones que poco a poco revelaba tener —Posiblemente renegaría de usted, Mustang-san.

Colocó las manos sobre la palangana una vez más —¿Y tú?

Frunció el entrecejo —Yo no soy mi padre —y aunque no sonó ofendida por la insinuación de que ella pudiera compartir la idea, que era lo que había creído que sucedería inicialmente, sí se aseguró de conferir a su voz un tono firme y tajante.

Sonrió de lado —Por supuesto.

Frunció el entrecejo —¿Acaso hay algo gracioso en mi apreciación?

—No. En absoluto. Lamento haberte dado esa impresión. Me temo... que creí que acordarías con tu padre en esta temática. Es todo.

Riza cerró los ojos con calma —Me temo, Mustang-san, que mi padre y yo compartimos escasas similitudes e intereses.

Roy la observó de reojo, aprovechando que por una vez la hija de su sensei no parecía tan hermética y privada sino que parecía dispuesta y abierta a discusiones y debates. De hecho, parecía no haberse percatado de que había dado un paso afuera de su zona de confort. Sospechaba, por otro lado, que en cuanto aquello terminara todo volvería a una especie de punto cero entre ambos. Aún así, debía intentarlo —¿Por ejemplo...?

Suspiró —No tengo el menor interés ni la menor habilidad para la alquimia, algo que mi padre sostiene en alta tasación, como sabrá.

—Entonces debe ser exacto afirmar que debes odiarme. El extraño que ocupó tu casa y que acaparó el escaso tiempo del que disponía tu padre, y que encima resulta una carga para ti.

Para su sorpresa, ella negó con la cabeza —No. No lo odio, Mustang-san. Ni lo considero una carga. Mi padre... llevaba absorbido por su investigación demasiado tiempo.

Cansado, se sentó en la tierra y se volteó a verla —¿No te sientes sola?

—¿Acaso debería? —contra preguntó. Y él se percató de la renuencia de ella a responder algo de talante tan personal. En su descuido, la había hecho retraerse nuevamente a su zona de confort. Se maldijo mentalmente por la carencia de tacto.

—Ah, lo lamento. Estuve fuera de lugar.

Riza espiró larga y tendidamente —No. Está bien, Mustang-san. Creo que debería regresar. Estoy interrumpiendo su entrenamiento y malgastando su tiempo y mi padre no estará complacido.

Roy se puso de pie y se sacudió los pantalones, de espaldas a ella. Mientras que ella permanecía de espaldas a él y perfilada hacia la entrada de la casa —Me temo que en eso discrepamos. No lo considero tiempo malgastado. De hecho, me arriesgo a sonar inapropiado admitiendo que disfruté tu compañía.

Riza bajó la cabeza y retomó su paso, reingresando a la casa sin más que un segundo miramiento al joven discípulo de su padre. Una vez adentro, no obstante, no pudo evitar observarlo por la ventana exhalar con expresión contrariada y acuclillarse delante del agua una vez más. Ambas manos contra las paredes de la palangana. Cuando la luz se encendió y la trasmutación fue llevada a cabo, no obstante, el agua no sólo burbujeó o chapoteó sino que lo abofeteó de lleno en el rostro, empapándolo por completo y haciendo que su flequillo se adhiriera a su frente. Escupiendo un chorro, observó la cantidad restante del líquido ceñudo —Maldita agua. No me subestimes —Riza sonrió con calma, negando para sí con la cabeza. Antes de volver a sus tareas. Cuando volvió a observar hacia fuera, una hora y media después, el discípulo de su padre continuaba siendo abofeteado por el líquido una y otra vez con cada trasmutación y la tormenta estaba ya sobre su cabeza. Sin embargo, no parecía dispuesto a dejarse vencer por un poco de agua, sin bien parecía ya ligeramente malhumorado a causa de esta.

Tomaron otros quince minutos antes de que la primera gota se desprendiera del cielo plomizo y cuando lo hizo –cayendo sobre la cabeza de Roy Mustang- el resto se arrancó también en prácticamente cuestión de segundos, empapando por completo al joven aspirante a alquimista que continuaba bajo la lluvia intentando evaporar el agua de la palangana, la cual continuaba llenándose a medida que llovía con más y más intensidad. Aún así, y aunque parecía frustrado y malhumorado y ciertamente incómodo bajo el agua, continuaba intentando trasmutar una y otra y otra y otra vez. Y por lo que Riza podía colegir desde el cálido interior de la casa, sus manos parecían empezar a temblar del frío. _Terco_. Pensó para sí, negando con la cabeza de un lado al otro. Así que simplemente tomó el único paraguas que poseían y lo abrió, abandonando la casa y caminando por el terreno barroso hasta quedar junto a él. Sus botas haciendo efecto de ventosa contra el suelo. El paraguas abierto ahora cubriéndolos a ambos. Roy, al percatarse de que la lluvia ya no caía contra él, alzó la vista.

—¿Qué...?

—El agua parecía llevar la ventaja, Mustang-san —simplemente replicó con calma, encogiéndose de hombros, expresión neutra.

Sonrió de lado —¿Tan patético, eh?

Y ella asintió, cerrando los ojos y permitiéndose, por primera vez en presencia de él, el que una tenue casi invisible sonrisa alcanzara sus serias facciones —Me temo que si. Completamente inútil.

—¿Que clase de hombre sería si dejara que algo conformado por una partícula de hidrógeno y dos de oxígeno me derrotara? —concedió, colocando sus manos en la palangana una vez más y concentrándose en la correcta articulación de la teoría que había leído todos aquellos días con la práctica que pretendía llevar a cabo. Y entonces, entonces la luz azul de la trasmutación se alzó del círculo de trasmutación casi borroneado y hubo un sordo sonido y una nube de vapor se elevó hacia arriba, vaciando por completo el contenedor de agua y chocando contra los rostros de ambos. Roy se puso de pie, sonriendo complacido, y colocó una mano sobre la mano de ella que sostenía la sombrilla. Su palma fría contrastando contra la piel cálida del dorso de la de ella. Un escalofrío descendió la espalda de Riza.

Cuando separó los labios para decir algo, no obstante, no pudo evitar percatarse que los ojos negros de él se deslizaron casi magnéticamente a allí. Entonces los cerró, firmemente. Y Roy comprendió su error —Ah... Creo que será mejor que entremos —la joven rubia asintió y comenzó a caminar a su lado al interior de la casa una vez más, ojos fijos al frente deliberadamente, tensa, su mano aún bajo la palma de él.

Cuando alcanzaron la calidez de la entrada de la casa, Roy soltó la mano que había mantenido en el mango del paraguas, pasándose la manga de la camisa empapada por el rostro. Y luego, en un gesto igual de inconsciente, le limpió a ella la mejilla, contra la cual habían colisionado unas cuantas gotas, con la misma manga, sintiéndola tensarse aún más y dedicarle una mirada de caución, confusión y –si es que podía ser- advertencia. La retrajo inmediatamente, como si le hubiera quemado, pero sin poder decir nada respecto a su conducta. Ni siquiera disculparse —Ah...

—Debería quitarse la ropa, Mustang-san —señaló, y al percatarse de sus propias palabras, apresuró—. Se enfermará.

Roy inclinó la cabeza —Por supuesto —pasándola de largo y dirigiéndose a la que era su habitación en la planta baja. No era demasiado, una pequeña habitación con un sofá cama oscuro y ligeramente humedecido y unas cuantas mantas remalladas y cosidas aquí y allá, pero era más que suficiente para motivos prácticos. Aún así, y antes de perderse tras la puerta de su habitación, se detuvo en seco y se volvió, sintiendo que algo se constreñía en su interior al verla allí de pie, devolviéndole una mirada encriptada, con los labios tensos en una línea y unas gotas cayendo de su flequillo y nuca allí donde la lluvia la había alcanzado. Su piel pálida por el frío y sus manos temblorosas. El paraguas olvidado en el suelo.

Sonrió —Gracias por el empujón, posiblemente no habría sido capaz de hacerlo por mi cuenta. No con mi capacidad actual.

Riza asintió, y volvió la vista en la otra dirección —Mmhh —replicando secamente a su sentido agradecimiento hasta que lo oyó cerrar la puerta y desaparecer. Soltando entonces el aire que no sabía había estado conteniendo hasta el momento.

Si, lo recordaba perfectamente. Con suma nitidez inclusive. Quizá demasiada. Espiró. Percatándose entonces de que la tetera llevaba silbando y escupiendo vapor varios instantes ya, así como Hayate continuaba hociqueándola a la altura de las rodillas con un suave sollozo y las orejas tiradas hacia atrás, a modo de preocupación. Girando la perilla y apagando el fuego de la hornalla, se acuclilló frente a su perro y lo acarició a modo de aplacamiento —Lo lamento —se excusó, con calma—. Creo que estaba algo distraída.

Sentándose obedientemente y moviendo la cola, Black Hayate soltó un ladrido firme. Y la expresión de ella se suavizó ligeramente, permitiéndole al pequeño can poner sus dos patas delanteras sobre sus muslos y hociquearle el estómago. Finalmente, se puso de pie y vertió el agua en la taza, colando las hebras y terminando de prepararse el té que había comenzado a hacer quizá demasiados minutos atrás, esperando que no estuviera ya frío. Afortunadamente, no lo estaba. Así que simplemente tomó la taza entre sus palmas y soltó un calmo soplido contra el vapor de la bebida, en el preciso instante en que alguien golpeaba la puerta. Black Hayate se apresuró alegre y moviendo la cola hasta la entrada. _Rebecca. _

Cruzando el pequeño apartamento a grandes zancadas, alcanzó la puerta y tomó el picaporte, descartando la idea de tomar la pistola que guardaba en el cajón de la cocina. Si se tratara de alguien desconocido y/o de intenciones hostiles, Black Hayate habría comenzado a gruñir y mostrar los dientes a modo de advertencia. En vez de hacerlo, parecía aguardar impaciente a que ella abriera la puerta por lo que simplemente accedió a obedecer la voluntad de su pequeño y leal Shiba Inu y lo hizo.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, abrió la puerta con una mano mientras que en la otra sostenía la taza —Rebecca, llegas- —se detuvo en seco. La persona delante de ella, empapada y prácticamente chorreando agua de sus ropas y con un abrigo sobre su cabeza a modo de pobre protección no era su amiga, sino su superior. El cual, por cierto, también lucía particularmente sorprendido por alguna razón u otra. Aunque no tenía razón para estarlo, no realmente, Riza dudaba seriamente que el coronel se hubiera equivocado de apartamento y hubiera esperado ver a alguien más que a ella parada allí en la puerta. Sin embargo, la comprensión llegó enseguida, cuando lo vio prácticamente atragantarse al ojear su escaso atuendo y sus largas piernas desnudas. Las cuales unió casi instintivamente, a modo de reacción, presionando sus rodillas firmemente y frotando su pantorrilla derecha con el empeine de su pie izquierdo una vez más en un intento de dispersar algo de tensión de la inusual e incómoda situación en que se encontraba.

Su expresión se tornó severa —Coronel, ¿qué hace aquí? —y con sus manos intentó tirar diestramente de la camisa hacia abajo, en vano. Aquello era todo lo que la prenda alcanzaría a cubrir. Y su superior parecía estar ciertamente disfrutando la vista—. Coronel, permítame recordarle que mi rostro está aquí —señaló, con dureza.

Roy pareció percatarse de que se había permitido demasiado contemplar las largas, bien torneadas, fibrosas y apropiadamente musculosas piernas de su teniente primera. Se aclaró la garganta, alzando la mirada —Ah... —la visión de su clavícula desnuda disipó su atención una vez más. Riza, conciente de ello, se cerró la camisa con las manos, cruzándose de brazos para cubrirse efectivamente.

—Coronel —lo apremió, claramente con cero tolerancia para aquello. La situación ya era en sí incómoda y altamente inapropiada, y él no estaba haciendo las cosas más fáciles.

—Sólo venía a verte —confesó finalmente con voz ronca, y se quitó el abrigo negro que había estado usando de protección de encima de la cabeza. Dejando entrever exactamente cuán mojado se encontraba.

Riza suspiró y se apartó de la puerta, indicándole que ingresara. Aquella no era una conversación para continuar en el pasillo, especialmente en el estado en que se encontraban ambos, y no podían darse el lujo de estar haciendo espectáculos públicos de moral dudosa donde alguien más pudiera verlos y denunciarlos por fraternización al cuartel general. Así que simplemente aguardó a que ingresara al apartamento, observando el rastro de agua que había ido dejando detrás, y cerró la puerta tras de él. Dedicándole una mirada que claramente dejaba en claro que reprobaba todo aquello.

Roy soltó un bufido —¿Lo tomo como que mi visita inesperada es todo menos apreciada?

—Como puede ver, me temo que si, coronel. No lo esperaba en absoluto. O a nadie, si vamos al caso.

Ante la mención de ver, no pudo evitar ojear una vez más el atuendo general de Hawkeye. _Oh, Dios_ —Salvo a la teniente segunda Catalina.

Asintió —Así es —y entonces escaneó el atuendo de él y frunció el entrecejo. El coronel tenía el cabello empapado y adherido a la frente y nuca y a ambos lados del rostro y goteaba aquí y allá. Su uniforme, habitualmente seco e impecable, se hallaba mojado también y parecía pesarle toneladas en el cuerpo. Así como el frío parecía haberle calado hasta los huesos, dado que tenía la mandíbula tensa en una línea como intentando contener el castañeo de sus dientes. Suspiró—. Si continúa así, coronel, se resfriará.

—Admito que no fue una buena idea caminar todas esas cuadras desde el cuartel general bajo la lluvia —concedió, calmo.

Riza torció el gesto —Deberías ser más cuidadoso, coronel, dado que, si mal no recuerdas, la lluvia te convierte en un inútil.

Frunció el entrecejo —¿Cómo olvidarlo, teniente, cuando se toma el trabajo de recordármelo cada vez que llueve?

—Con todo respecto, coronel, me temo que de no hacerlo intentaría hacer más cosas imprudentes como pretender encender alquimia bajo el agua.

—Y no se cansará de recordármelo, ¿no es así, teniente? —estornudó, cubriéndose la boca con el puño—. Lo lamento —y luego otra vez.

Riza enarcó una ceja y alzó su mano a la frente de él —Creo que tiene fiebre, coronel.

Él la tomó suavemente por la muñeca, observando la tela de la manga de la camisa blanca deslizarse suavemente sobre la piel de ella desnudando su antebrazo poco a poco, así como la camisa ascender unos centímetros por su cuerpo cuando alzó la mano, dejado entrever unos centímetros más de piel —No te recomendaría hacer eso.

Se tensó y retrajo la mano al instante, bajando ambos brazos y tirando de la camisa hacia abajo una vez más —Mantenga la mirada a nivel de mis ojos, coronel. O de lo contrario me veré a forzada a echarlo de mi apartamento.

Roy sonrió de lado —Me gustaría verte hacerlo, teniente.

Hawkeye se cruzó de brazos —Por favor no me tiente, coronel. Y quítese la ropa antes de que continúe mojando mi piso.

Ésta vez, no pudo evitar enarcar ambas cejas y sonreír satisfactoriamente —¿Sin preámbulos ni cortejos, teniente?

Ella torció el gesto, pero decidió no darle el gusto objetándole ante su indecorosa sugerencia. En vez de ello, replicó con ácido sarcasmo —¿Qué puedo decir, coronel? Me temo que prefiero la practicidad a la pomposidad. Ahora por favor...

—Si mal no recuerdo —la cortó—, lo haces desde bastante.

Riza se tensó, dedicándole una mirada de advertencia —Con todo respeto, coronel. _Ese_ tema no está abierto a discusión.

—Si mal no recuerda teniente, nunca lo estuvo —objetó él.

Asintió —Y lo prefiero así, coronel. Ahora por favor, quítese la ropa, está mojando mi piso y el parqué se llenará de humedad.

—Eventualmente tendremos que hablar de ello, teniente —presionó, frunciendo el entrecejo pero sabiendo que ella no daría el brazo a torcer fácilmente.

—No veo por qué, coronel. Llevamos once años sin necesidad de hacerlo.

—¿Te arrepientes? —forzó un poco más, dando un paso a ella.

Riza retrocedió preventivamente uno, tensa, expresión seria y ojos severos —Nunca afirmé tal cosa.

—Pero actúa como si lo hiciera, teniente.

—Que no quiera discutir algo ocurrido once años atrás, coronel, no quiere decir que tenga arrepentimientos concernientes a la temática.

—Entonces no te arrepientes —no era una pregunta.

Riza se enderezó, firme —Me temo que lo considero un caso cerrado, coronel. Por consiguiente, no hay necesidad de discusión alguna.

—Siento discrepar —objetó.

Suspiró larga y tendidamente —No lo dudo.

Él asintió, bajando la mirada y cerrando ambas manos en puños. Sus ojos cargados de turbación. No obstante, sabía que era una causa perdida, al menos de momento lo era, por lo que simplemente se comenzó a desabotonar la chaqueta militar mojada y se la entregó, sorprendiéndola. Para luego comenzar a removerse la camisa que llevaba debajo. Botón a botón. Riza lo detuvo poniendo sus dos manos sobre las de él y él aprovechó el gesto para atraparlas con las suyas. Riza frunció el entrecejo —Coronel —todo de clara advertencia.

Él tomó sus manos y deslizó las yemas de los dedos de ella por su clavícula, la cual permanecía ahora expuesta debido a los escasos botones de la camisa que había alcanzado a desabotonarse. Sus ojos negros fijos, clavados y absortos en la expresión de Hawkeye. La vio cerrar los ojos —Coronel, por favor... —y cuando habló, su voz salió estrangulada.

Roy sonrió y se inclinó contra ella, sujetándole aún las manos contra su pecho mientras presionaba su frente contra la coronilla de Riza, sintiéndola tensarse y dar un jadeo corto y seco, al mismo tiempo que se tomaba el atrevimiento de deslizarle la punta de su nariz por la frente hasta rozar sus labios allí, calmamente. Su rodilla encontrando su camino hasta quedar en medio de las de ella, las cuales separó a duras penas sin siquiera tener necesidad de presionar su cuerpo de forma alguna. De hecho, aún mantenía una ligera distancia en un gesto deliberado para evitar que Hawkeye retrocediera al instante y el gesto no había sido más que una sutil insinuación sin realmente serlo, retrayendo la rodilla propia al instante. Los dedos de ella se enroscaron firmemente en el cuello de su camisa.

—Podemos ir... —le susurró al oído.

Y entonces pareció caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. De lo que él había estado a punto de sugerir y arrancó sus dedos como si algo le hubiese quemado. Quizá la realidad, no tenía idea. Aquello era inaceptable

—Por favor, no termines esa frase —lo amonestó, más molesta consigo misma por ceder y con él por siquiera atreverse a sugerir algo así entre ellos.

Mustang se enderezó y asintió, luciendo decepcionado —Entiendo. Quizá deba irme.

Riza frunció el entrecejo. Sería lo recomendable, si, y quiso decirle exactamente eso. Que retomaran la distancia fríamente calculada y meticulosamente establecida. Que retornaran a sus respectivas zonas de confort. Pero no podía simplemente echarlo. No viendo la turbación en sus ojos y rostro y no con el clima que hacía afuera. No podía simplemente apartarlo sabiendo que no estaba en su pleno sano juicio y que de suceder algo no podría encender su alquimia en la lluvia. Simplemente no podía hacerlo. La idea de perderlo, más aún, la idea de hacerlo por negligencia de su parte, por dejarlo ir sabiendo que no podría ser ella quien lo protegiera una vez que saliera por la puerta, era por encima de intolerable. Por ende, simplemente bajó la cabeza con resignación y soltó un suave suspiro, cruzándose de brazos —No diga tonterías, coronel. No puede ir a ningún lado en ese estado. Se enfermará.

El moreno enarcó una ceja —¿Primero me patea y luego se preocupa por mi salud, teniente?

Asintió con calma —Alguien tiene que hacerlo, coronel, o de lo contrario no tendría salud en absoluto. Especialmente considerando que su alimentación no es la apropiada tampoco. Y alguien tiene que rechazarlo también, su ego es demasiado grande como está.

Sonrió de lado —¿Sabe, teniente?, sería una excelente esposa. De hecho, ya está sermoneándome sobre mi salud y alimentación y denegándome sexo. Sólo nos están faltando los anillos.

Riza se cruzó de brazos —Eso no tiene gracia, coronel.

Él avanzó otro paso hacia ella —No —concedió, serio—. Supongo que no. De tener opción, ya habríamos resuelto eso también.

Ella se tensó —Coronel...

Roy alzó ambas manos en señal de paz y asintió, cerrando los ojos con calma y soltando un corto suspiro —Entiendo. Entiendo. Me removeré mis ropas y me daré un baño o de lo contrario me echará de su apartamento, teniente.

Una pequeña sonrisa calma apareció en las facciones de ella, aún de pie y de brazos cruzados frente a él —Me alegra ver que esté dispuesto a cooperar, coronel.

Una sonrisa arrogante apareció en sus labios —Sería más obediente si te me unieras —aguardando algún tipo de reacción de parte de ella. Estaba presionando demasiado sus botones y repetidas veces, quizá, pero no podía evitarlo. Además, no era como si estuviera mintiendo tampoco. No, estaba siendo plana y sencillamente directo al respecto.

—Lo dudo seriamente. Me temo que en esta ocasión deberé pasar de su altamente inapropiada y descarada sugerencia. Así que por favor proceda por su cuenta. El baño está en el cuarto a la izquierda.

Sonriendo de lado, asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta en cuestión, desabotonándose la camisa en el camino antes de desaparecer. Suspirando más relajadamente, Riza negó para sí y bajó la mirada a su pequeño can, que la observaba con la cabeza ladeada y meciendo débilmente la cola. Se agachó, acariciando a Black Hayate con suavidad —A veces no sé qué hacer con él —el perro la hociqueó comprensivamente y ladró, enderezándose y trotando hasta la puerta, frente a la cual ladró una vez más. Riza frunció el entrecejo.

Una voz familiar al otro lado de la puerta seguida de algo que sonaba a un puño golpeando una y otra vez incansablemente se hizo oír —Oy, ¡Yuju! Riza, ¿estás ahí?

Se tensó. Podía oír el ruido de la lluvia de la ducha desde la cocina, y la chaqueta del coronel aún se encontraba sobre el respaldar de una silla donde ella la había dejado cuando se la había entregado. Por lo que tomándola, caminó hasta su cuarto y la depositó cuidadosamente allí sobre una silla, oyendo la voz relajada de su superior tararear una suave e irreconocible tonada bajo la ducha. Negó con calma, sonriendo tenuemente para sí. Cuando regresó a la cocina, no obstante, se alegró de que la voz de Roy no llegara allí. Así que simplemente se dirigió a abrirle a Rebecca. No demasiado, y ciertamente se interpuso para no permitirle que ingresara a su apartamento.

Brazos cruzados —Rebecca.

La morena examinó el aspecto de su amiga, su atuendo, y la conducta sospechosa de cortarle el paso en vez de invitarla a pasar —¿Estás con un hombre?

Riza frunció el entrecejo —A menos que cuentes a Black Hayate, Rebecca, lamento decepcionarte.

Rebecca se inclinó más con curiosidad para examinar las facciones de Hawkeye —¿De verdad? ¿No tienes ningún hombre escondido en tu apartamento?

—Así es.

—¿Y dejaste la ducha encendida? No parece propio de ti, teniente Hawkeye.

Riza le devolvió una mirada igualmente firme y desafiante —Y estoy segura de que no viniste hasta aquí para interrogarme sobre mis conductas en mi propia casa, teniente Catalina —acidez en sus palabras.

La morena se relajó y sonrió, exclamando en voz un poco más alta de la necesaria —¡No estoy embarazada!

—Aunque me alegro, Rebecca, no creo que debas informárselo a todos mis vecinos ó toda la ciudad del Este, yendo al caso —señaló.

La morena se cubrió la boca y asintió —Lo siento. Supongo que estaba demasiado emocionada. Ah... Es un alivio, ahora que no tengo que preocuparme de eso podré volver a buscarme un buen macho.

Riza asintió secamente. Sin embargo, se tensó al oír que la lluvia de la ducha cesó de caer súbitamente y el calmo tarareo de su superior se hizo audible en toda la extensión de la cocina. No tomaría demasiado para que el coronel apareciera por la puerta y Rebecca lo viera.

Los ojos de la morena se abrieron ligeramente —¡Ja! Lo sabía, por eso rechazaste a Isaac. Ya tienes un macho atendiéndote. ¿Me dirás acaso quien es, teniente Hawkeye? ¿Lo conozco?

Riza torció el gesto —No. Y preferiría que te abstuvieras de interrogarme al respecto, teniente Catalina —hizo una pausa—. Me complace oír que no estás embarazada. Buenas noches —y, sin decir más, y quizá algo más descortés de lo necesario, le cerró la puerta en el rostro. Relajándose y soltando el aire que había estado reteniendo hasta el momento, una vez su amiga estuvo fuera de su vista.

—Bien. Bien. Tú vuelve a tu hombre... —aunque no pudo verla, supo que Rebecca sonreía— Luego preséntame un amigo si tiene.

La voz en un susurro de su superior sobre su oído derecho la hizo sobresaltarse —Havoc parece apropiado, ¿no cree, teniente? —una gota de agua tibia cayó sobre su hombro, mojando la tela de la camisa blanca que vestía, únicamente (recordó). Sus hombros se tensaron. El aliento del alquimista de la flama contra su nuca estaba elucidando reacciones que ciertamente no debería y que ella no debería consentir tampoco.

—Coronel... —comenzó, voz severa, volteándose. No obstante, se detuvo en seco al ver que se encontraba únicamente cubierto con una toalla precariamente enroscada alrededor de su baja cintura y otra al hombro. Gotas perladas de agua desprendiéndose de los mechones azabache de su cabello y descendiendo por su piel expuesta, que era demasiada para ser aquello seguro— apreciaría por favor que se ponga algo de ropa.

Roy sonrió de lado, sosteniendo la toalla con una mano cuyo nudo acababa de aflojarse ligeramente y dando otro paso hacia ella, acorralándola contra la puerta —Con todo respeto, teniente. Yo podría sugerir lo mismo. Tu atuendo deja poco para la imaginación.

Riza, defensivamente, colocó ambas palmas contra el pecho de él —Coronel, si no retrocede un par de pasos me veré forzada a...

—¿A...? —la sonrisa de satisfacción más amplia que antes—. No me diga teniente que mi apariencia la intimida.

—Lamento desinflarle el ego, coronel. Pero no, no lo hace —no era del todo cierto—. Y apreciaría por favor que retroceda voluntariamente un par de pasos o de lo contrario me veré forzada a tomar el asunto en mis manos.

—¿Entonces está diciendo que es inmune a mis encantos, teniente? —insistió, inclinándose hacia delante como para besarla. Susurrándole el rango prácticamente contra los labios, pero sin tocarla.

Hawkeye se paralizó. Uno, dos segundos. Y luego simplemente frunció el entrecejo, colocando sus palmas una vez más contra el pecho de desnudo de él para apartarlo —Por favor, deje de jugar conmigo como si fuera su comida, coronel. Lamento informarle que no pretendo ser otra muesca en el respaldar de su cama —bajo sus yemas, lo sintió tensarse. Cada músculo, se atiesó bajo sus manos.

Las manos de él la sujetaron por la muñeca una vez más, retirándoselas de su cuerpo. Su cabeza gacha, sus ojos negros ocultos tras los mechones de cabello azabache —¿Eso es lo que crees? ¿Qué estoy jugando contigo? ¿Qué no te tomo en serio? ¿De todas las personas?

Las paredes de la garganta se le cerraron. Había cometido un error llevando tal afirmación al extremo, un paso en falso. Y podía conferir por el tono en la voz de él, peligrosamente controlado, que lo había ofendido con sus palabra. _No_, se corrigió mentalmente, lo había herido. Metido el dedo en la llaga de la culpa con la que debía vivir día a día. Lo había dicho en más de una ocasión, que se lamentaba el haberla arrastrado a todo aquello, y sabía que lo creía fervientemente. Que la había arruinado, como había dicho en más de una ocasión, y ella había banalizado todo eso en escasas palabras.

—¿Crees que aceptaría perderte por algo tan superficial como una noche contigo? —añadió, apretando los dientes y tensando la mandíbula—. ¿Qué aceptaría sacrificar a una de las personas que más confían en mi y me apoyan en mi sueño por algo como eso? De todas las personas bajo mi comando que confían en mi, ¿crees que de todas aceptaría perderte a _ti_? Creí haber dejado en claro que _no_ puedo perderte.

Riza cerró los ojos con suavidad y bajó la cabeza, permaneciendo sin decir nada. Roy suspiró, y se apartó, dando media vuelta y redirigiéndose a la habitación a recuperar sus ropas para poder marcharse. Ella lo siguió, tras unos segundos, en completo silencio —Permiso para hablar libremente, coronel.

Roy la observó de reojo, entrecejo fruncido —Concedido, teniente.

Asintió, enderezándose y cerrando sus ojos con calma, brazos firmemente presionados a ambos lados de su cuerpo —Es usted un idiota.

Mustang permaneció perplejo observándola —¿Perdón?

Riza asintió secamente por segunda vez —Con todo respeto, me disculpo por mis palabras, coronel, pero no por haberlo llamado estúpido.

Roy se enderezó —Idiota, teniente —ahora molesto. ¿Por qué demonios lo insultaba su teniente primera cuando había sido ella la que lo había ofendido en primer lugar también?

—Mis disculpas, coronel. Pero me temo que es ambos, para creer que yo lo tendría en tan baja estima. Después de todo, yo fui quien accedió a seguirte, y estoy segura de que mi juicio no fue del todo errado al hacerlo.

—¿Del todo? —inquirió, con curiosidad, con una ceja enarcada.

Hawkeye sonrió con calma —Así es, coronel. Momentos como estos me hacen cuestionar si realmente elegí a la persona adecuada para seguir.

—¿Y su conclusión, teniente? —sonrió, caminando hasta ella una vez más y deteniéndose delante suyo. Su mano tomando un mechón suelto del cabello de ella y acomodándoselo delante del hombro.

La sonrisa tenue no se desvaneció —Que aún puedo tolerarlo, coronel. Pero si continúa siendo incapaz de mantener sus manos para sí mismo me veré obligada a cumplir mi inicial promesa de echarlo de mi apartamento.

—Si mal no recuerda, teniente. Eso no fue un inconveniente hace tiempo.

Riza frunció el entrecejo —Que hayamos compartido cama por una noche, coronel, no quiere decir que vuelva a consentirlo o cualquier otro tipo de actividad de naturaleza similar.

—Sofá —la corrigió—. Si mal no recuerda, teniente, fue un sofá.

—Es indiferente, coronel.

—En eso disentimos, teniente. Una cama posiblemente habría sido más cómoda —discrepó.

Ella cerró los ojos suavemente intentando armarse de paciencia —Coronel, creo haber afirmado que no discutiríamos esa noche.

—Y yo que no puedo atenerme a esa afirmación unilateral, teniente. Para mi fue significativo, y me complacería saber que el sentimiento es mutuo.

—No creí que fuera sentimental con las mujeres que durmió, coronel.

Roy se encogió de hombros —Sólo con una, teniente. Y casualmente se trata de la primera con la que dormí.

Riza soltó un bufido —Con todo respeto, coronel, encuentro eso difícil de creer, considerando la edad que tenía entonces.

—Ah... No me creerá entonces si le digo, teniente, que estuve viviendo desde mis dieciséis hasta los dieciocho con una única mujer y su padre y que cuando me marché a la milicia me dediqué plenamente a mi objetivo de graduarme y convertirme en un perro del ejército, ¿verdad?

—Estoy segura que hubo otras mujeres en el ínterin, coronel. Y, de todas formas, no encuentro esta discusión relevante.

—Lamento decepcionarla entonces, teniente. Estaba demasiado ocupado en la academia. Además, pensé que las mujeres tenían en alta tasación la castidad de un hombre.

—Su castidad no era algo que me concerniera, coronel. Pero estoy seguro que fue toda una hazaña deshacerse de la mía.

Roy enarcó una ceja y sonrió arrogantemente —Admito que me complace haber sido el primero, si. ¿Por qué? ¿Se arrepiente, teniente?

Cerró los ojos con calma —No, de hecho no, coronel. Yo misma lo preferí de esa forma, si mal no recuerda.

La sonrisa no se disipó —Ahora que lo menciona, teniente...

Riza exhaló irritadamente —Apreciaría que de por concluida esta conversación, coronel. No hay nada más que decir al respecto.

—¿Por qué decidiste seguirme, después de eso? —inquirió, ignorando deliberadamente la solicitud / orden de ella de cesar en su interrogatorio y en sus instigaciones para obtener información de algo ocurrido demasiado atrás y que ambos habían decidido enterrar. Sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

Hawkeye frunció el entrecejo —Si espera que le diga por su desempeño, coronel, lamento decepcionarlo.

La sonrisa desapareció completamente —¿Qué se supone que significa eso, teniente?

—Que estuvo bien, coronel.

—"Bien" difícilmente es bueno, teniente —objetó, sintiéndose más y más ofendido.

—Bien es todo lo que tengo, coronel —retrucó, mordaz. Expresión neutra.

—Bien no es suficiente, teniente. Y en mi defensa, carecía de todo tipo de experiencia.

Riza sonrió con calma, viendo cuánto lo había alterado su respuesta. Y cuán consternado parecía por todo. Era ridículo realmente, y no había tenido reales intenciones de dañar su ego de esa forma, así como tampoco había creído que algo así lo consternara. Asintió —Mis disculpas, coronel. Me temo que mi opinión se basa en referencias desactualizadas.

Las cejas de él se alzaron hacia arriba. Por alguna razón, el comentario de ella sonaba en cierta forma... provocador, aún cuando su tono no lo había sido ni era realmente... Tentándolo a que actualizara sus referencias. Y sospechaba, con toda razón posiblemente, que había habido deliberación en sus palabras. Pero sabía también que si volvía a intentar acercarse lo echaría de su apartamento definitivamente. Decidió intentarlo de todas formas, la tercera solía ser la vencida —Eso puede arreglarse —un uniforme limpio y prolijamente doblado impactó contra su rostro y cayó contra la cama de Hawkeye.

La rubia no lucía molesta, aunque sí ligeramente estricta. No obstante, había una suave curvatura imperceptible en sus labios, a pesar de la expresión reprobatoria —Por favor vístase y retírese, coronel. Tengo que alimentar a Black Hayate y quisiera irme a la cama.

Roy fue a decir algo pero ella lo cortó, asegurándose de dejar perfectamente en claro a qué se había referido con ello —Sola.

Roy asintió y comenzó a cambiarse, aún con una sonrisa en el rostro, viéndola abandonar la habitación y aguardar del lado de afuera. Hawkeye definitivamente era algo completamente diferente.

—Buenas noches, teniente.

Riza asintió, cerrándole prácticamente la puerta del apartamento en el rostro —Buenas noches, coronel.

Si, definitivamente estaba en una categoría completamente diferente. El único tipo de categoría que realmente deseaba. El único que valía la pena conservar. Pero eso siempre lo había sabido. Si, siempre. Desde la primera vez que había posado intencionalmente sus ojos en ella, aquella vez, todo ese tiempo atrás.


	14. Nadie más en quien confiara

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de FullMetal Alchemist me pertenece, evidentemente.**

14/26

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Dado que ya recuperé mi bonito y rápido internet, y como prometido, he aquí el capítulo 14 de esta historia, que espero estén disfrutando hasta el momento. Y, como siempre, quisiera agradecerles a todos los lectores por seguirla día a día, capítulo a capítulo. **¡Gracias!** Especialmente a quienes hicieron y hacen ese esfuercito extra para hacerme llegar lo que piensan, lo cual aprecio mucho, dado que sus opiniones y correcciones me ayudan a mejorar, así que espero no duden en hacerme saber qué les parece. **Muchas, muchísimas gracias. **

A: **Rukia Kurosaki-chan** (siempre me pareció que sus discusiones eran más propias de un matrimonio que de un superior y una subordinada u.u. Y no te preocupes x .LalaCleo. x lo tiene previsto. Ah... Lo que hace el exceso de comida en navidad, ya estoy hablando de mi misma en tercera persona =P), **Sangito**, **Inma** (Jaja. No te garantizo que en ese tiempo lo logre pero prometo que lo haré. En cuanto a los bombones, en otro momento hubieran resultado con mucha facilidad, amo el chocolate. Desgraciadamente, comí tanto esta navidad que de todas formas los miraría con recelo. No quiero carbooonnn... =P ¡Y gracias!), **HoneyHawkeye** (entendible u.u, en estas fiestas el alcohol y la comida son siempre excesos. Yo ni siquiera puedo mirar la ensalada rusa en mi heladera sin que se me revuelva el estómago... =P Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado), **Andyhaikufma **(no te preocupes, habrá más recuerdos =) ¡Y gracias! Espero hayas recibido muchos regalos también), **laura-eli89 **(evidentemente, lo narraré =P. Y no te preocupes, Riza ya cederá. Me alegra que te esté gustando. Y ojalá hayas tenido una feliz navidad también), **fandita-eromena**, **mariana garcia** (jaja, esa parece ser la común opinión de la gente, que Riza tiene demasiado autocontrol =D. Espero que tu también lo hayas pasado bonito en tu navidad. ¡Y gracias!) **Lucia991**, **inowe** (si, generalmente hago en mis fics que sea Roy quien más se contiene y presiona. Pero en este quise que fuera Riza la que resintiera más eso. Es humana, después de todo. Y, como todo el mundo, tiene sus límites. Jaja, me alegra que te haya gustado. Al parecer, varias/os acuerdan que me gusta torturar =P), **Akamaruwolf323**, **Arrimitiluki**, **Darkrukia4 **(si, tiene una gran fortaleza =P. Y si, solo le faltaría a eso a Rebecca. Tiende a ser inoportuna. Recibí unos bonitos regalos, gracias. Espero tu también lo hayas estado), **pilar**, **Desahogada **(me alegra mucho que prefieras que las cosas vayan progresivas, de verdad. Y debido a los recuerdos, como dije, va un poquito más lento... Pero ya te enterarás como llegaron a esa situación =). Así que gracias, y ojalá tu también hayas pasado una feliz navidad con tu familia y/o amigos), **Alexandra-Ayanami** (qué bueno lo de sin resaca =). Si, hay cosas que no cambian, la inutilidad de Roy con el agua y el autocontrol de Riza u.u, **Haru D'Elric **(por alguna extraña razón... tu review me llegó dos veces =D. Pero me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y que te hayas escapado de las fiestas solo para leer el cap. Me halaga =P. Y agradezco que no te moleste la lentitud de la historia. Espero hayas pasado unas lindas navidades) y **Beli** (no lo es, ya cederá =). Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando).

Gracias. En cuanto a la historia, se que va considerablemente progresiva pero debido a que estoy entrelazando los dos momentos en las vidas de ambos hasta hacerlos converger en un mismo punto, me vi obligada a darle este ritmo pausado. Perdón. Y agradezco de antemano toda la paciencia. Prometo que todo llegará. Y espero continúen disfrutando la historia y disfruten este capítulo también. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas que dejamos atrás<strong>

XIV

"Nadie más en quien confiara"

* * *

><p>Suspiró, examinando el reloj por tercera vez. El coronel estaba retrasado, como era su costumbre cada mañana. Sin embargo, el papeleo de aquel particular día era considerablemente mayor al que les era asignado cotidianamente debido a que el cuartel de Central se encontraba todavía reorganizándose tras lo ocurrido el día prometido. La mayoría de los sectores habían sido reconstruidos ya. No obstante, aún faltaba y muchos archivos habían sido enviados a los demás cuarteles para evitar que los documentos se perdieran o dañaran durante la restauración. Y como era esperable, mucho de este se había traspapelado en el traslado dejando cajas y cajas de documentos sin mucha organización o sentido. Había informes de misiones, solicitudes de reclutas, contratos de la milicia, documentos relativamente confidenciales, mapas y evaluaciones de distintas ciudades y pueblos de Amestris de años atrás. Todos mezclados y desactualizados y arrojados negligentemente en las mismas cajas sin etiquetar. De hecho, ni siquiera tenían una breve anotación a uno de los costados indicando qué debía haber en su interior. Con todo, la oficina en aquellos momentos lucía más desordenada que su propio apartamento, el cual se encontraba lleno de cajas en los rincones dado que no había podido establecerse adecuadamente desde que habían regresado al Este otra vez. Y ahora la oficina era un desastre también.<p>

Abriéndose la puerta, ingresaron los tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda y el sargento mayor Fuery. Los cuales se detuvieron en seco al ver las pilas y pilas de cajas junto a los escritorios, en la exacta entrada de la oficina, donde los oficiales que las habían entregado las habían dejado. Por supuesto, no era necesario afirmar que cargar todas las cajas sola y moverlas por su propia cuenta habría sido una tarea por encima de ardua para una sola persona. Más aún, Riza dudaba que pudiera cargar más de tres con su fuerza actual antes de empezar a resentir los brazos y tener que descansar. Algo que sería una pérdida de tiempo también, considerando que sólo podría mover un par y alguna que otra más en lo que sus camaradas y el coronel podrían mover el triple.

Havoc enarcó una ceja, haciendo danzar el cigarrillo sin encender en su boca, brazos cruzados delante del pecho —Uh... ¿Qué es todo esto?

Riza suspiró con calma —Papeleo enviado desde Central, teniente Havoc. Nos fue asignado asistir con la organización de los mismos.

Breda frunció el entrecejo —¿Todo esto?

Asintió, con calma —Así es. Esto es todo lo que nos han designado.

Havoc dejó caer la cabeza —Ah... Maldición, ni un día de paz. ¿Acaso quieren matarnos de trabajo? —ojeó la oficina con el entrecejo fruncido—. Por cierto, ¿dónde demonios está el coronel?

Fuery también observó la oficina —¿No llegó, teniente primera?

Negó con la cabeza —Me temo que no sargento Fuery. De momento, tendremos que lidiar con esto nosotros mismos.

El rubio examinó las cajas con desdén una vez más —¡Pff! Como siempre. Y se supone que es el superior, pero nos adosa todo su trabajo como si no tuviéramos vida propia.

Breda enarcó una ceja —¿La tienes? ¿Una cita?

La expresión de Havoc se tornó aún más amarga —¡No, pero ese no es el punto!. El coronel debería estar aquí haciendo su trabajo como todos nosotros.

—Aunque acuerdo, teniente Havoc—concedió—. Lamentablemente no hay nada que podamos hacer. Y apreciaría que comenzáramos aún sin la presencia del coronel. Tenemos demasiado que hacer.

Breda asintió, soltando un bufido de resignación, y tomó la primera caja, cargándola hasta los dos escritorios vacíos, donde la depositó—¿Aquí está bien, teniente primera?

—Si, muchas gracias, teniente segundo Breda.

Havoc, asistido por Fuery, cargó el resto de las cajas a un rincón de la oficina donde no estorbaran. Mientras que Riza, que se había puesto de pie, tomó la que el pelirrojo había dejado apartada y comenzó a separar en tandas iguales el contenido de la misma. Asignando una cantidad a su aún ausente superior. Luego, con calma, dejó las pilas de papeles en los escritorios respectivos de los hombres del alquimista de la flama y tomó su lugar en el escritorio propio. Aceptando que aquel sería un día arduo.

Abriendo el cajón del escritorio con calma, se dispuso a tomar una pluma. No obstante, se detuvo en seco con la mano aún en la gaveta abierta al ver un pequeño papelito cuadrado y de tonalidad amarilla pálida en el centro del fondo del mismo. Suspiró. Segura de saber qué era aquello. Por lo que olvidándose temporalmente de la pluma, tomó el papel entre sus dedos y lo leyó. El mensaje contaba con tan solo dos palabras en la familiar letra de Roy Mustang: _Buenos días._

Riza torció el gesto. _Serían buenos si arribara a tiempo, coronel. _Preguntándose qué se traía entre manos su superior dejando algo así en el escritorio de ella. Cuando lo volteó, no obstante, obtuvo su respuesta. Ante la cual no pudo evitar negar para sí con la cabeza, severa. _Me disculpo de antemano por mi retraso, teniente. _Y como si se tratara de un pensamiento a último momento, añadió._ No te enfades. _Era increíble, pero no del todo sorprendente. Por lo que simplemente tomó el papel y lo abolló con quizá más efusividad de la requerida para una simple tarea como aquella. Luego, exhalando con paciencia y calma, lo arrojó al cesto, tomando un papel idéntico y trazando una breves palabra. La dejó sobre el escritorio de su superior. Y se puso a trabajar, ignorando la curiosidad del teniente segundo Havoc que parecía haber presenciado toda su conducta.

Aún así, sólo tomó la pluma que había necesitado inicialmente y comenzó a leer uno de los primeros documentos de la pila, dejándolo luego en una de las esquinas de su escritorio con un papel arriba que catalogaba el lugar asignado para "informes de misiones". Tomó el segundo e hizo lo mismo, armando una pila aparte para "solicitudes" y luego tras tomar el tercero y el cuarto y el quinto se aseguró de destinarlos a los lugares correspondientes. Aproximadamente media hora después, la puerta se volvió a abrir e ingresó su superior, sonriendo complacido con ambas manos en los bolsillos —Buenos días.

Todo lo que recibió fue un gruñido a modo de queja de Havoc, un asentimiento con expresión de tedio de Breda y una casi silenciosa respuesta de Fuery que permanecía al momento intentando evitar que sus papeles no se le mezclaran. Mientras que Riza ni siquiera alzó la mirada, sino que continuó con su trabajo. No obstante, el moreno no se dio en absoluto por aludido. Y de hecho, al pasar junto a Havoc, le dio una palmada en la espalda y sonrió arrogantemente, continuando su trayecto —Imagino que debo felicitarte por no ser padre, Havoc.

Ella, que hasta el momento había permanecido deliberadamente sumida en sus propias tareas, alzó la vista a ambos hombres. Examinando con caución al teniente segundo, que primero lució desconcertado y luego palideció, comprendiendo, y destinando para su superior una clara mirada de reprobación que daba a entender sin lugar a dudas que había hablado de más —Coronel, por favor, no diga más —lo reprendió.

Havoc observó a Hawkeye por un instante y luego a su superior y se puso de pie, sirviéndose de ambas manos sobre el escritorio para mantener el peso de su cuerpo. Luego se dirigió al moreno —Permiso para retirarme, jefe.

Roy sonrió y asintió —Concedido, teniente. Pero no se demore.

El rubio asintió, tomó las muletas y se marchó lo más rápidamente que pudo, cerrando la puerta de la oficina tras de sí. Sin decir más, Roy siguió de largo a su oficina privada y cerró la puerta. No obstante, le tomó exactamente el tiempo que Riza había calculado para volver a abrirla y solicitar su presencia en el interior de la misma. Asintiendo secamente, con disciplina y obediencia, se puso de pie y acató. No se sorprendió, por otro lado, de ver a su superior frunciendo el entrecejo mientras leía una nota.

—¿Teniente Hawkeye, qué significa esto?

No se inmutó, manteniendo su expresión neutral —Es una nota, coronel. Como la que dejó en el interior del cajón de mi escritorio, excusándose por su falta de compromiso. Esa es mi respuesta.

Roy enarcó una ceja —Está vacía, teniente —volteando el papel de un lado y del otro—. Salvo por la palabra coronel al otro lado.

Riza asintió —Así es, señor. Me pareció inapropiado no referirme a mi superior por su rango. Por ende, decidí escribirlo.

—¿Y la falta de escritura?

Hawkeye permaneció erguida y firme —Pensé que quedaba claro, coronel, que esa es mi respuesta.

Roy suspiró —No dignificará mi anticipada disculpa con una respuesta, teniente ¿Es eso?

Asintió —Me alegra ver que aún después de todo este tiempo sea capaz de comprenderme perfectamente, coronel. No, no lo haré. Y para el registro, preferiría que arribe temprano a dejarme una pobre excusa en mi gaveta.

—¿Entonces asumo que no funcionó y estás enfadada?

Riza no manifestó nada al respecto. Pero su voz sonó igualmente seria y severa como lo había hecho hasta el momento —Enfadada es una palabras excesiva, coronel, para algo así. Aunque admito que me sorprendió que considerara un intento tan pobre como factible de ser realizado. Por otro lado, admito que no estoy complacida con lo que le dijo al teniente segundo Havoc.

Roy bajó la mirada a su pila de papeles —Cumplió con su cometido, ¿No es así, teniente? ¿Acaso importa el método?

Enarcó una ceja —¿Acaso no lo hace, coronel? Si me permite preguntar, ¿cómo explicará estar al tanto de dicha información considerando que la única explicación posible es que se encontraba en mi apartamento ayer?

Ésta vez alzó la mirada a ella, sonrisa arrogante en los labios —Estaba en su apartamento ayer, teniente. Si mal no recuerda.

Torció el gesto —Aún así, coronel. No es algo que necesiten saber el teniente segundo Havoc o Rebecca.

Alzó ambas cejas —¿Acaso se avergüenza, teniente?

Soltó un bufido de indignación —No veo por qué lo haría, coronel. No obstante, preferiría evitar que se hagan especulaciones sobre la naturaleza de nuestra relación.

Roy se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella, quedando de pie frente a frente —¿Y cuál es la naturaleza de nuestra relación, teniente?

Riza se tensó, percatándose de que ella misma había llevado la conversación a dónde no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. No, comprendió, él la había guiado manipuladoramente hasta ello, acorralándola para sonsacarle una respuesta que sabía no daría de otra forma. Suspiró. No tenía intenciones de responder algo así tampoco —Estoy segura que no necesita una respuesta, coronel. Y no pretendo decir nada más al respecto tampoco.

—Actúa como un animal acorralado, teniente —señaló, complacido. Dando otro paso hacia ella.

Riza mantuvo su postura y firmeza, sin siquiera retroceder —Creo que es lo más sensato, coronel, dada la situación. Y creo que prefiero la designación prudencia.

Roy suspiró y se detuvo de avanzar —Ah... No hay forma de convencerte de lo contrario, ¿cierto?

Ésta vez, exhaló con calma y suavidad —Sabe que no, coronel.

Asintió —Eso supuse que dirías —dando media vuelta y retomando su lugar tras su escritorio, mientras ella continuaba aguardando de pie al otro lado, firme, seria. Observó con tedio todos los papeles delante suyo—. ¿Qué es todo esto, teniente?

—Me temo que nos fue asignada la tarea de organizar el papaleo enviado de Central, coronel.

Roy cerró los ojos y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, expresión de fastidio —Ese viejo, Grumman.

Sus facciones se suavizaron, así como lo hizo su voz —Estoy segura de que si nos fue enviado, debe haber sido por una razón.

—Si, el actual Fuhrer Grumman no quería hacer su respectivo papaleo.

Una tenue sonrisa apareció en sus labios —Me suena a alguien familiar, ¿no cree, coronel?

Se enderezó —Imagino que merezco eso, teniente —asintiendo—. Aún así, preferiría no tener que permanecer toda la noche en el cuartel general organizando el trabajo burocrático de alguien más.

—Se acostumbrará, coronel —señaló, con calma y sin perder la sutil casi invisible sonrisa—. Además, cuanto antes comience más rápido podrá retirarse.

Bufó, pellizcándose la nariz —Eso imagino. ¿Algo más, teniente? ¿Además de todo esto?

—No, coronel. Salvo que apreciaría que no revele más información que no le concierne revelar, especialmente correspondiente a Rebecca.

Asintió —Prometo cerrar mi boca de ahora en más, teniente. Pero no me preocuparía. Havoc no será la persona más lista, pero es lo suficientemente sabio como para no involucrarnos a nosotros.

Suspiró —Espero que tenga razón, coronel. O de lo contrario tendré que lidiar con Rebecca y dar explicaciones que preferiría no dar.

—Cómo, ¿por qué se encontraba su superior duchándose en su apartamento, teniente? —sonrió.

Riza frunció el entrecejo —Así es, coronel. Entre otras, así que por favor absténgase de hacer comentarios de ese tipo a futuro. Y regrese a trabajar, estoy segura de que tiene mucho que hacer —y, sin decir más, dio media vuelta y abandonó la oficina cuya puerta había permanecido entreabierta todo el tiempo. Cuando regresó a su escritorio, no se sorprendió de ver que Havoc aún no había regresado. Claramente había ido en busca de la teniente segunda Catalina al comprender las implicancias de las palabras del coronel. Sólo esperaba que esta vez su superior estuviera en lo cierto. _A veces desearía que el coronel fuera más cuidadoso con sus declaraciones. _

Media hora después, el teniente segundo Havoc regresó luciendo más tranquilo. Y a pesar de las ocasionales insistencias del teniente Breda, se abstuvo de decir algo respecto a la temática. Y en escaso tiempo, todos retomaron su trabajo respectivamente, incluso su superior, quien no abandonó su oficina en todo el día. Ni siquiera para almorzar. Por esa razón, y a medida que se aproximaba la hora de marcharse, decidió ver si todo se encontraba bien. Poniéndose de pie, caminó hasta la puerta de la oficina y golpeó, una, dos veces. Y luego ingresó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con suavidad al percatarse de que su superior se encontraba completamente dormido en su silla. Suspirando suavemente, y negando con la cabeza, caminó hasta quedar de pie a su lado. Sus ojos caoba examinando las cansadas facciones del hombre en cuestión. Aquella debía ser la tercera vez que sucedía aquello desde que habían abandonado el hospital. Y a juzgar por las ojeras bajo sus ojos era seguro afirmar que no había mentido cuando había dicho que no estaba durmiendo bien. No podía culparlo, ella misma no encontraba el sueño durante las noches. Y cuando lo hacía, las imágenes del coronel clavado al suelo de las manos por las espadas King Bradley, inmovilizándolo sobre el círculo de transmutación y forzándolo a abrir la puerta la acometían.

Su expresión se suavizó. Cuando lo veía de esa forma, calmo e inofensivo (como sabía que _no_ era, pero había sido) y con el largo y despeinado flequillo azabache cayéndole sobre los ojos cerrados no podía evitar hacer comparaciones con el muchacho que había conocido en su juventud. Lleno de ideales y sueños y creencias que ella misma había decidido adoptar luego, y que ambos habían perdido durante Ishbal. Sin embargo, el verlo de esa forma, le hacía sentir por un segundo, aunque fuera un efímero instante, que aún era joven. Que ambos lo eran. Y que aún no habían perdido esa inocencia que la guerra les había arrancado a la fuerza. Le hacía querer recordar, por un segundo, épocas que ahora parecían olvidadas, abstractas casi. Donde ella había sido casi una niña que había crecido sola en la inmensidad de una casa casi vacía (aprendiendo a lidiar consigo misma por su cuenta) y él un poco elegante adolescente con pretensiones de hombre adulto y sueños de futuros hermosos y espaldas inmaculadas y limpias de toda contaminación de la alquimia. Si, épocas donde sus manos habían carecido de sangre y no había sueños de polvo de arena y balas y llamas en el desierto.

Suspiró. Recordando cuán ingenuos habían sido entonces, creyendo que la voluntad de una única persona podía cambiarlo todo, creyendo que si lo deseaban, si tan solo lo deseaban y abocaban su vida a ello podían lograr algo. Proteger a alguien. A alguien valioso. Proteger a los ciudadanos de Amestris. Hacer algo por el futuro del país. ¿Acaso no eran esas las razones que los habían llevado a enlistarse en la milicia? ¿A convertirse en perros de los militares? _Dígame por favor, mayor... ¿Por qué los soldados, cuya responsabilidad es proteger a las personas, las están asesinando? ¿Por qué la alquimia que debería ser usada por el bien de la gente esta siendo utilizada para asesinar?_ Y de haberlo sabido, de haberlo previsto, ¿lo habrían hecho de todas formas? ¿Cruzar el río pantanoso para lograrlo? ¿Sacrificar su propia felicidad por las generaciones futuras? ¿Habría decidido seguirlo de todas maneras? Negó para sí, no tenía sentido pensarlo y lo sabía.

Por ende, simplemente lo observó un instante más, recordando la primera vez que lo había visto de esa forma. Seguro, el aprendiz de su padre llevaba un año viviendo con ellos ya. De hecho, había cumplido diecisiete años recientemente, y Riza lo había sabido porque le había realizado un pedido de viaje a su padre para regresar a ciudad del Este donde vivía, según había dicho, con Madame Christmas. Por supuesto, se había llevado una serie de libros de alquimia con él, y ella lo había visto marcharse en silencio. Riza misma había cumplido años recientemente también (aunque no tan recientemente como él) y su cumpleaños había pasado como todos los años y desde que tenía memoria. En completo silencio y anonimato sin nadie reconocer la fecha en que había nacido. En ocasiones, se preguntaba si su padre recordaría la fecha o habría debido eliminarla de su memoria para hacer lugar a fórmulas más complejas de alquimia o si simplemente no tendría tiempo para abandonar su despacho y reconocer su existencia. No que le causara dolor, ya. Con el tiempo, había aprendido a no esperar realmente nada, había aprendido a ser estoica con sus expresiones y hermética con sus sentimientos y abandonado todo sentimentalismo por algo más útil como una bien necesitada practicidad. Había aprendido a hacerse cargo de sí misma y lidiar con las situaciones en la casa. Y se había abocado completamente a sus estudios dado que era lo único que su padre le había dejado, insistiendo con la mayor firmeza que había visto en mucho tiempo de que concluyera sus estudios apropiadamente. Que era necesario. Absolutamente necesario. Y que por ende continuara yendo a la escuela como le había indicado.

Entonces había llegado Roy Mustang, un año atrás, y su padre había mostrado interés en algo más que su propia investigación. Había mostrado interés en otro ser humano, no ella –_nunca ella_-, y había decidido dedicar parte de su tiempo a enseñarle alquimia. Y suponía, porque él mismo la había cuestionado al respecto, que debería odiarlo y resentirlo por ello. Por arrebatarle lo último de humano que quedaba de su padre. Y, sin embargo, no podía hacerlo. No odiaba a su padre tampoco. Le temía, en ocasiones, cuando veía sus ojos consumidos y absorbidos completamente por su investigación que lo hacían lucir como si estuviera poseído por algo. Se lo diría al aprendiz de su padre, años después en Ishbal, así como admitiría que una vez había creído y continuado creyendo en las palabras de Berthold Hawkeye antes de perderse completamente, las palabras de que la alquimia traería felicidad a muchas personas, y por esa razón le había dado la investigación a él.

Y aún después de un año, Roy Mustang continuaba allí, a pesar de todos los pronósticos, aprendiendo las bases de la alquimia de su padre. Ocupando el pequeño cuarto de la planta baja y durmiendo en un pobre sofá cama que era todo lo que quedaba allí. Y ella, ella podía admitir planamente que se había acostumbrado a la presencia del joven en los alrededores. Se había adaptado y amoldado a él, en cierta forma, aún cuando había tomado las mismas precauciones que con su padre de apartarse del camino del joven alquimista. A dejarlo ser tal y como hacía con su padre, mientras ambos discutían horas y horas en su despacho sobre fórmulas, círculos de transmutación y alquimia. A limitarse a proveerle lo que necesitara para continuar allí y nada más. No obstante, Roy Mustang había probado ser completamente diferente a su padre. Prefiriendo llevar a cabo sus estudios en lugares menos recluidos, más iluminados e incluso en el exterior, y prefiriendo también tomarse algo de tiempo para reconocer su existencia como algo más que la proveedora de sus desayunos, almuerzos y cenas. Y la que había alistado la habitación en que viviría.

Y aún entonces, nunca había ingresado realmente a la habitación, salvo aquella primera vez por lo que no lo había visto nunca descansando. Ni siquiera descansando los ojos, tras una ardua lectura. Todo lo que había visto, cuando lo había mirado, era esa férrea determinación que había mostrado desde el inicio de aprender alquimia. De alcanzar lo que fuera que quisiera alcanzar una vez se marchara de allí. Porque era evidente que alguien como él no permanecería allí demasiado tiempo. No había nada allí, salvo un poblado pequeño –demasiado pequeño como para incluso tener un hostal-, su casa desvencijada y su padre que día a día parecía más y más débil. Por lo que no había motivos para que quisiera o decidiera quedarse. No, nada lo retendría allí. Y sospechaba, con cierto acierto quizá, que nada lo retendría en ningún lado. Roy Mustang parecía decidido y dispuesto a sacrificar lo que tuviera que sacrificar por lograr aquello que ambicionaba. Después de todo, ya debía haber sacrificado mucho abandonando las comodidades de una ciudad como ciudad del Este y las comodidades de vivir con alguien que cuidara de él para viajar todo aquel camino en tren hasta el pueblo donde vivía ella. Para aprender alquimia.

Se detuvo sobre sus pasos. Llevaba unos minutos caminando ya, buscando al aprendiz de alquimista por petición de su padre y no había tenido suerte hasta el momento. De hecho, no parecía haber rastro alguno de él, y desde hacía un par de horas ya. No obstante, se detuvo en seco al alcanzar el margen de un pequeño arroyo que corría próximo al pueblo y aún más próximo a su casa. Era de escaso caudal, dado que el calor seco y la proximidad al desierto secaba la mayor parte de los arroyos y ríos de la región. Y la hierba, como siempre, era dorada crujiente y seca bajo sus pies. Sin embargo, había una considerable cantidad de árboles distribuidos a lo largo de la pequeña orilla que cortaba y caía en un ángulo de casi noventa grados, y bajo uno de éstos, sentado contra el grueso tronco, se encontraba Roy Mustang, con los ojos cerrados. Y un libro de alquimia abierto a su lado.

Suspiró, dando un paso más hacia él pero deteniéndose a una prudente distancia. Y se debatió sobre si debía despertarlo o no. Su padre estaba aguardándolo, eso era un hecho, y sin embargo parecía tan calmo y plácido que no parecía correcto despertarlo. No cuando evidentemente estaba lo suficientemente agotado como para quedarse dormido al intemperie en un lugar que no le proveía ningún tipo de protección, en absoluto. Aún así, se clavó al lugar, examinándolo con su mirada caoba por unos segundos.

En ese momento, él soltó un suave gemido y se cubrió parte del rostro con la palma de su mano, enderezándose y sentándose encorvado hacia delante. Riza se tensó y retrocedió un paso. Encogiéndose ante el sonido –que en el silencio sonó estridente- de una rama quebrándose bajo su pie. Roy se volteó alertado por el ruido. Sus ojos abriéndose ligeramente al ver de quién se trataba. No dijo nada, sino que le sostuvo la mirada firme por unos segundos, mirada que ella devolvió con igual firmeza. A pesar de que claramente no se sentía cómoda en el contexto general de la situación.

Finalmente, Riza inclinó la cabeza —Lamento molestarlo, Mustang-san. Mi padre me envió a buscarlo —se preguntó si la fugaz expresión de decepción que vio en sus ojos carbón habría sido producto de su imaginación o una mala lectura de sus gestos faciales. Llevaba un tiempo observándolo, descifrando el significado detrás de cada gesto y expresión, pero dudaba que su lectura pudiera ser precisa. Después de todo, no estaba tan familiarizada con él como para poder descifrar cada mueca y tic y variación de las facciones de su rostro.

Se rascó la nuca, observando en dirección del río —Ah, claro. Lo lamento. Supongo que me quedé dormido leyendo. ¿Qué hora es?

Riza permaneció de pie, inmóvil, a tres pies a las espaldas a él —Aproximadamente las siete —voz calma.

Se enderezó de golpe —¿Acaso dormí tanto? —y examinó el cielo. La luz que poco a poco empezaba a desaparecer. Suspiró—. Lamento que hayas debido salirte de tu camino para buscarme.

Pero ella simplemente negó con la cabeza —No. Está bien —hizo una pausa—. ¿Se encuentra bien, Mustang-san?

Roy la observó de reojo y luego volvió la vista al río, serio. Había notado, y estaba casi completamente seguro de no estar equivocado en su observación, que la hija de su sensei parecía eludir deliberadamente coincidir con él en cada ocasión que tenía oportunidad y desde el día en que había estado intentando convertir el agua en vapor bajo la lluvia. No era obvio, sino más bien algo sutil de parte de ella que posiblemente otro espectador habría pasado por alto. No obstante, estaba allí, cada vez que pretendía dar un paso en su dirección –más figurativo que literal- y ella parecía retroceder el mismo paso para establecer una distancia segura entre ambos.

—¿Acaso mi presencia te importuna o incomoda? —formuló finalmente, lo más cordial que pudo. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que ni toda la cordialidad del mundo podría compensar la brutal honestidad de sus palabras.

Lo que más le sorprendió, no obstante, fue la respuesta de igual brutal honestidad de parte de ella. No lo había esperado. No podía decir que le sorprendiera del todo, tampoco. Había notado que Riza se abstenía generalmente de hablar y emitir opinión alguna, simplemente hablando cuando parecía inevitable o le era solicitado. Sin embargo, cuando confrontada y cuestionada, solía replicar con honestidad y calma. O con humor ácido del que había tenido unas cuantas probadas en una o dos ocasiones. Y eso era algo que le había complacido. La mayoría de las mujeres, las que conocía y había conocido en la ciudad, solían mostrarse complacientes y amables con él a pesar de las circunstancias. La hija de su sensei, no obstante, había sabido darle filosas críticas cuando parecía que lo había necesitado y le había proveído cierta perspectiva cuando la había solicitado. Tenía también, había notado, una visión considerablemente práctica de las cosas para una persona de su edad.

—Un poco —asintió, seria.

Roy se volteó a verla —¿De verdad?

Riza exhaló larga y tendidamente —¿Acaso no era lo que quería saber, Mustang-san?

Roy sonrió suavemente, de lado —Ah... Supongo que sí. En realidad, creo que esperaba una confirmación de que sólo eran ideas mías.

Cerró los ojos con calma y bajó ligeramente la cabeza —Lamento entonces haberlo decepcionado.

—¿Por qué? —Riza le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva, y él decidió especificar—. ¿Por qué te incomoda estar en mi presencia?

Suspiró —¿Acaso importa?

Él enarcó una ceja —¿Acaso no debería?

—No. Supongo que si —susurró, manteniendo sus manos delante de su cuerpo y su mirada clavada en el suelo. Si debía admitir, no estaba siquiera acostumbrada a alguien dirigiéndose a ella, menos aún a ser el foco de atención de alguien más. Después de todo, llevaba demasiado tiempo sola, y se había acostumbrado a la calma, el silencio y la constancia que la soledad proveían. Una persona, cualquiera que fuera, alteraba el equilibrio diligentemente construido de su rutina—. Me temo, que no estoy acostumbrada a nadie más, Mustang-san. Después de todo, sólo somos mi padre y yo, y mi padre... —suspiró— como sabrá, se encuentra absorbido por su búsqueda.

—Así que sólo eres tú —concluyó él, con expresión pensativa y ligeramente apenado. La había visto, después de todo, desenvolverse con facilidad alrededor de la casa y de las tareas de la misma y hacerse cargo de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, casi con una diligencia y eficiencia inusuales para alguien de su edad. Se preguntó, aunque no lo mencionó en voz alta, cuánto tiempo llevaría de esa forma. Sola. Y haciéndose cargo de todo, llevando el peso de su mundo sobre sus hombros y velando por sí misma como nadie más parecía hacerlo. Después de todo, era ella quien manejaba las cosas que su padre desatendía e incluso atendía a su padre también, dado que él mismo era una de las cosas que Berthold Hawkeye descuidaba.

—Por favor no lo diga como si sintiera lástima por mí, Mustang-san —susurró, calma, con las facciones suavizadas—. Después de todo, me encuentro bien y soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mi misma.

Sonrió —De eso no me cabe la menor duda —pero las comisuras de sus labios cayeron al instante—. Sin embargo, ¿qué harás si algo le llega suceder a tu padre?

Riza no parpadeó. No obstante, su voz sonó suave y controlada —Continuaré viviendo, Mustang-san.

—¿Por tu cuenta?

—¿Acaso tengo opción? —replicó suavemente, observando el arroyo delante de él, calmo y cristalino. Suspiró—. Lamento haberlo concernido con mis problemas. Estoy segura que tiene cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse —su expresión se suavizó y una pequeña sonrisa tenue apareció en sus labios—. Como la razón por la que vino aquí para empezar.

—La...

Asintió, las comisuras de sus labios curvadas ligeramente hacia arriba —¿Acaso no tiene un motivo para estar aquí, Mustang-san, aprendiendo alquimia de mi padre en este pueblo, tan lejos de Ciudad del Este?

Roy sonrió de lado —¿Acaso soy tan predecible?

Riza inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, la sonrisa tenue aún en su boca —Me temo que sólo un poco, Mustang-san.

Él se puso de pie también, sacudiéndose la tierra y hojas de los pantalones, sólo para agacharse una vez más y tomar el libro que hasta el momento había estado leyendo —Eso parece. ¿Hawkeye-sensei...?

—No —negó con calma. En ocasiones le había hablado del ejército, y Riza sospechaba que sus deseos iban en esa dirección. Sin embargo, su padre no aprobaba en absoluto la milicia y seguramente se rehusaría a continuar enseñándole de saberlo. Las opiniones de su padre sobre la institución eran afiladas y mayoritariamente negativas y claramente había intentado imbuir del mismo rechazo hacia los militares a su aprendiz. Por otro lado, no parecía estar funcionando, dado que Roy continuaba mencionando la milicia en ocasiones, estando con ella al menos, y continuaba como todas las mañanas oyendo por la radio que había reparado los conflictos bélicos que amenazaban a Amestris—. Dudo seriamente que mi padre sepa algo al respecto.

Roy asintió —¿Y tú no se lo informarás?

—¿Debería? —inquirió, con calma. Pero luego negó con la cabeza—. No, estoy segura que no es asunto mío lo que mi padre decida hacer con su investigación.

—La alquimia para el bien de las personas, eso fue lo que dijo —repitió ella. Y él sonrió. De alguna forma u otra, y aunque quizá era algo arrogante de su parte, sintió que aquellas palabra, por vagas e imprecisas que fueran, eran una especie de silenciosa aprobación de parte de Riza. Una especie de silencioso mutuo entendimiento sobre la naturaleza de sus intenciones. Por alguna razón, ella parecía confiar en él. Confiar en que las motivaciones que lo habían llevado allí eran buenas así como sus intenciones para con el uso de la alquimia de su padre honestas. De alguna forma, parecía creer que él podría darle un buen uso a lo que su padre pudiera enseñarle e incluso aceptaba mantener los comentarios sobre la milicia que él le había hecho en silencio para evitar que su padre renegara de él. Aunque si era por confianza en él o indiferencia a su padre, Roy no tenía idea. Y aunque preferiría creer que se trataba de lo primero, sospechaba que tal vez era un poco de los dos.

Se posicionó junto a ella —Creo que es hora de regresar. Hawkeye-sensei debe estar aguardando nuestro regreso —Riza quiso corregirle que posiblemente no era en plural; no obstante, se abstuvo de hacerlo. No era algo particularmente importante tampoco. No realmente. El resto del camino, no pudo evitar observarlo cautamente de reojo.

Sonriendo calmamente, observó al hombre delante suyo descansando en la silla tras su escritorio. Físicamente, no podía decir que hubiera cambiado mucho. Seguro, su cuerpo y porte eran los de un hombre ahora. Así como lo era su rostro. No obstante, su cabello continuaba indomable como lo había sido cuando ambos habían sido jóvenes y su rostro aún daba la impresión de ser más joven. Era masculino, si; siempre lo había sido (incluso a sus diecisiete años). Sin embargo, y por contradictorio que fuera, lo hacía lucir aniñado, aún con su mandíbula definida y sus ojos que claramente hablaban de años y años de experiencia. Aún con sus ojos de asesino. Suspiró —Coronel —voz suave.

Sus pestañas oscilaron y le tomó sólo unos instantes abrir los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, parpadeó hasta ajustarse a la luz y la visión. Sonrió, de lado. No arrogantemente, como era su costumbre, sino como lo había hecho cuando había confirmado –durante el día prometido- que ella aún respiraba. Cuando la había visto viva, en sus brazos, y confirmado que no la perdería.

Aún en el mismo estado de parcial sopor, alzó las manos al rostro de ella, y le sujetó el rostro entre sus palmas. Calmamente. Cerró los ojos —Es bueno verte otra vez, teniente.

En otra ocasión, se habría apartado. Afirmado que su comportamiento era inapropiado y marchado de la oficina de regreso a su escritorio. No obstante, sabía que aquello era algo más que un mero comentario al azar y un pobre intento de entrar en contacto físico con ella. Estaba hablando de sus ojos, de los que había perdido y posteriormente recuperado. Y ella no podía evitar estar más de acuerdo con su declaración. Por ende, simplemente sonrió con calma y asintió, permitiéndole mantener las palmas en su rostro unos segundos más —Estoy de acuerdo, coronel.

Roy bajó la cabeza y descendió un poco sus manos, rompiendo el contacto. Ojos cerrados aún y la misma sonrisa en los labios —Si... —suspiró, finalmente enderezándose y retrayendo sus manos del todo—. Y aún tengo bastante trabajo, ¿cierto, teniente?

Asintió —Me temo que si, coronel —cruzándose de brazos.

Torció el gesto —Eso pensé —sin embargo, cuando se silenció, cuando ambos lo hicieron de hecho, la voz de Havoc, al otro lado de la puerta se oyó. Ya que aunque pretendía estar susurrando, no lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

—¿Oyó eso, teniente?

Riza tensó sus labios en una línea —Lamentablemente si, coronel. Parece que están haciéndolo de nuevo.

—A estas alturas uno supondría que se habrían rendido —sonrió arrogantemente.

Asintió —Uno supondría, coronel. Desgraciadamente, parece tener subordinados sumamente obstinados respecto a la temática.

—¿Y si les proveemos lo que esperan oír, teniente?

Riza enarcó una ceja —Espero que no esté insinuando lo que creo que está insinuando, coronel.

—Me ofende, teniente. No usaría una situación así para aprovecharme de mi más valiosa subordinada.

—Es bueno saberlo, coronel, aunque sigo sin comprender lo que está implicando. Y dudo seriamente que sea una buena idea también.

—Aún no oyó la idea, teniente —objetó.

—Aún así, coronel, lo dudo—replicó, tajante.

Suspiró —Bien. Bien. Considérelo entonces una misión, teniente. Una orden.

Riza asintió, aunque reacia. De una forma u otra, sospechaba que aquella no sería una buena idea. No obstante, su superior parecía afirmar que les ayudaría a finalmente sacarse de las espaldas a sus entrometidos y curiosos subordinados. Sin mencionar que no era demasiado lo que tenía que hacer, salvo actuar convincentemente –y estaba seguro de que Hawkeye era capaz- como lo había hecho durante la misión de pesca de los homúnculos. Si quería, incluso, podían usar su nombre de código ó los rangos. No había realmente diferencia.

Havoc frunció el entrecejo —¿Escuchan algo?

Breda, contra la puerta, negó con la cabeza —Nada.

Fuery suspiró —No creo que debamos espiar al coronel y la teniente, estoy seguro...

—¡Shhh! —lo silenció el rubio. El joven sargento negó para sí. Aquella era una terrible idea y lo sabía. Pero los tenientes segundos continuaban arrastrándolo y no era como si tuviera muchas opciones de desobedecer a sus superiores tampoco. Aún cuando creyera que no era lo correcto.

Para sorpresa de los tres, no obstante, se oyó el sonido de un golpe sordo al otro lado de la puerta. Como el de un cuerpo impactando contra la madera, y luego una voz terriblemente familiar —C-Coronel... —aunque algo ahogada. Seguida de un gruñido áspero desde el fondo de la garganta del que claramente era su superior.

Los ojos de Breda se abrieron aún más, y el cigarrillo de Havoc, que había permanecido hasta el momento entre sus labios, cayó contra la cabeza del otro teniente segundo y fue a parar al suelo. Fuery palideció, sintiéndose súbitamente abochornado por lo que estaban oyendo. Algo que claramente no deberían estar oyendo.

Un controlado gemido gutural proveniente de los labios de la teniente primera se oyó entonces. Luego otro. Y, sin previo aviso, la puerta se abrió bruscamente. Dejando entrever a sus dos superiores de pie el uno junto al otro, claramente lejos de la imagen que habían imaginado. El coronel, no obstante, sonreía arrogantemente. Complacido de las expresiones pálidas de sus subordinados. Hawkeye, por otro lado, parecía todo menos complacida de pie allí, erguida y cruzada de brazos con una dura expresión en sus delicadas facciones.

El moreno fue el primero en hablar, absorbiendo de una mirada las expresiones de sobresalto de sus tres subordinados —¿Qué le dije, teniente? Creo que los traumatizamos de por vida.

Riza suspiró indignada —Eso parece, coronel. Aunque preferiría no haber tenido que montar esta farsa para lograr que dejaran de comportarse de forma inapropiada y regresaran a trabajar.

La sonrisa no desapareció —¿Y perdernos esas expresiones, teniente? —se volvió al rubio teniente segundo—. ¿Eso satisfizo tu morbosa curiosidad, Havoc?

—A-Ah... —balbuceó el rubio. Breda permaneció en silencio, aún con la misma expresión. Y Fuery se removió nervioso sin saber realmente dónde meterse.

Riza soltó un segundo bufido de indignación. Su voz igualmente estricta a su severa expresión —Regresen todos a trabajar, por favor.

Una vez más, todos asintieron y obedecieron al instante —Si, señora —retirándose casi instantáneamente a sus respectivos escritorios. En los que, una vez sentados, comenzaron a trabajar con absoluta rapidez y eficiencia. Hawkeye negó para sí, confirmando que si no perdieran el tiempo de esa forma, todos ellos podrían ser sumamente eficientes como lo eran en aquel preciso momento. Incluido su superior. El cual, al ver su expresión de severidad, comprendió el mensaje al instante y regresó a su propio escritorio. No sin llevarse consigo una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Suspiró, sabiendo exactamente sus pensamientos. Que seguramente lo habría disfrutado, más de lo que debería.

Volviendo a su escritorio, retomó su calmo ritmo de trabajo, revisando su tanda correspondiente con suma dedicación y concentración. Y para su sorpresa, no le tomó demasiado avanzar. De hecho, y llegada la hora de salida, ya había revisado todos y los había organizado correctamente en sus respectivas cajas. Mientras que Havoc, Breda, Fuery y el coronel todavía se encontraban trabajando. Y en otra ocasión, otro día, habría decidido permanecer allí, en la oficina, asistiendo a los hombres en su papeleo y vigilándolos para asegurarse de que hicieran su trabajo. Sin embargo, Rebecca la había llamado unos quince minutos atrás, asegurando que ya había concluido su trabajo, que estaba libre, y sugiriéndole ir a tomar algo –té o café, había aclarado apresuradamente- y ella había decidido aceptar la sugerencia. Estaba cansada. El día había sido largo y arduo y realmente le vendría bien una humeante taza de té y una amena conversación que no versara sobre el papeleo y el cuartel general. De hecho, llevaba días sin marcharse temprano y por ende no había tenido demasiado tiempo para pasear a Black Hayate apropiadamente. Y estaba segura de que el animal estaría más que gustoso de estirar sus patas un poco y abandonar el pequeño y recluido apartamento por algo más agradable como el aire nocturno y una tranquila caminata. Riza sabía que ella lo agradecería, y no dudaba por un segundo que su leal compañero no fuera hacerlo tampoco.

Por esa razón, decidió aceptar la proposición de su amiga y acompañarla con una taza antes de regresar al lugar en que habitaba –no hogar- y tomar la correa, a Black Hayate, y salir a caminar. Sin embargo, aún debía anunciarle a su superior que se marcharía. Por esa razón, se puso de pie –tras acomodar prolijamente su escritorio- y se dirigió a la oficina del coronel. Le tomó unos instantes a él percatarse de la presencia de ella allí, de pie, delante de su escritorio.

Cuando lo hizo, alzó la mirada —¿Teniente?

Ella se llevó la mano a la sien —Permiso para retirarme, coronel, dado que ya terminé con mi trabajo designado.

Roy frunció el entrecejo —¿Todo?

Riza suspiró, cerrando los ojos con calma y asintiendo —Así es, coronel.

—¿Y se retirará? —cuestionó, algo perplejo. Hawkeye no se iba antes que todos ellos. De hecho, ella era generalmente la última en salir, aguardando a que él concluyera para luego escoltarlo a la salida.

—Eso dije, coronel. Si recibo su autorización —repitió pacientemente. Sabía que había algo en su cabeza, podía verlo en su mirada. Más oscura que de costumbre. Y en la forma en que su boca se curvaba ligeramente hacia abajo. Por alguna razón, parecía reacio a acceder, descontento y poco complacido.

Sus nudillos tornándose blancos sosteniendo la pluma no pasaron desapercibidos a los ojos de ella tampoco —¿Acaso tengo opción, teniente?

Ésta vez, la que permaneció de pie ligeramente desconcertada fue ella. No había esperado una respuesta así —¿Coronel?

Suspiró —No. Está bien, teniente. Concedido.

Riza asintió secamente —Si, señor —descendiendo la mano que acababa de llevarse por segunda vez a la sien, con una expresión calma en el rostro—. Que tenga buenas noches, coronel.

Asintió —Si. Buenas noches, teniente—volviendo la vista a su papeleo.

Dando media vuelta, comenzó a marcharse. No obstante, la voz de él la detuvo en el instante en que enroscó sus dedos alrededor de la perilla de la puerta para abrirla. Y aún cuando no pudo verlo, estuvo segura de que estaba sonriendo arrogantemente. De hecho, podía oírlo en su voz —No sabía que pudiera hacer esa clase de sonidos, teniente.

_Por supuesto. _Exhaló. Frunciendo el entrecejo. Sabía que eventualmente mencionaría aquello. De hecho, sabía perfectamente que su principal propósito había sido exactamente ese, al sugerir que engañaran a sus subordinados haciéndoles creer que entre ellos realmente había una relación de ese tipo. No la había, no precisamente al menos, aunque no estaba segura de poder afirmar con suma certeza que tal era el caso. Y ciertamente no tenía intenciones de discutir nada de ello allí, con él —Con todo respeto, coronel. Yo también he tenido mi cuota equitativa de práctica —si, eso lo silenciaría efectivamente. Y de hecho, lo hizo. Por lo que simplemente asintió secamente una vez más—. Buenas noches —y abandonó la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con más fuerza de la intencionada.

Sospechaba que no sería la última vez que su superior la abordaría por la temática. Y de hecho sabía que ella misma, intencional o intencionalmente –no estaba segura-, le había proveído razones para continuar aquello. Pero por aquella noche, serían lo último que oyera de él. El último reproche o insinuación inapropiada y para fines prácticos había funcionado. No era del todo cierto, por otro lado. Estaba segura que el número de amantes que había tenido en nada se comparaban al número de mujeres con las que habría dormido él, pero Riza no había mentido tampoco. Había una lista, por corta y limitada que pudiera ser en comparación a la de él. Espiró larga y tendidamente. No tenía demasiado sentido continuar pensando en ello tampoco. Aún cuando creyera que posiblemente no había sido la respuesta más apropiada de su parte.

Ingresando a los vestidores, abrió su casillero con calma y retrajo del interior una muda de ropa limpia. No tenía intenciones de permanecer en el uniforme por el resto del día, y de hecho agradecía el poder removerse las calurosas ropas. Al fin y al cabo, las temperaturas últimamente parecían ascender más y más con la aproximación del verano y el uniforme militar era todo menos fresco. Por ende, comenzó a desabotonarse la chaqueta y se la removió, colgándola en el gancho del armario con suavidad. Cuando fue a quitarse la remera ajustada, no obstante, se detuvo en seco. Asegurándose de que nadie más se encontrara allí antes de hacerlo. Uno vez estuvo segura y convencida de que se encontraba sola, se la deslizó hacia arriba y se la quitó por encima de la cabeza. Permaneciendo un segundo de esa forma. Sus dedos viajando inconscientemente a su hombro izquierdo, allí donde las escaras abarcaban la mayor parte de su omóplato.

Cerrando los ojos, deslizó las yemas por los bordes irregulares de la costra, allí donde podía alcanzar únicamente, sintiendo bajo sus dedos la obra de él en su cuerpo. Las marcas que habían quedado allí donde las flamas de él le habían lamido la piel, quemándole tan profundamente que sus terminaciones nerviosas de la zona habían dejado de funcionar. Presionó con un poco más de fuerza. _Nada_. No sentía nada realmente, allí. Ni el frío que sentía, en aquel momento, en el resto de su espalda sin quemar ni sus propios dedos rozándole la cicatriz con suavidad. Y aún así, aún cuando había perdido parte de la sensibilidad de su piel en donde él la había quemado, no se arrepentía. No realmente. Le había quitado un peso de los hombros, uno que ella le había pedido que removiera con la misma alquimia, con sus propias manos, y se alegraba que hubiera sido él y solo él quien hubiera llevado dicha tarea a cabo. Aquello era algo que nadie más, salvo _él_, podría haber realizado. Y Riza estaba segura de que no habría habido nadie más en quien confiara su espalda, su cuerpo, por segunda vez como lo había hecho a él. Aún dándole el permiso de mancillarlo.

Retrayendo la mano, tomó la camisa y se la dispuso a colocar, deslizando las mangas. No obstante, una voz familiar la hizo atiesarse súbitamente —Riza-

Sabiendo perfectamente que era demasiado tarde para ocultar el resto de su espalda. Rebecca la había visto.


	15. Una tragedia

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de FullMetal Alchemist me pertenece.**

15/26

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y, como prometido, he aquí el capítulo correspondiente al día de hoy, que espero sea de su agrado. Y, como siempre también, quisiera agradecerles a todos los lectores de esta historia. **Gracias**. Y, más aún, a quienes se tomaron y toman la molestia de hacerme saber lo que piensan. **Mil, mil gracias**. De verdad, lo aprecio mucho y me alienta a seguir escribiendo y mejorando. Por eso, no duden en hacerme saber sus opiniones, críticas o correcciones.

Gracias, a:** Rukia Kurosaki-chan** (jaja, si, tiene para provocarla por un tiempo. En cuanto a Rebecca... para eso está este capítulo =P Ojalá te guste), **Sangito**, **Inma**, **HoneyHawkeye** (jaja, si, ahora lo sabe. ¡Gracias!), **Andyhaikufma** (jaja, vas bastante bien encaminada con algunas suposiciones. Evidentemente Rebecca no lo dejará allí y querrá saber todo =) No puede evitarlo), **laura-eli89 **(si, pensé que sería interesante hacer un fic en el que alguien se enterara =D. Ojalá encuentres este capítulo igualmente entretenido), **fandita-eromena** (no te preocupes, ¡de verdad! =) Además, es perfectamente entendible. Qué bueno que te guste tanto. Espero disfrutes este capítulo también), **mariana garcia** (si, es cierto, Riza se esforzó mucho en ocultarlo u.u y da algo de pena el que al final alguien más lo haya visto. En cuanto a la elección de Roy para hacer que dejaran de espiarlos, fue un último recurso, aunque se aprocechó de la situación =P), **Lucia991**, **inowe **(no te preocupes y ¡gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado el giro que le di al final del capítulo. Espero este capítulo te guste también), **Akamaruwolf323** (si, debe ser triste pero imaginé que Berthold no lo festejaría. En cuanto al alcohol, parece lo más sensato prescindir de éste =), dado que no parece ser bueno para ninguno de ellos. Ojalá te guste este capítulo), **Arrimitiluki**, **Darkrukia4** (qué bueno que te gusten los recuerdos de juventud. En cuanto a Rebecca, si, quería un fic en el que alguien se enterara, así que hela aquí a Rebecca =)), **pilar**, **Desahogada** (me alegra poder ayudar a amenizar tu viaje en bus a la facultad =) y gracias a Dios por las vacaciones. En cuanto al horario, si, en mi país sería una hora más, 8:30, 9, 9:30 aproximadamente, dependiendo el día y a qué hora lo subo. Me alegra que encuentres interesante el que Rebecca haya visto la espalda de Riza. Ojalá te guste) , **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **Haru D'Elric** (jaja, no pasa nada con lo del doble review. En realidad, es algo sorprendente... porque la página no deja, por ejemplo, firmar dos veces, por lo que es aún más raro que la misma pág. lo haya hecho. Es como si hubieras derrotado al sitio =P Y me alegra que te haya gustado lo de la nota en el escritorio y lo de la actuación de ambos, de verdad. De nada por lo de la actualización =D) y **Beli**.

Gracias. Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas que dejamos atrás<strong>

* * *

><p>XV<p>

"Una tragedia"

* * *

><p>Espiró. Deslizándose el resto de la camisa hacia arriba y comenzando a acomodarse el cuello en silencio y con calma, alzando sus manos para deslizar el primer botón en el respectivo ojal. No obstante, sabía perfectamente que Rebecca no dejaría pasar tan fácilmente lo que había atisbado a vislumbrar. Después de todo, la morena no era del tipo de persona que aceptaba desviar la mirada al otro lado cuando parecía conveniente y aunque esa era una cualidad que había admirado en el pasado de su amiga, en este momento particular desearía que sí lo fuera, de ese tipo de persona. Y que aceptara que aquello era algo que quedaría allí y moriría en esos instantes en que había logrado vislumbrar las primeras líneas del tatuaje que su padre había depositado en su espalda. Desgraciadamente, tal no era el caso y Riza no había esperado que lo fuera en ningún momento.<p>

El silencio se extendió por un segundo, y entonces Rebecca habló —Tienes un tatuaje —no era una pregunta.

Riza no se volteó, aunque no hizo ademán alguno de abotonarse la camisa tampoco. En vez de negarlo, asintió secamente —Así es.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Rebecca no supo exactamente qué responder. Así que simplemente continuó estableciendo hechos, en vez de bromear o hacer algún comentario inapropiado al respecto como haría en otras ocasiones —Por eso te duchas apartada desde la academia y donde nadie pueda verte —dio un paso hacia adelante—. ¿Puedo...?

Cerró los ojos suavemente y simplemente tomó la camisa y se la deslizó hacia abajo una vez más, revelando toda su espalda a Rebecca. No tenía sentido mentir ya, de todas formas. Nadie podría hacer uso de la alquimia de su padre así lo deseara y ella se había asegurado de que así fuera. Que él fuera el único alquimista de la flama y que dicha alquimia muriera con él. Y ahora era sólo un dibujo más en su cuerpo, una mancha en su espalda y un doloroso recordatorio de todo lo que había debido pasar para llegar hasta donde se encontraba. Ahora sólo era algo que su padre había puesto allí una vez. Lo único que quedaba de lo que una vez había sido Berthold Hawkeye. Si lo había mantenido oculto, si lo había hecho, había sido por meras cuestiones prácticas de evitar tener que dar explicaciones al respecto. Y porque lo consideraba algo sumamente privado como para compartirlo con alguien más que no fuera la única persona que sabía de su existencia.

En el silencio, la oyó inhalar bruscamente. Si de horror a la imagen, de aversión a las quemaduras o de sorpresa, no estuvo segura. De todas formas, prefirió no voltearse a comprobarlo. Sin embargo, se tensó cuando la sintió posicionar sus dedos contra la escara de su omóplato derecho. No podía sentirla, no realmente, pero podía percibir la presión tentativa que estaba ejerciendo sobre la zona. Como si estuviera examinando la piel oscurecida y quemada.

—Esto es...

Asintió secamente. Voz neutral —El resultado de una quemadura —y, sin decir más, se deslizó la camisa hacia arriba nuevamente, ocultando el tatuaje finalmente de los ojos de Rebecca. En silencio, y conciente de la mirada de su amiga sobre ella, se abotonó el resto de la prenda y la acomodó en el interior de su falda. Tomando sus cosas y alistándose para marcharse. Rebecca, de momento, simplemente asintió y la siguió hasta la salida en silencio. Y de hecho permaneció todo el resto del trayecto hasta el lugar de esa forma, simplemente limitándose a observarla de reojo de vez en cuando. E incluso lo hizo cuando tomaron asiento en una de las mesas y realizaron su orden.

Sin embargo, en el instante en que la mesera se retiró, tras depositar las tazas de ambas sobre la mesa, frunció el entrecejo —¿No me dirás que significa todo eso?

Riza se limitó a dar un calmo sorbo a su té —¿Acaso debería? —siendo honesta, no tenía intenciones ni deseos de explicarse. Había deseado una taza de té y una conversación amena y no había nada de ameno en las explicaciones que su amiga demandaba. No obstante, no se molestaría en ocultar la verdad o mentir si Rebecca la cuestionaba al respecto tampoco. Aún cuando desearía que simplemente dejara la temática allí.

—¡Tienes un enorme tatuaje en tu espalda! —objetó, como si fuera obvia la respuesta de que sí, debería, profundizar sobre las razones por las que había un entramado tan complejo y enorme como para cubrir toda la parte de su torso tatuado en su piel.

Dejando la taza con cuidado sobre la mesa, le dedicó a través de la misma una mirada de reprobación —Estoy perfectamente al tanto, Rebecca. Y apreciaría que moderaras tu voz.

Rebecca pareció tomada desprevenida por la fugaz expresión de alteración que vio en los ojos caoba de ella. Casi de alarma, de que alguien pudiera hacerse conocedor de la existencia de dicho tatuaje, y por ende no pudo objetar como haría habitualmente. Evidentemente, aquel era un tema sensible y delicado, más aún privado, que Hawkeye llevaba años –demasiados quizá- manteniendo fuera del alcance del conocimiento del resto del mundo y tampoco había tenido intenciones de que ella conociera dicho secreto tampoco. La expresión de ligera alteración, como vino, se fue, reemplazada por algo similar a su habitual severidad, así como una de tensión y resignación.

—Ah... —por supuesto, Rebecca no era una experta, pero podía reconocer un dibujo alquímico cuando lo veía y el entramado tatuado en la espalda de su amiga definitivamente era eso. Lo que no comprendía, por otro lado, era por qué tenía algo así. Riza definitivamente no sabía usar alquimia. Y así lo mencionó—. Tú no usas alquimia.

—No. No lo hago —confirmó, con calma—. De hecho, tengo escasos a nulos conocimientos de alquimia —y así se lo había afirmado a Edward-kun en una ocasión, cuando había sido tomada de rehén por King Bradley y el joven alquimista de Acero había ido a su apartamento a devolverle el arma que ella le había prestado. _Es tan irónico, ¿no crees? No soy entendida en alquimia. Sin embargo, he sido estacionada en el lugar más próximo a los homúnculos y la piedra filosofal. _Él la había llamado rehén, ella había querido creer positivamente que quizá le proveería una oportunidad para tomar desprevenido a Fuhrer y dispararle por la espalda. No obstante, había sabido que las posibilidades de eso eran casi nulas también.

—Entonces... ¿por qué...? —dio un sorbo a su café, cruzándose de piernas.

Riza espiró calmamente, enroscando su dedo índice en la asidera de la taza y alzándola con intenciones de llevarla a sus labios —Se trata de la investigación de mi padre. Él me la confió a mi, en esta forma. Aunque me temo que es ilegible ya —añadió, observando el líquido oscuro ondear suavemente en el interior de la taza. Entonces cerró los ojos y dio un sorbo. _Muy bien. Lo quemaré lo suficiente como para que no quede ningún rastro de ese tatuaje._

Rebecca pareció dudar respecto a su siguiente pregunta —¿Por las quemaduras?

—Así es. Yo misma decidí esto —confirmó, con la mirada ligeramente oscurecida. Ishbal y todo lo acontecido allí no eran recuerdos que quisiera traer al presente. Los recuerdos eran aún demasiados y los sueños excesivamente vívidos como para necesitar más recordatorios de las atrocidades que habían cometido allí y los errores y pecados de su pasado.

Rebecca pareció horrorizada —¡¿Quieres decir que tú misma te hiciste eso?

Riza enarcó una ceja, sarcasmo en sus palabras —Me temo que yo misma no podría haberlo hecho así lo quisiera, Rebecca. Sin mal no recuerdas, se encuentra en mi espalda.

—Entonces, ¿quién?

Riza dio un sorbo calmo a su té —El aprendiz de mi padre.

La morena entrecerró los ojos —Espera un momento, teniente Hawkeye, ¿por qué me resulta conocido ese dibujo? —la salamandra, la había visto en algún lado previamente. De eso estaba segura. Pero, por más que lo quisiera, no podía ubicar de dónde.

Cerró los ojos con pesadumbre, depositando la taza una vez más sobre la mesa pero manteniendo su dedo en la asidera —Los guantes de ignición del coronel —señaló finalmente, seria y resignada. Después de todo, y aún cuando en ocasiones no lo pareciera, Riza sabía que Rebecca podía ser una persona sumamente confiable cuando la situación lo requería. Y ciertamente no había propósito para mantener aquello en secreto ya. Lo mínimo que podía hacer, a modo de control de daños y para evitar que Rebecca continuara cuestionándola indefinidamente arriesgando así su secreto, era proveerle toda la información que deseara.

—El... ¡Espera un momento, Riza! ¿Desde cuándo conoces al coronel Mustang? —exclamó, depositando su taza sobre la mesa con brusquedad volcando algo de café en el proceso.

Riza observó la mancha y negó con la cabeza —Me temo que desde demasiado, teniente Catalina.

—¿Y él te hizo eso? ¿Esas quemaduras?

Asintió, secamente —Así es. Pero yo le solicité que lo hiciera. Que lo quemara hasta hacerlo incomprensible. Nadie me obligó a hacerlo. Lo hice por voluntad propia.

—¿Qué? ¿Y por qué demonios hiciste algo así?

Su expresión se tornó una de suma seriedad —Para evitar el nacimiento de un nuevo alquimista de la flama. Para evitar que se volvieran a cometer las atrocidades que nosotros cometimos en Ishbal, con la alquimia de mi padre.

Rebecca permaneció un segundo en silencio. Sopesando la nueva información que parecía caer como piezas de un rompecabezas llenando espacios vacíos que siempre habían parecido demasiados complejos e inalcanzables para ella y su escasa comprensión de las cosas, como la relación de la teniente primera Hawkeye y el coronel Mustang. Y aunque aún entonces no podía comprender la lógica de Riza para seguir al hombre ciegamente, especialmente después de todo el dolor que parecía haberle causado su asociación al coronel, podía decir que comprendía un poco más las razones que hacían a Hawkeye, Hawkeye. Y por qué permanecía de pie junto al que actualmente era su superior después de todos aquellos años, confiando en que algún día cumpliría con eso que había dicho que haría.

Sin embargo, todo pensamiento que hubiera tenido hasta el momento se reemplazó por la comprensión de algo más —¿Entonces el coronel sabe del tatuaje?

Enarcó una ceja —Estoy segura de que ya respondí a eso, teniente Catalina —si bien indirectamente.

La morena no pareció ofendida por el sarcasmo de su amiga. Riza era así, de todas formas. Ellas, eran así. Y ella era, junto con su superior, una de las dos personas en el mundo capaces de no retroceder ante el ácido humor de la rubia y, más aún, una de las pocas personas capaces de presionar sus botones. Sonrió —Eso quiere decir que te vio desnuda.

Ésta vez, le dedicó una mirada de reprobación. Por supuesto, tenía que cederle el honor a Rebecca de concentrarse en algo así cuando le había estado proporcionando, hasta el momento, información considerablemente más personal y relevante. Así como importante. Que la del hecho de que le había mostrado su espalda desnuda a su superior, cuando éste había sido el aprendiz de alquimia de su padre —Estoy segura también de que el coronel no desarrolló la habilidad de ver a través de la materia, Rebecca —concedió, igualmente mordaz.

La expresión de la morena pareció iluminarse con comprensión. Y entonces sonrió y la señaló con un dedo, acusadoramente —Lo sabía, el coronel fue tu primera vez.

Riza tensó la mandíbula —Apreciaría, Rebecca, que te guardes tus conclusiones para ti misma. Así como apreciaría también que te abstuvieras de hacer comentarios de ese tipo en voz alta.

La sonrisa no se borró —Pero es cierto.

Hawkeye negó con la cabeza —Me temo que no discutiré eso contigo, teniente Catalina —tajante, dando un sorbo a su té.

Rebecca entrecerró los ojos —Lo amas —no era una pregunta.

Riza no se inmutó. Sino que simplemente separó sus labios escasos milímetros del borde de la taza para replicar, con suma calma y naturalidad —Mis inclinaciones personales hacia el coronel no tienen relevancia —al ver la expresión de indignación de Rebecca, decidió elaborar, aún en contra de sus propios deseos de precaución. Suspiró—. Así lo hiciera, cualquier tipo de relación fuera de la milicia es inaceptable. Después de todo, yo prometí proteger al coronel hasta que alcance su ansiado objetivo, y eso relega inmediatamente toda percepción que tenga de su persona a segundo plano.

—¿Entonces permanecerás a su lado hasta que se convierta en Fuhrer viendo como sale con una mujer tras otra sin hacer realmente nada? —inquirió, aún más exasperada.

Riza miró con expresión apenada la taza entre sus palmas, sus ojos cargados de profundo dolor —En el pasado, acabé con las vidas de muchas personas sin su consentimiento. Por esa razón, y por que fui yo quien decidió seguir por ese camino, no tengo derecho a quejarme de los sacrificios ahora. Así deba sacrificar mi propio confort y felicidad, debo continuar sobreviviendo, hasta el día en que el coronel alcance la cima, para protegerlo. Sin importar mis deseos personales. Y estoy segura de que el coronel piensa de la misma forma.

Rebecca torció el gesto, observándola con tristeza. Riza siempre le había parecido una persona fuerte, hermética y sumamente determinada. Y a sus ojos, aún era esa misma persona que había atravesado todo el entrenamiento militar en la academia sin quejarse ni flaquear. Acatando órdenes y esforzándose por mantener sus habilidades a un nivel de excelencia, especialmente las de tiro. Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar que aquello era injusto, terriblemente injusto, para alguien que había sacrificado tanto, continuar sacrificando aún más. Renunciando quizá a lo único que daba valor a su vida para mantenerlo vivo, y respirando, para asistirlo y acompañarlo y cerciorarse de que eventualmente lograra su mayor sueño y ambición, debiendo renunciar ella misma a sus propios deseos. Si, era cruel. Pero Riza parecía aceptar la situación con perfecta calma y frialdad, como era propio de ella.

—Eso es triste —dijo finalmente, terminando su café.

Riza observó el restante de su té con calma, descruzando las piernas bajo la mesa —¿Eso crees? Después de todo, fui yo misma quien se involucró de esta forma. Parece razonable que acepte las consecuencias de mis acciones. Denegar, expiar o rogar por perdón es la arrogancia de aquellos que cometieron los crímenes en Ishbal. Así haya terminado la guerra, nunca terminará para nosotros.

—¿Por eso el coronel está tan decido en reconstruir Ishbal?

Suspiró —Así es. No borrará nuestros pecados, pero queremos empezar ayudando con lo que podamos.

Rebecca dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante —Ah... Cielos... Esto es tan deprimente... No sé como puedes soportarlo...

Riza sonrió con calma, tenuemente, ladeando la cabeza a duras penas —Tienes cosas más importantes que hacer antes que estar preocupándote por el mí y el coronel, ¿no es cierto? Debes conseguir un hombre y retirarte. El teniente segundo Havoc parece interesado.

—Havoc... Ah... —entrecerró los ojos, señalándola con el dedo—. Eso me recuerda, ¿cómo demonios se enteró el teniente Havoc de mi susto de embarazo, teniente Hawkeye?

La rubia soltó una suave exhalación de resignación —Me temo que el coronel fue incapaz de retener la información para sí.

—Entonces sí era el coronel el hombre que estaba en tu apartamento ayer.

Cerró los ojos calmamente —Así es.

—¿Y acaso dejas que todos tus superiores se duchen en tu casa, teniente Hawkeye?

—Estoy segura de que no tengo necesidad de dignificar eso con una respuesta, teniente Catalina. El coronel duchándose en mi casa fue una circunstancia excepcional.

Rebecca sonrió, aprovechando el doble sentido de la palabras —No lo dudo —ignorando la expresión de reprobación de su amiga, prosiguió—. Y hablando del teniente Havoc, ¿sabe...?

Negó con la cabeza —No. Ni el teniente segundo Havoc, el teniente Breda o el sargento mayor Fuery están al tanto de las circunstancias en que conocí al coronel, y apreciaría —puntuó, severamente— que permanezca de esa forma, Rebecca.

—¿Estás insinuando, teniente Hawkeye, que soy incapaz de conservar información?

Sonrió ligeramente —Eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo, teniente Catalina —se puso de pie, dejando su parte de la cuenta sobre la mesa a la par que la morena la imitaba. Asintió, despidiéndose de su amiga con una calma sonrisa—. Adiós, Rebecca.

Rebecca sonrió también —Si, adiós —dando media vuelta y marchándose en dirección a su casa. Una vez Riza no pudo vislumbrarla más, espiró suavemente e hizo lo mismo, volteándose y dirigiéndose de regreso a su apartamento.

Miró el reloj, aún era temprano, por lo que todavía tenía tiempo para sacar a pasear a su perro antes de cenar y marcharse a dormir. Y afortunadamente, el que la cafetería hubiera estado próxima a su lugar de residencia era una ventaja más. De hecho, le tomó sólo diez minutos arribar a su edificio. Y, cuando lo hizo, no perdió tiempo en dirigirse a su apartamento. Abriendo la puerta, jaló del interruptor de luz hacia arriba, y bajó la mirada. Sólo para encontrarse a Black Hayate de pie, moviendo la cola de un lado al otro alegremente, y sosteniendo su correa entre dientes.

Sonrió con suavidad —No he sido buena ama últimamente, ¿cierto? —se acuclilló y retrajo el objeto de entre los dientes del can, acariciándole la cabeza con calma—. Lo lamento. El coronel me ha mantenido ocupada —se detuvo un segundo, cerrando los ojos—. En ocasiones creo que el coronel necesita más atención y cuidados que tú —Hayate ladró. Y Riza asintió y le colocó la correa, poniéndose de pie nuevamente.

Asegurando la puerta con llave al salir, y deslizando el objeto en el interior de su bolso, dio media vuelta y ambos abandonaron el apartamento y el edificio para disfrutar de una calma caminata bajo la fresca noche de ciudad del Este. Era agradable, simplemente caminar de esa forma sin tener realmente un rumbo, y la ayudaba a despejarse. Desde que tenía memoria, siempre había estado avanzando hacia algo, encaminándose hacia algo, siguiéndolo a él. Hacia su ambición. Por ende, encontraba placentero en ocasiones simplemente el permitirse algo para ella misma y Hayate siempre le proveía la excusa perfecta para hacerlo. Sin mencionar que el pequeño animal disfrutaba tanto o más que ella aquello.

Con calma, observó a su perro olfatear alegremente y trotar un metro delante de ella, permitiéndole guiar el camino por un largo trecho, mientras Riza se limitaba simplemente a sostener el otro extremo de la correa y seguirlo. No obstante, se detuvo en seco cuando se percató de dónde se encontraban. La residencia de su superior. Y no supo si fue Black Hayate quien olfateando la guió hasta allí o si ella misma, en un estado parcial de semiconciencia, lo hizo, a la inversa. De todas formas, no tenía sentido permanecer en aquel lugar. Ciertamente no caminaría hasta el lugar en que habitaba el coronel y golpearía la puerta. En realidad, ni siquiera contemplaba realizar una acción así como una posibilidad, por lo que simplemente dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en la dirección de su propio apartamento, debiendo tironear un poco de la correa para traer a Black Hayate consigo. Cuando llegó a su casa, desgraciadamente, había perdido todo apetito que hubiera podido tener para empezar. Por lo que se decidió únicamente a darse una ducha y marcharse a dormir. Beber una taza de té, quizá. Pero no cenar.

Apartando las sábanas de la cama, una vez alistada para irse a dormir ya, se deslizó al interior de la misma. Acomodándose de forma que estuviera cómoda antes de cerrar los ojos y permitirse perder la conciencia. No obstante, una serie de agitados ladridos la despertó momentos después, o quizá fueran horas, no estuvo segura. Sentándose poco a poco en la cama, con los ojos entrecerrados y aún en un estado parcial de somnolencia, tanteó la mesita de noche en busca del cordel de la lámpara y la encendió con un suave _clic_. Sus ojos viajando entonces al reloj. _02:45 AM. _Afuera de la puerta de su cuarto, Hayate ladraba agitado.

Suspiró. _Espero que sea algo importante_. Pensando, antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hasta la cocina, sólo para ver a su pequeño perro ladrarle al teléfono, el cual continuaba sonando una y otra vez. Casi insistentemente. De hecho, y aunque le había tomado unos cuantos minutos despertar, reaccionar y caminar hasta allí, aún seguía sonando. Tomando el tubo, se llevó el micrófono a los labios y el auricular al oído —¿Hola? —aguardó. Nada.

Suspiró por segunda vez. Sintiendo el suave aliento de alguien al otro lado de la línea. Y aunque dicha persona en cuestión aún no había contestado, Riza tenía una idea de quién podía tratarse —Coronel...

La voz sumamente seria de él la cortó, tomándola ligeramente desprevenida —¿Te encuentras bien?

Cerró los ojos con calma —Perfectamente, coronel. ¿Acaso sucedió algo?

Se abrió una brecha de hondo silencio, casi asfixiante, de parte de él. De hecho, y aunque no podía verlo, Riza sabía perfectamente que su superior no se encontraba del todo bien. Aunque no era usual, no era inusual que la llamara de esa forma en ocasiones. Pero sólo cuando los demonios de su pasado lo acometían. Se preguntó si esta vez sería Ishbal también o si habría sucedido algo más para dejarlo sacudido y turbado como evidentemente sonaba —No. Imagino que sólo fue un mal sueño —otra pausa—. ¿Entonces te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo está tu cuello?

Inconscientemente, se llevó una mano a la pequeña gasa, la cual cubría la cicatriz. Le habían retirado los puntos días atrás. Sin embargo, le habían aconsejado que la mantuviera cubierta para evitar que el sol le quemara la piel allí donde la piel aún estaba recuperándose. Y aún así, quedaría una marca, le habían dicho. No que eso fuera algo que la tuviera con cuidado a ella. Sólo era una marca más —Se encuentra bien también, coronel. Yo lo estoy —añadió, para dejar en claro. Suspiró—. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

—Eso parece, teniente —otra pausa. Su voz, sin embargo, cuando se volvió a oír, sonaba ahogada, profunda y pesarosa—. Estoy cansado.

Riza asintió, aún cuando él no pudiera verla, para afirmar sus siguientes palabras —Es entendible, coronel. Ha estado trabajando duro todo el día.

Lo oyó bufar —No me refería a eso, evidentemente —pero no se oía molesto o indignado, sino más bien cansado y drenado completamente de toda fuerza.

Los dedos de ella se cerraron más firmemente alrededor del teléfono, sus ojos cerrándose y su boca tensándose en una tirante línea. Suspiró. Si, sabía a qué se refería. En ocasiones, ella también lo estaba. Pero eso era lo que ellos habían elegido, y así no hubieran podido saber que todo resultaría de aquella forma, no podían decir que no había sido decisión de ellos también el seguir ese camino. El realizar esos sacrificios. Y no había nada más al respecto, no había vuelta atrás —Coronel...

—Necesito _verte_.

Otra voz, proveniente del fondo de dónde se encontraba él, se oyó a través de la línea —Mmm...Roy, ¿con quién hablas?

La boca de ella se tensó aún más firmemente. Su voz estoica —Vuelva a su acompañante, coronel. Buenas noches —sin embargo, la voz de él la detuvo de cortar la comunicación, como había tenido intención de hacer.

—Lo lamento —lo oyó decir, apesadumbrado. Aunque no estaba claro por qué se estaba disculpando.

Riza soltó una brusca bocanada de aire —No tiene por qué disculparse, coronel. No somos nada.

—No lo somos, ¿cierto? —masculló con pesar.

—No, coronel. Así que vuelva a dormir, por favor.

—Teniente...

Suspiró —Esto es innecesario, coronel. E inapropiado. Y realmente no veo el propósito de continuar con esta conversación. Además, estoy segura de que tiene mejores cosas que hacer que hablar con su subordinada a las tres de la madrugada.

—Podría ir para allá, teniente. Si lo quisiera. Cerciorarme con mis propios ojos...

—No es necesario, coronel. Además, no creo que su acompañante esté complacida de que haga tal cosa, seguramente lo estará esperando.

—Eso es lo último en mi mente, teniente, en este momento —replicó, ligeramente molesto.

—Entonces quizá no debería haber invitado a alguien a su cama, para empezar —replicó, con la voz controlada y severa.

—La persona que tenía en mente no aprueba de mis intenciones, teniente. Y para empeorar mi día se marchó temprano para tener una cita con otro hombre. Espero que mi llamada no haya interrumpido nada.

Torció el gesto —No sé de qué habla, coronel. A menos que se refiera a Black Hayate, no hay nadie más en mi apartamento conmigo —respondiendo de forma tajante.

—¿Nadie?

—Nadie, coronel —repitió, fastidiada—. Y para el registro, aunque no es de su incumbencia, me retiré temprano para beber una taza de té con Rebecca.

—¿Entonces no está con ningún hombre, teniente?

Negó con la cabeza —Sólo con Black Hayate, coronel, y estoy segura de que no cuenta.

Suspiró —No, no lo hace. Ah... En este momento debo parecer un completo idiota, ¿verdad, teniente?

—Me temo que si, coronel. Y permítame recordarle que de todas formas no tiene derecho de cuestionarme cuando tiene una mujer aguardándolo en su cama.

—Puedo decirle que se marche y estar en minutos allá, teniente —aseguró, con convicción.

—Permítame recordarle que tampoco soy plato de segunda de nadie, coronel —retrucó, ofendida por la mera sugerencia.

—¿Eso crees? —suspiró—. ¿Qué te considero de esa forma?

Sabía que no, sin lugar a dudas. Se conocían demasiado, y desde hacía demasiado tiempo, como para fingir desconocer la naturaleza de su relación y la verdadera naturaleza de los pensamientos de él hacia ella. No, lo sabía perfectamente. Lo había dejado claro también, en más de una ocasión. La importancia que tenía ella en su vida. En su sueño, en su ambición. Y a nivel personal también. Y no había necesidad de palabras entre ellos, de ningún tipo. Así como Riza estaba completamente segura también de que el coronel sabía lo que ella pensaba de él. Sus apreciaciones personales de su persona. Si, se lo había dicho aquella vez, que de morir él, ella lo seguiría a la muerte. Hasta el infierno inclusive. Por lo que no había necesidad de más palabras superfluas que los breves intercambios significativos que habían tenido y tenían ocasionalmente.

No obstante, se sentía ligeramente indignada de que se hubiera tomado el atrevimiento de llamarla para discutir algo tan personal teniendo alguien ya en su apartamento. Y no, no estaba celosa. Riza entendía perfectamente que no tenía ningún derecho sobre él y lo que él quisiera hacer en su tiempo libre (aunque su superior parecía tener problemas para comprender la noción de que él tampoco lo tenía). Sin embargo, tampoco creía que eso le diera el derecho de llamarla a las tres de la madrugada mientras ya tenía una mujer calentándole la cama. Menos aún para cuestionarla sobre quién calentaba las sábanas de ella —¿Acaso no debería? Si mal no recuerda, me está llamando estando ya con otra mujer, coronel. Y permítame asegurarle que no comparto.

Roy frunció el entrecejo. De haber ella comentado algo así en otro contexto, no habría podido evitar el tomarle el pelo respecto al comentario de compartir. No obstante, y de momento, era lo último que podía pensar —Estoy seguro de que no sugerí eso, teniente. Y si prefieres, puedo clarificar con palabras mi apreciación de tu persona.

Riza se tensó. Aquel era un terreno que ellos _no_ pisaban. _No _hablaban de lo que habían sido o no sido o podrían haber sido o ser. _No _hablaban de cosas tangibles e ineludibles como emociones, percepciones y pensamientos reales. No hablaban de la complejidad de su relación y ciertamente no usaban palabras destinadas para personas y parejas normales que ellos nunca podrían ser ni serían. No, mientras actuaran acordes a sus rangos y posiciones y relegaran su conexión personal, estarían bien. Por esa razón, no había gestos ni flores ni palabras románticas entre ellos. Y no había citas o intercambios de nada que pudiera complicar sus objetivos. Y aunque él era algo más negligente al respecto de esta regla, Riza Hawkeye no lo era. Ella no doblaba las reglas a conveniencia como él y no las quebraba tampoco. Las reglas existían para algo, y por ende ella las seguía al pie de la letra y sin quejarse. Después de todo, uno de los dos tenía que hacerlo, o de lo contrario todos sus esfuerzos se desmoronarían.

—Por favor, no lo haga, coronel —replicó, tajante. Y sin embargo había habido un leve trasfondo de súplica en su voz que Roy no pasó desapercibido—. Buenas noches.

Y antes de que él pudiera complicarlo todo con tan solo escasas palabras y decir algo que no pudiera ser deshecho, cortó el teléfono. Sabiendo perfectamente que él no volvería a llamar. Ni insistir. Tomando asiento en una de las sillas, sintiéndose repentinamente incapaz de permanecer demasiado más en pie por su cuenta, suspiró. Encorvándose y enterrando su rostro en las palmas de sus manos. Por un segundo, permaneció allí, de esa forma, con los hombros temblándole ligeramente. Al menos, hasta que sintió algo cálido posarse sobre su falda, seguido de un sonido de sollozo.

Enderezándose, observó a Black Hayate con suavidad y expresión pesarosa y sonrió, con abatimiento. Permitiéndole al pequeño can poner sus dos patas delanteras sobre sus rodillas y hociquearla con delicadeza, a lo cual respondió rodeándolo cuidadosamente con sus brazos. Y presionando su mejilla contra el lateral del rostro de su mascota. Luego, sin previo aviso, lo soltó y se puso de pie, recobrando la compostura. Y la expresión neutral en su rostro —Ven, vamos a dormir —el perro ladró y ella asintió secamente, comenzando a caminar en dirección a su cuarto—. Creo que me vendría bien la compañía —Hayate la siguió.

Cuando despertó, al día siguiente, no se sorprendió de ver al pequeño animal aovillado en la almohada vacía junto a la suya. En el lado vacío de la cama. Respirando con calma y suavidad. Acomodándose sobre su costado, extendió la mano con cautela y deslizó los dedos por sobre su pelaje azabache, viéndolo abrir los ojos y alzar la cabeza con adormecimiento. Su hocico chocando contra su mejilla al reconocer la presencia de su ama. Riza sonrió, tenuemente, pero el gesto desapareció en un segundo —Buenos días a ti también —dejando tras de sí una expresión pensativa y taciturna.

Sentándose, con cuidado, observó sus palmas volteadas hacia arriba un segundo, mientras tras sus espaldas sintió el peso del colchón ceder y a Black Hayate saltar de la cama y dirigirse hacia la cocina. Exhalando larga y tendidamente, se puso de pie y se comenzó a alistar. Concluyendo su habitual rutina con su cabello sujetado firmemente tras su cabeza, en su usual agarre, y alimentando a su perro antes de salir. Tras desayunar, se encaminó hacia el cuartel, como hacía exactamente todas las mañanas, para llegar exactamente quince minutos después. Cuando arribó, no obstante, se sorprendió de ver que su superior ya se encontraba allí. Aún así, no manifestó su sorpresa. En vez de ello, asintió secamente, ojos cerrados con calma, y dijo —Buenos días, coronel —antes de marcharse directamente a su propio escritorio. Roy, en silencio, la siguió con la mirada desde que ingresó hasta que tomó asiento.

Expresión seria —Teniente, respecto a anoche...

Las facciones de ella se volvieron aún más severas —Espero que haya tenido una buena noche, coronel. Y me temo que eso es todo lo que diré al respecto.

—De hecho, teniente, no...

—No es asunto mío, coronel. Como afirmé. Por favor absténgase de entrar en detalles.

Ésta vez, el que lució ofendido fue él. Cómo se le ocurría siquiera sugerir que él haría algo de esa naturaleza. No sólo porque era poco correcto de parte de él el discutir ese tipo de temáticas sino porque era aún más inconcebible que fuera a decirle algo de semejante naturaleza a ella, de todas las personas —Me ofende, teniente, que sugiera que podría hacer algo así. Especialmente contigo.

Ella bajó la mirada a sus propias manos sobre su escritorio, bajo una de las cuales se hallaba una pluma y el primer documento que debía revisar —Aún así, coronel. Preferiría no hablar al respecto, si está de acuerdo —su voz calma. Pero estuvo seguro de ver en sus habitualmente seguros ojos caoba una fugaz expresión de dolor que desapareció en el exacto instante en que había aparecido. Dejando paso a nada salvo seriedad y severidad.

Cuando separó los labios para decir algo, no obstante, la puerta se abrió y el resto de sus subordinados ingresaron a la oficina rompiendo el silencio y el denso aire que acababa de formarse alrededor de ambos. Cerrando la boca, exhaló y se volvió al documento en manos. Haciendo un mero gesto de la mano a modo de reconocimiento de los tres. Riza, por su parte, hizo lo propio. Un seco asentimiento y un calmo y cordial buenos días a los tres hombres sin siquiera alzar la mirada de su propio trabajo. Si Havoc, Breda y Fuery se percataron de esto, no dijeron nada al respecto. Y Riza agradeció la cortesía con una silenciosa gratitud. Sabía, por otro lado, que el coronel no dejaba de observarla, ocasionalmente, por el rabillo del ojo y que seguramente no cesaría la acción por el resto de la mañana y quizá la tarde. Por esa razón, agradeció cuando unas horas después Rebecca apareció en la oficina, cargando una serie de papeles para ellos.

Sin embargo, la morena se paró en seco en la entrada de la oficina al ver la expresión que Mustang le dedicaba a Hawkeye en aquel preciso instante, y que Riza pretendía ignorar. Y se preguntó si siempre habría estado allí, y ella nunca se habría percatado hasta saber la historia que los unía. Seguro, el joven coronel siempre había sido más atento con su amiga que con el resto de sus subordinados. No obstante, había creído que la actitud no pasaba de la mera caballerosidad o el hecho de que Riza era, en efecto, mujer. Ahora, por otra parte, no podía dejar de observar a ambos como si lo hubiera hecho por primera vez. Y se volvió a preguntar, por segunda vez, si lo que veía en aquel momento siempre habría estado allí. Las largas, inusualmente largas miradas de vehemente deseo camufladas bajo expresiones de mutuo entendimiento y profesionalidad. La culpa y arrepentimiento que se arremolinaba en los ojos carbón de Mustang y la expresión de calma comprensión y remisión en la mirada caoba de Riza. Y la forma en que sus cuerpos parecían inconscientemente buscar el del otro. Como en aquel preciso instante, la forma en que el coronel parecía ligeramente más dirigido a su teniente primera que al resto y la forma en que los dedos de ella permanecían suavemente sobre la superficie del escritorio apuntando en la dirección de él. Era sutil, casi invisible, pero estaba allí y Rebecca conocía demasiado a Riza como para saber que todo aquello no eran producciones de su imaginación sino que tenían lugar real en aquel preciso instante y que tenían un sentido también.

No se había animado a preguntar si su "inclinación", como ella lo había llamado, hacia el coronel era correspondida. Pero ahora sabía perfectamente la respuesta a ello. Bufó, indignada. Aquello sí era realmente deprimente... Y ella era la egoísta que vivía quejándose de que no podía conseguirse un hombre...

Roy enarcó una ceja, y luego se volvió a su subordinada —Teniente, ¿tiene alguna idea de por qué la teniente segunda Catalina nos observa como si fuéramos una tragedia?

Riza cerró los ojos y exhaló —Está haciendo eso, ¿verdad, coronel?

El moreno dedicó una mirada más a la mujer que aún permanecía de pie, bajo el marco de la puerta, cargando una serie de papeles que aún no había entregado —Eso parece, teniente, si. ¿Alguna idea?

Hawkeye le dedicó una mirada severa a su amiga —Eso creo, coronel—soltando un bufido antes de redirigir su atención a la teniente segunda—. Rebecca, ¿se te ofrece algo?

Rebecca parpadeó —¿Huh? —y sonrió, dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio más cercano—. Me ordenaron que trajera éstos —y añadió—. Y el mayor general quiere verlo, coronel.

La expresión de él se tornó una vez más en una de claro fastidio. Que el mayor general Hakuro quisiera verlo difícilmente eran buenas noticias. De hecho, sospechaba que su superior aún no había superado el hecho de que su proyecto hubiera pasado exactamente bajo sus narices. Y que de hecho fuera aprobado en tan solo un día. Por ende, tenía la ligera idea de que aquello no sería del todo positivo, sino una traba más de su superior para dejarlo mal parado con la milicia. No que algo así lo tuviera con cuidado. Como mucho, Hakuro recurriría a las intimidaciones verbales disfrazadas de elogios y condescendencia o llenaría sus escritorios de papeleo. Lo segundo, por otra parte, era lo que más le fastidiaba. Después de todo, ya tenía suficiente lidiando con el papeleo enviado temporalmente desde Central. Simplemente no podían lidiar con más trabajo burocrático cuando sus manos ya estaban llenas. Pero esa era la idea del mayor general, suponía.

Cuando Rebecca dio media vuelta y se marchó, un largo gemido de queja se extendió por toda su oficina, proveniente de todos sus subordinados, salvo Hawkeye. Havoc, por supuesto, fue el primero en hablar —Ah... ¿Otra vez? ¿Y ahora que nos dará? ¿Papeleo de hace diez años que a nadie le importa ya?

Breda negó con la cabeza. Eso había sido la última vez, y dudaba ciertamente que el mayor general intentara atiborrarlos de la misma basura dos veces. Bufó —Seguramente fastidiar al coronel de una forma u otra.

Havoc se dejó caer en su silla, dejando las muletas junto al escritorio. Cigarrillo sin encender en boca —Cielos, jefe, ¿qué hiciste para que te odie tanto?

Roy enarcó una ceja, bastante mortificado por la situación él mismo —¿Por qué asumes que yo hice algo para fastidiarlo?

—Porque siempre lo haces —replicó el rubio.

Breda asintió —¿Quizá le robó una novia, coronel?

Se puso de pie, presionando ambas palmas contra la superficie del escritorio, y con clara expresión de indignación —No he hecho tal cosa, teniente Havoc, Breda. Ahora por favor, regresen a trabajar. Si mis sospechas son correctas, estaremos aquí el resto de la noche —otra queja generalizada, que deliberadamente ignoró. Les serviría bien, por ser un grupo de subordinados malagradecidos. Aunque, pensándolo bien, él mismo tendría que hacerlo, quedarse. Gruñó por lo bajo. Sólo esperaba estar equivocado.

Enderezándose y golpeando la puerta, aguardó a ser llamado. Una vez oyó la voz proveniente desde el interior, ingresó. Espalda erguida y brazos firmemente presionados a ambos costados del cuerpo —¿Me llamó, mayor general?

El hombre a duras penas si le dirigió una mirada por encima de su trabajo. _Oh, no_. Pensó con tedio. No se había equivocado. Aquello era, en efecto, una represalia de parte del hombre por haber pasado por encima de su rango y haber logrado que su proyecto fuera aprobado tan rápida y tempranamente. Aún así, se limitó a permanecer allí y no manifestar ni decir nada. Hakuro podría enviarle todo el papeleo del cuartel del Este (ahora que lo tenía nuevamente bajo su comando, y parecía estar haciendo uso mayor de la posibilidad) y él no le daría el lujo de mostrarse siquiera fastidiado. Con todo, probaría que él y su equipo eran aún más capaces que todos sus hombres juntos (así Havoc tuviera que perder quinientas citas) y lo silenciaría efectivamente. No tomaría demasiado, de todas formas, antes de que lo superara en rango y pudiera restregarle su nueva posición ventajosa en el rostro. Eso era, si no lo trasladaban antes a Central, nuevamente, cuando la base allí estuviera una vez más organizada. Entonces podría sacárselo de las espaldas. De una forma u otra, no tendría que lidiar con aquello demasiado más.

Y una vez Central estuviera organizado, enviaría su proyecto Ishbalita allí también. Contando con los favores del actual Fuhrer para aprobarlo. Lo cual, le permitiría poner todo en marcha en escaso tiempo. Mientras tanto, y mientras sólo fuera un perro de menor rango, debería actuar acorde y hacer buena letra. Lo que no quitaba que pudiera obtener algo de satisfacción en provocar aún más la animosidad del hombre delante suyo.

—Así es, Mustang —casi gruñó, entregándole una hoja de papel por encima del escritorio, que Roy tomó—. Tengo una misión para tu equipo.

—¿Una... misión? —leyó. Había esperado más papeleo, y algún insulto disfrazado, no un trabajo de campo. Por lo que asumió, con seguridad, que debía haber una trampa o traba en todo el asunto. El mayor general Hakuro no le daba simplemente tareas que pudiera cumplir con facilidad y que pudieran proveerle mayor estima entre sus superiores. Entonces la encontró—. Esto se encuentra fuera de mi jurisdicción.

El hombre no pareció afectado por su comentario. De hecho, y aunque no estaba haciéndolo, Roy podía imaginarse perfectamente que eso era lo que hacía en aquel momento —¿Lo hace? Pensé que tenías intenciones de tomar jurisdicción sobre Ishbal también —allí estaba, pensó. El reproche por su atrevimiento de aprobar el proyecto—. Y eso queda considerablemente próximo.

Roy frunció el entrecejo. Aparentemente él y su superior tenían distintos conceptos de lo que era la supuesta proximidad. Ciertamente él no pensaba que un punto ubicado a mitad de distancia entre Ciudad del Este e Ishbal fuera "considerablemente próximo". De hecho, el lugar marcado se encontraba prácticamente en medio de la nada. Sólo extensiones y extensiones de campo y algún que otro pueblo pequeño que no pasaba de un mero asentamiento civil cuya población sería próxima a escasa. Suspiró. Así que allí estaba el truco, los enviaría al medio de la nada a realizar seguramente algún trabajo inservible que no le proveyera la menor ganancia frente a los ojos de sus superiores. Más aún, los enviaría a dormir al intemperie solo para complacerse de la idea estando él en su cómoda oficina, en la ciudad, con todas las comodidades que ello significaba. Y seguramente ni siquiera fuera requerida su presencia allí. No para la tarea ridícula que probablemente tuviera que llevar a cabo.

—Entiendo —asintió, ojeando con rapidez el papel—. Partiremos de inmediato, mayor general. Permiso para llevar a mis hombres conmigo.

El hombre hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia —Concedido —Roy dio media vuelta—. ¡Oh! Y coronel, las palabras son gratis. Los superiores están demandando resultados, especialmente ahora. Esperaré su informe.

Roy asintió, aún de espaldas —Si, señor. Haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para solucionar la situación.

Hakuro bajó la vista a su trabajo una vez más —Esté atento a la posibilidad de que se trate de algo intencional y no un mero accidente.

—Si, señor —repitió, y abandonó la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Cuando arribó a su oficina, apretando el papel con la información de la misión en el interior de su puño, fue evidente para todos que su superior lucía aún que menos complacido.

Havoc bufó —¿Y ahora qué, coronel? ¿Nos mandará más papeleo?

Roy tomó asiento y soltó la hoja de papel con desdén sobre la mesa, la cual Hawkeye tomó y comenzó a leer, con expresión estricta —Esto se encuentra fuera de nuestra jurisdicción, coronel.

Soltó un bufido —Evidentemente, teniente. Bastante fuera, de hecho, ¿no crees?

Riza asintió, aún leyendo el papel —Eso parece, señor. Según el papel, unos ríeles de tren sufrieron una avería meses atrás y aún no se solucionado el problema. Los habitantes de los pueblos próximos están menos que complacidos. Han elevado varias quejas —pasó la hoja, leyendo todas las cartas y quejas y notas anexadas al informe— considerablemente groseras, incluso, desde el incidente.

—Como es razonable, todos los pueblos de la región dependen de ese único tren, teniente.

Hawkeye pasó la hoja y examinó el mapa anexado también al informe, donde se señalaba el punto en que el raíl estaba dañado, exactamente en medio de un chico puñado de pueblos campestres que obviamente dependían del único tren de la zona. Dado que la región era exactamente en medio del campo, el trasporte allí era escaso y con un único tren resultaba más que suficiente. Sin embargo, si ese tren se rompía... —Eso veo, coronel. Sin embargo, fallo en ver la necesidad de nuestra presencia allí. Si se trata sólo de una reparación...

—Aparentemente hay posibilidades de que haya sido algo intencional —sonrió irónicamente, acomodándose contra el respaldar y entrelazando los dedos de ambas manos.

Riza frunció el entrecejo. Parecía poco probable. Ella, de todas las personas, estaba más que familiarizada con la región y no había nada allí de valor que pudiera atraer a nadie. De hecho, se trataba sólo de poblados de únicamente población civil que no tenían el menor comercio o intercambio con los asentamientos mayores de la región del Este. Ni siquiera había almacenes militares o fábricas de municiones allí. Menos aún metales preciosos. Después de todo, las únicas minas próximas eran las de Youswell y próximas era un adjetivo bondadoso. Ciudad del Este estaba incluso más próxima a las mismas, que quedaban al norte. La región marcada, no obstante, quedaba al sur —No parece convencido, coronel.

—¿Acaso piensa lo contrario, teniente? —inquirió, alzando ambas cejas con curiosidad pero sospechando la respuesta.

Riza negó con calma —No, coronel. No hay nada que pudiera ser de atractivo para ninguna organización.

Roy sonrió de lado —Eso mismo pensé yo. Además, no hay mención alguna de algún atentado o siquiera sospechas de uno en el informe.

Hawkeye volvió a dar vuelta la página. En efecto, no había nada. De hecho, se trataba sólo de un informe estándar de daños de infraestructura pública, sellado por el departamento encargado de la misma y todo. Frunció el entrecejo —No las hay, coronel —concedió.

Havoc torció el gesto, listo para quejarse —¿Y acaso no hay soldados de menor rango para encargarse de esas cosas, coronel? No es nuestro trabajo.

Roy se inclinó hacia delante y sonrió con satisfacción, apoyando los codos en el escritorio y descansando su mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas —Órdenes son órdenes, ¿no es así, teniente?

Riza asintió —¿Piensa realizar esta tarea, coronel?

—¿Acaso tengo opción?

Breda se cruzó de brazos, pensativo —Eso sería desobedecer una orden directa. Y no sería beneficioso para la imagen del coronel.

La sonrisa se amplió aún más —Evidentemente. Y no puedo darme el lujo de ser quisquilloso ahora. No cuando aún todavía nos queda demasiado por avanzar.

Fuery se acomodó las gafas cuidadosamente sobre el puente de la nariz —¿Entonces haremos la misión que nos dio el mayor general...?

Havoc concluyó —¿...aunque sea una completa pérdida de tiempo?

Roy sonrió, acomodándose una vez más contra el respaldar, de brazos cruzados —El mayor general tiene un retorcido sentido humor —concedió y la sonrisa se amplió un poco más—. ¿Qué tal suenan ahora unas vacaciones, Havoc?

—¿Huh?


	16. Un lugar familiar

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, ninguno.**

16/26 (Epílogo incluído)

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como siempre, he aquí el capítulo de hoy, que espero sea de su agrado. Y, como es mi costumbre, esperando no pecar de reiterativa e insoportable =P, quisiera agradecerles a todas las personas que leen mi historia. **Gracias**. Y más aún, a quienes se tomaron y toman la molestia de dejarme bonitos reviews con su valiosa opinión. De verdad, **muchísimas gracias**. La página estuvo algo loca ayer, y aún lo está, y no me cargó ninguno de sus comentarios pero no se preocupen, me llegaron, al menos al mail y me hicieron muy feliz. =). De hecho, me llegaron todos sus comentarios, incluso de quienes se molestaron en escribirme otro por las dudas, para asegurarse de que me llegara. Lo cual me pareció sumamente amable. **¡Mil, mil gracias!**

A: **Rukia Kurosaki-chan **(evidentemente, siendo Rebecca, Rebecca, iba a registrar solamente eso de todo lo que Riza le contó =P, es lo más jugoso de la historia y a Rebecca parecen interesarle mucho ese tipo de cosas, jaja. Y, si, es cierto, Roy la arruinó u.u), **Sangito**, **Inma**, **HoneyHawkeye** (gracias =D), **Andyhaikufma** (jaja, si, Rebecca es mas o menos predecible y evidentemente iba a atar los cabos sueltos. En cuanto a Roy, no, no estuvo bien. Y me alegra que te guste ese toque de humor, la vida es agridulce y por ende me gusta hacer mis historias así. Aunque termina resultando que tengo mejor humor escribiendo que en la vida real u.u Qué se le va a hacer), **laura-eli89 **(si, Roy celoso de sus propias deducciones erróneas no es muy sensato. Pero Black Hayate siempre estará al rescate para consolar a su ama. De verdad, amo los perros, y Black Hayate siempre me pareció de lo más tierno), **fandita-eromena** (si, a Roy se le fue la mano. O se pasó de rosca, como diríamos acá en mi pais XD. En cuanto a Hakuro, me lo imaginé en su tiempo libre concibiendo distintos planes para arruinarle la vida a Roy, al mejor estilo villano maligno, y riéndose con un muajaja. Una idea ridícula, en efecto u.u), **mariana garcia** (si, estoy de acuerdo. Se pasó esta vez. Pero parece que sino, Riza no reacciona, así que hay que darle un empujoncito =D. Y gracias por preocuparte al no ver que me había llegado tu review y escribirme otro. De verdad, muchas gracias), **Lucia991**, **inowe**, **Akamaruwolf323** (jaja, estoy de acuerdo, Roy no lo pensó muy bien, pero sino Riza no reacciona. En cuanto a Rebecca, supongo que siempre es mejor que la gente sepa las cosas de uno de primera mano a que esté preguntando por ahí, hay que priorizar, y Rebecca es muy curiosa =D. ¡Gracias por tus reviews y por tomarte la molestia de escribir el segundo al ver que el primero no había llegado. Más aún siendo largos. Mucha gente se habría enfurruñado y no se habría molestado, pero tu lo hiciste. Muchas gracias), **Arrimitiluki**, **Darkrukia4 **(si, Roy fue imprudente. Y estoy de acuerdo, Rebecca puede ser bocona y curiosa, pero es su amiga y una buena. En cuanto a la actualización del capítulo, sabes que no hay nada que agradecer, dado que me gusta cumplir mi palabra. Y, dado que viajas, lo subiré un poco más temprano para que puedas leerlo, ojalá sea lo suficientemente más temprano =P. Respecto a tu viaje, ¡buen viaje! ¡Y muy feliz y próspero año nuevo a ti también!), **pilar**, **Desahogada** (jaja, si, Rebecca actuó de la misma forma en que tu dices. Y si, es una buena amiga para Riza. En cuanto a Roy, estoy de acuerdo que tiene todo el descaro u.u Siempre lo tuvo, supongo. Por cierto, gracias por preocuparte en que me llegara tu review. Fue un gesto muy amable, de verdad. Y te lo agradezco sinceramente), **Alexandra-Ayanami** (y si, si lo quieren complicar, más le vale hacer de su desgracia algo positivo. Y eso va por Riza también =P), **Haru D'Elric **(jaja, siéntete poderosa. Y si, Rebecca es, a pesar de su personalidad, de confianza. En cuanto a Roy, si, lo arruinó u.u. Jaja. Respecto a lo de Elección y este fic, me tomó un poquito más hacer que cedieran. Debido a los recuerdos entrelazados, pero falta poquito =D) y **Beli**.

Gracias. Espero no duden en hacerme llegar sus opiniones, dudas y correcciones (todo sea por mejorar) ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas que dejamos atrás<strong>

* * *

><p>XVI<p>

"Un lugar familiar"

* * *

><p>Los edificios y el paisaje urbano habían ido desapareciendo considerable tiempo atrás, horas quizá, dejando paso a nada salvo hierba fresca y árboles aquí y allá, y el ocasional huerto pequeño próximo a una casa o diminuto poblado. Era un agradable cambio, debía admitir, y el suave traqueteo del tren sobre las vías resultaba relajante, tanto que en ocasiones sentía que había perdido la conciencia por momentos. Frente a él, en el asiento enfrentado, se encontraba su teniente primera sentada calmamente contra la ventanilla que compartían. Sus ojos caoba concentrados en su regazo y el arma que llevaba desmontada sobre sus piernas, y que intentaba volver a unir apropiadamente. Mientras que al otro lado del pasillo, en los asientos contiguos, se encontraban sus tres hombres sentados. Fuery, con curiosidad, observando el partido de shogi que tenía lugar en aquel preciso instante entre los tenientes segundos Breda y Havoc. Evidentemente, el primero iba ganando.<p>

Sonriendo de lado, volvió a observar a Hawkeye de reojo, concentrando su atención en la forma en que sus esbeltos dedos se deslizaban con facilidad entre las piezas del arma y la reensamblaban tan cuidadosamente como fuera posible, con todo su esmero. Luego, sonriendo, volvió la vista al paisaje al otro lado del cristal, mientras continuaba descansando su mejilla en su puño cerrado, el cual a su vez descansaba dicho codo sobre el alféizar de la ventanilla. En cierta forma, admitía, encontraba el viaje en tren más relajante de lo que posiblemente debería, considerando que se encontraban de servicio. No obstante, no podía obligarse a importarle. Hakuro se estaría regodeando en su oficina, pero él no tenía intención alguna de permanecer sentado mientras ellos sucedía. Si debía viajar hasta allí y realizar un ridículo trabajo innecesario para alguien de su rango, entonces lo haría consintiéndose una serie de gustos con el presupuesto otorgado. Y luego simplemente dibujaría una serie de números en el informe, garantizando que los materiales para la reparación de la vía habían costado más de lo esperado inicialmente.

Por esa razón, viajaban en aquel preciso momento en un vagón privado de primera clase reservado únicamente para ellos mismos y atendido por una serie de azafatas jóvenes y atractivas que no dejaban de aparecer ocasionalmente para ofrecerles almohadas, algo de comer o un refresco. Lo que estaba resultando seguramente en la derrota de Havoc en el antes mencionado partido de shogi, ya que no dejaba de seguir con la mirada a cada una de las mujeres que pasaban por el largo y vacío corredor. Una de dichas jóvenes reapareció tras unos minutos, sonriendo amablemente a él —¿Una almohada, coronel? ¿Algo de beber?

Roy sonrió carismáticamente —Sólo si aceptas beber conmigo, Abigail.

La joven soltó una risita de complacencia —¿Acaso no está de servicio, coronel?

Tras una expresión de despreocupación, negó con la cabeza, sonrisa aún en los labios —Ya ves, no hay demasiado que pueda hacer estando aquí arriba, salvo disfrutar de tu encantadora compañía.

Abigail, joven, esbelta y de largo cabello castaño claro, ojos azules, iba a responder algo cuando se oyó el sonido de alguien retrayendo la corredera de un arma para luego posicionarla una vez más en su lugar, seguido de la voz calma y colecta de la persona sentada frente al coronel —Coronel, por favor deje de importunar a azafata. Estoy segura de que tiene trabajo que hacer a lidiar con un promiscuo coronel.

La joven palideció, agachó la cabeza y se disculpó —Mis disculpas, creo que me necesitan en el otro vagón —antes de desaparecer por la puerta que llevaba al vagón siguiente. Havoc, desde el otro asiento únicamente ocupado, sonrió y soltó una contenida carcajada. Roy torció el gesto.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, teniente Havoc?

El rubio encendió su cigarrillo y se cruzó de brazos, abriendo la ventanilla para que el humo saliera al exterior. Sonrió —Esa debe ser la cuarta, no, quinta azafata que Hawkeye te ahuyenta.

Breda se cruzó de brazos, expresión habitual —No creo que vuelva tampoco.

Fuery asintió —Realmente parecía asustada de la teniente primera...

Riza soltó una calma exhalación, ojos suavemente cerrados, manos en la semiautomática aún descansando sobre su regazo, ahora completamente ensamblada —Apreciaría que todos dejaran de hablar como si no me encontrara aquí, teniente Havoc. Y por favor, coronel, absténgase de comportarse como si se tratara de un viaje de placer. Si mal no recuerda, estamos de servicio —lo amonestó, guardando finalmente el arma.

Roy se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja, sonrisa arrogante firmemente sobre sus labios —¿Entonces no niega que ahuyentó a todas las azafatas, teniente?

Ella no se inmutó. En vez de hacerlo, comenzó a desmontar su otra semiautomática con calma —No deliberadamente, coronel. Me temo que no es culpa mía si las mujeres de este tren son demasiado impresionables. Simplemente estaba limpiando mis armas.

—¿Y eso de "promiscuo coronel", teniente? ¿Qué se supone que significa?

Riza alzó la mirada un instante, antes de volver a bajar sus ojos al arma en sus manos —¿Acaso no lo es, coronel? Si mal no recuerda, intentó ligar con todas y cada una de las azafatas que nos atendieron.

Roy sonrió —¿Y eso sería un inconveniente por qué, teniente? Después de todo, soy un hombre joven y soltero.

Ella se encogió de hombros —No lo es, coronel, salvo que apreciaría que no lo haga en mi presencia. Y lo de joven es debatible.

Al otro lado oyó a Havoc mascullar —Y lo de soltero también —pero decidió pasarlo por alto. Así como también decidió ignorar el no tan discreto y silencioso comentario de "la teniente primera parece que lo tiene sometido". No sin antes soltar un suspiro de resignación, ¿qué clase de subordinados se suponía que eran? ¿Y del lado de quién estaban?

—Pensé que teníamos un trato, teniente, de no discutir edades.

Riza sonrió con calma —Me temo que puede habérseme olvidado, coronel. Mis disculpas.

Él también sonrió, arrogantemente —En ese caso me temo que puede ser algo contagioso, teniente.

Riza frunció el entrecejo, alzando la mirada. Y él le devolvió la misma mirada de desafío, asegurándole que era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo y que ella lo sabía. Si, sin lugar a dudas lo sabía. Espiró con calma —Entiendo, coronel.

—¿Estamos a mano, teniente? Eso es, si se disculpa por haber ahuyentado a todas las jóvenes azafatas.

Ésta vez, la que enarcó una ceja fue ella —Permítame recordarle, coronel, que no hice tal cosa. Como dije, simplemente estaba limpiando mis armas. Y no me disculparé por cumplir con mi deber.

—Si mis apreciaciones son correctas, teniente, su comportamiento es el correspondiente al de una mujer celosa —sonrió.

En vez de darse por aludida, simplemente bajó la mirada y retomó su tarea de desarmar su segunda arma, con exactamente igual calma que la anterior —Me temo que sus apreciaciones están lejos de ser correctas, coronel.

Roy enarcó ambas cejas —¿Es eso así?

—Así es, coronel —afirmó, seria—. Aunque aprecio el reconocimiento de que soy una mujer.

—Yo nunca... —comenzó ofendido, pero luego se vio forzado a silenciarse. Su semblante se tornó serio—. Estoy perfectamente al tanto de que es una mujer, teniente.

Havoc masculló por lo bajo —Evidentemente—comentario que, por segunda vez, dejó pasar. Quizá luego se asegurara de dejar perfectamente en claro a sus subordinados quién era el superior de todos ellos. Quizá le diera más trabajo que al resto.

—Es bueno saberlo, coronel —aseguró, con seriedad.

Torció el gesto, volviendo a presionar su mejilla contra su puño cerrado, y dirigiendo sus ojos al paisaje campestre una vez más —Si, estoy perfectamente al tanto... —masculló, entre dientes.

Su expresión se suavizó y ella misma cesó sus actividades para observar el exterior también, una pequeña sonrisa tenue en los labios —Lo se, coronel.

La observó de reojo, delineando su perfil con su propia mirada ónice —¿Entonces admite que es celosa, teniente?

Ella lo observó por el rabillo del ojo. Labios presionados en una firme línea —Me temo que no afirmé tal cosa —y volvió la vista al cristal, expresión severa. Sin embargo, y al cabo de unos segundos, las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron sutilmente hacia arriba en una calma y casi invisible sonrisa. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos con calma.

Sería poco sensato e irreal de su parte afirmar que jamás podía recontar una circunstancia en que no lo hubiera estado. Y Riza Hawkeye era una mujer lo suficientemente práctica como para ser sincera consigo misma. Sin embargo, dicha circunstancia estaba lejos de ser actual. De hecho, pertenecía a una época casi distante donde ambos habían sido demasiado crédulos para su propio bien y su atención había sido cautivada por la ingenuidad, optimismo y ambición del joven aprendiz de su padre. Quien, de hecho, había sido la única persona con quien se había relacionado fuera de la escueta y distante relación que había tenido con el hombre que la había criado. Y, sin embargo, a pesar de los intereses mutuos y comunes y las similitudes de ideas que ambos hombres habían manifestado, Roy Mustang había resultado abismalmente distinto a su padre, para ligera sorpresa y desconcierto de ella. Al punto de salirse de su camino y hacer a un lado sus intereses, tareas y obligaciones para asistirla y ayudarla e incluso proveerle compañía a pesar de que ella nunca lo había solicitado.

Y suponía que en algún tiempo del año que llevaba él allí, en su casa, Riza se habría acostumbrado a su presencia. Amoldado en cierta forma. E incluso, aunque había sido reacia a admitirlo entonces, encontrado cierto placer en la presencia del joven aprendiz de alquimista y en la atención inusual que había recibido estando acostumbrada a simplemente pasar desapercibida bajo la mirada de su padre. Roy Mustang, en cambio, parecía interesado en saber sus opiniones respecto de las distintas cosas y, lo que era más inusual aún, parecía dispuesto a aceptar dichas opiniones por filosas que fueran. De hecho, simplemente solía sonreír cuando algo que ella decía salía más adusto y severo de lo intencionado. Lo cual no era del todo una sorpresa para ella, y suponía que él mismo lo habría percibido en cierta medida; sus habilidades sociales estaban por encima de oxidadas. Y aún con todo, él había ido tan lejos como para admitir que le agradaban sus afiladas críticas, incluso cuando Riza misma creía en ocasiones que posiblemente debería haber permanecido en silencio tal y como había acostumbrado hasta entonces. Pero el aprendiz de su padre posiblemente era sólo demasiado cortés y amable. Y ella se encontraba en ciertas ocasiones sintiendo que abusaba de dicha cortesía y cordialidad, sintiendo placer en las breves conversaciones que compartían, escuetas y esporádicas, pero que lo retenían de continuar con sus estudios de alquimia.

Suspiró. También, concedía, aunque no sin sentir una cierta renuencia, que seguramente estaba siendo poco cauta al permitirse involucrar tanto con una persona que eventualmente se marcharía cuando obtuviera lo que deseaba y necesitaba. De hecho, empezaba a sospechar –no sin cierta reluctancia- que quizá sus intereses en Roy Mustang se estaban tornando demasiados personales y rayanos inapropiados, al menos unilateralmente, y desde su perspectiva para el tipo de relación escasa y esporádica que compartían. Después de todo, no debería sentirse tan cómoda en presencia de alguien que a duras penas conocía. Y siendo sincera no sabía cómo lidiar apropiadamente con la situación tampoco.

De hecho, situaciones como esas, borrosas e indefinidas para ella, se hacían más y más frecuentes a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Y aparentemente la escena frente a ella, al costado del camino de tierra que llevaba a su casa, y el desconcierto que suscitó en su persona fue una de esas. Se tensó. Allí, a unos metros, se encontraba el aprendiz de alquimista de su padre conversando afablemente con una joven del pueblo que Riza a duras penas ubicaba. Y en realidad, parecía tan complacido con la conversación y situación general que no parecía haberse percatado en absoluto de su presencia. Y Riza no dudaba, ni por un segundo, que la joven estaba más complacida que él de las atenciones que estaba recibiendo en aquellos instantes. De hecho, la joven no dejaba de sonreír animadamente y tocarse el largo cabello castaño claro mientras replicaba con naturalidad y agitaba sus largas pestañas. Que, para escasa sorpresa de Riza, parecían estar haciendo el efecto esperado en el joven moreno.

Por supuesto, y aún cuando sus habilidades sociales distaban de ser óptimas, y aún cuando ella misma nunca se había visto involucrada en una actividad de ese tipo –evidentemente-, Riza sabía perfectamente qué era aquello que estaba vislumbrando y las razones por las que una persona se comportaba de esa forma. Si, lo había observado previamente, entre las jóvenes del pueblo y había llegado a la conclusión obvia. De repente, se sintió inapropiada simplemente permaneciendo de pie, allí, inmóvil y a unos metros observando algo que evidentemente no le concernía. Por esa razón, apresuró el paso y los pasó de largo, expresión neutral y vista al frente. Atinando únicamente a percibir unas escasas palabras de él al pasar, que percibió como un amable ofrecimiento a proveer su ayuda con algo.

Suspiró, una vez se sintió lo suficientemente lejos para permitirse detener un instante y reparar en la irracional e inusual contrariedad que le había provocado la situación. Un pensamiento poco práctico, sin duda alguna; poco propio de ella. No obstante, decidió hacerlo a un lado y continuar su camino con paso constante y calmo. No era asunto suyo, de todas formas, la elección personal de él sobre con quién compartir su tiempo libre y eso era algo que Riza comprendía perfectamente. Ella era la hija de su sensei, después de todo, y estaba forzado geográficamente a cruzarse con ella y convivir, pero no había demasiado más al respecto salvo cordiales intercambios verbales y los inevitables puntos de la rutina en que debían converger.

Una voz detrás suyo la detuvo en seco, paralela al sonido de pasos sobre la gravilla —¿Acaso ya no se estila saludar? —y aunque no pudo verlo, sabía que estaba sonriendo de lado, con satisfacción, como lo había visto hacer en ocasiones.

Se volteó cautamente a verlo, confirmando lo que había colegido por el sonido de su voz. Suspiró, retomando su paso con la vista al frente una vez más —Lo lamento Mustang-san, me pareció que estaba ocupado.

Ligeramente tomado desprevenido por ello, frunció el entrecejo, apresurándose a alcanzarle el paso y caminar a su lado. La observó de reojo. Por alguna razón, había sonado como si fuera la acusación severa y mordaz de alguna inmoralidad, a una disculpa sincera y sentida —Ah... Si, lo lamento —se excusó, rascándose la nuca y volviendo la vista al frente—. Vine a esperarte. Supuse que tomarías este camino, como siempre, pero la señorita Amy se me acercó y supongo que me distraje conversando.

Riza lo observó de reojo, más no dijo nada, optando por volver la vista al frente casi al instante. Había notado, que entre las conductas que ella misma caratulaba como inapropiadas, se encontraba el observarlo larga y detenidamente. No intencionalmente, por supuesto, pero tampoco podía negar que era una costumbre suya cuando prácticamente había aprendido a leer cada tic y expresión del rostro de él. Cada variante de su fisonomía y cada línea y curva de su semblante. Exhaló, frenando en seco dicho tren de pensamiento. Él se encontraba caminando a su lado, después de todo, y eventualmente notaría esto. Aún así, no pudo evitar mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo una vez más y recordar la escena que acababa de dejar atrás. Su comportamiento con ella era abismalmente distinto al que había manifestado minutos atrás con la otra joven. De hecho, había lucido sumamente complacido y desenvuelto en su presencia. Haciendo uso de todo el arsenal de recursos que probablemente había aprendido en la ciudad, sobre cómo cautivar la atención de una mujer. Con ella, en cambio, actuaba considerablemente distinto.

Inconscientemente, se llevó la mano a los cortos mechones dorados de su nuca. Su cabello nunca le había supuesto el más mínimo inconveniente. Menos aún había suscitado pensamiento alguno sobre su estado y si este era el más apropiado y óptimo o no. Riza lo usaba corto, y lo hacía desde que tenía memoria de ello. Era práctico, cómodo, y resultaba un alivio en el clima cálido del este y era también más fácil de cuidar de esa forma. Y siempre lo había preferido de esa manera también, corto, práctico y simple –correspondiente con su calma, colecta y pragmática persona- a largo, poco práctico y difícil de cuidar. Después de todo, llevarlo largo y cuidado requeriría demasiado tiempo, tiempo del que Riza no disponía entre velar por el bienestar de su padre, mantener la casa habitable y continuar con su educación de manera correcta. Ahora, no obstante, no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente conciente de la desnudez de su nuca y la falta de cabello cayendo por ésta. Así como no podía evitar cuestionarse sobre cómo luciría, algo que siempre la había tenido sin cuidado.

Seguro, ella estaba perfectamente conciente de su género y como tal tomaba particular placer en darse un largo baño (cuando la reserva de agua lo permitía), mantener su piel limpia y su imagen pulcra y prolija e incluso vestía faldas, a pesar de que en ocasiones las encontraba particularmente restrictivas de la movilidad cuando lo necesitaba. Sin embargo, nunca se había preocupado particularmente por su apariencia o la imagen que ésta pudiera dar de ella. Y el cabello, como tal, ciertamente nunca había sido objeto de su atención, salvo para mantenerlo limpio, alisado y prolijamente peinado. En ese momento, no obstante, no podía evitar pensar que ni siquiera tenía las orejas perforadas.

Roy la observó de reojo, notando la forma distraída en que ella torcía un mechón dorado de su nuca entre sus dedos, completamente ajena a la presencia de él. Enarcó una ceja —¿Le sucede algo a tu cabello?

Riza se tensó, soltando el mechón al instante y bajando la mano con igual prontitud. Su postura rígida y sus hombros rectos —No —negó con la cabeza—. Me temo que sólo está corto.

Él volvió la vista al frente, metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos, no sin dejar de mirarla de reojo ocasionalmente —¿Y acaso es eso un inconveniente? Pensé que lo conservabas de esa forma por una razón.

Espiró con calma, bajando la mirada al camino delante suyo. Lo hacía, de hecho. Y tenía una perfecta fundamentación del por qué lo llevaba de esa forma. Sin embargo, súbitamente, había considerado dejárselo crecer. Cerró los ojos con calma —Así es, Mustang-san.

—¿Lo conservas de esa forma porque así lo prefiere tu padre?

—No —negó con calma—. No lo hago —y luego añadió, con voz igual de calma y controlada—. Es más práctico de esta manera.

Él la observó de reojo y asintió, deteniéndose un instante y forzándola a ella a detenerse también —Supongo que lo es. De todas maneras, creo que es apropiado —sonrió ampliamente—. ¿No lo crees? —y retomó su paso. Dejándola atrás unos instante, de pie, debatiéndose entre considerar sus palabras como un elogio o como algo de mera connotación negativa. Negó para sí. Concluyendo, finalmente, que posiblemente era un poco de ambos.

Sonrió con calma. Si, sería poco sensato e irreal de su parte afirmar que jamás podía recontar una circunstancia en que no lo hubiera estado. Y Riza Hawkeye era una mujer lo suficientemente práctica como para ser sincera consigo misma. Sin embargo, no veía necesidad de ensanchar su ya de por sí insuflado ego más de lo que habitualmente lo estaba.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —inquirió, notando la calma curva de sus labios.

Su teniente primera negó con calma —No, sólo estaba recordando algo, coronel. Eso es todo.

Roy asintió, volviendo la vista al panorama al otro lado del cristal —Resulta familiar, ¿No es así, teniente?

Hizo un seco asentimiento —Así es, coronel. Lo hace.

Roy soltó un bostezo, que cubrió con su mano —Esta región no ha cambiado nada.

Hawkeye le dedicó una mirada calma —¿Acaso esperaba que lo hiciera, coronel?

—No —confirió—. Supongo que no —y luego añadió—. Aunque preferiría que la actitud hacia los alquimistas y la milicia de los habitantes hubiera cambiado un poco. Facilitaría nuestro trabajo.

—Lo haría. Sin embargo, no tendría mis expectativas altas, coronel. Si mal no recuerda, la gente no sentía particular afecto a dichas instituciones.

—Ó a la hija única del único alquimista del pueblo, teniente —concedió, con cierto desaire.

Riza soltó un suspiro largo y tendido —Me temo que yo tampoco intenté convenir demasiado.

—Me temo que prefiero la ciudad, teniente.

Ella asintió, curvando ligeramente las comisuras de sus labios —Creo que yo también, coronel. Sin embargo, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—Cuánto antes solucionemos esto antes podremos regresar al cuartel —confirió, asintiendo—. Sin embargo, pretendo cobrar con intereses las intenciones del mayor general —sonrió, satisfecho.

Hawkeye le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria —No creo que sea conveniente, coronel. Permítame recordarle que el mayor general lo excede en rango.

Roy no pareció inmutarse —Estoy perfectamente al tanto, teniente. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que no habrá inconvenientes en que aprovechemos un poco la trastada del mayor general para nuestros propios beneficios.

—El vagón privado y primera clase son un exceso, coronel —señaló, seria—. Así como la atención privada.

—¿Lo es? —inquirió, alzando ambas cejas—. A mi me parece intercambio equivalente, teniente. Además, y considerando que dormiremos en el campo, estoy seguro de que nos conviene aprovechar las comodidades mientras podamos costearlas.

—Con el presupuesto de la milicia —puntualizó, severa. No era una pregunta.

—Considérelo como una invitación del mayor general Hakuro —sonrió, con arrogancia.

La teniente primera frunció el entrecejo —No es gracioso, coronel. Podrían abrirle una investigación de saber que utiliza los fondos militares para beneficios personales. Podrían degradarlo.

—Estoy seguro de que no llegaremos a eso, teniente —replicó con calma, sintiendo el traqueteo del tren a medida que iban aproximándose más y más a la última estación.

Riza asintió, bufando resignada —Eso esperemos, coronel. De lo contrario, me veré forzada a recordarle este momento cuando lo hagan.

Roy sonrió satisfecho y asintió —No dudo que lo hará, teniente.

—Me conoce bien, coronel —confirmó, estricta. Sintiendo nuevamente el traqueteo del tren sobre los rieles a medida que la locomotora se iba deslizando frente a la pequeña estación hasta cesar su movimiento completamente. Luego, en un último traqueteo, se detuvo en seco.

Arruinando, al otro lado del pasillo, en los asientos contiguos, la partida que los tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda llevaban jugando por más de varias horas. El primero se llevó la mano a la cabeza —¡Ah... maldición! Y esta vez estaba convencido de que ganaría.

Breda sonrió y comenzó a juntar las piezas caídas sobre el tablero —Eso quisieras—luego, sin más, las colocó en el interior del tablero doblado, acomodándoselo cuidadosamente bajo el brazo.

Se volvió a su superior —¿Aquí es, coronel?

Roy se puso de pie y se acomodó la chaqueta del uniforme con calma, expresión solemne —No. Me temo que no tenemos acceso a la siguiente estación dado que es próxima a ésta donde las vías están destruidas.

Havoc lo observó con indignación —¿Entonces tenemos que caminar hasta el otro pueblo?

Mustang enarcó una ceja —¿Algún inconveniente, Havoc?

Riza soltó un bufido de ligera exasperación —Coronel, estoy segura de que si las muletas del teniente segundo no son una indicación de algo, entonces me temo que nada lo es —claro sarcasmo en sus palabras.

Roy observó la sonrisa de Havoc y bufó, dándose media vuelta —Bien, Havoc irá en los carros que el ejército está proveyendo para compensar la incomunicación. Teniente segundo Breda, vaya con él.

El pelirrojo se llevó una mano a la frente —Si, coronel.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello azabache, frustrado —Les encomiendo la tarea de mantener perfil bajo y atenuar un poco los ánimos de los civiles. Estoy seguro de que no estarán complacidos en absoluto, y en el minuto en que vean a dos hombres uniformados se abalanzarán sobre ustedes con cientos de quejas.

Havoc lució fastidiado —Ah... Nada como lidiar con gente malhumorada y resentida contra los militares para empezar el día —Roy no podría estar de acuerdo. De hecho, era posible que el mayor inconveniente de la misión fueran las personas disconformes con el ejército a la real reparación de los raíles dañados. Seguro, no podía estar seguro de la extensión de los daños y por ende no podía establecer un presupuesto y el tiempo que les llevaría hasta que examinara el lugar con sus propios ojos, pero la idea de tener que mantener la calma y dialogar con los habitantes de los pueblos cercanos para enfriar un poco la situación era aún menos atractiva. Más aún si se tomaba en consideración el hecho de que ni los militares ni los alquimistas eran demasiado apreciados allí, en aquella particular región, sino todo lo contrario.

—Teniente Hawkeye, sargento Fuery, vendrán conmigo.

Los dos alzaron la mano a la frente, respondiendo de forma simultánea y unánime —Si, señor —mientras observaban a Havoc y Breda marcharse en la dirección en que se encontraban los temporales medios de trasporte que la milicia había proveído para solventar la situación. Era una bandita sobre una herida de bala, lo sabía, y no tomaría demasiado antes de que las personas empezaran a mirarlos con mala cara y a reprocharles su falta de toma de acción. Suspiró, colocando ambas manos en los bolsillos. Aquella sería una misión posiblemente más tediosa de lo estimada. Aunque, suponía, había sido todo el propósito del mayor general.

—¿Estarán bien, coronel? —inquirió Hawkeye, observándolo de reojo, y caminando a su derecha. Fuery parecía igualmente inquietado por lo mismo.

Roy alzó la vista al diáfano cielo campestre, expresión pensativa —Quién sabe, teniente. Pero el teniente Breda sabe lidiar perfectamente con situaciones diplomáticas y Havoc, aunque puede que no sea el más listo de mis hombres, está familiarizado con las formas de comunicación de la región, tomando en cuenta que creció en el campo. Estarán bien —afirmó finalmente, con determinación, Tenía subordinados confiables, y hombres sumamente capaces. Si, estarían bien sin él.

Riza asintió —Ya veo. ¿Entonces es seguro descartar que no se trata de un acto intencional?

—No podré asegurarlo hasta que examine la situación con mis propios ojos. Sin embargo, estoy convencido de que las posibilidades son de bajas a nulas.

Ella asintió —Eso pensé, coronel. Aún así, deberíamos ser precavidos.

Él asintió. Volviéndose a su joven sargento —Sargento, ¿cree que pueda comunicarnos con el cuartel desde el Este? Necesitaremos una línea —aseguró—. Manejarnos únicamente con correspondencia prolongará nuestra estancia innecesariamente. Y preferiría volver a Ciudad del Este cuanto antes.

Fuery se quitó los lentes y los limpió con suavidad con la chaqueta de su uniforme, antes de volvérselos a colocar una vez más —Eso creo, coronel. Aunque debería examinar el lugar...

Roy hizo un asentimiento seco con la cabeza, observando de reojo a su teniente primera —¿Qué dice, teniente?

—Creo que estará bien, coronel. Sin embargo, me temo que es posible que esté algo inhabitable, considerando que nadie ha estado allí en años —Fuery frunció el entrecejo, preguntándose de qué estarían hablando sus superiores, más no dijo nada.

—Entendible. Sin embargo, ha de ser mejor que dormir a la intemperie, teniente, ¿no crees?

Ella cerró los ojos con calma —Si usted lo cree, coronel.

Él parpadeó —¿Prefiere dormir al aire libre, teniente?

Riza negó calmamente con la cabeza —No dije eso, coronel. Simplemente establecía un hecho.

—Estoy seguro de que no es nada que no podamos solucionar. Después de todo, necesitamos un lugar en donde descansar. La reparación seguramente tomará unos días.

—Si, señor —replicó, segura de que él la estaba observando en aquellos momentos cautamente por el rabillo del ojo. Suspiró—. Realmente no hay inconvenientes —aseguró, con calma. Roy no dijo nada.

El resto del camino a la siguiente estación transcurrió en silencio. Afortunadamente, ningún civil se cruzó en su camino hasta que arribaron a la estación de tren en que se encontrarían con los tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron, tras haberles tomado poco más de media hora atravesar los terrenos del campo hasta llegar allí, se encontraron con una escena todo menos placentera. Evidentemente, Breda y Havoc habían hecho su mejor esfuerzo, y aún pretendían conservar la calma y sosegar a los civiles. Sin embargo, eran superados en números y eran forzados, en aquel momento, a recibir toda la frustración de los habitantes del pueblo, quienes gritaban los unos sobre las voces de los otros sus pensamientos más groseros.

Roy suspiró —Espere aquí, sargento —el joven, posiblemente demasiado amable para lidiar con la horda de personas enfadas, asintió—. Teniente, venga conmigo.

Riza cerró los ojos con calma y lo siguió —Si, coronel.

Cuando se acercaron, no obstante, no se sorprendieron de ver que ninguna de las personas les prestaba la menor atención (de hecho, era posible que ni siquiera se hubieran percatado de sus presencias) mientras que Havoc, por encima de la multitud, imploraba con la mirada que cesaran el caos a su alrededor. Breda, por su parte, continuaba intentando apaciguar los ánimos.

Se enderezó, luciendo serio y solemne —¿Qué sucede aquí? —casi amenazador, sin realmente serlo. La idea era intimidar a las personas lo suficiente para que dejaran de maltratar a sus subordinados, no ganarse su perpetuo odio.

Un hombre se volvió a él, molesto, Riza permaneciendo detrás de Roy con expresión cauta —¿Es usted el responsable?

Roy no se inmutó —De hecho, lo soy. Y esos de ahí son mis hombres. Mi nombre es el coronel Roy Mustang —extendió una mano cordial, sabiendo que su gesto sería posiblemente rechazado de todas maneras.

El hombre miró la mano con el entrecejo fruncido y luego se volvió con expresión adusta al coronel. Las personas tras él poco a poco fueron volteándose a verlo también —Hemos estado casi dos meses sin trenes, ¿y ahora se aparecen así como si nada?

Otra mujer, más bien anciana, asintió —Nuestro pueblo depende del envío de mercancías a las ciudades, ¿cómo cree la milicia que nos ha ido en este tiempo? Y aún así, debemos pagar nuestros impuestos.

—¿Para qué? —exclamó una mujer indignada—. ¿Para que el ejército no haga nada para solucionar nuestros problemas cuando las cosas suceden?

—¡Esto es inaceptable!

Roy cerró los ojos con calma, descendiendo su mano —Estoy de acuerdo. E imagino, madame —se volvió a la mujer—, que estos meses habrán sido difíciles para ustedes. Por esa razón, pretendemos solucionar el asunto lo antes posible, y restaurar la comunicación de los trenes.

—¿Y las cosechas que perdimos, al no poder enviarlas por tren?

Roy abrió los ojos, expresión solemne —Me disculpo personalmente y en nombre del cuartel general del Este por los inconvenientes ocasionados. La milicia está trabajando para solucionar todos los problemas, por esa razón nos encontramos aquí. Sin embargo, necesitaré de su colaboración y paciencia mientras nos encargamos de todo.

—¿Por qué deberíamos creerles? —bufó la misma anciana.

—Tiene mi palabra, madame, de que supervisaré por mi cuenta la reparación de los raíles —aseguró, llevándose una mano forrada de blanco al pecho para enfatizar sus palabras—. Aunque apreciaría a cambio que mis subordinados fueran tratados apropiadamente.

La gente se apartó un poco de los tenientes segundos, aunque las expresiones de resentimiento continuaban allí —¿Y qué valor tiene su palabra, coronel? La milicia ha asegurado que vendrían inmediatamente a reparar las vías. Pero pasaron dos meses y aún siguen sin funcionar.

—Me temo que es todo lo que puedo otorgarles a modo de garantía —negó con la cabeza—. El cuartel nos ha enviado directamente, aún estando fuera de la jurisdicción, para solucionarles cualquier inconveniente. Pueden elegir no creernos y pedirnos que nos marchemos, pero me temo que los trenes permanecerán de la misma forma.

Un murmullo de disgusto y desconfianza se alzó, pero rápidamente se sosegó. El primer hombre que le había hablado, se volvió a dirigir a ellos. No más complacido a cómo lo había estado al inicio de la conversación —Bien. Confiaremos. Pero esperamos que cumpla con su palabra, coronel.

Él asintió —Agradezco la confianza —observando a las personas voltearse y poco a poco dispersarse y alejarse completamente. Todas ellas mascullando algo por lo bajo. Suspiró.

Riza lo observó con cuidado —¿Cree que le hayan creído, coronel?

—Sospecho que no será la única situación y que no cederán en su desconfianza. Así como también estoy seguro de que nos vigilarán de cerca hasta cerciorarse de que hayamos completado el trabajo.

Asintió —No esperaba menos, coronel.

Se acomodó la chaqueta, sonriendo con ironía —Es como sentirse en casa, teniente, ¿no cree?

—Eso me temo, si. El lugar no ha cambiado nada.

—En absoluto. ¿Crees que nos hayan reconocido?

Negó con calma —Creo que estaban muy molestos, coronel, para detenerse en nosotros. Además, y si mal no recuerda, no llamaba demasiado la atención en el pueblo. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de usted.

Roy enarcó una ceja —No me preferían demasiado más que a ti. De eso estoy seguro. "El aprendiz del alquimista" —citó, obviando los adjetivos calificativos y despectivos que su sensei había recibido de la población.

Riza cerró los ojos con calma —Puede que no, coronel. Pero no toda la población parecía coincidir. Después de todo, parecía haber personas que estaban más que complacidas de tenerlo aquí.

Una sonrisa arrogante se extendió en sus labios —¿Usted era una de esas susodichas personas, teniente?

Riza frunció el entrecejo —Permítame recordarle que no estábamos hablando de mi, coronel.

—No —concedió, sin dejar de sonreír—. Supongo que no. Venga, teniente. Vayamos a cerciorarnos de que los tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda se encuentren en buen estado.

—Si, señor —lo siguió, retrasando el paso para aguardar a que el sargento Fuery los alcanzara. Una vez se aproximaron a los dos, se detuvieron.

Havoc se había dejado caer sobre la única banca de la estación. Dejando ambas muletas contra la misma, y lucía claramente cansado y fastidiado por toda la situación. Breda, igual que Havoc, parecía exhausto. Había decidido ir a inspeccionar el daño de las vías aquel mismo día, para examinar la situación y hacer un informe inicial con todo lo que necesitarían para repararlas. Sin embargo, el viaje en tren había sido algo agotador para todos ellos, sin mencionar la caminata de una estación a otra que Mustang. Hawkeye y Fuery habían debido realizar y la situación engorrosa que Havoc y Breda habían debido soportar. Además, por supuesto, del hecho de que habían perdido demasiado tiempo ya, y el sol pronto caería, entorpeciendo su trabajo. Por ende, tomó la decisión de desistir por aquel día, y guardar fuerzas para comenzar al día siguiente con todo el trabajo que deberían realizar.

—Ah, cielos, ¿podemos ir al hostal de este condenado pueblo? Estoy exhausto.

Riza le dedicó una mirada seria —Me temo que no existe tal cosa, teniente Havoc.

El rubio parpadeó—¿Eh? ¿Y tendremos que dormir en el campo?

—No —negó calmamente con la cabeza Roy—. Eso está solucionado, Havoc.

Lo primero sería establecerse. Una vez allí, el sargento mayor Fuery podría comenzar con las inspecciones para establecer una línea telefónica que pudieran usar desde allí. El lugar, por otro lado, y tal y como había afirmado su teniente primera, estaría inhabitable. Por ende, deberían acondicionarlo un poco antes de poder descansar por la noche. Pero ciertamente era una mejor perspectiva a la de tener que dormir literalmente en medio del campo, en medio de la nada, al descampado y expuestos a cualquier riesgo que pudieran correr. No que creyera que alguien de allí pudiera causarles daño real alguno, pero la posibilidad de que aquello hubiera sido un atentado aún no había sido descartada, y él no podía arriesgar a sus hombres sabiendo que existía el riesgo de que hubiera personas de dudosa calaña revoloteando por el pueblo. Por ende, dormirían allí. Habitable o no, era mejor que descansar sobre la tierra húmeda. Después de todo, ninguno de ellos era tan joven como para aceptar algo así de buena gana. Soldados o no, no había necesidad de escatimar en comodidades.

Observando el sol ponerse lentamente en el horizonte, los cinco comenzaron a dirigirse hacia su destino guiados por él y Hawkeye caminando a su lado, un paso más atrás, con expresión neutral. Parecía calma, colecta incluso, como era habitual en ella. Sin embargo, había una cierta tensión en la línea que formaban sus labios al cerrarse firmemente que daba a entender lo contrario. No la culpaba, él mismo se sentía algo desasosegado por el hecho de regresar allí. Había sido el punto de inicio para él, y para ella, para _ambos_. Incluso antes de Ishbal. Y no dudaba que para Riza regresar allí no le supondría ninguna sensación particularmente placentera. No con la vida que había debido llevar allí, y no con los tantos recuerdos dolorosos que debía guardar. Él, por otro lado, tenía una perspectiva ligeramente distinta. Allí era donde había aprendido alquimia, y conocido a la mujer a quien le confiaría su vida en sus manos, y allí había pasado gran parte de su juventud también. Placentero o no, no del todo, no hacía gran diferencia. Para él, el lugar cobraba un significado completamente distinto.

La observó de reojo, modulando su tono de voz para que sólo ella pudiera oírlo —¿Te encuentras bien?

Lo observó igualmente de reojo y volvió la vista al frente —Así es, coronel. Perfectamente.

—¿Segura? —presionó, no del todo convencido. Hawkeye solía tener la costumbre de desestimar sus propios conflictos y problemas en pos de los demás, escondiéndolos efectivamente tras una inamovible máscara de estoicismo. Sin embargo, él la conocía lo suficiente para saber cuándo estaba desviando la temática central a cuestiones más superfluas o que simplemente concernieran a otros. Y eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo en aquel preciso momento. No había forma de que regresar no le provocara _nada_ en absoluto. Incluso con su calma naturaleza.

Exhaló —Si. Estoy segura, coronel. Después de todo, debería saber que no soy particularmente sentimental. Ni conservo sentimiento alguno por este lugar.

Eso no lo dudaba —Si. Lo sé.

La expresión de Riza se suavizó ligeramente —Aún así, admito que no me complace hacerlo tampoco —no lo dijo, pero él lo comprendió. Sutil. Entre líneas. _No creo que sea sensato regresar. _

Sonrió, con calma —¿Eso crees?

La rubia frunció el entrecejo —¿Acaso no debería, coronel? Si mal no recuerda-

Él torció el gesto. Sus labios presionados en una firme línea, su mandíbula tensa —¿Cómo podría olvidar?

Espiró con suavidad —Mi punto exactamente, coronel.

Roy asintió, y no dijo más. Alzando la vista y observando la gran casa desvencijada a la que se acercaban más y más. Las verjas de hierro una vez blancas, oxidadas completamente (más que entonces, incluso) por el paso del tiempo. Y las hierbas de la entrada cubriendo prácticamente todo el camino hasta la puerta principal. Entonces, Riza las había mantenido medianamente controladas. Ahora, sin embargo, y sin la mano firme y dedicada de la joven que una vez había sido la mujer a su lado, habían crecido a alta y ancha abarcándolo todo a su paso. No que importara, considerando que era una casa vacía y abandonada desde hacía años, pero daba a la residencia una apariencia aún más demacrada a como la había recordado. ¿Estaría intacta por dentro? ¿Igual a cómo la recordaba? ¿O acaso ella la habría desvalijado completamente antes de marcharse para unirse a la milicia?

¿Habría tomado la decisión allí, en el mismo punto donde la había dejado, de seguirlo hasta la milicia y el infierno que había sido Ishbal? ¿Habría cambiado algo si él se hubiera quedado un poco más? ¿Habría podido convencerla de no seguirlo? ¿De no creer tan ciegamente en él como lo había hecho? ¿De no aceptar la investigación de su padre? ¿Y qué habría sido de ella, entonces? ¿De él? Porque por más que quisiera pensarlo, la idea de avanzar sin ella al lado le resultaba terriblemente inconcebible. Completamente egoísta, pero inconcebible. Y ni siquiera podía contar las veces que ella le habría salvado la vida, la vez que lo había salvado de perderse completamente en el odio y la venganza, de desviarse de su camino, cuando todo lo que él le había ocasionado habían sido cicatrices y malos recuerdos.

La había dañado, y lo admitía. Y admitía también, sin cobardía ni orgullo, que se había acostumbrado a ella. A su presencia. A la seguridad que su posición, a su derecha, tres pasos atrás, le proveía. Y a la constancia que Hawkeye proveía a su vida.

Suspiró.

No, sin ella, jamás habría llegado a dónde se encontraba. Y eso, Roy Mustang lo sabía sin lugar a dudas.

_Te necesito, a mi lado, para ayudarme a alcanzar la cima. Después de todo, no puedo hacerlo con mi fuerza actual. No, después de todo, estoy seguro de que no puedo hacerlo sin ti. Por eso, sígueme, permanece a mi lado, aunque sea un poco más. Aunque sólo sea capaz de proveerte inconvenientes y malos recuerdos._


	17. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen.**

17/26

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como siempre, y algo bastante más temprano que habitual, he aquí el capítulo de hoy, que ojalá disfruten. Y gracias, como siempre, a todos los lectores de esta historia. Tanto a aquellos que la siguen anónimamente (por así decirlo =P) como (y especialmente) a esas personas que día a día, capítulo a capítulo, se han molestado en hacerme llegar su opinión. Ya fuera un review o uno por capítulo. Se agradecen todos de todo corazón. Así que **muchas, muchísimas gracias.** De verdad.

A: **Rukia Kurosaki-chan **(si, Riza no le tiene mucho aprecio a la casa, y no es para menos. Aún así, ahí conoció a Roy, así que todo malo no puede ser...), **Sangito **(ah, a todos nos pasa. No te preocupes, es una época complicada =) Y me alegra que te hayan gustado mucho. Respecto a la casa, seguramente se asegurará de remover los recuerdos de ambos ;)), **Inma**, **HoneyHawkeye** (a mi también siempre me dio esa sensación y me alegro que te guste), **Andyhaikufma **(si, lo admita o no, esos son celos. En cuanto a la casa, si, es dificil, pero Riza es fuerte. Ahora, respecto al recuerdo. No te preocupes, está), **laura-eli89 **(evidentemente, que ella no admita que está celosa, no la hace menos celosa =P. Me gusta que sea ella de vez en cuando la que deje entrever ese tipo de reacciones, completamente normales, por otro lado, aunque las niegue. Riza es Riza), **fandita-eromena **(jaja, la gran duda existencial sobre Black Hayate, evidentemente lo ama mucho para dejarlo solo, además si los perros no comen se mueren =P, pero pobre, se tuvo que quedar con Rebecca, algo que aclaro luego =D), **mariana garcia** (jaja, si, estaba celosa. Y si, feo especialmente para Riza. En cuanto a lo de volver a escribir el review, ¡gracias! Me pareció muy amable tu punto de vista, y me hizo feliz. Me alegra que lo veas de esa forma), **Lucia991**, **inowe**, **Akamaruwolf323** (jaja, me causó mucho lo de modo "matar Abigail" y lo de que los pueblerinos los matarán antes que todos se enteren. No te preocupes, Roy siempre lo será), **Arrimitiluki**, **Darkrukia4** (no creo que leas esto hasta regresar de viaje. De todas formas, me alegra que hayas podido llevártelo para leerlo con calma. ¡Y feliz año a ti también), **pilar**, **Desahogada **(si, la página entró en razón, jaja. En cuanto a lo de volver a escribirme, no sabes lo feliz que me puso. ¡Gracias, de verdad! En cuanto a tus especulaciones, vas bastante bien encaminada... Y gracias por los elogios tan bonitos. Qué bueno que lo veas de esa forma. Ahora, respecto a la actualización, ayer lo hice debido a que otra lectora mencionó que se iba de viaje y quizá no podría leerlo. Sin embargo, no hay motivo para que no actualice a esa hora -aprox. 2 AM en mi país, una hora menos en el tuyo- dado que no me cuesta nada. De hecho, venía levantándome todos los días 8:30, 9 AM solo para actualizar, aún en vacaciones, y dado que soy un ser noctámbulo que no duerme de noche pero lo hace mucho de día =P, me conviene más subir los capítulos a esa hora. Si más temprano es mejor para todos, que es lo que parece, lo haré =)), **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **Haru D'Elric** (jaja, te los imaginaste al mejor estilo Frankenstein y me pasaste la imagen a mi XD. Lo del sillón lo aclaro en este capítulo. El fantasma de Berthold... sería algo perturbador, especialmente relacionado con lo del sillón... =S Y si, quería hacer a una pequeña Riza más inocente y celosita. En cuanto a tu suposición, es más que acertada, si. A eso iba... Por eso se me prolongó tanto... jeje. Pero llegará) y **Beli**.

Gracias a todos. Siéntanse libres de hacerme saber lo que piensan, correcciones y/o críticas constructivas ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas que dejamos atrás<strong>

* * *

><p>XVII<p>

"Recuerdos"

* * *

><p>Se dejó caer sobre la cama, sentado, cuidando de no golpearse la cabeza con la litera de arriba y pasando las escasas cartas que había recibido aquella mañana examinando los distintos remitentes con el entrecejo fruncido. <em>Nada. <em>Pensó, quizá –aunque su orgullo no se lo permitiría decir- un poco decepcionado. Había tres cartas. Una de Madame Christmas, escrita apresuradamente, cuyo contenido podía imaginar perfectamente: _"Espero, pequeño Roy, que te estés comportando como el hombre que te crié. Y más te vale no regresar con las manos vacías. No te lo perdonaré si lo haces"_. Sonrió para sí. Si, estaba seguro de que esa sería la breve misiva de escasas palabras. Madame era generalmente severa con él y tenía grandes expectativas en su persona, que Roy no quería ni pretendía decepcionar. Por lo demás, era la forma adusta de la mujer que lo había criado de darle a entender que su bienestar era importante para ella. Así como sus deseos y ambiciones. Y eso él lo comprendía perfectamente.

La segunda carta, perfumada, era de las empleadas del bar de Madame Christmas, las cuales lo habían visto crecer los últimos años y habían decidido enviarle su apoyo por medio de una carta cuya escritura era considerablemente más adornada que la previa, a diferencia de la mujer poseedora del bar cuya carta había sido breve y concisa y directo al gran (correspondiente a su persona), y comentaba en escasas líneas la situación del bar que Madame ni siquiera se había molestado en describir. Las cosas estaban bien, el negocio iba bien también, y si continuaban de esa forma podrían pronto trasladarse a la capital de Amestris, Central. Algo que su madre adoptiva venía deseando desde hacía bastante, considerando que el negocio era y sería mayor allí. Roy personalmente prefería el Este, pero sin duda alguna Central era una ciudad interesante en la que algún día esperaba ser estacionado, cuando su posición en la milicia fuera mayor. De momento, sólo era un cadete en la academia, uno que tan solo llevaba un mes allí, adaptándose a la nueva vida militar, la cual, por cierto, era abismalmente diferente a la vida que había llevado hasta entonces en Ciudad del Este –en el bar- y, más aún, la vida que había dejado tan solo unas semanas atrás en el pequeño pueblo donde su sensei y la hija de éste vivían.

Lo que lo llevaba a la razón detrás de su frustración. La tercera carta, a diferencia de lo que habría deseado, era sólo una confirmación de parte del correo de que su última carta escrita a la dirección de su sensei había sido entregada, y no una carta personal respondida a puño y letra por el hombre que le había enseñado las bases de la alquimia (aunque no era sorprendente tampoco, considerando que él se había marchado para hacer eso que Berthold Hawkeye más desaprobaba, unirse a la milicia) y mucho menos escrita por Riza. Y lo que más le molestaba de todo el asunto, en realidad, era que su orgullo y arrogancia le hubieran permitido creer que había sido lo suficientemente importante como para dejar una especie de impresión en ella, por pequeña que ésta pudiera ser. Evidentemente, su ego le había jugado una mala pasada. Y la única persona a la que culpar era a sí mismo.

Aún así, objetaba para sí, era indignante pensar que tal no era el caso. Seguro el último año y medio que había pasado en la casa habría significado algo para los habitantes de la misma. Seguro su persona habría dejado alguna clase de impresión en la joven hija de su sensei, por hermética y retraída que Riza hubiera sido inicialmente. Seguro tal debería ser el caso. Suspiró. ¿A quién engañaba?. Salvo los esporádicos momentos en que ambos habían convergido en un mismo espacio, salvo las conversaciones escuetas pero sentidas y salvo sus propias intenciones no llevadas a cabo de besarla como había deseado desde hacía bastante, no había nada allí salvo sus propias pretensiones y las conclusiones apresuradas que había sacado de todo. Riza no había dicho nada cuando se había marchado, ni siquiera que extrañaría su presencia invadiendo los distintos cuartos de la casa, y él no tenía motivos para pensar que tal había sido el pensamiento que había cruzado por la cabeza de ella cuando lo había mirado por última vez marcharse.

Excepto que, por alguna razón, lo había creído. Que había habido algo en el aire, entre ambos, sin decir. Algo tácito, de mutuo entendimiento, en el momento en que su mirada se había encontrado con la firme mirada caoba de ella. Si, lo había creído, y de hecho había creído que caía incluso de maduro. Ahora, en retrospectiva, empezaba a creer que su lectura de la expresión de ella, de las líneas angulosas y tensas de sus hombros, de la línea en que se habían convertido sus labios, había sido completamente errada. En el pasado, y aunque no podía decir que abundara en experiencia, se había enorgullecido de su capacidad de comprender las señales, especialmente esas provenientes del sexo opuesto. Pero Riza nunca había sido como el resto, debía admitir, y quizá ahí había estado su error. Había creído, con petulancia, que el resultado sería el mismo que había obtenido en el pasado, si tan solo hacía esto o aquello en el momento apropiado. Conseguir la atención de jóvenes nunca había sido un problema realmente, después de todo, y había asumido que eventualmente sucedería lo mismo. Que ella cedería.

Excepto que había hecho todo lo que le habían aconsejado que _no _hiciera en lo referente a una mujer. Se había mostrado inseguro, en vez de exudar la confianza que hacía a un hombre atractivo, se había mostrado demasiado disponible, en vez de hacer ver que su absoluta atención no estaba dispuesta en la dirección de ella, y no había elegido sus palabras cuidadosamente. En vez de hablar de forma que lo hiciera lucir interesante, que le diera un cierto aire de importancia, simplemente había sonado ingenuo, idealista y hasta un poco ridículo comentando cosas personales como sus deseos de unirse a la milicia y de tomar el examen de alquimista estatal sin realmente pensarlo hasta que las palabras habían salido de su boca. Y aunque esos rasgos de hecho tenían lugar en su personalidad, no pretendía simplemente lucir a ojos de ella como un tonto soñador. Su padre no lo era; lo había sido, le había dicho ella, una vez, pero en algún punto del camino había dejado de serlo y Roy no pensaba entonces que alguien como él fuera a resultarle en absoluto atractivo.

Estaba, por otro lado, el hecho de que ni siquiera había considerado la posibilidad de buscarla en ningún sentido. Cuando había arribado a la casa, Riza había tenido escasos catorce años y medio, casi una niña, mientras que él ya había estado en camino de cumplir diecisiete. Dieciséis y siete meses había tenido, para ser exacto, y había esperado encontrar un alquimista ermitaño y recluido, y no un padre. Y lo que menos había esperado, en realidad, era que con tan escasa edad –que pronto se habían convertido en quince- alguien pudiera captar su atención de la forma en que lo había hecho la hija de su sensei. Y de hecho, lo había logrado sin siquiera intentarlo. Y suponía que en algún punto había cometido el error de involucrarse demasiado. Evidentemente la hija de su maestro estaba fuera de sus límites –si pretendía no poner en riesgo todo su esfuerzo y su sueño- pero no había podido evitar considerar cuán placentero sería simplemente besarla. No lo había hecho, innegablemente, pero, _¡Dios!_, lo había deseado (posiblemente más de lo que había deseado besar a cualquier otra persona). Y el hecho de que Riza hubiera lucido más como una joven mujer madura que a una niña, no había ayudado.

Viéndolo todo ahora, en retrospectiva, quizá simplemente debiera haberlo hecho. Haberla besado como había deseado por mucho tiempo (más que dolorosamente los últimos meses) sólo para ver su reacción. Sólo para ver si podía atravesar del todo esa expresión seria –demasiado para alguien que había vivido tan poco- y esa actitud hermética que la mayor parte del tiempo manifestaba. No la culpaba, por otro lado, sabía de las circunstancias que habían hecho a Riza de esa forma y había podido vislumbrar con sus propios ojos la relación que compartía su padre. Hasta que él había llegado, había estado sola. Absoluta y completamente sola. Lidiando con un padre enfermo y una casa que se venía abajo. Y aún así no se había desmoronado como cualquier otra persona de su edad lo habría hecho. No, Riza Hawkeye era fuerte y capaz, y eso era algo que nunca había dudado, pero simplemente habría deseado por una vez, si bien una única vez, que se consintiera relajarse completamente estando él con ella. Que se hubiera permitido mostrarse más bien relajada en su presencia. En realidad, admitía con arrogancia, había deseado ser él el que hubiera provocado eso.

Y aunque no se había atrevido a cruzar la línea, por todas las razones que le habían gritado en su cabeza que no era conveniente, había creído que más allá de ello había logrado que ella se amoldara a su presencia. Incluso que se sintiera cómoda y que confiara en cierta medida en él. Y no estaba siendo demasiado engreído al recontar las situaciones en que la había visto descender parcialmente sus barreras frente a él. No, estaba seguro de esos momentos. Y estaba seguro de haber visto algo implícito en sus gestos. Pero ahora ya no lo estaba tanto. Después de todo, le había asegurado que escribiría una carta una vez se estableciera en la academia, para que ella tuviera la dirección si deseaba o necesitaba escribirle o informarle algo respecto a ella o su maestro, y ella había parecido comprender la sutileza de su gesto y comentario. No obstante, no le había escrito nada. Ni siquiera unas breves líneas confirmándole personalmente que su misiva había llegado a destino. No, en vez de ello, habían confirmado dicho recibimiento con una ridícula carta estándar y completamente despersonalizada cortesía de los servicios del correo del Este.

Lo admitía, su ambición de recibir una carta completamente personal de ella, a modo de confesión de algún tipo o confirmación de que no había estado completamente errado al creer que había habido algún tipo de nexo entre ambos era casi ridícula. La joven hija de su sensei era todo menos sensiblera y no podía imaginarla escribiendo una carta del tipo que las novias escribían a sus parejas cuando éstas estaban ausentes o lejos (respecto a esta descripción, admitía que quizá había estado pasando demasiado tiempo con Hughes Maes, un compañero de academia que había conocido en inusitadas circunstancias y que parecía obsesionado con conseguirse una novia) pero ciertamente no le habría dañado trazar unas breves líneas que reconocieran al menos su existencia como mínimamente relevante en algún sentido para ella. Incluso una declaración de amistad hubiera aceptado, aunque admitía que posiblemente sería falsa y errada, respecto a la relación de ambos, pero sinceramente cualquier cosa era mejor que nada. Y, sin embargo, _nada_ era todo lo que tenía entre manos. Nada en todos los sentidos. Después de todo, ni siquiera había podido aprender la alquimia que su maestro había sugerido que algún día podría aprender. La alquimia de la flama. No, Berthold Hawkeye había dicho que era muy pronto para ello. Y que no tenía sentido tampoco, que por su sueño de unirse a la milicia era una pérdida de tiempo.

Así que básicamente estaba doblemente frustrado. Y con una igualmente frustrante misiva genérica del correo en el interior de su puño, la cual continuaba abollándose en el interior de su palma ahora ligeramente sudada. Bufó. Quizá su percepción de las cosas simplemente había estado doblemente errada. Quizá el que había percibido incorrectamente las cosas había sido él, y solo él. Ahora, con dieciocho años cumplidos, podía al menos tener la perspectiva suficiente para considerarlo. Que tal vez se había estimado más de lo que realmente valía, en ambos casos.

La sombra de alguien encorvándose para curiosear lo sacó de su estado de ensimismamiento. Delante suyo, sentado en la litera de abajo de la cama contigua a la suya, se encontraba Hughes Maes, observándolo con una sonrisa. Sus ojos verdes, tras sus gafas, escaneando la carta abollada en el interior de su palma. Por supuesto, Hughes haría algún comentario del tipo que eran propios de él. Algo sobre conseguirse una novia, una buena mujer, y casarse; algo en lo que Roy no tenía el menor interés. Aún así, debía admitir, que Hughes era un buen hombre, considerando las circunstancias en que lo había conocido. En realidad, lo había creído un arrogante, especialmente cuando lo había visto quitarle prácticamente el quiché de espinaca de las manos, en la cafetería, y sonreírle de esa forma mientras aseguraba que era su favorito. Y luego, para añadir a la imagen, lo había visto relacionarse con esos idiotas racistas que debía llamar superiores. Sin embargo, y de alguna forma, las circunstancias se habían volteado y ambos habían terminado juntos defendiendo a Heiss Cliff y luego habían terminado los tres cavando una fosa a modo de escarmiento. Algo de lo que no se arrepentía, de hecho. Dado que los Ishbalitas eran también ciudadanos de Amestris, iguales ante la ley (sin importar el conflicto civil que se estuviera llevando a cabo en Ishbal) y por ende debían ser tratados como tales.

En cuanto a Hughes, la competencia tácita y silenciosa que habían llevado por semanas había finalmente cesado, y ahora no podía sacarse al hombre de encima. No que le importara, Hughes era un hombre inteligente y podía hablar de sus ideales con él. Pero sus comentarios sobre novias y el matrimonio empezaban a fastidiarle —¿Oh? ¿Carta de una mujer?

Roy torció el gesto. Y ahí estaba, el insoportable comentario que había previsto —No. Nada de eso —cerró los ojos, abollando finalmente el resto del papel y arrojándolo a un cesto cercano a las camas.

Hughes enarcó una ceja —¿Seguro? Parecía que se trataba de eso.

Bufó —Hughes, por enésima vez, no se trata de una mujer. No tengo una mujer esperándome en ningún lado —por alguna razón, su propia afirmación le causó fastidio. No era que pretendía que ella lo estuviera esperando tampoco (era una idea vasto ridícula, de hecho), ¿pero ni siquiera merecía una carta que dijera al menos que Riza Hawkeye continuaba con vida y que también lo estaba su sensei? ¿Una por mera cortesía, al menos, por el año y medio que había vivido con ellos?

—Ah... —tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, contemplando las vigas que sostenían la litera de arriba—. Es una pena, deberías —y entonces se volvió y entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Seguro? ¿Nada de nada? ¿Ni una novia esperándote en tu pueblo natal?

Ahora el que enarcó una ceja con expresión de exasperación fue Roy —Hughes, soy de Ciudad del Este, y estoy seguro de que te lo dije en varias ocasiones. Y no, no tengo ninguna novia esperándome en ningún lado —y al verlo intentar decir algo, se apresuró—. Y no, no me interesa tener una tampoco. Así que deja en paz la temática.

Maes alzó ambas manos a modo de rendición —Bien, bien. Nada de novias, entendí.

Ambos observaron en dirección al fondo de la habitación. Allí, Heiss Cliff descansaba en una de las literas de arriba, en silencio, con las manos tras la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, ajeno a todo. Hughes frunció el entrecejo, expresión ahora ligeramente sombría —Parece que las cosas están empeorando en Ishbal.

Roy dio una última ojeada al Ishbalita y se volvió a su amigo —Eso parece. Ya lleva casi dos años —mencionó, recordando haber oído el comienzo del conflicto cuando aún estaba en casa de su maestro, oyendo la radio que él mismo había reparado con alquimia, mientras desayunaba en silencio en compañía de Riza que parecía ajena completamente a su presencia, salvo por la taza de café que ella misma le había preparado—. Las cosas se están tornando tensas por aquí, ¿cierto? —inquirió, observando a su alrededor. Nadie se acercaba al Ishbalita. De hecho, nadie se acercaba a ningún Ishbalita que estuviera enlistado, sin importar que éstos hubieran tomado la misma decisión que ellos de unirse a la milicia.

Hughes se removió los lentes con cuidado y limpió los cristales con el borde de la remera blanca, antes de volver a colocárselos —Así es. Nadie se molesta en dirigirles la palabra a los Ishbalitas ya. Y todos actúan como si fueran el enemigo.

Roy frunció el entrecejo —Pero ellos se enlistaron como nosotros. Aún con el conflicto en proceso...

Asintió —Pero eso no parece importar, ¿cierto? —ambos dedicaron otra ojeada a la habitación. Notando cómo la mayoría se reunía en torno a ciertos puntos, pero todos estos considerablemente alejados del Ishbalita. De hecho, había quienes habían solicitado el cambio de habitación, dado que no querían dormir con el "enemigo", temiendo que los atacara mientras dormían, y ahora la litera de debajo de Heiss Cliff estaba vacía.

Roy suspiró y bajó la cabeza —No, no lo hace, supongo —y entonces tensó la mandíbula y se puso de pie, tomando sus cosas de los pies de la cama y caminando al fondo de la habitación. Hughes lo observó perplejo, y sólo sonrió cuando lo vio arrojar molesto su bolso sobre la cama que se encontraba debajo de la cama del Ishbalita. Todos lo observaron con expresión de consternación, pero esto a Mustang no pareció importarle. Así que Hughes tomó su propio bolso de tela y lo colocó a los pies de la cama contigua, en la litera de abajo, bajo la perpleja mirada del Ishbalita. Hughes sonrió, más Roy no lo hizo.

—Sabes que pensarán ahora que tu lealtad es dudosa —sonrió, volviéndose al moreno tras haber roto el contacto visual con Heiss. No parecía realmente preocupado, por otra parte.

Roy se inclinó hacia delante apoyando ambos codos sobre sus muslos, manos entrelazadas entre las rodillas —Los Ishbalitas tienen los mismos derechos que nosotros por ley. Por ende, son parte de Amestris. Además, si los superiores confían en que su presencia aquí no es perjudicial, ¿por qué habríamos de desconfiar nosotros?

Hughes sonrió, complacido —Eres realmente un idealista sin remedio... ¿cierto?

El moreno sonrió de lado también, una media sonrisa arrogante —¿Qué clase de hombre sería si no pensara de esa forma?

Se encogió de hombros y señaló en dirección al resto —Esa clase.

Torció el gesto —Entonces prefiero que me llamen idealista, ¿no crees, Hughes?

El hombre de gafas sonrió y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, con las manos tras la cabeza —Eso creo —la sonrisa se extendió aún más. Roy Mustang era un hombre interesante, ciertamente. _Amestris está rodeado de poderosas naciones militares. Me quiero convertir en un pilar que pueda proteger el país. _Y empezaba a creer que eso que había dicho, aquella vez cavando la fosa, podía ser posible, si bien remotamente.

Se enderezó, sonriendo —Y cuando lo hagas —al ver la expresión de confusión de Roy, añadió—, convertirte en un pilar y proteger el país, necesitarás a una mujer que te apoye.

Su semblante se ensombreció —Hughes...

—Una como la mujer que yo querré proteger.

Toda la conversación estaba virando al sur, tornándose ridícula —Aún no has conocido a una mujer así.

—No —confirmó, cerrando los ojos y afirmando con seguridad y una sonrisa en el rostro—. Pero lo haré. Y, cuando lo haga, no permitiré que se aparte de mi lado.

Espiró —Dile eso a cualquier mujer y aceptará casarse contigo al instante... —él bien podía ser un idealista, pero Hughes era un romántico incurable, al punto de rozar lo ridículo. _Y yo no moriré por "cualquier cosa" en una zanja. Voy a sobrevivir incluso si tengo que comer hierbas. Tú quieres proteger a tu país, pero yo quiero proteger a la mujer que amo. _

Hughes sonrió —Lo recordaré. Y tú no pierdas tiempo y consíguete esa mujer que logra fastidiarte tanto —señaló con la cabeza en la dirección del cesto.

Roy torció el gesto —Hughes, no hay ninguna mujer.

Sin embargo, sabía que Hughes no lo dejaría en paz al respecto. Y aún así, no había recibido ninguna carta durante los siguientes meses. Y su primer año de la academia había pasado, y gran parte del segundo también, y suponía que en algún punto se había cerciorado de dejar de pensar al respecto. No lo negaría, en ocasiones –cuando no estaba tan cansado como para caer inconsciente sobre la cama al regresar de un arduo día de entrenamiento- pensaba en los Hawkeye y se preguntaba cómo se encontrarían. Se preguntaba si su sensei se encontraría bien de salud y, con más frecuencia de la que debería, se preguntaba cómo se encontraría Riza. Entonces la recordaba sola en su casa desvencijada, con su padre enfermo y completamente abstraído por su investigación alquímica, y su expresión demasiado seria y sus ojos demasiado severos y sus labios demasiado presionados firmemente y sentía deseos de escribir una misiva, aunque fuera para ver cómo se encontraba todo, pero su orgullo se lo prohibía.

Aún cuando también recordaba las escasas y breves pero seguras sonrisa suaves y casi invisibles que había vislumbrado. Y la forma en que solía tomarlo en cuenta sin siquiera decir nada al respecto. De hecho, Roy había deducido que Riza era más bien una persona de acción a un persona de palabras, no muy inclinada a demostrar afecto, y que prefería hacer cualquier demostración mediante la sutileza de sus actos y consideraciones a poner aquello que sentía en palabras. Y suponía que todo ello se debía al hecho de su situación familiar. Con todo, admitía que había disfrutado de sus esporádicas atenciones y los filosos comentarios que solía soltar cuando alguien solicitaba su opinión (algo que evidentemente no sucedía a menudo) y simplemente no aprobaba algo. Así como había disfrutado su silenciosa pero cómoda compañía en los momentos en que había debido converger en un cuarto con ella. En realidad, toda su persona, por moderada que hubiera sido, le había resultado satisfactoria y de hecho una buena compañía y se maldecía mentalmente por no haber tenido más tiempo para atravesar la apariencia inicial de seriedad e impenetrabilidad y disfrutar más de la persona que sabía se hallaba tras eso. Más aún, se maldecía mentalmente por no haber tomado la determinación de dar el paso al otro lado de la línea, especialmente en esos momentos en que había creído que ella lo consentiría.

Espiró. Qué más daba... En medio año concluiría su entrenamiento en la academia y se convertiría oficialmente en lo que llamaban perro de la milicia. Y así lo llamaran de esa forma, no podría importarle menos. Después de todo, él había accedido a unirse, a enlistarse, y estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que viniera con el uniforme con tal de lograr su sueño. En cuanto a la segunda parte de su plan, convertirse en un alquimista estatal, de momento tendría que esperar. Con lo que tenía, con lo que su maestro le había enseñado –que no excedía las bases de la alquimia-, no podría jamás conseguir dicho título. No con sus habilidades y conocimiento actual. Pero Berthold Hawkeye había dejado perfectamente en claro que desaprobaba sus intenciones de unirse a la milicia, y Roy dudaba que pudiera hacer cambiar de parecer al terco hombre que seguramente se rehusaría a pasarle dicho conocimiento una vez supiera que finalmente se había convertido en un militar. No, seguramente renegaría de él, tal y como Riza había dicho. De hecho, podía imaginarlo: _Mi investigación... no tengo intenciones de dejarla en manos de alguien que decidió convertirse en un perro de los militares. _

—¡Oy, Roy! —alzó la vista, en el instante en que Hughes ingresaba al cuarto con dos paquetes de cartas, uno en cada mano. El primero, notó, era algo más ancho que el segundo. Lo que significaba que el segundo seguramente era el de él. Después de todo, todo lo que él tenía eran las breves cartas de Madame Christmas y alguna que otra carta de las empleadas del bar. Nada más.

Atrapando el paquete que Hughes le envió, lo examinó con semblante serio —Gracias, Hughes —no obstante, su expresión debió haberse transformado eventualmente, en una de ligera sorpresa, porque la sonrisa del hombre frente a él se extendió un poco más.

—¿Algo interesante? —intentó curiosear por encima de las manos de él, pero Roy cubrió instintivamente la primer carta con la palma. Hughes enarcó una ceja—. Ah... Ya veo, es de la mujer esa que te enerva.

Roy torció el gesto —Hughes, por quincuagésima vez, no empieces. No hay mujer que me enerve, y menos aún en el sentido en que tu insistente mente-obsesionada-con-conseguirme-una-mujer cree.

Sin embargo, Maes sólo se cruzó de brazos, pensativo —Debe ser toda una luchadora para enervarte a ti, que no tienes que esforzarte por conseguir mujeres —sonrió, pero aunque la afirmación era cierta, el moreno nunca había mostrado real interés en ninguna. Seguro, se mostraba gustoso de sus atenciones y las correspondía con galantería y cierto flirteo, pero sus respuestas no superaban eso, lo cual alimentaba su teoría de la misteriosa mujer que lo tenía enroscado en su dedo, lo supiera ella o no—. Cualquier mujer que te lo haga difícil, amigo, tiene mi aprobación.

Un tic de fastidio se adueñó de su ceja izquierda, como solía ocurrir cada vez que Hughes llevaba el tema demasiado lejos —Hughes —comenzó, en tono de advertencia—. Si no dejas el tema me veré obligado a golpearte con el primer objeto que tenga a mano.

Eso lo silenció efectivamente. Por lo que tomando el cordel que mantenía las cartas unidas, lo desató y tomó la primera, examinando el sobre y la estampilla antes de abrirlo. Efectivamente, esa era la letra de la joven hija de su sensei, en la solapa del sobre. Y sin lugar a dudas iba dirigida a él. Frunciendo el entrecejo, la abrió, decepcionado de ver que el contenido consistía únicamente en unas pocas líneas. No sabía por qué lo estaba, por otro lado, dado que algo así era perfectamente esperable. Las líneas, también, eran breves y concisas. Y la letra pulcra y esmerada. En pocas palabras, decía que la salud de su sensei se había deteriorado demasiado ya y que su condición era "delicada". Si, esa era la palabra que ella había usado –la siempre diplomática y sutilizadora, correcta-con-las-palabras, Riza Hawkeye-, pero Roy comprendía perfectamente que no se trataba más que de un eufemismo para " es posible que no logre sobrevivir una noche más" y Roy no sabía realmente qué hacer con ello.

Pasándose una mano por el rostro, suspiró. Si él no sabía qué hacer con ello, con la noticia, no podía imaginar cómo se encontraría ella. Sola, en la misma desvencijada casa, aguardando el inevitable fallecimiento de su padre, de la única persona que parecía quedarle, para terminar aún más sola de lo que ya se encontraba. Seguro, admitía que la relación entre padre e hija no había sido estrecha –ni mucho menos-, al menos no durante el tiempo de su estadía, y ella nunca había hablado realmente demasiado de su padre, salvo para señalar que había un vacío abismal entre ambos y que el motivo era su investigación sobre alquimia, pero Roy encontraba difícil el creer que la situación no significara nada para ella. Así como tampoco podía creer que la muerte no fuera algo que preocupara a su sensei, su propia muerte, aún cuando el hombre había dado a entender que tal era el caso.

Y aún cuando no había logrado aprender todo lo que había deseado, había aprendido más de lo que había podido hacerlo por su cuenta, leyendo libros aislados. Y por el tiempo, la hospitalidad y la confianza que el hombre había tenido en él, le debía al menos visitarlo para ver cómo se encontraba de salud, y para ver si había algo que podía hacer por él, por ella, o por ambos. Era su deber, y Roy Mustang era un hombre de palabra en ese sentido. Además, sentía, y desde hacía un tiempo, cierta nostalgia y ciertos deseos de regresar, aunque fuera por última vez.

—¿Sucede algo?

Alzó la vista, doblando la carta y guardándola en su bolsillo —Hughes, debo irme.

El hombre de gafas pareció perplejo —¿Huh?

Roy se puso de pie y tomó su bolso, echándoselo al hombro —Serán sólo unos días imagino, solicitaré un permiso de ausencia —le dio la espalda—. Pero regresaré —aseguró.

Hughes asintió, comprendiendo —Entiendo —su expresión se tornó seria. Sin embargo, había una sonrisa en sus labios—. Asegúrate de hacerlo. Tengo intenciones de ver si cumples con eso que dijiste que harías.

Mustang sonrió también, de lado, aunque aún dándole la espalda de modo que Maes no logró verlo —Lo mismo puede decirse para ti, consíguete una mujer, así dejarás de fastidiarme.

Maes asintió —Sólo cuando seas un pilar de este país —Roy hizo un seco asentimiento, y se marchó. Tocando la carta en el interior de su bolsillo. Aquella sería la primer y única carta que recibiría de ella. Sin embargo, él había vuelto a escribirle, exactamente cuando había regresado tal y como le había prometido a Hughes, tras el funeral de su sensei.

Por supuesto, había sido motivado por algún acto de irracionalidad e impulsividad (algo que parecía suceder seguido con respecto a ella, especialmente en lo concerniente a su seguridad, al menos desde que se encontraban en la milicia) y había deseado incinerar la carta con sus propias manos en el instante en que la había enviado, pero se había debido resignar sabiendo que ya no tenía sentido pensar en ello. En aquel entonces, había sido joven y aún más incauto respecto a ciertas temáticas, y no había tenido reparo alguno en tocar ciertos puntos en la carta. Había sido demasiado personal y posiblemente demasiado directo también, a la hora de hacerle ver y comprender su perspectiva. Su percepción de la distinta secuencia de eventos que los involucraban a ambos, incluyendo la noche en que le había mostrado la investigación de su padre, y se había arrepentido de hacerlo en el preciso instante en que la carta ya no había estado en su poder. Especialmente porque simplemente había estado descargándose, por decirlo de alguna manera, y había tocado temáticas que jamás habría debido quizá. No de esa forma.

Pero si ella había leído la carta, jamás había dicho una palabra al respecto. No desde el instante en que se habían encontrado en Ishbal y no lo había hecho incluso hasta la actualidad. Actuando como si dicha misiva jamás hubiera llegado a sus manos. Y ahora, observando bajo su pie un sobre amarillento y estampillado, sobre el suelo crujiente de madera bajo el marco de entrada de la puerta, podía comprender por qué. Su carta nunca había llegado a destino y Roy Mustang se aseguraría ahora de que nunca lo hiciera. Agachándose, de espaldas a ella que simplemente parecía no haberse percatado de la existencia de dicho papel y pasado de largo, y tomándola entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, chasqueó los dedos de la otra mano y la incineró en cuestión de segundos. Viendo las flamas consumir algo vergonzoso que ella seguramente jamás le permitiría olvidar de poner sus dedos sobre dicha carta. Y ni siquiera quería imaginarse la reacción de sus subordinados de llegar a leer su contenido.

Cuando alzó la mirada de su trabajo, satisfecho, se encontró con la mirada severa de su teniente primera, que aún se encontraba en la entrada de la casa en la que una vez había habitado y a la cual acababan de ingresar todos, tras ella destrabar la puerta de entrada —Coronel, ¿quiere explicarme por qué acaba de incinerar mi correspondencia?

De reojo pudo ver las expresiones de confusión de sus subordinados. No tanto quizá por sus acciones, dado que en cierta medida estaban acostumbrados a su persona y a sus... conductas... sino por el hecho de que aquella era la casa de su teniente primera. Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos había informado que aquel era, de hecho, el pueblo en que Riza Hawkeye había nacido y habitado hasta sus dieciocho años de edad. En realidad, ambos habían evitado deliberadamente las expresiones de curiosidad y las preguntas de sus subordinados. Pero imaginaba que ya no tenía sentido considerando que Hawkeye acababa de sacar una llave de debajo de una tabla de madera floja de la puerta y abierto la misma para que todos ingresaran. Suspiró. Su teniente primera aún aguardaba una respuesta —Me temo, teniente, que no me creerá si le digo que le estaba haciendo un favor.

Riza frunció el entrecejo —Me temo que tiene razón, coronel. No le creo.

—¿Y si argumento que estaba salvaguardando su persona —_y más concretamente, mi dignidad_, añadió mentalmente más no lo dijo—, teniente?

—Diría que sus argumentos son pobres, coronel. No veo el riesgo en una carta.

—Podría ser una carta bomba —mintió, sabiendo perfectamente que Hawkeye no querría revelar tampoco el hecho de que él mismo había vivido allí, por casi dos años, durante su aprendizaje de alquimia. De hecho, imaginaba que, si pudiera, ella preferiría mantener el trasfondo de su relación en absoluto secreto. Hawkeye era una persona privada, después de todo, y si ella elegía confiar dicho nexo y las razones de cómo habían llegado a conocerse, entonces era asunto suyo y él lo respetaría al pie de la letra. Aunque, por su parte, no veía un real problema en hacerlo. Aquellos eran los hombres que él mismo había elegido, sus subordinados, y las personas que habían aceptado ir tan lejos como para realizar un golpe de estado en su nombre y sacrificar su posición en el ejército y su nombre y persona por seguirlo. Y aún cuando en ocasiones, debía conceder, no daban la apariencia de obvia capacidad, lo eran: capaces y confiables. Y él confiaría su sueño y su vida en las manos de todos ellos. Así como ellos confiaban sus vidas y sus intereses en las de él.

—Difícilmente, coronel. No veo quien querría atentar contra una casa desvencijada y que lleva desocupada por casi diez años.

Fuery, cauto, decidió intervenir —Uh... Entonces ¿esta es su casa, teniente primera?

Riza cerró los ojos con calma —Así es, sargento. Aunque me temo que no está habitable como resultaría conveniente.

Havoc examinó el lugar con el entrecejo fruncido. Claramente parecía que no había habido nadie allí en mucho tiempo. De hecho, el olor a encierro y humedad y el estado general de la residencia lo dejaban entrever notoriamente —Oy, Hawkeye, ¿nadie que pudiera mantenerla? —y aunque su pregunta había sido sincera y bienintencionada, de todas maneras recibió un pisotón en el pie, cortesía de Breda, que permanecía a su lado negando con la cabeza.

Hawkeye negó calmamente —No. Me temo que mis padres llevan muertos demasiado tiempo, teniente Havoc. Y no tengo conocimiento de tener ningún otro pariente con vida.

Entonces comprendió, y deseó haberse mordido la lengua, o haberse tragado el cigarrillo sin encender. Sus propios padres aún estaban con vida, ya que de hecho había vuelto a vivir con ellos cuando se había debido retirar forzadamente de la milicia tras perder la sensibilidad de sus piernas. E incluso Breda y Fuery tenían familia dispersada por el Este. Pero ninguno de sus superiores había hablado jamás de padres o siquiera algún vestigio de familia. De hecho, Black Hayate parecía todo lo que la teniente primera parecía tener.

—Lo siento.

Pero ella simplemente volvió a negar con la cabeza, expresión neutral —No. Está bien —suspiró. Havoc no podría haberlo sabido, de todas formas. Simplemente no quería que sus hombres se vieran en la obligación de manifestar sentir lástima por ella. No era algo que necesitara y menos aún algo que quisiera—. ¿Coronel?

El moreno asintió, examinando los alrededores. Decidiendo intervenir para ahorrarle a su teniente primera más explicaciones —Sargento, ¿cree que pueda establecer una línea aquí?

Acomodándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, observó la estructura con dubitación —Eso creo, coronel... pero posiblemente me tome todo un día.

Roy asintió —Entiendo. Comenzaremos mañana, entonces —replicó, observando la oscuridad que se había cernido ya afuera. Hacer trabajar a su subordinado en la oscuridad de la noche no sólo sería una pérdida de tiempo sino que también sería poner en riesgo a uno de sus hombres, algo que decididamente no haría. No por una ridícula misión asignada por Hakuro sólo para fastidiarlo.

—Coronel, ¿y qué haremos mientras tanto? —inquirió Breda. Aún era relativamente temprano, después de todo. Pero examinar la zona donde las vías se habían dañado también carecía de sentido. La falta de iluminación solo haría que empeoraran las cosas, pudiendo dañar la supuesta escena del supuesto atentado.

Roy volvió a examinar la casa —Dado que deberemos permanecer aquí hasta ver resuelto el inconveniente del ferrocarril, teniente, tendremos que hacer este lugar habitable para todos, y eso es una orden.

Por supuesto, una que no fue bien recibida. Aún así, resultaba inevitable. Durante los siguientes días, y mientras se llevara a cabo la investigación y posterior reparación de las vías, necesitarían un lugar en el que permanecer. Desgraciadamente, y tal y como había descubierto cuando había arribado a ese mismo pueblo por primera vez, todos esos años atrás, no había en el lugar algo siquiera remotamente similar a un hospedaje. Y los habitantes habían dejado más que en claro que no estaban complacidos con toda la situación, por lo que dudaba seriamente que aceptaran acogerlos a él y sus hombres en sus hogares. En cuanto a la casa de Hawkeye, sabía que posiblemente no fuera lo más apropiado y sabía que su teniente primera estaría de acuerdo con dicha premisa. Después de todo, no quería ponerla en una situación en que tuviera que revelar nada de su propia vida o su relación con él, y dudaba seriamente que ella tuviera afecto alguno por el lugar. Y, si algo tenía, sería todo lo contrario. Algo que ella nunca revelaría tampoco, por supuesto.

Infortunadamente, aquello era todo lo que tenían. Y, tal y como había afirmado su teniente primera, no estaba habitable (no mucho más de lo que lo había estado la última vez, al menos) pero gran parte de todo era solucionable. Con un poco de esfuerzo y trabajo en conjunto, el lugar podría al menos parecer menos deplorable. Suspiró, examinando una vez más el lugar. Quizá lo más apropiado sería decir con _bastante _esfuerzo y posiblemente algo más que sólo un poco de trabajo conjunto. En realidad, se había sentido complacido de saber que eludiría el trabajo tedioso del papeleo y ahora descubría que tendría que trabajar allí. No podía recordarlo, ¿así había lucido el lugar cuando ellos habían vivido allí? ¿Tanto había su maestro desatendido el que una vez había sido su propio hogar? ¿Aquella era la carga que Riza había debido llevar en los hombros todos aquellos años, sola?

En aquel entonces, había sido joven. Y cosas como lujos y comodidades no habían estado en su lista de prioridades. Seguro, vivir con Madame le había proveído gran cantidad de estas, y nunca le había faltado nada realmente, pero había estado dispuesto a aceptar lo que fuera por aprender alquimia. Y lo había hecho, en realidad, al punto de llegar a pasar una noche completa en el banco de la estación de trenes como un indigente para poder convencer al hombre de que le enseñara alquimia. Así como había aceptado la escasa comodidad que proveía una casa desmejorada y un sofá cama viejo y raído, que era básicamente todo lo que había poseído la que había sido una vez su habitación allí. En todo caso, se había adaptado. E incluso había terminado aceptando las cosas y la precariedad y había dado su mayor esfuerzo para hacer su estadía mínimamente amena, así como lo había hecho la hija de su sensei por él, discreta y sutilmente. Y había terminado desechando su preocupación por ese tipo de cosas por completo. Más aún cuando había descubierto que la abundancia de la casa se concentraba en libros de alquimia.

Ahora, en cambio, ya no era un adolescente dispuesto a dormir sobre tablas de madera y estaba seguro que ninguno de sus hombres aceptaría algo así tampoco. Aún cuando había dormido en precarias condiciones en el desierto, y aún cuando podía asumir con seguridad que sus propios subordinados habrían tenido sus respectivas dosis de dormir en la intemperie o en una tienda de campaña, ya fuera en algún conflicto o simplemente en un entrenamiento, también creía que era seguro asumir que no aceptarían descansar sencillamente en el suelo polvoriento de aquella casa simplemente porque así eran las cosas. Al menos, podrían librarse un poco del polvo y orear los distintos ambientes. Luego, una vez concluido, podrían distribuirse respectivamente.

Acuclillándose, frente a una de las cajas que se encontraba en uno de los rincones del que una vez había sido el despacho de su Maestro, tomó un libro, preguntándose si Riza sola se habría tomado el trabajo de distribuir las cosas de esa manera antes de marcharse para unirse a la milicia. Soplando para dispersar el polvo, tomó un libro y lo abrió, frunciendo el entrecejo. Las hojas estaban amarillentas y los márgenes algo comidos por el paso del tiempo y –posiblemente- obra de las polillas, aún así, el estado general del libro de mantenía y se podía leer sin mayores inconvenientes. El título leía: _Alquimia: principios básicos_. Y en el margen había alguna que otra anotación con su letra. Salvo que en aquel entonces había sido más torpe y desprolija.

Havoc, que había estado examinando la habitación también, se inclinó sobre su hombro, mientras permanecía de pie y con las muletas tras él. Torció el gesto. El cigarrillo apagado comenzando a danzar en sus labios cuando habló —Oy, coronel, ¿está bien que estés revisando eso? ¿Huh? No soy muy listo y conocedor pero... ¿eso no es alquimia? Seguro se parecía a los libros que el jefe de Acero y Alphonse siempre andaban leyendo...

Roy bufó y cerró el libro, dejando caer sus párpados e incorporándose —Estoy seguro de que la teniente no tendrá inconvenientes en que tome esto prestado, Havoc —libro ahora bajo el brazo. Expresión seria.

Havoc volvió a dedicarle una mirada confusa y luego observó las demás cajas y los libros en los estantes. Todos y cada uno, notó, eran libros de alquimia —Parece que hay muchos libros de alquimia aquí.

Examinó el antiguo estudio de su sensei una vez más. Estaba tal y como lo recordaba, de hecho, atestado de libros y demás y el siempre presente olor a encierro que había caracterizado la habitación, dado que su sensei se había rehusado a abandonarlo y continuar con su investigación afuera. Al punto de morir allí, sobre el escritorio. Examinó la superficie y torció el gesto. ¿Acaso Hawkeye habría regresado tras el funeral, tras él marcharse, por sí sola, a limpiar el cuarto y organizarlo? Indudablemente la prolijidad en la distribución de los libros, la sistematicidad de la organización y la letra en las cajas eran prueba de ello. Aún así, imaginarla allí, sola, arrodillada sobre el suelo polvoriento con su cabello corto y sus escasos diecisiete años, acomodando las pertenencias de su padre fallecido en la misma habitación en que había muerto, le retorcía el estómago. Esa era otra experiencia que nadie debería de pasar a la edad que ella había tenido. Menos aún, por sí sola. No era de extrañarse, por ende, que Hawkeye fuera la persona fuerte y firme que era. No con todo lo que había debido soportar, y a tan escasa edad —Acero se hubiera encerrado aquí por días, de ver esto —coincidió. Lo sabía, porque él mismo había tenido el mismo deseo cuando había tenido la edad de Edward Elric.

Havoc sonrió, recordando la estancia de ambos hermanos en la casa de Shou Tucker y lo ensimismados que habían estado en la biblioteca del alquimista hilador de vida (exceptuando a la pequeña niña y el enorme perro) cuando había ido a recogerlos al final del día por órdenes del coronel. Desgraciadamente, el recuerdo no concluía bien —Seguro que si.

Suspiró, examinando el libro bajo su brazo —Esto me trae recuerdos —dijo para sí.

—¿Huh?

Negó con la cabeza —No. Nada. Será mejor que vayamos a supervisar al resto. Temo que estén holgazaneando sin nadie que controlarlos y no quiero dejarle todo a la teniente.

Havoc enarcó una ceja, absteniéndose de señalar que eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo él allí (y lo que siempre hacía, dejarlo todo en manos de su subordinada). De hecho, y desde que Hawkeye lo había perdido de vista, su superior se había dedicado únicamente a curiosear en los estantes y libros en vez de hacer algo de trabajo. En realidad, se podía concluir que no era demasiado diferente a la dinámica de la oficina. No con la teniente primera haciendo todo el trabajo y la administración y división de tareas y su superior holgazaneando por los rincones. Aunque, en ocasiones, Havoc creía haber vislumbrado en su superior alguna que otra expresión sombría, pero si las había visto, las había perdido en una segunda ojeada.

—Teniente, ¿cómo se encuentra todo por aquí? —inquirió, descendiendo las escaleras con el libro bajo el brazo, donde la mirada caoba de ella se posó por un instante antes de volver a su rostro, expresión neutral. Junto a Hawkeye, sentados en dos sillas de la cocina, se encontraban el teniente segundo Breda, jadeando y exhausto, y el pobre sargento Fuery con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás y clara expresión de sueño. Su subordinada, en cambio, no tenía un cabello fuera de lugar y no parecía estar cansada, en absoluto.

Sonrió arrogantemente —Veo que los ha hecho trabajar duro, teniente.

Riza no se inmutó —Sólo equitativamente, coronel. De hecho, yo realicé la exacta cantidad de trabajo que el sargento Fuery y el teniente segundo Breda.

Breda masculló por lo bajo algo incomprensible que sonó similar a algo sobre mantenerse en forma y Fuery simplemente se cubrió la boca para omitir un bostezo. Roy sonrió —Por alguna razón, no lo parece, teniente.

Cerró los ojos con calma —Supongo que descansé mejor en el tren, coronel, eso es todo.

Breda miró a su superior, casi implorante —Coronel, ¿podemos descansar ya? Temo que mis piernas no aguantan a estas alturas mi propio peso...

Havoc sonrió —Si bajaras de peso...

El pelirrojo dedicó una mirada de fastidio al rubio —¡Pff! Como si tu pudiera hablar, usas muletas.

Roy se pellizcó el puente de la nariz —Bien. Bien —se volvió a su asistente—. ¿Qué piensa, teniente?

Riza dedicó una breve mirada a sus subordinados, que le devolvían la mirada implorantes. Era claro que todos estaban exhaustos. El viaje había sido largo y todos parecían necesitados de unas horas de sueño. Sin mencionar que si querían comenzar temprano al día siguiente, lo más prudente sería dar por concluido aquel día —Estoy de acuerdo con el teniente segundo Breda, coronel. Si queremos iniciar temprano mañana, lo más aconsejable sería retirarnos a dormir. Después de todo, tenemos bastante trabajo que hacer y aún no hemos siquiera examinado el sitio en cuestión —al verlo asentir, prosiguió—. Aunque me temo que sólo hay tres cuartos, coronel. El mío, el de mi padre y uno de más aquí abajo, aunque este último solo posee un sofá cama.

Roy asintió, preguntándose si habría deliberadamente actuado como si él desconociera la casa para dispersar cualquier duda de sus subordinados o si simplemente había establecido ante todos los inconvenientes que tres cuartos suponían. Conociéndola, posiblemente lo segundo. Dado que si bien Hawkeye era una persona privada, y lo era, estaba seguro que no tendría inconveniente alguno en responder a cualquier pregunta personal, aunque posiblemente lo haría con cierta reticencia y de manera escueta y concreta. Después de todo, así era ella. Seguro, a primera vista podía parecer alguien estricta y hermética, pero Roy sabía –dado que lo había aprendido durante su aprendizaje allí- que a pesar de la inicial percepción y a pesar de que se mostrara renuente a mostrarse a un nivel más personal, Riza Hawkeye podía ser considerablemente abierta y sincera. Tanto que a veces pecaba de brutal, con la franqueza, de hecho. Pero lo hacía sin intenciones de dañar realmente. En realidad, y debajo del duro exterior, Riza Hawkeye era una persona de gran corazón, tal y como se lo había afirmado a Fuery en la ocasión en que le había sugerido que ofreciera a Hayate a su teniente primera. Y hasta el día de la fecha lo sostenía.

—Bien, yo tomaré el cuarto de abajo, teniente. Havoc, Fuery, Breda —se volvió a los tres—, tomen el cuarto más grande. Teniente, conserve su cuarto.

Riza frunció el entrecejo —Coronel, si lo prefiere, puede tomar mi cuarto, dado que contiene una cama. Yo tomaré el de abajo.

Roy dedicó una mirada de igual determinación —No. Como afirmé, yo tomaré ese cuarto, teniente.

Hawkeye suspiró, casi... ¿aliviada? Pensó Roy, con el entrecejo fruncido —Bien, coronel. Que descanse —se volvió a los tres hombres restantes, inclinando la cabeza—. Buenas noches.

Los tres asintieron y la vieron excusarse y marcharse escaleras arriba. Luego, cuando la perdieron de vista, los tres se volvieron a él. Roy continuaba con el entrecejo fruncido. Sin embargo, al ver las miradas de sus subordinados sobre él, dio media vuelta y se dirigió en dirección a la puerta del cuarto —Les recomendaría que imiten a la teniente, dado que comenzaremos a las 0700. Buenas noches —y, sin decir más, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sólo para detenerse y examinar el cuarto una vez.

Estaba tal y como lo recordaba. Con paredes pintadas de ocre y tan solo una única ventana que daba a la entrada, cuyas cortinas de similar color a la pared aunque más oscuras caían cubriendo la vista al exterior. Estaban ligeramente oscurecidas en la punta, pero dejando eso de lado parecían estar en buen estado y ciertamente hacían su trabajo. En la pared perpendicular a ésta, contra el ángulo que formaban ambas paredes, se encontraba un modular no más alto que el largo de sus propias piernas sobre el cual yacían una cantidad de libros firmemente presionados los unos contra los otros. Había dos cuadros, sobre éste, uno mediano y uno más pequeño, pero las imágenes eran insulsas, genéricas y en ninguna forma personales, algo que había notado parecía característico en la casa de los Hawkeye. Junto al modular, casi pegado e igualmente contra la pared, se encontraba un sofá cama (que en el pasado había usado para dormir) tostado oscuro e inmediatamente después de este venía una pequeña biblioteca con varios libros más. Al otro lado del cuarto, yacía únicamente un pequeño ropero cuya madera parecía algo desgastada. Y un par de mantas sobre el sofá para proveerle protección durante las noches. Lo que no había estado allí, sin embargo, era una caja vieja y desgastada en los bordes, repleta de libros y pertenencias y escrita en la letra de su teniente primera con su nombre. _Mustang_. Leía el frente. Con curiosidad, se acercó.

Lo primero que vio, sin sorpresa realmente, era que la caja estaba repleta de todos los libros que él había leído una vez, por ordenes de su maestro, y que permanecían ahora apilados cuidadosamente en el fondo. Luego, en uno de los costados, había alguna serie de cosas que él mismo había trasmutado. Pobremente, por cierto, ahora que podía observarlos bajo la luz de años y años de uso de la alquimia. De hecho, se lamentó, parecían trasmutados por un niño de diez años y no una persona de dieciséis, diecisiete. Y se preguntó por qué su teniente primera habría conservado cosas tan vergonzosas de su persona (posiblemente por ello, pensó con amargura). Sin embargo, toda investigación cesó al ver un cierto objeto doblado prolijamente en el otro costado de la caja. Un abrigo, negro. Ese que él le había dejado, aquella última vez, antes de volver a marcharse de regreso a la academia. Y a Hughes. Y a su sueño y ambición. Ese que le había colocado en los hombros en la estación de trenes, aquella última vez, antes de subirse al tren y observarla por la ventanilla hasta verla desaparecer.

Suspiró, tomando la prenda y examinándola. Era demasiado pequeña para él ahora y para ella había sido grande entonces. De hecho, podía recordarla, enmarcándole la pequeña complexión. Frágil y delgada. Los huesudos hombros. La figura que había besado, la noche previa a marcharse, hasta caer completamente rendido, en el exacto mismo sofá en que debería dormir ahora...

Bufó. Aquella noche no dormiría.


	18. Rendirse

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist me pertenece.**

18/26

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Ah... Con esto de las vacaciones pierdo la cuenta de los días y acabo de darme cuenta de que ya mañana es el último día del año. En fin, he aquí el capítulo de hoy, que ojalá les guste. Y, por si alguien no puede leer mañana, dado que ya sería fin de año y, como toda festividad, puede complicarse. Quisiera desearles a todos un muy feliz fin de año y el comienzo de un próspero año nuevo. **¡Gracias!** También. A todos los lectores. Y **muchas, muchísimas gracias**, de verdad, a quienes se tomaron y toman ese tiempito extra de sus vidas para escribirme su oponión, percepción, corrección y demás de la historia y de los capítulos. Mil gracias.

A:** **Rukia Kurosaki-chan**** (si, fue nostálgico. Quería que este fic profundizara en, valga la redundancia, la profundiad de la relación de ellos y creo que su pasado es parte de todo eso. Me hace sentir bien el que lo hayas sentido de esa forma, dado que significa que pude transmitirlo =) Gracias), **Sangito**, **Inma**, **HoneyHawkeye** (si, es verdad, lo hubiera sido. Pero eso es lo que me gusta, que no tomó el camino fácil, y que sacrificó mucho, y que lo aceptó y se mantuvo fiel a lo que cree. En realidad, es raro ver a un personaje femenino de anime tan bueno), **Andyhaikufma** (si, Hughes es la Rebecca de Roy, bueno, era. A mi también me entristeció mucho su muerte ¡¿Por quéeee? Ejem, qué bueno que te haya gustado el recuerdo. y si, evidentemente la casa fue y volverá ser un quiebre para ellos =D), **laura-eli89** (si, Hughes era para Roy lo que Rebecca para Riza. Y si, estaba obsesionado con conseguirle una esposa a Roy. Qué se le va a hacer, cuando no es un pariente molesto es un amigo el que intenta casarte =P Y, si ya van quedando menos recuerdos y más presente, a medida que se va acercando...),** fandita-eromena** (jaja, si, es media rara. Pero para fines prácticos debía ser así. Además, Riza, por ser la única mujer, merecía un cuarto privado. Y Roy decididamente no iba a aceptar compartir. En cuanto a lo de la cama, es cierto que los hombre son más reacios a compartir. Las mujeres no tenemos tanto problema en compartir cama con amigas. u.u. Me causó lo de secreto en la montaña XD. En cuanto a las ojeras, serán grandes... =D), **mariana garcia** (Roy no quiso admitir que era una carta de amor, pero evidentemente lo era XD y evidentemente le daba verguenza. Qué se le va a hacer. Reccionó primero que Riza), **Lucia991**, **inowe**, **Akamaruwolf323** (si, el ego hace eso. Y tus visualizaciones cómicas me alegran el día. Cuando lo leí, yo también lo imaginé XD. Respecto a Roy, si era un idealista, viste la OVA, ¿no es así? Sino, te la recomiendo. En cuanto a descubrir, ya sabes... los subordinados de Roy son curiosos...), **Arrimitiluki**, **Darkrukia4**, **pilar**, **Desahogada **(bien, decidí entonces que continuaré subiendo a este horario, 2 AM aprox. en mi país, dado que así no tengo que despertarme temprano =P, así de vaga soy, y admito que me gusta dormir. Respecto a Hughes, si, creo que a todos nos afectó u.u. Y a mi también me encantaba... En cuanto al recuerdo. No, no te preocupes. Prometí que dicho recuerdo estaba y está. Solo que debido a lo de la carta salté un poco en el tiempo, pero regresaré, junto con el recuerdo en que le muestra la espalda =D), **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **Haru D'Elric **(jaja, me imaginé a Rebecca en plano Hughes, mostrando una foto de su hijo/hija y me pareció muy correcta =P. Y si, Roy parecía una enamorada esperando al lado del teléfono, solo que era carta =D. Si, el abrigo era el que se muestra en el anime y manga también, durante el entierro de Berthold Hawkeye) y **Beli**.

Gracias a todos. Siéntanse libres de hacerme llegar sus opiniones y correcciones. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas que dejamos atrás<strong>

* * *

><p>XVIII<p>

"Rendirse (nunca fue una opción)"

* * *

><p>—Woah, jefe... ¿Mala noche? —sonrió Havoc, apagando el cigarrillo en la planta de su zapato, mientras permanecía sentado en una de las desvencijadas sillas de la cocina con las piernas cruzadas formando un cuatro. Breda, que también se encontraba allí sentado, leyendo el periódico del día anterior que se había traído desde Ciudad del Este, alzó la vista ante la mención de la aparición de su superior.<p>

En respuesta, Roy dedicó una mirada de fastidio a su subordinado y se cubrió la boca, disimulando un bostezo. Decir que estaba cansado parecía minimizar la sensación que realmente lo acaecía. Decir que estaba exhausto era más apropiado. Y aún así, no lo parecía del todo, pero suponía que era todo lo que había para describir su estado actual. De todas maneras, no importaba. No era como si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para remediarlo. Tenían trabajo que hacer, después de todo, dado que ni siquiera habían aún revisado las vías dañadas del tren y ese era solo el comienzo. Luego, y como si fuera poco, tendría que hacer un informe con sus contemplaciones sobre lo sucedido y sus teorías, y anexar además un segundo informe con la cantidad de presupuesto, materiales y personal que necesitarían para reparar los raíles en cuestión. Y el tiempo estimado que ello les tomaría.

Y todo ello con escasas horas de sueño encima. Seguro, admitía que estaba acostumbrado parcialmente a ello, dado que generalmente sufría de insomnio también y desde la guerra y cuando no lo hacía y finalmente lograba conciliar el sueño terminaba siendo despertado horas después, de todas formas, por los diversos recuerdos en forma de sueño que lo asaltaban. Sin embargo, una cosa eran sueños de guerra y llamas en la línea del horizonte del desierto y otra abismalmente distinta era no poder dejar de recordar el sabor de la piel de su teniente primera (pensamiento altamente inapropiado, por otro lado) cuando ésta había tenido tan solo diecisiete años. Y eso sin mencionar que ya no cabía en el sofá-cama en que una vez había dormido como lo había hecho a los dieciséis años. Por ende, había dedicado toda su noche a leer por mero entretenimiento los mismos libros que había leído cuando había estudiado alquimia allí, bajo la tutela de Hawkeye-sensei, y suponía que eventualmente se habría dormido. Porque había despertado en una posición relativamente incómoda y con las páginas de un libro abierto cubriéndole la cara. Lo que, en cierta forma, le recordaba a la primera noche que había pasado allí, en aquel pueblo, durmiendo a la intemperie, en el banco de la estación de trenes con tan solo un libro sobre el rostro para cubrirse de la luz del sol.

Llevándose la mano a la nuca, bufó. Si no sufría de tortícolis, era un milagro, y Roy Mustang no creía en Dios. De todas formas, no tenía sentido darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Incluso si era una situación tensa para él –e imaginaba que para Hawkeye también (y que no le haría mucha gracia tener que haber regresado a la casa en que había crecido con Berthold Hawkeye)-, las circunstancias habían cambiado ya. Ambos eran adultos, después de todo, hechos y derechos (aunque posiblemente más ella que él) y demasiadas cosas habían transcurrido en medio para siquiera considerar comportarse como lo habían hecho entonces.

Entonces, él había sido joven e ingenuo y ella lo suficiente también como para creer y confiar en él de modo que todo se había desencadenado en un momento de irreflexión e impetuosidad (posiblemente más de parte de él que de Hawkeye). Y había ocurrido en un momento delicado. Lo que, en ocasiones, lo llevaba a pensar si aquello no habría sido más que eso. Nada más que un mero acto llevado a cabo por todas las razones equivocadas. Un acto de desesperación y necesidad, de parte de ella, y de anhelo de algo que estaba perdiendo y que posiblemente no volvería a ocurrir, de parte de él. Después de todo, él se marcharía al día siguiente y ella continuaría con su vida. Se casaría quizá. O de esa forma debería haber sido.

Si, si así hubiera sido, nada de todo lo demás habría ocurrido. Y sólo sería uno de ellos con las manos manchadas de sangre y los ideales aplastados y demasiadas cicatrices en el cuerpo que contar. Sólo sería él, el que debiera cargar con el peso de haber asesinado a todas esas personas que debería haber estado protegiendo en vez de tomar sus vidas, sólo sería él el que tuviera que caminar hasta el infierno de ser necesario, para alcanzar su objetivo. No ella. Riza Hawkeye jamás debería haberlo seguido, manchado sus manos, perdido su inocencia –si es que alguna vez la había tenido, incluso antes de Ishbal- por el sueño de él. Si tan solo hubiera sabido mantener su boca cerrada...

Y aún entonces, aún cuando pretendía imaginarse a sí mismo sin ella a su lado, protegiendo su espalda, vigilando que no se apartara de su camino recto y justo, empujándolo a la cima, no podía comenzar siquiera a concebirlo. A concebir su vida sin ella a su lado, caminando un paso más atrás, proveyéndole una visión más dotada de sentido común, manteniéndolo en línea, asegurándose de que hiciera su trabajo burocrático y preocupándose por su bienestar y seguridad cuando él fallaba en hacerlo. Preocupándose por sus subordinados también. No, no podía comenzar siquiera a pensar en un camino sin ella caminando silenciosamente tras él. No podía imaginar siquiera cómo haría para alcanzar la cima si la perdiera, tal y como había perdido a Hughes.

Y la inquietud de sus pensamientos debió haberse manifestado en sus cansadas facciones, porque en el momento en que su teniente primera ingresó al cuarto en que se encontraban, se detuvo en él. Dedicándole una silenciosa mirada de inevitable comprensión, antes de soltar un calmo suspiro y hablar —Buenos días, coronel.

Roy suprimió un nuevo bostezo —Si... Buenos días, teniente.

Riza frunció el entrecejo —Si me permite decirlo, coronel, no parece muy descansado. Quizá debería haber aceptado mi sugerencia y tomar el cuarto de arriba.

Pero él solo negó con la cabeza —No. Está bien así, teniente. De todas formas, no permaneceremos demasiado aquí.

Asintió, cerrando los ojos con suavidad —Entiendo, coronel. Aún así, quizá debería descansar un poco antes de comenzar el día. Después de todo, luce cansado.

—No —volvió a decir—. Preferiría solucionar esto de una vez por todas y volver al cuartel general. Cuando regresemos podré descansar, teniente. Ahora preferiría que nos pongamos en marcha.

Asintiendo con la cabeza por segunda vez, se llevó la mano a la frente —Entiendo, coronel. Esperamos sus órdenes —Breda y Havoc asintieron también, aunque sólo el primero se puso de pie.

El alquimista de la flama frunció el entrecejo —¿Y el sargento mayor Fuery?

Breda señaló con el pulgar a Hawkeye —La teniente primera le estaba enseñando las instalaciones de la casa, coronel, para evaluar si podía establecer una línea telefónica.

—El sargento ya está trabajando en eso, coronel. Aparentemente, el cableado se encuentra en considerable buen estado y afirma que posiblemente podamos comunicarnos para final del día con el cuartel general. Eso es, si no surge ningún inconveniente.

Roy asintió —Bien —complacido de la eficacia de sus subordinados. Luego, se volvió al resto—. Teniente segundo Breda, permanezca aquí y manténgase al tanto de lo que ocurre en ciudad del Este.

—Uh... Coronel, ¿cómo se supone que haga eso? La única radio que hay está rota y el sargento Fuery está trabajando en el techo de la casa para conectarnos con el cuartel...

Frunciendo el entrecejo, caminó hasta el objeto en cuestión y lo observó detenidamente. Sólo para sonreír arrogantemente minutos después. Ciertamente la radio le traía recuerdos. De hecho, era la misma que él había reparado con alquimia tantos años atrás, y que había usado para mantenerse al tanto de los conflictos bélicos en las fronteras de Amestris y especialmente en el Este, cuando el conflicto con Ishbal estaba por estallar. Sólo que esta vez no necesitaría un círculo de transmutación. De reojo, pudo ver a Hawkeye observándolo con expresión calma. Y, sin decir más, colocó ambas manos sobre la misma y la reparó, reapareciendo casi como nueva tras desvanecerse la luz de transmutación. Sonrió satisfecho, observando sus manos, ciertamente había mejorado desde aquel entonces —Ya veo por qué Acero encontraba esto conveniente...

Se volteó una vez más a sus subordinados —Listo. Teniente Havoc, le ordeno encargarse de las provisiones —después de todo, Havoc no podía trasladarse hasta el lugar en cuestión, dado que las vías estaban rotas más allá del pueblo. El mercado del pueblo, en cambio, quedaba considerablemente más cerca. Y necesitarían comida para abastecerse para los días que deberían permanecer allí.

—¿Huh? ¡¿Hasta el pueblo? Me tomará toda la mañana y parte de la tarde ir y venir... —exclamó, indignado, señalando las muletas.

Roy se mostró inmutable —Entonces te recomiendo que comiences ahora. Además, te servirá de rehabilitación —Havoc masculló algo por lo bajo, que sonaba sospechosamente a "superior déspota", más no objetó nada adicional al respecto. Después de todo, el hombre le había ordenado una vez que rompiera con su novia y aceptara ir con él a Central, aquello no era nada realmente...—. Teniente Hawkeye, iremos a inspeccionar el lugar en cuestión.

Riza asintió —Si, señor —comenzando a seguirlo a la salida de la casa. Sin embargo, antes de abandonar la residencia en cuestión, se volvió a los dos tenientes segundos con expresión severa—. Y por favor, apreciaría que no desordenen mi casa en mi ausencia —para luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Roy la observó de reojo, con una expresión de satisfacción en los labios —¿Cree que harían algo así, teniente?

Riza cerró los ojos con calma, comenzando a caminar a su lado —No estoy segura, coronel. Pero sospecho que los tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda tienen algunas dudas que posiblemente intenten aclarar en nuestra ausencia.

Roy enarcó una ceja —¿Y no te molesta?

Ella lo observó de reojo —¿Acaso debería? Después de todo, no hay nada allí que pueda ser de absoluta relevancia. La investigación de mi padre no se encuentra en la casa —notando cómo se tensaba la línea de su bien definida mandíbula ante la mención de lo último.

—Podrían descifrar que fui el aprendiz de alquimia de tu padre —continuó con cautela.

Sin embargo, ella no pareció alterada por la declaración —Supongo que eso es inevitable, coronel. Después de todo, permaneceremos aquí por unos días, si mi estimación es correcta. Además, y aunque es cierto que no tengo deseos de informarles de ello, tampoco veo inconvenientes en hacerlo. Llegado el caso, yo misma les informaré si la situación lo amerita.

—Es mejor que tenerlos curioseando por la casa —admitió él, con tranquilidad, metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos.

Riza sonrió con calma —Eso mismo pensé yo, coronel. Havoc no es la persona más cuidadosa, y me temo que desordenará todo si anda revolviendo por los rincones.

Roy soltó un suspiro de resignación —¿Qué clase de subordinados me conseguí?

La pequeña y tenue sonrisa de ella cedió ligeramente, aunque sin desaparecer del todo —Del tipo que actúan como niños en ocasiones, coronel. Aunque me temo que no es nada que no hayan aprendido de su superior.

—¿Eso cree, teniente? —replicó, torciendo el gesto, más su expresión ceñuda desapareció al verla mirar al frente con expresión calma y la misma pequeña sonrisa. Se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Por alguna razón, lucía igual a como lo había hecho en el funeral de su sensei, cuando él le había comentado su sueño. Sólo que ahora lucía más adulta, madura y quizá algo cansada también. Y su cabello recogido estaba en realidad largo.

—Creo que son hombres confiables, coronel, y capaces. Que están dispuestos a seguirlo hasta donde sea necesario con tal de ver ese objetivo cumplido.

Volvió la cabeza al frente, pero sin apartar la vista de ella. De hecho, la observó de reojo por unos instantes más, antes de volver completamente sus ojos al camino que llevaba al pueblo —¿Y tú?

La expresión de ella se tornó seria, casi rígida. Voz severa —¿Acaso tienes que preguntar?

—No —espiró—. Supongo que no. ¿Cierto?

Cerró los ojos con calma, presionando sus labios en una fina línea —Así es, coronel. Como dije, prometí seguirte hasta el infierno de ser necesario, y pretendo atenerme a mi promesa.

Roy torció el gesto —¿Acaso no suena más como una condena, teniente?

Tomada desprevenida por la elección de palabras, se detuvo detrás de él. Observándolo, observando su espalda delante de ella, ahora sin ningún tipo de expresión que denotara severidad —¿Eso cree? —suspiró—. ¿Que considero esto como una condena, que no tuve elección? Con todo respeto, _coronel_, yo misma fui quien decidió seguirte. Nadie me hizo pensar de esta forma. Así que apreciaría por favor que dejaras de culparte por mis propias decisiones y acciones.

—Te causé demasiado sufrimiento —masculló, bajando la mirada y cerrando ambas manos en puños.

Cerrando los ojos con suavidad y sonriendo tenuemente, negó con la cabeza, depositando calmamente su mano sobre el omóplato derecho de él —Por favor, deje de decir tonterías, coronel. No todo ha sido malo. Y en cuanto a causar, fui yo también quien te pidió que quemaras las marcas de mi espalda.

Alzando la cabeza, se volteó lentamente, tomando la mano de ella y manteniéndola firmemente en su lugar, que tras voltearse era ahora su pecho —Estoy seguro que no me pediste que permitiera que... —se silenció. No podía decirlo, así que simplemente alzó la otra mano, la que no permanecía sobre la de ella en el pecho de él, y tocó suavemente su garganta, deslizando sus dedos por encima de la gasa, la cual removió finalmente y dejó caer al suelo.

Sintiendo cada músculo de su cuerpo rígido por lo súbitamente que la situación se había tornado peligrosamente íntima y en contra de su sentido común, no se apartó. En vez de hacerlo, simplemente bajó la cabeza e hizo un suave gesto negativo con la misma —No, no lo hice. Sin embargo, fue una consecuencia de mis decisiones. Y de haber sido necesario, habría perdido mi vida para evitar que realizaras una trasmutación humana.

La mano de él se deslizó de su cuello a su nuca y enterró sus dedos allí, con cierta brusquedad, perfilando el rostro de Riza hacia el de él. Sus ojos negros fijos dolorosamente en los certeros de ella. No había duda en su mirada caoba. Ni vacilación. No había nada. Salvo la convicción de que moriría si era necesario, por él y por su causa —Nunca pedí esa devoción —si bien no era del todo cierto, no era mentira tampoco. Al fin y al cabo, la devoción de ella excedía con creces la de un subordinado hacia su superior y eso era algo que ambos sabían perfectamente. Cuando terminó de hablar, se percató de que su voz había perdido toda fuerza, y estaba prácticamente susurrando, aún cuando parecía innecesario hacerlo.

Ella cerró los ojos con calma, una pequeña sonrisa en los labios —¿Acaso deberías? ¿No es mi decisión elegir por qué vivir y por qué o quién morir? Incluso si lo hago, si debo morir algún día, ¿no es suficiente saber que al menos pude hacerlo por las razones que yo elegí?

—¿Y yo soy esa razón, teniente? —susurró, con expresión pesarosa, turbada, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

—Mientras te mantengas en tu camino, coronel, —confirmó, seria, determinada—, te seguiré, tal y como dije que haría. Hasta el infierno.

Inclinándose un poco más, cerniéndose sobre ella, suspiró sobre sus labios, dejando caer pesadamente sus párpados —Necesito...

Riza se tensó una vez más, percatándose de lo que implicaba aquello —Coronel —le advirtió, tensa, severa. Estaban en la vía pública, en el exacto y único camino que llevaba de su casa al pueblo, y aquello era sencillamente inaceptable. Después de todo, no faltaría demasiado tiempo antes de que alguien pasara por aquel camino y los viera. Incluso si nadie los conocía o reconocía, salvo sus subordinados, incluso entonces, el que los vieran de aquella forma era inadmisible y era perfectamente sabido por todos los ciudadanos de Amestris de las restricciones de la milicia respecto a relaciones entre oficiales de la misma cadena de mando.

Roy bufó, y retiró la mano de la nuca de ella, expresión seria de clara disconformidad —Entiendo. Debo comportarme de acuerdo a mi posición.

Recobrando el aliento una vez él se hubo apartado, asintió —Me temo que las reglamentaciones de la milicia son claras al respecto, coronel.

—Lamentablemente, teniente —coincidió, cerrando los ojos con expresión solemne y volteándose para continuar el trayecto. Riza lo observó por un segundo, observó su espalda, y asintió, comenzando a caminar en silencio junto a él, un paso atrás a su derecha. El resto del trayecto, evidentemente, fue completamente silencioso.

Cuando arribaron al sitio en cuestión, no obstante, no se sorprendieron de ver que no había nadie allí, para empezar. De hecho, los raíles rotos se encontraban un poco antes de que el tren arribara a la estación de trenes. En una especie de punto medio entre el pueblo en que se encontraban y el anterior, aunque más próximo al primero que al segundo. Y no había nada allí tampoco. Nada que indicara que alguien había intentado repararlas así como nada que indicara lo contrario. Aún así, no se marcharía hasta haberse cerciorado de ello con sus propios ojos y hasta haber descartado todas las hipótesis. Por lo que caminando hasta las vigas sueltas, se acuclilló. Pasando sus dedos por la tierra a los costados y examinando luego sus yemas. Luego, poniéndose de pie, se las mostró a su subordinada —¿Qué cree, teniente?

Riza observó la tierra en silencio por un instante, pensativa, y luego respondió —No parece haber rastros de pólvora en ella, coronel, al menos no a simple vista.

Roy asintió y se sacudió la mano en el pantalón, para luego volver a observar la vía rota con expresión seria —¿Qué clase de atentado se lleva a cabo sin explosivos, teniente?

Llevándose la mano al mentón, reflexiva, dijo —¿Uno realizado con alquimia, coronel?

—Y, sin embargo, no parece haber rastros de que alguien haya realizado ningún tipo de alquimia tampoco. De hecho, no parece haber demasiada actividad de ningún tipo en todo el perímetro.

Hawkeye asintió, comprendiendo —Si hubiera algo de interés aquí, debería haber habido actividad posterior a la explosión, coronel. Posiblemente usado el daño y la detonación para mantener a los habitantes alejados mientras realizaban sus actividades.

—Eso mismo pensé yo —masculló, examinando el daño a las vías—. En realidad, teniente, parece sólo un desperfecto técnico y falta de mantenimiento. Ni siquiera hay estrías en las vigas de acero que ciertamente una explosión habría dejado.

—¿Entonces se trata sólo de un deterioro de la estructura, coronel?

Roy se cruzó de brazos, bufando malhumorado —Así es, teniente. Me temo que sólo se trata del mayor general haciendo uso de su posición para apartarme de su camino. Y, lamentablemente, no podemos regresar hasta haber solucionado esto. Después de todo, le di mi palabra a los habitantes de que nos cercioraríamos de que la comunicación fuera restaurada y pretendo cumplir. Además, estoy seguro de que el mayor estará aguardando que regresemos fastidiados y sin haber hecho nada al respecto.

—Posiblemente, coronel. Le daría una buena razón para notificar a sus superiores de negligencia y apartarlo de en medio.

Mustang torció el gesto —Un gusto que no le concederé —sentándose sobre una roca junto a la vía y sacando de su bolsillo su pequeña libreta, esa que llevaba consigo a todos lados, y una pluma. Riza permaneciendo tras él.

—Necesitaremos informar de que se requiere mano de obra, coronel —le recordó.

Y él asintió, presionando su boca contra su palma, pensativo, mientras sostenía entre los dedos índice y medio de la misma mano la pluma; examinando los daños de las vías en cuestión. El sol, sobre sus cabezas, empezaba a quemar, anunciando que ya era la hora próxima al mediodía —¿Cuánto cree que necesitaremos, teniente?

—No estoy segura, coronel. Los daños no son realmente excesivos, pero cargar de demasiado trabajo a escasa personas podría retrasar la reparación aún más.

Y eso era algo que él definitivamente no tenía intenciones de hacer. Retrasar la reparación implicaba retrasar su regreso a Ciudad del Este y la idea era todo menos atrayente. Además, no veía necesidad en escatimar en lo referente al presupuesto. Después de todo, Hakuro era quien debería responder ante sus superiores por el uso y la disposición de dichos gastos y no él y sus hombres. Sonrió de lado, anotando finalmente un número definitivo.

Riza, que lo observaba inclinada por encima del hombro, frunció el entrecejo —Coronel, creo que ese número es algo excesivo.

Él cerró los ojos con calma y sonrió —¿Eso cree, teniente? Después de todo, sólo estoy garantizando trabajo a los ciudadanos de Amestris y proveyéndoles de los medios para que puedan mantener y alimentar a sus familias.

Se cruzó de brazos —Aún cuando lo haga sonar noble, coronel, estoy segura de que sus motivos para hacerlo son todo menos ello.

—Me ofende, teniente. ¿Está insinuando que gano algún placer haciendo esto?

—No, coronel, no estoy insinuando nada sino afirmando que tal es el caso —aseguró, asintiendo. Voz severa.

Roy se mostró disconforme más borró el número y escribió uno ligeramente menor —¿Así está más cerca de su rango de aprobación, teniente?

—No, coronel —replicó, estricta. Sabiendo que, de todas formas, eso era todo lo que obtendría de él—. Pero aprecio el intento.

Asintió, dejando el número como definitivo y pasando a la contemplación sobre los materiales necesarios para la reparación de las vías. Ciertamente el acero de las vías estaba desmejorado lo cual era riesgoso en sí dado que contribuía a una menor adherencia de las ruedas y a una mayor fricción. Además, no era el único sector de la vía que estaba dañado sino que se extendía por unos varios metros más, lo cual significaba que necesitarían reemplazar más de un tramo de acero además del dañado frente al que se encontraban. Sin mencionar que necesitaría saber las características de las ruedas del tren que recorría aquel carril para saber exactamente qué tipo de composición del acero necesitaba las vías. De hecho, y como alquimista, conocía dicha composición de memoria: _hierro, carbono, manganeso, silicio, azufre, fósforo, arsénico y otros minerales e impurezas_. Sin embargo, su conocimiento como alquimista llegaba hasta allí, dado que las composiciones variaban notablemente dependiendo del acero y él no era ningún experto en creación de vías de trenes. Quizá debiera consultar con algún idóneo del tema o quizá alguien en el pueblo tendría dichos conocimientos.

De momento, se limitaría a anotar la cantidad de tramos de vía que necesitaría y que necesitaba averiguar las características de las ruedas para ordenar los rieles acordes a ello. Además, necesitarían balasto, dado que la capa sobre la que se fundaba la vía estaba también algo escasa. Y bulones, añadió, como segundo pensamiento. Luego, sin más, le entregó la libreta a su teniente primera para que la examinara y aprobara sus notas, así como también le recordara si se estaba olvidándose de algo.

—También se necesitarán durmientes para la reparación, coronel. Me temo que los que posee están bastante desmejorados.

Roy observó dichos durmientes y asintió, tomando nota y cerrando finalmente la libreta, antes de examinar el cielo. Desgraciadamente, la tarea les había tomado casi toda la tarde también, y no tardaría demasiado antes de que comenzara a caer el sol.

Apoyando cada mano en una rodilla, sirviéndose de las mismas, se puso de pie. Guardando la libreta en su bolsillo y sacudiéndose el pantalón allí donde la roca polvorienta lo había tocado —Será mejor que regresemos, teniente. Aún tenemos que hacer el informe y conseguir a alguien idóneo en vías férreas para obtener la información restante. Sin mencionar que tenemos que solicitar que se nos apruebe el presupuesto del cuartel general y ordenar que envíen el material y la mano de obra.

Ella asintió —Si, coronel.

—Con suerte, la reparación sólo tomará unos días —añadió, entre dientes.

—Eso esperemos, señor. De lo contrario, el papeleo continuará apilándose hasta que regresemos.

Roy se cruzó de brazos, a medida que iban ingresando al pueblo —No sé por qué sospecho que esas eran las exactas intenciones del mayor general, teniente.

Asintió, mirando al frente con expresión seria —No me sorprendería, coronel. El mayor general no lo tiene en alta estima.

Sonrió de lado —Al menos logramos que aprobaran nuestro proyecto concerniente a Ishbal.

—Así es —concedió, las comisuras de sus labios curvándose ligeramente hacia arriba—. Es un comienzo.

—Y cuando el cuartel general de Central se haya normalizado y Grumman se establezca más tranquilamente, enviaremos el proyecto allí. Le complazca al mayor general Hakuro o no.

Hizo un corto asentimiento, la tenue sonrisa aún en sus labios, claro sarcasmo en sus palabras —Ya veo, coronel. En realidad, no se me ocurre por qué el mayor general no lo estima.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente —Estoy de acuerdo, teniente. A mi tampoco se me ocurre por qué no gozo de los favores del mayor general. De todas formas, si quiero alcanzar la cima, sospecho que perderé el agrado de muchos en el camino.

—¿Acaso no lo ha hecho ya, coronel?

La sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más —Si, supongo que si, teniente. Pero no tengo intenciones de detenerme en unos pocos. No hasta que alcance la cima. Así tenga que ganarme la animadversión de toda la milicia. De todas maneras, imagino que de saber mis verdaderas intenciones el ejército me mantendría aún más a la raya.

—Imagino que si, coronel —concedió—. Después de todo, no creo que la milicia vaya a aprobar una descentralización de poder a manos del parlamento.

—No cuando eso supondría la pérdida del poder completo de la milicia sobre los asuntos de Amestris, teniente —acordó—. De todas maneras, sospecho que aún falta demasiado para que debamos preocuparnos por ello. De momento, lo mejor será comenzar con el proyecto Ishbalita cuanto antes. La mayor general Armstrong me ofreció al mayor Miles para asistirme con la comunicación entre la milicia y los Ishbalitas, a cambio del suboficial Falman.

Riza lo observó de reojo —Parece considerablemente razonable y amable de parte de la mayor general, ¿no es así, coronel?

Roy sonrió de lado —¿Eso cree, teniente? A mi me parece más como que la mayor está plantando uno de sus hombres de confianza en mi círculo inmediato, a la par que me robó un valioso subordinado.

—Dudo mucho que Falman vaya a traicionarlo, coronel —señaló, segura de su afirmación.

No se sorprendió de ver que él también lo creía —Sin embargo, la mayor no lo sabe. Estoy seguro de que se llevará una sorpresa cuando vea que no puede obtener nada de Falman.

—¿Y en cuanto al mayor Miles, señor?

La observó de reojo, antes de volver la vista al frente —Estoy convencido de que las intenciones del mayor son sinceras, teniente. En cuanto a información, estaremos seguros mientras no discutamos nada relevante sobre mi ambición en su presencia. Además, él me servirá para lidiar con Scar.

Riza asintió —Es una sorpresa que haya sobrevivido, ¿no es así, coronel?

—Eso creo —masculló, mirando el camino—. Aunque si una positiva o negativa no estoy seguro, teniente.

Sin embargo, aminoró el paso al ver que una joven muchacha se había detenido en mitad del camino al verlos aproximarse. Salvo que en vez de dedicarles la misma mirada de recelo que habían recibido desde que arribaron, simplemente lo miró a él con curiosidad. Y finalmente sonrió, aunque algo dubitativa —¿Mustang-san?

Roy se detuvo, y Riza lo hizo igualmente tras él. Observando a la joven muchacha con expresión neutral. Tenía el cabello castaño largo y suelto, tal y como lo había llevado siempre, y largas pestañas enmarcando ojos azules. Mustang, lució desconcertado —¿Nos conocemos?

—¿Acaso no me recuerda, Mustang-san? —sonrió—. Solíamos conversar cuando aguardaba junto al camino a la hija de su maestro.

Roy frunció el entrecejo ante la última declaración, más sin embargo sonrió carismáticamente —Señorita Amy —inclinó la cabeza, con cortesía—. Aunque me temo que ahora es Coronel Mustang.

Ella sonrió —Y me temo también que es en realidad, señora, coronel —lo corrigió, alzando la mano y mostrando la alianza al hombre, sin haber reparado aún en la otra persona tras él.

—¿Oh? Es una lástima. Mis felicitaciones —replicó.

La joven asintió, examinando su dedo con orgullo antes de bajar la mano —Así que finalmente se unió a la milicia veo. Ah... Hubo una época en que admito hubiera aceptado una propuesta de su parte pero ahora estoy felizmente casada. De todas formas, creo que nunca tuve oportunidad.

Roy sonrió una vez más —No veo por qué no. Eres una mujer atractiva, si se me permite decir a pesar de las circunstancias —Riza se abstuvo de señalar que de hecho sí era inapropiado cumplimentar la esposa de alguien más. Pero su superior carecía de escrúpulos en ciertos campos. Y aún cuando era eso exactamente lo que le había permitido ascender rápidamente en la jerarquía de la milicia, aún entonces, no lo aprobaba.

De todas maneras, no parecía que a ella le importara demasiado, dado que casada o no, ciertamente disfrutaba de la vista que le ofrecía su superior —Siempre pensé que sus intereses iban en otra dirección, Mustang-san —sonrió—. En la dirección de la señorita Hawkeye. Por cierto, ¿qué fue de ella?

Roy sonrió de lado, lamentando por segunda vez el comentario de la joven, y se apartó un poco, realizando las presentaciones apropiadas y decidiendo que era mejor no perseguir más aquella conversación, o su dignidad acabaría por los suelos —Señora, ella es mi subordinada. La teniente primera Hawkeye.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron ligeramente —¿Oh? —inquirió, con curiosidad, buscando –no tan discretamente- un anillo en el dedo de ella. Riza, no obstante, inclinó la cabeza con cortesía, expresión neutra—. No tenía idea...

Riza se volvió a él —Coronel, recuerde que aún debemos volver y realizar un informe sobre las vías, así como conseguir la información necesaria para solicitar los materiales.

—Cierto —concedió—, señorita, digo, señora Amy. Fue un placer encontrarnos pero me temo que mi subordinada y yo aún tenemos demasiado trabajo que hacer.

—¿Ustedes son los militares encargados de la reparación del tren?

—Así es —confirmó Riza, con semblante calmo y voz serena.

Y Roy decidió unirse a la conversación, viendo si había posibilidad de obtener algo de información de la muchacha, dado que era seguramente la única dispuesta a mantener una conversación con ellos, especialmente ya que eran militares —Pero estamos teniendo ciertos inconvenientes respecto a la constitución del acero de las vías. Desgraciadamente, no tenemos a nadie idóneo en el campo con nosotros.

—Mi padre fue el que realizó los planos originales y quien supervisó la instalación de las vías. Está retirado. Pero, si quieren, pueden visitarlo. Es una de las últimas casas antes de terminarse el pueblo. Quizá el pueda serles de alguna ayuda.

Inclinando la cabeza por segunda vez, sonrió carismáticamente —Muchas gracias. Seguramente será de gran ayuda.

Riza inclinó levemente su cabeza también —Buenas tardes.

Amy sonrió —Si, buenas tardes, teniente. Buenas tardes, coronel —y, sin decir más, se retiró, siguiendo el camino de regreso a su casa.

Roy observándola marcharse, asintió y comenzó a caminar una vez más en la dirección señalado. Acompañado, como era esperable de su súbitamente silenciosa teniente primera. Sonrió —Asumo, teniente, que no le resultó un grato encuentro.

—¿Acaso debería, coronel? Si mal no recuerda, no fue nunca una conocida mía sino que más bien solía frecuentar su persona.

—¿Y eso la molesta, teniente? —sonrió.

—No veo por qué debería, coronel. No es asunto mío si decide robar la esposa de alguien más.

Él se mostró ofendido —Resiento eso, teniente. Como afirmé, no robo mujeres comprometidas o casadas.

—Pero sí las cumplimenta —señaló, seria.

—No veo por qué no. Me parece un gesto completamente inocuo.

—Me pregunto si el marido pensará lo mismo, coronel.

Frunció el entrecejo —No veo por qué debiera saberlo, teniente. A menos que usted vaya a informárselo.

—Como dije, coronel, no es asunto mío —aseguró—. Así que puede estar tranquilo de que no informaré a su esposo de su inapropiado comportamiento.

—¿Estás molesta por lo del anillo? —inquirió, ésta vez con genuina curiosidad. Por supuesto, había notado la mirada de la joven hacia la mano izquierda de su teniente primera y, más concretamente, a su dedo anular completamente desnudo y desprovisto de cualquier alhaja. En realidad, no había creído que cosas como esa le molestaran, pero quizá eso no era del todo cierto. Después de todo, ella había sacrificado cualquier atisbo de vida normal por él y su ambición, y suponía que era normal que una mujer, en una edad delicada como en la que se encontraba Hawkeye, pensara en cosas que las demás mujeres solían tener y dar por sentado. Como un matrimonio, hijos y una vida mundana y corriente. Vida que posiblemente ellos jamás tendrían. Vida que Hughes mismo había tenido y disfrutado.

Asintió —Me pareció descortés, coronel, eso es todo —refiriéndose al gesto de buscar en ella un anillo. Como si eso fuera a lo que debería aspirar como mujer. No lo negaría, lo había pensado alguna que otra vez y contemplado (y descartado rápidamente debido a su estilo de vida), pero si lo había hecho no era porque fuera lo que sería esperable de ella –lo cual era ridículo y un pensamiento típicamente estrecho de un pueblo como en el que había creído-, sino que había creído que sería agradable despertar junto a alguien. Tener a alguien más compartiendo su apartamento, su cama y su rutina. Desgraciadamente, eso no era posible, no dadas sus particulares circunstancias. Y eso era algo que ella había aceptado hacía demasiado atrás.

—Admito que lo fue, teniente —concedió—. Sin embargo, estaba preguntando otra cosa.

Riza lo observó de reojo —No necesito un anillo, coronel. O un marido. Estoy perfectamente conforme con la vida que elegí.

—¿Y acaso no se siente sola, teniente, de vez en cuando? —inquirió. No era la primera vez que le preguntaba aquello, dado que lo había hecho en una ocasión cuando aún había sido el aprendiz de su padre. Sin embargo, ella no le había respondido, y sospechaba que ahora tampoco lo haría.

Suspiró —¿Es eso por lo que sale con una mujer tras otra, coronel?

—¿Es eso un reproche, teniente? —contrarrestó con otra pregunta, desafiante y aún sonriendo arrogantemente.

—No, coronel. Simplemente mera curiosidad —aseguró, calma.

—Desgraciadamente, teniente, la mujer que quiero en mi cama está fuera de mi alcance.

Ella le dedicó una mirada severa. Su superior podía ser considerablemente indiscreto cuando lo deseaba. Y aquel ciertamente no era el momento para esa clase de comentarios —Eso fue inapropiado, coronel.

Roy simplemente sonrió —Si mal no recuerda, teniente, usted preguntó.

Espiró pacientemente —Aún así, coronel. No era necesario que lo dijera en esas palabras.

Enarcó ambas cejas —Mis disculpas, teniente, si ofendí su sensibilidad. Si lo prefiere, puedo reformular mi respuesta.

Hawkeye frunció el entrecejo —No es necesario, coronel. Mi sensibilidad está intacta. Por favor absténgase de hacerlo o de continuar con la temática, aún tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—Y eso estamos haciendo, teniente, yendo a la casa del padre de la persona grosera que osó mirar su dedo en busca de una alianza.

—No tiene que ser tan melodramático, coronel. Como dije, ese tipo de cosas me tienen sin cuidado.

Roy sonrió, metiendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos una vez más —Sin embargo, parecía que fuera a dispararle en cualquier momento, teniente.

—Sabe que no haría tal cosa —lo amonestó, deteniéndose en seco y haciendo que él se detuviera también y se volteara a mirarla con expresión inquisitiva. Había algo, algo en las palabras de la joven que le había sonado en cierta forma peculiar—. Lo que me recuerda, ¿qué clase de conversación mantuvo para que pensara que tenía inclinación hacia mi, coronel?

—No sé de qué habla, teniente —fingió, volteándose y retomando el paso. Ella lo siguió.

—Si no oí mal, coronel, afirmó que creía que usted se sentía inclinado hacia mi, aunque estoy segura que no usó esas exactas palabras —afirmó, calma, examinando la expresión seria de él.

—Imagino que no era tan diestro manteniendo mis emociones a la raya entonces, teniente. En todo caso, parecía funcionar bastante, considerando que tus ojos tampoco eran tan buenos por aquel entonces.

Riza frunció el entrecejo —¿Qué se supone que significa eso, coronel?

Él se encogió de hombros —Exactamente eso, teniente. Me temo que si era más obvio respecto a mis intenciones podría haber parecido hasta desesperado.

—Si mal no recuerda, coronel. Nunca actuó acorde a sus supuestas intenciones y no veo cómo pretendía que yo fuera capaz de interpretarlas.

Se detuvo —Pero sospecho que lo hizo, de todas formas, teniente, ¿o me equivoco?

Espiró resignada, negando con la cabeza —No, coronel. No lo hace. Estoy segura que en aquel entonces tenía una ligera idea al respecto.

—Y, sin embargo, me permitiste marcharme para unirme a la milicia sin siquiera mencionar nada al respecto —objetó.

—Con todo respecto, coronel. ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? ¿Pedirle que se quedara y renunciara a su ambición?

Suspiró, sabiendo perfectamente que eso era algo que ella jamás habría hecho. Así fuera por su propia felicidad, aún entonces, Hawkeye jamás le habría dicho nada sobre permanecer allí con ella. Esa era su personalidad, después de todo, anteponiendo a los demás a su propia felicidad, sacrificándolo todo por otros y por eso en lo que creía, y siempre lo había sido, firme y decidida. Por esa razón, él tampoco se habría quedado, con ella, puesto que Hawkeye jamás se lo habría permitido. De hecho, estaba seguro que, de ser necesario, lo hubiera echado de la casa. Afirmado que no tenía mayores deseos de seguir con él. E incluso habría llegado al extremo de afirmar que lo odiaba. Si tal recurso era necesario.

Sonrió calmamente —No, supongo que no, teniente.

Riza también sonrió tenuemente —Es bueno ver que entró en razón, coronel.

—Me hubieras echado de la casa de Hawkeye-sensei, de haber decido quedarme —no era una pregunta.

Asintió —Me alegra ver que me conoce bien, coronel. Si, de haber sido necesario lo habría hecho, así como afirmé que le dispararía si alguna vez decidiera darse por vencido. Me temo que rendirse nunca fue una opción.

—No, no lo fue —concedió, con una sonrisa, recordando las palabras de Acero. _Envy. Tú, envidias a los humanos. Aún cuando los humanos siempre han sido más débiles que los homúnculos... aún si somos derrotados, golpeados... o cometemos errores y nos caemos... siempre volvemos a levantarnos. Las personas que nos rodean nos ayudan a hacerlo. Es por eso que envidias a los humanos._ Ni siquiera cuando había perdido la vista, o cuando había sido forzado a abrir la puerta, ni siquiera entonces, lo había sido. Ella, no lo había permitido y había continuado empujándolo hacia arriba, aún a costa de su propia seguridad y vida. Por esa razón, al menos, le debía el continuar trabajando duro para alcanzar ese futuro que le había prometido, ese _hermoso futuro_, como ella lo había llamado. Era lo mínimo que debía hacer.

Hawkeye lo observó de reojo —¿Acaso sucede algo, coronel?

—No —negó con la cabeza—, sólo estaba recordando lo que Acero había dicho de los humanos, teniente. Sobre la envidia, y sobre tener personas que nos ayudaran a continuar. Hughes había dicho algo similar, aunque no con esas palabras.

Riza inclinó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con calma —Ya veo, coronel. El general de brigada Hughes era un hombre inteligente.

Roy sonrió —Y Acero tenía sus momentos.

Las comisuras de su boca se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba —Así es. Alphonse-kun y Edward-kun eran considerablemente maduros, coronel, dadas sus circunstancias. Estoy segura de que muchas personas se alegraron cuando recuperaron sus cuerpos.

—Al menos alguien alcanzó sus objetivos —asintió, coincidiendo.

La rubia lo observó de reojo y volvió la vista al frente, viendo la casa en cuestión más y más próxima —Espero que quite esa expresión derrotista de su rostro, coronel. No acepté seguir a un hombre que no cree realmente que lo logrará.

Él sonrió, observándola también de reojo —Asumo que si no lo hago me dispararás.

Ella volvió a sonreír suavemente —Me alegra que nos entendamos, coronel. Me alegra que nos entendamos.


	19. Más bien un hombre

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist me pertenece.**

19/26

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, en éste último día del año. Y, por ende, este sería el último capítulo del año, que ojalá disfruten. Primero que nada, quisiera desearles un **muy, muy feliz fin de año y aún más próspero comienzo de ño nuevo**. **Espero que lo pasen rodeados de familiares y amigos/as. Y les deseo para este comienzo de año prosperidad, felicidad y amor. A todos.** Dicho eso, paso, como siempre, a los agradecimientos. **Gracias** A todos los lectores que siguieron esta historia y mis historias a lo largo del 2011, e incluso a los que las siguen de antes. De verdad. Y **muchísimas gracias** a quienes no solo las siguieron sino que también tomaron tiempo valioso de sus vidas para hacerme sentir que alguien estaba al otro lado, leyendo. Y para hacerme saber sus opiniones y correcciones que siempre me animan a mejorar y seguir escribiendo. **Mil, mil gracias. **

A: ** **Rukia Kurosaki-chan**** (si, en general muchos pueblos tienen eso, es agradable... En cuanto a Roy. Si, pobre, estaba algo derrotado. Pero es inevitable), **Sangito**, **Inma**, **HoneyHawkeye **(jaja, Wikipedia, obvio, qué más. Me alegra que te haya gustado), **Andyhaikufma**, **laura-eli89** (totalmente, creo que a Roy le gusta ver a Riza celosa. Y si, pobre Havoc, siempre le toca lo peor),** fandita-eromena **(jaja, me gustó tu imagen de Riza sacando a Roy a escobasos. Y si, la dignidad de Roy Mustang fue creada para trapear el suelo con ella), **mariana garcia **(si, lo subí tipo de 2 AM de mi país. Tu review me gustó mucho, me hizo sentir que pude transmitir esa complejidad de su relación bien. Tú lo dijiste perfectamente. Me alegra que te esté gustando), **Lucia991**, **inowe**, **Akamaruwolf323 **(no te preocupes. Espero que estés bien, por tu review no lo parecía mucho. Ojalá te mejores, sea anímica o físicamente), **Arrimitiluki**, **Darkrukia4**, **pilar**, **Desahogada** (si, no te preocupes. Prometí que estaba y estaría. Y respecto a la iniciativa de Riza en elección, a veces las tiene =P Hawkeye puede sorprender, aunque no lo parezca XD), **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **Haru D'Elric** (si, Roy estaba bastante frustrado por esa época. Las cosas no cambiaron mucho, se ve =P) y **Beli** (no te preocupes por lo de no poder haber escribido. Gracias por hacerlo ahora. En cuanto a lo de escribir otra, tendré que hacerlo u.u. En realidad, ya empecé, pero no sé cuando empiece a subirla. No te preocupes, y ojalá tengas buen viaje).

Gracias a todos. Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado. Y, si no es mucha molestia, me encantaría saber su opinión. **Feliz fin de año y año nuevo**. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas que dejamos atrás<strong>

* * *

><p>XIX<p>

"Más bien un hombre"

* * *

><p>Cuando abandonaron la casa del hombre, dos horas después, ya había caído la noche. Por supuesto, gran parte del tiempo había sido gastado en vencer la resistencia del hombre a compartir con ellos su conocimiento sobre la construcción de los trenes. E incluso cuando habían afirmado que su hija los había enviado allí, sugiriendo que tal vez podría ayudarlos en la reparación de las vías que el pueblo tanto necesitaba, el viejo hombre se había mostrado reacio a acceder y había echo otro gran despliegue de argumentos sobre por qué no le agradaba la milicia y menos aún confiaba en ella. Entonces, cuando se había calmado finalmente, los había reconocido. Sin embargo, el comentario no había ido más allá del breve reconocimiento y, por supuesto, en nada había cambiado su perspectiva de las cosas. De todas formas, y tras un largo rato de elocuente persuasión de parte de él, y suma paciencia, habían logrado que les diera la composición de los rieles que tanto necesitaban y los planos originales de las vías así como una serie de información útil que ciertamente les facilitaría parte de su trabajo. Tras agradecerle, ambos se habían excusado y retirado. No sin antes oír una última advertencia del hombre de que más les valía devolverle los planos antes de irse y reparar las vías, o de lo contrario no pagarían más sus impuestos.<p>

Cuando salieron al fresco aire nocturno, empezaba a dolerle la cabeza —Veo que este pueblo no ha cambiado nada —masculló, masajeándose las sienes.

Riza negó con calma, llevando los planos bajo el brazo —Me temo que no, coronel. La desconfianza a los militares siempre ha estado muy arraigada aquí.

—Incluido tu padre.

—Incluido mi padre, coronel —asintió.

Roy descendió las manos de su cabeza —Lo que no entiendo, es por qué el pueblo parecía tan reacio a Hawkeye-sensei si compartía las mismas creencias que el resto del pueblo.

Suspiró —Aunque es cierto que mi padre tampoco tenía en alta estima al ejército, coronel, me temo que la práctica de la alquimia era tan o más condenada que la misma milicia por los habitantes del pueblo. Y ciertamente no ayudaba que mi padre decidiera aislarse completamente del resto de la población.

—No, imagino que no, teniente —musitó.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —inquirió, viendo las sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos y recordando que aquel día a la mañana, cuando lo había visto por primera vez en el día, no había parecido que hubiera descansado bien. O mucho. De hecho, ni siquiera parecía que hubiera descansado lo mínimo indispensable. Y su expresión y la forma en que sus hombros se encorvaban empezaba a dejarlo entrever. Que estaba exhausto—. Quizá debería dormir esta noche en mi habitación, coronel.

Él sonrió —¿Estará usted ahí, teniente?

Obteniendo, en respuesta, una olímpica maniobra de evasión de sus palabras y una clara expresión de desaprobación —Tome mi cama, coronel. Yo dormiré abajo.

—No, está bien, teniente. Estoy seguro de que puedo tolerar otra noche allí. Como sabe, he sobrevivido a peores.

—Aún así, no parece...

—La cama es el último inconveniente que me mantiene despierto, teniente —suspiró, observando cautamente su reacción. Al ver que ella se tensaba y no decía nada, añadió—. De todas formas, será solo por unos días, luego podremos regresar al Este —y a la cómoda rutina que ambos eran perfectamente capaces de llevar día a día, exceptuando aquel último tiempo, en que las cosas estaban empezando a fallar poco a poco.

Riza asintió, expresión hermética —Si, coronel —y dando por zanjado el asunto.

Cuando arribaron a la casa, en silencio, media hora después; no se sorprendieron de ver a todos sus subordinados reunidos en la cocina. Breda, tal y como le habían ordenado, permanecía sentado junto a la radio tomando nota junto a Fuery, quien se encontraba sentado al lado del teniente segundo ajustando algún cableado de último momento de la línea que finalmente había podido establecer. Havoc, por su parte, estaba intentando ver qué podía preparar para cenar con todo lo que había traído, pero parecía estar teniendo serios problemas en arribar a una solución. O, al menos, a una conclusión. Especialmente con la presión del teniente segundo Breda que continuaba afirmando que tenía hambre y que más le valía no arruinar la cena o jamás se lo perdonaría. Al oírlos entrar, todos alzaron la mirada a la puerta.

Havoc sonrió, llevándose una mano a la frente mientras permanecía de pie apoyado únicamente en una muleta, mientras que usaba la otra mano para examinar un viejo libro ajado que tenía sobre la encimera. Riza lo reconoció inmediatamente como el único libro de la casa que había pertenecido a su madre y no su padre, un único libro de cocina —Bienvenido, coronel. Teniente.

Roy sonrió de lado, viendo la escena delante suyo —Empiezo a creer que serías un buen esposo trofeo, Havoc. La teniente Catalina estará más que complacida.

Breda rió, mientras que Fuery sonrió, a la par que observan a Havoc cerrar el libro de indignación con un seco golpe. Riza, ante esto, frunció el entrecejo —Apreciaría que trate con más cuidado mis libros, teniente Havoc.

—Me rindo —bufó—. ¿Por qué no prepara algo la teniente Hawkeye?

En respuesta, Riza se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja, leyendo perfectamente entre líneas —Espero, teniente, que no esté insinuando que porque soy mujer debería encargarme de la cena.

—Ah...

Breda negó con la cabeza, mascullando por lo bajo —Idiota —y observando el predicamento en que sólo Havoc se había metido, como era costumbre de él y su bocota.

Mustang, dando un paso al frente, colocó una mano en el hombro de su teniente primera, atentando atemperar los ánimos de la situación y de su teniente primera, que claramente lucía poco complacida con el comentario de su subordinado. Su idiota subordinado, en realidad, ya que debía serlo para jugar la carta del género. En realidad, no le sorprendía que terminara perdiendo a todas sus novias —En defensa de la teniente Hawkeye, Havoc, me temo que es injusto afirmar tal cosa. Las habilidades culinarias de la teniente primera son por debajo de pobres.

Riza volvió su mirada de indignación a su superior, quien continuaba sonriendo arrogantemente —Con todo respecto, coronel. No recuerdo que sus habilidades fueran notoriamente mejores.

—Con todo respeto, teniente —retrucó, sonriendo ahora tensamente—, sabían a _algo_.

—A _Algo,_ en efecto, coronel. Pero me temo que no afirmaría que el sabor carbón es un buen indicador de habilidad culinaria —devolvió, dedicándole una mirada severa.

Mustang frunció el entrecejo —Permítame recordarle, teniente, que eso fue sólo _una vez_.

—Su memoria debe estar fallando, coronel, si mal no recuerda, fue más de una vez, y tuvimos que contentarnos con frutas, dado que no podía _quemarlas_. Al menos mis resultados eran comestibles —replicó igualmente calma, pero con expresión severa.

—Para algunas especies de animales, teniente. No humanos —objetó.

—Con todo respeto, coronel. No sabía que los humanos se alimentaban de brasas.

—Bien, entonces está decidido —se volteó al resto, molesto—. Sargento Fuery, prepare la cena —se volvió a Hawkeye—. ¿Está de acuerdo, teniente?

—Así es, coronel —Breda, tras oír la discusión, suspiró aliviado. Tenía hambre, demasiado hambre, y no tenía los menores deseos de comer algo casi incomible o comida quemada, aún cuando respetaba a sus dos superiores. Al menos confiaba en que Fuery no arruinaría la cena, tanto. Havoc también estaba descartado.

—Bien, entonces despiértenme cuando esté todo listo —y, sin decir más, se marchó al interior del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Riza, negando con la cabeza, observó al resto de sus subordinados, que continuaban mirándola a ella a falta de no poder observarlos a ambos con la misma curiosidad de siempre. Suspiró—. Regresen todos a trabajar, por favor. Yo me encargaré del informe del coronel, y de comunicarme con el cuartel general.

—Si, señora —asintieron, y todos se dispusieron a retomar sus propios trabajos, mientras que Fuery se dispuso a abandonar su trabajo junto a la radio y el teléfono y a preparar la cena.

Tomaría bastante, y en realidad no era un gran habilidoso de la cocina, pero había sobrevivido todos esos años por su cuenta. Y al menos estaba seguro de que su comida no sabía a carbón ni era completamente insípida tampoco tal y como habían dicho el coronel y la teniente primera. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que debían compartir una cena y de hecho lo habían hecho una ocasión en que coronel había "sugerido" que él, Fuery, practicara su capacidad de cocinar en el exterior para fines de supervivencia y que él lo supervisaría. Por supuesto, el coronel sólo se había dedicado a holgazanear y observar el cielo con pereza mientras él cocinaba, asistiéndolo aquí y allá, y al final únicamente había probado los platos que Fuery había cocinado dejando los que él había hecho a un lado. Pero la experiencia había resultado relativamente bien. Salvo para Havoc, que tras entregar la observación del coronel había sido advertido y su paga había sido reducida a la mitad temporalmente, mientras que el coronel (a quien había intentado perjudicar con la observación) había recibido un bono y decidido invitarlos a cenar nuevamente.

Atendiendo cuidadosamente a la cocina, observó al resto. La teniente primera se encontraba trabajando arduamente, como era propio de ella, en el informe que se suponía que el coronel debería haber hecho. Sin embargo, el coronel había parecido cansado, y la teniente, siendo la buena persona que era, había decido ayudarlo a pesar de que el coronel había insultado abiertamente sus habilidades culinarias. En ocasiones, Fuery creía que la teniente era demasiado amable e indulgente con su superior, pero su superior siempre parecía igualmente amable con la teniente, especialmente cuando creía que nadie los observaba. Y Havoc y Breda tenían la teoría de que secretamente eran amantes. Fuery se había abstenido de opinar al respecto, a pesar de lo que habían arrastrado en ocasiones a escuchar tras la puerta (para su pesar), dado que se trataba de sus superiores. Sin embargo, no había pasado por alto el hecho de que había una caja en la habitación en que dormía el coronel con el nombre de éste y la letra de la teniente primera. Algo que claramente había estado allí antes de que ellos llegaran.

Pero los tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda no parecían haberla visto. Y quizá fuera mejor de esa forma, quizá aquello era algo que ni la teniente ni el coronel querían que supieran. De todas maneras, no era asunto suyo. Algo que había intentado hacerle ver a los dos tenientes segundos aquella tarde, cuando habían insistido en curiosear en busca de algo interesante. Todo lo habían terminado viendo y concluyendo, al final, era que la habitación de la teniente primera había sido demasiado simple, plana e insípida para una joven. Y eso era triste.

—Sargento Fuery —dijo Hawkeye, sin alzar la mirada del informe que estaba detallando—, infórmeme quince minutos antes para poder despertar al coronel.

—Si, teniente primera —aseguró, volviéndose a controlar la comida delante suyo. Havoc, a su lado, continuaba observando con la espalda contra la encimera y los brazos cruzados, mirando por encima de su hombro con un cigarrillo apagado en la boca.

—Teniente Havoc, por favor comuníquese con Rebecca y cerciórese de que no haya perdido a mi perro —replicó, con calma.

—¿Huh? ¿Por qué yo? —exclamó, indignado. Lo que menos quería hacer era hablar con la teniente segunda, no después de... después de lo sucedido.

Riza exhaló pacientemente, lista para replicar que era por el hecho de que era el único que no estaba ocupado al momento, cuando Breda se le adelantó —Porque te acostaste con ella.

—Cierra la boca —exclamó, tomando un cucharón de madera que tenía a mano y arrojándoselo al pelirrojo por la cabeza, el cual eludió el utensilio fácilmente. Desgraciadamente, el cucharón golpeó contra la puerta de la habitación del coronel. Todos permanecieron en silencio.

Entonces, Riza se puso de pie, ojos cerrados, expresión tensa —Apreciaría, teniente segundo, que no destruyera mi casa. En cuanto al comentario, teniente Breda, por favor absténgase de importunar al teniente Havoc.

Havoc se rascó la nuca —Lo siento, teniente Hawkeye —dedicándole luego una mirada de fastidio a Breda. El cual respondió encogiéndose de hombros y retomando su trabajo. Fuery, por su parte, optó sabiamente por no entrometerse ni decir nada y continuar trabajando en la tarea que el coronel le había asignado.

Hawkeye, negando para sí, bordeó la mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta segundos antes impactada por el objeto que el teniente segundo había arrojado. Suspirando, tomó el picaporte —Iré a chequear al coronel. Apreciaría, por favor, que se comportaran en mi ausencia —ordenó severa y giró el pomo. Deteniéndose una vez más antes de dar un paso—. Y, teniente segundo Havoc, preferiría no tener que pedirle dos veces que se comunique con la teniente Catalina sobre el estatus vital de mi perro.

Sin decir más, aunque reacia, ingresó, dando media vuelta y cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Una vez oyó el suave clic del pestillo, se detuvo, mano derecha sobre el pomo y mano izquierda calmamente presionada contra la puerta. E inhaló, profundamente, lentamente. Cerrando los ojos con suavidad y negando con igual parsimonia la cabeza. Aquella parecía una imprudencia de su parte. Y, de hecho, no había vuelto a ingresar a la habitación que el aprendiz de su padre había ocupado desde el día siguiente a su partida en que simplemente había regresado para acomodarla y organizar las cosas que éste había dejado atrás en una caja. Luego de ello, simplemente había cerrado el cuarto con llave (como había hecho con otros tantos de la casa; entre ellos, la habitación de su padre y su estudio) y se había limitado a usar los ambientes que siempre le habían resultado propios y confortables. Había limitado su casa a un cuarto, el suyo, un cuarto de baño y la cocina-comedor. Y aunque lo había hecho por cuestiones de practicidad (y porque no había visto el sentido en continuar manteniendo habitables cuartos que ya nadie usaría, menos aún cuando ella se marchara a unirse a la milicia en escasos meses), admitía que había habido algo más en todo ello.

Había querido librarse, en cierta forma, de su padre y de la alquimia. Aún cuando no pudiera hacerlo enteramente, dado que ésta estaba tatuada en su propio cuerpo, y aún cuando tuviera que llevar esa carga en su espalda por el resto de su vida. Aún entonces, había querido cortar los lazos con su padre, había querido cortar todo aquello que la había mantenido atada allí. Había tomado una decisión, tras verlo partir, de unirse a la milicia también, y luchar y trabajar desde adentro por ese preciado sueño que él le había confiado y que ella había acordado silenciosamente salvaguardar. Un sueño maravilloso, le había dicho, y lo había creído entonces. No, aún lo creía, incluso a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, incluso cuando su perspectiva actual no era otra sino una más realista de la ingenua que había tenido entonces. Una sombra. Incluso entonces, aún lo creía.

Y, sin embargo, cuando él se había marchado, no había habido nada más en la casa para atarla allí. Por lo que había cerrado el cuarto de Roy Mustang también, bajo llave, junto con los libros de alquimia que él había tocado y las cosas que había transmutado, y se había enfocado únicamente en terminar correctamente sus estudios para poder unirse, cuando alcanzara la edad de dieciocho, a la milicia. Había trabajado duro, esos meses. Por su cuenta. Y había aprendido a vivir de forma independiente. Ahora, regresando una vez más allí, admitía que no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que había dejado atrás cuando se había marchado de allí de una vez y para siempre (o lo que había creído sería para siempre). Cierto era, que no había tenido intenciones de regresar allí. Mucho menos volver a ingresar a ese particular cuarto de la casa. Y no se sentía del todo cómoda haciéndolo tampoco. Ella creía, y creía fervientemente, que había cosas que eran mejor dejarlas en el pasado. Especialmente el tipo de cosas que seguramente terminarían resultando en un impedimento para su desempeño en la milicia, y posicionándola como un obstáculo para el ascenso de él a la cima.

Espiró, soltando todo el aire que había contenido. Quizá debería haber enviado al teniente segundo Havoc o Breda o al sargento mayor Fuery a ver a su superior. Ciertamente habría sido más prudente y sensato de su parte, pero ya se encontraba allí. Así que simplemente se volteó. Cuando lo hizo, no obstante, no pudo evitar suavizar ligeramente su expresión al ver la escena delante suyo. El coronel se encontraba dormido, a pesar del golpe del teniente segundo Havoc a la puerta, estirado completamente en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas sobre uno de los apoyabrazos y la cabeza en el otro. Brazos cruzados firmemente sobre su pecho y un libro de alquimia abierto en el rostro. Su pecho ascendiendo y descendiendo suave y rítmicamente. Negando para sí, dio un paso hacia él.

Bajo esa luz, en ese ángulo, parecía el muchacho de dieciséis años que se había aparecido en su casa solicitando ser el discípulo de su padre y no el hombre de treinta con más equipaje en los hombros del que debería cargar un hombre de su edad. Bajo esa luz, en esa línea de percepción, corría cierto riesgo de perder la perspectiva —Coronel —lo llamó, suave, con calma. Sin obtener reacción aparente.

Acercándose un poco más, se detuvo a su lado, tomando el libro y retirándolo de su rostro con cuidado —Coronel, despierte —para luego detenerse un instante a observar sus masculinas y contradictoriamente aniñadas facciones. La línea de su mandíbula, sus filosos ojos negros ahora cubiertos por pesados párpados, la casi invisible línea de preocupación en la frente y las escasas pruebas de que ya no era ese muchacho que ella recordaba, sino un hombre adulto. Uno que parecía llevar encima más años de los que en realidad podía contar.

Negando para sí, examinó el libro con el entrecejo fruncido, y leyó con caución el título escrito en la tapa. _Alquimia elemental: Sobre la manipulación y alteración de los estados. _Era un libro viejo, sin duda alguna, perteneciente a la biblioteca de su padre pero que ella había decidido guardarlo junto a las cosas de él por si algún día tenía interés alguno de reclamarlo. No había habido nadie que pudiera darle un uso ya, después de todo, y la alquimia no era ni nunca había sido su fuerte. Mucho menos, una materia de su interés. Y menos lo había sido viendo lo que ésta había provocado en su padre. La obsesión. Por esa razón, había decido guardarlo en la caja correspondiente a las pertenencias del que una vez había sido el aprendiz de su padre. Aún así, y aún con los años y los intentos de dejar atrás todo aquello, todavía podía recordarlo.

Había sido uno de los últimos libros que lo había visto leer, antes de anunciar que se marcharía, y lo había hecho por accidente. En realidad, nunca había tenido intenciones de cruzarse con él en aquella ocasión, aquella noche, dado que había tomado la determinación –tras percatarse de que su interés se estaba tornando ligeramente inapropiado y contraproducente- de eludir los espacios comunes, especialmente en los momentos en que esos espacios comunes se transformaban en espacios donde sólo ellos dos se encontraban. Y aún así, a pesar de su deliberado, esmerado y metódico esfuerzo de eludirlo, se había topado con él frente a frente, en su propia cocina.

Había sido tarde, considerablemente tarde, en la noche y se había encontrado con ligeros problemas a la hora de conciliar el sueño. Su casa era y siempre había sido silenciosa, algo que Riza había encontrado placentero. Claro estaba, exceptuando los propios sonidos del campo y las cigarras en el verano. Y aún así, había sido incapaz de dormir, aún cuando se trataba de algo que generalmente no le resultaba inconveniente alguno. Por esa razón, y tras resignarse, había decidido bajar a la cocina y beber algo. Quizá prepararse una taza de té, y agregarle un poco de miel para ayudarse a dormir. Y quizá despejarse un poco también.

No obstante, no había contado con que, al bajar los últimos escalones de la escalera, fuera a encontrarse con el hecho de que no se encontraba sola allí. El discípulo de su padre, Roy Mustang, permanecía aún en la cocina también, leyendo esmeradamente un libro (que seguramente su padre le habría otorgado) y torciendo el gesto aquí y allá cuando las fórmulas y los círculos parecían tornarse demasiado complejos para su comprensión. Y, de hecho, había estado tan concentrado leyendo, que no se había percatado de su presencia, proveyéndole así una conveniente oportunidad para regresar a su habitación sin alertarlo. Desgraciadamente para ella, el último escalón había crujido bajo su pie descalzo en el preciso instante en que había intentado retroceder un escalón, quebrando completamente el silencio.

Espiró, comprendiendo perfectamente que no tenía sentido ya dar media vuelta y regresar a su cuarto. Especialmente cuando él alzó sus ojos cansados y parpadeó, como si no creyera que era en realidad ella la que se encontraba allí, de pie, luciendo completamente tensa y rígida por toda la situación. Cerró los ojos con calma, descendiendo finalmente el último escalón y al suelo —Buenas noches.

Roy se enderezó —Ah, si. Buenas noches —frunció el entrecejo—. ¿Acaso no deberías estar durmiendo?

Ella simplemente caminó hasta la encimera, a las espaldas de él, y comenzó a poner algo de agua en la tetera para prepararse el té que había tenido intenciones de prepararse en primer lugar —¿Acaso no debería estarlo usted, Mustang-san?

Sonrió de lado, extenuado —Si, supongo que si —frotándose los párpados cansados con las yemas de los dedos pulgar y medio de la mano derecha—. Pero quería terminar de solucionar esto antes de marcharme a dormir. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

Riza lo observó de reojo, continuando con las preparaciones de las hebras para el té, y suspiró —Me temo que estaba teniendo inconvenientes para dormir.

Él enarcó una ceja —¿Y deambular ayuda?

—No —negó calmamente—. Pero el té con miel lo hace, Mustang-san.

La sonrisa retornó, haciendo girar perezosamente la pluma entre sus dedos —Claro —y luego, antes de que él pudiera atisbar a reprimirlo, un bostezo escapó sus labios—. Lo lamento. Es sólo que... este libro está resultando un mayor desafío del que pensaba —se quejó, mirando ceñudo el objeto en cuestión.

Riza no pudo reprimir la tenue curvatura de sus labios, pero rápidamente adoptó la misma expresión sobria que solía portar —Lo siento, Mustang-san, no soy versada en alquimia. Nunca lo fui —admitió, como segundo pensamiento, y con la mirada perdida en la tetera sobre la hornalla delante suyo.

Roy torció el gesto. Si bien la había oído en una ocasión decirlo y asegurárselo, de que no podría serle de ayuda, no pudo evitar preguntarse, en aquella ocasión, si no sería esa la razón del distanciamiento entre padre e hija. Después de todo, Berthold Hawkeye era un habilidoso alquimista, bien versado y dedicado plenamente a la investigación alquímica, y su hija parecía manifestarse completamente en la dirección contraria. Luciendo reacia a todo en lo que alquimia concerniera. De hecho, no pudo evitar preguntarse si no sería esa la _exacta_ razón por la que Hawkeye-sensei lo había aceptado como discípulo, y la razón también de que ella se mostrara tan distante frente a su propio padre. No preguntó.

—La alquimia elemental es compleja —musitó, aunque si para sí mismo o para ella, Riza no pudo estar segura. De todas formas, clavó sus ojos en el libro en cuestión. _Alquimia elemental: Sobre la manipulación y alteración de los estados_.

Asintió, seria, voz franca —Eso parece.

Cerró el libro, marcando la página con la larga cinta marrón antes de hacerlo, y se volteó a verla —¿Y acaso no tienes tú intereses?

—¿Intereses? —repitió, calma. Semblante neutral—. No. Lamentablemente no poseo el tiempo para ello. No entre mis estudios y mi padre, Mustang-san.

—Eso es triste —dijo.

Descendiendo los párpados con suavidad, sonrió —¿Eso cree? Pienso que es bueno tener algo hacia qué inclinarse. Sólo... no he encontrado mi campo de habilidad o interés. En todo caso, no es algo que me quite el sueño.

—Pero algo lo hace —aportó, cauto.

Ella lo observó de reojo, presionado los labios en una línea —Eso parece —soltó, suspirando, finalmente resignada.

—¿Quizá pueda ser de ayuda? —inquirió. Deseando morderse la lengua en el instante en que lo dijo. Estaba seguro de que la hija de su sensei no lo tomaría a mal o, con más exactitud, inadecuadamente pero era su cabeza la que no podía dejar de contemplar las posibilidades. De hecho, y aunque carecía de toda experiencia en el campo, no podía dejar de desear que lo hiciera, que lo interpretara en la forma en que no había tenido intención inicial, y que aceptara acompañarlo aquella noche de regreso al que era su cuarto temporal.

Afortunadamente, o quizá no tanto –no estaba convencido del todo-, estuvo en lo cierto al creer que la hija de su sensei era demasiado correcta y sensata para hacer o pensar algo de esa naturaleza. Y, si lo había hecho, tampoco manifestó o dijo nada al respecto —No. Está bien, Mustang-san. Estoy segura de que no es nada que requiera demasiada atención. En todo caso, una taza de té será más que suficiente.

Asintió, sonriendo —Ciertamente. Un vaso de Whisky provee el mismo efecto —ante esto, ella enarcó una ceja, forzándolo a explicarse—. Crecí en un bar, imagino que es perfectamente entendible si lo explico de esa manera. Madame Christmas no fue una madre convencional tampoco, pero creo que no resulté tan desastroso como las probabilidades anunciaban.

Ésta vez, logró que sonriera esa tenue y calma, casi evanescente, sonrisa que solía dejar entrever en escasas y raras ocasiones que él había aprendido a atesorar. Por lo que había visto, Riza Hawkeye no era particularmente adepta a manifestar ningún tipo de emoción innecesaria, menos aún afecto de algún tipo. Y, sin embargo, se consentía en ocasiones suavizar sus facciones, o sonreír a duras penas, cuando creía que nadie la estaba viendo. O cuando se sentía completamente cómoda en la presencia de otra persona. No era necesario afirmar que tomaba particular orgullo en dicho logro, por tonto que pareciera —No, creo que es seguro afirmar que no lo hizo, Mustang-san.

Sonrió, satisfecho —Me complace saber que acuerdas conmigo. Quizá podrías mencionárselo a Madame Christmas, en alguna ocasión, no está tan convencida de mi capacidad para el sentido común.

Absteniéndose de señalar que había insinuado que algún día entraría en contacto con la mujer que lo crió, se concentró en replicar a lo segundo —Me temo que no puedo cerciorarlo, Mustang-san. Permanecer bajo una tormenta en el Este difícilmente califica como sentido común.

Él soltó un bufido, aunque no realmente ofendido —Ah... No me permitirás olvidar eso nunca, ¿verdad?

Ella enarcó una ceja, negando con calma —¿Acaso debería? Si mal no recuerda, no fue lo único carente de sentido común que realizó.

Ni lo único carente de sentido común que se había _abstenido _de hacer. Pero no creyó conveniente mencionarlo. No a ella —Entiendo. Entiendo. El sentido común no es mi fuerte. Quizá deba considerar conseguirme a alguien que sea sensato por mi, para asistirme, una vez me una a la milicia.

Ella asintió suavemente, sonriendo tensamente ante la mención de lo último —Eso parece sensato, si —no lo había dicho en voz alta, no hasta el momento. De hecho, y aunque era algo perfectamente implícito y tácito entre ambos, no había sido mencionado hasta entonces. No por él. Y ciertamente no por ella. Que eventualmente se marcharía.

—Aunque no creo conseguir a alguien tan sensato como tú, allá. En todo caso, creo que tu sentido común es incluso mejor que el de Hawkeye-sensei. Y ciertamente no es una cualidad abundante entre los miembros de la milicia. La mayoría actúan sin pensar las cosas demasiado. De lo contrario, el ejército no tendría tantos conflictos bélicos en las fronteras, poniendo en riesgo las vidas de los ciudadanos.

—El deber de la milicia es proteger a los ciudadanos de Amestris —citó, recordando las palabras de él. Palabras que había mencionado en más de una ocasión.

Él se tornó serio —¿Crees que es una percepción ingenua del ejército?

Riza negó mansamente con la cabeza. Dejando entrever otra pequeña sonrisa calma —No. Creo que es una agradable percepción. La percepción de mi padre es abismalmente opuesta.

—Lo es —suspiró—. Aún no le he comentado mis planes de marcharme para enlistarme. No creo que esté complacido cuando lo sepa y ciertamente no creo que me acepte de vuelta una vez haya logrado terminar la academia. Objeta tajantemente mi decisión.

Riza no podía evitar preguntarse por qué había optado en su lugar por confiárselos a ella, sus planes —Me temo, Mustang-san, que mi padre es un hombre que se aferra obstinadamente a sus creencias —incluso cuando éstas suponían dejar descuidado todo lo demás, incluso su propia hija, su casa, su salud, o su propia vida. Incluso cuando el precio a pagar por hacerlo fuera tan alto, como lo era la pobreza en que habían caído y debían vivir.

—Si pudiera convencerlo de que tomara el examen de alquimista estatal... —prosiguió— Quizá pudiera tener una vida mejor, continuar con su investigación. La milicia provee de muchos privilegios a aquellos que se enlistan. Estoy seguro que incluso Hawkeye-sensei podría obtener algo provechoso. Si lo hiciera, podría atender su salud con mayor esmero. Podría proveerte una mejor situación y educación.

Pero ella se limitó simplemente a negar con la cabeza, expresión calma y ojos cerrados. Si bien sus intenciones eran buenas, y si bien el panorama que plasmaba en aquellas palabras era agradable, no era viable —No. Mi padre no aceptará jamás unirse a la milicia, Mustang-san —así debiera morir en un estado deplorable de desmejoramiento, en el proceso. Incluso entonces, cuando su cuerpo cediera y su mente brillante no sirviera más, se rehusaría a rendir sus servicios a la institución que tan ardorosamente despreciaba. Nada cambiaría la mente de Berthold Hawkeye. Nada lo alejaría de su investigación, no hasta que estuviera satisfecho con lo que fuera que estuviera buscando. Ella lo sabía, porque había habido una época en que lo había intentado—. Así que, por favor, no pierda su tiempo.

Negando calmamente para sí, colocó una taza de café en la mesa junto a la mano de él. Y luego tomó la de té entre las suyas y soltó un suave suspiro para dispersar el vapor. Sin más, inclinó la cabeza y caminó hasta la escalera —Buenas noches —deteniéndose sólo lo suficiente para oírlo replicar, antes de comenzar a ascender nuevamente en dirección a su habitación.

Roy la observó, y luego a la taza de café, y asintió —Si. Buenas noches —para luego volver a retomar la lectura de su libro. La noche siguiente, no se sorprendió de que ella volviera a descender hasta la cocina. De hecho, había contado con que volviera a suceder, lo había deseado, y cuando se había aparecido una vez más, no había podido disimular su sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¿Insomnio?

Riza había cerrado los ojos con calma y sonreído de forma casi imperceptible. A duras penas una curvatura en las comisuras de sus labios. Un indicio de sutil complicidad —Eso me temo, Mustang-san —antes de comenzar a preparar un té para ella y un café para él.

—En ese caso, asumo que sería imprudente y egoísta de mi parte admitir que encuentro provechoso tu infortunio. Dado que de lo contrario tendría que continuar leyendo este tedioso y complejo libro de alquimia que tu padre me dio sin el placer de tu agradable compañía.

Riza enarcó una ceja y sonrió ligeramente —Terriblemente egoísta, Mustang-san. En todo caso, me temo que no soy mucho mejor —cruzándose de brazos—. Sólo una pregunta, ¿es así de lisonjero con todo el mundo o sólo con quien encuentra conveniente?

Sonrió de lado, cerrando los ojos —Para no pecar de insincero, admito que me gusta cumplimentar, y admito también que sostengo la premisa de que uno debe elegir a sus amigos, y a sus enemigos también. Eso es, si pretendo alcanzar una posición cómoda y relevante en la milicia.

—¿Entonces me considera una enemiga, Mustang-san? —retrucó, con calma.

Negó con la cabeza, cerrando el libro, sin dejar de sonreír con satisfacción —En este momento, me temo que eres mi única aliada, en realidad. Al menos aquí, eres mi única persona de confianza.

Riza permaneció inmóvil, por un segundo, repasando cuidadosamente la declaración de tinte tan personal que el aprendiz de su padre acababa de soltar tan a la ligera. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse si sabría qué era lo que estaba diciendo, o si no sería más que una declaración cuidadosamente seleccionada. En todo caso, parecía lo primero, así que simplemente exhaló con paciencia y se consintió dejar entrever otra pequeña sonrisa —Está siendo lisonjero otra vez, Mustang-san —señaló.

—¿Eso crees? En realidad, estaba siendo honesto en esta ocasión. Lamento que te haya dado esa impresión —admitió, con calma.

—No —negó con tranquilidad—. Le creo —dejándole una vez más una taza de café sobre la mesa antes de tomar su propia taza de té y marcharse. En alguna noche de las siguientes, suponía, dado que no era algo que pudiera ubicar concretamente, había dejado de marcharse, optando beber su té en compañía de él antes de hacerlo. En alguna noche siguiente a esa, él había dejado de preguntarle si tenía insomnio, y ella había dejado de justificarse diciendo que si. En todo caso, no importaba. Él se marcharía, dado que finalmente lo había anunciado, en poco menos de una semana. Y él y su padre discutían más y más llegada la fecha. Por supuesto, Berthold Hawkeye desaprobaba completamente su elección y así lo había hecho saber, pero el aprendiz de su padre no había mostrado ceder tampoco, pidiéndole día tras día que atendiera más a su salud, que saliera y abandonara por unas horas su despacho, en vano.

Por lo que no se sorprendió de encontrarlo claramente malhumorado cuando volvió a descender la última noche previa a su partida. Aquella tarde, mientras atendía a las cosas de la casa, lo había visto empacar por el rabillo del ojo. Y había debido abstenerse de pensar demasiado en el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta de sólo verlo, así como se había forzado a sí misma a no manifestar nada al respecto. Por ende, había optado por mantenerse alejada de su camino el resto del día, tal y como solía hacer al inicio, cuando él recién había arribado. Pero, desgraciadamente, había flaqueado en su resolución, queriendo bajar a conversar con él como si nada importara una vez más.

Suspiró, deteniéndose al pie de la escalera. Voz terriblemente calma, profundamente parca —Buenas noches.

Él alzó la vista, ceñudo —Si, buenas noches —nudillos blancos de aferrar la pluma entre sus dedos con tanta fuerza.

La expresión de ella se suavizó ligeramente —Se ve cansado, Mustang-san, quizá deba...

—No lo entiendo —la cortó—. ¿Acaso no le preocupa su propio bienestar? ¿El tuyo propio? Debo irme, necesito irme, pero... —se detuvo. Lo admitía, no se sentía tranquilo marchándose, sabiendo que lo que dejaba atrás era aquello. La salud de su maestro claramente había desmejorado, y continuaba haciéndolo, y ella... Ella quedaría sola en caso de ocurrir algo, en el peor de los escenarios (uno que no quería siquiera contemplar). Y su sensei no parecía mostrar la menor preocupación en nada de todo ello. Ni en el hecho de que la casa parecía caerse a pedazos, o el hecho de que su propia hija estaba creciendo completamente relegada y olvidada o el hecho de que si no cuidaba su salud moriría. Estaba obnubilado, completamente, tal y como había afirmado su hija en más de una ocasión, y él lo había creído en cierta medida pero no había querido ver ni creer que aquello estaba roto más allá del punto del reparo. Su sensei lo estaba. De hecho, había visto su mirada, sus ojos desorbitados por la carne consumida alrededor de estos, la expresión de profunda satisfacción y complacencia, mientras hablaba orgulloso de que pronto alcanzaría lo que estaba buscando.

—Estaremos bien, Mustang-san —le aseguró, con absoluta mesura, pero expresión firme y seria—. Nos hemos arreglado perfectamente en el pasado y estoy segura de que continuaremos haciéndolo.

—Quiere decir que continuarás lidiando con todo, por tu cuenta, como has hecho siempre. Y Hawkeye-sensei continuará con su investigación.

Una pequeña sonrisa triste apareció en sus suavizadas facciones —¿Acaso debería hacer otra cosa? Me temo que esa es mi vida, Mustang-san. Lo ha sido desde hace demasiado. Aún así, no lo considero un inconveniente o una molestia. Yo decidí permanecer aquí, después de todo, y atender a mi padre. Es mi decisión.

—No tuviste opción.

—No —negó con calma—. Me gusta creer que si la tuve, que la tengo. Cuidar a mi padre es mi responsabilidad.

Torció el gesto —Debería ser al revés —sin embargo, al ver la expresión de cansancio de ella, se silenció. Aquella era sin lugar a dudas la última noche que pudiera conversar con ella como se había acostumbrado a hacerlo en aquel último tiempo y todo lo que hacía era causarle disgustos con sus palabras y recordarle lo precario y deprimente de su situación. Incluso cuando ella misma no parecía tomarlo de esa forma, sino con naturalidad. En realidad, era posiblemente esa naturalidad lo que más le molestaba. Pero comprendía perfectamente sus limitaciones y sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer. Aún cuando lo quisiera, hacer algo con sus propias manos, aquello era algo que estaba fuera de su alcance. Madame Christmas se lo había dicho en una ocasión, que no podía pretender abarcarlo todo, pero eso era exactamente lo que él quería hacer. ¿Era muy ambicioso? ¿Querer abarcarlo todo? ¿Protegerlos a todos, con sus propias manos? ¿Debería simplemente resignarse a abarcar una pequeña cantidad y que las personas como los Hawkeye continuaran en la pobreza en que se encontraban simplemente porque no había nada rentable en aquel lugar para la milicia? ¿Debería aceptar que las guerras ocurrían y ocurrirían y que personas continuarían muriendo porque así eran las cosas?

Se rehusaba. Si ese era el mundo que tendría que cambiar, entonces lo haría con sus propias manos. Y no le importaba si lo llamaban ambicioso o ingenuo por ello, o si debía enfrentarse a una gran cantidad de obstáculos y personas para alcanzar ese sueño. Si, era un sueño, pero pronto se uniría a la milicia, y podría empezar a transformar ese sueño en algo "factible de ser realizado". Podría empezar a proteger a los ciudadanos de Amestris, con su alquimia, por básico y precario que fuera su conocimiento de esta. De momento, se concentraría en su ingreso a la academia, y en su entrenamiento allí. Iría paso por paso, si necesitaba, sin importarle cuánto le tomara. Lograría convertirse en un pilar para el país y protegerlos a todos con sus propias manos.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó.

Pero ella sólo bajó la cabeza y negó con ésta suavemente, aún permaneciendo de pie con las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo —No. Está bien.

Pasándose la mano por el alborotado cabello azabache, suspiró —Supongo que estoy demasiado cansado. No debí... inmiscuirme. Supongo que es una mala costumbre mía, de querer hacer _algo_ al respecto de las cosas, incluso cuando no me corresponde.

—No. Lo agradezco, Mustang-san —aseguró, con calma—. Además... —bajó la mirada— creo que es una buena cualidad.

—Me iré —dijo finalmente, poniéndose de pie, como si recién cayera en la cuenta. Aquella noche, notó, ella tampoco se había tomado la molestia de preparar el té y el café como viables excusas. De todas formas, imaginaba que a aquellas alturas ya no importaba.

—Estoy al tanto —afirmó, asintiendo con los ojos cerrados pesadamente—. ¿Acaso no era eso lo que quería, Mustang-san, unirse a la milicia?

—Lo es —confirmó, bordeando la mesa—. Quiero hacerlo, convertirme en soldado —se detuvo frente a ella, tentado de extender su mano y rozarle con las yemas de los dedos la línea de la mandíbula, pero absteniéndose dificultosamente de hacerlo.

Riza alzó su mirada a él —Lamento que no haya podido obtener lo que deseaba —_de mi padre_.

Él sonrió, amargamente —No. Imagino que tampoco hice demasiado para ganarme la confianza de Hawkeye-sensei. Después de todo, él dejó bien en claro que no aprobaba la milicia desde el inicio y yo de todas formas me iré a enlistarme. Es perfectamente entendible que no confíe su investigación de toda una vida en una persona que no comparte sus ideas, ¿no crees? —estiró y los flexionó dedos, abriendo y cerrando la mano, conteniendo el deseo de extender su mano y tocarla. Finalmente, suspiró y lo hizo, alzando tentativamente sus dedos hacia el rostro de ella. La vio tensarse, más Riza no se apartó ni lo apartó a él.

Simplemente se tornó súbitamente rígida en el segundo en que las puntas de sus dedos entraron en contacto con la región de piel desnuda bajo su oreja. Sus labios firmemente presionados en una línea, sus ojos observándolo con suma caución, como si aún estuviera evaluando en su cabeza la situación. Conociéndola, posiblemente era tal el caso. Haciendo en su mente un balance de costo-beneficio sobre las consecuencias de consentir aquello. Si Riza tenía que llegar a una apresurada conclusión, afirmaría que no convenía. No parecía prudente permitirle y permitirse un acercamiento tal cuando él se marcharía al día siguiente. No quería comprometer la decisión de él por su propio egoísmo, y no quería que él se sintiera obligado ni ligado a nada, en lo referente a ella. No, Roy Mustang se marcharía, dado que tenía que hacerlo, y Riza lo observaría marcharse con expresión estoica y sin dejar entrever en absoluto que tenía una opinión bien formada respecto de su partida. Lo extrañaría, más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir a sí misma y más de lo que quería creer también, pero su punto de vista era y debía ser completamente inválido y no había motivo práctico para hacérselo saber a él tampoco.

La mano de él, que por unos instantes había permanecido quieta, se deslizó rozando cada centímetro de piel hasta su nuca, donde atrapó uno de los cortos y desmechados mechones dorados entre sus dedos. Suscitando una corta y ahogada inhalación de ella —Riza...

Los ojos ámbar de ella se abrieron ligeramente. Si bien el discípulo de su padre había sido considerablemente menos formal que ella durante su estadía allí, lo cual era razonable considerando que la superaba en edad, no recordaba que previamente la hubiera llamado por su propio nombre, menos aún recordaba haberle oído usar un tono tan íntimo para referirse a ella. En realidad, sonaba ahogado, ronco, casi estrangulado. Intentó tragar el nudo que acababa de formársele en la garganta —No creo... Mi padre...

Roy espiró, como si se hubiera desinflado, y asintió, cerrando los ojos con solemnidad y retrayendo la mano al instante. Riza, igualmente en silencio, bajó la cabeza y la vista a sus manos, las cuales permanecían aferrando tensamente el frente de su falda. Por alguna razón, y cuando pasó la tensión a que su cuerpo había estado sometido con el contacto de él, se sintió débil. Casi sin fuerzas, como si no fuera capaz de mantenerse en pie por sí sola. Sus palmas, aferradas contra la tela, sudaban. Y estuvo casi completamente segura de que él podía oír, desde donde se encontraba, el sonido de su sangre bombeando violentamente por sus venas, derramando lo que fuera que fuera que la hiciera sentirse tan súbitamente sofocada y estremecida por algo tan inocuo como el gesto prudente de él.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos e inclinando la cabeza un poco más, sus hombros en una tensa línea —Buenas noches, Mustang-san —y, sin aguardar más, había dado media vuelta con el mayor decoro y la mayor calma posible, y se había marchado a su cuarto, el cual no había vuelto a abandonar hasta el día siguiente, cuando él se había dispuesto a marcharse.

Tal y como cuando lo había visto por primera vez, llevaba su maleta en su mano. Sin embargo, su cabello azabache estaba un poco más largo que cuando había arribado, alborotado e indomable como siempre, y sus hombros parecían súbitamente más anchos y todo él más alto. En realidad, e incluso a sus dieciséis años, Roy Mustang siempre había sido considerablemente proporcionado y estilizado, razón por la que inmediatamente había atraído la atención de las jóvenes del pueblo sin mayor problema. Sin embargo, entonces había sido un adolescente con las imperfecciones propias de uno y los bordes aún sin terminarse de pulir. Ahora, en cambio, viéndolo delante suyo, con su abrigo negro puesto y una expresión terminantemente seria, pero cargada de pura determinación en sus ojos carbón, no pudo evitar notar que lo que tenía delante suyo era ya más bien un hombre. Uno que tenía una ambición, que no había llegado a confiarle del todo, un sueño y que sabía perfectamente qué quería y cómo conseguirlo.

Alzando la vista, Roy observó la ventana abierta del despacho de su sensei, en la segunda planta, y la vieja y descolorida cortina ondeando suavemente por la brisa. No obstante, no había indicaciones de que su sensei fuera a bajar o siquiera asomarse. De todas maneras, él mismo había anunciado que se marcharía y se había ido a despedir como era correcto, pero sólo había recibido una serie de asentimientos y más quejas dirigidas hacia el ejército. Nada nuevo. Bajando la mirada, observó a Riza.

Ella permanecía de pie, erguida, delante de la puerta observándolo. Había intentado leer su expresión, como había hecho por demasiado tiempo, pero ella simplemente la había cerrado a toda interpretación de su parte. De hecho, simplemente lucía seria y estoica. Calma. Con la cabeza en alto y las manos prolijamente plegadas la una sobre la otra sobre el regazo de su falda tubo que llegaba poco más arriba de las rodillas, pero no necesariamente demasiado. En realidad, si la observaba cuidadosamente, podía colegir sin lugar a dudas que todo su atuendo, toda su presencia, emanaba formalidad y sobriedad, circunspección. Y su rostro era la perfecta máscara de neutralidad. Algo demasiado excesivo para una persona de a penas poco menos de dieciséis años y odiaba ver que su partida parecía haberla revertido a la persona hermética, seria y solitaria que había sido cuando él había llegado por primera vez. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba seguro si alguna vez había dejado de serlo. Seguro, con él había logrado relajarse y hasta hacer uso de su humor ácido e incluso le había permitido vislumbrar alguna que otra tenue sonrisa o una mayor suavidad de su rostro. Sin embargo, ¿alguna vez lo había hecho con alguien más? ¿O su presencia no había logrado hacer nada por ella?

—Buen viaje, Mustang-san —una pausa, profunda—. Por favor, cuídese.

Sospechaba que lo segundo —Ah.. Si, lo haré. Lamento que hayas debido lidiar con mi persona todo este tiempo —sonrió, y aunque había tenido intención de decirlo a modo de broma, el tono simplemente no salió, así como la sonrisa falló en ofrecer el contexto apropiado.

No obstante, ella negó con calma, suavizando a duras penas su expresión —No. Nunca lo pensé de esa forma.

—Es bueno saberlo —aseguró y luego, tras un breve segundo de vacilación, se enderezó y curvó sus dedos con más fuerza alrededor de la manija de la maleta hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos—. Escribiré, una vez me haya instalado en la academia, para que puedan, puedas —se corrigió, dado que dudaba que su sensei tuviera mayores deseos de mantenerse en contacto con él de los que había manifestado a la hora de despedirse—, contactarme en caso... —el silencio pesó entre ambos, sombrío— en caso de que algo suceda o...

Riza asintió —Muchas gracias **—**voz suave, calma. Sincera.

Inhaló bruscamente, como si alguien le hubiera sacado todo el aire y ahora intentara recuperarlo, sintiendo una gota de frío sudor corriendo por el costado de su frente. Arriba, el sol quemaba como era propio en aquel pueblo y, suponía, en todos los pueblos del Este —Bien —sacó un reloj que Madame le había entregado y lo examinó. Pronto, si lo lograba, tendría su reloj plateado de alquimista para reemplazar aquel, aunque aún debía perfeccionar su alquimia (dado que sólo había aprendido las bases) y aún le faltaba convertirse en un militar—. Ya es hora de marcharme.

Ella hizo un segundo seco asentimiento, y lo vio inclinar la cabeza a modo de saludo y darse media vuelta, deteniéndose por un instante de espaldas, antes de negar para sí y comenzar a caminar hacia la estación de trenes. En silencio, lo observó marcharse, alejarse, más y más, ojos caoba clavados en su ancha espalda, hasta que finalmente no pudo verlo más. Hasta que finalmente se hubo ido del todo.


	20. Error de juicio

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist me pertenece, evidentemente.**

20/26

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Primero que todo, **¡muy, muy feliz año nuevo! ¡Feliz 2012!** Dicho, eso, quisiera agradecerles a todos por leer mi historia. ¡Gracias!. De verdad. Y **muchas, muchísimas gracias** a quienes se tomaron la molestia extra de hacerme llegar su opinión a pesar de sus propias vidas ocupadas. Lo digo de todo corazón. Desgraciadamente, a duras penas me escapé para subir este capítulo, que espero les guste. Y debo volver antes de que mi familia se coma todo el pan dulce, budín y las almendras con chocolate, que hay pocas porque "alguien" se las comió (no, no fui yo. Sospecho de mi papá). Eso es, si antes no se toman mi champagne y mi sidra. Así que hoy seré breve. Perdón. Y gracias.

A: ** **Rukia Kurosaki-chan****, **Sangito**, **Inma**, **HoneyHawkeye**, **Andyhaikufma**, **laura-eli89**,** fandita-eromena**, **mariana garcia**, **Lucia991**, **inowe**, **Akamaruwolf323**, **Arrimitiluki**, **Darkrukia4**, **pilar**, **Desahogada**, **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **Haru D'Elric** y **Beli**

Gracias a todos. Feliz año nuevo, una vez más. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas que dejamos atrás<strong>

* * *

><p>XX<p>

"Error de juicio"

* * *

><p>Depositando el libro cerrado calmamente junto a la lámpara, sobre la pequeña mesa auxiliar próxima al sofá, se volvió a su superior, que continuaba durmiendo profundamente con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y las piernas cruzadas sobre el apoyabrazos. Suspirando, extendió su mano a él —Coronel. Coronel, despierte —con cautela. Sintiéndolo súbitamente reaccionar con los ojos aún cerrados y sostenerle firmemente la muñeca con su mano. Con tal rapidez que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de retraerla.<p>

En realidad, no le sorprendía. Era la reacción propia de alguien que había aprendido a descansar los ojos y dormir sin realmente hacerlo del todo, debiendo atender siempre a cualquier enemigo que pudiera aparecerse y tomar su vida mientras estaba inconsciente. Ella lo sabía, porque ella también había estado en Ishbal —Coronel. Soy yo —aseguró, calma.

Él abrió un ojo, perezoso, y volvió a cerrarlo, dejando ir finalmente su muñeca. Riza se enderezó —¿Estamos en 1904?

Hawkeye negó con calma, cruzada de brazos, permitiéndose curvar suavemente las comisuras de sus labios ante la ocurrencia de su superior —Me temo que no, coronel. Es 1915, si mal no recuerda. Los tenientes segundo Breda y Havoc y el sargento mayor Fuery están aguardándolo.

Roy cubrió sus ojos con su antebrazo y curvó sus labios lentamente en una sonrisa —No puede culparme, teniente, estando aquí.

—Supongo que no, coronel. Admito que yo tampoco consideraba volver —suspiró, viendo que su superior no hacía intento alguno de incorporarse—. Aún así, tiene que levantarse. El sargento Fuery estuvo trabajando duro en la cena, y sería descortés no cenar. Especialmente cuando fue usted quien le ordenó que se encargara de ello.

—Havoc y Breda pueden comer por nosotros, teniente. De hecho, Breda puede encargarse de todo por su cuenta.

Frunció el entrecejo, manteniendo los brazos firmemente cruzados —¿Y qué sugiere, coronel?

—Quédate conmigo —dijo, apartándose el antebrazo de los ojos y observándola. Sus ojos negros examinando cada manifestación del rostro de ella.

Cada facción de su rostro se tornó rígida y severa —Me temo que debo declinar cortésmente, coronel. Iré adelantándome, por favor levántese y no me haga tener que regresar —y, sin previo aviso, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Gimiendo, se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo una vez más, concentrándose en las voces al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Y el coronel? —ese era Havoc.

—Estoy segura que vendrá en unos instantes, teniente Havoc. Mientras tanto, espero que se haya comunicado con la teniente segunda Catalina.

El rubio gruñó por lo bajo, sonsacando a Mustang una arrogante sonrisa —El perro está bien.

La voz de Hawkeye sonó menos severa y más calma —Es bueno saberlo.

Luego, apartándose el antebrazo de los ojos una vez más, los abrió y clavó sus orbes carbón en el techo. Estaba tal y como lo recordaba. De hecho, toda la casa estaba tal y como la recordaba, venida a menos, pero relativamente bien considerando que nadie había vivido allí por años. Ladeando la cabeza, observó la caja con su nombre escrito y decidió finalmente incorporarse en una posición sentada. Extendiendo la mano, retiró del interior de esta lo primero que entró en contacto con sus dedos. Otro libro, de alquimia. Abriéndolo, examinó sus páginas, pasando sus dedos por las viejas hojas de papel y trazando con éstos mismos los distintos círculos de trasmutación. Entonces, una anotación al margen captó su atención. Sonrió. Parecía más bien un recordatorio para sí mismo.

En aquel entonces, había sido algo más entusiasta, respecto a la alquimia y a la milicia y a su ambición y a todo en términos generales. Con los años, sin embargo, había aprendido que la moderación resultaba mejor en el mundo que la vehemencia. Había aprendido que para obtener lo que deseaba necesitaba disimular y ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones, ambiciones e incluso sus verdaderas opiniones y deseos. Había aprendido a convertirse en alguien que sólo dejaba entrever lo que deseaba y que era absolutamente capaz de actuar acorde a una situación sin revelar demasiado de sí mismo. Se había convertido en un estratega, y un manipulador. Y aún así, admitía que aún disfrutaba ver de vez en cuando a alguien como Acero. De hecho, esa era posiblemente la razón por la que había aceptado al enano alquimista bajo su ala. Porque, en cierta forma, le había recordado a sí mismo, tal y como Hawkeye había afirmado. Sólo que jamás lo pondría en esas palabras.

Pero aún cuando había aprendido a disimular perfectamente sus intenciones y emociones, aún cuando había aprendido a actuar como se esperaba de él en cada situación, admitía que había una cosa que nunca había podido disimular del todo, no completamente. Y eso era que ella era y siempre había sido su punto débil. Lo único capaz de hacerlo resignarse a una misión o su discreción sólo por asegurarse que continuara con vida y desgraciadamente empezaba creer que así había sido siempre. Después de todo, él siempre había sido el más trasparente de los dos, y ella siempre había sabido leerlo cabalmente sin tener que dedicarle más que una breve y concisa mirada. Por lo que no era una sorpresa que King Bradley lo hubiera podido deducir también, e imaginaba que eso no era más que su propia culpa. El que la hubieran apartado entonces de su lado. Y asumía que debería haber sido más cuidadoso entonces, pero incluso ahora, incluso tras haber pasado el día prometido, no podía obligarse a mantener al margen sus pensamientos concernientes a ella y ciertamente no podía contenerse de decirlos de forma inapropiada en voz alta cuando estaba Hawkeye presente, lo cual no estaba favoreciéndolo tampoco.

Cerrando el libro y arrojándolo nuevamente al interior de la caja, se puso de pie y se dirigió de regreso a la cocina, donde sabía se encontraría el resto de su equipo.

Al abrir la puerta, las miradas de todos, salvo Hawkeye que continuaba detallando un informe, se clavaron que él. Havoc sonrió —Es bueno ver que decidió unírsenos, coronel.

Roy frunció el entrecejo, aún medio somnoliento, sus cabellos todavía alborotados (más de lo usual) debido al hecho de que había estado durmiendo hasta hacía uno minutos atrás. Aún así, cansancio y todo, sonrió arrogantemente —¿Cómo se encuentra la teniente Catalina, Havoc?

Havoc soltó un gruñido de queja y se rehusó a replicar. Mientras que Breda, que permanecía sentado, sonrió de lado. Fuery, por su parte, continuó atendiendo a las órdenes que le había asignado de preparar una cena comestible para todos. Esperaba lograrlo.

Riza soltó un suspiro, depositando la pluma sobre el informe ahora concluido —Coronel, lávese las manos, por favor. En minutos la cena estará lista. Lo mismo va para los tenientes Havoc y Breda —añadió, al ver que iban a hacer algún comentario sobre sus palabras.

Quejándose, los tres se excusaron y desaparecieron en dirección al cuarto de baño. Minutos después, cuando regresaron, se encontraba todo ya distribuido estratégicamente sobre la mesa. Tomando asiento, se dispusieron a comer —Buen trabajo, sargento —musitó, Roy, dando el primer bocado.

Fuery inclinó la cabeza, acomodándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz —Ah... Gracias, coronel.

Breda asintió, clavando entusiastamente demasiada comida, más de la que el tenedor podía abarcar, e introduciéndola con igual entusiasmo en su boca. Havoc, por su parte, sonrió, mientras masticaba —El jefe tiene razón, Fuery...

Riza suspiró, tragando el pequeño bocado que había cortado con igual cuidado y esmero y dio un tranquilizo sorbo a su vaso de agua. Sus ojos cerrados en una expresión calma —Teniente Havoc, trague antes de hablar, por favor.

—Ah... Si, teniente. Lo siento —se excusó, tragando. En ocasiones, admitía que tendían a olvidar que Hawkeye era una mujer y no uno más de ellos, y por ende se permitían olvidarse de los modales también.

Roy, con igual expresión calma, introdujo un modesto trozo entre sus labios y tragó —No es sorpresa que no puedas a retener a tus citas, Havoc, si comes de esa forma frente a una mujer.

Los dedos se le tornaron blancos en torno al tenedor —Cierra la boca. Es tu culpa, de todas formas —Breda sonrió entretenido—. Si no te aparecieras de esa forma cuando estoy con una mujer no me dejarían.

Roy fingió no darse por aludido —No me consta. ¿Teniente, qué cree?

Riza frunció el entrecejo —Que preferiría no verme involucrada en su discusión por mujeres, coronel, a menos que usted también haya vuelto a olvidar que soy una.

Havoc intentó disimular la sonrisa contra el borde de su vaso, en vano. Mustang torció el gesto —Estoy perfectamente al tanto de que es una mujer, teniente. A diferencia de Havoc, aquí al lado —el rubio le dedicó una mirada de fastidio.

Ella no se mostró en absoluto afectada, dando otro sorbo a su vaso de agua —Es bueno saberlo, coronel, porque parece olvidarlo más seguido que el teniente segundo. Y, como dije, preferiría no verme involucrada en su discusión.

El rubio sonrió triunfal. Y Roy simplemente se sintió aún más frustrado, clavando brutalmente un trozo de comida e introduciéndolo en su boca con igual tosquedad, para luego tragarlo prácticamente sin masticar. Admitía que su comentario había carecido de algo de tacto y que lo había dicho sin pensar, pero le frustraba de sobremanera que Hawkeye diera a entender que por ello no la consideraba como una mujer. ¡Demonios!, que lo hacía.Y de hecho llevaba demasiado tiempo conteniéndose para no actuar acorde al hecho de que ella _era_, en efecto, una mujer, con todas las letras de la palabra; y que él tenía todos los deseos propios de un hombre de tratarla como tal. Desgraciadamente, debía abstenerse de siquiera besarla, debido al estatus quo de su posición. Así que no, no había un condenado día en que Roy Mustang olvidara que Riza Hawkeye era una mujer, pero esa era la vida que habían elegido y no había demasiado más que decir al respecto.

Se introduzco otro pedazo igual que el anterior y tragó, ganándose una mirada de reprobación y severidad de parte de ella —Coronel, mastique por favor. Estoy segura que nadie le robará su comida.

Havoc sonrió —Salvo Breda.

El pelirrojo le dedicó una mirada de fastidio y tragó —Al menos yo puedo retener lo que me pertenece frente al coronel.

—¡¿Eh? —se quejó, indignado—. No tienes nada que al coronel le interese. No tienes novia.

—Tú tampoco —contraatacó—. Y no, la teniente Catalina no cuenta. Sólo aceptó porque estaba ebria. Seguro que no acepta salir en una cita contigo sobria. Y seguro que si acepta te deja por el coronel a los dos días.

Roy, ante esto, frunció el entrecejo —Me temo que la teniente Catalina no es mi tipo, Breda. Sin ánimos de ofender a su amiga, teniente primera.

Riza se encogió de hombros, depositando con calma el vaso sobre la mesa y tomando sus cubiertos —Está bien, coronel. Estoy segura que Rebecca tampoco aceptaría salir con usted, de todas formas.

Havoc dedicó una mirada triunfal a su superior. El moreno torció el gesto —¿Qué se supone que significa eso, teniente?

Ella enarcó una ceja, viendo con cierto entretenimiento la clara expresión de fastidio de su superior —Exactamente eso, coronel. Lamento informarle que usted no es el tipo de Rebecca.

—¿Qué sucede, jefe, enterarte de que hay mujeres en el mundo que te rechazarían duele?

Roy ignoró deliberadamente a su teniente segundo —Con todo respeto, teniente. Eso no ha sido un inconveniente en el pasado —sintiendo aquello como un ataque directo a su ego. Lo admitía, estaba siendo ligeramente infantil, pero también era cierto que era un hombre orgulloso, y como tal no podía quedarse sentado y cruzado de brazos mientras su ego era brutalmente pisoteado por las palabras de su teniente primera. Y delante del resto de sus subordinados, por encima de todo.

—Sin importar la confianza que tenga en sus habilidades de persuasión, coronel, lamento confirmarle que sigue siendo una causa perdida. Rebecca no aceptaría salir con usted.

—¿Incluso si pusiera todo mi esmero en persuadirla, teniente?

—Incluso entonces, coronel —afirmó. Era cierto, Rebecca había concedido en una u otra ocasión que el atractivo de su superior era obvio, pero también había afirmado, acto seguido, que eso no compensaba en nada el resto. La opinión de su amiga del coronel no era alta y estaba segura que con lo terca que era y podía ser Rebecca, jamás aceptaría salir con un hombre "arrogante y egocéntrico", como solía clasificarlo. No, ella quería un "buen macho" para poder casarse y retirarse, alguien simple que estuviera interesado en una relación y no en simplemente saltar de la falda de una mujer a la siguiente. Alguien que quisiera una novia, y no una escapada de una noche. Roy Mustang jamás entraría en las expectativas de Rebecca Catalina. Aunque, Riza concedía, no era todo lo que realmente era el coronel. Pero para su amiga lo era. _No entiendo cómo puedes seguir a un hombre así, Riza, un hombre que sólo piensa en sí mismo. Realmente debe ser bueno en la cama, de lo contrario no entiendo cómo puedes aceptar obedecer a un idiota como Mustang. _

_Me temo que no sabría afirmar, teniente Catalina. Así que apreciaría que dejaras de insinuar que mi relación con el coronel trasciende lo profesional _—Lamento haber herido su ego, coronel, pero me temo que esa es la realidad. Rebecca no lo mantiene en alta estima.

—No —concedió él, sonriendo arrogantemente—. Imagino que no, teniente. De todas formas, su barra de expectativas debe ser baja, si prefiere al teniente Havoc. Y no mentía cuando afirmé que la teniente Catalina no es mi tipo.

—No, seguro que no —masculló Havoc por lo bajo, sabiendo perfectamente cuál era probablemente el tipo de su superior. En realidad, sospechaba que dicho tipo estaba sentado frente a él, junto a Fuery, comiendo calmamente. Pero el coronel nunca lo admitiría, y sospechaba que Hawkeye tampoco. Si Mustang lo oyó, no dijo nada.

Roy decidió retomar la conversación. Abordando esta vez temas más pertinentes y relacionados a la misión —¿Alguna novedad, teniente?

Riza asintió —Así es, coronel. Ya detallé el informe sobre lo que necesitaremos y me encargué de informar al cuartel general. Afirmaron que mañana mismo estarían arribando los materiales necesarios para la reparación de las vías.

Asintió —Es una buena noticia, ¿no es así?

—Lo es, coronel —confirmó, seria—. Pero me temo que de todas formas debemos enviar el informe escrito para aprobación y sellado por órdenes del cuartel.

—Por supuesto, teniente. Mañana mismo lo enviaremos, de ser necesario. Havoc, tú te encargarás de ello. Sargento Fuery, acompañará al teniente segundo.

—Si, señor—dijeron los dos al unísono.

—Con suerte, podremos marcharnos de regreso al Este en un par de días, cuando haya acabado la reparación.

—Parece que no quisiera estar aquí, coronel —sugirió Breda.

Roy soltó un bufido —¿Acaso se nota tanto, teniente segundo? Me temo que ya no estoy tan joven como para andar haciendo este tipo de trabajos. Además, prefiero la ciudad.

Riza lo observó en silencio, más no dijo nada. Sabía que compartían dicha opinión, pero la renuencia a permanecer allí nada tenía que ver con su edad o el hecho de que no hubiera allí los mismos servicios y facilidades que en la ciudad del Este, sino que era, para ambos, un punto delicado de sus vidas al que habían sido forzados a regresar. Y aunque ninguno de los dos desobedecería órdenes directas de sus superiores ni dejarían de lado sus obligaciones para con la milicia por ello, tampoco significaba que debían aceptarlo como si se tratara de algo natural. Como si no significara nada, cuando claramente lo hacía –si bien de distintas formas y en diferentes niveles-, para ambos.

El alquimista de la flama se puso de pie —Bien, me retiraré a dormir. Comenzaremos mañana a las 0700. Buenas noches.

Todos asintieron —Si, coronel —y lo observaron marcharse de regreso a la habitación de la que había salido aproximadamente una hora antes para la cena. Una vez se cerró la puerta, todos se pusieron en marcha. Fuery atinó a recoger la mesa, pero Hawkeye lo detuvo.

—No, está bien, sargento. Yo me haré cargo desde aquí.

—Uh... ¿Está segura, teniente? Puedo ayudar... —Havoc y Breda también se detuvieron al pie de la escalera y se voltearon.

—No, después de todo, se trata de mi casa, sargento, pero aprecio el ofrecimiento. Buenas noches —replicó calma, tomando los platos uno a uno y comenzando a apilarlos junto al lavabo.

—Si... Buenas noches, teniente —asintió el joven, aún vacilante, dando media vuelta y marchándose junto con los dos tenientes segundos escaleras arriba —Buenas noches, Hawkeye.

—Si, buenas noches, teniente Havoc. Breda —y, una vez se hubieron marchado, espiró y se volteó a la tarea en mano. Sin prisa, comenzó a lavar uno a uno, tal y como recordaba haber hecho en el pasado, cuando había vivido únicamente con su padre, primero, y luego con el aprendiz de alquimia de éste también.

Colocando finalmente el último plato limpio sobre la pila, tras media hora de fregar con esmero, espiró. Tomando la única tetera algo abollada y oxidada que había en la casa y poniendo algo de agua a hervir para prepararse una taza de té. Le vendría bien, una taza de la humeante infusión, y le ayudaría a conciliar el sueño. Personalmente, preferiría estar de regreso en ciudad del Este también, en la comodidad de su apartamento, y con Black Hayate acurrucado a los pies de su cama. Disfrutando de la comodidad que la rutina le proveía día a día. Desgraciadamente, tenían trabajo que hacer allí, y de rechazarlo o rehusarlo podrían poner en tela de juicio la capacidad del coronel y su lealtad a la milicia. Y eso era algo que debían evitar por un buen tiempo, alzar sospechas de cualquier tipo, considerando lo sucedido en el día prometido. Si bien era cierto que habían salido bien parados de la situación, era también cierto que habían estado involucrados y había en la milicia quienes no confiaban del todo en su superior. Nunca lo habían hecho, y ahora tenían razones legítimas para hacerlo.

Por esa razón, y mientras el ejército estuviera recuperándose del golpe que había recibido tras el día prometido, debían actuar impecablemente. Asegurando que su desempeño fuera el más óptimo y evitando atraer atención hacia el coronel y su equipo. Evitando darle razones a aquellos que querían al alquimista de la flama fuera de la milicia y, especialmente, fuera de sus caminos hacia el ascenso. Y había demasiadas personas que querían al coronel lejos de la milicia. Por esa razón, todos ellos debían trabajar duro para dar una imagen positiva a sus superiores. Y eso incluía, infortunadamente, realizar el papeleo de Central (para desgracia de su superior) y misiones fuera de su jurisdicción simplemente porque eran órdenes de arriba.

Pero así era la milicia. Después de todo, no los llamaban perros de los militares por nada. Y eran ellos quienes había aceptado enlistarse y convertirse en eso para lograr sus objetivos, eran ellos quienes habían aceptado convertirse en herramientas del ejército. Quejarse, lamentarse y arrepentirse eran acciones que no tenían sentido. Más aún, eran acciones propias de quienes arrogantemente habían cometido matanzas como la de Ishbal, y era incluso injurioso a la memoria de las personas a quienes le habían arrebatado la vida que lo hicieran.

—¿Insomnio? —se enderezó, observando de reojo a su superior que acababa de abandonar su habitación para unirse a ella en la cocina.

Riza asintió y se volteó dándole la espalda, las comisuras de sus labios curvándose a duras penas hacia arriba. Voz calma —Eso parece, coronel, si.

Él sonrió también —No estará buscando excusas para toparse "accidentalmente" conmigo en medio de la noche, ¿no, teniente?

Soltó un paciente bufido, frunciendo el entrecejo —Lamento decepcionarlo, coronel, pero no. Si mal no recuerda, yo me encontraba aquí primero —replicó, firme.

Mustang pareció ignorar la respuesta de ella, aún sonriendo de forma arrogante —No es como si fuera la primera vez, de todas maneras.

—No sé a qué se refiere, coronel. Pero le aconsejaría que dejara de pensar con su ego, le causa mal juicio.

Enarcó ambas cejas —¿Eso cree, teniente? ¿Qué mi interpretación de las cosas es errónea?

—Sólo en relación a ciertas cosas, coronel. Ésta siendo una de ellas.

—¿Entonces la interpreté mal en aquel momento también, teniente?

Riza se tensó. Y luego, resignada, negó suavemente con la cabeza —No del todo, coronel. Admito que me resultaba agradable su compañía.

Una sonrisa arrogante curvó sus labios —¿Sólo agradable, teniente?

Ella le dedicó una severa mirada de soslayo, mientras acomodaba los platos limpios en las encimeras —Eso dije, coronel. Pero si prefiere puedo repetirlo, dado que parece que la edad está afectando su audición.

Roy torció el gesto. Y ahí estaba otra vez el comentario sobre sus ya cumplidos treinta años —Mi audición está perfectamente bien, teniente. En cuanto a mi edad, puedo asegurarle que no afecta ninguna de mis capacidades.

—No descartaría su sentido común, coronel —replicó, mordaz—. Quizá esté algo oxidado.

—Pensé que, para empezar, carecía de éste. Si mal no recuerda, teniente, fue usted misma quien lo aseguró.

Observándolo de reojo, guardó finalmente el último de los platos, y cerró la puerta de la encimera con calma —Y me apego a mi temprana declaración, coronel. Su sentido común respecto a ciertas cuestiones sigue fallando.

—Como nosotros —presionó, examinándola atentamente.

Ella se tensó —No hay "nosotros", coronel —voz tajante, severa, incisiva—. Y por favor absténgase de hacer ese tipo de declaraciones, los tenientes Havoc y Breda y el sargento mayor Fuery duermen sólo a un piso de distancia.

—¿Acaso no significa _nada_, teniente, entonces? ¿Todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para llegar hasta aquí? —cosas que ni siquiera podía, incluso entonces, nombrar -decir en voz alta-, como las quemaduras en la espalda de ella y la sangre en las manos de ambos.

Hawkeye frunció el entrecejo, erguida, firme. Brazos presionados rígidamente a ambos lados de su cuerpo —Estoy segura que en ningún momento afirmé tal cosa, coronel. Simplemente le recordé que no puede haber "nosotros".

Las manos de él, a ambos lados, se cerraron en puños —¿Y es eso lo que prefieres?

Ella no vaciló —Si así evito comprometer su ambición, coronel, me temo que si.

Él dio el paso restante hasta quedar delante suyo, su mano alzándose para deslizarse entre su cabellera dorada y suelta, hasta su nuca, donde se detuvo. Dedos tamborileando calmante contra su piel allí donde empezaba a nacerle el cabello —¿Y si no lo hiciera?

Riza cerró los ojos pesadamente —¿Acaso tienes que preguntar? —su voz ahogada, casi un susurro. Sin embargo, no carecía de su habitual firmeza y constancia.

Roy se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, deteniéndose a centímetros de sus labios —La última vez me abstuve de hacer esto, por respeto a Hawkeye-sensei... Esta vez no puedo comprometer mi palabra a ello.

—Coronel... —susurró, parcialmente a modo reprobatorio, parcialmente a modo de resignación. Su aliento chocando suavemente contra los labios de él.

En silencio, observó las comisuras de él tensarse firmemente, especialmente tras percibir el cálido aire que acababa de escapar de los labios de Hawkeye para chocar y morir contra los suyos. Se estaba conteniendo, ¡Dios!, si lo estaba intentando... Pero ella no se estaba apartando o moviendo. Simplemente permanecía allí, a su inmediato alcance, erguida y firme, defendiendo su terreno, con su mirada seria y orgullosa, y a la vez cargada de tal dolor –que había soportado mayoritariamente por él y que lograba disimular perfectamente tras una cortina de rectitud, estoicismo y severidad, pero que él por encima de todos podía vislumbrar de todas formas- que le encogía el estómago.

Tanto que quería borrarle esa expresión y todas las cicatrices con un mero gesto. Y cada segundo que pasaba, que ella continuaba respirando entrecortadamente contra sus labios, se veía más y más tentado a proceder. Con o sin expreso consentimiento de parte de ella. La besaría. Y si entonces veía que su recepción era rígida o nula, entonces y sólo entonces se apartaría. Daría media vuelta y se marcharía de regreso a su cuarto con lo poco de dignidad que pudiera retener y posiblemente algo de remarcable mayor valor –que su ego- hecho añicos. No importaba. Así dañara su elevado autoestima y le bajara las expectativas de un disparo, incluso entonces, se sentiría un hombre realizado. Si había algo que había aprendido durante el trascurso del día prometido, era que podía perderla en cualquier instante, ya fuera que fuera retirada de su mero comando o de su vida en general. Y la idea era demasiado intolerable para esperar a que ambos se retiraran de la milicia, si es que siquiera alcanzaban a hacerlo.

Las razones para no hacerlo eran demasiadas, concedía. Sin embargo, sólo necesitaba una para acortar los escasos centímetros y besarla. Solo una. Y así no la hubiera tenido, la hubiera inventado de todas formas. Pero razones nunca faltaban, no en lo referente a ellos, para ninguno de los dos argumentos. Así que simplemente haría lo que no había hecho todos esos años atrás.

La besaría firme y fuerte. Y así lo hizo —Corone-

Presionando sus labios algo más bruscamente de lo realmente necesario contra los de ella, sólidamente, aguardando alguna respuesta, un mero indicador, de que Hawkeye también estaba dispuesta a relegar esas razones a segundo plano, si bien fuera por un instante, unos minutos, una noche, sinceramente no importaba. A aquellas alturas, suponía, estaba demasiado desesperado para detenerse a ser quisquilloso al respecto. En realidad, si debía ser honesto, ellos nunca habían podido ser quisquillosos respecto a nada. Y aún carecían del derecho de serlo. Del privilegio que otras personas podían darse al respecto. Él especialmente. Y aún así, en aquel momento, no podía importarle menos. No podía importarle que jamás podría cortejarla como correspondería y merecería una mujer como ella, que jamás podría manifestar abiertamente su inclinación hacia ella, o regalarle trivialidades como flores que Hawkeye de todas formas tacharía de superfluas, y que jamás podrían tener un atisbo de normalidad mientras vivieran. No, no podía importarle menos que era más probable que murieran en servicio antes de los cincuenta a que pudieran tener lo que muchas personas daban por sentado.

De momento, con aquel efímero instante clandestino y robado era más que suficiente. Y sólo necesitaba el consentimiento de ella para continuar aquello en un ámbito más íntimo y privado, y por el resto de la noche. Las manos de ella aferrándose firmemente al frente de su camisa fue todo lo que necesitó. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera atinar a hacer algo, todo terminó. Ella cesó de besarlo, jadeó, y presionó su frente contra su pecho. Sus dedos, antes firmes, comenzando a ceder en su agarre. Roy cerró los ojos, curvando su boca amargamente hacia abajo.

—Entiendo —dijo. Pero, por alguna razón, su propia voz le sonó ajena. Ronca. Y sin vida. Se preguntó si así habría sonado cuando tuvo que renunciar a saciar su sed de venganza contra el pequeño homúnculo verde que había tomado la vida de su mejor amigo.

Ella permanecía aún con su frente contra su clavícula, sus hombros una vez más tensos. Instintivamente, Roy alzó sus manos a éstos, sintiendo los músculos rígidos bajo sus dedos y a través de la camisa. Suspiró. Y ella rompió el silencio —Prometí proteger tus mejores intereses, empujarte en tu camino hacia la cima, y _esto_ no es eso.

Lo sabía. Aún así, no pudo contenerse de mascullar las siguientes palabras. Llevaba demasiados años poniendo a un lado todos sus propios deseos por su ambición, y sabía que ella llevaba igual o más haciendo lo mismo con los suyos, haciendo a un lado su propia felicidad, por el bien del país, ¿acaso era cierto que personas como ellos no merecían siquiera un instante de exoneración? No lo creía, no era como si fuera demasiado lo que pidiera tampoco —¿Y qué es esto?

Ella alzó su mirada, firme, segura. Tanto que la convicción de sus palabras lo sacudió hasta los cimientos —Un error de juicio, coronel, eso es todo —si lo hizo, y lo hizo, su expresión seria no lo manifestó. Él mismo se cercioró de disimularlo convenientemente.

No lo creía tampoco. Estaba plenamente seguro de que en el pasado había errado, y lo había hecho atrozmente y todavía estaba pagando por ello, lo haría de por vida, tal y como había dicho ella; la guerra no terminaría nunca. Y ese era sólo el primero de tantos errores que había cometido y que habían resultado en la muerte de Hughes y poniendo a la vez en riesgo la vida de sus subordinados. Y de ella misma. Y, sin embargo, sabía que no estaba errando en esto. No respecto a ella. De eso estaba seguro. Después de todo, Riza Hawkeye era y había sido su única constante a lo largo de toda su vida, y aún lo era. Y su percepción no había cambiado desde el minuto cero en que había comprendido cuál era su posición respecto a ella, y la situación en general.

—No lo crees —refutó.

Ella cerró los ojos con calma —¿Acaso importa? Como dije, así deba continuar engañándome, lo seguiré haciendo, de ser necesario, para procurar un mejor futuro a las siguientes generaciones. Para procurar que alcances la cima.

—Te-

Se tensó bajo sus dedos —Por favor, no lo digas —su voz entre un comando y una súplica, tal y como había sonado cuando le había pedido que le quemara la espalda. Sus ojos habitualmente duros dejaban entrever con claridad que se desmoronaría si lo hacía, y la sola idea lo aterró. Hawkeye no se desmoronaba. No por nada en el mundo. Y odiaba ser él quien tuviera en manos el poder de arrebatárselo todo si así lo deseara. Roy Mustang sabía –y odiaba dicho conocimiento- que con un comando de su voz ella saltaría, así debiera, y lo haría ciegamente; moriría, incluso, recibiría una bala por su persona, porque así era simplemente su creencia en él. Su ferviente lealtad. Lealtad que él no merecía.

Por todas esas razones, se inclinó y la besó una vez más. Ésta vez, con sumo cuidado y suavidad. Percibiéndola resistirse unos instantes y luego corresponder con la misma lentitud y calma. Deslizando sus labios suavemente contra los de él y ladeando la cabeza ligeramente a un lado para poder profundizar desde un mejor ángulo el gesto. Su mano abandonando uno de sus hombros para sujetarle la cabeza, por la nuca, en el lugar; su otra mano manteniéndola firmemente presionada contra él. La oyó jadear, casi ahogadamente, indignadamente; aunque posiblemente más consigo misma por haber vuelto a consentir que con su persona; y supo que el momento, al igual que el anterior, había terminado.

—¿Aún sostienes que _esto _es un error de juicio?

Asintió, firme —Más que nunca, coronel. Lo sostengo —¿cómo podría protegerlo, de otra forma, si permitía que su propia inclinación personal hacia él se metiera en el camino de su deber de hacerlo? ¿Cómo podía permanecer a su lado y no convertirse a la larga en una carga para él, en un obstáculo a su ambición? ¿Sabiendo que sería usada –y su relación de naturaleza inapropiada para la milicia- una y otra vez en su contra para mantenerlo alejado de eso que él más deseaba? ¿Para mantenerlo al margen, subyugado y sometido, tal y como había hecho King Bradley una vez? La idea era aún más intolerable a la de no tenerlo nunca. Y eso, su ambición, su sueño, ese por el que habían manchado sus manos de sangre y asesinado su ingenuidad, era algo que simplemente no podía arriesgar. No por sus propios intereses personales.

—¿Entonces es esa tu respuesta final? —presionó, deseando que cambiar su opinión. Pero su teniente primera era obstinada, cuando debía serlo, y sabía que ni él ni su generalmente bien elogiado poder de persuasión podían ni podrían hacerla cambiar de opinión. No por su cuenta. Necesitaba que ella cediera de su parte también para poder convencerla.

—Eso me temo, coronel —confirmó, suspirando resignada—. Y creo que debería excusarme y marcharme ahora.

La soltó, resintiendo el gesto como si temiera que el solo gesto fuera a ponerla fuera de su alcance una vez más. En cierta forma, lo hacía. Intentó decir algo, cualquier cosa, e incluso separó sus labios para hacerlo, pero no encontró nada apropiado considerando la situación. Así que simplemente cerró su boca una vez más, viéndola asentir en señal de comprensión y sonreír la misma sonrisa –que jamás querría recordar en su vida- que había visto en Ishbal cuando le había solicitado que quemara el tatuaje de su espalda —Entiendo. Que tenga buenas, coronel.

Y, sin decir más, ni aguardar respuesta, dado que no habría y Hawkeye lo sabía perfectamente, se marchó. Pasó junto a él, su hombro rozando a duras penas el de él, y se dirigió nuevamente escaleras arriba y a su cuarto, del cual cerró la puerta y no abandonó más. Roy lo supo, porque no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Así que simplemente se sirvió un vaso de Whisky y permaneció el resto de la noche sentado en una silla de la cocina, observando el líquido ambarino que a duras penas tocó. A Hawkeye-sensei no le importaría de todas formas, que hubiera tomado algo de su casi escasa a nula provisión de alcohol, Hawkeye-sensei estaba muerto. Y no regresaría. Sin importar las circunstancias, así como tampoco lo haría Hughes. Y Dios sabía, si es que había algún Dios dado que él no creía en ninguno, que le vendría bien tener a su amigo vivo en aquellos momentos. O al menos una presencia que le sirviera de confort. _Hughes, me temo que continúo arruinándolo todo. Quizá no sea como dijiste, quizá no haya felicidad que podamos alcanzar. Quizá hayamos cometido demasiados pecados y sea como Hawkeye dice, que la redención no existe. No para personas como nosotros. Quizá el precio a pagar para que las futuras generaciones sean felices, es nuestra propia felicidad. ¿Acaso no sería eso intercambio equivalente?_

Cuando ella descendió las escaleras al día siguiente, completamente uniformada y con el cabello recogido firmemente tras la cabeza en su habitual agarre, no se sorprendió de encontrarse únicamente con los tenientes Havoc y Breda y el sargento Fuery. La puerta de la habitación en que solía dormir su superior, abierta, revelando un interior vacío. Y basándose en su primera observación, pudo afirmar que el coronel no había dormido allí tampoco. Espiró —Buenos días.

Incluso desde donde se encontraba, en la cocina, se podía vislumbrar la caja escrita con su pulcra caligrafía la cual contenía en su interior los objetos personales que el aprendiz de su padre había dejado atrás cuando se había marchado definitivamente e imaginaba que no tardaría demasiado en tener que responder a sus subordinados y clarificar las dudas que podía ver en sus miradas. Dudaba que hubieran oído o visto algo de lo acontecido la noche anterior, sin embargo, encontraba preferible revelarles cómo había conocido realmente al coronel a tenerlos revoloteando a su alrededor con preguntas que podrían llegar a oídos de personas no tan confiables o fieles al alquimista de la flama. Además, estaba segura de que no podrían concentrarse plenamente en su trabajo hasta que hubieran comprendido el por qué había cosas de su superior en la casa de ella que Hawkeye había afirmado no visitar desde hacía demasiados años atrás.

Aún así, no clarificaría nada a no ser que viera que no tenía opción. Aquellas continuaban siendo cosas privadas de su persona y pasado que preferiría, de tener opción, no revelar. No obstante, debía ser sensata al respecto y era preferible que fuera ella quien les proveyera la información de primera mano –información que podría regular, por otra parte-, tal y como había hecho con Rebecca, y no que ellos comenzaran a investigar por su cuenta. Sinceramente preferiría no tenerlos revisando su casa en su ausencia, por razones de mera curiosidad.

—Oy, Hawkeye, ¿has visto al coronel? —Havoc exclamó, con Breda a su lado asintiendo.

Riza negó calmamente con la cabeza —No. Me temo que acabo de bajar, teniente, y no poseo más información sobre el coronel que la que ya poseen.

Breda observó en dirección de la puerta con expresión pensativa —El coronel no parece haber dormido aquí.

Fuery torció el gesto —Me pregunto si no habrá sucedido nada...

Hawkeye soltó un suave suspiro —Estoy segura que el coronel se encuentra perfectamente, sargento —vertiendo algo de agua caliente que parecía haber sobrado de la que habían preparado el resto de sus subordinados en una taza, colando las hebras de té cuidadosamente. La tomó por la asidera, y dio un pequeño sorbo, sabiendo cabalmente que todos continuaban observándola como si esperaran algún tipo de respuesta más reveladora—. ¿Acaso sucede algo? —inquirió, seria.

—A-Ah... Lo lamento, teniente, no pude evitar que vieran... —Riza dedicó al joven sargento una mirada calma y comprensiva. No le sorprendía realmente, Fuery era una persona amable, y si había visto la caja con las pertenencias del coronel antes que el resto y comprendido su valor personal, seguramente era esperable de su persona que hubiera retenido la información para sí. No obstante, ella misma había sabido que probablemente era una cuestión de tiempo a que las preguntas comenzaran a aparecer, así se lo había dicho al coronel, y por ende permaneció impasible, bebiendo calmamente su té y aguardando que Havoc o Breda verbalizaran lo que claramente manifestaban sus inquisitivas miradas.

—¿Por qué hay una caja con el nombre del coronel en la casa, llena de libros de alquimia? —Havoc soltó finalmente.

Hawkeye exhaló, dejando la taza suavemente sobre la encimera —Mi padre fue quien le enseñó alquimia al coronel.

Era la verdad, pero no completamente. Su padre era quien le había enseñado las bases de la alquimia si, y lo había instruido en la ciencia, pero hasta su muerte nunca le había otorgado los frutos de su investigación. En vez de ello, había optado por dárselos a ella, tatuárselos en la espalda, para que fuera ella quien decidiera hacer con ésta lo que creyera más conveniente. _Confío en tu juicio, y en que guardarás la investigación con tu vida y la depositarás sólo en manos capaces, Riza... __Cof, Cof, Cof. __Esta es… la investigación de mi vida, la más grandiosa alquimia... que creé... _Eventualmente, había decidido que la persona más idónea para tenerla había sido él y no ella. Ella no tenía ningún uso para la alquimia, y el peso de la investigación de su padre era una concesión que Riza no había pedido ni deseado tener nunca. Él le daría un buen uso, la usaría para el bien de la gente, tal y como había dicho; eso había creído, ambos lo habían hecho. Habían sido ingenuos al respecto.

—Eso quiere decir que conoce al coronel... —comenzó Breda, expresión pensativa, como si estuviera realizando algún tipo de cálculo mental en su cabeza.

Riza asintió calmamente —Así es, teniente Breda. Conozco al coronel desde que tengo catorce años. Y apreciaría retornar a trabajar si este interrogatorio concluyó aquí.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada, evidentemente. Y ella asintió complacida, depositando la taza vacía en el lavabo antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia la salida. Si querían comenzar, debía buscar al coronel primero. Y tenía una ligera idea de dónde se podía encontrar el hombre en cuestión. Personalmente, no se sentía del todo cómoda yendo a buscarlo ya que no había vuelto a allí desde que habían enterrado a su padre, pero imaginaba que no tenía sentido continuar retrasando su trabajo por cuestiones de talante personal y ella siempre había sido perfectamente capaz de mantener separada su vida personal de su vida en la milicia. Y no veía motivos para comenzar ahora, ni siquiera estando donde se encontraban.

—Iré a buscar al coronel —anunció. Y, sin dar mayor detalle o indicar a dónde, se marchó, saliendo al cálido exterior del jardín delantero de su casa. No era exactamente un jardín, en realidad, sino un terreno atestado de hierbajos, pero imaginaba que en algún momento, cuando sus padres habían gozado de mejor estatus social y económico, lo había sido. Ella había sido demasiado pequeña para recordarlo. Y, sin embargo, recordaba tener un vago recuerdo de flores creciendo allí, contra la verja de hierro, y de alguien con cabello de color similar al suyo atendiendo a las mismas. Aunque, concedía, podía estar simplemente equivocada o tratarse sólo de una memoria artificial creada por ella. De todas maneras, nunca se había detenido demasiado a pensar al respecto. Desde que tenía memoria, la casa sólo había ido cayendo más y más en decadencia, casi paralelamente a la salud de su propietario. Por ende era una sorpresa que aún continuara en pie.

Pero todo el pueblo parecía sostenido en el tiempo, notó, observando a ambos lados del camino. Incluso sus habitantes, ahora más viejos, continuaban llevando la misma rutina que habían llevado todos esos años atrás. Era un cambio notable, en comparación con la vida en Ciudad del Este y especialmente en Central, donde la gente solía movilizarse más apresurada de un lado al otro. Y, sin embargo, y a pesar de que había prácticamente crecido allí, se encontraba deseando retornar a la comodidad de su propio apartamento. Ya que, si bien encontraba privilegiada la calma allí, rechazaba el ritmo lento y monótono del lugar. O quizá simplemente se había acostumbrado demasiado a la vida en la milicia y a la ciudad. De una forma u otra, continuaba sin encontrar placer u afecto alguno hacia su pueblo natal o sus habitantes. En lo que a ella respectaba, era sólo un lugar más en el que debían realizar su trabajo.

Y por lo que podía observar por el rabillo del ojo, a medida que atravesaba el pueblo de camino al cementerio, la percepción era mutua. Distante y meramente profesional. Los habitantes los toleraban, porque necesitaban de alguien que reestableciera su comunicación con el resto de los pueblos y reparara el tren –y culpaban a la milicia por todo ello-, y ellos se mantenían allí porque tenían órdenes de llevar dicha reparación a cabo hasta que fuera culminada. Y aún a pesar de los esfuerzos del coronel por llegar a la gente, no parecía estar lográndolo. No demasiado. Dado que las expresiones de desconfianza y recelo continuaban allí, en la mayoría de ellos, pero el coronel tenía esperanzas de que eso cambiara una vez estuviera todo el conflicto solucionado. Y confiaba en poder obtener una imagen más positiva de parte del pueblo. Eventualmente, le resultaría útil, cuando se convirtiera en Fuhrer. Nunca se podía tener demasiados aliados.

Abriendo la pequeña y precaria verja baja de hierro, se deslizó al interior del cementerio y comenzó a bajar calmamente por la pequeña pendiente, observado los árboles sin hojas y oyendo la hierba seca y dorada crujir bajo sus botas militares. Mientras que a ambos lados, irregularmente y de forma desprolija, se encontraban dispuestas lápidas a modos de recordatorios, marcas, de personas que alguna vez habían habitado el mundo y lo habían abandonado tiempo atrás. Todas ellas modestas y cuidadosamente talladas con algún epitafio corto y sentido. Así como fechas marcando los años de nacimiento y deceso. En silencio, se detuvo en seco. Observando por un instante y desde la distancia a su superior, de pie, inmóvil y uniformado, rindiendo sus respetos a la lápida bajo la cual se encontraba enterrado el hombre que le había enseñado alguna vez alquimia. Su padre. Su expresión seria y solemne.

Suspirando, decidió finalmente dar un paso y aproximarse. Pisando una pequeña ramita en el proceso y alertando de su presencia. Roy, antes concentrado completamente en la lápida frente a él, alzó su mirada y la clavó en la de ella. Un instante de comprensión pasó entre ambos, y al instante se esfumó.

En el segundo en que él volvió sus ojos a la piedra, cortando todo contacto visual.


	21. Sobre esfuerzo y autocontrol

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist me pertenecen.**

21/26 (Epílogo incluído)

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y espero que hayan pasado bonito su comienzo de 2012, con amigos, familiares y seres queridos a sus respectivos lados. Dicho eso, aquí está el capítulo 21 de esta historia, que espero disfruten. Y, como siempre, **gracias**. A todos los lectores. Por haberle dado una oportunidad a mi historia y por haberla seguido hasta ahora. Más aún, a todas esas sumamente amables personas que se fueron molestando en hacerme saber su opinión. **Muchísimas gracias**. De verdad. De todo corazón. Saber que hay alguien al otro lado. Más aún, saber qué perciben de mi historia, me alegra el día y me alienta a seguir escribiendo.

A: ** **Rukia Kurosaki-chan****, **Sangito**, **Inma **(jaja, no me mates. Y no, no te preocupes =) Feliz año a ti también =D), **HoneyHawkeye**, **Andyhaikufma** (ah, de verdad, no tienes por qué disculparte. Es perfectamente entendible, además, soy yo quien debe agradecerte a ti y a todos ustedes por sus tan bonitas palabras. No ustedes disculparse conmigo =). Y espero que lo hayas pasado bien. Respecto a los capítulos, me alegra que te hayan gustado, y no te preocupes, Riza cederá =P. Gracias. Y, a ti también, ¡feliz 2012!), **laura-eli89 **(me alegra que te haya gustado. Si, con ellos siempre hay demasiado en el medio, y desgraciadamente no son otras personas o cosas de ese estilo. Pero están intentando rodear los problemas, poco a poco, aunque no se note tanto o ellos mismos no lo vean de esa forma. ¡Feliz año a ti también!),** fandita-eromena** (pobre Fuery, creo que es el chivo expiatorio de todo el grupo, solo por ser el más joven. Esas son cosas que pasan =D En cuanto a la dignidad de Roy, Riza le deja poca, por no decir nada. ¡Feliz año a ti también! Que la felicidad te acompañe durante el 2012), **mariana garcia **(jaja, tienes una gran paciencia, que se agradece. En cuanto a darse cuenta. Si, lo saben. Y están envejeciendo. Así que es esperable que empiecen a resentir más ese tipo de cosas. Y creo que el día prometido fue un quiebre para los dos), **Lucia991**, **inowe** (si, es cierto. Fue muy difícil para ambos. Aunque creo que más para Riza. Dado que él se fue a cumplir su sueño mientras que ella se quedó perdiendo la única persona que le había importado. Y si, yo también habría preguntado aunque fuera un poquito más... =D), **Akamaruwolf323**, **Arrimitiluki**, **Darkrukia4**, **pilar**, **Desahogada **(si, logré conseguir, salvo las almendra... u.u... y son mis favoritas... qué se le va a hacer... =) Y respecto a disculparte, no tienes qué. De verdad. Te agradezco cada ocasión que me dejaste un review. No es una obligación, ¿sabes? Pero me hace feliz así que no te disculpes por nada. Con todo, yo debo agradecerles a ti y a todos quienes me escribieron. Respecto al capítulo, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto. Si, al final llegó el esperado beso, que no será único, o únicos en este caso, evidentemente. Y respecto a la actualización, prometí que lo haría y de hecho me gusta hacerlo. Creo que los humanos solo tenemos nuestras palabras, a pesar de que algunos crean que el dinero y otras cosas nos hacen más importantes, y sin nuestra palabra no somos nada =) Supongo que soy una idealista yo misma u.u También, qué se le va a hacer...), **Alexandra-Ayanami** (si, totalmente de acuerdo, el equipo Mustang en la cocina son una amenaza. Y ah... si habré arrojado cosas al aire, o a otras personas, en la cocina =P Feliz año a ti también), **Haru D'Elric** y **Beli** (me alegra que te haya parecido que mereció la pena. Y, no, tienes razón. A Riza ya no le queda mucho. Respecto a lo de escribir por toda la eternidad... ¿Por qué me imaginé encadenada al suelo, escribiendo? Jaja. No se si por toda la eternidad. Pero un poco más tiro...)

Gracias a todos. Espero, si no es mucha molestia, me hagan saber lo que piensan. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas que dejamos atrás<strong>

* * *

><p>XXI<p>

"Sobre esfuerzo y autocontrol"

* * *

><p>Pasándose la mano por la frente, bajo el ligeramente más corto flequillo azabache, y secándose el sudor, se inclinó quitándose el bolso que llevaba con una mano al hombro y lo depositó en el suelo de tierra, enderezándose y observando finalmente hacia el frente. El calor en el pueblo era intolerable, tal y como lo recordaba y a juzgar por lo que había ido observando desde que había vuelto a arribar allí, no muchas cosas habían cambiado. De hecho, parecía el mismo pueblo que había dejado un año y medio atrás, detenido en el tiempo. Estancado en la misma provinciana rutina a la que él mismo eventualmente se había acostumbrado. Y la casa de su sensei, desmejorada y desvencijada, no era la excepción de dicha contemplación. En realidad, todo parecía igual, salvo una cosa. Allí, erguida e inmóvil, de pie en la entrada y con expresión estoica, se encontraba la hija de su sensei, luciendo aún más como una mujer a cómo lo había hecho cuando él se había marchado, todo ese tiempo atrás. Se abstuvo de verbalizar dicha contemplación en voz alta, por supuesto. Y en vez de ello, permaneció en silencio un segundo más, observándola, sin saber realmente qué decir. Repentinamente, sentía la garganta seca.<p>

Ella le hizo el favor de romper el silencio por él. Su voz, como la recordaba, perfectamente calma y constante. Sin embargo, había algo en sus ojos que indicaba un profundo cansancio, y Roy no quería imaginar qué habría debido tener que soportar desde que él se había marchado, especialmente considerando que la salud de su padre había empobrecido notablemente y de forma rápida. Sin embargo, agradeció que sus primeras palabras no fueran relacionadas a la salud de su sensei, o el motivo por el que se encontraba allí —Tiene el cabello más corto, Mustang-san.

Roy alzó una mano y tomó un mechón de su flequillo entre sus dedos —Ah... Si. Me vi forzado a cortarlo corto cuando ingresé a la milicia y al comienzo de este año también. Afortunadamente, ya está creciendo —la observó. Riza lucía exactamente igual, a pesar de los sutiles cambios—. Tu cabello sigue corto.

Riza asintió, secamente —Me pareció apropiado —bajando la mirada a sus manos superpuestas calmamente a la altura de su falda. Llevaba un suéter, sobre una camisa blanca y una falda tubo larga hasta las rodillas, haciéndola lucir aún más adulta, pensó Roy. Suspiró. Y Riza lo vio dar un paso dubitativo hacia ella, pero se detuvo tras hacerlo. Alzando su mirada caoba una vez más, ella reparó en el uniforme negro que vestía—. Veo que finalmente ha podido unirse a la milicia.

—Así es. Soy cadete aún. En realidad, privado segundo —indicó la señalización de su hombro—, dado que aún me queda poco menos de medio año para terminar la academia.

—Lamento haber interrumpido su entrenamiento, Mustang-san —se disculpó. Había sido renuente a escribirle, pero sabía que el aprendiz de su padre querría tener la posibilidad de hablar una vez más con su maestro, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, y no era su lugar el decidir por él. _Además..._ tocó por encima de su hombro su espalda—, mi padre...

—Entiendo. ¿Cómo se encuentra? —inquirió, preocupado.

Riza bajó la mirada, cerrando los ojos con pesadez, y negó con la cabeza. Él comprendió y una repentina tristeza lo invadió. Por la salud de su sensei, por la vida que pronto se apagaría, y por ella, que parecía ser –aún entonces- el epítome del abandono, el descuido y el desamparo. Y aún así, de alguna forma, lograba lucir firme y fuerte. Pero sus hombros y ojos la delataban. Estaba cansada, exhausta quizá, de toda la situación.

—Ya veo... Así de mal... —bajó la mirada, cerrando las manos en puños. Y luego, la alzó una vez más. Sus palabras sinceras—. Lo lamento.

Riza únicamente asintió. No había demasiado más qué decir al respecto y ambos lo sabían. Caminando los pasos restantes, ella se agachó a tomar el bolso de él por él, pero Roy se adelantó y lo tomó también. Sus nudillos rozando los de ella —No tienes qué. No soy más el aprendiz de tu padre ni vivo aquí.

Ella alzó la mirada, su rostro a escasos centímetros del de él. Si anotició esta proximidad, su rostro estoico no lo manifestó. En vez de ello, simplemente cerró los ojos con suavidad y asintió —Lo sé. Aún así, quiero hacerlo.

—¿Estás segura? —se preguntó si no estaría usando aquello de excusa para eludir la realidad por unos segundos. Si tal era el caso, él no era quien para juzgarla, así que lo soltó.

—Así es, Mustang-san —se enderezó, cargándolo con ambas manos delante de su cuerpo.

Él la vio inclinarse ligeramente hacia delante por el peso y se apresuró a tomarla por los hombros y enderezarla. Sonrió, viendo la expresión perpleja de ella por lo súbito del actuar de él y su escasa reacción a ello y al hecho de que había perdido por un instante el equilibrio —En la milicia entrenan tu capacidad de reacción y acción. ¿Sabes? Creo que será mejor que yo cargue esto. Es considerablemente pesado.

Pero ella no soltó el bolso, en vez de hacerlo, negó con la cabeza, enroscando más firmemente los dedos alrededor de las manijas y presionó su frente contra el pecho de él, sorprendiéndolo. Sin decir realmente nada. Él reafirmó su agarre en sus hombros, dándole un suave apretón a modo de consuelo. Suspiró, sonriendo con tristeza. Riza no estaba llorando, como sería esperable de una persona de su edad en aquella situación, y no parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo tampoco. Simplemente parecía necesitar un instante para descansar, recuperarse, y volver a reanudar su firmeza habitual. De hecho, podía sentir su cuerpo relajándose a duras penas bajo su agarre. Inclinándose hacia delante, le susurró en el oído —Lamento haberme marchado. Lamento haberte dejado con toda la carga una vez más.

Riza únicamente se tensó al sentirlo tan cerca, y negó con la cabeza. Cerrando los ojos suavemente cuando su aliento chocó contra los pliegues de su oreja —No. No lo hagas, fue mi decisión —después de todo, había sido ella quien había decidido dar un paso al costado aquella última noche para evitar que él se sintiera obligado en alguna forma a ella. Y aún sostenía esa posición. No deseaba, en ninguna forma, retenerlo ni atrasarlo en su camino hacia aquello que pretendiera alcanzar. No pretendía convertirse en una carga para él. Ni ella, ni toda su situación personal. Él no tenía ninguna obligación para con ella. Y Riza prefería que las cosas permanecieran de esa forma.

Roy exhaló suavemente —Creo que deberíamos entrar, Hawkeye-sensei...

Ella se enderezó súbitamente, comprendiendo exactamente qué había hecho. Inclinó la cabeza —Lo lamento.

Él le quitó el bolso de las manos, se lo arrojó al hombro —¿Por qué? —y comenzó a caminar al interior de la casa, seguido de ella un paso más atrás, observándolo con caución.

Esa misma mañana él había subido las escaleras para hablar con el que una vez había sido su sensei, ambos habían discutido –Riza había podido colegir parcialmente desde abajo- sobre la milicia y la investigación de su padre (como solían hacer antes de que Roy se marchara), y tras una serie de carraspeadas y palabras entrecortadas su padre había fallecido, en los brazos de Roy, mientras ella no había podido hacer nada salvo contemplar horrorizada toda la situación desde la puerta del despacho. Él había gritado su nombre, la había llamado "Riza", por segunda vez. Y ese mismo mediodía, él había hecho los arreglos para un modesto entierro al que sólo habían asistido ellos dos. Antes del anochecer lo habían enterrado.

Posicionándose junto a él, observó a su superior de reojo. Esa noche también, le había entregado los secretos de su espalda, la alquimia de su padre. Y todo lo demás que había poseído al momento. Suspiró. Bajando la mirada a la roca delante de ambos. _Berthold Hawkeye 1860-1905_. Y optando por permanecer en absoluto silencio proveyéndole únicamente su compañía. Si él deseaba decir algo, lo haría, tal y como había hecho durante el funeral del general de brigada Hughes. Sino, ambos se contentarían con sólo permanecer en silencio de aquella forma, apoyándose en la confortable presencia que el otro otorgaba. Riza casi prefería la segunda opción, considerando todo.

—Me preguntaba, qué habría dicho si le hubiera solicitado tu mano.

Ella bajó la vista a la roca y suspiró, cerrando los ojos con calma —Posiblemente pensaría que habría perdido perspectiva, coronel, considerando que mi padre estimaba más la alquimia que cualquier otro tipo de aspiración en la vida —o incluso su vida misma.

Roy metió ambas manos en los bolsillos —Me pidió que cuidara de ti.

—Aún así, coronel. Estoy segura que no se refería a eso.

—No —concedió—, posiblemente no, teniente. Pero se cruzó por mi cabeza —admitió, con calma.

Riza se permitió curvar un poco las comisuras hacia arriba —No pensé que fuera tan protocolar, coronel. Y no pensé que necesitara algo así como el consentimiento de mi padre para hacerlo.

—No lo hacía y hubiera seguido adelante de haber tomado la determinación de hacerlo, y de haber recibido una aceptación de tu parte, así hubiera refutado mi petición, pero hubiera hecho la petición formal de todas formas o Madame Christmas me lo hubiera reprochado eternamente —sonrió, imaginándose a la brusca mujer que lo había criado reprochándole que no era así como lo había hecho—. No hubiera sido algo novedoso tampoco, de todas maneras, Hawkeye-sensei parecía tomar particular placer refutando todas mis peticiones. Al menos las relacionadas con mi aprendizaje de alquimia.

—No piense demasiado en eso, coronel —le sugirió, con calma. No tenía sentido remover los "qué hubieran sido si..." de su pasado. Ellos habían elegido el camino que habían tomado y no veía practicidad en traer a la superficie cosas que sólo pudieran entorpecer su camino a la cima.

—Supongo que tiene razón, teniente. No tiene demasiado sentido ya.

Riza asintió —No lo tiene, coronel. Creo que es mejor concentrarnos en nuestro trabajo, que tenemos demasiado, y en el futuro. En la reconstrucción de Ishbal.

Roy se pasó una mano por el cabello azabache —Se está prolongando demasiado —concedió—. Había contado con tener el proyecto aprobado a estas alturas, pero las reconstrucciones en Central se están tomando demasiado también y ahora el mayor general nos mandó hasta aquí.

—Eso parece, señor. Al parecer, el daño recibido en el cuartel de Central fue mayor al percibido inicialmente. Las reparaciones también están resultando más costosas de lo esperado. Así como también los funerales a los oficiales caídos en combate.

Ellos habían tomado particular cuidado en no herir mortalmente a nadie, deliberadamente apuntando a partes del cuerpo que no comprometían ningún órgano (como pies y manos) y usando sólo explosiones de escaso alcance para mantener alejados a los enemigos, y habían resultado airosos en dicho objetivo. Sin embargo, y como era esperable de su persona, la mayor general Armstrong no había tenido la misma delicadeza y no lo había hecho la gente de Briggs tampoco, dejando atrás un considerable saldo de fallecidos en servicio. Peones, jóvenes soldados ingenuos que habían quedado atrapados entre los planes de los homúnculos y su golpe de estado para detener dichos planes y habían resultado en el lado equivocado del fuego. Habían fallecido con honor, y tratados como tales y todas sus familias recibirían los beneficios militares por sus muertes, pero nada de eso quitaba que muchas de ellas habían sido muertes en vano. Muertes que hubieran podido ser prevenidas con las medidas de precaución adecuadas.

—El número de caídos es también mayor al esperado.

Riza torció el gesto —Eso parece —en una expresión de lamentación respetuosa. Ellos mismos habían previsto los costos de una operación como la que habían llevado a cabo, e incluso habían contemplado la posibilidad de que fueran ellos quienes murieran durante ésta, pero no habían deseado más víctimas inocentes por culpa de ello.

—Al menos aquellos que murieron por el círculo de transmutación nacional fueron traídos de regreso —concedió. No era un consuelo, no realmente, porque como alquimista había aprendido que sólo una vida equivalía a otra, en términos de intercambio equivalente. Y como humano había aprendido que sin importar quien muriera, cada vida era irreemplazable. Aún así, era algo. Al menos no eran todos piedras filosofales en aquel preciso momento, viviendo en el interior de aquel que se había hecho llamar a sí mismo Padre. Al menos sus almas no habían sido usadas como ingredientes.

—Así es. El padre de Edward-kun y Alphonse-kun se encargó de ello —confirmó con calma.

Roy alzó la vista al cielo, una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro —Acero continuaba llamándolo padre bastardo.

Riza curvó las comisuras de sus labios con serenidad también —Esa parece ser su palabra favorita, coronel, en lo que respecta a ciertos hombres.

Él la observó de reojo —Si, Acero nunca fue realmente elocuente con las palabras. Aunque —concedió—, tenía sus momentos.

—Los tenía, coronel.

—Y ahora sólo estamos nosotros, teniente.

Riza suspiró con calma —No me diga que está teniendo el síndrome del nido vacío otra vez, coronel. Creí que era más apropiado a la crisis de los cuarenta, y permítame recordarle que aún le faltan diez años para alcanzarla. Además, recuerde que tiene a los tenientes Havoc y Breda y al sargento mayor Fuery de su lado.

—Todos hombres, teniente.

Negó con la cabeza —También me tiene a mi, coronel. Si mal no recuerda, afirmé que no iría a ningún lado. Ni siquiera cuando se torne tan anciano que no recuerde su propio nombre.

Roy torció el gesto —Esperemos no llegar a eso, teniente.

Riza asintió, sonriendo con calma —Por supuesto, coronel. Me aseguraré de dispararle con mis propias manos si su senilidad no le permite recordar su propio nombre ó el de sus nietos.

Él enarcó ambas cejas —¿Tendremos nietos, teniente?

Ella presionó los labios en una línea. Lo había dicho a modo de comentario ligero pero comprendiendo la posible imposibilidad de ello, se forzó a si misma a silenciarse. Él suspiró —Tendríamos magníficos nietos.

Ella lo observó de reojo, relajándose visiblemente —Los tendríamos, coronel. Y estoy segura que usted se cercioraría de malcriarlos hasta el hartago.

—¿Y qué me dice de usted, teniente?

Negó con la cabeza —Alguien tendría que mantenerlos realistas y centrados, coronel. Y me temo que no puedo confiar esa tarea a usted.

—No —sonrió—, supongo que no, teniente —hizo una pausa, dejando pesar entre ambos la dura realidad de que las posibilidades de que algo así fuera siquiera viable eran ínfimas para ellos. La sonrisa se esfumó.

—Lamento haberte involucrado en todo esto.

—Yo no, coronel. Aunque pienso que es un hermoso futuro, no me arrepiento de haber decido seguirte —tomó aire—. Lo que me recuerda, coronel, permítame advertirle que los tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda y el sargento mayor Fuery están al tanto de que mi padre solía enseñarle alquimia.

Roy enarcó una ceja —¿Y cómo es que lo saben, teniente?

Riza no manifestó nada al respecto —Yo misma me vi obligada a informárselos, coronel. Estaban haciendo demasiadas preguntas.

—Ah... Si, me temo que tengo un puñado de subordinados entrometidos, teniente. Me disculpo por las conductas de mis hombres.

—Si mal no recuerda, coronel, es esa cualidad la hizo que los solicitara bajo su comando en primer lugar. Además, estoy convencida de que lo sacaron de su superior.

—No veo cómo, teniente. No tiendo a entrometerme en las vidas de los demás.

Ella enarcó una ceja —¿No es acaso eso pretender convertirse en el líder de este país, coronel? —su expresión se suavizó y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus habitualmente severas facciones—. Si me lo permite decir, creo que es esa cualidad la que lo hace admirable.

—Ah, y yo pensando que se trataba de mi irrefutable atractivo, teniente —bromeó, dándose exagerados aires de importancia.

Riza negó con la cabeza —Lamento informarle que no es _tan_ atractivo, coronel. Sólo a duras penas por encima de la media —no era del todo cierto, y no lo creía plenamente tampoco, pero su superior no necesitaba que nadie más, especialmente ella, le insuflara el ego más de lo que habitualmente lo estaba.

—Tengo un gran grupo de mujeres que gustosamente disentirían con esa afirmación, teniente —objetó.

—Con todo respecto, coronel. He visto el tipo de mujer con que suele salir y lamento informarle que no confío en el criterio de las mismas.

—¿Pero si tiene en alta estima su propio criterio, teniente?

Ella frunció el entrecejo —Me considero una mujer considerablemente racional e imparcial, coronel, si —preguntándose a qué intentaba apuntar con ello.

—¿Y no me considera en absoluto atractivo, teniente? —sonrió, satisfecho.

Suspiró —No dije que no lo hiciera, coronel. Simplemente afirmé que su imagen de sí mismo está demasiado recubierta por su ego como para reflejarse apropiadamente en el espejo.

—¿Entonces debo desconfiar del criterio de todas las mujeres con que he salido en mi vida porque no se aplican a sus estándares, teniente?

—No dije eso, coronel. Puede creer lo que desee de quién desee —afirmó, seria.

—¿Y si quiero saber su opinión, teniente?

Por supuesto, sabía que toda la discusión había sido manipulada por él para alcanzar aquel punto —Tendrá que permanecer insatisfecho, coronel.

—Entonces déjeme reformular, teniente. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que un hombre la cumplimentó apropiadamente?

Riza frunció el entrecejo —No llevo la cuenta, coronel. Si mal no recuerda, tengo demasiado trabajo y cosas más importantes que hacer que recordar trivialidades como esas.

—En resumen, no lo recuerda, teniente —sonrió, arrogante.

—No veo el propósito de esta conversación, coronel —objetó, ligeramente irritada por el rumbo que él le había dado. No era por nada que había ascendido tan rápidamente en la cima, no con su inusual capacidad (para una persona de su edad) de torcer las palabras y doblarlas a antojo para manipularlas y convertirlas en lo que él quisiera.

—Sólo estoy intentando establecer cuándo fue la última vez que un hombre le dijo algo agradable, teniente. De lo contrario me veré en la obligación, como su superior, a decirle que se encuentra particularmente hermosa el día de hoy.

Riza soltó un bufido de resignación —Estoy segura de que eso no forma parte de sus obligaciones como mi superior, coronel —lo amonestó—. Y apreciaría que deje de decir cosas inapropiadas, sin importar cuán agradables encuentre los elogios condescendientes y genéricos de su parte —añadió la última parte con sarcasmo.

—No veo qué tienen de genéricos, teniente —objetó.

—Si los repitió a otras cientos de mujeres, coronel, creo que encaja perfectamente en la descripción de genérico —retrucó, con calma.

—Anoche intenté decir algo que no era genérico y me censuró, teniente. Si mal no recuerda.

Ella se tensó —Preferiría no hablar de anoche, coronel —hasta el momento, había salido exitosa en retomar la calma y constante rutina que ambos llevaban, ateniéndose al profesionalismo y a las limitaciones de sus rangos. Sin embargo, estaba completamente segura de que no era capaz de continuar aquella conversación.

—¿Entonces pretenderá que nada sucedió, teniente? ¿Cómo siempre?

Si, se había vuelto una experta en hacerlo, en mentirse a sí misma, y continuaría haciéndolo hasta que no pudiera hacerlo más —¿Acaso hay otra opción, coronel? —suspiró, resignada.

—No —concedió con amargura—, supongo que no, teniente.

—Tenemos trabajo que hacer —le recordó, en un intento de disipar el aire sombrío que se había asentado entre ambos.

Él asintió, observando una última vez la tumba de su sensei y dando media vuelta, listo para marcharse —Así es. Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

—Si, señor —lo siguió. Observando con calma su nuca; mientras caminaba unos dos pasos más atrás que él, sobre su flanco derecho; y notando cómo sus cabellos azabaches comenzaban a curvarse ligeramente hacia adentro. Suspiró, con pesar, conteniendo la súbita necesidad de extender sus dedos y enterrarlos entre dichos mechones. Claramente ese tipo de acciones estaban caratuladas en las regulaciones del ejército y el código de honor de la milicia como inapropiadas entre superior y subordinado y ella, mejor que nadie, estaba perfectamente al tanto de ello.

Más aún, tenía memorizado palabra por palabra el contenido de éste y sabía sin lugar a dudas que dicho código y dichas regulaciones eran estrictas al respecto. "Ningún oficial, dentro de la misma cadena de comando, está autorizado a establecer contacto del tipo personal, íntimo o sexual, con su superior y/o subordinado. Las sanciones frente a dichas conductas inapropiadas serán: suspensión sin paga, degradación del rango, traslado a una nueva cadena de comando e incluso expulsión de la milicia dependiendo el grado de compromiso de dichas conductas inadecuadas". Sin embargo, dicho contacto entre oficiales estaba aprobado –si bien no necesariamente aprobado o bien visto- entre miembros de la milicia de diferentes cadenas de comando, dado que no comprometían directamente la misma. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar su lado y dejar su espalda descubierta, y fallar a su promesa de protegerlo, velar por sus mejores intereses y cerciorarse de que no se desviara de su camino simplemente por sus propios motivos personales y egoístas. No podía consentirse tal cosa, por todas las razones que podía enumerar en su cabeza en tan solo segundos y que desde Ishbal enmarcaban la relación con su superior, no por el bien de esa ambición que ambos aspiraban alcanzar.

No obstante, Hawkeye sabía que no era el soldado perfecto que todos la catalogaban ni mucho menos. Y aunque sí podía mantener su mente fría en circunstancias en que muchas personas no podían, y aunque su puntería era lo más próxima que había a perfecta en gran parte de la milicia –razón por la cual había ganado la denominación de "Ojo de halcón"-, admitía que en ocasiones su lado humano la superaba. Seguro, ella siempre intentaba mantenerlo a la raya, especialmente estando de servicio, y generalmente resultaba exitosa haciéndolo y cuando lo lograba lo hacía casi impecablemente. Era severa, con su persona y exigente consigo misma y generalmente no se permitía deslices. Y aún así, éstos sucedían. Tal y como había sucedido cuando se había enfrentado al homúnculo llamado Lust y renunciado a su voluntad de continuar viviendo y luchando tras ser notificada –falsamente- de que su superior había sido asesinado. No había sido su mejor momento, y no estaba orgullosa de ello tampoco, pero no había podido mantener la compostura habitual. Y como humana, a veces, se sentía _sola_.

Y él era esa ese constante recordatorio de ello. De la vida que había elegido, y de todo a lo que había debido renunciar por ello. No se arrepentía, no había mentido al respecto, pero en ocasiones las cosas eran más difíciles de lo que ella misma dejaba entrever. Y sospechaba, a veces, que él también lo sabía. Que lo comprendía. Y que había debido encontrar su forma de lidiar con ello al respecto. Por esa razón, llenaba su cama ocasionalmente con alguna mujer aleatoria que hubiera podido cortejar tras un par de citas, pero nunca adquiría compromiso alguno con ninguna de ellas. Alegando alguna que otra tontería que realmente carecía de fundamento. En todo caso, no era asunto de ella. O, al menos, había tomado la determinación de que no lo fuera. De que nada de todo ello le importara. E imaginaba que con el tiempo había llegado a insensibilizarse, casi por completo. Enfatizando en el casi.

—Estás callada —lo oyó decir, deteniéndose y observándola por encima del hombro. Manos en los bolsillos.

Ella se detuvo también y espiró suavemente —Lo lamento, coronel. Admito que estaba algo ensimismada.

Roy asintió y retomó el paso, ahora más lento, sabiendo que ella lo seguiría —¿Ishbal? —inquirió, ésta vez dándole la espalda.

Riza negó con la cabeza —No, coronel. No estaba rememorando la guerra, no en esta ocasión.

Hizo otro asentimiento, comprendiendo. Rostro inexpresivo, calmo —Entiendo —hizo una pausa—. ¿Acaso no te incomoda?

Ella se detuvo en seco, mirada inquisitiva —Me temo que no lo sigo, coronel. ¿A qué se refiere?

Roy alzó la mirada al cielo, manos aún refugiadas en los bolsillos —Que los tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda y el sargento mayor Fuery sepan... Me refiero... —se aclaró la garganta con un carraspeo, cubriéndose la boca con el puño, inseguro de cómo proceder— a que serán sin lugar a dudas capaces de deducir unas cuantas cosas respecto a nosotros que no creo quiera que deduzcan, teniente.

Sus antes severos ojos caoba se llenaron de entendimiento. Negó con calma la cabeza —Admito que no tengo ningún deseo de que los tenientes Havoc y Breda y el sargento Fuery comprendan que dormimos juntos, coronel. Sin embargo, creo que es más seguro proveerles la información nosotros mismos a tenerlos preguntando e intercambiando información fuera de su círculo de confianza.

Roy suspiró —Supongo que tiene razón, teniente. Aún así...

Riza asintió, comprendiendo —Incluso entonces, coronel, si lo deducen, no tendrán forma de saberlo certeramente. Y estoy segura de que podemos contar con que guarden sus especulaciones para sí mismos. Aún cuando no siempre lo parezca, son hombres de confianza.

—Estoy perfectamente al tanto, teniente. Si mal no recuerda, los seleccioné yo mismo para conformar mi equipo y a éstas alturas no puedo dudar de su lealtad.

Su expresión se suavizó —Entonces no veo qué le preocupa, coronel...

—No, nada, teniente. Sólo estoy siendo egoísta —masculló, enterrando las manos aún más en los bolsillos y hundiendo los hombros. Lo era, lo admitía. Por años –_no, toda su vida_- se había asegurado de separar todo lo referente a ella del resto de su vida profesional y personal con esmero, casi acopiado celosamente dichos recuerdos. Al punto de no habérselo comentado ni siquiera Hughes, jamás, incluso cuando el hombre había sido la persona en quién más había confiado –después de Hawkeye- y aunque admitía que sospechaba que su amigo lo había deducido, incluso entonces, jamás lo había puesto en palabras para él. Y ahora... ahora se sentía menos que complacido de tener que revelar esa parte de su relación con ella que tan celosamente había guardado por tantos años. Era un pensamiento arrogante, egocéntrico e incluso quizá algo posesivo, que iba perfectamente con su persona, pero por años esa había sido la única forma que había tenido de retener algo de Hawkeye consigo. Y ahora era todo de dominio público. Y, en cierta forma, le fastidiaba.

Malhumorado, se acercó a la casa de Hawkeye donde se encontraban, en la entrada, Havoc –fumando un cigarrillo y sentado en los tres escalones que llevaban al pequeño pórtico de madera, Breda –junto al rubio comiendo un sándwich- y Fuery –con la radio, oyendo lo que sucedía en el resto de la región y en el cuartel general-. Todos ellos conversando. Sin embargo, cuando se percataron de que sus superiores se acercaban, se silenciaron. Dedicándoles a ambos una silenciosa mirada. Roy notó, la misma que les había dedicado la teniente segunda Catalina días atrás. Como si fueran la más deprimente tragedia de todo Amestris. Suspiró. No tenía los menores deseos de recibir lástima de sus subordinados –no la necesitaba-, menos aún de hombres (al menos dos de tres) cuya vida romántica era prácticamente nula hasta el momento.

—¿Todo bien, jefe? —Havoc fue el primero en hablar. Sin embargo, no había tono de satisfacción o diversión en su voz, como habitualmente, cuando encontraba algo jugoso que le proveía la posibilidad de fastidiar a su superior. En cambio, lucía sereno, sincero. Breda y Fuery también le estaban dedicando la misma mirada de empatía y comprensión. Roy sintió enormes deseos de borrarles la expresión empática de un chasquido. Sinceramente, no necesitaba lástima y menos aún la quería de los hombres que se suponía debían seguirlo y respetarlo como a un líder, en vez de sentir patética compasión por su situación y mirarlo como si su actual novia lo hubiese dejado. O fuese un pobre adolescente enamorado y no correspondido.

Se dio media vuelta —Tenemos trabajo que hacer —molesto. Y, sin decir más, comenzó a marcharse en dirección a la zona donde las vías del tren debían ser reparadas. Ese día habían arribado los materiales y la mano de obra. No obstante, había dado su palabra de que él mismo supervisaría la reparación y tenía intenciones de cumplir su palabras. Especialmente porque quería ganarse un cierto favoritismo de aquel pueblo sobre su persona. Eventualmente, deducía, dicha imagen positiva le resultaría beneficiosa. Y tenía la posibilidad de alejarse de las miradas lastimeras de sus subordinados. Cómo si él necesitara la compasión de un hombre como Havoc, que no era siquiera capaz de retener ninguna mujer y menos aún admitirse a sí mismo que tenía cierta inclinación hacia la amiga de su teniente primera, ó Breda, que pasaba más tiempo apostando contra la vida amorosa de Havoc que descuidaba la suya propia. Fuery era un tema aparte, concedía. Pero aún así no le gustaba que un soldado y subordinado mucho más joven que él lo mirara como si fuera la persona más desdichada del mundo. NO lo era. Seguro, había una serie de cosas que cambiaría –la mayoría referentes a Hawkeye-, pero su vida era plena. Tenía una buena posición en la milicia y económica –como alquimista estatal y coronel- y tenía una cita noche por medio entre semana y era perfectamente capaz de conseguir la mujer que quisiera, exceptuando una.

Y si, admitía que en ocasiones y ciertas noches tenía sus altibajos y se sentía plenamente insatisfecho con lo que poseía. Y si, sabía que por más grande que fuera la lista de cosas que poseía ninguna lo complacía del todo. Pero sabía también que había sido su decisión. Y la había tomado, cuando se había marchado por segunda vez de la casa de ella para convertirse en alquimista estatal, y no pretendía mirar ahora hacia atrás. Ella misma lo había dicho, que no tenía sentido pensar en las cosas que podrían haber o no haber sucedido de haber cambiado sus elecciones de vida, y él acordaba plenamente con el pragmático punto de vista de su teniente primera. Así que no necesitaba ninguna condenada lástima.

Bufó, dejándose caer sobre una roca y observando el panorama delante suyo. Una considerable cantidad de personas enviadas por el cuartel del Este estaban trabajando en las vías, cargando aquí y allá los rieles y aplacando el balasto bajo la misma. El trabajo iba bien, de momento, y relativamente rápido. Afortunadamente, en un par de días, todo estaría concluido y podrían regresar a Ciudad del Este y al cuartel general. Especialmente porque la vida provinciana ya lo estaba agotando y el sol allí, y en aquel momento sobre su cabeza, parecía arder tres veces más que lo hacía en la ciudad. No era sorprendente, por otro lado, considerando que el pueblo se encontraba bastante más cerca de la frontera con el desierto y Xing, que la ciudad. Y, de hecho, Roy lo había sabido cuando había ido allí a estudiar alquimia. Aún así, eso no significaba que debiera soportar todo aquello una vez más a sus treinta años de edad. No estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. No por mucho más. Y no lo haría.

Removiéndose la chaqueta militar, y desabotonándose las mangas de la camisa, se las arremangó hasta los codos. Desabotonándose también los primeros botones del cuello. Se estaba sofocando, literalmente, y no ayudaba en lo más mínimo el pensamiento que, de estar Acero, lo podría haber enviado a hacer su trabajo por él sin sudar siquiera una gota (o comprometer su sanidad mental). Desgraciadamente, Acero se había retirado, tras perder su capacidad de realizar alquimia y había retornado a su pueblo natal, dejándolo a él sin subordinado de quien abusar. Además, admitía que había encontrado interesantes y entretenidos sus encuentros con el joven alquimista. Ahora tenía que hacer tres veces su trabajo, contando los trabajos que Acero y Alphonse solían hacer por él sin realmente saberlo.

—Aquí tiene, coronel. Beba —Roy parpadeó, notando un vaso de agua delante suyo y unos largos y esbeltos dedos enroscados alrededor del cristal transpirado. Alzó la mirada, para encontrarse, sin sorpresa, a su leal asistente y teniente primera.

Asintió, aceptando el líquido y bebiéndolo casi de un sorbo —Gracias, teniente —llevaban una hora ya allí, y Havoc, Breda y Fuery, que habían llegado unos minutos después que él, se habían sumado a la mano de obra. Todos ellos, igual que él, habían desechado sus chaquetas militares tiempo atrás. Hawkeye, por otro lado, continuaba perfectamente uniformada. No obstante, podía ver las gotas de sudor deslizándose por su nuca desnuda y frente, adhiriéndole el flequillo a la misma.

—De nada, coronel —aseguró, enderezándose de pie a su lado. Roy la observó de reojo, notando el ligero bochorno en sus mejillas causado por el calor y suspiró, recordando que sólo una vez había visto algo similar en su pálida piel, y que posiblemente no debería estar recordándolo en aquel momento.

—¿No tiene calor, teniente?

Ella bajó la mirada a él y negó con la cabeza —Lo encuentro tolerable, coronel. Además, me temo que no resulta gran diferencia el removerme la chaqueta —no con la remera adherida, oscura y de cuello alto que llevaba bajo el uniforme. De todas formas, podía tolerarlo. Sólo serían unas horas más.

Roy metió la mano en el bolsillo y retiró un pañuelo, ofreciéndoselo a ella con calma y la mirada clavada en la reparación que estaba siendo llevaba a cabo delante suyo —Tome, teniente.

—No es necesario-

—Insisto —dijo, dedicándole una breve mirada de reojo.

Riza asintió, aceptando el gesto y tomando el pañuelo, con el cual se secó delicadamente la frente, el rostro y la nuca. El habitual recogido de su cabello, tirante y firme detrás de la cabeza, comenzaba a aflojarse por el peso adicional del cabello mojado por el sudor. Aún así, todavía lograba permanecer sujetado, exceptuando unos pequeños cabellos que se habían soltado y caían ahora pesadamente por su nuca y los lados de su rostro —Muchas gracias, coronel —se lo devolvió. Y él la imitó, secándose la frente y guardándolo una vez más en su bolsillo. Cuando volvió la vista al frente, sin embargo, se percató de que algo iba mal.

Alguien gritó—¡Cuidado! —y una de las vigas, que estaba siendo transportada y colocada por medio de un mecanismo de polea, se soltó –dado que una de las sogas se cortó por la resequedad del clima- y comenzó a caer sobre un grupo de personas. Roy se puso de pie, casi instintivamente, y chocó las manos –palma con palma- y las golpeó contra la tierra seca. La cual se levantó y curvó, adquiriendo la forma de una mano con la palma hacia arriba y formando una barrera entre la viga que caía y las personas bajo ésta, las cuales, a modo de reflejo, se habían cubierto el rostro con los antebrazos. Al ver que el impacto que acabaría con sus vidas nunca llegó, abrieron los ojos y se animaron a observar, viendo la tierra seca cubriéndolos y haciendo sombra sobre sus cabezas. Muchos se derrumbaron cuando sus piernas cedieron.

Roy espiró, aliviado, y depositó con calma la viga sobre el suelo. Pasándose el dorso de la mano por la frente, limpiándose el sudor —Muchas veces vi a Acero hacer este tipo de cosas, ahora veo que sin un círculo de transmutación es considerablemente más sencillo.

Riza lo observó de reojo, de pie, erguida, sin decir nada; mientras una gran cantidad de personas se acercaban a agradecerle sentidamente y a estrecharle la mano. Incluidos habitantes del pueblo que habían decidido cooperar con la milicia a pesar de su oposición a la misma –y solo por el bien de la reparación del tren que serviría nuevamente a su pueblo- y se habían unido a la reparación. Incluso, notó Riza, a pesar de la aversión abierta que siempre habían manifestado hacia la alquimia. Tras un par de horas más, y en vistas de que comenzaba a oscurecer, dieron por terminado el día de trabajo y decidieron continuar al día siguiente.

—Buena reacción, coronel —lo elogió Breda, de camino a la casa de Hawkeye.

Havoc asintió —Lo hiciste como el jefe de Acero, ¿cierto?

Roy asintió —Aparentemente, eso es lo que sucede cuando uno abre la puerta —a su lado, pudo ver a Hawkeye tensar la mandíbula y presionar sus labios en una fina línea.

Fuery se acomodó las gafas —Si no hubiera hecho eso, coronel, muchas personas hubieran muerto...

Mustang se abstuvo de señalar que muchas personas ya lo habían hecho, debido a su alquimia. Si bien de forma abismalmente diferente. De todas formas, se sentía complacido de haber podido reaccionar a tiempo y prevenir tantas muertes innecesarias. Y continuaba creyendo que aquello, a pesar de las consecuencias que le había supuesto y a pesar del precio que había debido pagar –_sus ojos_- continuaba siendo ampliamente conveniente. Pero todavía no lo dominaba del todo. De hecho, se había sentido extraño haciéndolo durante el día prometido, cuando había erigido una pared entre él y Hawkeye y aquel que se hacía llamar Padre, para protegerlos a ambos del ataque de fuego que éste les había devuelto. Pero aún así había admitido la conveniencia que resultaba el no necesitar un círculo de trasmutación. Y lo irónico era que había utilizado su alquimia para el bien de las personas, pero le había tomado una masacre empezar a hacerlo.

Con paso lento, debido al cansancio y a los restos de calor que aún quedaban en el aire, arribaron a la casa que una vez había pertenecido a su maestro. Havoc, Fuery y Breda, fueron los primeros en exclamar que tomarían un baño, y se marcharon apresuradamente a la segunda planta. Mustang apostaba que pronto dos de los tres se quejarían de no haber obtenido el baño primero y Havoc seguramente sería uno de ellos, ya que llevaba la desventaja. Si bien había decidido dejar las muletas ese día, aún no conseguía que sus piernas funcionaran como lo habían hecho en el pasado, y culpaba a sus meses de permanecer en silla de ruedas por ello. Hawkeye, por su parte, permanecía en la cocina con él, dándole las espaldas y llenando un vaso con agua del grifo. Tras hacerlo, le dio un sorbo, y le entregó el resto a él. El sofoco aún permanecía asentado en sus habitualmente pálidas mejillas, y su cabello permanecía aún más suelto de su agarre que antes, atrayéndolo de manera descomunal. De hecho, estaba haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas e integridad para no tocarla o besarla allí mismo, sudada o no.

Inclinando la cabeza ligeramente, aceptó el vaso de agua —Ah... Si, gracias —y le dio un sorbo, notando cómo los ojos caoba de ella permanecían clavados en él, firmes y prudentes y sus pupilas considerablemente dilatadas. Mientras que sus hombros permanecían tensos y sus labios presionados en una firme línea. Se ahogó y, de forma bastante poco elegante, comenzó a toser. ¿Acaso...?

Riza frunció el entrecejo, dándole una seca y fuerte palmada en la espalda —¿Coronel, se encuentra bien? —lo observó, viéndolo cubrirse la boca con el puño. Suspiró, negando con la cabeza, al verlo empezar a calmarse—. Beba con cuidado, por favor.

—Si, si. Lo siento, teniente —se excusó, tosiendo una última vez y enderezándose, clavando sus propios ojos negros en ella. En un silencioso instante, ella comprendió y su cuerpo se tornó aún más rígido.

Él, con caución, extendió su mano y la deslizó por su nuca una vez más, tal y como había hecho la noche anterior, tomando el broche entre sus manos y soltando su cabello de su habitual agarre. Húmedo y sudado, cayó pesadamente, de forma desprolija y aún en una ligera torsión, sobre su espalda y entre sus omóplatos. Ella separó los labios, posiblemente para amonestarlo por su conducta, y él aprovechó la circunstancia para inclinarse y besarla, presionando su propio cuerpo contra el de ella y la espalda de Hawkeye contra la encimera. Sus labios sabían a sal y pólvora. Su piel caliente y pegajosa. Y aún entonces, no pudo obligarse a importarle.

Así que simplemente la besó. Y cuando vio que ella no lo apartaba, no inmediatamente al menos, ladeó la cabeza y profundizó el gesto, sonsacando de entre los labios de ella un suave gemido sordo. Al percatarse de esto y del hecho de que Havoc, Breda y Fuery se encontraban allí y podrían aparecer en cualquier momento, Riza lo apartó. Soltando algún que otro corto y suave jadeo en el proceso de recobrar su habitual calma y compostura. Su entrecejo fruncido.

—Lo lamento —se excusó, voz ahogada, ronca y profunda. Aunque no se arrepentía de haber hecho lo que había hecho y sabía perfectamente que si ella lo consentía, lo haría de nuevo y de nuevo hasta hartarse—, no pude evitarlo.

Ella le dedicó una mirada de reprobación más no dijo nada. No había demasiado qué decir, después de todo, dado que ella no había hecho nada para controlar la situación o desalentar su avance tampoco. Y eso era lo que más la perturbaba. El hecho de no haber sido capaz de mantenerse centrada, enfocada en las razón por la que ellos _no_ hacían eso: su común objetivo de que él alcanzara la cima. Exhaló —Buenas noches, coronel.

La observó marcharse, frustrado. Y asintió —Si, buenas noches, teniente.

Sabía que era lo más sensato, separarse en aquel momento, o de lo contrario podría terminar haciendo algo de lo que luego ella se arrepentiría y no podía –_¡Dios!, simplemente no podía_- causarle ese inconveniente. Adosarle esa carga también. No cuando sabía que ella estaba haciendo todo su esfuerzo para mantenerse apartada de su camino y empujarlo a la cima.

De hecho, admitía, estaba siendo egoísta. Buscándola y acorralándola cuando sabía el esfuerzo y autocontrol que le estaba suponiendo a Hawkeye también el mantener la situación dentro de los parámetros aceptables para la milicia. Algo que, evidentemente, hacía por él y su ambición de forma desinteresada, ya que ella no ganaba nada a cambio. Y él, en cambio, le pagaba comprometiéndolo todo por un mero instante.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Lo había intentado. Dios sabía que lo había hecho, pero había llegado a una conclusión:

Simplemente no podía hacerlo.


	22. Hasta que no quedó nada

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist me pertenece.**

22/26 (Epílogo incluido)

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como siempre y prometido, he aquí el capítulo 22 de esta historia, que ojalá disfruten. Como siempre, y para no entretenerlos con mi denso y aburrido bla, bla, bla, quisiera agradecerles a todos los lectores de esta historia. **Gracias**. Por darle una oportunidad y seguirla. Y, con un poquito más de énfasis, quisiera agradecerles a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de hacerme llegar lo que pensaban y piensan respecto a la historia e incluso a los capítulos particulares.** ¡Muchísimas gracias! **Lo digo sinceramente y de todo corazón.

A: ** **Rukia Kurosaki-chan ****(si, ya quedan de escasas a nulas defensas de parte de ella. En cuanto a lo de las miradas, imagino que sería molesto. Ya de por si tiene que vivir con la tragedia de su relación día a día. Lo que le falta es que todo el mundo se lo esté recordándolo y mirándolo con lástima, así sea con buenas intenciones), **Sangito**, **Inma**, **HoneyHawkeye **(es terrible. Argentina está hecha un horno. No sé donde estés vos, pero donde estoy yo, los días están viniendo durísimos con el calor. Al aire, la pile o la ducha para mantenerse viva =P. Y si, la tensión sexual entre esos dos siempre fue enorme, hay que explotarla, doble sentido parcialmente intencionado =P), **Andyhaikufma** (algunas almendras logré esconder para mi u.u. Y me alegro que hayas tenido unas lindas fiestas. En cuanto a lo de consentir... Si, Riza se hace la severa pero es blanda por dentro. Solo no quiere dejarlo entrever =P. Roy los malcriaría abiertamente. Y no, el ser interrumpidos por sus subordinados definitivamente les arruinaría el momento. Ahora, ni yo se si lo escribí o lo imaginé también XD, pero si, habrá un nuevo fic. No se cuando pueda empezar a subirlo, pero tras esta historia me anime a volver a escribir otra y me entusiasme y arranqué con otro Royai), **laura-eli89 **(me alegra que hayas podido leerlo tras el anterior. Y lo de color de hormiga me pareció interesante. No creo que se me ocurra un equivalente en mi país... Oh bueno =). Respecto a los acercamientos, evidentemente tienes razón =D) ,** fandita-eromena** (Si, el autocontrol se desgasta hasta que ya no queda más. Y, jaja, si, pero se ve que no miran muy atentamente tampoco. Qué se le va a hacer, ellos se lo pierden), **mariana garcia **(si, quería que en este fic no fuera todo Roy presionando y Riza cediendo. Es más bien algo mutuo, y quería que Riza lo dejara entrever un poco también. Es humana, después de todo, y tiene sus respectivas necesidades =D) **Lucia991**, **inowe** (es cierto, hay mucha tensión entre ambos y definitivamente quince años es demasiado. Y pobre Fuery, me lo imaginé traumatizado por interrumpirlos... XD), **Akamaruwolf323** (no te preocupes, espero hayas tenido bonitas fiestas =). Yo pienso igual del equipo. Son todos muy unidos, eso se ve. En cuanto a la clásula, totalmente deberían agregarla =D), **Arrimitiluki**, **Darkrukia4**, **pilar**, **Desahogada **(si, te recomiendo las almendras bañadas en chocolate. Son lo mejor XD. Y si, Roy es el tierno de los dos. Respecto a las citas, tengo los capítulos en mi compu y los consulto, pero a éstas alturas ya casi me las sé por completo =P. Y me alegra que veas el idealismo de esa forma. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, el mundo está demasiado arruinado, para ser delicada con palabras, pero estoy de acuerdo. Es bueno mantener una postura optimista u.u. Respecto a tu duda, si, habrá otro. No estaba segura de si iba a haberlo, pero decidí que si y ya me puse en campaña para escribirlo. De hecho, ya tengo algunos capítulos. No se cuando lo empiece a subir, eso si. Puede que me tome un poquito. Pero vendrá), **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **Haru D'Elric** y **Beli**.

Gracias a todos. Espero que este capítulo les guste. Ya saben, si se sienten inclinados a hacerme saber lo que piensan... me ayudarían mucho a mejorar y me animarían el día =). ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas que dejamos atrás<strong>

* * *

><p>XXII<p>

"Hasta que no quedó nada"

* * *

><p>Los siguientes días, mientras la reparación de los raíles avanzaba, Hawkeye pareció tomar la unilateral decisión de evitar permanecer a solas en el mismo espacio físico que él. Y Mustang, silenciosamente, acordó que era lo más sensato. Así que aceptó, aunque desganadamente, el tácito acuerdo sin mayores resistencias. Si Havoc, Fuery o Breda lo notaron, por otra parte, no dijeron nada. Y él no hizo mención de nada relacionado a ello tampoco. Y así los días pasaron. Calmos y constantes, y tan terriblemente lentos que Roy pensó que se encontraba una vez más en Ishbal, con la simple excepción de que no lo era, y al menos podía estar tranquilo de que su vida (o la de las personas bajo su mando) no peligraría. No con su teniente primera cuidando su espalda, al menos, pero entonces todo el asunto se volvía condenadamente circular y volvía a lo mismo. No la culpaba, por otra parte, él mismo había hecho aquello recaer sobre sí mismo. La había acorralado, al punto de forzarla a tomar medidas drásticas para mantener su firmeza y promesa, y era eso exactamente lo que Hawkeye había hecho. De hecho, sabía perfectamente que si tuviera, su teniente primera solicitaría su traslado si considerara que su persona se estaba convirtiendo más en una carga u obstáculo que un apoyo. Sabía que si debía, haría lo que tuviera que hacer para mantenerlo a él subiendo, ascendiendo y avanzando, así le costara a ella misma su propia felicidad, seguridad o vida misma. Y era eso exactamente lo que había hecho.<p>

Él la había forzado a aumentar la distancia entre ambos y ahora se arrepentía de haber realizado un movimiento tan agresivo y arriesgado con ella en primer lugar. La había apartado, de una forma u otra, y había sabido perfectamente que eso era exactamente lo que sucedería si presionaba el asunto demasiado y aún así había ido y lo había hecho. La había hecho elegir entre comprometerlo todo y su ambición y la siempre responsable y racional Hawkeye había elegido lo segundo, como era esperable de su persona. ¿Y él? Se sentía tan súbitamente miserable que deseaba golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa de la cocina en que se encontraba sentado desayunando tal y como había hecho cuando había sido el discípulo del padre de ella sólo para ver si aún podía, al menos, lograr que mirara en su dirección. Así fuera con expresión severa y de reproche. No obstante, Hawkeye permanecía distante, bebiendo calmamente su taza de té y revisando unos papeles que debían ser enviados al cuartel del Este una vez emprendieran su viaje de regreso el día siguiente. Mientras que el resto de sus subordinados desayunaban ajenos a todo esto, indagando –por lo que había atisbado a oír- la vida personal y amorosa del sargento Fuery, con preguntas sobre por qué no les había presentado a su novia aún, a lo que Havoc había respondido "para que no se la robe el coronel" mientras que Fuery había admitido que la había conocido en Central y por ende no lograba verla tan seguido como desearía. De todas maneras, no era asunto suyo. Y en aquellos momentos no podía obligarse a que lo fuera tampoco. Hawkeye continuaba sin alzar la mirada.

Suspiró, buscando por debajo de la mesa el pie de ella y dándole un suave golpecito al costado. Logrando, así, su objetivo. No obstante, la mirada duró dos segundos y los ojos caoba de ella volvieron una vez más al papel entre sus manos. Roy se abstuvo de ponerse de pie y marcharse, o golpear su taza bruscamente contra la mesa en señal de frustración. Estaba molesto y a aquellas alturas imaginaba que no se estaba molestando en disimularlo tampoco. Quizá, reflexionó, debiera haber atendido más cuidadosamente a las palabras que Madame Christmas le había dicho antes de dejarlo partir por primera vez hacia el pueblo donde vivía Berthold Hawkeye. _Recuerda, pequeño Roy, que la ambición viene con un alto precio que debes estar dispuesto a pagar. _Pero Roy Mustang siempre había sido demasiado ingenuamente ambicioso para su bien, incluso entonces, y la brusca mujer que lo había criado había acordado en que era un buen rasgo para un hombre, siempre y cuando recordara que aspirar alto tenía su precio.

Y, Dios, si lo sabría él. Había renunciado a todo, por su ambición. Perdido a muchos camaradas en Ishbal, perdido su inicial ingenuidad también y perdido la confianza ciega que la hija de su sensei había depositado en él cuando le había entregado la alquimia de su padre. Había perdido parte de su humanidad temía, incluso, y había debido quemar la espalda de ella con sus propias manos y verla retorcerse bajo las mismas flamas que deberían haber posibilitado ese sueño del que él le había hablado aquella vez frente a la tumba. Y había perdido a Hughes. Y la posibilidad de una vida junto a ella sin manos manchadas de sangre y cicatrices que jamás se borrarían y más arrepentimientos de los que podían contar. Había perdido la posibilidad de tenerla. Y ahora había perdido lo poco que había tenido de ella, por ser lo suficientemente ambicioso para querer más. No lo merecía, lo sabía y lo tenía perfectamente en claro, así como no merecía la devoción que ella le profesaba, pero no había podido evitarlo. Llevaba demasiados años conteniéndose. Y aquel condenado lugar donde la había besado por primera y última vez (hasta un par de noches atrás, cuando lo había vuelto a hacer) no estaba ayudando. Y Hawkeye seguía ignorándolo.

Pero quizá estaba bien. Quizá le daría ese espacio, cedería, retrocedería su pieza del tablero retractándose del jaque y todo volvería eventualmente a la normalidad. Ambos caerían en la misma constante, segura e interminable rutina que ella tanto valoraba, por encima de todo, y él podría volver a consentirse el tenerla cerca aunque sin realmente poder tocara. Y volverían a Ciudad del Este, y él encontraría otra mujer con la que salir, rubia quizá, y la cortejaría y le permitiría acompañarlo a la cama hasta que comprendiera que no era ella y no se le parecería nunca y entonces desistiría y buscaría una nueva. Y terminaría sus días así, hasta que pudiera retirarse de la milicia o fuera asesinado estando de servicio o fueran juzgados por sus crímenes en Ishbal y entonces la besaría una vez más, porque ya no importaría nada. Quizá de acá a veinte, treinta años. Quizá entonces pudiera tenerla a su lado como deseaba. El pensamiento resultaba terriblemente desolador...

Desenroscando los dedos de la asidera de la taza, se puso de pie y exclamó —Partimos en veinte minutos —antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse al interior de la que una vez había sido su designada habitación durante su estadía allí. Una vez adentro, cerró la puerta tras de sí con un poco más de fuerza de la realmente necesitada. Bufando, se dejó caer en el sofá y se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo. Todo aquello estaba resultando más conflictivo de lo que había pensado, y se aseguraba de culpar al mayor general Hakuro por ello.

Suspiró. Desde que habían arribado allí, no podía apartar sus pensamientos del tiempo que había pasado allí como discípulo de Berthold Hawkeye. Más aún, no podía evitar concentrarse en el más que breve período de casi dos días que había pasado ahí tras enterarse de que la salud de su sensei estaba más que delicada. Había solicitado un pedido de ausencia, por motivos personales que había clarificado como enfermedad de un familiar, dado que era una de las escasas razones para poder conseguir dicho permiso en un breve período de tiempo y sin demasiadas objeciones. No había sido del todo cierto, pero no había sido una completa mentira tampoco. Toda su familia se limitaba a Chris Mustang, y suponía que los Hawkeye eran lo más cercano que había tenido luego de la hermana de su padre a una. En todo caso, admitía que había llegado a pensar de esa forma en ocasiones, dado que había pasado casi dos años con ellos. Pero admitía también que nunca había cerrado dicha percepción del todo. Después de todo, y a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido, siempre había sentido una especie de muro hermético entre los Hawkeye y él.

Y aún así, Roy había tenido gran respeto por su sensei, y admiración –a pesar de las diferencias de ideas y posturas- y se había preocupado considerablemente por su salud y estilo de vida aún cuando no era ni nunca había sido asunto suyo realmente. Así como había tomado la determinación de hacer todo lo que estuviera al alcance de sus manos mientras estuviera allí, por poco o escaso que esto fuera. Y por esa razón no había dudado en ausentarse de la academia por unos días para visitarlo, sabiendo perfectamente que quizá no tuviera otra oportunidad. No lo negaría, también había deseado persuadirlo para que lo tomara nuevamente como su aprendiz y le enseñara todo lo restante respecto a la alquimia, a esa alquimia tan poderosa de la que le había hablado, pero había sido secundario y también demasiado tarde. En todo caso, admitía que había sido un pensamiento egoísta, y posiblemente así habría lucido cuando se lo comentó más tarde a ella frente a la tumba de su padre, pero no había podido evitarlo. Pronto se graduaría de la academia militar y, con su nivel actual, jamás podría aprobar el examen de alquimista estatal. Eso estaba claro.

Cargando el bolso sobre el hombro, que ella se había ofrecido a llevar pero que finalmente había desistido, caminó junto a la hija de su sensei hasta el interior de la casa. No pudiendo evitar, ocasionalmente, observarla de reojo. Había muchas cosas en ella que no habían cambiado, como su corto cabello desmechado a la altura de la nuca y su habitualmente seria expresión, pero ciertamente había crecido. Su rostro, si era remotamente posible, se había vuelto más adulto y maduro y su complexión delgada ya no parecía tan endeble y frágil como lo había sido en el pasado, cuando él la había conocido. De hecho, si cabía la inapropiada observación, parecía haber adquirido cierto... volumen en torno a ciertas áreas de su cuerpo. Sus caderas ciertamente lucían más redondeadas, acampanadas, más propias de una mujer, y su... eh... frente estaba más desarrollado también. Sin embargo, continuaba siendo una persona de figura delgada, fibrosa y esbelta.

Miró al frente, tensando sus labios en una fina línea al percatarse de su línea de pensamiento. Y del hecho de que estaba deteniéndose demasiado en los atributos corporales de la hija de su sensei y que desearía no haberlo hecho, en primer lugar. Sabía que no debería, dado que era un pensamiento que lo había seguido desde el primer instante en que había contemplado su deseo de besarla por primera vez, y sabía que esa premisa aún se sostenía. Además, no tenía intenciones de forzarse en ninguna forma a ella y aquel ciertamente no era un buen momento para que él estuviera contemplando todo aquello, no mientras la situación permaneciera tan delicada.

Suspiró, no queriendo admitir que quizá había un cierto porcentaje mínimo de veracidad en las idioteces que había dicho su insufrible obsesionado-con-las-relaciones compañero de academia, Maes Hughes. Admitía, sin lugar a dudas, que la hija de su sensei era en cierta forma relevante para él, pero eso era lo máximo de admisión que se concedería a sí mismo. De todas maneras, no importaba. No había viabilidad en nada de ello. Él se marcharía, al día siguiente, retornaría a la milicia y todo seguiría su curso como era esperable. Ella permanecería allí, o quizá no, pero seguramente se las arreglaría por su cuenta hasta que alguien se cruzara en su camino y la ayudara a mantener la casa o le proveyera un mejor estatus económico y una mejor vida y quizá a la larga formaría una familia, quizá no. Mientras que él, en su estado actual, no tenía nada. De hecho, a duras penas tenía algo de dinero y ni siquiera su persona le pertenecía ya. Le pertenecía a Amestris ahora. Como lo hacía y lo haría el resto de su vida. Ese era el camino que había elegido.

—Te ves bien —comentó finalmente. Ella lo observó de reojo y asintió suavemente, volviendo casi inmediatamente la vista al frente. Había algo en ella, algo que no podía ubicar, pero que daba la sensación de pesarle. Sus hombros permanecían caídos, como si el peso de algo la estuviera hundiendo. O quizá era imaginación suya. De una forma u otra, estaba seguro de que sus ojos lucían cansados y ella en general lo hacía también.

—Usted también, Mustang-san —susurró.

Él extendió una mano, y la tomó por la muñeca, dejando caer el bolso por su espalda en el proceso. Riza, un paso más adelante, se detuvo, y se tensó al mínimo contacto. Cuando Roy habló, su expresión era sumamente seria, voz profunda —¿Sucedió algo? Además de... —no confiaba en sí mismo para referirse con el tacto necesario y requerido a la situación de su sensei, así que lo dejó en el aire. Llevaba demasiado tiempo en la milicia y se había tornado algo más tosco en lo concerniente a sensibilidad. Su entrenamiento en el ejército se había asegurado de ello.

Pero ella sólo negó con la cabeza —No. Nada —voz monocorde, respuesta casi mecánica. O quizá era él el que estaba leyendo demasiado en todo aquello.

Aún así, no la soltó, sino que le retuvo la muñeca entre sus dedos, suavizando ahora su agarre ligeramente —¿Segura? —sintiendo la tirantez de la piel de ella y el suave y ligeramente irregular martillar del pulso corriendo por sus venas contra su palma.

Ella no lo miró —Si. No sucedió nada, Mustang-san —y finalmente se soltó de su agarre, dándole la espalda.

Ante esto, se sintió compelido a disculparse. Una vez más, se había tomado el atrevimiento de tocarla sin haber real necesidad de hacerlo y ésta vez el rechazo de ella era demasiado evidente como para no hacerlo —Lo siento. No debí... —comenzó.

Pero Riza simplemente volvió a negar con la cabeza —Mi padre se encuentra en su despacho, como siempre.

Roy, ligeramente aturdido, asintió. Aún observando la espalda de ella fijamente por un segundo. En el pasado, antes de marcharse, había tenido la impresión de que ella accedería de hacer él algo respecto a ambos. Riza no había dicho nada, por supuesto, no había hecho manifestación abierta al respecto tampoco pero Roy había tenido sus razones para creerlo, y generalmente era considerablemente bueno leyendo situaciones. Ahora, sin embargo, había sido una cuestión de arrogancia suya la de creer que todo permanecería en el lugar en que lo había hecho cuando se había marchado. Que todo permanecería en su exacto lugar, incluso ella, incluso cuando él se había marchado por casi ya dos años sin siquiera asegurar que regresaría o cuándo lo haría.

Sin saber qué más decir, hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se dirigió escaleras arriba, ladeando la cabeza sólo en una ocasión para mirar atrás. Pero ella ya había tomado su bolso y desaparecido. Espirando, volvió la vista al frente y terminó de subir los escalones faltantes. Su mano vacilando un instante antes de golpear la puerta. Llevaba el uniforme aún, y el abrigo negro doblado sobre el antebrazo, y no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría su antiguo maestro al respecto. Finalmente, golpeó. Y aguardó una respuesta desde el interior. La misma voz rasposa y gruesa que recordaba se hizo oír desde el interior.

—Adelante.

Roy giró el pomo y abrió la puerta, ingresando y cerrándola tras de sí. Erguido, permaneció delante de ésta, con expresión seria y el abrigo aún colgado sobre su puño derecho. Berthold Hawkeye lo miró de reojo y suspiró, deteniendo el trazo de su pluma en seco. Separó la punta de la hoja —Veo que te convertiste en un soldado después de todo, _Roy_.

Observó su apariencia. Lucía aún más delgado que antes. Sus ojos, si cabía, parecían incluso más desorbitados, con su piel consumida y casi adherida a los huesos. Mientras que su largo cabello rubio oscuro continuaba cayendo pesadamente sobre sus hombros. La escena delante suyo le provocó cierta tristeza. Era obvio que la vida se estaba escabullendo del cuerpo su sensei, tal y como había dado a entender Riza en su carta —Si, sensei. Aunque he pensado también que me gustaría tomar el examen de alquimista estatal y servir a mi país...

La mirada de Berthold Hawkeye, sombría, obsesiva, se volvió a él. Sus grandes ojos oscurecidos por la escasez de carne en su rostro y alrededor de sus cuencas. Sonrió, un sonrisa torcida —Como pensé, es aún muy pronto para que te conviertas en "el alquimista de la flama".

—¿Eso piensa? Al final, sólo me enseñó las bases de la alquimia hasta ahora.

Berthold volvió la vista a aquello que había estado escribiendo hasta que él había llegado —Por supuesto, es un desperdicio enseñarle a alguien que se degradaría a sí mismo convirtiéndose en un perro de los militares. Incluso los conceptos elementales.

Sonrió tristemente, citando las mismas palabras que su sensei le había dicho una vez, cuando había comenzado su entrenamiento —"La alquimia es para las personas", ¿cierto? —para luego volver su expresión seria, determinada—. Sensei, creo que ser útil para la milicia está relacionado con ser útil a las personas. Ahora que estamos expuestos a amenazas de los países lindantes, fortalecer al ejército es una cuestión de urgencia... Yo quiero proteger esta nación con la alquimia...

—Ya me he cansado de escuchar las mismas excusas...

Supuso que luciría herido a los ojos de su sensei —Maestro... Pensar que si tuviera tanto conocimiento como usted, debería ser fácil tomar el examen estatal... Sinceramente, lo encuentro intolerable que alguien de su calibre se esté consumiendo en tal estado de pobreza... Si toma el examen estatal y acepta los fondos prestados para investigación, su investigación podría ir incluso más lejos...

Depositó la pluma calmamente sobre el escritorio —No hay necesidad de eso... Mi investigación ha sido perfeccionada hace tiempo... Es la clase más poderosa de alquimia. Sin embargo, dependiendo de su uso podía causar grandes desastres —sus ojos permanecían fijos en el espacio delante suyo, inmóviles, como si algo hubiera poseído su mirada—. Y estuve completamente satisfecho con el solo hecho de haberla perfeccionado. Los alquimistas son criaturas que, mientras vivan, no pueden continuar sin buscar la verdad. Solo se consideran muertos a partir del momento en el que han dejado de pensar —se volvió a él, ojos oscurecidos, y curvó las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba en una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Es por eso que soy un humano que murió tiempo atrás...

—Por favor no diga esas cosas —se apresuró, preocupado, afligido—. Si pudiera, por favor, usar ese poder para el mundo...

—Poder... —musitó, sintiendo el sabor metálico y a bilis trepar por su garganta hacia arriba—. ¿Así que quieres poder, Roy? —sin embargo, no pudo contener el líquido inundándole los pulmones que pujaba por salir. Abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, tosió, y una gran cantidad de sangre se derramó de las comisuras de sus labios. De reojo, pudo ver al muchacho que había entrenado, el único que había tomado realmente, observarlo con una expresión de absoluto horror y desasosiego. No era la expresión de un muchacho, era la de un hombre. Uno que había visto crecer con sus propios ojos, y otra de las cosas que había descuidado por su alquimia e investigación, como Riza.

Roy se apresuró hasta él —¡Sensei! —y el rostro de Berthold impactó contra el cuaderno abierto sobre el escritorio, salpicando de sangre las páginas que había estado escribiendo hasta hacía unos instantes atrás.

Pero Berthold Hawkeye era perfectamente conciente de que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, ya no sentía su cuerpo y el poco aire que podía inhalar empezaba a quemarle en los pulmones y a resultar suficiente. Y sabía también que no tendría otra oportunidad de decir lo que necesitaba decir antes de morir, por lo que se apresuró como pudo a decir entrecortadamente lo que podía atinar a decir, preguntándose si algo de lo que estaba diciendo en aquel momento tendría sentido para su aprendiz, dado que la vista se le había tornado borrosa y ya no podía oír. Todo lo que sentía, era la quemazón en el pecho, y la sangre caliente borboteándole en la garganta, y algo frío deslizándose por sus ojos y hacia abajo —Ya que te he visto crecer ante mis propios ojos... He pensado en otorgártela a ti... Es una lástima... no tengo tiempo para enseñártela...

—¡¿Qué-

—Pero mi investigación... Mi hija posee el conocimiento... —a su alrededor, todo empezaba a tornarse oscuro. Y todo lo que podía recordar era la expresión de Riza, cuando había depositado la investigación en su espalda, y todas las ocasiones en que no había sido capaz de estar a la altura de su título como padre—. Si dices que usarás mi alquimia... mi poder en la forma correcta, ella probablemente te presentará el secreto...

—¡Maestro! —a aquellas alturas, estaba desesperado. Podía sentirlo, aunque no podía explicarlo, la vida de su sensei deslizándose entre sus dedos sin que él pudiera hacer nada. Sin que pudiera retenerla, como agua.

—Lo siento... —_confío en que tú decidas el futuro de mi investigación, Riza. _

—¡Por favor, resista! —gritó, depositando una mano en la espalda del hombre y sacudiéndolo una y otra vez. Tenía la mente en blanco y en aquellos momentos no podía siquiera recordar nada del conocimiento que le habían proveído en la milicia sobre primeros auxilios. Pero aún cuando lo hiciera, temía que no sería suficiente. Aquello que estaba ocurriendo delante de sus ojos era eso irreversible que ningún alquimista podía derrotar o superar, eso que no debía siquiera ambicionar lograr tampoco.

—He estado tan inmerso en mi investigación, que no he podido hacer nada por ti...

—¡Sensei! ¡Hawkeye-sensei!

—Lo siento, Riza... —_lamento no haber tenido más tiempo para ti..._—Roy —_confío en que cuidarás de ella, como lo harás con mi investigación_—, te dejaré mi hija a ti... Por favor... Por favor...

—¡Alguien! —se inclinó, deslizando apresuradamente un brazo de su sensei por su cuello y levantándolo con la ayuda de su propio peso. Estaba temblando y sabía, aún cuando no quisiera admitirlo y rendirse, que el corazón de su maestro había dejado de latir. No podía sentirlo, ni el ascender y descender de su pecho contra sus propias costillas. No podía sentir nada—. ¡Alguien llame a un doctor! ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?

La puerta se abrió y Roy observó la pequeña figura de la hija de su sensei de pie y aferrada contra el marco de la puerta, rodillas temblando. Su expresión, imaginaba Riza, sería igual a la de él, de pánico y alarma. Sin embargo, no se movió. Y él supo porqué. No quería admitirlo... Pero Berthold Hawkeye estaba muerto...

—¡Riza! —y entonces, sus propias rodillas cedieron y se precipitó, junto con el cuerpo de su sensei sin vida, al suelo.

Una mano en su hombro lo sacudió bruscamente. Forzándolo a abrir los ojos —Oy, jefe. Coronel —debió haberse quedado dormido, supuso, observando el cuarto en que se encontraba y el rostro de Havoc devolviéndole una expresión de preocupación. Y estaba sudando frío notó, pasándose la mano por la frente. Se sentó, frotándose los párpados cerrados con los dedos pulgar y medio. Aquel era un recuerdo que ciertamente no encontraba placer en recordar y aquel no era el teniente rubio que había deseado ver al despertar en tal estado de consternación. Suspiró. Sabiendo perfectamente por qué no había sido Hawkeye la que lo había despertado.

Se puso de pie —Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

El teniente segundo continuó mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido —¿Te encuentras bien?

Roy refugió ambas manos en los bolsillos y asintió, expresión solemne —Perfectamente —antes de dar media vuelta y abandonar la habitación. No dejando a su subordinado más tiempo para formular otra pregunta que decididamente no respondería. Ya tenía demasiado en la cabeza tal y como estaban las cosas. Ciertamente no quería añadir a su sobrecargada menta más cosas de las que ya debía cargar. Y eso sin mencionar que aún tenían trabajo que hacer.

Afortunadamente, el día transcurrió normal y sin sobresaltos y la reparación pudo ser concluida sin mayores inconvenientes, lo cual agradeció en su fuero interno profusamente. Estaba cansado, no lo negaría, y su humor no era el óptimo para pasar demasiado tiempo bajo el ardiente sol dirigiendo una tarea que, para empezar, nunca tendría que haber hecho. No era su trabajo, ni su jurisdicción y ciertamente no se sentía complacido con todo aquello. Pero al menos podrían regresar al día siguiente a Ciudad del Este y Dios sabía que lo necesitaba. Se tomaría un día libre cuando lo hicieran, de ser necesario, para poner en orden sus pensamientos antes de retomar su habitual rutina en el cuartel general. Y antes de que su escritorio fuera perdido bajo una tonelada de trabajo burocrático que tampoco resultaría significante. En ocasiones, ocasiones como aquellas, se preguntaba si no estaría desperdiciando su tiempo que claramente podría invertir en cosas de mayor provecho para el país. Pero el papeleo lo mantenía ocupado, algo que evidentemente tranquilizaba a sus superiores, que mantenían un ojo encima de su persona todo el tiempo. De todas maneras, lo tenía sin cuidado. Podían observarlo todo lo que quisieran, ponerle trabas e incluso buscarle todos los defectos y fallas o ponerle todos las piedras en el camino que quisieran y aún así él continuaría ascendiendo. Más y más. Poco a poco. Sin importar cuánto le tomara. Porque ninguno de ellos tenían lo que él, un grupo de leales subordinados apoyándolo y empujándolo hacia arriba. Ninguno de ellos tenían a alguien como Hawkeye a su lado. No que en aquel momento pudiera jactarse demasiado de ello, dado que su teniente primera continuaba tan distante y cortante como lo había hecho durante los últimos días. Era su culpa, de todas formas, y Roy Mustang admitía su responsabilidad en la situación.

—Ah... Maldición, esta vez el mayor general se pasó... —se quejó Havoc, encendiendo un cigarrillo sentado en los escalones de la entrada de la casa—. ¿Acaso piensa matarnos de trabajo? Es aún peor que el coronel...

Breda, que se encontraba sentado al otro lado de los escalones, asintió, dándole una efusiva mordida a un sándwich que había comprado en el pueblo de regreso a la "base", como solía llamar a la casa de la teniente primera —El mayor general no tiene en mucha estima al coronel.

—¿Y por qué tenemos que pagarlo nosotros? Además, ¿no es suficiente con asignarnos papeleo inútil? —masculló, soltando una bocanada de humo. Breda tosió y agitó la mano en el aire con expresión de disgusto.

—No me eches esa basura encima.

—Lo siento —apartó el cigarrillo, de modo que el humo se desplazara en otra dirección—. Como si no tuviéramos suficiente con el trabajo que nos asignan el coronel y Hawkeye.

Breda asintió, observando por la ventana a la teniente primera trabajar en una serie de informes que entregarían al regresar, mientras Fuery se encargaba, por órdenes del coronel, otra vez de la cena. Su superior, por su parte, se había encerrado en el despacho del padre de Hawkeye desde que habían vuelto —¿No te parece que la teniente y el coronel no se dirigieron la palabra en todo el día?

Havoc enarcó ambas cejas y volteó la cabeza para observar a la mujer en cuestión, dándole una pitada al cigarrillo. Se encogió de hombros —El coronel debe haber hecho algo para enfadar a Hawkeye, como siempre.

Breda observó a la teniente primera y asintió —Quizá... —terminando su sándwich. Poniéndose de pie, Havoc tomando sus multas que había decidido usar para descansar un poco sus piernas, ambos ingresaron a la casa en el exacto momento en que el sargento Fuery había concluido con la tarea. Hawkeye continuaba en un rincón de la mesa trabajando. Y Mustang aún no había bajado.

—¿Y el coronel?

Riza replicó estoicamente, secamente, sin siquiera levantar la mirada del informe en el que estaba trabajando —El coronel no cenará.

Fuery se acomodó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz —El coronel dijo que estaba trabajando en algo en el despacho del padre de la teniente primera y que no cenaría...

—¿Y tú no cenarás, Hawkeye?

La rubia negó calmamente con la cabeza —Preferiría terminar con éstos informes esta noche, teniente Havoc, dado que deberemos entregarlos a primera hora al regresar.

Ambos se sintieron culpables. Hawkeye hacía la mayoría del trabajo sucio o tedioso por allí, mientras que ellos habían pasado el atardecer comiendo y fumando al aire libre como si estuvieran en un viaje de placer —Ah... ¿Necesita ayuda, teniente?

—No. Puedo encargarme de estos por mi cuenta, teniente segundo. Aunque aprecio el ofrecimiento —Breda asintió, aunque dudoso. Por alguna razón, parecía que Hawkeye estuviera intentando escudarse tras el trabajo mientras que el coronel se había encerrado en el despacho que había sido del padre de la teniente primera y había pasado todo el resto del día allí, enclaustrado. De hecho, en cierta forma le recordaba al jefe de Acero, encerrado horas leyendo libros de alquimia como si no hubiera mañana. Era... inusual, cuanto menos. Cierto, el coronel era un alquimista y en incontables ocasiones lo había visto practicar alquimia o usarla a favor de la milicia. Sin embargo, rara vez lo veían leyendo libros de la misma o interesándose en ésta en la forma casi obsesiva en que lo hacía el alquimista de Acero. En general, el coronel actuaba más como militar que como alquimista, la mayor parte de las veces.

Revisando el informe por última vez, suspiró, poniéndose de pie. Estaba cansada. Había sido un largo día y el sol, como generalmente solía suceder allí, no les había dado un respiro, pero afortunadamente habían logrado concluir con su misión satisfactoriamente. Logrando, al menos, que gran parte del pueblo perdiera su excesiva aversión hacia la milicia. No eran de su particular agrado, pero al menos habían tenido la decencia de agradecerle al coronel y a ellos también por su trabajo. No que eso fuera mucho. De hecho, la imagen de la milicia estaba algo afectada desde el golpe de estado, y tomaría algo de tiempo lograr que los ciudadanos de Amestris volvieran a tener una imagen más positiva de la institución. Aún así, era un avance.

Cerrando la carpeta con los informes adentro, se dirigió al teléfono. Haría una llamada, para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden y que Rebecca estuviera cuidando bien de su perro, y luego se marcharía a dormir. Tras sonar un par de veces, una voz familiar atendió —¿Hola?

—Rebecca.

—¡Riza!

La rubia suspiró. Preguntándose de dónde sacaría su amiga tantas energías —Rebecca, llamaba para ver cómo se encuentra Black Hayate...

—Ah... Perfectamente. ¿Sabes? Resulta que un perro es una excelente excusa para hablar con hombres... No sé cómo no usaste este recurso antes. Podrías tener un macho en tu cama a éstas alturas —al oír esto, Hawkeye estuvo segura de que tanto los tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda como el sargento Mayor Fuery la estaban observando. Rebecca hablaba muy fuerte.

Torció el gesto —Apreciaría, teniente Catalina, que bajes la voz. Y espero que no estés usando a mi perro para tus maquinadores propósitos personales —la amonestó, severa.

Rebecca soltó un bufido al otro lado de la línea —Seguro, tú tienes un hombre ya, pero yo necesito uno para mí misma.

La comisura izquierda de su labio comenzó a tensarse y aflojarse a modo de tic —Estoy segura de que ya dejé perfectamente en claro que tal no es el caso, Rebecca —replicó, tajantemente. A veces se preguntaba si la morena realmente escuchaba cuando parecía hacerlo...

—Si, si. Seguro, teniente Hawkeye. ¿Me dirás entonces que no estás teniendo una escapada con el coronel allí mismo?

Soltó un bufido de irritación —Estoy segura que también aclaré eso, teniente Catalina.

—¡¿Qué? ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no?

—Buenas noches, Rebecca —y cortó. Dándose media vuelta y encontrándose la mirada de los tres hombres sobre ella. Dedicándoles una mirada severa, se excusó y se marchó escaleras arriba. Sin embargo, se detuvo en seco al pasar frente a la puerta cerrada del despacho de su padre. En cierta forma, sentía cómo si volviera a tener quince años. Sólo que ésta vez no era su padre el que estaba adentro. Negando la cabeza, continuó, cerrando la puerta de su propia habitación al entrar. Sin embargo, y por largo rato, no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño. Ni siquiera cuando oyó al último de sus subordinados marcharse a dormir. El coronel había descendido a su cuarto, por lo que había alcanzado a oír, y todo en la planta alta había quedado en absoluto silencio y oscuridad. Suspirando, decidió descender hasta la cocina y prepararse una taza de té para ayudarse a dormir, tal y como había sido su costumbre en el pasado, y aún lo era en su propio apartamento cuando tenía insomnio. Sólo que entonces al menos podía gozar de la compañía de su Shiba Inu. Allí, y en aquel preciso instante, estaba sola. Únicamente acompañada por el sonido de las chicharras cantando en el exterior.

Tomando la oxidada tetera, la llenó con la suficiente cantidad de agua en el interior para preparar una taza, y la depositó con pulso firme sobre la hornalla. Observando el pequeño fuego danzar delante suyo. En cierta forma, todo aquello, le recordaba a aquel atardecer tras el funeral de su padre. Él había permanecido a su lado, durante todo el día y desde el fallecimiento, e incluso había hecho los arreglos para el modesto entierro y pagado por éstos. Y ella, a cambio, había decidido tras oírlo hablar tan entusiastamente de su sueño bienintencionado que le entregaría la investigación de su padre. Sin embargo, tras haberle dicho las palabras –_Mustang-san, ese sueño... ¿Puedo confiarle mi espalda a ello? ¿Está bien creer en un futuro donde todos sean felices?_- no se sentía tan segura al respecto. Afortunadamente, él aún no parecía haber comprendido a qué se había referido con ello. Qué implicaba realmente el que le diera la investigación de su padre.

Por esa razón, había intentado prolongar aquello, aunque fuera sólo por unos instantes más, un segundo más, no importaba. Tenían algo de tiempo, antes de que el último tren de aquel día partiera de regreso y haría uso de ese tiempo hasta que se sintiera completamente cómoda con su decisión de mostrarle su espalda. Suspiró, colocando algo de agua para dos tazas de té. Aunque, si lo consideraba realmente, quizá sólo estaba siendo egoísta. Reteniéndolo allí con ella aunque fuera una o dos horas más, cuando claramente ya no había nada allí que lo retuviera, salvo los secretos de la investigación de su padre, tatuados en su cuerpo. Una vez se marchara de allí, las posibilidades de que no lo volviera a ver serían considerablemente altas. Y, por alguna razón, la idea le contraía el estómago.

Tan ensimismada había estado, contemplando las posibilidades y armándose del valor suficiente para hacerlo, que no se había percatado cuando él se había puesto de pie y caminado hasta donde se encontraba ella. O cuando había colocando una mano enguantada sobre la ligeramente temblorosa de ella, que permanecía sobre la empuñadura de la tetera —¿Te encuentras bien? Si no es buen momento... puedo esperar... O, si quieres, puedo buscarla por mi cuenta. Si me dices dónde está...

Los dedos de ella se cerraron tensamente alrededor de la empuñadura —No. Me temo que tengo que mostrársela yo misma, Mustang-san... —y estuvo segura de que él sintió la forma en que su mano se atiesó bajo la suya. De hecho, estaba segura de que a aquellas alturas él se habría percatado de su estado general de tensión.

Él asintió —Entiendo.

Y ella clavó sus ojos en las manchas carmesí del guante antes pulcramente blanco de él y en la manga de su uniforme militar —Eso...

Roy torció el gesto —Ah... No es nada. Es sólo... —aquella era sangre de su sensei.

—Puedo limpiarla si lo desea, Mustang-san —ofreció, con más calma, tomando la muñeca de él y examinando las manchas con igual estoicismo. Sus largos y estilizados dedos enroscados cuidadosamente alrededor de su brazo.

Pero él sólo negó con la cabeza —No. Está bien. No es necesario.

La tetera comenzó a silbar y él tomó asiento, quitándose los guantes de las manos y dejándolos sobre la mesa. En silencio, Riza depositó la taza delante suyo, y se sentó en el lado opuesto de la mesa, sosteniendo la cálida taza entre sus palmas y tamborileando nerviosamente con sus dedos contra la cerámica. Sopló el vapor, y le dio un pequeño sorbo, notando que él no había bebido. Sino que la observaba a ella, a través de la mesa.

—¿Sucede algo, Mustang-san?

—No —negó con la cabeza, dando un sorbo a la cálida infusión. Sin apartar los ojos de ella. Había notado la forma recta de sus hombros, la tensión en su rostro y la forma en que presionaba sus labios en una línea, así como no había pasado por alto el hecho de que los dedos le habían temblado ligeramente, cuando había preparado el té. Sin embargo y, como siempre, Riza se mostraba hermética a él. No dispuesta a comentarle qué era aquello que le estaba molestando, aún cuando parecía obvio que tenía que ver con lo sucedido aquel día. Con la muerte de su padre. Quizá con él también (si era lo suficientemente arrogante para creerlo), y con la alquimia que había prometido entregarle.

Sorprendido, la vio depositar la taza en la mesa –a penas tocada- y ponerse de pie, expresión rígida —Lo lamento, Mustang-san. Me temo que estoy haciéndole perder su tiempo —lo sabía. Sin embargo, no había podido evitarlo. Exhaló, larga y tendidamente, y le indicó que la siguiera hasta la que había sido la habitación de él. La luz cálida se filtraba por la única ventana.

—¿La investigación se encuentra aquí? —preguntó confundido. Ella asintió, suavemente, de espaldas a él y alzó las manos para cerrar las cortinas, dejando a duras penas un haz de luz cálida y dorada iluminando la habitación. Roy frunció el entrecejo.

Y entonces, ella alzó las manos y las llevó delante de su pecho, de modo que él no pudo verla obrando lenta y con pulso vacilante sobre los botones de su prenda negra. Una y otra vez, hasta que terminó de desabotonarla por completo. Sin embargo, no se la removió al instante, sino que permaneció un segundo de más aferrándose la prenda al cuerpo, antes de deslizarla por sus hombros –para sorpresa de él- y dejarla caer al suelo. Haciendo uso de sus antebrazos para cubrirse modestamente los pechos. Su mirada caoba, clavada en algún punto delante suyo en el suelo.

A sus espaldas, lo oyó inhalar bruscamente y cuando habló, su voz sonó temblorosa, contenida —Esto es... —cerró las manos en puños, observando el intrínseco dibujo tatuado en la pequeña espalda de Riza. Las finas y gruesas línea de tinta roja oscura extenderse y curvarse por toda su extensión. Por la línea de su columna y la hondonada entre sus omóplatos y la delicada curva de la espalda, hasta culminar poco más arriba del comienzo de su falda igualmente negra.

Ella asintió —La investigación de mi padre.

—Y él... —masculló, dando un paso, pero percatándose de que quizá no era la mejor idea hasta que ella lo consintiera. O al menos se sintiera más cómoda al respecto, algo que claramente no hacía. De hecho, y desde donde se encontraba, podía ver cada músculo de su espalda endurecido bajo su piel, bajo las líneas del tatuaje. Si debía ser honesto, no sabía qué pensar. Su sensei... él no podía haber... _No son manuscritos. Él dijo que sería un problema si la investigación de su vida desapareciera o fuera tomada por un forastero..._—. Hawkeye-sensei te hizo esto.

—No —negó suavemente con la cabeza—. Yo lo consentí...

—Aún así —bajó la mirada, observando con indignación el suelo que separaba al uno del otro, sus nudillos tornándose blancos—. No debería, no debería haberte usado de esta forma. Como un manuscrito —dio uno, dos pasos largos, acortando la distancia, y quedó tras ella. Con calma, se removió el abrigo y lo depositó sobre sus hombros, reteniendo sus propias manos allí.

Ella se tensó, pero aún así alzó las manos hasta las de él y se removió el abrigo una vez más, dejando su espalda desnuda nuevamente ante sus ojos negros —Está bien, Mustang-san. Por favor, tómela.

—¿Cómo podría...? —masculló, indignado. Pero ella sólo negó con la cabeza, suavemente, cabeza gacha y sonrió a duras penas. Una pequeña y triste sonrisa casi evanescente.

—Por favor, Mustang-san. Si no puedo deshacer esto. Al menos... Al menos quiero que la tenga... —los hombros le temblaron, como si estuviera sollozando, pero él sabía perfectamente que ni una lágrima había sido derramada de sus expresivos ojos caoba. No aquel día, ni siquiera durante el entierro de su padre. Y no que él hubiera visto aún— Por favor, tómela. Se lo ruego.

Suspiró, dando un vacilante paso más, y extendió su mano cautelosamente a la espalda de ella, tocando con suma delicadeza el extremo superior del tatuaje: una de las colas de las dos serpientes entrelazadas que llegaban descendiendo hasta su baja espalda. Con suavidad, deslizó los dedos por la misma de la cola a la cabeza. Retrasando el momento posiblemente más de lo necesario. Aún observando su espalda, la oyó suspirar muy silenciosamente ante el gesto. Retrajo los dedos.

—No creo... —comenzó.

Sin embargo, toda palabra se atoró en su garganta cuando ella se volteó a él –antebrazos aún cubriéndole los pechos- y se inclinó a duras penas. Presionando su frente contra el pecho de él. Estaba temblando, ligeramente, casi de forma imperceptible y podía sentirla respirar entrecortadamente contra su pecho. Sus ojos negros clavados en la coronilla de ella.

Suspiró. Alzando las manos para tomarla de los hombros y luego desistiendo de hacerlo, inseguro de qué hacer con éstas. Finalmente, se resignó y decidió por dejarlas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, cerradas firmemente en puños —Riza... —susurró, pausada y cuidadosamente.

Pero ella sólo negó la cabeza y descendió los brazos, exponiéndose y aferrándose con sus manos al frente de la chaqueta militar de él. Roy tragó saliva y ésta vez la tomó por los hombros, pero sin apartarla. Si lo hacía, temía ver lo que ella acababa de dejar al descubierto sólo para que él lo apreciara y ya estaba tomándole todo su autocontrol el contenerse sin haberlo hecho —Me iré mañana.

Asintió, aún ocultando su rostro en el pecho de él. Lo sabía. Y no pretendía retenerlo ni esperaba de él nada a cambio. Simplemente... —Lo sé.

—No puedo... —sonó ahogado, ronco. Su voz áspera. Era una muchacha aún, o debería serlo. Sin embargo, Riza llevaba tanto tiempo comportándose como una adulta –_siendo una incuestionable adulta_- que encontraba difícil usar esa objeción para rechazarla. De hecho, y aún cuando pudiera enumerar tantas objeciones al respecto –una más jodidamente errónea que la anterior- no podía apartarse completamente de la situación. No de ella. Por alguna razón, sospechaba que así había sido desde el inicio, sólo que le había tomado algo más de tiempo el caer en la cuenta. Las siguientes palabras de ella terminaron de derribar todo esfuerzo que hubiera estado realizando hasta el momento.

—No. Ésta es mi decisión —aseguró, alzando la cabeza para observarlo. Su mirada caoba, oscura, firme y determinada, lo hizo perder figurativamente el equilibrio. Clavó las yemas de sus dedos en los hombros de ella, con algo más de fuerza de la realmente necesaria. No obstante, ella no se encogió bajo su tacto ni hizo gesto alguno de estar padeciendo dolor. Se obligó a no pensar que era porque estaría acostumbrada a éste, dado que evidentemente el tatuaje de su espalda habría dolido. Y Dios, si desearía poder hacer algo al respecto, haber hecho algo al respecto, aún cuando sabía que probablemente no había nada que pudiera haber hecho para evitar aquello. Las disculpas de su sensei a su hija, en sus últimos momentos de vida, continuaban resonando en su cabeza. ¿Se habría referido a eso? ¿A haberla usado como un mero manuscrito? ¿A haber mancillado su cuerpo por el bien de su investigación? Una idea le parecía más inaceptable que la anterior.

Pero había algo en sus ojos, en su mirada firme y segura, que hacía que se le encogiera el estómago de sólo verla. Algo debajo de la estable superficie, nadando, y entonces comprendió qué era. Aquello que había estado preguntándose desde que había llegado allí. _¿No te sientes sola?_. Desde que la había visto día a día, hacerse cargo de todo por su cuenta, sin alguien en quien apoyarse. Sin alguien de quien depender. Alguien que cuidara de ella. _¿Acaso debería?_ Sin alguien que hubiera hecho algo por ella, jamás. De hecho, desde que la conocía, Riza siempre le había parecido sumamente independiente y eficiente en todo lo que hacía, y lo era (aunque suponía más por necesidad que por otra cosa), capaz y dedicada. Sin embargo, no se había detenido demasiado a pensar que quizá, sólo quizá, ella también necesitaría –de vez en cuando- un descanso, o alguien que la atendiera a ella, y no viceversa. _¿Acaso debería hacer otra cosa? Me temo que esa es mi vida, Mustang-san. Lo ha sido desde hace demasiado. Aún así, no lo considero un inconveniente o una molestia. Yo decidí permanecer aquí, después de todo, y atender a mi padre. Es mi decisión. _

No, ella siempre se había mostrado así. Calma, colecta y constante, siempre en una pieza, realizando cada una de las cosas que debía con el mismo esmero que la anterior sin detenerse a pensar demasiado. Siempre trabajadora y eficaz en cada decisión y acción que tomaba. Imperturbable. Tanto que en ocasiones había considerado su proceder inhumano. Era una mujer inteligente, lo sabía, y sabía que sería perfectamente capaz de sobrevivir por su cuenta de una forma u otra, tal y como le había asegurado durante el entierro. No, no lo dudaba. Ella sobreviviría, por su cuenta, tal y como había estado haciendo hasta el momento. Pero eso no lo hacía menos injusto. No hacía que su vida lo fuera, o que el trato que había recibido a lo largo de toda su vida lo fuera. Nada de ello compensaba el hecho de que estaba sola. Y siempre lo había estado, desde que tenía memoria.

Inclinando la cabeza, la besó, tal y como había deseado desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Sin embargo, no lo hizo brusca y desesperadamente, como quizá hubiera parecido apropiado al momento y al hecho de que llevaba demasiado conteniéndose, sino que lo hizo con suavidad y calma. Lentamente. Para luego apartarse y observarla con caución, con semblante serio —¿Estás segura?

Riza asintió, alzando el mentón firme y devolviéndole la misma mirada de seguridad que le había dedicado antes. La misma que había desbaratado todas sus resoluciones de no tocarla. Sólo que ésta vez, percibió algo de vacilación en sus ojos. Así como no pudo evitar notar la forma en que sus pequeños y huesudos hombros se curvaban hacia abajo y hacia él, posiblemente por la conciencia del estado de semidesnudez en que se encontraba y el inconsciente intento de cubrirse. Sonrió de lado. Complacido de poder ver un lado menos controlado de ella y, más aún, de ser él quien provocaba todo aquello. De ser quien parecía haberle arrebatado temporalmente la imperturbabilidad y el estoicismo.

Así que simplemente se inclinó por segunda vez y la besó, por todas las razones equivocadas quizá, pero lo hizo. Una y otra y otra vez, hasta que de alguna forma ambos terminaron –entre beso torpe y bocanada de aire y beso torpe- en el único sofá-cama de la habitación, enrededados. Rodillas chocando torpe y poco grácilmente y manos deslizándose nerviosamente porque la realidad nunca era simplemente cómo debería serlo. Y aún así, a pesar de su propia inexperiencia y la de ella, se tomó el tiempo para hallar todos y cada uno de sus puntos estratégicos. Viéndola arquearse y curvarse debajo suyo cuando besaba ese cierto punto en su cuello, bajo su oído, y la pequeña hondonada de su clavícula, y sintiéndose complacido luego por haber suscitado tal reacción en ella. No era perfecto, era torpe y descoordinado y todo lo que imaginaba no debería ser pero así estaba bien. Así que sólo continuó besándola, aferrándose a ella casi urgentemente, hasta que la sintió derretirse bajo suyo y la siguió. Dejándose caer a su lado, justo en el instante en que la luz comenzaba a aclarar afuera.

Deslizando un brazo por su cintura, la abrazó por la espalda, enterrando su rostro en la nuca de ella. Olía a hierba fresca, sal y sudor. Sonrió, soplando los cortos y desmechados mechones rubios que no cesaban de hacerle cosquillas en la punta de la nariz. No obstante, no tardó demasiado en percatarse del sutil estado de tensión del cuerpo de ella, o el hecho de que no había vuelto a decir nada —¿Te encuentras bien?

Riza asintió, aún dándole la espalda, y aferró la manta contra su pecho. Intentando retraer sus piernas de entre las de él y chocando contra sus rodillas en el proceso. Se tensó. Roy suspiró, sirviéndose de su codo para poder ver por encima del hombro desnudo de ella —¿Prefieres que me vaya?

—No —aseveró, ésta vez sin vacilar, tomando la mano de él que rodeaba su cintura y posicionándola serenamente contra su plano y firme abdomen desnudo. Se encogió, y acurrucó un poco más contra él, soltando un largo y tendido suspiro. Había pretendido distanciarse en aquel momento, y hacer las cosas más fáciles luego, tal y como había decidido inicialmente. Separar sus propias emociones de él y verlo partir tal y como sabía que haría. Y él se lo había advertido, y Riza lo había sabido también, pero eso no hacía el hecho de que iba a quedarse sola –_completamente sola_- una vez más, menos real. No, no lo hacía menos difícil.

Roy suspiró, asintiendo –comprendiendo- y acomodándose de igual forma contra ella. Su otra mano, la que no permanecía rodeándole la cintura, trazando dibujos en su espalda, aquí y allá, deslizando su dedo índice distraídamente y presionando sus labios aquí y allá una vez su dedo había dejado el lugar.

Riza giró a duras penas la cabeza para observarlo, mirada inquisitiva. Y él simplemente se encogió de hombros y la besó —Tienes un lunar —señalando luego una vez más.

Ella negó con la cabeza —¿No debería estar intentando descifrar la investigación de mi padre, Mustang-san?

Él enarcó una ceja, incorporándose aún más en el sofá-cama, sonrisa arrogante en los labios —¿Y aún así no puedes llamarme por mi nombre?

Exhaló, sentándose y aferrándose la tela enroscada alrededor de su pequeña complexión. Dejando una porción para que él hiciera lo mismo —Lo lamento. Imagino que las costumbres son difíciles de erradicar.

—Imagino que sí —sonrió y manoteó sobre el modular junto al sofá buscando algo. Tomándolo, lo observó. Un reloj—. Pero aún nos quedan un par de horas para seguir intentándolo.

Ella le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación —¿Es siempre tan franco, _Mustang-san_? —deliberadamente recurriendo a las formalidades.

Roy sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros. Y Riza no pudo evitar pensar que lucía particularmente atractivo de esa forma, con su habitualmente indómito cabello azabache aún más revuelto que de costumbre. No que fuera a decirlo —¿Preferiría que adorne más mi lenguaje, Hawkeye-san? —bromeó—. Porque puedo hacerlo si así lo prefiere.

Riza cerró los ojos con calma y negó con la cabeza. Suspiró, abriéndolos y observándolo una vez más —No. Está bien —tuvo que detenerse para no volver a llamarlo "Mustang-san" una vez más.

—¿Sucede...?

Pero ella lo detuvo negando suavemente con la cabeza y extendiendo su mano a su pecho, trazando con sus dedos una pequeña y casi invisible cicatriz blanca sobre su pectoral izquierdo. Él le tomó la muñeca pero no le retiró la mano. En vez de ello, se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra su frente, sonriendo —Gajes del oficio —ella alzó los ojos para mirarlo y Roy sintió que el estómago se le contraía por tercera vez en aquella noche (madrugada ya, en realidad). No supo por qué. Pero le pareció tan trágicamente hermosa que tuvo contenerse para no volver a tomarla allí mismo.

En vez de hacerlo, se aclaró la garganta y continuó hablando —Es culpa de Hughes, en realidad. Estábamos entrenando y me hizo tropezar distrayéndome con sus idioteces de que debía conseguirme una mujer y caí sobre un alambre de púas.

Las comisuras de los labios de Riza se curvaron en una calma sonrisa. Sus ojos fijos donde sus propios dedos se encontraban trazando la cicatriz —¿Y es eso a lo que vino, Mustang-san? —su voz un pequeño susurro.

—¿Qué? Claro que no. Ni siquiera había considerado-

—¿No? —alzó la vista, seria. Y entonces volvió a negar suavemente y bajó la mirada—. Admito que yo si.

Roy tragó el nudo que se le acababa de formar en la garganta y extendió sus dedos hasta la nuca de ella, donde comenzó a rozar las puntas de sus cortos cabellos rubios. Espiró, sonriendo calmamente —Es seguro afirmar que yo también, entonces. Temía que fueras a echarme de tu casa si lo admitía. Para ser sinceros, puedes ser considerablemente intimidante en ocasiones.

Ella enarcó ambas cejas, ligeramente sorprendida y entretenida por el comentario —Mis disculpas, Mustang-san. No sabía que mi intimidante presencia lo hubiera turbado durante su estadía —claro sarcasmo en sus palabras.

Roy enarcó una ceja y sonrió, complacido de ver que parecía estarse sintiendo más y más cómoda en su presencia, al punto que empezaba a no censurar sus pensamientos, tal y como había hecho en espaciadas ocasiones —Cuando lo dices de esa forma me haces sonar terriblemente patético —admitió—. Hughes se daría un banquete oyéndote hablar de esa forma. Ya cree... —se detuvo, percatándose de que quizá había hablado demasiado— Ah... Demasiada información...

Pero Riza sólo negó suavemente y sonrió de forma casi imperceptible —No. Está bien. Me agrada oír...

Él la observó un instante y asintió. Comprendiendo que allí nada ocurría, nunca (y lo sabía porque había vivido allí casi dos años), y que ella generalmente estaba sola, a pesar de todo, por lo que no era común que alguien le prestara atención. Menos aún, que se dignara a hablarle. No lo habían hecho con su padre en vida y no veía motivos para que comenzaran a hacerlo ahora —Hughes es un idiota.

—Parece un buen hombre —replicó con calma.

—Lo es —confirmó Roy— y un irremediable idiota, obsesivo y romántico insistente con la temática de conseguirse una novia que no me dejará en paz en el momento en que regrese a la academia —la observó y su expresión se tornó seria—. ¿Tú estarás bien? —_¿cuándo me marche?_

Ella asintió con suavidad, comprendiendo al instante —Creo que podré sobrevivir de alguna forma por mi cuenta.

Sonrió tristemente —No lo dudo —extendiendo la mano y apartándole un largo, dorado. mechón del flequillo de sus ojos. No lo hacía. No realmente. Sabía que ella sería perfectamente capaz de cuidarse y vivir por su cuenta una vez se marchara, tal y como había dicho. Llevaba demasiado tiempo en ello, de todas formas. Pero eso no lo hacía menos triste. Ella nunca debería haber sido descuidada y olvidada, para empezar. Menos aún haber sido convertida en una fórmula de alquimia para alguien más.

—Las marcas de tu espalda...

Asintió —Me aseguraré de que nadie más las vea, Mustang-san —y suspiró, sonriendo apocadamente—. Por favor, no te preocupes por mi. Estoy segura de que tienes muchas cosas que hacer, antes de estar preocupándote por la hija del que fue tu sensei.

—Si no soy capaz de hacer algo por ti, ¿cómo seré capaz, eventualmente, de proteger a todos en el país?

—Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme por mi propia cuenta —aseguró, mirada firme.

—Aún así...

Riza negó con la cabeza —Por favor, deja de hablar como si fuera una damisela en peligro. Estaré bien —aseguró. Sonriendo con tristeza y extendiendo sus largos y delgados dedos al cabello azabache de él. Deslizando sus dedos por las alborotadas hebras, intentó aplacarlo, en vano.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente, tomando su muñeca una vez más, sin apartar la mano de ella de su cabello —Podría haberte dicho yo mismo que es una causa perdida —aún así, la sintió presionar tensamente las yemas contra su cuero cabelludo. Inclinándose, Roy quedó a un suspiro de su boca—. Acerca del tiempo que aún nos queda...

Pero no pudo terminar porque ella acortó la distancia y lo besó, sorprendiéndolo (por segunda vez, en aquella noche). Aún así, no se apartó, ni la apartó. Sino que se inclinó aún más hasta quedar nuevamente sobre Riza y continuó besándola, una y otra y otra vez. Sintiéndola aferrarse firmemente con sus dos manos a su cabello, dedos enredados entre sus hebras, y rodearle la cintura con las piernas. Gimió, contra sus enrojecidos labios, haciendo presión hacia abajo con sus manos sobre los huesos de su cadera y aferrándose desesperadamente a ella también, y se resignó. Aún faltaba para que su tren partiera.

Abotonándose la camisa, con calma, la observó hacer lo mismo, habiendo recién ocultado de su mirada las marcas de su espalda. A su lado, junto a sus cosas, sobre el modular, yacía un completo y detallado boceto que él mismo había hecho del intrínseco tatuaje aquella misma mañana y que llevaría consigo. Una vez lograra descifrarlo, y esperaba lograrlo durante el viaje en tren, se encargaría personalmente de destruir el dibujo también, para asegurarse de que el secreto de su sensei no fuera descubierto. O el de ella, nunca.

Acomodándose el cuello, se colocó la chaqueta militar encima y tomó sus cosas, en el instante en que ella también había terminado de alistarse y ahora lo observaba en silencio. Tras unos segundos, dijo, inclinando la cabeza suavemente —Permítame acompañarlo hasta la estación, Mustang-san.

Él suspiró y asintió, resintiendo el retorno a la formalidad. Pero imaginaba que eso lo haría más fácil: el marcharse de él, de regreso a la academia, y el permanecer de ella allí, haciendo quién sabía qué de su propia vida. No tenía derecho a preguntar tampoco, suponía. No cuando era él quien se estaba yendo y dejándola atrás. Sola, una vez más. Así que simplemente lo consintió y tomó su abrigo, el cual colgó en su antebrazo. Sin embargo, cuando salieron al exterior, no pudo evitar notar –por el rabillo del ojo- el ligero trepidar de ella. Tomando la prenda, la colocó cuidadosamente sobre los pequeños hombros de Riza. Volviendo inmediatamente la vista al frente.

Riza, manteniendo la prenda sobre sus cuerpo, lo observó de reojo. Y, al ver que no estaba viendo en su dirección, simplemente espiró y asintió, susurrando calmamente —Gracias.

Sólo cuando ya estaban arribando al andén, Roy volvió a hablar —Si necesitas algo, búscame con la tarjeta que te dejé. Como dije, posiblemente esté en la milicia de por vida —pero sus ojos negros continuaban clavados en el camino.

Asintió con la cabeza gacha, aún con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sus manos aferrando el abrigo en sus hombros para evitar que cayera. Luego, sin más, se removió la prenda y se la devolvió. Pero él no la aceptó —No. Quédatela. La necesitarás para regresar a tu casa.

—No. Está bien, Mustang-san —insistió, presionando la prenda sobre el pecho de él con considerable fuerza, pero él sólo la tomó de las muñecas y le retiró las manos. No sin dejar de notar que Riza aún no había alzado la cabeza y sus ojos caoba permanecían ocultos a los de él bajo su largo flequillo dorado. Inclinándose, presionó sus labios contra su coronilla.

—Quédatelo —y la soltó. A sus espaldas, el tren silbó y una gran nube de vapor llenó el aire encima de ambos. Aquella mañana había pocas personas en la estación.

Riza presionó su frente al pecho de él —Por favor, no mueras.

Roy sonrió, negando con la cabeza —No lo haré hasta alcanzar mi objetivo.

Ella asintió y dio un paso atrás, enderezándose nuevamente y viéndolo abordar el tren, cargando el bolso que había traído un día atrás. Su propia expresión, neutral —Buen viaje, Mustang-san.

Las puertas se cerraron tras él y el traqueteo comenzó. El tren se puso en movimiento, y con un último y largo silbido agudo, desapareció tras una colina. Dejando en el aire sólo los restos del silbar del tren al partir. Y una estela de vapor, que poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose, hasta dispersarse por completo. Hasta que no quedó nada.


	23. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist me pertenecen.**

23/26

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como prometido, he aquí el capítulo de hoy, que espero sea de su agrado. Y, como todos los días, me gustaría agradecerles a los lectores. **Gracias**. De verdad. Por haber seguido mi historia hasta aquí. Y, más aún, a todas esas personas que a pesar de seguramente tener cosas que hacer concernientes a sus propias vidas se tomaron el tiempo y realizaron el esfuerzo extra de hacerme llegar sus opiniones respecto a la historia.** Muchísimas gracias**, por todo.

A: ** **Rukia Kurosaki-chan**** (qué feliz me hace que te haya gustado. Y si, es cierto, debe ser duro para ellos el estar separados el uno del otro. En cuanto a lo de Riza, estoy de acuerdo. Para mi también fue un momento importante para Riza, el mostrarle la espalda, confiar en él. Estoy de acuerdo también con que necesitan cometer ese "error" =D), **Sangito**, **Inma**, **HoneyHawkeye** (me alegra que te haya gustado =)), **Andyhaikufma** (qué bueno que te haya alegrado de esa forma. Ya pensé que se iban a hartar de mi =P. En cuanto a lo de la escena, me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado. Y si, se hizo esperar demasiado, asi que es entendible. No te preocupes, nunca pensé que fueras pesada. Por supuesto, la situación actual no podrá seguir por demasiado más de esa forma ;) En cuanto a Rebecca, no tiene remedio), **laura-eli89** (me alegra que te haya gustado. Tanto el recuerdo como el presente =)),** fandita-eromena** (jajaj, si, ha de haber sido duro. Tantos años. Y pobre de ti, con una hermana indiscreta. Aunque es familia, y a la familia hay que quererla. Qué se le va a hacer =D. En cuanto a la vuelta atrás... No, no creo que haya mucha ya =)), **mariana garcia** (qué bueno que te alegre lo de la nueva historia. En cuanto a ellos, si, ya no queda mucho para que cedan =D), **Lucia991**, **inowe**, **Akamaruwolf323** (XD tus reviews siempre me hacen reír, gracias. Y me alegra que te haya gustado la escena. Si, obviamente Rebecca usaría a Hayate para conseguirse un hombre. Qué se le va a hacer...), **Arrimitiluki**, **Darkrukia4**, **pilar**, **Desahogada **(qué bueno que te haya hecho feliz y me alegra que te guste esa Riza que toma la iniciativa. A veces tiene que ser ella, y no Roy =) En cuanto a lo de la pregunta, con gusto la responderé, aunque para especificar te responderé del anime Brotherhood. El manga no lo leí todo y del primer anime odié el final... Así que si. De FMA Brotherhood será =D La verdad, es que lo amé de cabo a rabo. Pero, si debiera ser específica, diría que el capítulo 54. Pura dosis de Royai. Aunque no es el único tampoco, obviamente. Respecto al ShikaIno, yo misma creo que fui convertida, creo =) He leído ShikaTema y ShikaIno y al final me decidí por el segundo. No pretendo convertir a nadie -me siento como un vampiro o algún miembro de secta =P- pero si te decides por leerlas, espero las disfrutes =) ¡Gracias por todo!), **Alexandra-Ayanami** (es cierto, no pueden =) En cuanto a lo del pie, me alegra que te haya gustado. Lo de no patear muy fuerte, ¿lo dices por experiencia propia? =P Qué bueno que te haya gustado el recuerdo también), **Haru D'Elric** y **Beli**.

Gracias a todos. Ojalá les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas que dejamos atrás<strong>

* * *

><p>XXIII<p>

"Por primera vez en mucho tiempo"

* * *

><p>El penetrante y prolongado silbido que poco a poco iba haciéndose más y más agudo y audible, a diferencia de lo que en realidad debería, y la pequeña nube de vapor que golpeaba su mentón cálidamente, la sacaron de su estado de ensimismamiento. Suspirando, bajó la mirada y observó la tetera anunciar que el agua para su té ya estaba lista. Y posiblemente lo estaba desde hacía unos instantes también. Sus dedos, largos y delgados, y con más cicatrices blancas alrededor de los nudillos y callos en sus palmas –endurecidas de años y años de usar armas de fuego- que a sus diecisiete años, enroscándose alrededor de la asidera de la misma con calma. La retiró del fuego con cuidado y vertió el contenido en la taza junto a su mano. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a posar la tetera sobre la hornalla ahora apagada, se detuvo en seco. Sus ojos cerrándose con pesadez. <em>Si así evito comprometer su ambición, coronel, me temo que si. <em>Espiró, larga y tendidamente. _¿Y si no lo hiciera? _Y negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que estaba por probar aún más que lo que fuera que fueran ellos, no era más que un error de juicio. _¿Acaso tienes que preguntar?_ Un daño colateral de las circunstancias. Y algo que nunca debería haber sucedido en primer lugar.

Pero lo había hecho, lo hacía, y como persona completamente racional que era sabía que no tenía sentido negarlo y esperar que las cosas simplemente desaparecieron por ello. No, las cosas no desaparecían porque una lo quería, sin importar cuánto facilitara las cosas o el peso que le quitara de los hombros, y nada cambiaría a menos que ella tomara una medida drástica al respecto. O quizá sólo estaba siendo egoísta, permitiéndose a sí misma serlo por primera vez, por una vez, en mucho tiempo. Y no podía encontrar tantas objeciones al respecto como querría y debería, para empezar. No cuando consideraba todo lo que estaba en juego. Todo lo que podrían perder. Todo el esfuerzo y el sacrificio. No cuando consideraba aquello una completa muestra de falta de respeto a las personas que ya no podían vivir porque _ellos_ le habían arrebatado la vida. Incluso entonces, las objeciones parecían menos y menos. Si, quizá sólo estaba siendo egoísta...

Torció el gesto, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz mientras continuaba examinando el libro abierto sobre su regazo. El dibujo de una salamandra, idéntica a la que se encontraba en sus guantes, y en la espalda de su teniente primera, devolviéndole la mirada desde el centro de la página, desafiante. Debajo, había una serie de anotaciones sobre cómo la salamandra representaba el elemento fuego en la alquimia y demás, y alrededor de la misma, tantos garabatos con la caligrafía de Berthold Hawkeye que era prácticamente imposible seguir el razonamiento que lo había llevado a anotar todo aquello: mayoritariamente fórmulas. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, ni siquiera se esforzó en hacerlo tampoco. No tenía el menor interés en saber cómo su sensei había arribado a la alquimia de la flama y, mucho menos, las razones que lo habían llevado a tatuar la misma en la pequeña espalda de su joven hija de, por aquel entonces, dieciséis, diecisiete años. El descubrimiento le había revuelto el estómago entonces. Y aún le hervía la sangre imaginarla boca abajo, en el mayor estado de indignidad, desnuda del torso para arriba, tolerando el dolor sin siquiera derramar una lágrima mientras la aguja danzaba por su pálida y virginal piel, tiñéndolo todo de carmesí oscuro a su paso. Si, podía imaginarla, con su boca en una firme línea tal y como solía hacer desde que la conocía cuando intentaba contener algo, sus ojos caoba brillosos y rehusándose a derramar siquiera una sola lágrima. Y sus dedos clavándose en la superficie sobre la que se encontraba acostada.

O quizá, solo estaba proyectando la propia escena en que él le había quemado el mismo tatuaje que Berthold Hawkeye había puesto en su piel para empezar. Reconociendo en el proceso que él no era mejor que su sensei tampoco, en absoluto. La había dañado, quemado su espalda con sus propias manos y la había visto retorcerse y casi desmayarse del dolor en más de una ocasión. Él mismo había conocido el dolor y poder de sus propias flamas posteriormente, cuando había cauterizado la herida de su torso que aquel homúnculo Lust le había ocasionado, y lo había hecho todo el tiempo pensando en que aquello era lo que Riza había sentido, cuando la había quemado. Las llamaradas lamiendo su piel, ardiendo, consumiéndole la misma como si se tratara de las puntas de una hoja de papel o algo de similar fragilidad. Y luego, el sudor frío, y el mareo. Las inmensas ganas de vomitar mientras tiritaba sobre el sucio suelo a pesar de que su piel estaba ardiendo. Para luego ser todo reemplazado por la sensación de perder esporádicamente el conocimiento. Aún así, había continuado quemándose el cuerpo, una y otra vez, sabiendo que si ella lo había logrado, él debería también. Tolerarlo y sobrevivir. O de lo contrario ella lo mataría por dejarse vencer y morir tan fácilmente. _Entonces asumo que si alguna vez decido darme por vencido me dispararás._

Sonrió, preguntándose qué había hecho bien a lo largo de todo para tener a alguien leal y devota como lo era Hawkeye en su vida. Su constante. Su mano derecha. Y la reina de su tablero. A alguien dispuesto a poner a un lado sus propias necesidades y su propia vida personal sólo para ver que él cumpliera el sueño que le había comentado ingenuamente delante de la tumba de su padre, cuando habían sido demasiado jóvenes para comprender el peso y precio a pagar por ese sueño. Y aún entonces, once años después, volvían a estar en el mismo lugar, bajo el mismo techo. Y ella, como algo invariable, continuaba a su lado. Firme. Y asegurándose que cada paso que daba fuera el apropiado y estuviera dentro del camino correcto, y continuaba vigilándolo y cuidando su espalda cada día de su vida como si no hubiera para ella nada más que la promesa que ambos tenían y la misión de alcanzar la cima. Nada más en el mundo. Salvo él y su ambición.

Y en ocasiones, esa devoción ciega que le tenía lo aterraba. Porque la había visto desmoronarse, y la había visto llorar por cuenta suya cuando no lo había hecho ni lo hacía por nadie más, y sabía que quizá se había vuelto para ella algo más importante de lo que realmente debería. Más importante que su propia vida. Y era ese pensamiento el que lo desvelaba por las noches. El que le quitaba el sueño. Porque Hawkeye era la única persona que simplemente no podía perder. _¡Idiota! ¿Cómo te atreves a creer en las palabras de tu enemigo y abandonar a los demás? No pierdas la cordura. ¡Nunca desperdicies tu vida! Si eres mi asistente entonces deberías ser más fuerte._ Pero admitía, y sabía que había sido parcialmente un hipócrita entonces, que él no era mucho mejor y más razonable en lo que se refería a ella. Su teniente primera se lo recordaba constantemente (severamente también), que estaba corriendo riesgos innecesarios y que sin importar qué le sucediera a ella, él simplemente no podía poner en riesgo todo lo demás por una vida. Su vida. Pero eso era algo que Roy no podía hacer. Y se rehusaba a hacerlo, mientras viviera.

En el silencio, y con sus ojos negros aún clavados en la salamandra dibujada en el libro sobre sus piernas, oyó el ligero rechinar de los goznes de la puerta al abrirse a duras penas, lo mínimo indispensable, y volverse a cerrar. Un suave sonido, un casi audible crujido, y el sonido de un par de botas dando un paso al interior, previo a cerrarse la misma una vez más. Y entonces, el mismo silencio pareció extenderse todavía más. Aún conciente de que ahora había una presencia más, una persona más, allí, en la habitación, con él; forzándolo a alzar la cabeza y mirar en dicha dirección. No se sorprendió, por otro lado, de ver que se trataba de Hawkeye, quien permanecía de pie, erguida e inalterable delante de la puerta cerrada. Al menos no realmente. Así que simplemente alzó la mirada, sin decir nada, y examinó sus angulosas y severas facciones. Como siempre, su teniente primera lucía estoica y seria. Sin embargo, llevaba en sus ojos _esa_ mirada. Firme y decidida. La misma que había visto en sus ojos caoba muchas veces en el pasado. La misma que dejaba entrever que tenía un curso de acción en mente y que pretendía llevarlo a cabo, con el mayor tino y eficiencia.

Se preguntó si habría ocurrido algo. Dado que sabía que Hawkeye no se molestaría en ingresar allí sin una razón perfectamente válida que justificara sus forzadas acciones. Más aún, cuando parecía haber tomado la firme determinación de mantenerse lo más deliberadamente apartada de su camino posible —¿Acaso sucedió algo, teniente? ¿Se encuentran los tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda y el sargento Fuery bien?

Ella cerró los ojos con calma, negando con igual serenidad la cabeza —Perfectamente, coronel. Los tenientes Havoc y Breda y el sargento Fuery se encuentran indiscutiblemente dormidos en este momento así que no me preocuparía por ello. De hecho, se puede oír el ronquido del teniente segundo Breda hasta aquí —añadió, a modo fáctico y para enfatizar su punto.

Roy sonrió, teniendo que admitir que era cierto —Eso parece, teniente. Breda es aún más ruidoso que Havoc.

—Así parece, coronel —replicó, acordando con él—. Aunque me temo que el teniente segundo Havoc no es mucho mejor.

—No —concedió—, no lo es. No me sorprende que las mujeres continúen dejándolo.

Riza frunció el entrecejo —Con todo respeto, coronel, usted también ronca. Si mal no recuerda, sus ronquidos ocasionaron inconvenientes en mis patrones de sueño durante nuestra estadía en el hospital.

Roy frunció el entrecejo, ofendido —No me consta, teniente.

Soltó un bufido —No lo dudo, coronel. Sin embargo, me temo que eso no lo hace menos cierto —voz severa.

Dejó el libro sobre el modular junto al sofá y se cruzó de brazos, aún claramente ofendido por las palabras de su teniente primera —No creo que haya venido hasta aquí en medio de la noche para insultar mis conductas durante el sueño, teniente.

Dejó caer pesadamente los párpados, postura erguida. Brazos firmemente presionados a ambos lados de su cuerpo —Mis disculpas, coronel. Tiene razón, no lo hice.

Inhaló profundamente —¿Permiso para hablar y actuar libremente, coronel?

—Sabes que no... —espiró, resignado, sabiendo que no tenía sentido discutir por el tema de la formalidad una vez más—. Concedido, teniente.

Riza asintió, secamente, y volvió a hablar —Me disculpo en antelación por mi conducta —antes de dar un par de pasos, acortar las distancias, y presionar sus labios firmemente contra los de él, sorprendiéndolo, y aguardando.

Los ojos de él se abrieron ligeramente y, por miedo a arruinarlo todo con sus siguientes palabras y forzarla a una rápida retirada, la tomó por la muñeca, deteniéndola allí, delante de él, aún inclinada sobre su persona y se apartó, examinando sus facciones —¿Estás segura?

Ella frunció el entrecejo, ligeramente irritada —Lo estaré siempre que cese de cuestionar mi decisión, coronel. De lo contrario, me veré obligada a dar media vuelta y regresar a mi habitación —sabía perfectamente las implicaciones de sus acciones, y lo que estaba y estarían poniendo en riesgo de continuar. Sin embargo, había decidido actuar de acuerdo a su –posiblemente- peor juicio, por al menos una vez, y ahora él estaba poniendo en tela de juicio y evidencia todas las razones por las que ellos _no_ eran esos, no hacían aquello, y comenzaba a irritarla. Y a forzarla a reconsiderar su decisión.

—No pretendo que hagas algo que no tienes deseos de-

—¿Eso crees? ¿Que no tengo deseos? —inquirió—. Sin ánimos de ofender, coronel, lamento informarle que no tengo más diecisiete años.

—Estoy perfectamente al tanto, teniente, como habrá notado.

La expresión de ella se suavizó ligeramente, sus ojos entre ordenándole e implorándole que no hiciera más preguntas —Entonces sabrá que sé perfectamente lo que deseo, coronel. Y creí haber sido clara con mi accionar.

Las comisuras de los labios de él se curvaron hacia arriba, satisfecho —Perfectamente clara, teniente —y su mano, la que no estaba sosteniéndola aún por la muñeca, fue a parar casi urgentemente a su nuca, atrayéndola hasta que sus labios colisionaron con los de él. La sintió tensarse, en un primer momento, pero rápidamente se relajó, permitiéndole arrastrarla hacia abajo. _Irónico_, pensó, que eso era todo lo que había hecho y hacía desde que la había conocido. Y, como siempre, ella lo había consentido, sin objetar.

Y no supo en qué momento terminaron enredados, una vez más, como todos aquellos años atrás; él sobre ella con ambas manos a los lados de su cuerpo y ella confiando su espalda desnuda a él como siempre lo había hecho. Y no fue torpe o apresurado y desesperado, como entonces, porque ninguno de los dos era ya ingenuamente joven para creer ciegamente que el tiempo no contaba, o que habría otra ocasión para aquello. No la habría, quizá, y el pensamiento pesaba entre ellos en cada roce y toque y beso y jadeo como un reiterativo mantra. Ambos podían morir, estando de servicio, tarde o temprano, o las circunstancias podían continuar jugándole en su contra y ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de pretender que nada de ello era real porque lo era. Todo lo era. Los años que llevaban encima, la experiencia y los errores y pecados que debían cargar en los hombros también así como todas las personas que habían perdido o dejado atrás. Habían vivido, más de lo que muchas personas podían contar a su edad, y no pretendían que nada de ello contara.

Así que simplemente la besó, con calma y suavidad y balanceando sobre su propia espalda el peso de todos los años y los "qué hubieran sido si..." y las decisiones irrevocables que habían tomado. Y lo hizo una y otra vez, de forma metódica, depositando un beso en cada vértebra marcada bajo la piel de ella, intentando alivianar las propias cargas que él le había adosado, así como todas las cicatrices que él mismo le había ocasionado y que sabía no desaparecerían nunca. Y la sintió removerse, y soltar un contenido y casi inaudible gemido, bajo suyo, y presionar su frente sudada con sus ojos firmemente cerrados y sus labios en una línea contra el sofá, y aferrarse con ambas manos al apoyabrazos mientras él ascendía en línea recta, presionando sus labios desde su zona lumbar –vértebra por vértebra- hasta su nuca, apartándole el dorado cabello de la misma. Y la besó allí, en la columna de su garganta, una y otra vez, en el punto que recordaba como si fuera ayer; hasta que la sintió tensarse y arquear su espalda hasta presionarla contra el abdomen de él y arquear sus tobillos también y quedarse terriblemente quieta y callada. Tanto que tuvo que suprimir un propio gemido presionando sus labios entre los omóplatos de ella para silenciarse y evitar que sus subordinados, un piso arriba, lo oyeran. Y cayó, cuidadosamente sobre ella, haciendo un sobrehumano esfuerzo para recobrar su normal capacidad para respirar.

Debajo suyo, ella continuaba callada, y podía sentir el suave ascender y descender de su espalda bajo su abdomen, mientras recobraba esforzadamente el aliento.

Depositando un último beso en su cuello, Roy se apartó, quedando a su lado, y la observó preocupado. Ella, sin embargo, le dedicó una calma sonrisa triste y lo besó, negando con la cabeza —Me disculpo, pero me tengo que ir. Los tenientes Havoc y Breda y el sargento Fuery...

—Están dormidos —objetó él, con el entrecejo fruncido—. Y permanecerán de esa forma por el resto de la noche, y posiblemente gran parte de la mañana también, dado que son los subordinados más marmotas que aparentemente pude conjurar para formar mi equipo, teniente. No hay necesidad de que te vayas.

Ella suspiró —Aún así, no creo que sea conveniente...

—Posiblemente —concedió—, pero dudo seriamente que sea lo más inconveniente que hayamos realizado esta noche.

—No deberías pensar así —lo amonestó, aunque sin la severidad habitual, sino más bien de forma resignada. Concedido, habían cruzado la línea, la misma que habían trazado deliberadamente mucho tiempo atrás para mantenerse enfocados en su meta. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que nada más importara, o que fuera aceptable prolongar su incuria y negligencia. Porque no lo era. El mundo continuaba girando, así ellos hubieran decido –por unas horas- dejar de intentar seguirle el paso y lo haría sin importar cuánto quisieran pretender que no lo hacía. Así como tampoco dejaban de aplicarse las razones por las que se habían abstenido de hacer aquello por tantos años. No, no lo hacían menos que el día anterior. Y era el deber de ella el no permitirle olvidarse de ello—. Tu ambición-

—La retomaré en el preciso instante en que salgas por esa puerta, Hawkeye. Y sé que tú también —si, lo sabía perfectamente, que en el momento en que abandonara la habitación, Hawkeye volvería a ser la misma persona formal, eficiente y profesional que había sido siempre, la misma que sabía separar adecuadamente lo personal de lo militarmente relacionado—. Mientras tanto, preferiría permanecer de esta forma, si eso no me hace un hombre excesivamente demandante.

Ella sonrió con calma —Lo hace, coronel —haciendo uso deliberado de su rango—. Pero me temo que si lo solicita de esa forma no veo forma de declinar.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente, acomodándose mejor boca arriba, con un brazo tras la cabeza y sobre el apoyabrazos, incorporándolo lo suficiente para verla, mientras con el otro rodeaba lánguidamente la pequeña y fibrosa cintura de ella, quien permanecía boca abajo y junto a él, con parte de su cuerpo sobre su abdomen plano y firme. Sus dedos trazando distraídamente la marcada espalda de ella. Cerró los ojos, la sonrisa aún plasmada —Es bueno saberlo, teniente.

Sin embargo, se vio forzado a abrirlos cuando la percibió moverse y presionar sus labios calmamente sobre los de él. Cuando los abrió, Hawkeye estaba aún más inclinada sobre él y sirviéndose de uno de sus codos para mantenerse allí. Su expresión inextricable —¿Sucede algo?

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza —No. Nada —voz calma.

Asintiendo, estiró la mano, quitándole el largo cabello dorado, ahora suelto, del hombro y deslizándolo con sutileza hacia atrás. Inclinándose, también, hacia adelante, por un segundo, y devolviéndole el beso, antes de volver a recostarse. Sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios —Decididamente eres la mujer más magnífica que tuve en mi cama, y a mi lado.

Riza enarcó ambas cejas —Imagino que le dice eso a todas, coronel.

Roy frunció el entrecejo —¿Tan insincero soné, teniente? Me temo que pretendía ser un cumplido sincero. Y lo fue, de hecho.

Hawkeye sonrió con calma —Lamento informarle que su credibilidad es pobre, coronel. Aunque aprecio el cumplido.

Él se inclinó y presionó sus labios con fuerza una vez más, contra los de ella, como queriendo probar un punto —¿Y ahora, teniente?

Asintió secamente —Mejor, coronel. Pero me temo que no estoy tan convencida como debería.

Roy sonrió de lado, arrogante —Estoy seguro que algo puede hacerse al respecto, teniente. Tenemos, de hecho, un par de horas hasta que nuestros subordinados se despierten.

Una vez más, arqueó ambas cejas —Veo que hay aún más cosas que no han cambiado, coronel. Como su libido o su franqueza.

—Siempre pensé que era una mujer que apreciaba la franqueza, teniente —la besó, con la misma sonrisa presuntuosa en los labios—. Y en cuanto a mi libido, admito que es un logro del que estoy sumamente orgulloso.

Su expresión permaneció neutral —Lo hago, coronel, de hecho. Y en cuanto a lo segundo, me alegra ver que al menos ahora la complementa con algo más de destreza.

Mustang frunció el entrecejo. Visiblemente ofendido por el comentario de ella —Como dije, _teniente_, carecía de todo tipo de experiencia. Y, si mal no recuerdas, tú también.

—Nunca lo negué, coronel —replicó, con calma—. Ni pretendí encomiarme, si me permite recordarle.

Suspiró —No, supongo que no —estirando la mano una vez más y acomodando un mechón que se había liberado y caído delante de su hombro nuevamente detrás del mismo. Sonrió—. Pero mi libido no tiene nada que envidiarle a la suya, teniente.

Su expresión se tornó seria —No sé a qué se refiere, coronel.

La sonrisa soberbia no desapareció de sus labios —A que si hago esto —se inclinó, presionando sus labios en el exacto punto de su garganta en que sabía curvaba su espalda si la besaba allí—, no eres tan indiferente como afirmas ser, _teniente_.

Ella le dedicó una mirada de reprobación —Por favor, deja de hacer eso —lo amonestó, severa.

Roy enarcó ambas cejas, entretenido y complacido de la reacción que acababa de provocar —¿Qué cosa, teniente? ¿Esto? —y se inclinó y la besó allí otra vez. Ésta vez con más fuerza.

—Coronel... —una vez más, se inclinó y la besó. Succionando insistentemente. La voz de ella sonando más y más severa, debido a la tensión que el gesto continuaba generando en su cuerpo—. Roy.

Eso hizo efectivamente el truco. Sonriendo, se detuvo a observarla. La única ocasión en que podía lograr que sus mejillas adquirieran un tenue y ligero tono sonrosado, así fuera sólo por extenuación —Usaste mi nombre.

Riza frunció el entrecejo, ligeramente irritada —Estoy perfectamente al tanto.

—No mi rango.

Suspiró —Evidentemente, coronel. Por favor, deja de actuar infantilmente.

—¿Eso crees que hago? —dijo, inclinándose y besándola lánguidamente. Borrándole, con eficiencia, el ceño fruncido—. ¿Actuar infantilmente?

—Lamentablemente —concedió, con calma—, en ocasiones.

—Sin embargo, cuando intento actuar como un adulto, teniente, me amonesta.

—Sólo cuando cree que hacerlo es sugerir cosas inapropiadas, coronel —lo reprendió.

Él enarcó ambas cejas —¿Cómo es sugerirle a una mujer con la que ya hice el amor, hacerlo de nuevo, inapropiado, teniente?

Ella soltó un bufido —Por favor, no lo ponga en esos términos, coronel. No es-

—¿No lo es? —la cortó, serio. Pero luego simplemente suspiró, resignado—. Lo lamento, olvidé que no era particularmente sentimental, teniente. Mis disculpas.

Cerró los ojos con calma, pacientemente, y negó con la cabeza —Sabes perfectamente que no es eso.

—Sinceramente, ya no estoy seguro. Aparentemente, mi percepción de las cosas no siempre es la apropiada. Mi teniente primera me lo recuerda a menudo.

—Coronel... —susurró, viendo la expresión herida de su rostro, pero él se limitó a continuar mirando el techo con expresión vacante—. Roy...

—Está bien, teniente. Soy un hombre adulto y se captar las indirectas cuando las veo. Ya no estoy ciego, después de todo.

Le dedicó una mirada de reprobación, herida, comenzando a incorporarse y apartarse de él. Expresión hermética, estoica —Entiendo. Buenas noches, coronel.

Pero él la detuvo rápidamente, arrepentido de haber usado un recurso tan bajo —No te vayas.

Su expresión permaneció rígida —Creo que debería, coronel. Evidentemente esto no está funcionando.

—Siento diferir —aseguró, deslizando sus dedos por la espalda de ella—. De hecho, creo que lo hacíamos perfectamente, teniente, hasta que yo abrí mi boca y lo arruiné todo, como siempre.

Su semblante se suavizó ligeramente —Entonces permítame ayudarlo a evitar que vuelva a hacerlo, coronel —y se inclinó, presionando sus labios firmemente contra los de él. Sentándose, cuidadosamente, a horcajadas. La tela que cubría su cuerpo deslizándose como agua por su espalda, dejando al descubierto su tatuaje una vez más. Sobre él, se encorvó nuevamente para besarlo. Una y otra vez. Sintiendo las manos de él aferrarla por la espalda. Rehusándose a dejarla ir. Y no lo hizo. No, al menos, hasta que no se vio forzado a tirar la cabeza hacia atrás y soltarla. Rendido. Y derrotado.

Con cuidado, la vio acomodarse contra él nuevamente. Con una mano calmamente posada sobre su pecho. Las piernas de ambos enredadas bajo la manta. Con pereza, cubrió la mano de ella con su propia palma, deslizando sus dedos en los espacios entre los de ella. Riza alzó la mirada para observarlo, entrecejo fruncido. Roy sonrió —Entiendo. Entiendo. Nada de sensiblería innecesaria, teniente. No abriré la boca. No tengo la energía para hacerlo tampoco, de todas maneras.

—Es bueno saberlo —susurró, con una calma sonrisa, acomodando su cabeza bajo el mentón de él. Roy posó su otra mano sobre la cabeza de ella, acomodándole la cabellera sobre uno de sus hombros y trazando con sus dedos la cicatriz que empezaba a formarse, allí donde la habían cortado por culpa suya.

Exhaló, clavando sus ojos negros en el techo —Si, supongo que si. ¿No es cierto?

Ella asintió —Me temo que si, coronel. Una vez regresemos-

—Lo sé —aseguró—. Lo supe desde el principio, supongo. Aún así, creo que sería agradable, poder despertar siempre así, ¿no crees?

Su semblante se suavizó —Eso creo, coronel, si —y replicó sinceramente, aún sabiendo que las probabilidades para ellos de cualquier atisbo de normalidad iban de escasas a prácticamente nulas.

Roy asintió, boca curvada ligeramente hacia abajo, cerrando los ojos —Eso mismo pensé, teniente.

No obstante, cuando comenzaba a deslizarse hacia la inconsciencia, una firme sacudida lo despertó. Voz severa —No se duerma, coronel.

Con ojos somnolientos, miró a la mujer descansando sobre su pecho, la misma que le devolvía una mirada de reprobación, y sonrió perezosamente, apoyando la cabeza nuevamente en el apoyabrazos. Cabello alborotado. Tenía sueño, así que simplemente cerró los ojos —Mis disculpas, teniente. No creo tener suficientes energías para satisfacer su hambrienta libido otra vez.

Ella frunció el entrecejo y se incorporó un poco más, para poder verlo adecuadamente. Su expresión continuaba siendo una de censura y desaprobación. Espiró —Con todo respecto, coronel, no me refería a eso.

Roy soltó un suspiro, aún con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo —¿Entonces no...?

Lo cortó, negando con la cabeza. Comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Y su superior no estaba colaborando —No dije que no, coronel —los ojos de él se abrieron súbitamente—. Pero me temo que no tenemos tiempo. El sargento mayor Fuery y los tenientes segundos Breda y Havoc se despertarán en cualquier momento.

Se incorporó, hasta sentarse con ella entre sus piernas, sonrisa arrogante en el rostro, y la miró por un instante —¿Cuánto hacía que no...?

Riza se tensó, expresión rígida —Lamento informarle que eso no le concierne, coronel.

Él enarcó ambas cejas, jugando con un largo mechón dorado entre sus dedos, curioso y entretenido por la reacción de su teniente primera —Lamento discrepar, teniente. Si pretende exprimirme la vida del cuerpo, creo que tengo indiscutibles argumentos para afirmar que lo es.

—Si mal no recuerda, coronel. Afirmé que no pretendo exprimirle más la vida —aseguró, seria. Usando deliberadamente las mismas palabras que él.

Mustang continuaba sonriendo de forma presuntuosa —¿No? —cerró los ojos con calma, a centímetros de su boca—. Es una lástima, teniente. No tenía objeciones al respecto.

Riza soltó un suspiro —No lo dudo, coronel. Sin embargo, y como dije-

—De hecho, no parece una mala forma de perder la vida, ¿no cree, teniente?

Se tensó —Por favor, no diga esas cosas, coronel —lo regañó, sus labios en una firme línea. Sus manos, que permanecían abiertas contra el pecho de él, se cerraron en puños.

Abrió sus ojos negros y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Sus dedos se alzaron para trazar la columna de la garganta de ella, del lado opuesto en que llevaba la cicatriz del corte sucedido en el día prometido —Tienes razón, lo lamento.

Riza alzó su mirada a él y antes de atisbar siquiera a decir algo, él se inclinó y presionó sus labios bruscamente contra los de ella, forzándola a ella inclinarse ligeramente hacia atrás. Se apartó, sonriendo arrogantemente —Espero que recuerde que esto fue perfectamente consensuado, teniente. Y que todo lo que hice fue con tu absoluto consentimiento.

Ella torció el gesto, preguntándose a qué se refería —No creo seguirlo, coronel...

Pero él solo alzó la mano y tocó un cierto punto sensible de su cuello. Riza se tensó e instintivamente llevó su mano al área, cubriéndola con su palma. Su expresión tornándose súbitamente tensa y dura —Espero, por su propio bien, que no esté insinuando lo creo que está insinuando, coronel.

Roy enarcó ambas cejas, entretenido —¿Es eso una amenaza, teniente? Si mal no recuerda, soy su superior. Y una amenaza directa es considerada insubordinación.

Apoyando los pies desnudos en el suelo, se puso de pie, comenzando a rebuscar por sus cosas para alistarse —Con todo respeto, coronel. Insubordinación es el mínimo inconveniente en éstos momentos.

Mientras él, con la manta aún enroscada en la cintura, el torso desnudo y la sonrisa arrogante plasmada en el rostro, continuó observándola, siguiéndola con la mirada. Ignorando completamente la súbita irritación de su teniente primera, ó sus palabras —Decididamente esta es una vista a la que puedo acostumbrarme, teniente.

Hawkeye le dedicó una mirada de amonestación —Es bueno ver que está deleitándose con esto, coronel —replicando mordazmente, sin la menor pizca de vergüenza respecto al hecho de que su superior continuaba siguiendo desvergonzadamente su cuerpo desnudo con la mirada—. Pero apreciaría que mueva su trasero y comience a vestirse. Los tenientes segundos y el sargento no tardarán en despertar. Y preferiría no tener que dar más explicaciones de las que ya me vi forzada a dar.

—De hecho, lo estoy haciendo, teniente. Gracias —replicó, sin moverse, mientras continuaba observándola vestirse con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

Riza soltó un bufido —Le doy tres minutos, coronel. De lo contrario, me veré obligada a sacarlo personalmente de allí. Y preferiría no tener que hacerlo yo misma.

—¿Es así como trata a los hombres con los que duerme, teniente? ¿La inmediata mañana siguiente?

Se abotonó el último botón de la camisa y lo observó de reojo, semblante serio, mientras comenzaba a sujetarse el cabello en alto como era habitual en ella —Sólo cuando dichos hombres no cooperan, coronel, y cuando actúan irresponsablemente. Además, parece el tipo de hombre que necesita un incentivo para hacer las cosas, o de lo contrario me temo que no termina nada.

—Eso me ofende, teniente —replicó, con calma, fingiendo sentirse resentido—. Hay ciertas cosas que siento particular placer en terminarlas.

—No lo dudo, coronel. Ahora, levántese —ordenó—. Y ruegue porque la marca de mi cuello no se vea.

Roy se levantó finalmente, también. Dejando la manta caer a sus pies mientras comenzaba a rebuscar por el suelo en busca de sus cosas —Hasta donde tenía entendido, teniente, yo era el superior. Y el que daba las órdenes.

Se cruzó de brazos, observándolo comenzar a vestirse —Sólo cuando actúa acorde, coronel. Y me temo que en este momento no lo está haciendo.

Mustang enarcó una ceja, notando la forma en que los ojos calmos de ella se deslizaban por él, mientras continuaba vistiéndose —¿Ve algo que le guste, teniente? —sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

Riza soltó un bufido —Estoy segura que a estas alturas sabe la respuesta, coronel. Así que no veo propósito en dignificar su pregunta con una respuesta.

Se colocó por último la camisa, aún sin abrocharla, y sonrió arrogantemente —¿Entonces es seguro asumir que me encuentra atractivo, teniente?

—No dije eso, coronel.

Roy frunció el entrecejo —No hay otra interpretación, teniente.

Riza permaneció firme, viéndolo obrar sobre los botones de la camisa —Aún así, coronel. No lo dije.

El moreno sonrió —Obstinada como siempre, ¿no es así?

Las comisuras de su boca se curvaron tenuemente hacia arriba —Es bueno ver que me conoce bien, coronel.

Acomodándose el cuello de la camisa, la observó, complacido —Creo que sería más acertado decir que la conozco más que bien, teniente.

—Aún así, apreciaría que se guarde esa apreciación para si mismo.

Asintió con la cabeza —Estoy seguro, teniente, que soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo. ¿Desayunamos? Me siento famélico. Y preferiría disfrutar un último momento de paz contigo antes de que mis tres subordinados aparezcan y me arruinen el día.

Ella sonrió tenuemente, con calma, cruzándose de brazos —No debería hablar de esa forma de los hombres que están dispuestos a morir por usted, coronel.

—Supongo que no. Pero no puede culparme, teniente. La alternativa es una mujer hermosa desnuda en mi cama y el resto del día para nosotros.

Hawkeye frunció el entrecejo —_Mi_ sofá-cama, coronel. Y lamento recordarle que no es posible. Además, estoy perfectamente segura de que nunca accedí a tal cosa.

—Mis disculpas, teniente. Tiene razón. En cuanto a lo segundo, lamento informarle que no hablaba de usted —replicó, con una sonrisa—. Sino de otra mujer hermosa.

Su expresión se tornó completamente neutral —Es bueno saberlo, coronel. Me deja tranquila.

Roy enarcó ambas cejas, examinando cuidadosamente su rígido semblante —¿Entonces no le importa que meta a otra mujer en mi cama, teniente?

—No, coronel. Como afirmé, no somos _nada_ —replicó, con cuidadoso control. Sin embargo, un cierto tono de pesadez se deslizó entre palabra y palabra. Si ella misma lo percibió, no manifestó haberlo hecho en absoluto.

—¿Y si dijera que no quiero a ninguna otra mujer, teniente?

—Le diría entonces que tendrá un largo sino eterno período de sequía, coronel —retrucó, con mordacidad. Notando el libro abierto que él había estado leyendo cuando ella había entrado. Con curiosidad, lo tomó. Examinando la página en que se encontraba abierta. Se tensó. Sus ojos se clavaron en el dibujo de la salamandra.

Roy se apresuró a retirárselo de las manos y cerrarlo, dejándolo sobre el modular —Lo lamento. Lo encontré en el despacho de Hawkeye-sensei y...

Pero antes de poder continuar, se sorprendió de ver su habitualmente severo semblante suavizarse. Con calma, negó con la cabeza —No. Está bien, coronel —alzó la mirada, con una tenue y pequeña sonrisa en los labios—. Por favor, deja de preocuparte tanto por mi. Estoy perfectamente bien.

—No debí irme. Si no lo hubiera hecho, ese tatuaje quizá, tu espalda... —negó con la cabeza.

—Apreciaría que no pienses de esa forma. Después de todo, yo elegí aceptar la investigación de mi padre en mi espalda. Y cargar con ella. Así como fue mi decisión pedirte que la quemaras. Si, mi voluntad. Y nadie me forzó a pensar de esa forma.

—Tenías un lunar, sobre tu omóplato derecho —dijo finalmente, serio.

Riza parpadeó, por un instante, perpleja —¿Coronel?

—Lo quemé —bajó la mirada, ambas manos en puños. Así como había dañado la hermosa espalda que una vez había tenido, de no haber sido tatuado aquel dibujo de alquimia en la misma. De no haberle ella pedido que destruyera el círculo con sus propias manos—. Cuando destruí tu espalda.

Sus ojos se suavizaron—¿Eso crees? ¿Qué me dañaste? —negó calmamente con la cabeza—. Con todo respeto, coronel, siento desacordar. Yo misma fui quien quiso unirse a la milicia, para proteger a los ciudadanos de Amestris. Y yo misma decidí pedirte que quemaras mi espalda. Así como yo misma decidí permanecer en el ejército tras Ishbal y actuar bajo tu comando y seguirte hasta el infierno. Y apreciaría que dejaras de culparte por mis propias decisiones.

Roy sonrió, dando un paso más y quedando delante suyo. Casi cerniéndose sobre ella. Su mano derecha posándose sobre el pequeño cardenal que él mismo había hecho —¿Entonces asumo que no te arrepientes de esta noche?

Suspiró —Si mal no recuerdas, fui yo quien decidió venir.

Enarcó ambas cejas —Cierto, ¿querría explicarme qué fue eso, teniente?

Ella se encogió de hombros con calma —Pareció una buena idea, coronel, al momento. Después de todo, estamos fuera de nuestra jurisdicción y dudo seriamente que hubiéramos tenido otra oportunidad.

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron aún más —No es propio de usted, teniente, romper las reglas.

Riza enarcó una ceja —¿Eso cree, coronel? Después de todo, ¿no es mi conocimiento preciso de las reglamentaciones lo que nos permite romper las reglas y actuar a espaldas de la milicia cuando parece pertinente? ¿Y no es exactamente eso realizar un golpe de estado en su nombre?

La besó, lentamente, y se apartó; porque simplemente no pudo evitarlo —Buen punto, teniente —sonrió—. En ese caso, debo estar agradecido de tener una subordinada con tan amplio conocimiento sobre las regulaciones de la milicia y los baches de ésta. Arriesgaría a decir, incluso, que sus habilidades igualan a las del suboficial Falman.

Riza negó con la cabeza y sonrió con calma —No arriesgaría tanto, coronel. Después de todo, el suboficial Falman tenía una gran memoria que difícilmente puedo igualar. Sin embargo, espero que sólo se refiriera a nuestras habilidades de poseer conocimiento, señor.

Dando media vuelta, se dirigió a la puerta, tomando el pomo entre sus largos y esbeltos dedos. No obstante, antes de poder abrirla, la voz de su superior, cargada de frustración, la detuvo —De hecho, lo hacía, teniente. El suboficial Falman no es mi tipo. O cualquier hombre, yendo al caso. Prefiero las mujeres, indudablemente.

Ella asintió, aún con la tenue sonrisa sutil en los labios —Es bueno saberlo, coronel. Pero sabe perfectamente que no tenía que aclarármelo —abrió la puerta, dando un paso al exterior. Sabiendo que él la seguiría. Lo hizo.

—Aún así, teniente. Pareció pertinente —objetó.

Riza permaneció con su semblante sereno y neutral —Mis disculpas, coronel. No creí que fuera inseguro de su sexualidad.

—No lo soy, teniente —protestó, siguiéndola hasta el cuarto de baño y deteniéndose tras ella, de brazos cruzados—. Y puedo probarlo si lo desea.

Riza observó el oscuro cardenal en la base de su garganta, que afortunadamente quedaba oculto bajo el cuello de la camisa, y frunció el entrecejo —No, gracias, coronel. Me temo que ya hizo más que suficiente por una noche. Y agradezca que es perfectamente disimulable —examinó el hematoma con más cuidado, bufando—. ¿En qué estaba pensando, si me permite preguntar?

Roy sonrió, satisfecho —Evidentemente no estaba pensando, teniente. Si mal no recuerda, tenía asuntos más apremiantes con que lidiar.

Hawkeye negó con la cabeza, dando media vuelta y volviendo a la cocina, seguida de él —Evidentemente, coronel.

Examinó su semblante severo, mientras caminaba a su lado —Estás molesta —no era una pregunta.

—Estoy segura que es inequívoco afirmar que no estoy complacida, coronel —retrucó, con mordacidad. Manteniendo la mirada al frente—. Si mal no recuerda, nuestras acciones no son militarmente aprobadas. Y apreciaría que no me marcara como si fuera ganado.

—Es sólo un chupón, Hawkeye.

Ella le dedicó una mirada severa, comenzando a preparar una taza de té para ella, y una de café para él, con suma calma —Lamento no estar de acuerdo, coronel. Alguien podría verlo.

—No si somos cuidadosos.

Suspiró —Lamento informarle que marcarme el cuello no es exactamente la definición de ser cuidadoso, coronel.

—No me dejó terminar, teniente —objetó. Añadiendo lo que había pretendido decir—. De ahora en más.

Negó con la cabeza —Hubiera preferido que fuera cuidadoso desde el inicio, coronel. Así no me vería obligada a tener que cuidarme de que nadie observara detenidamente mi cuello —pensó en Rebecca, quien cuidaba a Black Hayate y a quien debería visitar una vez regresaran al Este, con consternación. De llegar a ojos de la morena, no habría forma de silenciarla. No, la morena la bombardearía con preguntas e insinuaciones que Riza no estaba dispuesta a dignificar con ningún tipo de respuesta. Menos aún, deseaba hacerlo. Exhaló, resignada. Su superior podía ser una persona excesivamente desconsiderada en ocasiones.

—¿Y si admito que soy un idiota, teniente? —inquirió, posicionándose de pie detrás de ella y tomándola por la cintura. Sus labios moviéndose lentamente al hablar contra su cuello. Su cálido aliento chocando contra su piel.

Riza suspiró larga y tendidamente, cerrando los ojos —Sería un buen comienzo, coronel. Y una observación acertada.

—¿Y no hay nada que pueda hacer para enmendar mi error, teniente? —susurró, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, deslizando por la punta de su lengua el prendedor en forma de perla plateada de ella.

Riza se tensó —Me temo que no lo que tiene en mente, coronel. Y por favor retroceda un paso —se volteó, posicionando sus palmas abiertas en el pecho de él, indicándole con una firme presión que se apartara. Susurró—. Los tenientes segundos y el sargento Fuery pueden bajar en cualquier momento.

Roy sonrió, retrocediendo —¿Así está bien, teniente? ¿O cree que estará mejor si me mantengo al otro lado de la habitación?

Hawkeye negó con la cabeza —No sea ridículo, coronel. Con que mantenga las manos para usted mismo y sepa comportarse es más que suficiente —amonestándolo por su reacción infantil.

Tomando ambas tazas, caminó hasta la mesa. Depositando la primera frente a una de las sillas y la otra frente a la silla contigua a la primera. Luego, depositó con igual calma la azucarera en medio y tomó asiento. Él la imitó, sentándose a su lado y tomando su propia taza de café por la asidera. Se la llevó a los labios —¿No le trae recuerdos, teniente?

Riza alzó la vista, depositando su propia taza –tras dar un sorbo al té- con calma, y asintió. Sus facciones habitualmente duras y severas completamente relajadas. Las líneas de sus hombros poseyendo la misma suavidad —Así es, coronel.

Roy sonrió, dando otro sorbo al oscuro líquido y dejando rodar sobre su lengua el sabor tostado del café —Solía sentarme aquí a pretender que intentaba leer los libros que Hawkeye-sensei me había dado y a observarte, cuando en realidad ya lo había leído y descifrado por completo. Bueno, no siempre. En realidad, la mayoría de las veces si intentaba hacerlo. Y tú me preparabas en silencio un café.

Cerró los ojos y dio un sorbo a su té, separando a duras penas los labios del borde de la taza. Sus dedos enroscados en la asidera —Veo que no ha cambiado mucho, coronel. Ahora se sienta en su escritorio y pretende realizar su papeleo, cuando en realidad busca excusas para distraerse.

Él no se mostró ofendido por la observación —Y aún así mi valiosa asistente continúa preparándome un café.

Asintió —Así es, coronel. Pero empezaré a reconsiderarlo si no hace su trabajo.

—Dudo seriamente que eso ayude a mi desempeño, teniente. Después de todo, sin mi taza de café soy un hombre inútil.

Riza sonrió con calma —¿Sólo sin su taza de café, coronel? —dejando suavemente la taza sobre la mesa.

—Y sin mi teniente primera —señaló, con calma, sonriendo arrogantemente.

—¿Me está comparando con una taza de café, coronel? —inquirió, con ambas cejas alzadas. No realmente ofendida.

La sonrisa de satisfacción se extendió por su rostro —Difícilmente, teniente. Encuentro tu compañía más estimulante que la cafeína.

Ella soltó un bufido —Por favor, absténgase de hacer ese tipo de declaraciones, coronel.

Asintió, dando un sorbo a su café. Y torciendo el gesto. Mirando la taza, la dejó sobre la mesa, en el instante en que sus tres subordinados descendían por la escalera —Teniente, ¿me pasa el azúcar?

Los tres se detuvieron en seco, al pie de la escalera, observando la escena. Incluso Fuery, quien generalmente descartaba las especulaciones sobre sus superiores que los tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda barajaban, por considerarlas forzadas, se sintió súbitamente fuera de lugar. Como si estuviera vislumbrando algo de naturaleza íntima que no debería ver. No era una sensación completamente nueva, no del todo, dado que ocasionalmente sentía eso alrededor de sus superiores. Sin embargo, había algo... algo distinto o fuera lugar, que los hacía lucir como si no fueran más que una pareja realizando la más cotidiana rutina de desayunar. Salvo que no lo eran, y no estaban haciendo nada que diera esa idea tampoco. De hecho, no había nada fuera de lugar. Nada entre ellos.

—Si, coronel —replicó, con calma, tomando la azucarera y alcanzándosela, sin siquiera alzar la mirada de su propio té. Y el alquimista de la flama la aceptó, sin levantar la vista tampoco, pero permitiéndose rozar sus nudillos con los de ella por un instante más del necesario. Un tercio de segundo más, y entonces ella retiró la mano vacía, con igual naturalidad. Y enroscó los dedos alrededor de la asidera de porcelana de su taza, llevándosela a los labios.

Mustang le colocó tres cucharadas y lo dejó sobre la mesa —Gracias, teniente.

Asintió, cerrando los ojos con suavidad —De nada, coronel —voz igualmente neutral.

Havoc sonrió. Observando a uno, y luego al otro y posteriormente a ambos interactuar. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, y finalmente se volvió a Breda, satisfecho —Me debes 36.000 cenz.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había vuelto a ganar una apuesta.


	24. Optimista

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist me pertenece.**

24/26 (Epílogo incluído)

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y, como prometido, he aquí el penúltimo capítulo (dado que el siguiente sería el último y luego el epílogo). Como siempre, también, quisiera agradecerles a todos los lectores que siguieron esta historia desde el principio, que ahora está llegando a su fin.** Gracias**. De verdad. Especialmente a todas esas más que amables personas que se molestaron siempre en hacerme saber su opinión, a pesar de que no tenían obligación alguna de hacerlo. **Muchísimas gracias**. De todo corazón.

A: ** **Rukia Kurosaki-chan ****(qué bueno que te haya gustado. Si, Riza se animó y Roy feliz por ello, obviamente. En cuanto a Havoc, pobre, de vez en cuando le toca una ganar una apuesta. Y siendo sinceros, es el que más experiencia tiene con relaciones como para especular y acertar =)) , **Sangito**, **Inma **(¡¿otra vez la amenaza del carbón? ¡¿Por quéee Dios, por quéee? Y yo que andaba necesitando un regalo de verdad =P. No te preocupes, de una forma u otra las cosas resultarán bien. Ambos lo merecen), **HoneyHawkeye** (si, quería que Roy le dejara un chupón. Al parecer, en muchos países es chupetón u.u Y qué bueno que te haya causado la respuesta de él al ver que ella lo miraba. En cuanto a Havoc, a mi personalmente es un personaje que me gusta mucho =)), **Andyhaikufma **(no te preocupes, de verdad. Pero qué bueno que te haya gustado. En verdad, me hace muy feliz. Gracias. Tu review me pareció de lo más tierno), **laura-eli89 **(si, ya era hora. La situación no daba para más. Pero me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. De verdad. Y si, será difícil, pero siempre hay una forma ;)),** fandita-eromena** (XD No tengo idea. Yo también siempre he apostado pesos =D. Sinceramente, en un capítulo Roy paga eso o algo similar por unas flores así que no ha de ser mucho. Pero sus salarios no son tantos y Havoc me suena algo tacaño, cuando el dinero no es para una cita. Y si, merecían un momento de paz y poder actuar como una pareja. No duró mucho u.u los entrometidos aparecieron en la cocina), **mariana garcia** (si, esta vez le tocó a Riza dar el paso =D Y me alegra tanto que te haya gustado. Y si, también pensé la imagen de ellos no queriendo despertar a los niños, cuando estaba escribiendo el capítulo =P Es inevitable pensar así, supongo. pero, ¡gracias! De verdad, por tus tan bonitas palabras. Y no te preocupes por los errores, perfectamente entendible), **Lucia991**, **inowe **(ay, que bonito, tus palabras me alegraron muchísimo, sinceramente. Gracias. Y si, era el turno de Riza de actuar =P), **Akamaruwolf323** (he, pobre mujer, que con el trabajo que Roy le da seguro no tuvo un "abracito" en mucho tiempo =P Me alegra que te haya gustado y parecido tierno. Espero no ser la culpable de la sobredosis de azucar. Trato de no resultar empalagosa, no es lo mío =S Y qué bueno que te haya parecido eso la escena del café. No se lo digas a nadie, pero de hecho estaban practicando antes de que todos aparecieran para hacer el actito del azúcar =P. Y si, es el 2012, el calendario maya dice que se termina el mundo, así que Havoc ganó la apuesta XD), **Arrimitiluki**, **Darkrukia4**, **pilar**, **Desahogada **(aww... gracias, No sabes lo feliz que me hizo tu review, de verdad. Y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. En cuanto a Riza, si, ésta vez le tocaba a ella, por todos mis otros fics, ser quien tomara la iniciativa. Y si, es cierto, estaba más relajada, lo cual sería esperable, dado la situación. Y qué bueno que te haya gustado tanto la escena. Y tengo que agradecerte. El otro día estaba escuchando James Blunt, porque una canción había sonado en la radio, y cuando leí tu review decidí buscar la canción y me encantó, de hecho, la estoy escuchando en este preciso momento. En cuanto al 1er anime, tú misma lo dijiste =D, fue un asco. El segundo me encantó. Y, como tu, de vez en cuando hago eso. De hecho, me sé los números de capítulos de memoria. Eso es, cuando no estoy viendo los maravillosos AMVs en Youtube de la pareja. Hay algunos geniales, hermosos de verdad) **Alexandra-Ayanami** (XD que mala suerte la tuya. Espero no te haya dolido demasiado. En cuanto a Riza, si, era su turno de dar la iniciativa. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Y que te haya gustado lo del chupón y el ganado. Son cosas molestas, en efecto u.u Y el comentario de Havoc, muy a lo facebook. Pero si, bien por Havoc =D), **Haru D'Elric**, **Beli **y **Kisame Hoshikagi **(¡gracias! Y me alegro que te guste mi historia y la forma en que manejo los personajes. No se si lo hago muy bien, pero trato siempre de mantenerlos lo más IC posible. Así que tus palabras de aprecian =). En cuanto a lo de pegarse un tiro, pobre Roy, lo habrá considerado una o dos ocasiones, así no lo pensara hacer realmente u.u. Y si, yo también me los imagino de viejos. Si uno lo piensa, excepto el disparo, no es tan mala perspectiva =P).

Gracias a todos. Sinceramente. Espero este capítulo también les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas que dejamos atrás<strong>

* * *

><p>XXIV<p>

"Optimista"

* * *

><p>Cuando arribaron esa mañana a la estación de trenes, para tomar el ferrocarril que los llevaría de regreso a Ciudad del Este, se sorprendieron ligeramente de ver que había un grupo de personas, habitantes del pequeño pueblo, allí, para verlos partir. Y lo que más les sorprendió, en realidad, era que sólo se encontraban allí para mostrar su agradecimiento por la rápida solución del problema, y no para asegurarse con sus propios ojos de que los militares que tanto despreciaban se marcharan del pueblo. Por supuesto, eran una pequeña minoría, pero Riza reconoció a algunos de ellos como varias de las personas que su superior había salvado evitando, con su alquimia, que la viga cayera sobre ellos. Y, en algunos casos, sus familiares. Agradecidos también porque sus familiares o amigos se encontraran bien y a salvo. Entre ellos, la joven muchacha con que el coronel solía conversar cuando aún era un discípulo de su padre, Amy. Ya que, aparentemente, uno de dichos hombres salvados por el coronel era su esposo.<p>

Y a modo de profundo agradecimiento, que su superior había asegurado era innecesario, les había regalado una cesta con una serie de cosas en su interior. Mermelada casera, galletas también hechas por la misma joven, y otra cantidad de cosas de igual naturaleza, que el coronel aceptó cordialmente con un asentimiento de cabeza y una carismática sonrisa; antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a ella con un breve —¿Vamos, teniente? —para así ambos dirigirse al tren. Apartándose, como era su costumbre, para que ella ascendiera primero al vagón. Sus dedos permaneciendo por un instante en la baja espalda de su teniente primera mientras ésta ascendía los dos escalones. Luego, sin más preámbulo, la siguió. Havoc, Breda y Fuery ya se encontraban arriba. Ocupando los asientos al otro lado del pasillo, tal y como habían hecho durante el viaje de ida. Havoc y Breda enfrentados, el primero con las muletas apoyadas contra la ventanilla, mientras que Fuery se encontraba sentado junto al regordete teniente segundo.

Haciéndose a un lado una vez más, le dio paso a su teniente primera para que ocupara el lugar junto a la ventanilla –gesto que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de sus subordinados-, el cual Hawkeye tomó silenciosamente, para luego tomar él el lugar a su lado, y no enfrente, como había hecho durante el viaje de ida. Si alguno de sus dos superiores se percató de esto, Havoc estuvo seguro de que no lo manifestaron. De hecho, aquello parecía algo completamente natural para ambos. El permanecer uno junto al otro, hombro con hombro rozando sutilmente, como si no hubiera ninguna implicancia en sus acciones. En cualquier persona no la habría, supuso Havoc, dado que no había nada inusual en aquello, pero sus superiores decididamente no eran cualquier persona. Y él sabía mejor que nadie que Hawkeye insistía constantemente en guardar las apariencias.

Su superior llevaba sobre el regazo la pequeña canasta con ofrendas que la joven señorita le había regalado, "supuestamente" a todos, y se encontraba revolviendo su interior con curiosidad. Riza espiró pacientemente —Coronel, por favor deje de revolver el interior como un niño ansioso. Es de mala educación hacerlo cuando la persona que se lo regaló puede verlo.

Roy enarcó una ceja, deteniendo sus acciones en seco —_Nos_ lo regalaron, teniente, si mal no recuerda.

Ella volvió la vista al frente, expresión calma —Como usted diga, coronel.

Una sonrisa arrogante se extendió por sus facciones —¿Celosa, teniente?

Observándolo de reojo, negó con la cabeza —No, coronel. Sólo establecía un hecho.

—¿Y el hecho es que éste regalo fue sólo dirigido a mi, teniente, a pesar de que la señorita Amy especificó que era un regalo para todos nosotros?

—Así es, coronel. Y tenía entendido que era considerablemente bueno interpretando los gestos de las mujeres —replicó, expresión estoica—. Aunque asumo que mi entendimiento es errado.

Roy apartó la canasta y la dejó junto a él en el asiento. Una sonrisa de complacencia en los labios cuando se volvió a su teniente primera —No, teniente. De hecho, lo soy.

Riza se deslizó aún más contra la ventana, apartándose ligeramente de él, viéndolo voltearse a ella —Está siendo arrogante, coronel —bajó la voz—. Y mantenga su distancia, por favor. Me temo que ya es suficiente tener que tolerar las inquisitivas miradas de sus subordinados.

—Son sus subordinados también, teniente, si mal no recuerda —sonrió. Sin modificar la distancia entre ellos, a pesar de la advertencia de ella.

—No es eso lo que está en discusión, coronel. Retroceda —le advirtió. Tono más firme y severo.

—¿Es esa otra amenaza, teniente? Ya van demasiadas esta mañana, considerando que-

—Absténgase de continuar, coronel —lo detuvo, en seco. Volteándose para observar por la ventana, dándole parcialmente la espalda—. Y regrese a su lado del asiento, por favor.

—No sabía que ahora teníamos lado del asiento, teniente. ¿Ya nos estamos separando? —retrucó, con calma y voz baja, asegurándose que sus subordinados no pudieran oírlo. La sonrisa arrogante plasmada en los labios.

Ella se tensó, aún de espaldas a él, y suspiró —Nunca estuvimos juntos, para empezar, coronel. Si mal no recuerda.

Y la declaración cayó sobre él con un terrible peso, hundiéndolo. Si, lo sabía, pero era fácil querer olvidarlo cuando estando allí, lejos de todo, lejos del cuartel general y el deber y la rutina a la que estaban acostumbrados, la idea de tenerla consigo no parecía abominablemente imposible. No del todo. Y por un instante, unas horas, había creído que podía no serlo. Pero había sido arrogante, codicioso y un error de su parte bajar tanto la guardia. Ella había dejado perfectamente en claro qué había sido aquello y él lo había tomado, porque la idea de no tenerla en absoluto había sido terriblemente peor. Ahora, sin embargo, no podía concebir la noción de que todo volvería a la normalidad. Y ella retornaría a su lugar, a su lado, dos pasos más atrás, cuidando su espalda y _nada _más que ello.

Se volvería la firme y profesional soldado que Hawkeye siempre había sido. La persona devota que dedicaba todo su tiempo y esfuerzo a velar por su bienestar sin importar su propia felicidad. Se volvería la persona que había prometido seguirlo al infierno, así este significara retomar una rutina que estaba matando lentamente a ambos. Era su precio a pagar, estaba seguro que diría, por los crímenes que habían cometido y él no podría estar más de acuerdo. Un premio demasiado alto. Sin embargo, uno que ella aceptaba con resignación y dignidad. Pero él no era tan fuerte, no era Hawkeye, y encontraba difícil volver a la normalidad. Especialmente, cuando esa normalidad significaba retomar su estilo de vida frívolo mientras era forzado a verla a ella día a día, mes a mes, a su lado. Sin poder extender los dedos y tocarla. Y buscando algún subrogado que nunca llegaría a ser ni la mitad de lo que Hawkeye significaba para su persona.

Suspiró, volviendo a acomodarse en el asiento correctamente y cruzando los brazos delante de su pecho. Hawkeye tenía razón, _siempre_ lo hacía, y él lo había sabido y aceptado desde el inicio. Que aquellos no eran _esos_, y que las probabilidades de que algún día pudieran serlo eran menores día a día. No se estaban haciendo jóvenes, evidentemente, y no lo harían sin importar cuántas veces lo deseara. Esa vida _no _era para él. No era para ella. No mientras continuaran debiendo tanto. No mientras no terminaran de pagar lo que habían tomado tanto tiempo atrás. El mundo se regía por la ley de intercambio equivalente, después de todo, y por actuar arrogantemente y tomar vidas con la alquimia le habían arrebatado lo que más deseaba. Más que sus ojos, o cualquier cosa que hubiera tenido para perder entonces, más que su humanidad, incluso. Le habían arrebatado a ella. La misma que le había otorgado la alquimia en primer lugar. Si, parecía lógico, parecía cruel incluso, parecía obra de la Verdad. Pero eso era algo que Roy Mustang no podía aceptar. No, ella. No así. Se rehusaba a hacerlo.

—Coronel... —susurró, volviéndose a él con preocupación. Sus dedos extendiéndose cuidadosamente a su hombro. Sin embargo, se detuvo en seco cuando la voz de él volvió a hacerse oír. Era un susurro, de modo que ninguno de sus subordinados pudo oírlo, pero había un matiz de firmeza tal en su voz que la forzó a observarlo.

Con la vista al frente y los brazos aún sólidamente cruzados, habló —Encontraré la forma. Así tenga que ganarme más enemigos de los que pueda tolerar, así me enemiste con todo Amestris, así tenga que esperar hasta alcanzar la cima para hacerlo o así deba perder algo más a cambio, lo haré. Encontraré la forma. ¿Estás conmigo?

Su semblante se suavizó y descendió la mano lentamente, hasta dejarla en su regazo. Una triste y pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Negó con la cabeza —Sabes que no es necesario.

Él la observó de reojo —¿Eso crees? ¿Qué no vale la pena intentarlo? —sintiendo el súbito impulso de besarla, pero sabiendo perfectamente que ese tipo de acciones ya no eran apropiadas, se abstuvo. Ella agradeció silenciosamente, soltando un suave y calmo suspiro.

Se enderezó y negó con la cabeza —No dije eso, coronel. Sin embargo, no creo que valga la pena arriesgarlo todo por algo de esa naturaleza.

—¿Y si no lo hiciera? —inquirió, serio.

Ella bajó la cabeza, observando sus manos prolijamente posicionadas la una sobre la otra en su regazo. Sonrió, casi sutilmente —Sabe perfectamente que lo seguiría a donde fuera, coronel, siempre que pudiera hacerlo.

—¿Incluso aunque tome años, teniente? —inquirió.

Asintió, levantando la cabeza con firmeza —Incluso entonces, coronel. Así sea de acá a cincuenta años, como dijimos, lo seguiré. Después de todo, llevo once años haciéndolo.

Roy sonrió, con suavidad —Tantos, ¿verdad?

Las comisuras de los labios de ella se curvaron también ligeramente hacia arriba —Así es, coronel. Fueron muchos años.

—Y serán muchos más, quizá —señaló. Apesadumbrado.

Pero ella sólo negó con calma —Fueron buenos años, coronel. A pesar de todo. Y estoy segura de que seré capaz de tolerarlo unos años más.

La sonrisa se tornó en una de mayor confianza y extendió su mano en el asiento tanteando la de ella. Con calma, la cubrió con su palma, deslizando sus dedos entre los delgados de ella. Mirándola de reojo. Era un gesto discreto, que sabía ella aprobaría, y por ende se tomó el atrevimiento de hacerlo. Así supiera que eventualmente tendría que retraer su mano. O de lo contrario ella lo haría por él —Cuento con eso, teniente —tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos.

Para su ligera sorpresa, Hawkeye no retrajo la mano. Al menos no inmediatamente. Sino que se permitió dejarla allí unos instantes más —Usted haga eso, coronel.

Roy permaneció inmóvil —Lo haré, teniente. Aunque no puedo prometer que no continuaré saboteando su vida amorosa en el proceso.

Negó con la cabeza —No creo que deba preocuparse demasiado por eso, coronel. Si mal no recuerda, mi vida personal es casi nula, debido a mi superior.

Sonrió, perezosamente. Estaba perdiendo el conocimiento —La mía pronto lo será también, teniente. Si quiere, podemos convenir algo. Admito que no me gusta demasiado sentirme solo.

Suspiró —Sabe que no podemos, coronel.

—Mmhh... —replicó.

Riza negó para sí con calma, una expresión suave en el rostro —Descanse, coronel. Aún falta demasiado para llegar a Ciudad del Este.

—¿No se irá, teniente?

—Lamento informarle que no hay demasiado a dónde pueda huir, coronel. Si mal no recuerda, nos encontramos en un tren. No es como si tuviera demasiada opción.

Roy sonrió, ojos pesadamente cerrados —Cierto. Aún así...

Asintió, secamente —Estaré aquí cuando despierte, coronel. A su lado, como siempre. Ahora descanse.

Sintió el suave traqueteo del tren deslizándose sobre los raíles, lentamente, relajándolo. Afuera, al otro lado del cristal de la ventanilla, el paisaje campestre continuaba y continuaba casi de forma permanente. En ocasiones, podía vislumbrar algún que otro campo o casa pequeña en medio de la nada, pero éstas imágenes rápidamente se desvanecían dejando paso a más terreno casi sin habitar. Y estaba tornándose monótono, pensó. Pero no estaba tan seguro de querer llegar a la academia tan rápidamente. A duras penas había dejado el pueblo tan solo una hora atrás, después de todo, y la imagen de Riza desapareciendo a medida que el tren iba alejándose del andén aún lo frecuentaba. De hecho, no podía quitarse de la mente las palabras que ella le había susurrado contra el pecho antes de partir -_Por favor no mueras_- así como no podía dejar de ver sus grandes ojos caoba dedicándole una última solitaria mirada antes de verlo desaparecer.

Suspiró. Recordándola de pie junto al andén, firme y erguida, con su pequeña contextura delgada y su corto cabello dorado a duras penas meciéndose en el viento. Había lucido solitaria, terriblemente solitaria y abandonada. Y frágil, como Roy sabía que _no_ era. Pero no había podido evitarlo, el verla de esa forma. El pensar que la estaba abandonando, dejando atrás, en su momento de mayor necesidad. Que la estaba dejando sola, y a su suerte, mientras él se marchaba a perseguir su sueño. Mientras él se marchaba con la investigación que ella le había dado la noche anterior, egoístamente. La imagen de su espalda desnuda asaltó su cabeza.

Aún podía recordarlo todo perfectamente. Las yemas de sus dedos deslizándose por las líneas de tinta, sobre su piel, delineando delicadamente los distintos trazos en la pulcra caligrafía de su sensei. La sensación de los músculos de ella tensándose bajo sus dedos. Y la forma en que había inhalado profundamente la primera vez que había depositado cuidadosamente sus dedos sobre su omóplato. Así como podía recordar la hondonada entre éstos, y la estilizada curva de su espalda que había besado vehementemente la noche anterior. Se llevó una mano al rostro, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldar. Estaba cansado, no lo negaría. Pero se rehusaba a dormir. Después de todo, ella le había confiado la investigación de su padre, confiando en que la usaría para lograr ese sueño que ella había llamado maravilloso, y él pretendía comenzar a trabajar en ello cuanto antes.

Deslizando la mano en el interior del bolsillo de su pantalón, retrajo un trozo de papel prolijamente doblado. Desdoblándolo, examinó el dibujo que había hecho en su interior, con su propio trazo. Era complejo e intrínseco, y evidentemente casi incomprensible para alguien que no tenía el suficiente conocimiento de alquimia entre manos. Era una fortuna, pues, que su sensei se hubiera obstinado tanto en enseñarle cuidadosamente las bases de ésta y la nomenclatura de la misma. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse si no habría sido adrede. _Ya que te he visto crecer ante mis propios ojos... He pensado en otorgártela a ti... Es una lástima... no tengo tiempo para enseñártela... Pero mi investigación... Mi hija posee el conocimiento... Si dices que usarás mi alquimia... mi poder en la forma correcta, ella probablemente te presentará el secreto... _

Negó con la cabeza, preguntándose en qué demonios habría estado pensando su sensei para hacer lo que había hecho. Para dejar su investigación tatuada dolorosamente en la piel de su joven hija, como si se tratara de otro manuscrito más. De sólo recordarlo, de sólo recordarla encorvada y de espaldas a él, en un estado completo de indignidad que cualquier otro pudiera haber sacado provecho sin consentimiento de ella, le hervía la sangre. Le hacía sentirse impotente, respecto a demasiadas cosas, y odiaba la sensación de no ser capaz de proteger a nadie. De no haber sido capaz de protegerla a ella. Aún cuando Riza hubiera insistido que no necesitaba tal cosa. Poniéndose de pie, tomó la determinación de descender una parada antes, en ciudad del Este. Había algunas cosas que necesitaba hacer, antes de retornar a la academia, y su permiso de ausencia abarcaba un día más, de todas maneras.

Anunciando su descenso, aguardó a que el tren se detuviera en la estación y abriera sus puertas. Y, tomando su bolso, descendió con cuidado. Cargando sus cosas con pesar. Afuera, el aire empezaba a soplar frío, calándole los huesos. E instintivamente buscó por la solapa de su abrigo, sólo para recordar –con una triste sonrisa- que lo había dejado atrás, con ella. Negando con la cabeza, comenzó a caminar. En silencio, bajo el oscuro cielo nocturno de la ciudad. Las calles, a diferencia de las pequeñas calles de tierra de allá, estaban pobladas de gente, yendo y viniendo, aferrándose las unas a las otras debido al frío y conversando animadamente, aún a pesar de que se trataba de una noche entre semana. No era inusual, no allí, en ciudad del Este, y decididamente no lo era en aquella zona. Las cantidades de bares abiertos hasta altas horas mantenían el lugar animado.

Guardando el papel con el dibujo en su bolsillo una vez más, comenzó a recorrer las calles con calma. Casi sin mirar, ni detenerse a cerciorarse de que estaba recorriendo el camino correcto. No lo necesitaba, en realidad, no cuando conocía aquella zona particularmente bien, y como si fuera la palma de su mano. Así que simplemente continuó caminando, como por inercia, doblando aquí y allá cuando era requerido, sin sorprenderse siquiera cuando finalmente alcanzó su destino. Unos metros más adelante, apretujado entre dos bares más de mayor envergadura, se encontraba el pequeño cartel luminoso del bar de Madame Christmas. Sonriendo, caminó hasta allí. Sin embargo, se detuvo antes de entrar, en seco, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. ¿Qué diría Madame de verlo allí, presentándose sin previo anuncio de ningún tipo, y cuando debería estar en la milicia? Seguramente le reprocharía su conducta, sin lugar a dudas, pero Roy decididamente necesitaba un buen whisky y la cálida sensación de un lugar familiar. Y dudaba seriamente que fuera a encontrar esa clase de confort en las habitaciones comunitarias, llenas de camas de hierro, de la academia. Menos aún podría pensar claramente con la voz de Hughes taladrándole el cráneo.

Soltando un bufido de resignación, giró el pomo y entró. No realmente sorprendido de oír las voces de varias muchachas jóvenes exclamando —¡Buenos días, señor! —antes de que se detuvieran al percatarse de quién se trataba. Sonriendo carismáticamente, asintió con la cabeza. Una de las muchachas se apresuró hacia él, colapsando contra su cuerpo y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

—¡Roy-san! —el resto, sentadas en los distintos taburetes alrededor de la barra y en los sillones ubicados estratégicamente en un rincón al otro lado del bar, corearon la voz animada de la primera.

Roy sonrió, separándose a duras penas para examinar las delicadas facciones de la joven muchacha delante suyo. Tenía grandes ojos azules y un prolijamente cuidado y largo cabello rubio oscuro. Como siempre, desde que era aún más joven, llevaba sus labios pintados de un delicado tono rosa. Pero no era Riza. No obstante, continuó sonriendo —Vanessa, buenas noches.

Vanessa comenzó a jugar con los cortos mechones negros de su nuca, sus brazos aún alrededor del cuello de él —Roy-san, tienes el cabello más corto —y frunció los labios.

Asintió —Así es, me vi obligado a cortármelo al comienzo del año.

Ella sonrió —Igual te ves apuesto, como siempre —a sus espaldas, el resto hizo saber que estaban perfectamente de acuerdo.

Roy sonrió cordialmente —Y veo que tu también te ves maravillosa, como siempre, Vanessa —dando un paso al costado, y comenzando a caminar con la joven sujetándole el brazo. Frunciendo el entrecejo, observó la barra vacía—. ¿Madame no se encuentra?

Otra de las jóvenes de Madame, Lucille, de pequeña contextura, bonitas facciones y corto cabello castaño ondulado, se puso de pie del taburete en que se encontraba —Dijo que estaría acomodando el depósito. La buscaré por ti, Roy-san —y, dando media vuelta, rodeó la barra y desapareció. Regresando, tan solo unos instantes después, con la robusta mujer dueña del bar; Chris Mustang. Al verlo, sus pequeños ojos filosos y alargados, se abrieron ligeramente y enarcó una ceja. Espirando el humo del cigarrillo que estaba fumando.

Roy se rascó la nuca, sonriendo —Buenas noches, Madame. Lamento haber venido sin previo aviso. Me temo que no fue planeado.

La mujer hizo un seco asentimiento, frunciendo el entrecejo —Pensé que estabas en la academia, pequeño Roy —voz áspera, como siempre.

Haciendo él mismo un asentimiento, caminó hasta el taburete más próximo y tomó asiento, ambos brazos sobre la barra. Vanessa, con una sonrisa, se sentó a su derecha. Y otra de las muchachas, Berenice, tomó el asiento a su izquierda. Ambas observándolo con sumo interés. Roy espiró —Lo estaba. De hecho, tuve que solicitar un permiso de ausencia y marcharme por unos días —la mujer aguardó, con brusca expresión inquisitiva, a que continuara—. Hawkeye-sensei murió ayer.

Dando media vuelta, la mujer tomó una botella de whisky –el que habitualmente solía preferir él- y un vaso, cuyo interior limpió con un trapo, y depositó ambas cosas sobre la barra. Vertiendo algo del líquido dorado en el interior y no molestándose en retirar la botella —Era esperable, ¿no es así, pequeño Roy?

Alzando el vaso y dando un largo y tendido sorbo, asintió, depositándolo una vez más sobre la lisa superficie —Supongo que es seguro decir que lo esperaba —asintió. Sintiendo la sensación vaporosa en la boca y el ardor del licor descendiendo por su garganta. _Dios,_ hacía demasiado que no bebía. Evidentemente no lo tenía permitido en la academia militar.

La mujer curvó ambas cejas, inclinando su robusto cuerpo sobre la barra con expresión inquisitiva y de forma tosca. Conocía al hombre delante suyo. De hecho, ella misma lo había criado hasta verlo convertirse en lo que era ahora. Y podía identificar perfectamente cuando éste tenía algo en mente —¿Y qué te preocupa, pequeño Roy?

El moreno suspiró, preguntándose si sería tan predecible como la mujer delante de él parecía hacerlo ver. De hecho, Riza misma le había dado esa sensación. Tanto que empezaba a reconsiderar sus capacidades para mantener sus propias emociones y pensamientos a raya. Quizá debiera concentrarse más en ese aspecto si es que pretendía alcanzar la cima. Ciertamente no lo haría siendo la persona transparente que era ahora.

Tomando un buen sorbo de whisky, negó con la cabeza. Apoyando el vaso una vez más. Hizo un pausa. Y, deslizando su mano al interior de su chaqueta militar, rebuscó algo. Con cuidado, sacó un sobre blanco y lo depositó sobre la barra, con su palma encima. La mujer observó el sobre con expresión neutral —Necesito un favor, Madame.

Madame observó el sobre que el moreno acercaba al otro lado de la barra, con expresión seria. Sus labios pintados de un oscuro color rojo presionados firmemente en una línea, con el cigarrillo aún atrapado en medio —¿De qué se trata ahora, pequeño Roy? —viéndolo retirar la mano de encima del sobre, lo tomó, examinándolo.

—Necesito enviar un dinero. Desgraciadamente, no seré capaz de realizar el proceso una vez regrese a la academia.

La mujer asintió, guardando el papel en el bolsillo y examinando el semblante cargado de determinación del hombre delante suyo. El hombre que había visto crecer desde que no había sido más que un pequeño niño. En silencio, lo observó volver a deslizar la mano al interior de su chaqueta militar y retirar un segundo papel, más pequeño, y garabateado en la caligrafía que la mujer tanto estaba familiarizada. Se lo entregó también —Debo enviarlo a esta dirección.

Leyó el papel que le acababa de dar y lo observó con expresión inquisitiva. Ambas cejar finas curvadas ligeramente hacia arriba —¿En qué cosa complicada te metiste ahora, pequeño Roy?

Roy dio un sorbo a su whisky, con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro —Admito que no estoy muy seguro de saberlo yo mismo, Madame.

Chris Mustang soltó un brusco bufido y negó con la cabeza, guardándose el papel —Pensé que te había criado mejor que eso.

El moreno se encogió de hombros, dando un sorbo a su bebida sin apartar los ojos negros del espeso líquido dorado girando en el interior de las paredes de cristal. Sonrió, de lado —Supongo que algunas cosas son inevitables.

Asintió, curvando las comisuras ligeramente en una tosca sonrisa —Eso parece, pequeño Roy. Aunque te crié para que fueras un buen hombre, no para que estuvieras pagando manutención a tus diecinueve años —ácido sarcasmo deslizándose bajo sus palabras.

Súbitamente ahogándose, Roy tosió. Golpeándose el pecho con el puño para poder retomar la calma. A su lado, ambas jóvenes (y las demás presentes aquella noche en el bar), se volvieron a él preocupadas —Roy-san, ¿te encuentras bien?

—¿Roy-san?

Pero Madame Christmas permanecía imperturbable. Con la expresión adusta, exceptuando la casi imperceptible sonrisa sarcástica en los gruesos labios rojos. Roy inhaló, profundamente, y exhaló aliviado. Dejando el vaso con cierta brusquedad sobre la barra —Puedo asegurarte que no se trata de nada de eso, Madame —afirmó, decidido. Sin embargo, fue como si un engranaje se hubiera detenido en su interior. ¿Lo era realmente? Es decir, él no había esperado que la investigación de Hawkeye-sensei estuviera en la espalda desnuda de ella, menos aún que ella fuera a... a realizar la silenciosa y firme sugerencia que había hecho, menos aún él aceptarla. No había estado preparado. Palideció.

La mujer empujó el vaso en su dirección —Bebe, pequeño Roy. Parece que lo necesitas.

Tomándolo entre sus dedos, lo vació. Decididamente lo hacía. _Dios_, ¿en qué había estado pensando? ¿Actuando irreflexivamente de esa forma, incautamente? Concedido, llevaba demasiado tiempo admitiendo que había un patrón, de precipitación de su parte, en lo referente a ella. Y generalmente tendía a no detenerse a pensar demasiado las cosas antes de actuar, no en lo que a Riza se refería. Pero esto era distinto. _Eso_, fuera lo que fuera que hubiera sido, podía terminar resultando en un gran inconveniente para ella, a la larga. En una carga. Y lo que menos deseaba era adosarle más peso a sus pequeños hombros. Más del que ya venía llevando desde la muerte de su madre y que seguiría llevando aún con su padre fallecido, porque la vida no parecía darle un respiro. No a ella. Y ella parecía simplemente aceptarlo con firme resignación, firme resolución, mientras continuaba avanzando hacia delante con todo el peso sobre sus hombros. Era intolerable. Que una persona como ella debiera lidiar con tantas cosas a su joven edad. Y ahora él...

No, no quería pensarlo. No podía ser. Las posibilidades eran estrechas y con su suerte nada sucedería. Al menos, le había dado su tarjeta. Ella lo contactaría, en caso de... en caso de surgir algún inconveniente que lo involucrara directamente a él, ¿cierto? No, se recordó, con amargura. Probablemente no lo haría. No si eso significaba atarlo a ella y retrasarlo en su camino a su sueño. No si eso significaba poner en riesgo todo el entrenamiento y el trabajo que había realizado para alcanzarlo. Así de desinteresada era Hawkeye. Y él lo sabía perfectamente. Un nudo se le formó en el estómago. Sólo esperaba no haber dejado más de él en ella de lo estrictamente necesario.

Madame Christmas continuaba observándolo con expresión seria. Cuando habló, su voz no sonó preocupada, no realmente. Sino simplemente áspera, como era habitual. Su semblante neutro —¿Te encuentras bien, pequeño Roy? Pareces pálido.

Roy cerró los ojos con calma —Perfectamente, Madame. Como afirmé, no se trata de eso.

La mujer asintió —Es bueno saberlo, pequeño Roy. Aunque me gustaría saber en qué cosa complicada se metieron tú y Elizabeth-chan esta vez.

Negó con la cabeza, recordando súbitamente que ese era el nombre que le había comentado a Madame Christmas una vez. De hecho, se había abstenido de hacer mención alguna de ningún nombre. Sin embargo, se había vuelto evidente que lo estaba haciendo y había usado un sustituto para referirse a ella. No era que se avergonzara o que no confiara en Madame Christmas, porque evidentemente tal no era el caso. No obstante, había preferido mantener separados los distintos aspectos de su vida, sólo por practicidad y caución, y para no comprometerla a ella en ninguna forma.

Y ahora, más que nunca –y tras haber visto los secretos de la espalda de Riza-, agradecía haber sido tan cauteloso entonces. Después de todo, el conocimiento que llevaba tatuado en su espalda terminaría resultando un riesgo para ella, si alguien llegaba a saber de su existencia, y era más seguro si se refería a ella de esa forma en vez de usar su nombre correcto. Además, no tenía el menor deseo de revelar tanto de sí mismo. Y quizá fuera posesivo, y arrogante de su parte, pero su conocimiento de Riza Hawkeye era algo que prefería conservar para sí mismo y nadie más. Ni siquiera pretendía revelarle a Hughes nada más de ella de lo que el mismo idiota había deducido, o de lo sucedido en la antigua casa de su sensei, por ridículo que pareciera. Hughes no entendería, de todas formas. Él mismo no terminaba de comprenderlo.

Lucille, a su lado, se inclinó un poco sobre la barra para observarlo mejor, entrecejo fruncido —¿Es esa tu novia, Roy-san?

—Ah... —dio un sorbo, dejando el vaso con calma— Algo así —no era cierto, sabía. Y las probabilidades de algo así se iban haciendo menores día a día. No que lo hubiera pensado por otro lado, no realmente, porque no había terminado de hacerlo. Ni siquiera durante su viaje en tren. Sin embargo, Lucille tenía una mente simplista (sin reales ánimos de ofender, dado que apreciaba su compañía como siempre), al igual que gran parte de las empleadas del bar y una respuesta de ese tipo les resultaría más que satisfactorias. Al menos, le ahorraba explicaciones que no tenía intenciones de dar.

—¡¿Qué? —gimotearon todas—. Ohhh...

—Y yo que quería a Roy-san para mi —canturreó otra, haciendo pucheros. Roy sonrió de lado, negando con la cabeza. Las empleadas del bar de Madame eran atractivas, indudablemente, y agradables y las conocía desde hacía demasiado como para siquiera considerarlas de alguna forma otra que no fuera casual. De hecho, y aún cuando lo intentara, no podía considerarlas de ninguna forma románticamente. Las conocía demasiado para siquiera pensarlo. Y suponía que era mutuo, dado que esas mismas mujeres lo habían visto crecer, algunas desde que no era más que un joven adolescente, por lo que aquello no era más que un juego para ellas. Uno al que él seguía la corriente gustoso. Dado que no negaría que le agradaba la atención, ni siquiera la atención simulada de ese tipo.

No obstante, y por agradable que fuera aquello, o por más confortable que se sintiera estar de regreso en el ambiente en que había crecido, rodeado del familiar aroma a alcohol, cigarrillo y perfume de mujer, debía seguir su viaje. Tenía que regresar a la academia, retomar su entrenamiento para poder graduarse de la misma este año y rendir, con suerte, el año entrante el examen de alquimista estatal. Eso era, si lograba terminar de descifrar la investigación de su Maestro. Pero Riza había dicho que su padre había afirmado que ningún alquimista ordinario podría hacerlo; descifrarlo, eso era; y si se la había entregado a él, era porque confiaba, ambos habían confiado, en que él podría lograrlo. Y podría darle un buen uso también. Y eso era exactamente lo que intentaría hacer. Proteger a las personas, a los ciudadanos de Amestris, con sus propias manos. Con la alquimia que ella le había confiado.

Se puso de pie —Me temo que debo seguir viaje —la mujer asintió.

—Bien. Y pórtate bien, pequeño Roy. Recuerda que te crié para que fueras un caballero.

Roy torció la sonrisa —No pretendo decepcionarla, Madame. Buenas noches —dio media vuelta, oyendo, a sus espaldas, las cálidas despedidas del resto de las chicas de Madame. Una vez afuera, se dirigió a la estación, sin perder mayor tiempo ni escalas. Sabiendo que Madame Christmas se haría cargo del encargo que le había pedido. No era mucho, suponía, dado que estando en la academia no recibía demasiado salvo el incentivo anual. Sin embargo, confiaba en que fuera suficiente para que la hija de su sensei pudiera acabar con sus estudios adecuadamente. Y quizá arreglar un poco la casa, o usarla para lo que fuera que tuviera intenciones de hacer luego de terminar de estudiar. Suspiró. Preguntándose si la volvería a ver.

Abriendo los ojos, con pesadez, observó a su lado, con una cansada sonrisa. Allí, junto a él, trabajando en unos reportes e informes que debían entregar una vez retornaran al cuartel –referentes a su misión- se encontraba ella. Su teniente primera. Leyendo calmamente con la carpeta abierta sobre el regazo y la mirada cargada de concentración. Tanto que, si no la conociera mejor, creería que no se había percatado de que él había despertado. No obstante, sabía que tal no era el caso. Riza Hawkeye era una experimentada soldado y francotiradora y, como tal, tenía su visión periférica arduamente entrenada. Al punto de ser capaz de observar a su alrededor sin manifestarlo en su rostro u ojos.

Sin voltearse a verlo, ni hacer ademán de reconocer que estaba despierto, dijo —¿Durmió bien, coronel? —sin siquiera apartar sus ojos de los papeles tampoco. Expresión concentrada.

Roy se acomodó mejor —Algo así, teniente. ¿Dormí demasiado?

Riza negó con la cabeza —No, coronel. Sólo el 80% del trayecto —con un ligero tono sarcástico—, si desea saber.

—¿Por qué no me despertó, teniente?

Por primera vez, ella alzó la mirada de los papeles en su regazo —Parecía cansado, coronel. Y no vi necesidad de hacerlo, dado que aún no requería su firma. Además, continuaba haciendo estos sonidos particularmente curiosos —replicó, entretenida.

Roy enarcó ambas cejas —¿A qué se refiere exactamente con curiosos, teniente?

Alzando la vista al frente, estoica, respondió —No podría decirlo, coronel —con las comisuras de la boca ligeramente curvadas hacia arriba en una calma y casi imperceptible sonrisa—. Además, parecía que estuviera teniendo un sueño.

—Sólo se trataba de un recuerdo —Hawkeye lo observó, de reojo. Y asintió. Retomando los papeles en su regazo.

—Ya veo, coronel.

Volteando la cabeza, se sorprendió de ver a sus otros tres subordinados durmiendo sonoramente. Havoc, cruzado de brazos, se encontraba con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás y roncando. Breda, de igual forma, y con la sien contra la ventanilla, roncaba. Fuery, en cambio, y silencioso, dormía sentado quieto en su lugar. Negó con la cabeza —¿Así que sólo era usted despierta, teniente?

Asintió —Así es, coronel. Me temo que los tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda y el sargento Fuery se durmieron poco después que usted.

—Y aún siguen durmiendo —señaló, con una arrogante sonrisa.

Riza enarcó una ceja —Con todo respeto, coronel. Usted también durmió considerablemente y hasta recién, si mal no recuerda.

—Pero yo tenía una perfectamente válida excusa, teniente —objetó—. ¿Cuál es la de ellos?

Hawkeye continuó dedicándole la misma expresión —¿Y cuál es la suya, coronel, si me permite preguntar?

—Usted, teniente. Por supuesto —replicó, con la misma expresión de satisfacción en los labios. Sabiendo que, sin duda alguna, Hawkeye desaprobaría su elección de respuesta.

La mirada de desaprobación no tardó en arribar —Por favor, coronel. Absténgase de realizar ese tipo de comentarios. Alguien podría oírlo.

—Sin ánimos de ofender, teniente, no se me ocurre quién. Después de todo, estamos solamente nosotros en este vagón, y Havoc, Breda y Fuery se encuentran dormidos.

Negó con la cabeza —Aún así, coronel. Apreciaría que se atenga a la discreción. Nunca se sabe quién puede estar oyendo.

—Me temo que está siendo excesivamente paranoica, teniente.

Riza espiró con paciencia —Creo que prefiero el término prudente, coronel, si no le molesta. Y me temo que siento discrepar con usted. Debería ser más cuidadoso.

—No sé por qué no me sorprende, teniente. Después de todo, ¿cuándo no discrepa conmigo?

—Cuando actúa adecuadamente, coronel, y hace su trabajo en tiempo y forma sin que deba recordárselo —aseguró, severa.

—Tampoco pareció discrepar demasiado anoche, teniente. Por el contrario, parecía acordar considerablemente bastante también, si mal no recuerda.

Hawkeye cerró pacientemente los ojos, con calma. Volviendo la mirada estoica y firme a los papeles a mano —Me temo que no sé de qué habla, coronel. Anoche dormí toda la noche.

Mustang enarcó una ceja —¿Es eso así, teniente?

Asintió secamente —Así es, coronel. ¿Acaso debería haber sido de otra forma?

—Si mal no recuerdo, teniente, me pareció ver que anoche había alguien sospechosamente similar a usted durmiendo conmigo.

Sin alzar la vista de los papeles, replicó, voz calma —Quizá deba considerar hacerse ver, coronel. Me temo que, como afirmé, me encontraba durmiendo —añadió—, en soledad.

—¿Entonces pretenderá que nada sucedió, teniente? —inquirió, bufando.

Lo observó de reojo, por un instante, y luego volvió la vista al informe sobre su regazo. Semblante estoico —Solo si continúa trayéndolo innecesaria e inapropiadamente a colación, coronel —le entregó los papeles—. Éstos requieren su firma.

Roy los aceptó —¿Qué es todo esto, teniente?

—El informe de la misión, coronel. Y los gastos que debimos realizar del presupuesto entregado para llevar a cabo la reparación.

Sonrió arrogantemente —¿Dibujó los números, teniente?

Cerró los ojos con calma —Me temo que mi superior no me dejó otra opción, coronel.

Él asintió, aún complacido, examinando el trabajo de su teniente primera. Como siempre, y como todo lo que Hawkeye hacía, era un trabajo pulcro y prolijo. Asertivo. Y tan metódicamente hecho como era propio de su persona. Sin mencionar que había cubierto su rastro una vez más, como siempre, limpiando los cabos sueltos que él había ido dejando atrás, a su paso. Después de todo, él no era el cuidadoso y discreto de los dos. Él era el llamativo, el de las flamas que podían verse a kilómetros de distancia. El que con un chasquido de sus dedos podía encenderlo todo alrededor. El que todos veían, cuando miraban en su dirección. El rostro, de ambos, y el de rango mayor. Así como también era el que siempre iba un paso más adelante. El héroe, de Ishbal, y aquel cuyo nombre todos conocían y reconocían.

Ella, sin embargo, era la cautelosa de ambos. La cuidadosa, la de las balas certeramente colocadas en el lugar adecuado, en el momento adecuado; aún desde largas distancias. La que con un movimiento infalible de su dedo podía poner una bala allí donde había puesto el ojo, sin siquiera fallar o hacerse notar. Sin siquiera vacilar. La que nadie veía, cuando miraba en la dirección de él, la leal subordinada. Así como también la que siempre iba un paso más atrás. Y la que nadie mencionaba a pesar de que sus bajas y hazañas en Ishbal habían sido tan o más que las propias de él. Pero eso no importaba, no a ella, al menos. Pues Hawkeye no necesitaba forma alguna de reconocimiento y no aspiraba a ella tampoco. No, ella se sentía cómoda y contenta entre las sombras, moviéndose pacientemente a espaldas de él y de forma sutil, tal y como había sido entrenada. Cuidadosamente. Asegurándose de limpiar sus huellas; de ella, de él y de ambos, de forma que nadie pudiera seguir sus rastros. De forma que nadie pudiera alcanzarlos, así lo deseara.

Y si, quizá en ocasiones admitía que era excesivamente prudente. Pero no había llegado hasta donde lo había hecho en el ejército sin una sana dosis de paranoia. O caución. Y eso estaba bien también. Porque ella sabía, y sabía perfectamente, que cualquier error podía ser el último. Costarles todo. Todo el trabajo que habían debido hacer para llegar a dónde se encontraban. Y él lo apreciaba también. Porque Hawkeye llevaba tanto tiempo a su lado, cuidando su espalda, limpiando sus errores, que en ocasiones no podía evitar preguntarse cuánto tramo había recorrido realmente él y cuanto lo había hecho solamente empujado por ella. Y sospechaba, aún cuando ella nunca fuera a admitirlo, que más del que ella misma se daba crédito. De hecho, era él quien admitía que sin ella no habría sido capaz de llegar a dónde se encontraba, aún cuando sabía que Riza nunca acordaría con él. No cuando en ocasiones tenía problemas para recordarle que su propia vida no era accesoria a la de él, y que sin ella no podría lograrlo. No realmente.

Tomando la pluma que ella le entregaba y trazando perezosamente su firma al final del papel, se lo devolvió, rozando sus nudillos contra los de ella por un segundo más del realmente necesario. Si Hawkeye lo notó o percibió, no dijo nada. Sin embargo, tampoco retrajo sus dedos como si el contacto con él le quemara. En cambio, le dedicó una breve y significativa mirada, concisa, y luego volvió su atención a los informes nuevamente en su regazo. Expresión calma y seria. No obstante, los ojos negros de él permanecieron otro instante en ella. En sus severas y a la vez calmas facciones, en la curva de su mandíbula. La línea dura de sus hombros, la forma en que su esbelto cuerpo, delgado y fibroso, quedaba efectivamente oculto bajo el abultado y acartonado uniforme azul militar, y el plano abdomen que sabía se escondía bajo toda esa tela. Suspiró, volviendo la vista al frente.

Evidentemente, lo que tanto había temido entonces, tras haberse marchado de la casa de ella luego del funeral de su sensei, no había sucedido. Hawkeye no había quedado embarazada de él, ni siquiera durante su breve momento de negligencia, y sabía que debería estar agradecido por ello. No le había adosado otra carga, y a tan temprana edad, afortunadamente. Sin embargo, y en retrospectiva, no podía evitar preguntarse si a la larga no habría sido mejor. Ella lo había seguido, hasta la guerra inclusive, hasta Ishbal, donde podría haber muerto, y había puesto en riesgo su propia vida por el ideal de él. Aún lo hacía, en la actualidad, y en ocasiones no podía evitar preguntarse si no habría sido mejor que no lo hubiera hecho. Que no lo hubiera seguido o aceptado seguirlo hasta el infierno inclusive. Que hubiera sucedido lo que tanto había temido entonces. Al menos, habría sabido que ella estaba bien. Se habría hecho cargo, evidentemente. Dado que era su responsabilidad. Y quizá, solo quizá, habrían podido tener la vida que habían sacrificado uniéndose a la milicia. La vida que habían perdido y sacrificado tanto tiempo atrás.

Entonces, con diecinueve años, la idea le había parecido aterradora, incluso paralizadora. Ahora, sin embargo, y habiendo visto los horrores que había visto en Ishbal e inclusive luego, en toda su carrera militar, un atisbo de normalidad parecía incluso agradable. Una comodidad que no podían darse, sabía. Pero una que no podía evitar desear de vez en cuando, con ella. Y lo mataba, en ocasiones, lo mantenía en vela, el no poder darle nada de todo lo que sabía Hawkeye merecía. Una vida lejos del campo de batalla, una especie de redención, quizá. Cosas que incluso entonces parecían todavía inalcanzables para ellos. Pero estaban trabajando en ello.

—¿Qué piensa de tener hijos, teniente? —a su lado, la sintió tensarse.

Hawkeye le dedicó una mirada ligeramente desconcertada. Y entonces, sin previo aviso, volvió la vista al frente, negó con la cabeza, y curvó a duras penas las comisuras de sus labios en una pequeña, tenue y resignada sonrisa. Manos firmemente apiladas la una sobre la otra encima de su regazo, sobre la tanda de papeles —Pienso que es un agradable pensamiento, coronel. Pero me temo que ese es un lujo para aquellos que no cometieron los pecados que nosotros cometimos.

Roy torció el gesto, habiendo sabido de antemano que esa sería su respuesta. La odiaba, porque sabía que era perfectamente cierta. Y porque, aún cuando no quisiera, no podía estar más de acuerdo —Hughes tuvo una hija —si estaba objetando a ella, o a su propio razonamiento, no supo decirlo.

Riza asintió —El general de brigada Hughes fue un hombre afortunado, coronel —voz calma, colecta.

—¿Y no cree que nosotros podamos serlo, teniente?

Negó con suavidad —No, coronel. Me temo que no soy tan optimista respecto a ciertas cosas.

—Pero si lo es respecto a mi ambición —volvió a objetar, serio.

Hawkeye volvió a asentir con calma, sin siquiera vacilar en su respuesta —Así es —replicó firmemente—, creo fervientemente en que alcanzarás la cima. De lo contrario, no habría aceptado seguirte.

Roy enarcó una ceja —¿Y eso no es ser optimista, teniente?

—¿Eso crees? —negó con la cabeza—. Me temo que sólo estoy siendo realista, coronel. Si mal no recuerda, el optimista es usted.

—También me llamó romántico e ingenuo, teniente, si mal no recuerda. Y entrometido.

Riza sonrió con calma —Lo hice, coronel. Sin embargo, estoy segura de haber afirmado también que lo consideraba una cualidad positiva.

—¿Entonces está bien que yo sea optimista por los dos, teniente?

Ella lo observó de reojo y su expresión se suavizó —Sólo si así lo prefiere, coronel.

Roy sonrió, cerrando los ojos y acomodándose para dormir el resto del trayecto del viaje —De hecho, lo hago, teniente. Lo hago.

Después de todo, él siempre había sido el optimista. El ingenuo incurable, y así estaba bien también. Alguien tenía que serlo, de los dos, y tenía únicamente sentido que ese alguien fuera él.

Si, continuaría creyendo. Porque la alternativa se le hacía simplemente insoportable. Y porque nunca había dejado de hacerlo.

No en lo referente a su ambición. Y no en lo referente a ella tampoco.

_Los alquimistas son criaturas que, mientras vivan, no pueden continuar sin buscar la verdad. Solo se consideran muertos a partir del momento en el que han dejado de pensar._

Y no creía que nunca fuera a dejar de hacerlo, no realmente.


	25. Hasta el final de mis días

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist me pertenece. **

25/26

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como siempre, y como prometí, acá les traigo el que vendría a ser el último capítulo de esta historia, dado que luego de ésto solo queda el epílogo. He disfrutado mucho escribirla, y espero que ustedes hayan podido disfrutarla en cierta forma también. Y, como no puedo estar mucho tiempo apartada de esto, y odio el sarcástico hotmail diciéndome "¿Sabías que puedes recibir mensajes?" (no, por supuesto que no, abrí una cuenta en Hotmail porque quería verla vacía todos los días) cuendo no tengo mails, decidí que voy a volver con **otra historia Royai (!)**. No puedo evitarlo, y mi hermana me odia por ello, pero soy adicta a la pareja y mi inspiración (si es que tengo algo así) está de momento completamente abocada a esto. Así que lo haré. No sé cuando puede empezar a subirla, eso si, pero estoy (como se diría en mi país) metiéndole pata (esforzándome) para hacerlo lo antes posible. Asi que ya saben, si a alguien le interesa... Habrá otra. Pero, mientras tanto, quisiera agradecerles a todos los que siguieron esta historia.** ¡Gracias!**

De verdad. A todos los lectores y especialmente a: ** **Rukia Kurosaki-chan**** (aww... tus palabras me parecieron de los más tiernas, ¡gracias, de verdad! En cuanto a la relación de ellos, tienes razón. Son equilibrados. Por eso encajan tan bien =)), **Sangito**, **Inma**, **HoneyHawkeye** (que descanses =) y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado ¡gracias!), **Andyhaikufma **(¡gracias! Y si, es cierto que ya no podrán volver a la rutina. En cuanto al capítulo de mi fic ser tu regalo... Me alegro. Yo no creo que reciba u.u Mis "reyes magos" privados creen que estoy muy grande y se hacen los tontos con lo de los regalos. Les voy a poner zapatos -eso es lo que hacemos aquí, no se si allá será igual, ya que es donde los reyes ponen los regalos- en la puerta de su cuarto y hasta arriba de su cama si es necesario. Y, como dije, trataré de terminar el nuevo lo antes posble ¡Gracias por todo!), **laura-eli89** (qué bueno que te haya gustado. Y si, obviamente sigue de buen humor. En cuanto a Madame, podía imaginármela haciendo esa clase de comentarios. Se ve que es una mujer bastante áspera y directa, especialmente con Roy =P),** fandita-eromena **(XD estoy de acuerdo, debe haberse querido morir cuando empezó a dudar y se dio cuenta que era posible. Y no, esas bromas no son nadas graciosas u.u), **mariana garcia **(qué bueno que consideres el capítulo este y el epílogo un regalo de reyes. Aquí también se celebra, aunque en vez de hacer cartita -nosotros le hacemos caritita a papá noel- dejamos pasto y agua -para los camellos en los que vienen los reyes, que vienen cansados y sedientos- y los zapatos para que dejen los regalos dentro de éstos o al lado. Igual, mi "reyes magos" también consideran que estoy grande y se hacen los tontos con el regalo. pero de todas formas tengo fe =D Pero en serio, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo), **Lucia991**, **inowe**, **Akamaruwolf323 **(cada vez que veo uno de tus comentarios, no se que esperar. Y después termino matándome de risa. XD Me imaginé a Riza al mejor estilo Lan Fan y me causó gracias. En cuanto a Madame Christmas, tengo la misma impresión que tu, y lo mismo con las empleadas del bar, quizá eso se vea mejor en mi próximo fic ;). En cuanto a lo del embarazo, yo tendía a pensar lo mismo, pero descubrí que se puede hacer, sin que se torne denso. De hecho, generalmente corto mis fics en el punto en que los personajes se juntan, porque ya después me parece denso =P Pero experimentando se aprende. Lo descubrí escribiendo mis historias y leyendo otras tantas =D), **Arrimitiluki**, **Darkrukia4**, **pilar**, **Desahogada** (ah, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior, y este también. Si, es cierto todo lo que dices sobre ellos u.u. En cuanto a Rebecca usando a Black Hayate, obviamente lo saca a pasear con la excusa de cruzarse con un hombre que tenga también perro y ponerse a hablar. Por alguna razón, la gente con perro tiende a sociabilizar en los parques con los otros que tienen perros. Son como un grupo o una secta =P. Respecto a lo de la canción. Si me encantó. Y debemos estar conectadas porque cuando me sugeriste a Adele justo estaba escuchando Ser fire to the rain. No conozco demasiaod más de esa y Rolling in the deep, que me la mostró mi hermana, pero la primera llevo escuchándola días sin cansarme y es de hecho mi música inspiración para el nueov fic Royai que estoy escribiendo =) Yo también extraño los días en que esperaba nuevos episodios de FMA), **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **Haru D'Elric**, **Beli** y **Kisame Hoshikagi**. Por sus amables reviews a lo largo de toda la historia, por alentarme y animarme a seguir escribiendo y mejorar. Y por haberme hecho llegar su opinión aún a pesar de que fue nochebuena, navidad, fin de año y año nuevo y seguramente tuvieron muchas cosas que hacer. **¡Muchísimas gracias!** A todos.

Gracias a todos. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas que dejamos atrás<strong>

* * *

><p>XXV<p>

"Hasta el final de mis días"

* * *

><p>La semana siguiente a su regreso transcurrió tan dolorosamente lenta que Roy empezaba a encontrar la rutina intolerable. Hawkeye seguía a dos pasos de su alcance, como siempre, 63 centímetros había contado en su cabeza, dentro de su rango de alcance, y aún así continuaba estando tan insufriblemente fuera del mismo que empezaba a enloquecerlo. Y a aquellas alturas comenzaba a contemplarlo todo, y cuando decía todo se refería a <em>todo<em> realmente. Desde simplemente extender la mano y establecer un discreto contacto físico ajeno a los ojos de sus demás subordinados (que seguramente ella no aprobaría, no en el cuartel general), hasta saltarle encima como un león al acecho y mandar al demonio todo. Leyes de fraternización incluidas. Sin embargo, había un problema con la segunda opción. Roy Mustang no tenía intenciones de terminar el día en un funeral militar, el suyo propio, y eso sería lo que sucedía si él llegaba a hacer algo así y ella le propiciaba una efectiva bala entre ceja y ceja (si tenía suerte, y no apuntaba más abajo, más al sur) por desacato.

Así que simplemente había optado por hundirse más en su asiento –miserablemente, también- y observarla desde detrás de las torres de papeleo que cubrían la mayor parte de su escritorio. Mientras ella permanecía completamente ajena a sus –quizá no tan discretas- observaciones. O, más posiblemente, pretendía serlo. De todas formas, no importaba. No a aquellas alturas. Si Hawkeye estaba al tanto de que estaba posponiendo su trabajo y procrastinando por memorizarse cada línea del rostro de ella, cuello, hombros y para memorizar también los calmos y constantes movimientos de sus largos y esbeltos dedos, no lo anotició. Así como tampoco se tomó el tiempo o la molestia de recordarle que todos esos –documentos, condenados documentos inservibles- debían estar listos para el final del día. Algunos con fecha de mañana a primera hora, también.

Pero no, su teniente primera continuaba trabajando diligentemente como siempre. Como si nada hubiera cambiado en el rango de los últimos días. Como si no hubiera habido ni siquiera una conducta fuera de lugar entre ambos. De hecho, actuaba tan condenadamente normal que Mustang empezaba a irritarse. Seguro, no esperaba que Hawkeye fuera a actuar como las jóvenes enamoradizas con que solía salir (la sola idea no solo le resultaba irrisoria sino que particularmente perturbadora también) , pero una mirada significativa, discreta y fuera de lugar no mataría a su orgulloso ego. Ni pondría en riesgo su ambición por tan solo mirarlo un segundo más del realmente necesario.

Y aún así, nada. De hecho, no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había fijado su vista en él, así fuera por meras cuestiones de trabajo y profesionalidad. ¿Quizá cuando le había dejado los papeles sobre el escritorio? No, ese había sido Breda. Suspiró. ¿Cuándo le había dicho que esos eran para hoy? No, ese había sido también Breda, que se lo había recordado cuando la teniente primera se había ausentado por unos minutos de la oficina, con una clara expresión severa en su rostro, para entregar los informes al mayor general Hakuro. De hecho, y ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, ¿siquiera se había dignado a dedicar una mirada en su dirección? Porque no podía recordarlo, no realmente. Bufó, reclinándose en el asiento y cruzándose de brazos.

—Coronel, por favor comience a trabajar. Esos deben ser entregados al final del día —lo amonestó, con calma severidad. Pero sin alzar la mirada de su propio trabajo.

Roy enderezándose, molesto, tomó un papel y lo colocó con mayor fuerza de la realmente necesaria delante suyo. Encorvándose sobre este con una pluma en mano. Sin embargo, tras leer las primeras tres palabras del título, se quedó en blanco. ¿Por qué demonios Hawkeye no lo miraba? ¿Acaso pretendía enterrar el asunto y continuar como lo habían estado haciendo hasta entonces? Conociéndola, probablemente tal era el caso. Pero su teniente primera siempre había sido paciente, y el autocontrol que ejercitaba día a día parecía salirle tan naturalmente que era incluso frustrante. Él no era tan paciente –podía serlo, cuando la situación lo requería, pero no ahora- y ciertamente no podía retomar las cosas como ella parecía haberlo hecho sin el menor inconveniente.

Con todo, parecía incluso más distante y profesional que antes. O quizá era él, que se estaba volviendo codicioso respecto a ella. Pero no podía evitarlo, no realmente. Respecto a Hawkeye, admitía, siempre lo había sido: codicioso y egoísta. Y aún cuando eso había resultado en un inconveniente las más de las veces (para ambos y especialmente para ella), no podía dar un paso al costado. Liberarla de su persona, de su comando, y de cualquier otro tipo de poder que pudiera ejercer sobre ella. Porque la sola idea de no tenerla consigo, a su lado, un paso más atrás, le hacía sentirse completamente débil y desprovisto. Sin ella, se sentía un blanco fácil.

Y se odiaba, en ocasiones, porque la hacía a _ella_ un blanco fácil. Un atajo, para llegar a él y poder dominarlo. Y sabía que la sola idea de ser usada contra él, como había sucedido con Bradley, la mataba. No solo eso, sino que ponía en riesgo su propio bienestar y su propia vida. Y, aún así, no podía dejarla ir. Y ella no parecía dispuesta a apartarse tampoco. Lo sabía, porque se lo había dicho: que no se iría y que no dejaría de cuidar su espalda, hasta ver que hubiera completado su tan ansiado objetivo. Hasta entonces, permanecería a su lado, así le costara su felicidad, y su vida. De una forma u otra, el precio a pagar era siempre alto. Demasiado alto. El de él era ella. Y ya lo había pagado por demasiado tiempo.

Se puso de pie, de golpe, con ambas manos cerradas en puños sobre el escritorio, atrayendo las miradas de todos sus subordinados. Sin embargo, al ver la expresión curiosa de ella, con la boca en una línea, ambas cejas enarcadas y las comisuras ligeramente curvadas hacia abajo, se sentó lentamente una vez más, sin apartar sus ojos de los burdeos de Hawkeye. _Por favor, compórtese, coronel. _Asintió, más para sí, y se dejó caer en la silla, con la cabeza hacia atrás y la mano cubriéndole el rostro.

Fuery fue el primero en hablar. Su voz amable y preocupada como era propio de su siempre gentil persona —Umm... Coronel, ¿se siente bien? ¿Le duele la cabeza? Si quiere puedo buscar una aspirina del botiquín.

Havoc lo observó también —Eso jefe, no te ves muy bien.

Roy soltó un bufido —No, está bien, sargento. Gracias, de todas formas —apartándose la mano del rostro y observando el techo con expresión vacante. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Actuando como lo hacían habitualmente las mujeres que él despechaba? Después de todo, él había afirmado ser perfectamente capaz de separar su vida privada de su trabajo. Lo había hecho cuando Hughes había sido asesinado, y habían comenzado la investigación de su muerte, y ella había asentido, creyendo que tal era el caso. Y ahora... ahora estaba fallando estrepitosamente, con ella. Su teniente primera había dejado autoritariamente en claro que aquello era y sería una excepción, no una regla. Y nada más. Una ocasión. Un lujo que no podrían volver a darse, y él había aceptado los términos siendo un absoluto conocedor y comprendedor de éstos. La había aceptado, por una noche, y se había tomado el tiempo para disfrutar su compañía en la forma en que sabía no podía hacerlo habitualmente. En la forma en que llevaba deseando por demasiado tiempo. La había besado, en cada cicatriz y curva y línea de su cuerpo sin el menor reparo o arrepentimiento y lo había hecho con sumo cuidado y –si debía usar la palabra- afecto.

Y a cambio, había podido tenerla para sí, por unas horas. Con las defensas bajas como únicamente solía bajarlas con él y en su presencia. La había tenido para sí, sabiendo que nada podría ocurrirle en aquellas horas, mientras la tuviera en su inmediata vista. Y ni siquiera quería comenzar a recordar la vista... porque no creía que su memoria fuera a hacerle justicia. Y porque, ciertamente, aquel no era el lugar y el momento para hacer aquello, evidentemente.

Aclarándose la garganta, con la vista de ella clavada aún en él –que lo miraba con una ceja enarcada-, bajó la cabeza al papel que previamente había intentado leer. Y tomó la pluma entre sus dedos, pero sólo la dejó reposar allí, sin realmente usarla. Sus ojos negros deslizándose sin consentimiento real de él hacia Hawkeye una vez más. Al verla alzar la mano distraída, en un gesto inconsciente de parte de ella, Roy curvó sus labios, satisfecho, viéndola pasarse los dedos por donde él sabía, debajo, se encontraba la marca que él mismo había puesto allí. No una cicatriz, como todas las que había puesto en su cuerpo pues parecía lo único que podía hacer, sino un pequeña y perfectamente redonda mancha morada. Como una mancha de tinta sobre un papel completamente blanco. Algo nimio, aunque Riza no acordaría con él respecto a esto. Y a él no podía importarle menos. Se sentía complacido de haberlo hecho.

Tensando los dedos, percatándose de la distraída inspección silenciosa, su teniente primera bajó la mano, posándola firmemente sobre el escritorio. Y frunció el entrecejo, claramente descontenta con el resultado, y la existencia de dicha marca en su cuello. Roy, rápidamente, retomó su trabajo, sonriendo de forma arrogante. No obstante, al parecer, no fue lo suficientemente rápido, dado que ella se percató de que había estado observándola.

Le dedicó una mirada de reprobación, a pesar de que él continuaba sonriendo ufanamente —Coronel, regrese a trabajar —y negó con la cabeza, retomando su propio trabajo. Sin embargo, la tensión en sus hombros no había desaparecido. Y no lo hizo por el resto de la mañana.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, todos se pusieron de pie, salvo él mismo y Hawkeye, quien continuaba trabajando en un informe calmamente. Havoc, al ver esto, se volvió a su superior —Jefe, ¿no vendrás?

Roy negó con la cabeza, examinando el papel delante suyo. Sólo había trabajado en unos pocos, y a aquel paso terminaría pasando la noche en el cuartel, si Hawkeye no lo mataba primero. Y ciertamente la idea le parecía todo menos atractiva. De hecho, ambas eran terriblemente malas perspectivas —No, tengo demasiado trabajo que hacer.

El rubio asintió, volviéndose esta vez a única oficial femenina del equipo de Mustang —¿Hawkeye?

Pero la rubia sólo negó con la cabeza también, calmamente —Quisiera terminar estos, dado que la fecha de entrega es hoy, teniente Havoc. Además, el fichero se encuentra desorganizado desde que el suboficial Falman fue transferido a Briggs.

Breda asintió, cruzándose de brazos —Cierto, Falman se encargaba de todo eso —el sargento Fuery asintió, secundándolo. Y tras excusarse de sus superiores, los tres se marcharon en dirección al comedor (la voz de Breda anunciando qué ordenaría, aún oyéndose desde el corredor). Soltando un calmo suspiro, Hawkeye volvió a bajar la vista al documento sobre su escritorio. Sólo para percatarse de la ausencia de sonido en toda la oficina, cuando en realidad debería oírse el irregular rasguñar de la punta de una pluma sobre el papel. Deteniendo su propio trazo, separó a duras penas la punta de la hoja, alzando la mirada a su superior.

—Coronel, ¿acaso sucede algo por lo que no se encuentre trabajando? —inquirió, severa.

Roy dejó la pluma sobre el escritorio, para exasperación de Hawkeye, quien había pretendido lograr el efecto opuesto —Sinceramente, teniente, encuentro muy dificultoso el concentrarme el día de hoy.

Riza espiró pacientemente —Igual que el día de ayer, coronel. Y el anterior —señaló, con precisa exactitud.

—¿Acaso está llevando la cuenta, teniente? —inquirió, curioso, con una ceja enarcada.

Hawkeye negó con la cabeza —Sólo cuando mi superior no deja de observarme lascivamente, coronel.

Él torció el gesto —En mi defensa, teniente, no usaría la palabra "lascivamente". Más bien la estaba admirando artística y objetivamente. Y tampoco puede culparme.

La joven teniente primera enarcó una ceja —No sabía que dibujara, coronel, exceptuando los pobremente dibujados garabatos de Black Hayate que suele hacer en los márgenes de documentos militares —ácido sarcasmo en sus palabras—. Y me temo que no es excusa para no realizar su trabajo apropiadamente.

—¿Acaso siempre insulta las habilidades artísticas de un hombre cuando éste la cumplimenta, teniente? —inquirió, entretenido.

Resignada, dejó su propia pluma sobre el escritorio —Con todo respeto, coronel, sus intentos de cumplidos son tan pobres como sus intentos de dibujos. Y me temo que me veo obligada a hacerlo, cuando dicho hombre falla en realizar su trabajo.

—¿Entonces es una cuestión de calidad, teniente? —presionó, con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios, ignorando deliberadamente la parte relacionada a su ética de trabajo.

Hawkeye frunció el entrecejo —Estoy segura que no afirmé tal cosa, coronel. Simplemente establecía que debería estar trabajando y no dedicando sus horas de trabajo a observarme de forma inapropiada. Realizaría mejor su trabajo si lo hiciera —lo amonestó.

—¿Usted podría concentrarse si tuviera a un hombre atractivo delante suyo, teniente?

—Sin ánimos de ofender, coronel. Trabajo con cuatro hombres y no me ve observando a ninguno lascivamente cuando debería estar realizando mi trabajo —rebatió, estricta, volviendo a tomar la pluma entre sus largos dedos.

—Pero es considerablemente distinto —objetó.

—No veo cómo —debatió, con calma. Intentando retomar la concentración para realizar su trabajo. Sin embargo, la voz de él volvió a hacerse oír.

—No durmió con nadie más salvo conmigo, teniente.

Riza no se inmutó. No realmente sorprendida de la seguridad y certeza con que su superior hablaba, casi arrogantemente. Casi ufanamente. Bajando la vista al papel, negó calmamente con la cabeza. Voz neutral, controlada —No que usted sepa, coronel —no sonrió, ni siquiera curvó las comisuras levemente hacia arriba, ni vaciló a la hora de hablar, sino que permaneció estoica e inexorable. Eso haría el trabajo—. Ahora regrese a trabajar, por favor.

La pluma que Roy había vuelto a sujetar, se resbaló de entre sus dedos y cayó sonoramente sobre la superficie de su escritorio, resonando en toda la extensión de la oficina vacía. Con expresión de ligera curiosidad, Hawkeye alzó la mirada. Aún sin manifestar nada, salvo seriedad y profesionalidad. Su superior parecía completamente descolocado —Coronel, estoy segura que necesitará esa pluma para realizar su trabajo —señaló, con calma. El alquimista de la flama permaneció en silencio por un segundo.

Y, finalmente, se puso de pie, tal y como había hecho con anterioridad. Ambas palmas sobre el escritorio. Expresión terriblemente seria —Con quien durmió, teniente. Le ordeno que me responda.

Riza enarcó una ceja, negando con la cabeza —Con todo respeto, coronel, no puede ordenarme hablar de mi vida privada.

—¿Acaso desobedecerá una orden directa, teniente? Los cargos de insubordinación son altamente sancionados por la milicia y puede incluso recibir una corte marcial.

—No soy Acero, coronel. Así que apreciaría que no use la amenaza de corte marcial en mi contra —respondió, aún estoica, volviendo la vista al informe aún sin tocar delante suyo.

No lo negaría. Encontraba sumamente curiosa la reacción del coronel. Especialmente cuando éste se jactaba constantemente de ser un hombre en absoluto celoso respecto a las mujeres. Algo que constantemente restregaba en el rostro del teniente segundo Havoc cuando éste acababa de ser dejado por una mujer por culpa de su superior. Además, no podía herirle que alguien le desinflara un poco el ego. Y Hawkeye había tomado ésta última como misión personal, en el último tiempo. Dado que nadie más parecía capaz o dispuesto a hacerlo. Y a Amestris ciertamente podría venirle bien un hombre algo más modesto que el último Fuhrer. Por otro lado, no podía concebir que su superior fuera a creer algo semejante, pero suponía que no estaba pensando con claridad, como ocasionalmente sucedía en lo referente a ella.

—Usaré el recurso que deba para que me responda, teniente —voz demandante—. Y luego me aseguraré de incinerar a quien-

Suspiró —Estoy segura que no será necesario, coronel. Y quizá deba recordar que no le sobran subordinados leales para andar incendiándolos.

El alquimista de la flama se detuvo en seco, como si súbitamente hubiera tenido una epifanía o revelación, y se sintiera sumamente idiota tras deducir lo alevosamente obvio. Ésta era Hawkeye, de la que estaba hablando, la soldado perfecta y habilidosa francotiradora que se atenía al código de honor de la milicia y a las leyes y reglamentaciones de la misma estrictamente (cuando no era imperioso no hacerlo, evidentemente). La que había compartido con él la locura de la guerra y aceptado seguirlo hasta el infierno mismo. La que había afirmado que cuidaría su espalda y vigilaría que no se desviara de su honrado camino. Y la que implícitamente y de forma indirecta le había jurado eterna devoción y lealtad aún a costa de su propia vida. Y, por supuesto, la que claramente _no_ arriesgaría su posición en la milicia por un superfluo idilio con uno de sus propios subordinados, a los que no veía más que como camaradas del ejército. Repentinamente, se sintió como un completo idiota. Algo que ella le recordaba a menudo. Quizá lo fuera, realmente.

Con pesadez, se dejó caer en su asiento una vez más. Aclarándose la garganta —Ciertamente, teniente. Nunca lo dudé.

La expresión de ella se suavizó y una tenue y sutil sonrisa apareció en sus labios —Eso pareció, coronel —mientras negaba calmamente con la cabeza.

Frunciendo el entrecejo —Admito que no fue mi mayor momento de lucidez —objetó.

—Evidentemente, coronel —replicó, con igual calma. Aún ligeramente entretenida—. Y parece que tiene varios de esos, ocasionalmente. Especialmente en el último tiempo.

—Tiene un cruel sentido del humor, teniente —señaló, ligeramente fastidiado. Pasando por alto deliberadamente el último comentario.

Riza simplemente permaneció con la calma y tenue sonrisa en los labios —Eso me han dicho, coronel.

Recordando casi súbitamente un comentario que ella le había hecho en una ocasión, cuando él había hecho alusión a los sonidos fingidos que habían realizado para fastidiar a sus curiosos subordinados, frunció el entrecejo: _Con todo respeto, coronel. Yo también he tenido mi cuota equitativa de práctica_ —Lo que me recuerda, teniente. ¿Exactamente con cuántos hombres durmió?

Hawkeye alzó la cabeza, clara señal de advertencia y reprobación en su severa mirada —Me temo que eso no es asunto suyo, coronel. Ahora regrese a trabajar por favor.

—¿Es una lista corta, mediana, larga? —inquirió, ignorando también su orden de que regresara a trabajar.

La teniente primera cerró los ojos con suma paciencia —Depende de sus parámetros, coronel. Y, como afirmé, no es asunto suyo. Así como me temo que no es apropiado tampoco. No me ve cuestionándolo sobre sus conquistas.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente —¿Quiere saber, teniente?

—No, coronel. Estoy segura que no tengo los menores deseos de saber con cuántas mujeres durmió —replicó, mordazmente—. Específicamente cuando afirmé que no es asunto mío tampoco.

—No tengo el menor inconveniente en revelárselo, teniente primera, si realmente lo desea saber —la sonrisa de satisfacción ampliándose un poco más en su atractivo rostro. Su mentón descansando sobre sus manos entrelazadas. Codos sobre el escritorio.

—No lo dudo —retrucó, exhalando larga y tendidamente—. Pero absténgase, por favor. Como dije, no tengo el menor interés en saber dicha información.

—¿Ni siquiera si le dijera que fue la única?

—Sé perfectamente que tal no es el caso, coronel, así que apreciaría que no me mintiera directamente a la cara. Y me temo que no. Incluso entonces, coronel, no me interesa.

—Bien. Admito que no es cierto, teniente.

—No me diga, coronel —retrucó, cínicamente. Sin alzar la mirada de su trabajo, que acababa finalmente de retomar.

—Aún así —prosiguió—, puedo asegurar que fue la única significativa, teniente.

—Es bueno saberlo, coronel. Repentinamente me siento mejor —replicó, con igual acidez y sarcasmo en su tono.

—¿Se arrepiente, teniente? —inquirió, perdiendo la sonrisa.

Dejando la pluma una vez más, espiró, alzando la mirada a su superior. Expresión seria —No, coronel. Pero me temo que comenzaré a hacerlo si no cesa de traer el tema a colación. Como dije, fue una concesión de una sola vez. Y no volverá a repetirse.

—¿Ni siquiera...?

—No, coronel. Ni siquiera entonces —repitió, tajante. Tomando la pluma nuevamente entre sus dedos y acercando la punta de la misma al papel. Sin embargo, la voz de él la detuvo antes de ser capaz de posarla y dibujar aunque fuera un simple trazo.

—¿Es decir que me usó, teniente? —dijo, fingiendo sentirse herido y con su ego ampliamente magullado. No era del todo mentira, por otro lado. Su ego sí había recibido un buen golpe, pero era una fortuna que estuviera acostumbrado a recibirlos de su teniente primera.

Hawkeye inhaló tratando de armarse de mayor paciencia. Su superior no parecía dispuesto a dejar la temática en paz, y pronto estarían regresando los tenientes segundos Breda y Havoc y el sargento mayor Fuery —Está siendo melodramático, coronel. Pero si lo prefiere, siéntase libre de interpretarlo de esa forma.

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una arrogante sonrisa. No lo negaría, encontraba particular placer en presionar sus botones y trabajar todos y cada uno de sus nervios. Especialmente considerando que era uno de los pocos capaz de enervar a su estoica teniente primera —Es una mujer cruel, teniente, ¿no es así?

—¿Eso cree, coronel? —inquirió, con calma—. ¿No sería cruel continuar usándolo para mi propio placer y luego dejarlo abandonado como todas esas mujeres con que usted suele salir?

Él no se inmutó —¿Es esa una opción, teniente? Porque admito que tiene mi consentimiento para hacerlo.

Finalmente se puso de pie —No, coronel, no lo es —aseguró, firme y severamente—. Y por favor deje de hacer comentarios de esa naturaleza. Con su permiso, me retiraré al campo de tiro.

—No le di mi permiso, teniente —sonrió. Pero ella ya se encontraba bajo el marco de la puerta y de espaldas a él, sujetando el pomo en su mano derecha.

—Espero que haya terminado su trabajo para cuando regrese, coronel. Buenas tardes —y, sin decir más, cerró la puerta de un portazo. Respirando aliviada una vez se encontró afuera. Con paso firme, comenzó a caminar en dirección al campo de tiro. Necesitaba pulir su puntería, dado que no había tenido oportunidad de practicar desde que habían regresado al cuartel y de ésta dependía la vida de su superior. Y llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hacerlo. Además, necesitaba soltar algo de vapor y alivianar la presión, o terminaría explotando inadecuadamente y posiblemente con la persona equivocada también. Algo que claramente no era aceptable. Menos aún estando de servicio.

Tomando su propio rifle de su casillero en los vestidores para oficiales femeninas, retomó su camino hacia el campo de tiro. No sorprendiéndose realmente de ver a Rebecca ya allí, ocupando uno de los cubículos. Posicionándose en el de al lado, sin decir nada –dado que no estaba realmente de humor-, alzó el arma y apuntó. Jalando el gatillo casi al instante. _¡Bang!_ Y observando el pequeño agujero en el centro de la cabeza del blanco, allí donde la bala lo había perforado, y el casi imperceptible humo blanco saliendo de éste. Alzándola una segunda vez, volvió a disparar. Y otra vez. Inhaló, descendiendo el rifle.

—¡Woah! ¿Quién te puso de ese humor? Déjame adivinar: el coronel —sonrió, observando a su rubia amiga.

Riza tensó la línea de la mandíbula, apuntó y jaló el gatillo. _¡Bang! ¡Bang! __¡Bang!_ Bajó el arma —No sé de qué hablas, Rebecca —replicó, secamente. Sin apartar la vista del blanco.

La morena dejó su propio rifle y se cruzó de brazos, enarcando una ceja —Oh vamos. Sólo hay dos personas en el mundo que logran irritarte. Y dado que estoy aquí y no hablamos en todo el día, es seguro asumir que el coronel hizo algo para exasperarte de esta forma.

Negó con la cabeza, descendiendo el rifle y calibrando la mira. Su tiro estaba algo desviado —El coronel no hizo nada —aseveró, firme. Pero Rebecca la conocía demasiado bien como para no percibir el tono de exasperación subyacente de la rubia.

—¿Y ese es el problema? —inquirió, familiarizada también con la costumbre del superior de su amiga de no realizar su trabajo en tiempo y forma. Tal y como el actual Fuhrer Grumman solía hacer cuando había sido el superior de ella. De hecho, era casi un patrón. Uno que le irritaba—. ¡Cielos!, ¿acaso no hay un hombre que sepa hacer su trabajo como corresponde? O son todos holgazanes o unos buenos para nada.

Riza alzó el rifle, tiró del cerrojo con su mano derecha y jaló el gatillo. Una y otra vez. Llenando de agujeros el blanco, todos y cada uno en los puntos vitales. Rebecca observó el papel con la silueta dibujada de un hombre con una ceja enarcada —Vaya, esta vez sí te hizo enfadar.

—El coronel es un irresponsable —declaró, finalmente, severa. Aunque no realmente para Rebecca, notó la morena, sino para sí misma—. Poniendo en riesgo su ambición innecesariamente...

—Asumo que ya no estamos hablando de papeleo... —musitó, observando la tensión en la mandíbula de la rubia francotiradora y la rigidez de la forma de sus hombros bajo su uniforme y la forma en que presionaba la boca en una línea tirante. Sus ojos clavados en el blanco—. ¿Es por esa marca que te dejó en el cuello? ¡Oh, vamos Riza! Es solo un chup...

Hawkeye se detuvo en seco, dedo congelado en el acto de jalar el gatillo pero sin hacerlo. Su cuerpo se tornó rígido, y con extrema caución descendió el arma entre sus manos. Expresión lo más estoica posible —Me temo que no sé de qué hablas, teniente Catalina.

Rebecca sonrió —Seguro que no, teniente Hawkeye. No te molestes, Havoc me dijo.

Riza enarcó una ceja peligrosamente —¿Y exactamente qué te dijo el teniente segundo Havoc?

—A-Ah... Sólo una suposición suya de que tú y... Y la marca en tu cuello que vi en los vestuarios me lo confirmó —sonrió, complacida—. Eres toda una zorra, teniente Hawkeye.

Frunció el entrecejo —Apreciaría, teniente Catalina, que te abstuvieras de realizar conjeturas sobre mí y el coronel con el teniente Havoc durante sus momentos de fraternización. Así como apreciaría que no vuelvas a designarme de esa forma.

Rebecca ignoró deliberadamente el tono tajante y severo de su amiga y la sutil amenaza subyacente —¿Entonces es cierto? —la sonrisa ampliándose un poco más—. ¿Dormiste de nuevo con él?

Perdiendo la paciencia, soltó un bufido, y se acomodó el rifle contra el hombro —Me temo que debo regresar a la oficina. El coronel no realizará su trabajo si no hay alguien vigilándolo.

La sonrisa de la morena no parecía querer desaparecer. Si Riza pudiera, se la borraría de un certero disparo. Pero era obvio que jamás haría algo de esa naturaleza. Y por irritable que pudiera ser Rebecca en ocasiones (que abarcaban la mayoría de las veces), no dejaba de ser su amiga de la academia —¿Ese es el código, teniente Hawkeye, para clandestino sexo de oficina?

—Estoy segura que fui perfectamente clara, Rebecca, cuando dije "trabajo". Y no, así que apreciaría que te abstuvieras de continuar instigándome.

—Oh, vamos. ¿Ni siquiera me dirás un pequeño detalle? ¿Qué clase de amiga eres? No me presentas un buen macho, no me cuentas nada...

—Del tipo que prefiere mantener su vida privada de esa forma, teniente Catalina —y, sin decir más, dio media vuelta. No sin antes detenerse y aclarar—. Además, pensé que sólo necesitabas uno y estoy segura que el teniente segundo Havoc cumple más que satisfactoriamente esa tarea. Buenas tardes.

Sin embargo, su intento de soltar vapor había resultado en exactamente lo opuesto y ahora se sentía aún más frustrada que antes. Entre el coronel, su pobre ética de trabajo, su constante renuencia a realizar sus obligaciones burocráticos y los constantes comentarios de naturaleza inapropiada y Rebecca, aún más inapropiada que el coronel, sólo había logrado sulfurarse aún más. Y ahora debía regresar a la oficina, y a realizar su propio trabajo, el cual había quedado sin concluir, sobre su escritorio, debido a la constante distracción que había resultado su superior y encima debía hacerlo todo con un punzante dolor de cabeza. De hecho, y en aquellos momentos, sólo deseaba marcharse a su casa, quitarse el uniforme y beber una humeante taza de té con Black Hayate aovillado a sus pies o a su lado. Estaba cansada, y no tenía los menores deseos de trabajar con cuatro hombres militares negligentes y uno especialmente más trabajoso que el resto por las dos horas restantes. Pero sólo le quedaba eso, dos horas de trabajo, y podría regresar a su silencioso apartamento. Algo que estaba ansiando desesperadamente.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la oficina, no se sorprendió de ver –no realmente- a Breda jugando al Shogi con el teniente segundo Havoc y a Fuery observando la partida con curiosidad. Mientras que su superior se encontraba recostado contra el respaldar de su silla, con una mano tras la cabeza y balanceando perezosamente la pluma en los dedos de la otra, delante de sus ojos. Al oír el ruido de la puerta abrirse, no obstante, Fuery se enderezó, acomodándose los lentes con expresión de vergüenza. Y su superior se incorporó rápidamente también, dejando caer por accidente la pluma de entre sus dedos. Havoc, que permanecía de frente a la puerta, palideció. Y aunque no pudo ver la expresión del teniente segundo Breda, supo que claramente había comprendido que ella había regresado a la habitación. Suspirando, negó con la cabeza y se dirigió en silencio a su escritorio. Hoy no. Simplemente estaba demasiado cansada y sulfurada para amonestarlos por no encontrarse realizando su trabajo.

Tomando su propia pluma, aún en completo silencio, se dispuso a retomar el informe que había estado detallando hasta entonces. Conciente, por supuesto, de las miradas de todos sobre su persona. El primero en hablar fue el joven sargento mayor. Que, debido a su amable personalidad, se vio compelido a disculparse. Especialmente porque al parecer, la ausencia de amonestación, había surgido un mayor efecto que cualquier reprensión que pudiera haber dirigido en su dirección —A-Ah... Lo lamentamos, teniente primera. Ahora misma regresaremos a trabajar —Havoc y Breda asintieron, el segundo guardando el tablero y las piezas en la gaveta de su escritorio.

Sin embargo, ella sólo asintió distraídamente y continuó trabajando. No prestando mucha consideración a la sentida disculpa. Realmente sentía que debía abstenerse de decir algo, o de lo contrario terminaría soltando toda la acidez y crudeza de su persona sobre todos ellos (especialmente sobre el coronel y el teniente segundo Havoc). Y ciertamente nada favorable podía salir de ello. No era algo práctico para hacer, evidentemente, y como persona pragmática que era sabía anteponer las opciones racionalmente aprobadas a las dominadas por las emociones.

Además, había sido entrenada para ello, para contener la respiración, no mover un músculo y tener una paciencia casi eterna. Y para controlar adecuadamente sus emociones dependiendo de la situación también. Evidentemente no era una máquina, así la consideraran un soldado ejemplar, y había habido y posiblemente habría excepciones a ello; pero en términos generales Riza Hawkeye se consideraba bastante buena controlando los bordes más afilados de su temperamento. Y en aquellos momento parecía sensato mantener dicho autocontrol.

Era la trayectoria más corta para alcanzar su objetivo, y como francotiradora estaba obligada a pensar de esa forma. En aquellos momento; sólo deseaba regresar a su apartamento.

Sabía que los ojos negros de su superior se encontraban posados en ella. De hecho, podía sentirlos, sentir su habitual intensidad, como siempre —Teniente, ¿se encuentra bien?

Cerró los ojos suavemente. Voz controlada —Así es, coronel. Solo deseo terminar mi trabajo lo antes posible.

Roy no falló en notar la ausencia de observación habitual que su teniente primera haría. Algo que sonaría terriblemente a similar a: "Algo que usted también debería hacer, coronel. Si quiere marcharse al finalizar el día". Pero no la hubo. Y de hecho, Hawkeye parecía algo distinta a cuándo se había marchado. Cuando lo había hecho, se había encontrado molesta, con él, y posiblemente no sin razón. Pero ahora parecía simplemente contenida. Retraída sobre su persona y únicamente concentrada en su trabajo. No que fuera una costumbre del todo inusual en ella, pero ciertamente no era usual la ausencia de reprimendas para mantenerlos a todos ellos en línea.

—¿Tiene algún otro lado en el que estar, teniente? ¿Una cita, quizá? —inquirió, pero sin presionar demasiado el asunto. Sospechaba que estaba ingresando en un campo minado. Y como militar sabía que esa no era evidentemente la más brillante forma de proceder. Pero no podía evitarlo, no con ella.

Suspiró, sin alzar la mirada —No, coronel. Simplemente deseo regresar a mi apartamento temprano, si no es demasiado pedir.

Ante ello, no dijo nada. Sino que asintió y retomó su trabajo sin la menor queja. Se sentía responsable, y sabía que lo era en gran parte. Después de todo, él no le facilitaba nada a su teniente primera. No cuando desatendía constantemente su trabajo, obligándola a ella a recordarle a cada instante que debía realizar su papeleo, que era parte de su ascenso a la cima. No cuando solía involucrarse en asuntos peligrosos, una y otra vez, a pesar de las advertencias de ella de que debía mantenerse al margen y dejarla a ella y al resto de sus subordinados lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones. Y ciertamente no le sacaba ninguna carga de encima tampoco cuando la presionaba en la forma en que llevaba haciéndolo durante el último período. Sabía perfectamente las razones de Hawkeye para tomar la decisión que había tomado, y sabía que ésta había sido tomada tomando en cuenta únicamente su propio bienestar, interés y felicidad. De hecho, Hawkeye vivía más para él que para ella misma. Resignando su propio confort y dejando para después sus propias necesidades en beneficio de él. Una y otra y otra vez, la veía sacrificar pequeños placeres y deseos y ambiciones propias en pos de las de él. En pos de su persona. Como si fuera el centro de su universo, el sol. Flameante y arrogante observándolo todo girar a su alrededor. Y suponía que su conducta no distaba demasiado de ello tampoco. De hecho, no ayudaba. No a ella, ciertamente.

No cuando Hawkeye debía marcharse tarde a su apartamento por su propia negligencia y no cuando disfrutaba de escasas horas de sueño porque él no tenía la capacidad del autocontrol y debía llamarla a mitad de la noche sólo para importunarla un poco más. No cuando era su teniente primera quien recibía las heridas, los cortes, las balas y las cicatrices por él y sus pecados. No cuando toda la vida de Hawkeye se había reducido a atenderlo a él. Y, silenciosamente, llevaba haciéndolo desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Desde la época en que solía prepararle tazas de café para estimularlo a continuar su aprendizaje de alquimia. Así estuviera exhausto. ¿Y él como le había agradecido? Sólo con cicatrices y malos recuerdos. La había convertido en su mano derecha, en su asistente, e indirectamente la había vuelto el blanco fácil de sus enemigos. Su debilidad y, contradictoriamente, la persona que continuaba obligándolo a avanzar. A ascender. La que, así fuera a punta de pistola –literalmente-, lo mantenía siendo la persona que había decidido ser mucho tiempo atrás. La persona en que le había prometido se convertiría.

Y en el proceso, se había vuelto dependiente de ella, suponía. Al punto de absorberla completamente. Todo su tiempo, su atisbo de vida personal, cualquier tipo de escasa normalidad que hubiera podido obtener, se lo había robado. Y aún así, Hawkeye seguía a su lado. Firme y con el mentón en alto, velando por su bienestar y cuidando su espalda. Aún cuando él vivía presionando todos sus botones solo por el simple hecho de ver la expresión tensa, la mirada caoba peligrosa de advertencia y la forma en que torcía sus labios cuando él lograba alborotarle las plumas, una vez más. No lo negaría, obtenía cierto placer en lograr reacciones en ella que sólo unos pocos y privilegiados podían suscitar o ver. Pero en el proceso había olvidado el descomunal sacrificio que todo aquello era para ella, aún cuando su teniente primera asegurara que tal no era el caso. Aún cuando afirmara día a día que aquella había sido su decisión. La conducta de él no ayudaba.

En silencio, la vio suspirar y ponerse de pie, con calma. Caminando con igual firmeza hasta su escritorio. Una vez delante de éste, se detuvo. Ambos brazos presionados firmemente a ambos lados de su torso —Ya terminé mi trabajo, coronel —aseguró, voz constante—. Solicito permiso para retirarme.

Para su sorpresa, su superior asintió y concedió dicho permiso inmediatamente. Sin comentario arrogante o inapropiado efectivamente disimulado. Y sin solicitarle que lo asistiera con ningún documento. De hecho, a duras penas alzó la mirada, clavó sus ojos negros en los de ella y asintió —Concedido, teniente. Vaya a casa y descanse. Nos vemos mañana.

Por un instante, un efímero instante, pudo ver una silenciosa disculpa en sus ojos del color del carbón. _Lamento causarte tantos inconvenientes y problemas. _Una que inmediatamente desapareció, sin dejar rastro, tras una mirada seria. Firme. Del tipo que solía portar cuando se tomaba las cosas en serio. Y bajó la mirada. Riza asintió, ligeramente dubitativa —Si, coronel. Gracias. Buenas noches —y dio media vuelta, sabiendo perfectamente que el resto de sus subordinados también encontraban ligeramente inusual el que ella fuera una de las primeras en marcharse. Aún así, caminó hasta el perchero junto a la puerta, tomó su abrigo –el cual colgó prolijamente sobre su antebrazo- y abandonó la oficina con un seco saludo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Y sólo una vez arribó a su apartamento, se consintió el desmoronarse. Deslizándose con la espalda contra la puerta de entrada, ya cerrada y asegurada con llave, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Dedos medio y pulgar pellizcando el puente de su nariz.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos exhausta. Estaba _cansada_, demasiado. Y no sólo de la monótona rutina que se había vuelto su vida, o del hecho que había demasiadas cosas que aún se escapaban de su alcance y que ninguno de ellos podía solucionar –no todavía, no hasta que él alcanzara la cima-, sino de todo. De su demandante estilo de vida, que ella misma había elegido y del cual se rehusaba a quejarse, aún a pesar de sus propias emociones. Y de tener que vivir con la muerte pendiendo sobre su cabeza y la de _él_, a cada instante. Pero, por encima de todo, estaba cansada –_Dios, si lo estaba_- de estar conteniéndose a cada paso que daba. Moderándose en cada palabra, cada acción, cada gesto. Al punto de haber dominado completamente el arte de reprimirse. No se quejaba, ni pretendía sentir lástima por sí misma –y no lo hacía- porque había sido ella misma quien había cometido las atrocidades que la hacían merecedora de aquello. Había sido ella quien había jalado el gatillo y elegido enlistarse en primera lugar y no pretendía excusarse. No por sus acciones y mucho menos por sus decisiones.

Sin embargo, algunos días eran más duros que los demás. Y Riza sabía que sólo estaba teniendo un mal –terriblemente mal- día. Así como sabía que simplemente se pasaría. Pero, de momento, necesitaba algo para despejarse. Y una taza de té parecía un buen prospecto. Así que, abriendo los ojos, y acariciando a Black Hayate que se había sentado fielmente a su lado, aguardando, se puso de pie. Dedicando una calma sonrisa nostálgica a su pequeña mascota, que ya no era el cachorro que una vez había sido.

—Me encuentro perfectamente —le aseguró finalmente, caminando hasta la estufa y poniendo algo de agua en la tetera para prepararse la infusión. De hecho, se sentía considerablemente mejor. Simplemente había necesitado algo de perspectiva. Y ésta era difícil de alcanzar en la oficina, en el cuartel general, y con el coronel presente y observando cada movimiento y músculo de su cara tensarse o relajarse. Así como los curiosos ojos de los teniente segundos Havoc y Breda y el sargento Fuery sobre ella—. Sólo fue un mal día en el cuartel —afirmó, neutral, relajando sus dedos alrededor de la asidera de la tetera. Sin embargo, un golpe en su puerta volvió a ponerla en estado de alerta.

Removiendo una de las pistolas que llevaba en su zona lumbar, jaló de la corredera con calma, posicionando una bala en la recámara lista para ser disparada, y caminó cautamente en dirección a la puerta, seguida de Black Hayate, el cual olfateó cuidadosamente la rendija bajo la misma. Con igual cuidado, removió el cerrojo y abrió, apuntando el arma en un solo y efectivo movimiento. No obstante, se detuvo en seco al ver de quién se trataba. Frunció el entrecejo —¿Coronel, qué hace aquí?

Mustang, quien había levantado ambas manos en son de paz, habló sin bajarlas, al ver que su subordinada no descendía el arma tampoco —¿Piensa dispararme, teniente? Admito que no fui un superior ejemplar en el último tiempo pero no creí que mi conducta fuera merecedora de una bala...

Riza, al percatarse de que continuaba en guardia, bajó rápidamente el arma, llevándose con igual prontitud la mano a la frente —Lo lamento, coronel. Simplemente me tomó... desprevenida. Me disculpo por mi comportamiento —con cuidado, y asegurándose de que tuviera el seguro, volvió a guardar la pistola en su estuche. A su espalda, y desde el interior del apartamento, se oyó el silbido de la tetera.

Roy enarcó una ceja —¿Está preparando té, teniente? —inquirió, con curiosidad. Sabiendo perfectamente que Riza solía preparar dicha infusión particularmente cuando estaba teniente un mal día. Especialmente si dicho té era de tilo. Y, por el aroma, estaba seguro de afirmar que tal era el caso.

—Así es, coronel.

—¿Alcanza para dos? —preguntó finamente, sonriendo cansado.

Riza descendió la mano que hasta el momento había tenido en la frente, lentamente. Su expresión suavizándose también, en una calma expresión. Comisuras de los labios ligeramente hacia arriba formando una tenue y casi imperceptible sonrisa —Eso creo, coronel.

Él asintió —Bien, porque estoy seguro de que me vendría bien algo para relajarme —devolviendo el seco asentimiento, ella se apartó de la puerta, indicándole que ingresara. Una vez los dos adentro, Riza cerró la puerta tras él, echándole –como era su cauta costumbre- el cerrojo. Roy no dijo nada.

En vez de ello, se removió el abrigo con calma y lo colgó en el perchero junto a la puerta de ella, observándola caminar hasta la pequeña estufa y comenzar a preparar una taza para ambos. Sonrió de lado, preguntándose qué se sentiría llegar cada noche a su actualmente vacío y desolado apartamento y disfrutar el privilegio de su presencia realizando las cosas más mundanas, como preparar una taza de té para ambos o simplemente estar allí, a su lado, como siempre. Cuando el día se tornaba conflictivo o fatigoso o simplemente demasiado largo para tolerar. _Me pregunto si esto es lo que sentía Hughes... al regresar a su casa... _Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Se encuentra bien, coronel? —la oyó llamarlo, expresión inquisitiva en sus grandes y habitualmente severos ojos caoba.

Pasándose una mano por el cabello, con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios, asintió —Si, lo siento, teniente. Simplemente me distraje —caminando hasta la silla más próxima, en la cual se dejó caer. Hawkeye, en silencio, se sentó frente a él, al otro lado de la pequeña mesa. Ambos con su respectiva taza delante de cada uno. Por unos instante, ninguno dijo nada. Y Riza simplemente se limitó a dar un pequeño sorbo a su té y a observar a su superior acariciar distraídamente a su perro, como si fuera una costumbre o mera rutina. Suspiró, dejando la taza una vez más sobre la mesa.

—Coronel, ¿qué hace aquí? —dijo finalmente.

Los dedos de él se detuvieron en seco sobre la cabeza de Black Hayate, quien bajó las orejas y soltó un sollozo, hociqueando el interior de su palma. Roy negó con la cabeza —¿Me creerá, teniente, si le digo que no tengo la menor idea?

—No, coronel. Me temo que encuentro dificultoso el creer que simplemente vino hasta aquí por mera inercia —replicó, enroscando los dedos índice y medio alrededor de la asidera de la taza—. O para probar mi té de tilo, el cual ni siquiera tocó.

Roy observó la taza de té y asintió —Tienes razón, no es por eso que vine —hizo una pausa—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Hoy en el cuartel parecías... cansada.

Hawkeye soltó un suspiro —Así es, coronel. Lo estoy. Pero estoy segura que mañana me encontraré perfectamente otra vez.

—¿Día largo? —sonrió.

Ella clavó sus ojos en el oscuro líquido —Supongo que podría decirse así, si —afirmó, tensando sus labios.

—¿Acaso no lo son todos?

Alzó la mirada, expresión algo más suavizada —Eso parece, coronel, si. Pero sólo en ocasiones.

—Si... Eso creo, teniente —musitó, dando finalmente un sorbo al té. Sin embargo, por otro instante, permaneció en completo silencio. Finalmente soltó—. Lamento hacerte pasar por tantos inconvenientes.

Pero ella sólo negó con la cabeza —No. Está bien. Yo misma decidí esto.

—Aún así, yo no te hago las cosas fáciles —aseguró, con pesar.

Una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en su rostro —Nunca pensé que fuera a serlo, coronel. Después de todo, nos conocemos desde hace demasiado tiempo. Y no cambió mucho, no realmente.

—¿Está diciendo que era todo un trabajo incluso entonces, teniente? —sonrió.

Asintió, aún sonriendo tenuemente —Así es, coronel. Siempre fue todo un trabajo, si mal no recuerda.

—Y aún así decidiste seguirme. Y aún lo haces —señaló, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

Cerró los ojos suavemente —Por supuesto, coronel. Prometí que siempre permanecería a tu lado, y así lo haré.

—"Siempre" es demasiado tiempo, teniente, ¿no crees? —dijo, pensativo, dando un sorbo a su té.

—Si eso cree, coronel, siéntase libre de pedirme que me aparte de su lado cuando lo crea apropiado —susurró. Los ojos negros de él se dispararon a ella. Los nudillos de sus dedos, alrededor de la asidera de la taza, se tornaron blanco.

Sonrió arrogantemente —De hecho, teniente, "nunca" me parece más que apropiado. Después de todo, soy un inútil sin mi valiosa subordinada velando por mi. Y creo que mi subordinada es lo suficientemente masoquista para continuar a mi lado por dicho período de tiempo.

—¿Eso cree, coronel, que soy masoquista por aceptar seguirlo? —inquirió, lentamente.

—No se me ocurre otra explicación, teniente —la sonrisa arrogante se amplió un poco más— para que haya aceptado seguir a un hombre imposible como parezco serlo yo.

Hawkeye enarcó una ceja —¿No se le ocurre, coronel? Quizá deba reconsiderar a la persona a quien decidí seguir, dado que parece ser considerablemente obtusa.

Roy frunció el entrecejo —¿Me llamó obtuso, teniente?

Riza sonrió con calma y asintió, dedos curvados alrededor de la manija de la taza de té —Así es, coronel. Lo hice. ¿Acaso requiere que se lo repita?

—No, está bien, teniente —suspiró, sonriendo de lado—. Aunque me gustaría oír más sobre esa otra razón que tiene para seguirme.

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza —Me temo que eso era todo lo que tenía para decir, coronel, y fue más de lo intencionado —con habitual calma.

Roy dio un sorbo a su té —Eso parece, teniente —dejando la taza una vez más sobre la mesa, el suave tintineo de la vajilla rompiendo el silencio.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa arrogante permaneció inamovible en sus labios. No era habitual que su teniente primera admitiera cosas de semejante naturaleza, así no hubiera dicho nada realmente. Después de todo, Hawkeye parecía empeñada en mostrarse que estaba por encima de todo eso y en mostrarse reticente a él. Y por mucho tiempo, lo había aceptado. Aceptado el razonamiento proteccionista de Hawkeye: que era por su bien, por el bien de su ambición, que no quería convertirse en un obstáculo en su camino y que había accedido empujarlo a la cima.

Y, si bien sabía que todas esas razones eran perfectamente válidas –aún entonces- y tenían un lugar real en el razonamiento de su teniente primera, no podía aceptarlo más. No quería aceptarlo más, ni oírlo más. Estaba harto de ser denegado una y otra vez. De hecho, Hawkeye debía haberlo rechazado por todas las veces que ninguna otra mujer en su vida lo había hecho. Y estaba harto de tenerla en su inmediato alcance y no poder siquiera mirarla por más de un segundo sin temer que ella fuera a apartar la mirada, temiendo que alguien se percatara del gesto de él. La precaución estaba bien, para quienes tenían tiempo y una larga vida por delante para serlo, pero ellos no estaban haciéndose más jóvenes tampoco.

Tomando la taza vacía, se puso de pie, caminando hasta el lavabo donde depositó la vajilla cuidadosamente, dándole la espalda a Hawkeye. Exhaló —¿No estás cansada? —musitó finalmente.

Sus ojos caoba se abrieron ligeramente y, acto seguido, su expresión seria y severa se suavizó. Poniéndose de pie, con su propia taza, se detuvo junto a él, dejando también la misma en el lavabo. Sin embargo, no lo miró, sino que mantuvo su mirada en sus propios dedos, los cuales aún sujetaban la vajilla en el fondo del lavabo —No creo tener derecho para quejarme a éstas alturas.

Roy, que hasta el momento había permanecido ligeramente encorvado sobre el lavatorio, la observó de reojo, enderezándose, y replicó, volviendo la vista al frente —No, supongo que no —suspiró—. Cometí muchos errores.

Ésta vez, sí ladeó a duras penas la cabeza para observarlo y una pequeña curvatura apareció en sus finos labios, una sonrisa apesadumbrada —_Cometimos_, coronel —lo corrigió, suavemente—. Si mal no recuerdas, fui yo quien jaló el gatillo y tomó todas esas vidas. Aún cuando lo hice creyendo en la bondad de la milicia, aún entonces...

Asintió y su boca se torció en un gesto aún más amargo. Con calma, se volvió a Hawkeye, ambas manos cerradas en puños. Nudillos blancos —Lo hiciste por mí —concluyó la frase por ella. Por arrogante de su parte que sonara, sabía perfectamente que era cierto.

Riza bajó la cabeza ligeramente —Así es, coronel. Y no me arrepiento de haber elegido seguirte.

Una triste sonrisa apareció en sus labios, la misma que sabía debía haber tenido durante el día prometido, cuando finalmente había sido capaz de sostenerla en sus brazos, _viva_ y _respirando_. La misma que habría tenido cuando había creído perderla, como lo había perdido a Hughes. Destensando los dedos y alzando la mano, se consintió tocarla. Posicionando sus yemas cuidadosamente sobre la pequeña y blanca cicatriz horizontal que mancillaba ahora su piel —Yo me arrepiento de haberte dejado escapar de entre mis dedos, de haber antepuesto mi ambición a ti, esa primera vez —musitó, como abstraído en la textura ligeramente rugosa de la marca, allí donde su garganta había sido suturada. Y entonces comprendió, con amargura, que nunca había tenido a Hawkeye para empezar. Sólo su incondicional lealtad, su devoción y dedicación, y escasos momentos de plana indulgencia. Sólo eso, solo unas horas de su larga vida, que bien podrían haber sido meros productos de su imaginación. Que bien podrían no haber existido.

Riza soltó un tendido suspiro —Coronel, por favor...

Después de todo, ella siempre había tenido razón. Desde el inicio, nunca había existido un "nosotros" en ellos. Fuera lo que fuera que ellos hubieran sido o fueran, nunca había siquiera alcanzado el estatuto de algo más que una mera eventualidad. Una contingencia, en su camino a la cima. Y Hawkeye merecía más que eso, más que escasas miradas furtivas y gestos que nunca lo eran realmente –_mucho más_-, aún cuando ella misma afirmara no creerlo —Si planea echarme de su apartamento, teniente, le recomiendo que lo haga ahora. De lo contrario, no respondo por mis próximas acciones.

Tensándose, alzó su mano a la muñeca de él, apartándole los dedos de la herida de su garganta —Creo que debería irse, coronel —afirmó, con voz controlada y firme. No obstante, sonaba tan firme, como un piolín forzadamente tensado, que parecía a punto de cortarse. Algo que evidentemente él percibió. Después de todo, llevaban demasiado tiempo el uno junto al otro como para dejar pasar ese tipo de detalles.

—No lo crees —refutó, serio.

Riza cerró los ojos con suavidad —Me temo que no importa lo que creo, coronel. No a éstas alturas.

Roy dio otro paso a ella, prácticamente colisionando contra su cuerpo. Sus labios a escasos milímetros, su cálida respiración chocando contra la de Hawkeye —En eso discrepamos, teniente —sonrió, sonsacándole una ligera curvatura de las comisuras de su boca—. Y parece algo usual en nosotros.

—Eso parece, coronel —concedió, con calma, sintiendo los dedos de él deslizarse a su nuca y soltarle, con un silencioso "clic", el broche que mantenía su cabello sujeto tirantemente en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Se inclinó un poco más, quedando sus labios a la altura del oído de ella —Podemos discutir toda la noche, teniente, si lo prefiere. O puede usarme como le plazca y desecharme en la mañana.

—Coronel, no creo... —comenzó a objetar, sin embargo, él la detuvo una vez más. Deslizando la punta de su nariz por la curva de su cuello y robándole el aliento. Riza inhaló bruscamente.

Sonrió, satisfecho —¿Decía, teniente?

Frunció el entrecejo —Decía que no creo que debamos... —pero, nuevamente, se vio forzada a detenerse en seco, sintiéndolo deslizar cautamente ahora sus labios por su garganta, deteniéndose en el exacto punto bajo la oreja—. Coronel, deténgase.

—Sólo cuando lo diga como si lo sintiera, teniente. De lo contrario, me veré forzado a proceder —susurró, sonriendo arrogantemente y haciendo reverberar su piel con el lento movimiento de sus labios. Sintiéndola ceder poco a poco contra él. No obstante, se vio forzado a detenerse cuando ella volvió a tensarse y presionó firmemente las palmas de sus manos contra su pecho.

—No toleraré volverme un obstáculo para su ambición, coronel.

Roy asintió, comprendiendo, con una arrogante sonrisa —Y yo no permitiré que lo haga, teniente. Así como no permitiré que te aparten de mi lado otra vez. Te necesito, para llegar a la cima e incluso después, para ayudarme a reconstruir este país. Me temo que soy un inútil sin mi valiosa subordinada. Además, estoy seguro que afirmé ser perfectamente capaz de separar mi vida privada del trabajo. Y confío en que mi competente teniente primera, y...¿potencial amante?, será igualmente capaz de hacer lo mismo —sugirió, tentativamente.

Hawkeye frunció el entrecejo —¿Eso quiere que sea, coronel?

El moreno enarcó una ceja —¿Mala elección de palabras, teniente?

Asintió con calma —Terrible, coronel. De hecho, de ser otra mujer, ya le habría propinado una más que certera bofetada por la mera sugerencia.

—¿Y en cambio está contemplando dispararme, teniente...? —sugirió, con igual caución. Y una nerviosa sonrisa en los labios.

—No, coronel. No pienso dispararle —aseguró, con firmeza.

—¿Dormir conmigo?

La expresión severa de Hawkeye retornó a su rostro —Me temo que está haciendo esa posibilidad más y más distante, en la medida en que continúa abriendo la boca.

—¿Y si reformulo todo, teniente?

Enarcando ambas cejas —De hecho, le sugiero que lo haga, coronel. Si no pretende que lo eche en éste instante.

—En mi defensa, teniente, quiero dejar asentado para el registro que no es mi culpa —al verla alzar una ceja en una expresión cínica, se apresuró a continuar—. Es su culpa. Por ser tan despampanantemente intimidante que desmorona mi elocuencia.

Negó con la cabeza —No sabía que continuara considerándome intimidante, coronel —evidente sarcasmo en sus palabras.

Roy sonrió de lado, apartándole con cuidado un largo cabello dorado hacia atrás del hombro —Desde que te conocí. De hecho, teniente, eres la mujer más intimidante que conocí en toda mi vida. Y por alguna razón encuentro eso sumamente atractivo.

—Quizá deba revisar su cabeza, coronel —señaló, con calma.

—Posiblemente —replicó. Inclinándose para finalmente besarla. No obstante, se detuvo a centímetros de sus labios una vez más. Sonrisa arrogante plasmada aún en el rostro—. En cuanto a mi reformulación... ¿Qué le parece "amantes con mutuo acuerdo de exclusividad", teniente?

Suspiró, sonriendo con suavidad —Luego trabajaremos mejor en eso, coronel.

—¿Eso significa que acepta, teniente? —inquirió, satisfecho.

Riza cerró los ojos con calma —Sólo mientras sea capaz de mantener las cosas propiamente separadas, coronel. De lo contrario, y de peligrar su ambición, me veré forzada a dejarlo.

—No será necesario, teniente —aseguró, con calma y la sonrisa aún más amplia—. Seré extremadamente cuidadoso para asegurarme que tal cosa no suceda.

Asintió —Es bueno oírlo.

No obstante, antes de que pudiera siquiera atinar a decir algo más o establecer alguna otra condición al respecto, la besó, presionando sus labios firmemente contra los de ella, silenciándola efectivamente. Sólo separándose un efímero instante para respirar. Y entonces, antes de que volviera a ser capaz de objetar al respecto, la volvió a besar. Una y otra y otra y otra vez, por todos los años que no había podido hacerlo, por todas las veces que lo había deseado y había debido contenerse. Por la condenada ley de fraternización que estaban rompiendo y romperían aún más (otra vez), y por la simple necesidad de hacerlo. Tomándose su tiempo, con calma, cubriendo con sus labios cada corte y marca y cicatriz en todo su cuerpo. Cada escara y cada curva y cada imperfección que le era inherente. Besó sus hombros, por la veces que le adosó la carga de su sueño y ambición, y besó sus manos, ásperas, dedo por dedo, por cada vez que jaló el gatillo en su nombre. Con esmero, con dedicación. Asegurándose de abarcar cada minúsculo detalle. Porque simplemente ella lo merecía.

Y se hundió, completamente, presionando su frente sudada contra la de ella (flequillo negro aplastado contra mechas doradas) y aferrándole la pierna contra su cadera hasta dejar la impronta de sus dedos, apretando su muslo, en su piel. Besándola una y otra vez en los labios entre bocanada y bocanada desesperada de aire. Hasta que la sintió tensarse, bajo suyo, y los dedos de sus pies se arquearon contra su planta y cedió, rendida. Con él besándole la frente una y otra vez y susurrando palabras silenciosas de afecto que nunca antes se había consentido el decirle. Y no, no era perfecto. No era ideal en ninguna forma o sentido. No era estándar, y ninguno de los dos había esperado que lo fuera. Y no importaba tampoco. No mientras pudieran continuar el uno junto al otro, como llevaban años haciéndolo, trabajando por un objetivo. Trabajando por la reconstrucción de Amestris. Y por proteger a los ciudadanos del país.

Y no mientras pudieran consentirse esos pequeños momentos silenciosos y clandestinos, significativos, en la oscuridad e intimidad de sus apartamentos. Mientras pudieran aferrarse a un sentido de remota normalidad, por remoto que fuera. Y pudieran pretender que esa vida sí era para ellos. Que podía serlo. Y entonces él la vería preparar dos tazas de té, o una de té y café, tal y como la había visualizado más temprano aquella noche; y él colgaría su abrigo y el de ella, ambos exhaustos de un largo día de trabajo. Y en silencio se permitirían beber disfrutando la compañía del otro sin necesidad de decir nada al respecto, con Black Hayate aovillado bajo la mesa entre ellos, sintiendo que finalmente comprendía aquello de lo que Hughes había estado hablando todo aquel tiempo.

Y se sentiría satisfecho, también. Y realizado en lo más humanamente trivial como lo era la mera rutina, porque Hawkeye estaba en ella, era parte de ella, y era parte de ambos. Era rutina si, y una ambición tan mundana y humana que parecería insignificante, palidecería, en comparación con su otra ambición; pero no sería esa su perspectiva. No cuando pudiera verla durmiendo a su lado, con la certeza de que estaba viva y allí con él, y pudiera encontrar en los pequeños detalles el más sumo placer.

Y, por supuesto, continuarían trabajando en el sueño de él, porque no hacerlo era no solo inaceptable sino intolerable. Y algún día, quizá, distante o no, lo lograrían. Alcanzarían la cima, y finalmente sería capaz de protegerlos a todos, tal y como había dicho frente a la tumba de Berthold Hawkeye, con sus propias manos. Pero mientras tanto, se contentaba con tenerla a su lado, como siempre, con sus piernas entrelazadas con las de él y respirando suavemente y dormida. Calma. En lo que él prefería ver como una especie de breve exoneración, con la que ella posiblemente no acordaría.

Sonrió, manos detrás de la cabeza, observándola descansar relajadamente a su lado. _Viva_, y a su lado. No pudiendo evitar repetir la última parte en su cabeza, sólo para cerciorarse de que fuera cierta.

_¡He aprendido esto en el campo de batalla! ¡Vivir con la mujer que amas es una felicidad que puede existir en cualquier lugar! ¡Pero es la mayor felicidad que te puedas imaginar! ¡Haré cualquier cosa por conseguir esa felicidad! ¡Voy a sobrevivir!_ _Lo que hecho aquí... ¡Tomaré todo lo que he hecho aquí para mi mismo! ¡Y voy a sonreír cuando esté delante de ella! La voy a hacer feliz..._

—Idiota —masculló, alzando la vista al techo.

A su lado, la sintió removerse e incorporarse a duras penas para observarlo, expresión inquisitiva —¿Coronel, con quien habla? —preguntó, deliberadamente haciendo uso de su rango.

Bajando la mirada a su pecho, donde Hawkeye permanecía apoyada, sonrió, deslizando sus dedos por su espalda y apartándole el cabello de la misma —Oh, con nadie, teniente. No me hagas caso.

Entonces, ella hizo una pausa, y frunció el entrecejo —Coronel, si me permite preguntar, ¿qué contenía la carta que quemó?

—Nada que no sepa a éstas alturas, teniente —admitió, volviendo la vista al techo—. Sólo que expresado de una forma considerablemente cursi debido a mi juventud. En todo caso, te hice un favor.

Riza sonrió con suavidad, entretenida, por la confesión —Ya veo, coronel.

—¿Se está burlando de mi, teniente? —cuestionó, observándola una vez más.

—En absoluto, coronel. Simplemente me estaba imaginando el contenido de la misma —replicó, con la misma calma sonrisa en los labios.

Roy soltó un bufido —Ahórreselo, teniente.

—Lo lamento, coronel —se excusó, no de forma realmente sentida y aún con la pequeña sonrisa tenue—. Simplemente intentaba imaginármelo diciendo esas palabras.

Enarcó una ceja —Puedo hacerlo, si lo prefieres —deslizando la yema de su dedo índice en círculos por el hombro de ella.

Pero Hawkeye simplemente negó con la cabeza —Sabes perfectamente que eso no es necesario.

—No —concedió, con una sonrisa. Después de todo, nunca habían tenido la necesidad de usar palabras, no entre ellos, y no antes. Así que no veía el propósito de comenzar ahora—, supongo que no.

_Y cuando lo hagas, convertirte en un pilar y proteger el país, necesitarás a una mujer que te apoye._

Sonrió. Hughes había tenido razón.

—Teniente, ¿me acompañarás hasta el final de mis días?

—¿Acaso tienes que preguntar?

_Entiendo. _

_Lo seguiré al infierno, _

_si así lo desea._


	26. Epílogo

**Dislciamer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist me pertenece.**

**26/26**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como prometido, he aquí el Epílogo y final, por ende, de esta historia; que espero disfruten. Para no perder la costumbre a estas alturas, quisiera agradecerles a todos. Tanto a aquellas personas que siguieron mi historia anónimamente como aquellas que se molestaron en hacerme saber lo que pensaban a lo largo de toda el fic, animándome a seguir escribiendo y mejorando.** Muchísimas gracias, por todo y a todos.** Y lo digo de corazó la oportunidad y la paciencia y el tiempo y los reviews a lo largo de toda esta historia Y, si no es mucha molestia, me encantaría saber qué les pareció. Ahora si, agradecimientos especiales al final. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

**Pd (!):** Ya lo confirmé en el capítulo anterior (para quienes preguntaron y por si a alguien le interesa...) pero, por si alguien no lo leyó, dado que lo introduje entre toda la masa de palabras que llamo nota de autor, habrá un nuevo fic. También **Royai**. Aunque no se cuando pueda estar subiéndolo. Dicho eso, los dejo en paz. =) ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas que dejamos atrás<strong>

* * *

><p>XXVI<p>

Epílogo

* * *

><p><em>¿Cree que alguna vez seamos esos, teniente? ¿Quizá en cincuenta años?<em>

Alzó la mirada, sonriendo arrogantemente de lado.

_¿Quiere decir que aún tendré que cuidar de usted entonces, coronel?_

Delante suyo, de pie, erguida y firme, tal y como la recordaba, se encontraba ella. Con su corto cabello rubio desmechado en la nuca y la misma expresión severa.

_Cincuenta años parecen mucho, teniente. Además, quizá no viva tanto._

Sin embargo, al verlo, esbozó una calma sonrisa sutil –su expresión suavizándose a duras penas-. Y sus dedos se curvaron más firmemente alrededor de la pequeña manito que sostenían.

_Por favor no diga esas cosas, coronel._

Bajando la mirada, su sonrisa se amplió, satisfecho.

El niño, idéntico a él, de alborotado cabello azabache y ojos color carbón, alzó la mirada a su madre, pidiéndole que le soltara la mano. Su expresión, a pesar de ser la de un niño, planamente orgullosa. Idéntica a la de él. Suspirando, ella cedió.

—Me temo que cada día se parece más a ti —expresó, resignada, observando al niño correr hacia él. Ya había declarado, en una ocasión, que quería alcanzar la posición más alta de Amestris para poder protegerlos a todos. Por supuesto, la declaración había sido tomada meramente como eso, la declaración de un niño imitando a alguien más.

Sonriendo, observó a la criatura colapsar contra sus rodillas —¿Y es acaso eso tan terrible?

—Si mal no recuerda, coronel —una voz, detrás de él, se hizo oír, calma y segura—. Su personalidad nos metió en más de un problema.

Volteándose, y pasándose una mano por el ahora blanquecino cabello, sonrió. Observando a la que una vez había sido su teniente primera, ingresando a la habitación con dos humeantes tazas de té en las manos. Su expresión, como siempre, y a pesar de las numerosas líneas extras que el tiempo le había ido delineando en el rostro, a pesar de las grietas de su piel, permanecía calma, estoica y familiar. Su cabello, corto y desmechado como lo había llevado en su juventud, totalmente cubierto de canas color ceniza. Y aún así, aún entonces, con todos los años transcurrido, Hawkeye seguía robándole el aliento. Incluso con sus ojos aún expresivos y severos e inundados de experiencia de vida y sabiduría. Incluso entonces, aún lograba lo que ninguna mujer había logrado a lo largo de toda su vida. Inclusive entonces, y aún tras todo ese tiempo, comprendió, todavía la amaba. No, quizá nunca lo había dejado de hacer. Y posiblemente nunca lo haría.

—Si mal no recuerdo, teniente —replicó, usando deliberadamente el rango que había portado casi cincuenta y dos años atrás. Era más una costumbre que otra cosa, realmente. De referirse a sí mismos con los rangos que habían tenido cuando todo había empezado para ellos, para ella y para él. Una especie de mutuo entretenimiento irónico. Nada más—. No objetabas demasiado entonces, sino que me seguías a donde fuera.

Depositó calmamente las tazas sobre la mesa —Alguien tenía que asegurarse de que no se metiera en problemas, coronel.

El niño, apoyado en las rodillas de él, alzó la mirada —¿Te metías en muchos problemas, abuelo?

Riza suspiró, tomando asiento junto a él y asintiendo calmamente —Me daba demasiado trabajo.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente —De hecho, era un gran superior, a pesar de las objeciones de mi subordinada —observando de lado a Hawkeye. No obstante, no pasó desapercibido para la mujer de pie el afecto subyacente en dicha mirada de complicidad. La relación de su madre y su padre era algo que ciertamente nunca había terminado de descifrar. No completamente. De hecho, siempre había sentido que había demasiado al respecto que no sabía o ignoraba. Pero muchos, incluidos los antiguos compañeros militares de su padre, Jean Havoc (y su respectiva esposa Rebecca), Heymans Breda y Kain Fuery le habían asegurado que no era la única que siempre se había sentido de esa forma respecto a ambos. De todas formas, había dejado de pensar respecto a ello demasiado tiempo atrás. Había algunas cosas que no habían sido hechas para ser comprendidas.

—Difícilmente hacía su trabajo, coronel. Si mal no recuerda.

Se aclaró la garganta —Como dije, era un gran superior, a pesar de lo que mi teniente primera, tu abuela, aquí presente, pensara.

—Me temo que no era la única que lo consideraba negligente —objetó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

El niño observó el intercambio de ambos con curiosidad. Entonces, sonrió —Abuelo, cuéntame otra vez la historia de cuando tú y la abuela vencieron a los monstruos inmortales.

Roy sonrió de lado —De hecho, fue tu abuela quien hizo la mayor parte del trabajo. Yo me había convertido en un inútil, por aquel entonces, y mi teniente primera se convirtió en mis ojos.

Pero Riza negó con la cabeza —En realidad, coronel, yo tampoco fui de mucha ayuda, si mal no recuerda. Estaba herida.

—Por mi culpa —replicó, torciendo el gesto.

—No, por decisión propia —afirmó, tercamente.

—¡Cielos, eres terca!

Sonrió, con calma —Me alegra ver que aún después de todo este tiempo lo reconoce, coronel.

Roy asintió, sonriendo —Llevamos demasiado tiempo juntos.

—Lo hacemos.

—¿Su excelencia...? ¿Su excelencia Mustang...?

Parpadeó, desorientado. Enderezándose, observó los alrededores. Se encontraba en una oficina, claramente una del cuartel general de Central, a juzgar por la arquitectura. Sentado en una silla detrás de su escritorio, el cual, de hecho, se encontraba atestado de distintos documentos que seguramente debería revisar para el final del día. Alzando la vista, aún con somnolencia, observó a la mujer de pie delante suyo. Erguida y firme, tal y como la de su sueño, con su corto cabello rubio desmechado en la nuca y la misma expresión severa. No obstante, había una ligera diferencia. La mujer que había vislumbrado mientras dormía, su supuesta hija, había tenido ojos profundamente negros, como los de él. La mujer delante suyo, en cambio, tenía los mismos ojos marrones con un ligero tinte rojizo que recordaba desde siempre. Desde que había tenido dieciséis años.

—¿Teniente?

Hawkeye suspiró, resignada —Es general de brigada, su excelencia, si mal no recuerda.

Roy se frotó los párpados cerrados con los dedos índice y pulgar, bostezando seguidamente y posicionando ambas manos sobre su escritorio —Cierto, lo lamento. Supongo que estoy algo cansado.

La expresión de ella se suavizó, papeles aún en mano —¿Por qué no va a descansar, su excelencia, si se encuentra cansado? Yo puedo encargarme de la oficina en su ausencia.

Pero él sólo negó con la cabeza —No, está bien, general. Preferiría terminar esto por mi cuenta, lo antes posible.

Riza se llevó una mano a la frente —Si, señor. Aquí tengo los documentos que solicitó del coronel Havoc. El coronel Breda también le envía éstos —depositando dichos documentos sobre el escritorio de su superior—. Y ya envié al capitán Fuery a que solucione los problemas de las líneas militares. También, el mayor general Miles y Scar se encuentran aquí para reportar los avances diplomáticos de Ishbal con la frontera de Xing.

Roy tomó el primero y lo examinó —¿Alguna noticia de la general Armstrong en Briggs y la situación con Drachma?

Asintió —Así es, su excelencia. Drachma continúa poco dispuesto a una solución pacífica y un tratado diplomático, aún cuando Aerugo accedió a uno recientemente.

Soltó un bufido —Ya veo. ¿Y todo esto es para hoy, general?

Riza sonrió tenuemente —Eso me temo, su excelencia.

—Cielos, nadie me dijo que ser Fuhrer requería tanto trabajo. Bradley y ese viejo zorro de Grumman se lo pasaban deambulando por los corredores del cuartel. ¿Cuándo demonios hacían el papeleo?

Negó calmamente con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos —¿Acaso no era lo que tanto deseaba, su excelencia, convertirse en un pilar y protegerlos a todos?

—Exactamente, general. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con —tomó un papel y leyó el título— leer este informe sobre distribución de subordinados?

—Es parte de sus obligaciones, su excelencia, como Fuhrer de Amestris —señaló, estrictamente.

—No puedo esperar a devolverle el poder al parlamento y convertir Amestris en una democracia, entonces se terminaría el papeleo.

—Por favor absténgase de realizar ese tipo de declaraciones, su excelencia. Después de todo, aún no obtuvimos la aprobación de los altos mandos y aún hay muchos que se oponen a la democratización de Amestris.

—Si —masculló, apoyando ambos codos sobre el escritorio y entrelazando las manos bajo su mentón—, prometo ser cuidadoso. Lo que me recuerda, ¿qué piensa de ir a cenar conmigo esta noche, general?

Todo lo que recibió fue una mirada de amonestación —No en el cuartel, su excelencia. Y me temo que eso no será posible. Después de todo, seguramente estará aquí hasta tarde haciendo su papeleo, como todas las noches.

—¿Y entonces qué piensa de comprar comida en ese restauran de Xing y acompañarme y asistirme con mi papeleo esta noche, general?

Hawkeye sonrió con calma —Suena como un plan, su excelencia. Pero me temo que no podré encargarme de ello personalmente, dado que tengo unos informes propios que revisar. Enviaré a la teniente primera Patton.

—Usted haga eso, general —Riza asintió, llevándose la mano a la frente y dando media vuelta para abandonar una vez más la oficina. No obstante, la voz de él la detuvo—. Ah, y... ¿General de brigada Hawkeye?

Riza se volteó, viéndolo abrir el cajón, expresión inquisitiva —¿Si, su excelencia?

Roy observó el interior del cajón, no obstante, no dijo nada. Sus ojos clavándose en la pequeña alianza guardada cuidadosamente en el fondo de éste. La misma que tenía intenciones de entregarle a ella esa misma noche. Con simpleza, sin demasiada pomposidad, dado que sabía perfectamente que eran ese tipo de cosas las que Hawkeye valoraba. De hecho, la misma alianza era simple, una mera argolla de oro; pero la idea de verla rodeando su dedo anular le provocaba orgullo y satisfacción. Lo admitía, no era modesto respecto al asunto, pero no podía importarle menos. Después de todo, Hawkeye y él se lo merecían. Una breve idea de normalidad. De domesticidad. Tras todo lo que habían pasado y debido pasar para encontrarse donde se encontraban. Y habían llegado, finalmente. Y aún tenían demasiado trabajo por delante también. Sin embargo, encontraba la idea satisfactoria. Y ellos, más que nadie quizá, la merecían. Si, sonaba agradable...

—Espero, general, que no haya olvidado su promesa de vigilar mi espalda hasta que seamos ancianos.

Riza frunció el entrecejo y negó con la cabeza —No, su excelencia. Como afirmé, cuidaré de usted hasta que sea un decrépito anciano senil que no pueda mantenerse apartado de los problemas a pesar de estar largamente retirado.

—Suena bien, general de brigada, ¿no cree?

Sonrió con calma —Así es, su excelencia. Lo hace. Ahora regrese a trabajar, por favor —dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Roy cerró el cajón con calma. Eso podía esperar hasta la noche —¿Y qué cree de tener una hija, general?

Riza se detuvo, mano en el picaporte —Aún creo que debe hacerse ver la cabeza, su excelencia. Eso creo. Ahora regrese a trabajar.

—Si, general —asintió, abriendo el cajón una vez más y tomando una pluma, viéndola abandonar la oficina. No sin antes volver a clavar sus ojos en el objeto celosamente guardado en el interior de su cajón. Sonrió, cerrándolo una vez más y volviendo la vista a la fotografía de él y Hughes recién egresados de la academia. La misma que había decidido poner allí cuando se había convertido en Fuhrer, para que su amigo pudiera ver con sus propios ojos lo que había logrado. Lo que ambos habían logrado. Sin ti, jamás habría logrado alcanzar la cima con mi propia fuera. Aquello de lo que tanto habían hablado en la academia. La cima.

_Asegúrate de conseguir, al menos, una persona más que te comprenda y apoye. Así que apúrate y consíguete una esposa._

Sonrió.

—Hughes, finalmente decidí seguir tu consejo. Si, finalmente decidí hacerlo, aún cuando parezca tarde.

* * *

><p><span>Agradecimientos especiales a<span>: Rukia Kurosaki-chan, Sangito, Inma, HoneyHawkeye, Andyhaikufma, laura-eli89, fandita-eromena, mariana garcia, Lucia991, inowe, Akamaruwolf323, Arrimitiluki, Darkrukia4, pilar, Desahogada, Alexandra-Ayanami, Haru D'Elric, Beli, Kisame Hoshikagi, KB16 y fma. Gracias, a todos. Por sus amables reviews y por haber agregado mi historia a Alerts y Favorites, respectivamente. ¡Gracias!


End file.
